The hidden worlds and the powers that hold it
by Foxie-Angels
Summary: After Kagome returned to the feudal era... A new adventure, old and new friends/love/family and a new evil.(Pairing: Sess/Kag, Inu/Ki, Mir/San, Koh/Rin...) Note: Never judge a book by the cover until you read the whole book, the story is completed.
1. Chapter 1

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Time passed and year was gone since the day of Kagome's return. Kagome was now taller and her body was more filled as an adult. Her hair was longer and down close to her knees Kagome had continued learning more about herbs and plants from the Edo time period. Kagome had also known the peace would not last long. Kagome had trained when she was stuck in her time period though she was not allowed to speak of it and among other things until it was time for it. Then the day came Kagome knew was coming, she herself had already wanted to talk to Inuyasha about the same subject.

''Kagome, can we talk?'' asked Inuyasha

''Sure!'' said Kagome

''You know, I will always protect you with my life, but I don't see us together as mates. I love you, but as a sister.'' Inuyasha said with his face sadden some.

''Inuyasha, I will always be by your side even as a sister and best friend. I had known for a long time things between us were never meant to be. I love you and always will, so don't be saddened.'' Said Kagome

''Keh, I still miss her Kagome. I figured after four years id be able to move on.'' said Inuyasha

''Inuyasha, you will be able to move on, it just takes time and who knows you may find someone before you know It.'' said Kagome

''Keh, I guess. '' Inuyasha said

''Come on, let's go see the others. But I want you to always remember, I will be here for you any time you need me even if is just to talk.'' said Kagome

Inuyasha nodded his head to her and they walked down to Miroku and Sango's hut.

''How is Keade doing Sango?'' asked Kagome

''She is having more trouble moving around says her bones hurts.'' said Sango

''I don't think she will make it through this next winter.'' Said Miroku

''I'll go in the morning and check on her and see how Rin is doing.'' Said Kagome

''How is your home coming along lady Kagome?'' asked Mirkou

''It's getting there. Between the villagers and Kouga's men it should be done by the end of the week. I was not expecting it to be so big.'' Kagome said as she giggled.

''Mangy wolf is mated to Ayame, but still claims Kagome his woman.'' said Inuyasha

The others busted out laughing.

''Well my dear friend, they claim her as a sister to the pack.'' Said Mirkou

''Keh, She's been back for one year and already have mangy wolfs all over the place. Even Jinenji been hanging around more.'' said Inuyasha

''We all had missed her Inuyasha, they just want to be around her.'' said Sango

''Where is Shippo?'' asked Kagome

''His with Rin helping getting wood for Keade.'' said Sango

''Shippo said, you were going to adopt him as your son is this true Lady Kagome?'' asked Miroku

''Yes, the ceremony will take place next week during the full moon. I had adopted him the human law, but in demon.'' Said Kagome

''He sounded very excited about it'' said Sango

She smiles.

''He is and I am as well. His been through a lot over the years he deserves to have a family.'' Kagome said they all smiled at her.

''I'm going need to go see Totosai about a sword for Shippo and a couple of other things he will soon hit a growth spurt and will need training soon.'' Said Kagome

''Keh, you will need a fang for him to make a sword for the runt.'' said Inuyasha

''Well, I do have a fang. It is one of those dragon demons we killed back when we were hunting the jewel shards. I had saved it and a couple of other fangs from other demons.'' Said Kagome

''Keh, I didn't know you still had them.'' said Inuyasha

''I have them hidden. There is a cave under the water that leads to an area where I have stored them among other things.'' Said Kagome

''Keh, Explains why you take so long with your baths.'' Inuyasha said as she glared at him.

''Inuyasha, I would you like to do a ceremony with you and Sango to adopt you both as my brother and sister officially.'' said Kagome

''YES, I have always seen you as my sister and I would love to have it officially.'' Said Sango

''Sure, I already see you as one. Just we will need to do it on my human night, for safety.'' Said Inuyasha

''Mom, is aunty Gome and uncle Yasha going to be family?'' asked one of the twins girls.

''Yes honey, now you girls go play while I get your brother to sleep.'' Sango said as the girls took off outside.

They spotted Shippo headed to the hut and jumped him.

''Hey! Get off me you two. Ouch my tail. Let go, let go that hurts.'' said Shippo

''What's with the yelling runt?'' Asked Inuyasha

Shippo seen Inuyasha and tossed him the girls.

''Attack Inuyasha, I'm going to eat.'' Shippo said as he grinned and took off.

''Sango, Kohoku said he found where Kirara had been hiding for the last six weeks and that you should come and get her. She will not let him get close to her for some reason. He will come by in the morning and take you to her.'' Said Shippo

''I'm glad he found her, but I wander why she will not let him close to her. Kagome, will you come with me in case she is hurt? It may be the reason why he can't get close to her.'' Sango asked

''Yeah, I'll go.'' said Kagome

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Good morning, Kohoku, Sango'' said Kagome

''Good morning, Lady Kagome'' said Kohoku

''Good morning, are you ready?'' Sango asked to both Kagome and her brother.

''Yes'' Kagome said as they walked outside of the village to a cave it was dark inside and could hear Kirara growling until Sango called to her.

''Kirara it is me.'' Said Sango

Kirara stepped out of the cave but would not come all the way out.

''What's wrong Kirara? We have been so worried about you. Are you hurt?'' Sango asked

Next thing they knew they heard…

(''Meow, meow, meow'') Kirara took off back inside the cave.

''Oh my …. She has kittens Sango.'' said Kagome

''Hold on. Let's make a torch so we can see inside there.'' said Kohoku

Sango yelled out to her letting her know they were coming inside.

''Kirara I'm coming inside. We're not going to hurt them.'' said Sango

''Meow'' said Kirara

''Oh they are so cute Kirara.'' Sango and Kagome said at same time.

A little black one with white on her feet and the tip of her tail and a diamond shape on her forehead was white walked up to Kagome. Kagome sat down and then the little one jumped in Kagome's lap. Kirara walked up to Kagome and purred as well nudged the kitten to stay with Kagome.

''Um… Kagome, I think she likes you.'' said Sango

Kagome looked at Sango and then back to Kirara. Kirara nodded her head to Kagome.

''Hmm, is it okay if I name her?'' asked Kagome

Kirara nodded her head to Kagome. Kagome never told the others but she was able to understand everything Kirara said and Kirara also knew Kagome understood her but she also knew Kagome was not to tell the others until time.

''Alright I will call you Umai. Well I think she likes it.'' Kagome said as she giggles while Umai purrs.

Next there was one that looked just like Kirara but a male walked up to Kohoku

''I'm guessing you want to be my partner huh?'' Asked Kohoku

''Meow'' said the kitten

''Hmm, I'll name you Kuro.'' Said Kohoku

''Sango, What about the last one? She doesn't look like she wants to go to any one. Let's take her and Kirara back to your hut, maybe she will want to be with one of them.'' asked Kohoku

''That's a good idea, how does that sound Kirara?'' asked Sango

(''Meow'') said Kirara

''Alright, let's go back home.'' Said Sango

They all walked back to Sango's hut.

''Look what we found.'' Kagome said

''More cats!'' Said Inuyasha

''Oh hush Inuyasha, there adorable. This one is name is Umai. Is she beautiful?'' asked Kagome

''I guess.'' said Inuyasha

Umai jumped out of Kagome's arm and went to Inuyasha.

''It seems she like Inuyasha even more then Kagome.'' Sango said while she and Kagome were laughing at Inuyasha trying to get the kitten away from him.

''This one's name is Kuro, He belongs to me now. But from the looks of it Umai has chosen Inuyasha as her new master.'' Said Kohoku

''What about that the last one? Who does she belong to?'' asked Miroku

''We don't know yet. They pick their new masters on their own, she will not let nobody touch her until then.'' Said Sango

''It seems she does not want any of us as her new master. See if she will go to Rin, Shippo or lady Keade.'' asked Miroku

''Sure, I think Kagome was going to check on Keade any way so it will not hurt to see.'' said Sango

''Yeah, come on… oh wait. Let me grab this basket of herbs for Keade. Okay were ready.'' Said Kagome

 _'Thank you for the name, I love it.'_ Umai said in Kagome's mind.

 _'You're welcome Umai. Just don't let the other's know we can talk telepathically to each other at less for right now. Inuyasha does not understand what you tell him nor the others, but later in time he will.'_ said Kagome

 _'I was not sure if we could mistress, but I'm glad we can.'_ Said Umai

 _'Well, I'm glad also that we can it be easier to understand you better.'_ said Kagome

 _' Yes, mistress may I sit on your shoulders like mom does with Sango? Master does not wish for me on his.'_ asked Umai

 _'Um sure, just don't fall off I don't want you to get hurt and give Inuyasha time he does like you even if he tries to pretend his doesn't.'_ Said Kagome

She jumped on her shoulders. (Meow/purr) Kagome giggled at way she acted.

''Good morning, Keade, Rin and Shippo.'' said Kagome

''Good morning, Lady Kagome and Miss Sango.'' Said Rin

''Good morning, Mom, Sango, Kirara and who's kitten's?'' asked Shippo

''Well this one is Umai. She now belongs to Inuyasha and is one of Kirara kittens. She will be living with us from now on.'' Said Kagome

The other kitten stepped out from around Kirara and ran to Shippo and Rin.

''Oh, looks like she can't make her mind up between Shippo and Rin.'' Sango said while grinning.

''We can share so she doesn't have to pick.'' Shippo said as Rin nodded with him to agree.

''Alright just take good care of her.'' Sango said as both Rin and Shippo nodded to her.

''She's pretty. What do we name her?'' said Rin

''Anything you like. '' Said Sango

''Hum, how about Sakura?'' (Meow) Rin asked

''I think she likes it Rin.'' Kagome said and smiled

''I'm going head back Kagome. I'll talk to you later.'' Said Sango

''Alright, see you later.'' said Kagome

''Shippo and Rin, Why don't you take Sakura and Umai outside and play? While I give Lady Keade a checkup.'' asked Kagome

''Okay mom.'' said Shippo

''Okay Lady Kagome.'' said Rin

''Kagome, I need no checkup.'' said Keade

''Lady Keade, you're not able to move around much. I think it is time for a checkup.'' Kagome said

''It's just old bones.'' said Keade

Kagome checked Keade over twice to make sure her face saddens.

''What is it child?'' Asked Keade

''Lady Keade, it's not looking good.'' Kagome said

''Aye Kagome, I know it is getting closer for my time. Don't ye be sadden I had a good life.'' said Keade

Kagome was still saddened than asked.

''Lady Keade, Is there anything you would want? I'm not sure you will be able to make it through the winter.'' Kagome asked

''Train young Rin, I will talk to Lord Sesshomaru about it and let him know, once I have passed she will be in your care.'' Said Keade

''Yes Lady Keade, I will do my best.'' Said Kagome

''Is there anything else Lady Keade?'' Asked Kagome

''Aye my hut, give it to Jinenji. Since his mother has passed he stays in the village here more. Now ye and Jinenji can make vast on herbs and medicines.'' said Keade

Keade looked as she was in heavy thoughts until she spoke again.

''Kagome, There is a chest under some loose boards in the far left corner. I want you to take the chest and not open it until after my death. It is very important.'' said Keade

''I will do as you have requested lady Keade. Now drink this tea and rest. I will go and gather the chest and make my way to the underground cave. I will place it in there for now.'' said Kagome

''Thank you Kagome!'' Said Keade

Kagome went to the left corner and pulled up the boards and gathered the chest. Kagome then said her good byes to Keade and took the chest to the underground cave that was in the spring.


	2. Chapter 2

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Kagome had asked Sango if she could borrow Kirara. She was then on her way to see Totosai.

Rin spotted Lord Sesshomaru and ran up to him.

''Lord Sesshomaru, I have missed you.'' Said Rin

''How are you fairing Rin?'' Asked Lord Sesshomaru

''Ri…I mean, I'm doing very well my Lord.'' said Rin

He raised an eye brow with Rin correcting herself in her speech. He had seen something black with yellow markings moved behind Rin legs and glared at it. Rin noticed it.

''Oh this is Sakura. It was one of Kirara's kittens. Sakura couldn't pick a new master between me and Shippo so she belongs to us both. She pretty and follows me everywhere. Inuyasha has one too, I think Lady Kagome named her Umai.'' Said Rin

Shippo came in to the field.

''Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Keade wishes to speak with you. She is not able to walk and asks if you would come to her hut.'' Shippo said as Sesshomaru nodded his head and walked away headed to and inside Keada's hut.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Lord Sesshomaru, I thank you for coming, I am no longer able to walk and I may not get pass the winter. I have spoken with Lady Kagome on my wishes when my time come's and she has agreed to them. I would also like to discuss with you on the matters of young Rin.'' said Keade

He nodded for her to continue.

''Lady Kagome has noticed Rin has suppressed holy relic that has yet to surface. I have spoken with Lady Kagome and she is willing to train Rin and take over the care of her after my passing. That is if you agree with it. Kagome is already been teaching Rin along with Shippo on how to read and write. I think she would do well in Lady Kagome's care.'' Said Keade

Lord Sesshomaru remained quiet thinking. While Keade remained silent giving him time to think things over.

''I agree, but I must speak with her.'' Said Lord Sesshomaru

''Lady Kagome will return in a few days. She has gone to see Totosai on making young Shippo a sword and young Rin a bow.'' said Keade

He nodded showing he understood.

'The kit will soon be of age and will need of training.' Sesshomaru thought and left the hut.

Sesshomaru went back to the field watching Rin and Shippo play with flowers and their pet Sakura. Inuyasha walked up the side of him. They stayed quiet for a while before Inuyasha spoke.

''I guess you spoke to the old woman?'' Inuyasha asked

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

''Did you agree to let Rin stay with Kagome?'' Inuyasha asked as he sat on the ground waiting to see if Sesshomaru would answer.

''Are you two planning to mate?'' Sesshomaru asked

The question had caught Inuyasha off guard. He opened and shut his month and then done it again and finally spoke.

''No, I love her as my best friend and sister it's not the same as a mate. The day after she returned and called out to you saying brother was her way of claiming you as an alley not due for us to mate. I would still protect her with my life.'' Inuyasha said

''I see.'' said Sesshomaru

''What about the wolf?'' Asked Sesshomaru

Inuyasha looked at his half-brother.

 _'Why is he asking me about the mangy wolf?'_ Inuyasha thought

As if reading his mind…

''I have seen the wolves aiding in building her a home.'' said Sesshomaru

''Keh, The mangy wolf Kouga claims Kagome as a sister they plan to make it official later just as Kagome and I will, but for me it will take place on my human night. We're not taking any chances with my demon side. The village, Kouga and his wolves wanted to build her a house instead of a hut. I gave her part of my forest in the same area where the well is located. It is also where her home is located in the future. She has already got upset when she seen how big the house was going to be. Kagome only wanted a small hut because she travels.'' Said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru listen what all Inuyasha said but kept his thoughts to his self.

They were quiet again for a while and then Sesshomaru spoke.

''I will return in a few days.'' Sesshomaru said

Sesshomaru didn't wait for a reply he just turned and walked into the forest. Inuyasha shook his head and went to Shippo and Rin to let them know it was time to eat.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Hey Totosai, you around?'' asked Kagome

''Is that you Lady Kagome?'' Asked Totosai

Kagome walked in to his home so he could see her better.

''Yes, Totosai it is me.'' Kagome said as she stood in front of him.

''What brings you way out here?'' asked Totosai

''Totosai, I need to place an order on a few things I need made.'' Said Kagome

Kagome handed him a bag of things and he went to looking in to it.

''Well let's see what you have here… a dragon's fang and three rib bones...ahh what's this? A adamant from Tetsusaiga?'' asked Totosai

''Yes and I have 1 fang from Inuyasha. The other 5 fangs are from another source.'' Kagome said as she handed him two more small bags to keep them apart.

''What is it you want me to make Kagome?'' He asked

''I would need a sword made from the dragon fang for Shippo. The ribs are to be three bows made to not break one will be for Rin the other for me. The last rib is to be a spare bow enchanted to transform in to hair piece like a comb when there is no need for one and hidden from enemy. They have already been purity. The fang from Inuyasha is to be made as a ring for his finger. It is to hold off his demon side much like Tetsusaiga If he lost or drops his sword in battle, he would not be able to transform. Three of the fangs are to be made for Rin, myself and one other as a dagger that is able to transform in to heaven swords much like Lord Sesshomaru's. But they will still be different from his and can only be done with theses fangs and some of my blood. The last two fangs and adamant I need made together as a set of battle fans deadly but yet elegant they will be for me.'' Said Kagome

''That's a big order to fill. Tell me is there anything particular you want done to Shippo's sword and the fans other than the daggers, bows and ring?'' asked Totosai

''I'll let you choose as you're the one creating them, I trust you to make them the best.'' said Kagome and smiled

''I will need some of your blood for the daggers, fans and ring. I will need something from Shippo to add with the dragon fang to tie the sword to him.'' Totosai said

''Oh, I have one of his baby fangs. I almost forgot about it… (She handed him Shippo's baby fang)… I just had forgotten to get some of my blood.'' Kagome said

''And I would like to know where theses other 5 fangs came from? I have never seen any that holds so much unknown power.'' Totosai asked

''That my friend is a secret. Just do what you can and how long will it take?'' Kagome asked

''Ah, did someone say blood?'' Asked Myouga

''Yes, I need you to take some of Kagome's blood and place it in this small vile.'' said Totosai

''My lady Kagome your blood has changed. It seems more cleaner and pure, have you done something to your blood Kagome?'' Asked Myouga

''No, Myouga you're supposed to draw some out and put it in that vile. Not drink it'' Kagome said as she giggles.

''Lady Kagome, take this small sword for Shippo to train with it. It holds no powers, but it will do until he gets bigger. I should be done in a couple of weeks I have no others orders at the moment so I can get started right away with them.'' Said Totosai

''Thanks, so I will see you in a couple of weeks?'' asked Kagome

''Yes'' Totosai said

''Bye'' Kagome said as she took off headed back to Edo.

''Hmm, I have never seen this kind of power in a fang. It looks like a demons fang but it's not demonic.'' Said Totosai

''Did you say something Totosai?'' Asked Myouga

''Huh, I guess I need to get to work. Have a big order to fill… a big order.'' Said Totosai

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Deep beneath the mountain in a cave something inside it shifted making it seem like a small earthquake.

''Soon I'll be free and I will make everyone pay for what they did to Me.'' said a deep and evil voice that had spoken in the darkness.

''AOI'' Yelled a voice within the cave.

''Yes master.'' Said Aoi

''What did you find out?'' asked a dragon

''Well...'' Aoi started to say

''SPEAK!'' yelled the dragon

''Yes master, it seems there is a rumor of a human war lord that is slowly gathering warriors. There is also a rumor of a powerful miko that use to be the guardian of the Shikon jewel before it was destroyed. The human war lord has been trying to locate her to aid him in his quest to rid the earth of demons and half breeds. He also wants her as his mate even if he has to use force they say she is a young beautiful woman. We still have no report on the staff or the scrolls to the hidden worlds.'' Reported Aoi

''Interesting, Find this human war lord and bring him to me. Let him know I wish to make a deal with him. Oh and Aoi, FIND ME THOSE SCROLL'S AND THE STAFF.'' yelled the dragon

 _'Hmm, maybe I can use this human lord to get what I want and then kill him after his use and see about this miko. If she is what they claim of her to be I may keep her for myself.'_ the dragon thought

''GO, DO AS YOU'RE TOLD AOI.'' yelled the dragon

''Yes master.'' Aoi said running out of the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Welcome back Kagome.'' said Sango

''Thanks, how is everybody?'' Asked Kagome

''Everybody is good. They finished your house yesterday. Do you want to go look at it?'' asked Sango

''Sure'' Kagome said as they walked into the forest through a path to her new house.

''They have done a good job. Umm, looks like Inuyasha went to see mom. But I'm glad the portal opened back up. It gives me a chance to see them again.'' Kagome said and went to giggling as she was looking at the glass windows.

''Yeah, he couldn't fit the bigger windows through the well. You should have seen him carrying a funny looking bed mattress. I think that's what he called it.'' Said Sango

''Oh, I wander what else is in there. Let's go inside and take a look around.'' Said Kagome

''How many trips did he make and how in the world did he get the bed mattress through the well?'' Asked Kagome

Inuyasha walked up behind Sango and Kagome.

''Keh, it was not easy. I had to roll my body inside that bed mattress. Your grandfather took some of the gold yen I gave him and done something with it. I'm not sure what he did, but he came back saying it was enough to take a few trips around the world. I think he has finally gone senile.'' Said Inuyasha

Kagome giggled.

''I see. I think I know what he did. I'll need to visit them soon.'' Said Kagome

''Yeah, he also has something for you.'' Said Inuyasha

''Erm, I hope it's not another claw.'' said Kagome

Sango and Inuyasha looked at her.

''Don't ask.'' She laughed

''How many bedrooms does this place have? I counted seven.'' asked Kagome

''Well, they made one for you, Shippo, Inuyasha and one for Rin and three guest rooms. They also made a Medical room if someone was sick and it has all your herbs and medicine inside it. So it makes eight rooms and a sitting, cook and a dining area oh and a study area.'' Said Sango

''Hey Inuyasha, are you ready to make more trips? We need to get bed mattress for all the bedrooms not just for me.'' Said Kagome

He looked at her like she has lost her mind.

''We can make do with the bed mattress from this era. I only brought that kind for you, because it is what you grew up sleeping on.'' said Inuyasha

''Nope, it would not be fair Inuyasha. So let's go.'' Said Kagome

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and head out to the well. Shippo had seen Kagome dragging Inuyasha and asked Sango where they were going.

''Hey Sango, where is Inuyasha and mom going?'' asked Shippo

''Kagome is taking him to gather more of those funny looking bed mattresses.'' Said Sango

''Oh good, I was going to ask her for one. I tried out the one Inuyasha got for mom and I loved it. You should try it out to Sango.'' said Shippo

''Alright!'' Sango said as she went to the bed and laid on it.

''Oh my, it is high up but not too high and it is so soft I could lie all day here.'' Sango said

''I know I didn't even want to move, maybe you should ask mom to get one for you to.'' Shippo said

''I might just do that and watching Inuyasha unroll out of it is worth it.'' Sango said laughing at the memory of it when she seen him jump out of the well.

''Come on, we will get the others and make lunch. We will wait for their return at the well.'' Sango said grinning at Shippo.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped out of the well and went in to the house.

''Mom, Souta, Grandpa, I'm here.'' Said Kagome

''Welcome home dear and good to see you.'' said Kagome's mom

They give each other hugs.

''Hey mom, do you think we can go to the store for more bed mattress. I need 8 more and get them to deliver them here. I also would like to go shopping for some supplies. I need to stock up on while I'm here.'' Said Kagome

''Sure dear, I can just call the store and pay for them over the phone and they will bring them.'' said Kagome's mom

''That works. Where's grandpa? Inuyasha said he had something for me and I hope it's not another claw.'' asked Kagome

''He went to a friend's home. But let me go get the package.'' said Kagome's mom

''Okay, we will wait here.'' Kagome said

Her mother went upstairs and came back into the kitchen.

''Here you are dear. Your grandfather had the Buddhist temple Todaiji make it for you and told them about your time travel and the jewel you once held. Somehow they had already known about you and the history'' said Kagome's mom

Kagome was shocked about what she was told and then thought things over.

 _'Miroku and Sango's son had to be the one to pass the story down and would have known about the time travel due to his parent's.'_ Kagome thought to her self

She opened the package from the Buddhist temple Todaiji and saw what looked to be miko garment but a different color then most others and made just a little different. The bottoms were black with a single gold and silver strip on each side and a silver top with and gold and black showing through the arm slits areas and had hidden pockets.

''Do you like them?'' asked Kagome's mom

''I do. Thanks mom, will you let grandpa know that I love them for me?'' Kagome asked

''Yes dear, and while I was upstairs I called the store and they will be here in about three hours.'' said Kagome's mom

''Alright can I use the car mom to go shopping? I will have too much to carry back.'' Asked Kagome

''Yes dear.'' said Kagome's mom

''Be back later mom. Let's go Inuyasha.'' Kagome grinned and Inuyasha growled and flatten his ears.

''Fine, but I better get a lot of ramen for all this.'' Inuyasha said

''Sure, all the ramen you can carry. '' She said his ears perked up on hearing the magic words and smirked.

First stop was an outdoor store. She bought some extra sleeping bags and a couple of big black bags and a new black hiking bag, some winter hiking boots. Next was the pharmacy she gathered Medical supplies a few medicines, first aid kits, a few medical bed mat's and a few diff medical, medicine, herb books.

Then they went to the mall. She got her some clothing from under garments more night clothing then went to the children department and got some clothing for Shippo and Rin and a few for Sango's kids. Then she went to the next department and bought tons of shampoo, and a lot more things. Next was office and art department. She bought some refillable ink markers instead of crayons and refillable ink pens with a lot of ink bottles, a few dozen boxes of chalk and 6 small hand held chalk boards, 1 large chalk board about 4'ft x 6'ft and bought a book on how to make more chalk boards and chalk for times if she ran out she would not have to depend on returning just to buy more of it. She had also bought some bed sheets and blankets as well as some toys for the children's room and some for Sango's kids to play with.

Next she bought a couple of lab tops one for personal use and the other for medical notes. She had already learned how to charge them with her relic. The last stop was the supermarket. Inuyasha got his ramen and she bought a few other things.

''Kagome, how are we going to get those mattresses and all this stuff through the well?'' Inuyasha asked.

''I'll show you when we get there.'' Kagome said

He looked at her like she has lost her mind.

The delivery truck had just pulled out as they pulled in.

''Wow sis, did you buy the whole store?'' Souta asked with his eyes wide.

Kagome walked over to the bed mattress and next thing they all saw was a stack of mattress the size of a notebook.

''H...how did you do that?'' Asked Inuyasha

''With a spell, I had learned a few things while I was finishing school and while the well was closed.'' Said Kagome

''Kagome some of your old school friends and few others been asking where you been or where you moved to.'' said Souta

''What did you tell them? Please don't say I been in a medical ward.'' Asked Kagome

Souta and even Inuyasha went to laughing at Kagome's comment.

''No, I had told them you were married and living in America. It was the only thing I could think of. Mom said if any other asked just tell them the same story and over time they will stop asking.'' Souta said with a scared look. He was afraid Kagome would get mad at him for telling others that she married.

''It is okay Souta, I'm not mad and it's a better and more believable story then the one's that was given while I was in school.'' Kagome said with a small smile.

They carried everything in to the home. Kagome and her mother went to putting everything in to the big black bags she that bought at the outdoor store. She had to shrink some things to make everything fit in them. Time they were done it was getting close to lunch time.

''Mom we are going to head back. I need to make lunch for Inuyasha and Shippo.'' Kagome said

''Okay dear, be safe and visit when you can.'' Kagome's mother said as Kagome and Inuyasha gathered everything and walked to the well and jumped in.

When they got to the other side and jumped out. They had seen Sango and Mirkou with lunch made and all the kids playing around the well.

''Welcome back, we were hoping to see Inuyasha roll out of that funny looking bed mattress.'' Said Sango

''Welcome back, would you and Inuyasha like to join us for lunch?'' asked Miroku

''Well I made it easier for him this time. I shrunk them and sure.'' Kagome said as Inuyasha looked at her.

''Hey, What about my ramen?'' asked Inuyasha.

Sango called all the kids to come and eat.

''Inuyasha, I can still fix you some when we get home.'' Kagome said

''Fine! Just don't forget about it.'' Inuyasha said

They all taken a seat and began to eat lunch and enjoying their time together.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Lord Suijn, may I have an audients with you?'' asked Aoi

''Why would I let you speak? I will just have you killed.'' Said Lord Suijn

''Please my Lord, I came on the request of my master.'' said Aoi

''And who is this master of yours?'' asked Lord Suijn

''My master's name is Lord Ryura. He is the most powerful dragon and he requests for your presents to make a deal.'' Said Aoi

''Never heard of him before so why should I bother.'' said Lord Suijn

''Lord Ryura has been in prisoned in an underground cave for thousands of years my lord.'' Said Aoi

''Interesting, what is this deal he offers so freely?'' asked Lord Suijn

''I was not told the details my lord, but I believe it may have something to do with getting rid of the demons.'' said Aoi

He sat there for a while, Aoi not daring to look up on the lord. He just stared at the strange demon, before long he spoke.

''I shall meet with your master in 3 days. Until then you will be staying in the dungeons.'' said Lord Suijn

''Yes my lord.'' Said Aoi


	4. Chapter 4

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Lord Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome's new home.

 _'Hn, Seems they done a fair job on the home and I sense a barrier around it.'_ Sesshomaru thought

''Lord Sesshomaru.'' Rin said as she ran up to him and stopped.

''Rin, how do you fair?'' asked Sesshomaru

''I'm good my lord, did you come to see Lady Kagome?'' Rin asked

He nodded his head and Rin lead him into the home.

''Lady Kagome is with a sick lady and she should be out soon. Lord Sesshomaru, can I show you the room Lady Kagome has given me?'' Rin asked

Sesshomaru nodded his head and followed her. Rin showed him how big her new room and bed was and all the clothing and toys. Then she took him to the study and showed him some of her art work and her new chalk board and the odd books that were in there.

He looked at some of the strange things she had in the home some he has never seen before. He knew she was from the future, so he had guessed it was where some of the strange things came from. Rin left him and went to tell Lady Kagome that Lord Sesshomaru was waiting for her.

''Good morning Sesshomaru, you wished to see me.'' Kagome asked

He nodded.

''Rin, will be left in your care when the time comes for the older woman. I understand you wish to train and teach Rin?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Yes Sesshomaru, I have already started teaching Rin how to read and write. Her holy relic has just started to merge and show itself and have also started on training her due to it.'' Kagome said

''I sense a barrier over the home.'' Said Lord Sesshomaru

''Ah yes, I placed one over it so no humans or demons with evil intentions could not pass through the barriers. The home is large and in a forest, it would be easy pickings for bandits or rage demons.'' Kagome said

He nodded his head in understanding.

''I have a couple of guest rooms if you wish to stay when you pass through your welcome to.'' Kagome told him he nodded his head slightly.

''Mom!'' said Shippo as he came running into the home.

''What is it Shippo?'' asked Kagome

He looked to Kagome and then to Rin and Lord Sesshomaru and back to Kagome.

''What time of day is the ceremony?'' Shippo asked and she laughed a little.

''Shippo, it is later tonight and before dinner.'' Kagome said with a smile.

''Oh, okay I'll go let Lady Keade know.'' Said Shippo

''Ah Shippo, get Inuyasha to bring her here ahead of time and she can stay in one of the guest rooms for the night.'' She said

''Okay'' Shippo said as he ran off to tell Inuyasha.

''A Ceremony?'' asked Sesshomaru

''Yes, I will be adopting Shippo as my son and Kouga as my brother legally by demon laws I have already done it the human way.'' Said Kagome

He raised an eye brow.

''How is it you know about demon laws?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Um... well you see... Between Sango and Kouga and a few others, I learned about it and since Shippo and Kouga are demons it would be only right to have it done the right way.'' She said

''I see… (He paused)…Then I will also attain to the ceremony as well. I must leave for now.'' Sesshomaru said as he got up and left.

''He left huh?'' asked Inuyasha as Kagome turned around and had seen him.

''Yeah'' Kagome said

''Keh, I'm still trying getting use to him coming around here even after the battled ended with Naraku. At less he talks more instead of trying to fight or kill us.'' Inuyasha said with a sideways grin as Kagome smiled in return.

Kagome had already seen the change in Sesshomaru back when they were fighting Naraku.

''Come on, let's get the others and get everything ready for tonight.'' Kagome said as he nodded to her and went to getting things ready.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Master, I have brought Lord Suijn as you requested.'' Said Aoi

''Leave us now.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Yes master.'' Aoi said as she rushed out of the area faster than Lord Suijn knew she was able to move so fast.

''You don't look like much, for a war lord.'' Said Lord Ryura

''What is this deal your slave had spoken about or are you trying to waste my time?'' asked Lord Suijn

''Ah right to the point. Very well, I have been here far too long and under a demon spell and I want my revenge. If you help me break the spell and free me I will help you in your war against the demons.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Hmm and how do I know you would not turn on me and help the demons?'' asked Lord Suijn

''You dare question me after what they did. Do you think I would help the demons? I should kill you just for suggesting it.'' Lord Ryura said in a load anger roar

''Do tell… How am I to free a spell that demons placed on you? I am a human war lord not a demon.'' asked Lord Suijn

''Tell me Lord Suijn... What has holy powers and is the counter and opposite of a demon spell?'' Lord Ryura asked looking at the human dead in the eyes with a blank look.

''Aye now I understand. It would be impossible for you to be free, for no demon would free you nor would any Priest or priestess.'' said Lord Suijn

''It would take many light priests and /or priestess or 1 that is very powerful.'' Said Lord Ryura

''There is only one that is powerful above all. But she is hard to track down and find. I have men going to each village to find her. But I can gather many priest's and priestess's to break the spell until I find the one I'm looking for.'' Said Lord Suijn

''If you have not found this powerful Priestess after you free me I shall aid in helping you find her.'' said Lord Ryura

''If and when I do free you, I want a blood oath that you would not betray me or my armies.'' Said Lord Suijn

Lord Ryura looked at him and grinned.

''You have a deal Lord Suijn.'' said Lord Ryura

 _'What a waste of words and oath, he has no idea that a blood oath means nothing to a me I'm not a dragon demon. I'll let him believe what he wishes for now later after my fun I will just kill this pathetic human.'_ Lord Ryura thought and went to laughing to his self.

They made the blood oath.

''It will take a few months to gather the Priests and priestess's of light. I will return at that time.'' Lord Suijn said as he turned to leave.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Ye better not drop me Inuyasha.'' Keade said as he was running and holding her bridal style.

''I'm not, old woman. Kagome went to her era and brought you a thing called a wheel chair. It will help you move around but it would be hard to use in the woods.'' said Inuyasha

Keade looked at him and was trying to figure out what a wheel chair was. When they reached the home she was in awe as she has not been able to come see it since it was completed.

''They have done a good job on the large home.'' Said Keade

''Keh, wait until you see the inside.'' said Inuyasha

Once inside the home Keade was awed at all she saw. Kagome showed her how to use the wheel chair so she could move around on her own.

''Aye child thank you, Feel's nice to move around some on my own.'' Said Keade

''You're welcome to look around the home while I start cooking my share of dinner. The others should be will be here later and if you need anything just let me know.'' Said Kagome

''Inuyasha, could I get you to hunt a deer and Shippo could you gather some water while I gather some fresh herbs and vegetables. Rin would you stay with Lady Keade for me?'' asked Kagome

''Yes lady Kagome, I'd be happy to.'' Said Rin

''Keh, sure.'' said and left to hunt.

Shippo took off after some water. He wanted to hurry back and help his mom gather herbs and vegetables. Shippo was so excited about tonight he can't seem to stay still very long.

Lord Sesshomaru was watching Kagome gathering herbs from the trees. Inuyasha spotted him and landed on the tree branch next to him.

''Keh, what you doing up here?'' Asked Inuyasha

Lord Sesshomaru spoke.

''Something is in a mist's.'' Sesshomaru said

''Yeah, I've been bad feeling something big is going happen. I'm just not sure on what or when, but I have a feeling it will have something to do with Kagome.'' Inuyasha said as he too was also watching Kagome

''Indeed.'' said Sesshomaru

''Kouga was thinking about letting some of his wolves stay in the forest to help protect the village, mostly to protect Kagome. Kouga and his clan been having the same feeling and I'm not always here either is Kouga.'' Said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru didn't say a word and just kept his eyes on Kagome.

''Keh, I better go catch dinner before I get the S word'' Inuyasha said as he jumped off the branch to hunt.

Lord Sesshomaru smirked inward thinking about the times Kagome has sat him. But remained watching her.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Miroku you could help me carry some of this food.'' said Sango

''My Love, I could carry you.'' Said Miroku

Sango glared at him with a look that said try it and I'll hurt you.

''I will help you sister.'' said Kohoku

''Thank you Kohoku, Miroku carry your son.'' said Sango

''Miroku just be happy Lady Kagome's home is not that far away.'' Kohoku said as he watched the twins trying to climb up his legs and his son on his back pulling Miroku ponytail.

''True.'' Miroku said

They finally arrived at Kagome's home as did Jinenji, Kouga, Ayame and Ginta, Hakkaku and about four brown wolfs and a small wolf pup that was black and silver color.

Kagome had the table set with food she made and placed the food that Sango and Ayame had made/brought. Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and AhUn arrived shortly after.

Rin walked in to the dining area and seen all the food.

''WOW, I have never seen so much food in one place.'' Rin said while Shippo licked his lips looking at the cookies Kagome's mom made for them.

''We will eat after the ceremony.'' Sango said as she walked by to grab the twins as they were headed to the cookies.

''Come, it is almost time to start.'' Said Sango

Ayame lead the ceremony, after Kagome adopted Shippo as her son with a blood bond, Kouga adopted Kagome as a sister with a blood bond and Shippo as his nephew. Words were spoken and blood bonds was done they all sat down to eat. There was not even a crumb of food left time everyone was done eating.

Kouga and Ayame pulled Kagome to one of the other rooms.

''Kagome, this wolf pup has lost her parents and will not go or stay with any other. We were wandering if there was anything you could do for her.'' Kouga said

''Oh she's so cute. What is her name?'' Kagome asked

''Her name is Kai it is the name the mother gave her before her passing. She is also the only pup from the littler and the only one with this type of breeding.'' Ayame said as she smiled.

''What type of breed is she?'' Kagome asked as the wolf pup snuggled deeper into Kagome's arms.

''She is crossed between a wolf demon and a normal wolf and the first one to ever be born and live as such.'' Ayame said

The wolf pup barked and Kouga looked to Kagome and spoke.

''She wants to bond with you Kagome and wants to remain by your side.'' Kouga said with a smile.

Kagome held the wolf pup up so she could see her eyes.

''I would be happy if you did Kai and I also understood everything you had said.'' Kagome said with a smile as the wolf pup barked and wagged her tail. Kouga and Ayame looked to Kagome and smiled and hugged her as it was officially proof to them that she was now indeed Kouga's sister.

''Thank you both.'' said Kagome

''Kagome, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about.'' said Kouga

''What is it?'' she asked

''The four brown wolves outside is pack and they had agreed to stay in the area to help with protecting the village if that is alright with you and Lady Keade and the headmen of the village. The wolves would not enter the village unless something attacks it and they know not to attack humans unless it is to protect their self's from death.'' Said Kouga

''Well, it would be okay with me if lady Keade and the headmen agree and they are in the other room. We can ask.'' said Kagome

They walked into the Living room and asked lady Keade and the headmen and they had agreed with it. The time came for them to say their good byes and went back home Sango, Miroku their Kids along with Jinenji, and the others went home.

Kagome showed Lord Sesshomaru one of the rooms with a king size bed and told him it is now only his room and no other would sleep in it unless he gave permission for it. Kagome then showed and lead Keade to the other Guest room with the twin beds and helped her in to bed. Jaken refused to sleep in the house so he slept outside with AhUn.


	5. Chapter 5

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Kouga was out checking around his territory and was thinking of the blood bond he done with Kagome something strange had happened but he couldn't figure out what it was.

 _'I hope Kagome is doing okay something feels different since the bond.'_ Kouga thought

Then all of a sudden he heard Kagome's voice.

 _'I'm fine Kouga don't worry so much.'_ Kagome giggled

He stopped dead in his tracks he smelled the air and listened and looked around, called out to her and could not find her no were. He went back to checking things.

 _'I must be hearing things I could have sworn I heard Kagome's voice.'_ Kouga thought

 _'No Kouga, you're not hearing things. I'm speaking to you telepathically.'_ Kagome said and this time he skidded to a stop fell on his face when he heard it again

 _'Kagome...How?'_ asked Kouga

 _'Um… Kouga, you may want to sit down some where I need to tell you some very important things.'_ Kagome said

 _'Sure Kagome, you can tell me anything.'_ Kouga said

 _'Well what I'm going to tell you. You will not be able to tell or even talk about it to anyone other than me and only while we're talking during telepathically until a later time. '_ Kagome said

 _'Alright then I agree.'_ said Kouga

Kagome told Kouga about what happened after the jewel was destroyed and that she was now immortal and was no longer human and she was born in the future. Kagome had also told him about her dreams where she had been trained and had to learn to fight with every weapon that has ever been made as well as her miko powers and among many other things. Kouga was shocked but now had more of an understanding on things and he had agreed to keep quiet until the time comes for the others to know.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Hey Shippo, where did Kagome run off to?'' Inuyasha asked

''Mom said she was going to bath in the spring and that she needed your help later on something.'' Shippo said

''How long has she been gone?'' asked Inuyasha

''She left a few minutes ago and will be back soon.'' Shippo said

''Keh, guess I'll get Sango to cook the ramen then.'' Inuyasha said as he headed to Sango's.

Shippo shook his head and went to the field he seen Rin picking flowers.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

 _'So if you're not human then what are you?'_ Kouga asked

 _'I'm not sure what I am. I just know what I've been told and that later in time I would know the reasons and more. I couldn't get them to tell me anything other then what I just told you.'_ Kagome said

 _'When do you think you will be able to tell the others?'_ Kouga asked

 _'I'm not sure.'_ Kagome said

 _'Alright now that I know I'm not senile, I need to get back checking everything.'_ said Kouga

She giggled.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome got dressed and walked in to home and seen Inuyasha sitting in the floor trying to finish his ramen.

''Hey Inuyasha, you want to come with me.'' Asked Kagome

''Where to? I hope it's not back to your era for more shopping.'' Inuyasha said

''No, I already went back and got what I needed this morning.'' said Kagome

''Keh, what did you go back for this time?'' Inuyasha asked

''I had bought a few more beds and some tables, desks, book shelves and some more books, jars and some stuff for a clinic and the study room.'' Said Kagome

''Why did you need more beds we have no more rooms for them and a clinic?'' Inuyasha asked

''Well I had got them for later on if we add more rooms in the future. but some of them is for Sango and Miroku they plan to build on to their hut making it bigger Miroku wants more kids.'' Kagome said while giggling the last part

''Oh and what was the other stuff for?'' Inuyasha asked

''Well with the village growing bigger, I had an idea to build a small clinic for humans and demons between the village and our home. It is so they would not have to just depend on the village priestess. I already spoke to lady Keade and the village headmen they had agreed with it. Jinenji had agreed to run the clinic and he is already training 4 humans and 4 other hanyou's and the clinic should be ready in a few weeks.'' Said Kagome

''Guess that would be good, if we're not going to your era then where do you want to go?'' Inuyasha asked

''I need to go see Totosai, my orders should be ready.'' Kagome said

''What orders? I knew you had him to make Shippo a sword.'' asked Inuyasha

''Well I had some other things made for me and Rin and I had him to make something for you.'' Kagome said

''I don't need anything.'' Inuyasha said

She didn't say anything.

''Come on lets go.'' said Kagome

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Master, I had found a scroll from a shrine that states about the scrolls you looking for.'' said Aoi

''Give it to me.'' Said Lord Ryura

'' Yes master.'' said Aoi

He reads the scroll to his self and looks at Aoi.

''This scroll tells me nothing.'' Said Lord Ryura

''But master, it gives us an idea on where to look for the scrolls you seek.'' Said Aoi

''Very well, search all the shrines and find me those scrolls.'' Said Lord Ryura

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Yes my lord, you wished to see me?'' asked the general

''Yes general, I need you to gather some priests and priestess and continue the search for the Shikon priestess, I want her found and brought to me unharmed and untouched do I make myself clear general.'' said Lord Suijn

''Yes of course my lord.'' the general

''Now, what is the report on the new troops?'' asked Lord Suijn

''They are still in need for more training my lord. I have requested aid from some demon slayers from china that should arrive by the end of the week. They will help train some of the men in the art of demon slayers.'' said the general

''Very well, let's take a walk to the training grounds.'' Lord Suijn said as they walked off to the area his men were training at.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Keade had sent Sango, Rin and Shippo to gather some herbs with Sakura following them. Miroku was watching the children with the help of Kohoku. While Inuyasha and Kagome where gone to Totosai's home when a raid of bandits came in to the village.

While Sango, Rin and Shippo was gathering herbs they had heard people yelling and the sounds of fighting as Sango, Rin and Shippo ran to the top of the hill that over looked the village and seen the bandits.

''Come on Rin, Shippo hurry. We need to get Miroku, Kohoku and get the children to Kagome's home. They will be safe there with the barrier around it. Rin, I will need your help to watch over them while we help the villagers.'' said Sango

''Yes, Miss Sango.'' said Rin

When they arrived to her home she told Miroku and Kohoku what was happening. They gathered the children and her weapons along with Kirara, Sakura and Kuro and went to Kagome's home.

''Kohoku, we need you to stay and protect Rin and the children. Do not leave the barrier around Lady Kagome's home. I will help Sango with the villager's.'' Said Miroku

The wolves over heard what Miroku had said and ran to them. Sango and Miroku looked at each other than back to the wolves.

''Will two of you stay with them and the other two help us with the bandits?'' asked Miroku

Two of the wolves walked and stood on each side of Kohoku. While the other 2 bowed to let them know they would follow.

''Thank you!'' Sango said to the wolves

Kai (Kagome's wolf) walked beside Miroku and transformed in to a larger wolf.

''I guess I'm riding with you today.'' Miroku said while Sango was on Kirara

Then they left out to the village.

''Kohoku, what about Lady Keade? Will she be okay? What about the rest of the villagers?'' asked Rin in a worried voice

''I'm not sure Miss Rin. We just have to wait for them to return.'' Said Kohoku

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Sango look over there, they have some of the young women and children in chains I think these bandit are slave gathers.'' Miroku said as Sango looked and seen what Miroku seen and gasped.

''We have to save them Miroku. I will distract them while you free those children and women and send them to Kagome's home.'' said Sango

While flying down to the village they seen some of the huts were burning. Sango went to yelling at some of the bandits as she landed and they gathered around her in a circle.

''Your just a woman and will make a fine slave.'' the leader of bandits said.

''I will not be a slave to you or any one.'' Said Sango

''We will see about that, get her men.'' the leader of bandits commanded

One by one they fell and more bandits ran to help take her down some yelled out.

''KILL HER!'' some of the bandits said.

Miroku made it to the prisoners and Kai took bite where the chain was connected to the wagon freeing them from it.

''Hurry lady's gather the children and run into Inuyasha woods to Lady Kagome's home there is a barrier over it. It will protect you for now.'' Said Miroku

Some of the women looked to him confused. They were not from this village, Miroku had seen this them confused then he spoke.

''Kai lead everyone to Lady Kagome's home. Follow the wolf she will guide you there do not look back or stop just follow and run.'' said Miroku

They gathered the children and the chain they were still on them and ran following Kai. Miroku held back making sure none of the bandits followed them. Once they were in the forest he went back to help Sango and they defeated the bandits. Sango ran to Keada's hut. Her heart stopped when she seen Keade was not in her hut.

'' KEADE, LADY KEADE!'' Sango yelled some of the villagers ran over and helped search for Keade. Then a few yards from the hut behind a bolder was Keade lying on the ground Sango ran to her.

''Lady Keade'' Sango said as she dropped to her knees and reached down to hold her in her arms and started crying.

Keade had cuts on her arms and a hole in her stomach. She was barely breathing Miroku walked behind Sango holding her while some of the villagers circled around them.

Keade's voice was low and ragged but when she spoke. Everyone was silenced.

''Child, worry not I have lived a good life and fought with honor as a priestess's. I'm not long for this world… (Her breathing slowing down more)… I had already spoken to Lady Kagome on what my wishes to be done. She is now the High Priestess With my blessings.'' Keade said as she took her last breath. Everyone that was around and heard her speak went to their knees and lowered their heads out of respect.

''Come we must bring her into the hut and prepare her body for when Lady Kagome returns.'' Said Miroku

They proceeded to move Keade.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Ah'' Kagome yelled as her hand went over her heart.

''What's wrong with you?'' Inuyasha asked as they walked out of Totosai home with a bag of the things she had him made.

''Something is wrong, I'm not sure what it is, but we must hurry back home.'' said Kagome

''Keh, alright lets hurry then.'' Inuyasha said as Kagome climbed upon his back as she held the bag and Inuyasha ran to the village.


	6. Chapter 6

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

It was a week after the raid to the village and Lady Keade's death among 2 other villagers who had also died in battle. Kagome had seen to everything Keade had wished. Jinenji was now living in Keade old hut even Kohoku moved in with him. The clinic was almost done which they were happy about. But there was still one thing left for Kagome to do and that was to open the chest Keade had told and given to her.

Kagome was sitting on her bed and Shippo walked in to her room.

''What's wrong mom?'' asked Shippo

''Hmm, oh it is nothing Shippo I was just thinking about some dreams I've been having for last few days.'' Said Kagome

''What are your dreams about?'' Shippo asked

''Oh it's nothing to worry about Shippo. It's not bad dreams just some weird ones.'' Kagome said with a small smile

''Oh okay can I go sparring with Kouga?'' Shippo asked

''Sure just be careful, think I'll go take a bath in the spring and clear my head.'' Kagome said

He nodded and left to go spar with Kouga. Kagome walked to the spring and jumped in and went to the underwater cave that was there. She climbed out of the water and sat next to the chest looking at it.

''I've been putting it off as long as I could, and lady Keade said it was important.'' Kagome said out load to herself.

''What tha...'' Kagome touched the chest, it had glowed.

''I don't remember it doing this when I carried it in here.'' Kagome touched it once again and it glowed.

''Okay this is weird.'' Kagome said

She took the key that Keade had given her and unlocked the chest. When she opened it there was a flash of light and then settled to a soft yellow glow. Kagome looked inside it there was a scroll on top with her name on it. She picked it up and unrolled it to read.

 ** _My dear Kagome,_**

 ** _Inside this chest contains some of the most important scrolls that have been destine for you since the ancient times and has been passed down in the protection of priests and priestess's for thousands of years._**

 ** _The scrolls inside are to be read, remembered and to be destroyed for there is evil beings that seeks them._**

 ** _Upon the scrolls is a map to the hidden location of a very powerful staff that can transform in to many different forms of weapons. You must find and keep the staff as you are its true owner. Once you have been reunited with the forbidden staff your memories will also return to you. Lady Kagome you are one of the children of the ancient god and The leading heir, guardian and one out of three of the leading chosen protectors of the Ancient world and all other worlds._**

 ** _You have an important destiny to fulfill and to correct the mistakes of the past. There is also a gift within this chest that you are to wear in your true form._**

''Wow talk about peer pressure, huh it doesn't say who the scroll is from.'' Kagome said to herself frowning.

She removed the purple cloth that was placed above the other scrolls. Then she seen an outfit she had never seen before. The dress was long and elegant the sleeves were see threw as was the lower part of the dress. The back looked to be open for in areas for her tails and wings. But was also see threw lace and held a pattern of her symbol upon the back in gold and silver in the back. The dress itself was Black with gold and silver trim. Kagome's mouth flew open when she realized the symbol on the back of the dress was the very same one she held on her forehead in her true form.

Kagome changed forms and placed the dress up on her she also noticed it too could change forms. Then she changed back into her human form to keep it hidden for now and went back to the chest.

''Well I guess I better get started reading them.'' Kagome said looking at all the scroll within the chest.

''Oh wow there in ancient languages.'' Kagome said

''What is?'' a voice asked

She jumped and slammed the chest closed.

''Sesshomaru what are you doing in here?'' asked Kagome

He raised his self out of the water and walked to her.

''I had seen you go into the water and not returned.'' Sesshomaru said

''Oh sorry I found this underwater cave a few years ago. It is a place I come to when I like to be alone or not found and I store things in here as well.'' Kagome said

He looked around the cave and seen were a few demon bones and chest and some odd looking things he was not sure what it was then he seen a bed and table a few other things.

He raised an eye brow.

''Looks like as if someone is living in here.'' Sesshomaru said

''No...Nobody comes or stays in here but me.'' Kagome said while getting kind of nerves with them being alone in the cave.

''You still not answered the question.'' Sesshomaru said

''Oh...um …it just some old scrolls Lady Keade left to me.'' Said Kagome she smiled

''I see.'' Sesshomaru said kept watching her.

''Well I'm going to head back.'' Kagome started walking to the water and stopped before she got to the edge.

''Um are you coming? I need to place the barrier back over the cave.'' Kagome asked to him and turned back around to jump back in the water. When he grabbed her and pulled her against the wall of the cave.

''What are youuurmmm mm'' Kagome tried to ask. But Sesshomaru had kissed her and then he left without a word.

She stood there dazed for a few minutes.

 _'What the heck just happened.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

She walked over to the water and jumped in and came out the other side and placed her barrier over the cave. Sesshomaru watched her through the tree's until she reached her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Has anyone seen Kagome?'' Inuyasha asked

''No, I've not seen her since this morning. She had seemed a lot was on her mind.'' Said Miroku

''Yeah, I've been worried about her since lady Keade's death. She has been keeping quiet and it just not like her to be so quiet.'' Said Sango

''Mom said she was going to bath.'' Said Shippo

''Shippo is Lady Kagome okay?'' asked Rin

''Yeah, she just been having some weird dreams and wanted to clear her head for a little while.'' Said Shippo

''Oh okay, I was just worried about her.'' Said Rin

''Who are you worried about Rin?'' Kagome asked as she was walking to where everyone was sitting around cooking fish over a fire outside.

''I was worried about you Lady Kagome.'' Rin said

Kagome looked to her and seen the others with worried looks.

''I'm fine guys. '' Kagome said as she went to giggling.

''Keh, you been gone for a long time, for all we know a demon could have kidnapped you.'' Said Inuyasha

''I just went for a long bath and I told Shippo what I was doing and not just demons have been known to kidnap me.'' Kagome said as she looked at Miroku and he in turn shrugged his shoulders and the others went to laughing.

''Souta wanted me to remind you of his birthday that's next month.'' said Inuyasha

''I know he thinks I'll forget his birthday. I was thinking of bringing him to this era for a couple of days.'' Said Kagome

''Keh, he would never shut up if you done it or stop asking questions and he would love Shippo's tail.'' said Inuyasha

''Huh, why will he love my tail?'' Shippo asked

''My mom and little brother have a thing about cute stuff. You should have been there when they spotted Inuyasha ears.'' Kagome said she went to laughing at the memory.

''Keh, Don't remind me!'' said Inuyasha

Shippo looked to his tail and back to them with a worried look.

''Don't worry Shippo the most he would do is feel of it.'' said Kagome

''Oh!'' Shippo said

''The only other thing would be is keep an eye on him. He may just take off to any demon he spots thinking he can grab their ears or something.'' Said Kagome

''I had forgotten that there were no demons in your time. So I guess he would get excited over such things.'' said Miroku

''Yeah'' Kagome said with a sad smile.

''Keh, why are you sad? Your era is safe.'' asked Inuyasha

''I know, it's just it doesn't feel right. I'm still doing research during the time I'm there. I want to find out what happened to all the demons. No race or species should be wiped out its just wrong.'' Said Kagome

''Hmmm, maybe you can find out soon Lady Kagome with it being 500 years apart from this era and the one you came from. Something big had to have happened in the short span between times.'' said Miroku

''I hope so and I agree, Grandpa has been going through the shrine and looking through all the old scrolls he comes across trying to help me find out. He even has some of his friends from other shrines checking their records and scrolls. The library's has not been much help and there are so many books and not much is told or said about demons other than a few stories.'' Said Kagome

''Rin and Shippo, after we eat I need you to finish your studies and then we will train for a few hours. ''Said Kagome

''Yes mom.'' said Shippo with a grin

''Yes lady Kagome.'' said Rin

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned.'' Jaken said as he ran up to him and bowing.

''I have word from the Lord of the north.'' Said Jaken

Sesshomaru looked to him and Jaken scrambled around him.

''He said there is a human war lord going around from village to village gathering young priestess some is forced to leave their villages. They around the ages of 18-30 and the main one they are looking for is the Shikon miko.'' Jaken said

''Hn, find out what you can about this war lord and where his located and the reason for the miko Kagome and the other priestess's. Send word to the other lords, we will need to discuss the issue and meet in a week's time.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Yes my Lord, right away Lord Sesshomaru.'' Jaken said as he jumped on AhUn and to do as he was told.


	7. Chapter 7

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''My dear son, are you now stalking your pet?'' Sesshomaru's mother asked as she landed on a tree branch next to him.

''What is you want? Asked Sesshomaru

''Naraku is no more and for last few months you have been coming to this area. I wanted to know what was keeping you from the palace.'' Said Sesshomaru's mother

He ignored her and continues watch Rin training with Kagome.

''Who is the other priestess? I can sense a lot of power from her.'' Sesshomaru's mother asked

''She is the Shikon miko.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Oh, so she is the one I have heard about.'' Sesshomaru's mother stated

''Is she your half-brother's miko?'' Sesshomaru's mother asked

''The miko is Inuyasha adopted sister as well as Lord Kouga's of the wolf tribes.'' Sesshomaru said

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Mom, spar with me.'' Sesshomaru and his mother heard Shippo say.

''Sure just a second, Rin keep practicing with your bow and later we can spar with the daggers.'' Sesshomaru and his mother heard Kagome

''Yes lady Kagome.'' said Rin

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''She has a demon son?'' Sesshomaru mother asked

''Hn, she is his adopted mother in human and demon law.'' Said Sesshomaru

''What a strange human!'' Said Sesshomaru mother

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru and his mother kept watching as Rin shoot her bow while Shippo and Kagome were sparring.

''Shippo, you need to pick up on your speed and blocks.'' Said Kagome

''Yes mom.'' said Shippo

Then Inuyasha walked in to the area and watched as they trained.

''Were did you learn to spar like that?'' asked Inuyasha

They stopped and looked at him.

''Inuyasha, I had practice and learned a few things when I was stuck in my era.'' said Kagome

''Keh, I'm wanting some ramen.'' Inuyasha said

''Inuyasha, you know the children and I train during this time of day.'' Said Kagome

''Fix me some ramen and you can come back and finish.'' Said Inuyasha

Kagome gave him a flat look and narrowed her eyes. He had seen this and flatted his ears.

''Uh oh'' Shippo and Rin said as they stepped back from her.

''SIT Boy Inuyasha, you're not helpless and can make the ramen yourself. You should have SIT with the rest of us at lunch.'' Said Kagome

''#$%^%$#, Keh, fine.'' Inuyasha said as he crawled out of his hole and went back in to the home.

''Mom, are you okay?'' Asked Shippo

''Yes Shippo I'm find just a little annoyed, why do you ask?'' asked Kagome

''Because your glowing Lady Kagome.'' said Rin

''Huh, glowing I'm not glo…'' Kagome looked to herself.

''Um… hmm... Okay I guess I am glowing.'' Said Kagome

''Shippo, why don't you and Rin practice using daggers and you can use mine to spar with her while I try to calm down.'' Said Kagome

''Okay mom.'' said Shippo

''Okay Lady Kagome.'' said Rin

Kagome was too worked up to try and mediate so she pulled her hair up in to a ponytail grabbed 2 practice swords and went to using them. Rin and Shippo froze and stood stalk still. They were memorized and in awe watching Kagome with both swords. She was still glowing as were the swords and moving in ways as if she was dancing in the wind.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru's mother and Lord Sesshomaru watched Kagome even more and both were surprised by her glowing and the way she practice with both swords.

''She is doing the sword dance not many demons is able to perform it much less a human. I have never felt so much power from any human and it feels as if she is trying hold back on her power.'' Said Sesshomaru's mother

''Son, what is she, I'm not sure if the girl is a human.'' Said Sesshomaru's mother

Lord Sesshomaru didn't say anything to her.

 _'I have questioned myself the same thing many times.'_ Sesshomaru thought to his self.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku came running due to feeling Kagome's power rising. They also froze upon seeing her.

''Shippo, what is going on?'' Sango asked

''I'm not sure Sango, her body went to glowing and she went to practice with the swords and her power increased. I can feel her trying to hold her power back.'' said Shippo

They looked to Shippo and back to Kagome wide eyed.

''If Lady Kagome is holding her power back I would not like to be on the receiving end of her practicing. '' Said Miroku

They watched her body glow from pink to silver color and her speed increased and she started to look like a blur to the human eyes.

''What the hell?'' Inuyasha asked as he had seen her speeding up and was getting harder for him to keep track of her movements.

''Lady Kagome looks so pretty.'' said Rin

''KAGOME, WHAT THE HELL?'' yelled Inuyasha

Kagome stopped and seen everybody was looking at her.

''What?'' Kagome asked

''How are you able to move like Lord Sesshomaru and why are you glowing? You're not even out of breath. '' Asked Sango

''I want to know the answer to that and WHEN THE HELL DID YOU LEARN TO USE SWORDS?'' Yelled Inuyasha

''Um…I'm not sure and I learned to use a sword back when I was younger. My mom had me take classes for defense. A sword is not really my choice of weapon.'' Said Kagome

''From what I had just seen you're a master of it. Why didn't you tell us you could use a sword?'' Asked Sango

''Nobody asked. Everyone just assumed I used a bow because of being a miko.'' Said Kagome

''But you don't like to fight.'' Said Sango

''True, but it never hurts to know how to. Mom and grandpa have Souta taking classes for it too.'' Said Kagome

''I can understand him taking the classes but a female in your era?'' Said Inuyasha

''And what does being a female has to do with it?'' Kagome asked with angry voice. Miroku had seen this.

''Inuyasha, you forget she is not from here, but a different time period.'' said Miroku

''Yeah, yeah women's equal rights thing.'' Said Inuyasha

''Inuyasha'' Kagome said in a sweet voice the others heard her and moved away from Inuyasha.

''SIT BOY'' Kagome yelled

''Hump, even my mom knows how to fight if the need calls for it. My era may not have demons or war like it is here but there are still crazy people in the world.'' said Kagome

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Sesshomaru mother's looked to her son.

''Sesshomaru… is what they speak true? Is that girl not from this time period?'' Sesshomaru's mother asked

Sesshomaru seen and heard the shock and disbelieve in his mother's eyes and voice. It is rare for anything to surprise her, but in this one moment and time that she was.

''She is from the future and able to time travel between this time period and the one she is from. Inuyasha is also able to just as she and I am unsure how.'' Sesshomaru said

Sesshomaru's looked back to the Kagome and they continue to listen and watch.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku saw a chance to change the conversation.

''Lady Kagome, has you grandfather found any information from his search?'' asked Miroku

''He had found a scroll in our shrine. But it had damage on it and faded making harder to read what it says. There were only a few words readable about someone named Lord Ryura and another name of some human war lord. Grandpa is waiting on a copy of it from another shrine that is more readable.'' Said Kagome

''Lady Kagome, are you sure about this? You do know there is a high chance of you changing the future that you know.'' asked Miroku

''Yes, but it is a chance I'm willing and need to take.'' Said Kagome

''It is a big risk to make sure demons are not extinct Kagome. You could lose your family or yourself.'' Said Sango

''Guys I know you're worried, but I know my blood line will be safe. I'm making sure of it.'' Kagome said as she looked to Rin.

The others followed her view. Rin and Shippo had stopped listening to them and were playing with flowers.

''Now that explains a lot and makes more since.'' said Miroku

''What are you talking about?'' Asked Inuyasha

''Think about it Inuyasha, look at lady Kagome and look at Rin.'' Said Miroku

''What about it?'' Inuyasha asked

''They look and act a lot alike Inuyasha. Rin is from this era while Kagome is from the future.'' Said Sango

''Are you trying to telling me that Kagome and Rin are from the same blood line?'' Inuyasha asked

''Yes, it also explains why their auras and holy relics are very close alike. Granted Rin is not as powerful as Lady Kagome, but there are traces of them being from the same blood line.'' Said Miroku

''I wander why I never saw it before.'' Miroku said more to his self then out loud.

Kagome nodded her head.

''Yes Inuyasha, I found out when grandpa and I went through the family records at the shrine.'' Kagome said as she waved Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku to have a seat and spoke again.

She had seen Shippo and Rin was now playing with the cats and wolfs in the field. Kagome had also felt Lord Sesshomaru and knew he was close by and could hear what was said as well as another but felt no threat within it.

''I know many had thought I was Kikyou's recantation but I'm not and I'll try to explain and tell you something's I have never told anyone about. The jewel had already been trying to get Kikyou to make a wish on her desires but when Naraku killed her and made it look like Inuyasha had done it. The jewel and her desire had caused her soul to rip apart into four parts. Kikyou was never the true Shikon miko. It was only placed in to her care due to at the time she was the only other one with the power to hold it. But you already know how she came in care of it.'' Kagome said

''Yes my grandfather placed it in her care. But where did her soul go to then if it was ripped apart?'' asked Sango

''One part of her soul had escaped to a copy of her that was created on the mystic island and had become trapped there.'' Said Kagome

''I remember the mystic island and Kikyou's copy was there.'' Inuyasha said in a low voice as the others had also remembered the event that had taken place back then.

''The second part had returned to the heavens until the heavens found a way to place it with another soul that was also missing a part of its soul and later was reborn.'' Kagome said

''How do you know about that part?'' asked Miroku

''It is something that I am unable to tell you at the moment. Later in time I will be able to explain just not right now.'' Kagome said

''What about the remaining two parts?'' asked Sango

''The third part had remained here in this plain trapped between worlds and the part the witch had found when she first brought Kikyou back to life within the clay body. But due to it having only a small part of the soul, the witch knew she would not have lived long. The last part of Kikyou's soul that was bitter, full of pain and hate and had remained within the jewel. When the witch kidnapped me, she had stolen my soul, but at same time she was able to pull Kikyou's soul that was trapped from the jewel shard I had upon me at the time. Both mine and Kikyou's soul had entered in to the clay body that the witch had made. Due to the jewel had been within me when I was born as the true Shikon miko I was connected to that part of Kikyou's soul. I held the power to either let her keep that part of the soul or take it away as that part of the soul was part of the jewel. I was able to feel and know her pain and hate as well as know the truth that she was to blind at the time to see.'' Said Kagome

''You never told me about all of this, I remember the witch and everything that happened.'' Inuyasha said in a sadden voice.

Inuyasha never knew or understood how Kagome was able to know every time Kikyou was close by and now he did. That part of Kikyou's soul was similar to how Kagome was able to see and feel the jewel shards.

''I know Shippo had tried to tell me and Miroku about the event with the witch. It took place before you meet Miroku and me. But what happened next?'' asked Sango

''Well once our souls was within the clay body it had become fully alive. But when she tried to kill Inuyasha, I was able to call my soul back and she had become trapped within the clay body with only two parts of her soul. After my soul returned she had left knowing I was able to pull that one part of her soul back if I had wanted to. When Naraku had almost succeeded in killing her once again, I had saved her by removing the miasma and upon doing so I was able to clean that part her soul. She had also learned and seen the truth on what had taken place when she was killed. I returned the few of her memories that I held within me including the memories of Inuyasha and Kikyou had shared together. Even when she was the walking dead our holy power was still different from each other just as she was never the true Shikon miko.'' Said Kagome

''Why didn't you tell us before?'' asked Inuyasha

''I was confused about all of it at the time and I was unable to talk or ask anything. The jewel had also prevented me from saying anything at the time.'' Said Kagome

They all got quiet when she said this. Then Rin and Shippo ran over to Kagome.

''Lady Kagome will you play tag with us.'' Rin asked

''Sure Rin.'' Kagome said as she turned to the others.

''We can talk about all this later.'' Kagome said as they nodded there agreement and went off to do their own thing.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Sesshomaru went wide eyed when he heard about his ward Rin and Kagome. Sesshomaru mother was much the same. They were even more in shock about Kikyou's soul and how the witch stole Kagome's and how she was able to do the imposable on returning her soul to her body.

''Well, that was...Interesting.'' Sesshomaru's mother said

''Indeed!'' was all Sesshomaru could say at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the clinic to see how it was. Jinenji was all over the place, Kagome had to stop him.

''Jinenji is something wrong?'' Asked Kagome

''We ran out of some supplies, I'm trying to make some incase any was in need of it.'' Jinenji said

''What is it you need maybe I could help? ''Kagome asked

''We need some bandage wraps and herbs that we will need before winter, if you like to help you make help make the bandages.'' Jinenji said

''Sure'' Kagome said

''Kagome, Why don't you just go to your time and buy more?'' asked Inuyasha

''Inuyasha, people in this time era has to use what is around. All I did was give those ideas on what and how to use stuff, so they could learn and build from it. Even I have to be caution on what I bring and use in this era.'' Said Kagome

Kagome looked to Inuyasha and had a feeling something was bothering him.

''Inuyasha is something bothering you? You have been acting strange since we adopted each other as brother and sister.'' Kagome asked

''I've been getting the feeling something is different. I just don't know what it is.'' Said Inuyasha

 _'Hmm Kouga said the same thing I wander…let's see if this works.'_ Kagome thought

 _'Inuyasha can you hear me?'_ Kagome asked telepathically

''Keh, yeah and I've also been getting a bad feeling something is going to happen.'' said Inuyasha

She looked to him and tried it again this time with him looking at her.

 _'What kind of bad feeling Inuyasha?'_ Kagome asked telepathically

He looked to her with a confused look and was about to ask her when she spoke again in his mind.

 _'Inuyasha I'm speaking to you telepathically, I was not sure if it would work with you. And you can speak to me in the same way'_ Kagome said telepathically

 _'How Kagome I don't understand?'_ Inuyasha asked telepathically

She nodded back and said out load.

''I know it works with you same as it does with Shippo and Kouga. I will explain telepathically. It is the only way I can.'' Kagome said

''Keh, fine but to let you know I don't like this telepathic crap… it gives me the creeps.'' said Inuyasha

She explained everything to him from time she was sent back to her time up until now.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Miroku, there is some men in the village looking for a priestess and we were getting a bad feeling from them.'' Said Shippo and Rin

''I will go and see about it, you two stay with Sango.'' Said Miroku

 _'Mom I don't know where you're at, but don't go into the village.'_ Shippo said telepathically

 _'What's wrong Shippo?'_ Kagome asked telepathically

 _'There are some men in the village looking for a priestess. Rin and I both were getting bad feeling from them. Miroku went to see about it.'_ Shippo said telepathically

 _'Alright, see if you can find out what it is just don't let them see you.'_ Kagome said telepathically

 _'I will use my fox magic and I will let you know what I find out.'_ Shippo said telepathically

 _'Thanks Shippo, just be careful.'_ Kagome said telepathically

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Can I help you men on this lovely day?'' Miroku asked as he was watching there auras. He too had seen something was a mist with these men.

''A monk, we were told there was a priestess in this village.'' A strange human man said.

''Lady Keade passed away when a raid of bandits came to the village a couple of months ago.'' Said Miroku

''You're must be lying monk.'' said the same strange man.

''I assure you sir I am but a humble monk and no reason to lie to you. You may ask anyone in the village about Lady Keade they will tell you the same.'' Said Miroku

One of the men had seen a child walking close by. He went and brought the child to the leader.

''Child, where is the priestess Lady Keade?'' asked the same strange man.

The child started to cry.

''Answer me?'' the same strange man asked

''Lady Keade, died a couple of months ago.'' the child said as she ran off still crying.

''Is there any way I may be of service to you gentlemen?'' Asked Miroku

''No, we will take our leave.'' the same strange man said.

 _'Hmm, strange I wander why they would only need for a priestess. I need to let everyone know not to let stranger's know about Lady Kagome something is a mist.'_ Miroku thought as he walked to the village headmen.

Shippo had seen the men leave the village. He followed looking like a tiny flea even with his fox tail sticking out it he was so small the men never would see him. Shippo followed the men for a little ways outside the village. Then he seen they met up with other men that had been waiting on their return and saw a wagon with a few Priestess inside it. They had turned to make way to another village. He jumped upon the wagon and spotted Lady Mayu whom he had met before and jumped once again landing on her shoulder to speak with her.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Do the others know about what you told me?'' Inuyasha asked

''No only you, Kouga and Shippo knows When the time comes they will know as well but not at this time.'' Said Kagome

''Keh, I still can't believe you meet my old man and got to talk to him.'' Said Inuyasha

''You can always ask me anything about him.'' Kagome said

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with questions and wander in his eyes.

''I asked questions and wanted to know everything about him so I could tell you.'' Kagome smiled when she said this.

''I would like that Kagome. I can't get Sesshomaru to talk about him.'' said Inuyasha

''Let's head home, I will tell you some about him on the way there.'' Kagome said

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Shippo had noticed Lady Mayu and the other priestess were chained to the wagon. Lady Mayu had told Shippo about being forced to go with the men and they were looking for Kagome. She had also told him what she had overheard from the men and told Shippo for Kagome not to dress as a priestess and not to let them find her.

''I can try to free you and the other priestess.'' Shippo said

''No, I will go with them to see if I can find out more on what is going on. Tell Lady Kagome, not to worry about me. I will try to send word when I can.'' Lady Mayu whispered

''Okay, just don't get caught or hurt. I will go and tell Kagome and the others.'' Said Shippo

She nodded her head and he jumped off into the grass and waited until the wagon and men were out of range once they were he took off to the woods headed home.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

They all agreed to meet at Kagome's home. Kagome didn't know how to act with Sesshomaru very close to her after he kissed her. She glanced at him a few times but didn't say a word. When everyone was counted for Sango was the first to ask.

''So what happened? '' Sango asked

''I'm not sure, they were looking for a priestess and I told them about Lady Keade. They were ready to leave. I asked if I could help them and they said no. I had the same bad feeling Shippo and Rin spoke about. I also spoke with the village headmen, he had found it odd and subspecies when they asked were the Shikon miko was located. He had told them he didn't know and said he will go to each home and let the villagers know that something is a mist and to not speak about Lady Kagome to anyone that is not from the village.'' Miroku said

''I followed the men outside the village they had met up with what looked to be an army of men around 50 of them and there was a wagon with priestess chained to it. I saw they had Lady Mayu. I transformed in to a flea to speak with her. She had told me they forced her to go with them and that they were looking for Kagome. Lady Mayu said for me to tell mom to not dress as a priestess and for them not to find her. She overheard some of the men talking and said that their war Lord wanted you as a wife and for you to kill all the demons.'' said Shippo

''WHAT?'' Kagome yelled out.

''Sorry for yelling, but I would rather die than to help a war lord kill demons just to get rid of them even more so if one thinks he can force me to be his.'' said Kagome

''Mom you're glowing again.'' said Shippo

''Lady Kagome, try to calm down some.'' Said Miroku

Kagome looked to him like she could kill him. Miroku slid behind Sango and even Sango gulped and wanted to run upon seeing the anger in Kagome's eyes.

''You want me to calm down when some jerk thinks he can claim me or make me do something against my will. What is it with males in this era? I need to go for a walk before I become more pissed off.'' Said Kagome she looked to them and left with waves of anger flowing off her so much even a normal human could feel it.

Inuyasha started getting up and Shippo spoke up again

''You know what will happen if you follow her Inuyasha. Even I could feel her anger in waves and I hate to see her get even more mad much less be around her when she does.'' Said Shippo

''His right Inuyasha even I could feel it and wanted to run from her.'' Said Sango

''She doesn't need to be walking alone with men looking for her.'' Said Inuyasha

''I don't think anyone would be crazy enough to try anything with Lady Kagome in the state she is in right now.'' Miroku said as he was pecking over Sango's shoulder.

''Keh'' was all Inuyasha said as he ran after Kagome

''Don't say we didn't warn you.'' Shippo yelled out

''I give him 30 sec. before she sits him hard.'' said Shippo

Rin went to counting when she said zero they all heard Kagome yell the word and felt the ground shake from the force of it.

''SIT'' Kagome yelled out.

''Inuyasha will never learn.'' Shippo said as he was now hidden behind Rin.

''Now, we will not find her for hours.'' Said Sango

They went to talking about what they could do. While Sesshomaru walked out of the home, the only one to see him leave was Rin and she grinned to herself. Sesshomaru had followed Kagome from the air as he watched her jump in the spring to go to the underwater cave. He didn't follow this time he would give her some time to calm down. Until then he thought over everything that was said.


	9. Chapter 9

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''That was the last scroll, all is left is the map.'' Kagome said as read the last scroll then made it disappear.

''Now I have a headache.'' Kagome said as she laid down on the bed inside the cave and fell asleep.

After an hour of her sleeping, she woke up and looked around. She was surprised to see Sesshomaru in the cave. He had been leaning against the cave wall with his eyes closed. She sat up on the bed rubbing her temples. Kagome jumped when Sesshomaru spoke.

''You were away too long.'' said Sesshomaru

''Um yeah, I fell asleep but my head still hurts.'' Kagome said as she continued rubbing her temples.

She didn't notice Sesshomaru when he walked up to her. Until get sat behind her and pulled her down to his chest and started to massaging her temples.

''What are you doing?'' Kagome asked

He leaned down to her ear and whispered to her.

''Shush and try to relax.'' Sesshomaru told her.

He watched her and listened to her breathing and heart rate until she fell back asleep. He took a chance while she was asleep to take in her true scent. His eyes widen.

 _'Her sent smells of cherry Blossoms, purity and something else but not a trace of dirt or death like all humans have. She smelled… impossible.'_ Sesshomaru thought

He took in her scent in once more to be sure and to memorize it.

 _'She's immortal, but how? I will need to be patient if I want answers.'_ He thought to his self.

He laid her back down and went to the spot he was at before. A few minutes later she woke and rose up and seen Sesshomaru was back in the spot he was before. Kagome stood up and walked over to the chest and the only scroll left was the map, she grabbed it and went to seat back on the edge of the bed.

''Sesshomaru'' Kagome said as he looked to her she spoke again.

''Um, I need to ask if you're willing to do a telepathic bond? There are something's I need to tell you and I cannot do it without the bond. I'm not allowed to.'' Kagome said the last part in a whisper of her voice. He still heard her but didn't say anything.

He raised one of his brows.

''I will agree to this telepathic bond.'' Sesshomaru said

She walked over to a small chest that was on the table and pulled out a small dagger. She walked to where he was sitting and sat in front of him. She then cut her palm and handed the dagger to him to do the same. They put their hands together then Kagome chanted in an unknown language that he could not understand. When it was completed she rose up and went to the water to clean the dagger and placed it back in the small chest.

''You may want to get comfortable. It is a long story.'' Kagome said as he nodded so she began telling him telepathically the same story she told the others.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Kagome has been gone for a long time.'' Said Sango

''Mom is okay and will return later.'' said Shippo

''How do you know Shippo?'' asked Miroku

''I asked her a few minutes ago.'' Said Shippo

They looked to him like he grew two heads it was then Inuyasha answered the question they were thinking.

''Keh, the runt spoke to her telepathically.'' said Inuyasha

Shippo looked to him wide eyed.

''Yeah I can to. It just gives me the creeps to talk to her telepathically.'' said Inuyasha

''How?'' Sango asked

''The adoption made a telepathic bond between us.'' Said Shippo

''Keh, it gives me the creeps. I asked her not to talk to me telepathically unless she has to.'' Said Inuyasha

''Do you think I have a telepathic bond with her also?'' Sango asked

''Try to think about her and speak to her telepathically. But you may want to wait for her to return. Mom said she wanted to be alone and if something happened she would let us know.'' said Shippo

''I will wait for another time to try it. Sango said as she went to check on the children.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Sesshomaru stared at her for a while before he said anything.

''Where is this forbidden staff located?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Deep inside the northern Japanese Alps, A mountain called Tsurugi, it is one of the toughest mountains to hike in Japan. It will not be easy to get there and it is far away.'' Said Kagome

''So you will need to travel?'' asked Sesshomaru

''Yes, I will need to travel there soon. But I can't leave until I make plans for Rin and Kohoku to remain safe. Neither one of them can be brought back to life again. If something was to happen to them everything we worked so hard for will be undone.'' Said Kagome

''I see, could they not stay in your era?'' Sesshomaru asked

''I'm not sure, I will find out when I go to get Souta. If the spell and beads works I may be able to take them across.'' Kagome said

''Who is Souta?'' Sesshomaru asked

''He is my little brother.'' Said Kagome

He nodded his head.

''There is one other way but it can't be taken lightly and would be a hard choice for them both.'' Said Kagome

''What is this other option?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Um…it is a life bond it would make them immortal in a way. But when they have children they would remain human and with human life span. It would be hard for them to outlive their children and grandchildren and leave them on earth.'' Said Kagome

Kagome was saddened when she spoken and Sesshomaru noticed it.

''You were not given a choice?'' Sesshomaru asked

''No, I was told when the time for me to have children they will be born as mortals, granted their life spans depend who they mate. Only my mate would have same life span as myself. So I'm in no hurry to get married or mated or whatever. It is why I got so upset earlier. It still remains hard for me to deal with it.'' Kagome answered

Sesshomaru was quiet then nodded his head in understanding.

''Think we should get back Shippo said the others are waiting on my return. I still need to see if the bond with Sango worked. I was not sure how it would do with her being human, if it works I would like your permission to do adopt and do a telepathic bond with Rin.'' Kagome said

He walked up to her and leaned down almost touching each other's noses and gently cupped her face in his hand.

''You may proceed.'' Sesshomaru said

He leaned in more and kissed her once again this time she responded back, she gasps when he slightly bit her bottom lip and his tong went across her bottom lip and into her mouth. They were locked in to each other until she need air when he pulled away they both stared at each other he turned to walk to the water but stopped when she called out to him.

''Sesshomaru'' Kagome said as he turned to her as she walked to him.

''Why?'' Kagome asked as he reached and kissed her again and whispered in her ear.

''I was interested in you when we meet in my father's tomb. You have won my respect and interests were no other has. Will you Kagome give me the honor of courting you?'' Sesshomaru asked

Kagome was froze and listened to what he said and what he asked. She went over in her head trying to remember demon courting's and the meaning.

 _'He has changed since we first met. I hope this is not just a puppy crush like it was with Inuyasha when I was younger. But I will give him a chance and see where this leads us.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

''Yes, but I would like for us to get to know each other better and not to rush into anything.'' Kagome answered

''Agreed'' Sesshomaru said as he kissed up her neck to her right ear and then spoke again

''I will place a courting mark here. (He kissed right below her right ear) It will only remain during our courtship. I will make this as painless as I can.'' Sesshomaru said

Kagome knew what he was fixing to do and she also knew if it was to mate, the mark would be placed on to her left wrist for it to be more visible to all. She nodded her head as she was afraid to move. He kissed and sucked in the area he would place the mark to numb it. He slowly extended his fangs and bit in to her but not too deep. He pulled his fangs back slowly then licked and kissed the mark until it healed he watched as it formed a small golden crescent of the moon. This had puzzled Sesshomaru. He had thought it would have been the same color as his, but he knew he was the one that placed the mark so he remained quiet about it.

He pulled back to look in to her eyes to see if she was okay. She looked back to him.

''Now it is my turn for a courting mark.'' Kagome smirked as he had a confused look she stepped back to transform to her true forum.

His eyes widen slightly then replaced it with his emotionless face.

''This is my true form that no other has seen.'' Kagome said as she reached to the same area he had done with her.

''My courting mark I place here.'' Kagome said as she kissed the area he nodded.

She grew her fangs out just a little and bites him but not too deep and when she was done there was a small symbols of double crescent moons with what looked to be double suns in the middle and a star at the top end of the inner moon. It was the same as what was on her forehead.

He stepped back to get a better look at her. He noticed she had silver eyes that held gold specks within the silver and her pupils were same as a cat/dog. He had asked about her eyes and she told him.

''In my true form, it is my true eye color. But in other forms they vary and change.'' Kagome said

She was taller with a body any female would envy. Her hair was just below her knees braided and pulled over her shoulder to the front. Her hair was gold and had silver at the ends. Her ears were almost elven like but a little smaller than that of an elf and a demon. She had two beautiful tails somewhat like an Inu but also a wolf, draped over both her arms. Her tails were the same color as her hair, gold and had silver at the ends. The angelic wings were solid silver but held a golden color hue to it.

He noticed that she could will her tails or wings away just like she could with her claws and fangs. He could see on her arms and ankles had raven black ancient marks wrapped around them instead of demon marks. He had also noticed she had a tiny silver paw print behind her ear hidden within her hair line. He then looked to her other and seen there was a tiny symbol of a purple bow and arrow with a silver flame also hidden behind her ear and within her hair. He also had seen a silver feather upon her right shoulder and a small dark pink tear drop at the back of her neck just below her hair line hidden. He could only wander where else she held markings on her.

Her angelic face had four colors of stripe marks created in to looking like one stripe. She had a thin gold, silver and one was the same color of his twisted together within a black stripe which was odd and not even a demon held that kind of mark. He then look upon her forehead and seen she held a symbol. The symbol was double crested moons with what looked to be a double sun in the center on the inner crest moon he could see a star at the tip of it. The outer crested moon was silver while the inner one was black the sun was silver with black which what made it looked to be a double sun. The star was silver.

Kagome was wearing the dress that was placed in the chest for her to wear in her true form. She knew the only time it would be seen was when she was in her true form. Kagome had also found out the dress was able to transform for battle if and when needed. The dress was long and elegant the sleeves were see threw as was the lower part of the dress around her ankles. Any could see it was different and could feel power within the garment. It was light as a feather. The back looked to be open for in areas for her tails and wings. But was also see threw lace and held a pattern of her symbol upon the back in gold and silver. The dress itself was Black with gold and silver trim. All in all the black made her hair and eye color as well as her symbol and stripes stand out instead blended in.

''You're beautiful!'' Sesshomaru told her as she blushed

''Thank you, but I need to change back and see to the others.'' Kagome said as he nodding in agreement.

She had changed back to her human form wearing the garments her grandfather had made for her. Knowing they didn't look or was the color of miko garments that many wore in this time period and knew it was water proof and more. She also knew her hair and his would cover the courting marks unless the wind moves it. It was then they had taken their leave from the cave to return back to the others.


	10. Chapter 10

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~# ._**

''You ready Souta? Remember to hold on to the beads. Inuyasha will jump in with you in case they don't work.'' said Kagome

Souta wrapped the beads in his hand.

Inuyasha and Souta jumped in to the well. She watched as the both disappeared.

''Yes it worked.'' Kagome said and waited a few minutes then she jumped in.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Oh wow it worked, I'm really here.'' Said Souta

''Souta just remember to keep your promise.'' Kagome said from the well as she climbed out of it.

''This is great I love it sis, and I get to meet the others I've seen photos of.'' Souta said

They walked to Inuyasha and Kagome's home. When they arrived Souta was surrounded by Umai, Kai, Kirara, Sakura, Kuro and four wolves.

''SIS, what are they doing?'' Souta asked in a panic tone.

''Their memorizing your scent, don't worry they will not hurt you. They know you're not from this era and it is for in case you get lost they could find you from your scent.'' Kagome said as she was laughing at Souta. They had him on the ground.

''Alright, let's go inside with the others.'' Kagome said

''Wow sis this is a big house, it's bigger than ours.'' Souta said looking at the home.

''Yeah, the villagers and Kouga and his clan wanted to make it big. But it is a 1 story house, where moms a 2 story house with a basement. It would be close to same if it was just a 1 story.'' Said Kagome

''I guess. Which room do I get to stay in, I need to put my bags away.'' Asked Souta

''Oh I will show you. You will be staying in Shippo's room with him.'' Kagome said

Kagome showed him to his room and they went to the sitting area.

''Souta, this is Sango, Miroku and their 3 children and Jinenji, Kouga and his mate Ayame. This is Kohoku, Rin and Shippo and I don't know where Lord Sesshomaru is at the moment.'' Kagome said

''Kagome, is Kohoku and Rin who I think they are?'' Souta asked

''Indeed'' Lord Sesshomaru said as he walked in to the room.

''.m..m'' Souta said as Kagome placed her hand over his mouth.

''Souta… remember what I told you.'' Kagome said in a warring voice he nodded his head.

''You must be Lord Sesshomaru?'' Souta asked and Lord Sesshomaru nodded.

''Lord Sesshomaru where is master Jaken's?'' Rin asked

''YOU CRAZY DRAGON YOU CANT GO INSIDE.'' yelled Jaken

''Oh never mind, Lady Kagome I would like to go outside and play with AhUn and master Jaken's. May I go?'' Rin asked as Kagome nodded her head.

Rin had seen Souta moving to Shippo and was already told what he would do to his tail and knew Shippo was worried about it. They laughed watching Rin run and grab Shippo by the hand pulling him out the door with her before Souta grabbed a hold of Shippo's tail. They went to laughing even more when Souta hit the floor due to missing Shippo's tail. It was not long Sango and her children followed them.

''Souta you may go outside or stay in here, but I need to get started cooking lunch.'' Kagome said as she was trying to hold back laughing at the surprised look on Souta's face when he had failed to catch Shippo's tail and fell into the floor instead.

''I'll stay in here sis, but if you need some help let me know.'' Souta said as he stood up.

Kagome nodded her head and left the sitting room. All the males in the room looked to Souta.

''Did I say something wrong?'' Souta asked

''No kid your fine.'' Inuyasha said

''We're just not use to hearing a male offer to help cook with a female in the home.'' Miroku said

''Oh, a lot of males cook in my era. Even grandpa cooks sometime for mom to give her a break. Most female's love it when male cooks for them. I love cooking with Kagome, we're always try to see who cooks better between us.'' Souta said grinning

''Ah I see, that explains the events from the other day. Inuyasha was demanding for her to stop training and cook for him.'' Miroku said

He looked at Inuyasha.

''I bet she sat you, didn't she?'' Souta asked with a grin of his face.

''Keh, yeah'' said Inuyasha

Souta laughed then.

''Even I know not to demand anything from Kagome. She would help or do anything if you ask nicely depending on what it is. But if demand you're going to get a stubborn, hot temper Kagome on your hands and that's worse than dealing with a big tsunamis or a volcano.'' Souta said

''I will have to agree with you on her temper and stubbornness at times.'' Miroku said

'' Keh'' Inuyasha said

''But she has gone through a lot. She had been trying to take care of grandpa, me and mom and was still going to school and having to come here. Trying to gather the shards, fight bad guys, kill the evil Naraku and stay alive. I still don't know how she was able to do it. I know it couldn't have been easy dealing with 2 different time lines.'' Souta said

''The time lines are very different, I will admit that part.'' Inuyasha said

''Yeah, I couldn't have done what all she did. To be honest I don't think anyone else could have. But sis has always tried to stay happy and keep moving forward no matter how hard things are.'' Souta said

''What about your father?'' Kohoku asked

''He died before I was born in a car crash from a drunk driver. Kagome took care of me most of the time while mom was working 2 different jobs trying to support us. But grandpa moved in and he would take care of me when Kagome was in school. She grew up being very protective and said I look like our dad. She doesn't want anything to happen to me.'' Souta said

''My sister is protective of me too. But I've seen Kagome on how protective she is with her friends. I can't imagine how she would be with you.'' Kohoku said as he laughed at Souta.

''Yeah, but I still love her and I know she just wants me to be safe.'' Souta said

''Souta, what kind of work do people have in your era? Lady Kagome said there are no demons, so what do most people do for a living?'' Miroku asked

''There is a lot. Some are farmers, some works for other small or big companies, and work in shopping centers, the malls, on computers, build towers, homes, and some are firemen and cops. Some even works out in space or goes to the moon there's too much to list off everything.'' Souta said

''Goes to the moon?'' asked Miroku

''Yeah, they can send people to the moon in a rocket ship. We also have a satellite in space it is how we are able to watch TV and have internet.'' said Souta

They all got quiet after he said that. Sesshomaru had been listening to everything that was said and kept notes on it to his self.

Rin and the others ran in the home.

''Lady Kagome'' Rin yelled

''What's with the yelling?'' Inuyasha asked

Sango came in to the room at the same time Kagome ran into the sitting area.

''What's wrong?'' Kagome asked

''There are some men and demons at the shrine throwing scrolls around like there searching for something and even burning some of them.'' Sango said

''Oh no'' Kagome said

''Kagome and Miroku are the only ones who can get inside the temple, some must be priests. We can take care of the ones outside.'' Inuyasha said

''Sango can you watch the children. Souta, I know you know how to cook. Will you finish lunch while we check into this?'' Kagome asked

''Yes'' Both Sango and Souta said.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Find me the scrolls, search every scroll there priest.'' Aoi said

Inuyasha came running in to the shrine grounds.

''A half breed, Get him.'' yelled Aoi

Right when she said those words she seen 3 other humans and then she saw a demon. She looked and seen the moon crest.

''Oh a lord huh, hey you dark priestess get rid of them, priest you keep searching.'' Aoi said

Kagome and Miroku had seen the dark priestess.

''Miroku I got her go after the one in the temple and Kohoku help with the demons.'' Kagome said

Kohoku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were taking down the demons while Kagome battled with the dark priestess. Miroku was battling a dark priest. While the other priest was still looking through the scrolls and when he got to the last one he ran to Aoi.

''There are no scrolls here that were looking for.'' the dark priest said

''Fine, kill them and meet me in the next shrine.'' Aoi said and left.

They all fought for a while until all the demons were gone, and then turned their attention to the 2 dark priests and priestess.

The 2 dark priest's and dark priestess started chanting and puff of smoke had surrounded them when the group looked after the smoke disappeared they had seen they too were gone.

Kagome and Miroku went into the temple and seen all the damage.

''Man this going to take a while to fix back up. Now I know why grandpa had so many scrolls that was half burned or torn.'' Kagome said

''Miroku, your hut is on fire.'' Kohoku said

They ran to his hut but time they got there the hut was burned to the ground.

''Sango is going to be upset.'' Miroku said

''What were they looking for?'' Kohoku asked

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and spoke to him telepathically.

'Sesshomaru, I overheard them looking for scrolls and one of them said something about a staff.' Kagome said

 _'You think it may be the same one?'_ Sesshomaru asked

 _'Yes, Lady Keade had a chest that you saw in the cave inside it was many scrolls, writing in the ancient language. There was also a scroll that was addressed to me. It did not say who it was from, but they wrote about who and what I am, what I'm in charge of and told me to memorize all the scrolls and destroy the scrolls after. But it had also said all my memories will return when I am reunited with the forbidden staff._ 'Kagome said

 _'Do the others know about this?'_ Sesshomaru asked

 _'No, at less not yet._ ' said Kagome

 _'I see.'_ Sesshomaru said

 _'I can try to, after Souta goes back home. I don't need him trying to follow us.'_ Kagome said

 _'Very well'_ Sesshomaru said (ending the telepathic talk)

''Miroku you and Sango can stay at my place until you get your new home redone. The children may want to sleep with Rin and Shippo or I can remove the twin beds and place a king size bed so you all may sleep together.'' Kagome said

''Thank you, lady Kagome.'' Miroku said

''We will come back to the shrine after lunch'' Kagome said as they all walked back to her home.


	11. Chapter 11

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Grandpa and Mom agreed to let Rin and Kohoku stay while we travel to mountain Tsurugi. I'll stock up on supplies and some gear that we may need.'' Kagome said

''What about my training Lady Kagome?'' Rin asked

''My grandfather said he would help you train while I'm away. He has also been training Souta since he found out he also held relic. You and Kohoku can use the shrine dojo to practice sparring and your bow.'' Kagome said

''Okay'' said Kohoku

''Alright, let's get going.'' Kagome said

They jumped down the well and ended up on the modern time. When they opened the door to the well house Rin and Kohoku froze taking in the changes.

''Wow'' They both said

''Let's go see if my mom is here, grandpa maybe is somewhere around here.'' Kagome said and smiled at them.

They walked to the house.

''Mom'' Kagome said

''I'm in here dear.'' Kagome's mom said

They walked into the kitchen were Kagome's mom was.

''Mom, this is Rin and Kohoku.'' Kagome said

''Oh my Kagome, Rin looks just like you at that age.'' Kagome's mom said

''I do? '' Rin asked

''Yes dear, I can show you some photos of Kagome when she was younger later, if you like.'' Kagome's mom said

''I would like to see them.'' Rin said

''Mom, I need to go in to the mall and gather supplies.'' said Kagome

''Alright dear, we can all go and get some clothing for Rin and Kohoku and I need to stop by the store.'' Kagome's mom said

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Sesshomaru left headed to the moon palace. While Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Jinenji and Kouga, Ayame stood beside Inuyasha waiting on Kagome to return from her era.

''Will you two be staying in Kagome's home or traveling with Kagome?'' Kouga asked

''As much as we both would like to go along on the quest, we need to be here for the children and the village.'' Miroku said

''Some of the village men are in need of training on how to defend the village better. I have offered to help train them.'' Sango said

''I will send 4 of my men to help and stay until the others return.'' Kouga said

''How is the new village clinic doing Jinenji?'' Ayame asked

''It is doing well. The others who been in training has picked up the trade very well. Lady Kagome does not have to come to the clinic as often. With the jars and the books Lady Kagome provided helps. We have enough medicine stored to last through the year.'' Jinenji said

''Keh, they still need to build a school. Not many know how to read and write.'' Inuyasha said

''The village headmen and I have already spoken with Lady Kagome about a school. She has already given me a book on how to have one built and on how to make the supplies for this era. It will take us a while to have it built. The village is growing faster than we could have expected, most here are farmers but we have a growing number of others, blacksmith and more.'' Miroku said

''Who is going to teach them to read and write?'' Ayame asked

''I myself learned to read and write within the Buddhist temples, but I admit I'm not as advanced as Lady Kagome is on schooling. Lady Kagome showed us the advance math and more during the time we traveled searching for the jewel shards. She would bring her school books from her era and study with them before sleep every evening. I will help teach for a while but over time there will be others who can help teach.'' Said Miroku

''I can't imagine how hard things were for her back then, living in two different eras and try to stay in school and live.'' Ayame said

''I agree, but Lady Kagome said she had finished school with honor.'' Miroku said

''I don't see mutt face sitting there trying to read and write.'' Kouga said

''You mangy wolf I do know how to read and write you're the one who don't know how to.'' Inuyasha said

''Why you…'' Kouga said

Kouga and Inuyasha went to fighting.

''Oh boy, they're at it again.'' Shippo said

''Yeah, you would think they were blood brothers instead of adopted brothers the way these two act.'' Ayame said with a laugh.

While Sango, Miroku and Jinenji shook their heads.

''Will you two cut it out?'' Kagome asked as she pulled herself out of the well and saw them fighting.

''He started it.'' Inuyasha and Kouga both said as they pointed at each other.

''What am I going to do with you both?'' Kagome asked as she sighed.

''Keh, did you get all you needed done?'' Inuyasha asked

''Yeah, I guess we can get started at dawn.'' Kagome said

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Master I have searched every shrine in the north, west and south of Japan and not found the scrolls. I still need to search the shrine of the east.'' Aoi said

''Then what are you still doing here?'' Lord Ryura said

''I'm in need of some more men Master. I had some trouble at one of the shrine's in the west.'' Aoi said

''What kind of trouble?'' Lord Ryura asked

''The Lord of the west was at the village along with a half breed, monk, miko, and a demon slayer.'' Aoi said

''Interesting, Return there with more men and recheck the temple and try not to alert the village or the others.'' Lord Ryura said

''Yes Master right away, and Master I would like to place three spy's out on the Lord of the west.'' Aoi said

''Why do you need spies on the lord of the west?'' asked Lord Ryura

''Master he is well known to hate human's but he was helping on protecting them and I had found it to be odd.'' Said Aoi

''Hmm very well you may take three spies with you. Is there any report about the human war lord?'' Lord Ryura asked

''They have gathered about eight miko's of light and should be arriving here in a few days.'' Aoi said

''Very well, now go do as you were told.'' said Lord Ryura

''Yes Master'' Aoi said and left.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Sango, I had spoken with Kouga. You, Miroku and the children may stay with us. The home is big enough for all of us to live in and I don't need the medical room with the new clinic. The medical room is large enough to build 3 extra bedrooms for you and Miroku and for the children and said he could build it while I was traveling. I have a storage room I can put the medicines and most medical supplies inside it. I just don't need the big medical room.'' Kagome said to Sango while bathing,

''Thank you so much Kagome. That would be helpful with so much going on, it be a few years before we have any more children. I know Miroku wants ten, but we don't need them all at once over time maybe but not now. '' Sango said

''I would be the same way. It's not healthy for the body to have so many children so close together.'' Kagome said

''Kagome is that what I think it is on your neck just below your right ear?'' Sango asked

''What... this?'' Kagome asked

''That is a courting mark and I know only one demon with that mark even if it the color of gold, your courting Lord Sesshomaru.'' Sango said with gasp Kagome nodded her head.

''Does Inuyasha know about it?'' Sango asked

''No not yet, no one does we just started courting a few days ago and since were taking it slow. He will not announce it publically until we both feel ready to.'' Kagome said

''Oh right yes, I forgot that part on demon courting. Don't worry I will not say anything.'' Sango said

''Thanks Sango, We should head back before they get to worrying about us.'' Kagome said

Sango nodded head to agree as they walked out of the spring then got dressed and headed back to the others.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''What is it you wish to speak about my son? It is not very often for you to come and wish to speak to me alone.'' Sesshomaru's mother said as she looked to him and noticed something upon his neck just below his left ear, but remained quiet about it for now.

''I will be away and traveling until further notice.'' Sesshomaru said

''What reasons you have to travel?'' Sesshomaru's mother asked

''There is someone seeking the forbidden staff and scrolls to the hidden ancient world and other worlds. Many shrines have been damaged as well as an up rise on many priestesses being forced to join a human war lord.'' Sesshomaru said

''Oh my, I had believed it all to be just a puppy story.'' Sesshomaru's mother said as he looked at her with a confused look in his eyes.

She took a breath.

''When I was a young pup, my grandmother told me a story of a dragon named Lord Ryura. They claimed he was from a world beyond here. They had also said he was a powerful dragon and could not be killed from any weapon created from earth. He had followed a guardian of the ancient world as well as the forbidden staff into this world and she was killed a little after by this dragon. For three years after the guardian's death he had ruled the earth killing and enslaving demons, humans and other beings alike. Until one day all the elves fought him, the silver winged elf gave her life trying to keep him busy while the demons placed him under a very powerful spell to forever be a prisoner. It was the only way they were able to do it and to save what was left upon this world. They had claimed the forbidden staff and scrolls had disappeared after the death of the guardian.'' Sesshomaru's mother said

Sesshomaru's mother looked to Sesshomaru and knew something was going on.

''Do you know where it is located and who the new guardian is?'' Sesshomaru's mother asked

Sesshomaru remained quiet.

''Now, now my son if the story is true, Then it is important that we know who the new guardian is.'' Sesshomaru's mother said

''The scrolls have been destroyed by the guardian herself, after filing them to her memory. The forbidden staff has yet been collected. She is also been reborn in to an immortal being.'' Sesshomaru said

''Hmm you already know who it is I suppose, It will do for now. But I myself along with the other Lords and elders will need to know.'' Sesshomaru's mother said

''For now, I must not speak of it until the threat is elevated and dealt with it. At this time it is unknown who is searching for the scrolls and forbidden staff. Until then I will escort the guardian along with others to retrieve it.'' Sesshomaru said

''Very well, I will remain quiet on the matter for a time. But my son I would like an answer concerning the mark on your neck just below your left ear?'' Sesshomaru's mother asked

He stiffened and thought it over and spoke to his mother about the mark.

''It is from the one I'm now courting.'' Sesshomaru said

''I have never known for a male to be marked by a female or this kind of symbol. Tell me does she wear your courting mark as well?'' Sesshomaru's mother asked

''Yes, we have agreed not announce to the public or rush anything until we both feel ready to move forward.'' Sesshomaru said

''Very well, if it must be that way then I will keep quiet on this as well. But if she was able to get your interested in her, then she should be worthy. As your mother I do have the right to meet her.'' Sesshomaru's mother said

Sesshomaru stiffened even more and trying to think of a way to get out of this and found none.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

 _'Kagome, mother has asked on the courting mark and is now wishing to meet with you. I cannot deny her after she has agreed to keep quiet until were ready to announce it.'_ Sesshomaru said to Kagome telepathically

 _'Umm, oh boy, I guess I can meet her tonight. You can bring her to the underwater cave and we can meet and explain more to her, if you wish. Sango seen my mark today while bathing with me and figured it all out on her own but also said she would keep quiet on it.'_ Kagome said

 _'Very well, it seems to be the only option. You may need to perform a bond with her.'_ Sesshomaru said

 _'Alright._ ' said Kagome

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Sesshomaru, answer me.'' Sesshomaru's mother said

''If you wish to meet her before I travel then you may meet her tonight and much will be explained.'' Sesshomaru said

It was all he told his mother and started walking out of the room.

''Son, where are you going to?'' Sesshomaru's mother asked Sesshomaru stopped and glances back to her.

''I will need to prepare for travel. I will return for you with then the hour.'' Sesshomaru said and walked out.

An hour later Sesshomaru returned. He and his mother had then taken to the sky headed down to the lands and to the spring. Kagome was in the cave going through some supplies looking for some furs she had stored.

''Oh there you are, now need one more fur blanket and I'll be set.'' Kagome said out load to herself or so she thought.

''Well I see the miko she likes furs! '' Sesshomaru's mother said

Kagome jumped up and turned to see Sesshomaru and his mother.

''Oh… um hi, I'm Kagome you must be Sesshomaru's mother.'' Kagome said

''You are courting a human miko?'' Sesshomaru's mother asked him

''Um not everything is what it may seem to be.'' Kagome said

''Pardon?'' asked Sesshomaru's mother

''Yes, I'm courting your son and no, I'm not a human at less not any longer nor am I a demon. I will show you my true forum. But in order to understand everything I will need to do a telepathic bond with you. Once I do I will do a link between all three of so you can ask what you wish then.'' Kagome said

Sesshomaru mother looked at her like she grew two heads and then looked back to her son for an answer.

''Trust and believe her.'' Sesshomaru said to his mother

''Very well, but I want answer's to any and all questions from either one of you.'' Sesshomaru's mother said

They both nodded and she transformed to her true self and Sesshomaru mother looked at her wide eyed and shocked at such a change. Kagome walked over to a small chest and pulled the same knife she used on Sesshomaru and performed the bond with Sesshomaru's mother. They spent a few hours talking, asking questions and answering until Kagome fell asleep on the bed in the cave. Sesshomaru took one of the furs and covered her up while he and his mother continued to talk.


	12. Chapter 12

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 12_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Kagome fell asleep and Inutaisho visited her dream once again.

''I guess I fell asleep if you're here.'' Kagome said

Inutaisho laughed at her.

''Yes it is the only way for me to see you. But I wanted to ask if you can do a mind link with you asleep? I would like to speak with Sesshomaru and Inukameko.'' Inutaisho asked

''Umm… I'll try, just give me a few minutes.'' Kagome said

''Sesshomaru, Inukameko can you two hear me?'' Kagome asked

''Yes'' they both answered.

''I have a visitor here in my dream at the moment that wishes to speak to you both. It is the only way he is able to do so.'' Kagome said to them

''Who is it?'' They both asked

''Inutaisho'' Kagome said and they both went quiet.

''Umm are you two still there? I know things have happened in the past, but this maybe the only time you can talk with him. It's not every day he enters my dreams anymore.'' Kagome said with a sigh

''I could arrange to visit every day.'' Inutaisho said

''Oh no you don't, once in a while maybe and that's if you let me know ahead of time. But you're not going to be visiting me like last time. Three years with you, Midoriko and those other 3 felt like 30 thousand years of nothing but training and learning.'' Kagome said as her temper up rose.

''My little hot peppers, now what would Midoriko say to you about your temper? It was around 200 thousand years or more of learning and training'' Inutaisho said smirking at her

''Grrrrrrrr, What is it with the nicknames you and the others like calling me, Its Kagome not my little hot peppers.'' said Kagome

''Well then I will call you my little Kagome pepper. Will that name suite you better?'' Inutaisho asked with a smirk

''Why you…If you were here in person instead of invading my sleep, I'd put very pretty little necklace on you that you could not remove.'' Kagome said

''I would not let you get close enough for you to place it on me.'' Inutaisho said with a smug look.

Kagome smirked.

''Who said I'd had to get close, I would only need to say a few words.'' Kagome said

He got quiet and Inukameko heard what Kagome and Inutaisho were saying. Inukameko went to laughing and Sesshomaru grunted.

''Oh my dear Kagome, I wished to have met you a long time ago. I would have loved to have seen him with the necklace on and with one word he would hit the ground. I can just see it now in my mind. Oh my, that would have been interesting to watch.'' Inukameko said

''Indeed.'' Sesshomaru said

''I'll leave you three to talk I'm going back to a peaceful dream without the little puppy invading it.'' Kagome said

''Who said I could not invade it? I'll admit seeing the ocean is peaceful.'' Inutaisho asked

''Hey! Stay out of my dreams you little puppy, you're supposed to stand by the door's not peek or go in them.'' Kagome said as they could hear her stopping off and a door shut.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Where the hell is Kagome?'' Inuyasha asked

''She said something about some furs. I know she has a hide out some were close by, but even I don't know where it is located.'' Sango said

''Hey Shippo, do you know where her hide out is?'' Inuyasha asked

''Nope, she hide's her aura and scent and sometimes she will transform into a small animal when she goes to it and is hard to track down.'' Shippo said

''It is getting late and I want some ramen, I know she went to her time and brought back loads of it.'' Inuyasha said

''I'll make you some Inuyasha.'' Sango said as she went into the kitchen and looked around for the ramen.

''I found 10 ramen packs and I don't see any more in here.'' Sango said

''WHAT… I know I was not seeing things.'' Inuyasha said

''Maybe Lady Kagome packed most of it in her bag.'' Miroku said

''Keh, she better packed some ramen or we're not leaving until she does.'' Inuyasha said

''Inuyasha you are far too depended on ramen. You do know it would be hard to travel back to restock for more while traveling. Here's your ramen.'' Sango said

''Yeah, Thanks Sango, could you do the mind thing and see when she is coming back?'' Inuyasha asked

''Alright, but if she gets mad at me I'm not cooking you no more ramen for a year.'' Sango said

''Shippo, you ask Kagome.'' Inuyasha said

Shippo looked at him smirked.

''Sure, but i get to practice my trickery on you before I sleep.'' Shippo said

Inuyasha dropped his head.

''Fine'' Inuyasha said

 _'Mom,'_ Shippo said telepathically

 _'Hmm, what is it Shippo?'_ Kagome asked

 _'Inu idiot was too scared to ask you telepathically when you coming back. He also said it was getting late and wanted some ramen. But Sango made him a cup of ramen.'_ Shippo said

 _'Shippo it is Inuyasha not Inu idiot. I know it creep's him out to talk telepathically. But asking others to do it for him is a little over the top. I'll be home in the morning I'm staying in my hide out for the night and tell him to stay out of my bag. He will not find any more ramen inside it I have it hidden from him.'_ Kagome said laughing at the last part.

Shippo went to laughing.

 _''Mom sometimes I think you can see us with you not here. He just brought it in here searching for more ramen. But I will tell him, good night and I love you.'_ Shippo said

 _'No, I don't have that kind of power, I just know Inuyasha when it comes to ramen. But love you to honey and good night.'_ Kagome said

''She said she would be home in the morning. Mom is sleeping in her hide out and for you to stay out of her bag she has the ramen hidden.'' Shippo said to Inuyasha

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Inukameko, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru stopped talking and got quiet when they heard a low voice of another. Then stayed quiet during the time Shippo and Kagome was speaking to each other. After wards when she was done. They heard her shut a door again and it was quite until Inutaisho spoke.

''Who is Shippo?'' Inutaisho asked

''It is Kagome's adopted kit, from what Sesshomaru has told me.'' Inukameko said

''The kit lost his family back when Kagome was first in search for the jewel shards. She adopted him in human law upon her return to this era as her son and later in demon law. She had also adopted Inuyasha on his human side and lord Kouga of the wolf clan as brothers.'' Sesshomaru said

''Why did she only adopt his human side?'' Inutaisho asked

''Inuyasha is a half breed, with stronger demon blood than any other half breed. With the sword you left for him and the ring she had made together they permit him transforming in to a mindless bloodlust demon. Kagome, Inuyasha and the others had agreed not take any chances and done the adopting during his human night.'' Sesshomaru said

''I thought the sword would have been strong enough to control his demon side.'' Inutaisho said

''It is useless if he drops it in battle or it gets stolen by a human. The ring works only when his sword is not upon him after 5 minutes without it he would transform. The ring prevents it in place of the sword and is spell bonded to him, only Kagome can take it off or put it on.'' Sesshomaru said

''You speak as you had to deal with it before.'' Inukameko said

''Yes, I can only stop Inuyasha by either killing him or knocking him out. Kagome is the only one who can get close to him without going completely blood lust on her. His demon senses her as the alpha just as he sees the dead miko as his mate.'' Sesshomaru said

Inutaisho remained quiet as did Inukameko.

''I will rest here and watch over her while she sleeps. Mother if you wish to continue speaking with father while she sleeps you may.'' Sesshomaru said as he walked over the cave wall and lay against it and closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''About time you came home. Now where did you hide the ramen? I know you have some.'' Inuyasha said

''Good morning!'' Kagome said as she walked into the home and went straight into her bedroom. Kagome had Ignored Inuyasha while he was bickering.

''Hey, I was talking to you get back here.'' Inuyasha said

''Inuyasha, if you walk into this room while I'm changing I will S.I.T. you until you reach the other side of the world. I will be out soon.'' Kagome said as he blushed and went in to the sitting area where Shippo was now awake thanks to his bickering.

''Did you have to start so early in the morning?'' Shippo asked as he yawned.

''Keh, she is the one who hid the food.'' Inuyasha said

''You don't have to eat ramen all the time Inuyasha. You went 3 years without it and many years before you met mom. The ramen is for traveling and it will be hard to hunt at times.'' Shippo said

''He is correct.'' Sesshomaru said as he walked into the home.

''Fine, but I still want some before we leave.'' Inuyasha said

Kagome walked into the living area and put her hands on her waist.

''Do you plan to make it yourself? Because I'm going to making some pancakes.'' Kagome asked

''Pancake's sound good to me mom.'' Shippo said

''I agree with Shippo.'' Sango said as she walked into the room.

''I as well Lady Kagome and I know the children will love to have some.'' Miroku said

''Keh, I'm out numbered. But at lunch I want ramen.'' Inuyasha said

''Agreed, oh and Sango could you look in the storage room and grab the 4 big black bags I have in there.'' Kagome said with a grin on her face.

Sango looked at her and seen the grin.

''You hid the food in the storage room?'' Sango asked with a laugh.

''Well all the cabinets were full in the kitchen and I knew Inuyasha would search my hiking bag. So I had to store most of the ramen plus other food inside them.'' Kagome said

''Alright, do you want me to bring them in the kitchen or in here?'' Sango asked

''In the kitchen if you will please, some of the food is to remain here for you guys.'' Kagome said

(Squawk)

''You ungrateful dragon.'' said Jaken

''Lord Sesshomaru, that ungrateful dragon was trying to drag me to the other side of the house after all the hard work I done gathering him some food.'' Jaken said

''Um Jaken would you like some pancake.'' Kagome asked when she walked back into the sitting room.

Jaken's mouth started to water and he nodded. Kagome knew he feel in love with her pancakes. She walked back into the kitchen and seen AhUn at the window waiting for her to open it. Kagome walked over to the window and opened it.

''Good morning AhUn, here's you some wheat. Just don't get to use to it, I can only get it in my era.'' Kagome said feeding them each a bowel of wheat.

Sesshomaru heard her in the kitchen and smirked to his self.

 _'So that is the reason AhUn was headed to the other side of the house.'_ Sesshomaru thought

''Kagome, I love this new stove you brought back from your time.'' Sango said

''It took a long time to get it. I had to order it over the internet from across the seas. A collector of old stoves had it and it was his last wood burning stove. I got lucky to find and get it. But we can still use the fire pit for stew and soups. The stove they use in my era is a lot different and it is run by electricity or gas.'' Kagome said

''I would like to visit your era just to see some of the things you spoke about.'' Sango said

''Well maybe we can make a trip there when we get back.'' Kagome said

''Oh I would like to.'' said Sango said

''Oh could you set the table while I bring the pancakes and the rest of the food.'' Kagome asked

''Sure'' Sango said

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''We are almost to the shrine. I need you 3 to keep an eye out for the lord of the west and follow him and report everything you see or hear and remember to stay out of sight, smell and hearing. The rest of you, I need you to keep a look out for any trouble. The dark priests will be searching the temple and try to bring down the spell over it quietly.'' Aoi said

''Aoi, there are some wolves up ahead. Some are going in to the woods, but they seem to be all over the place.'' said a demon

''We will wait them out master wanted us to be quiet. Most wolves don't stay too long in one area unless it is there den.'' Aoi said

''Priest, place a barrier around us we don't need them to see us.'' Aoi said

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Did you pack the food? '' Inuyasha asked

''Yes, it is inside AhUn's left bag. I put a spell on his bags so don't worry they will protect your ramen.'' Kagome said with a giggle.

''Then let's go.'' Inuyasha said

''I have the first aid kit, tent and among other things in AhUn's right bag, we just need to stop by the clinic on the way out and get some medicine for different types of poison.'' Kagome said

''Mom I have a problem.'' Shippo said

They all turned to see him taller then he used to be with a towel wrapped around him. He had grown up to Inuyasha's lower chest area.

''Keh, the runt hit his growth spurt.'' Inuyasha said

''I knew you would soon it is why I packed you some bigger clothing and from the looks of it I guessed correctly on some of them.'' Kagome said as she opened her hiking bag and pulled out some clothing for Shippo.

''Here make sure this fit and give these others and the smaller ones to Sango. We will stop in some villages on the way and pick up a few more clothing.'' Kagome said

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Aoi look'' said Shunran (spy1)

''Is that the lord of the west?'' asked Hiten (spy 2)

''Yes, you are to follow him.'' Said Aoi

''What about the others that following him?'' asked Akago (spy3)

''From some of the information I have gathered. The half breed is his half-brother, the imp is the lord's servant the dragon is his pet. The kit, human, wolf and cat I'm not sure who they are. But follow and report everything he does and what is said from the looks of it they are soon to travel.'' Said Aoi

''Priest, you better get ready to take this barrier down. Keep your eyes open for the slayer and monk and priestess. To think about it, that human female with the lord looks like the priestess from the other day.'' said Aoi

''She doesn't look like a priestess.'' Said Shunran

''You're right she is not dressed in priestess clothing maybe it just a human with him.'' Said Aoi

''There leaving.'' Said Hiten

''Put the barrier down so we can follow them.'' said Shunran

''It's down lets go.'' Said Akago

''The rest of you, move to the shrine'' said Aoi


	14. Chapter 14

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 14_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Lady Mayu, what are you doing?'' asked a priestess

''Shush… I'm trying to focus.'' Said Lady Mayu

''For what reason, we can't break the bars around us.'' Said another

''I'm trying to reach out to the Shikon Priestess.'' Lady Mayu said to the other priestess

''Oh and do tell how you suppose to reach out to the Shikon priestess?'' Lord Suijn asked as he walked upon them.

''Pray to the heavens of course my lord.'' Said Lady Mayu

 _'I can't let him know about Lady Kagome. Hmm now who was the other priestess oh yes Lady Kikyou she was once the protected the jewel once before.'_ Lady Mayu thought

''And why would you be praying to the heavens for the Shikon priestess?'' Lord Suijn asked pretending to be a nice guy to get his answers.

''Lady Kikyou is in the heavens my Lord.'' Said Lady Mayu

''I remember her they said she died from the evil hanyou Naraku.'' Said another priestess

''WHAT?'' Lord Suijn yelled

All of the priestess jumped and looked down ward. He walks up to lady Mayu.

''Is this true? '' Lord Suijn asked

''Yes, my lord.'' said lady Mayu

''I thought she had died over 50 years ago.'' a dark priestess said as she walked to the cell.

''She did, but a dark witch brought her back from the dead but in a clay body that stole souls to walk this plain.'' Said another

''Where does she rest at?'' asked the dark priestess

No one wanted to answer the dark priestess.

''My lord if she was able to return to us once before maybe we can do it again. But in order to do it, we will need her ashes. I know of a witch who can bring her back in a living body, we just would need a volunteer and her ashes.'' the dark priestess said as she looked to all the priestess inside the cell.

''Answer her question where does she rest?'' asked Lord Suijn

A priestess named Kimi looked to be the age of 18 started to hide behind another and the lord had seen her.

''Oh why do you try to hide from your lord?'' Lord Suijn asked

''I just would like to go home my lord, I'm still in training.'' Said Kimi

He smiled and looked at her up and down and walked around her.

''I see, could you answer the question I asked?'' Lord Suijn said

''Yes my lord, but I want to go home.'' Kimi said

''You're a brave little one to be barging with your lord. Now answer the question before I get very upset.'' Lord Suijn said as he was touching her face down ward to her neck and shoulders then her hair.

''In...in Edo my lord, the high priestess Keade was my teacher during the summer months and she was Lady Kikyou younger sister. Lady Keade passed away a few months ago.'' Kimi said as he was touching her.

He looked to the dark priestess after she answered him.

''Go and get the ashes and what you need… (He paused)…and take this little one with you she may return.'' Lord Suijn said with a look that said otherwise and the dark priestess knew what he meant from it.

''Yes of course my lord.'' Said the dark priestess

''General, move all of the priestess to the wagons, we are to travel.'' Said Lord Suijn

''Yes my lord.'' General said

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Shippo you need to block more, you leaving to many openings again.'' Kagome said as her and Shippo practices while Inuyasha went to hunt dinner and Sesshomaru watched them.

''Is this better mom?'' Shippo asked as he went to defend better

''Yes, now let's practice with going faster.'' Said Kagome

Kagome had transformed in to a tiger demon before Inuyasha had returned. When Inuyasha did see the tiger demon and jumped between tiger demon and Shippo to attack the tiger demon.

''Why don't you pick someone your own size?'' asked Inuyasha as he pulled out his sword.

''Inuyasha that's…..'' Shippo tried to tell him as Inuyasha jumped in the air to attack.

Kagome figured she give him some practice if Inuyasha didn't notice it was her.

''Kagome'' Shippo said right when Inuyasha and Kagome swords touched.

Kagome grinned and Inuyasha had an odd look on his face.

''What the hell Kagome, how are you a tiger demon?'' Inuyasha asked

''I'm a shape shifter and can transform in to demons just like I can human and other beings.'' Said Kagome

''Keh, you could have picked something other than a tiger.'' Inuyasha said as he put his sword away.

Kagome transformed into a black haired dog demon.

''Is this better?'' Kagome asked as Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed and repeated a few more times.

 _'Dam she's beautiful as a dog demon.'_ Inuyasha thought.

Sesshomaru had seen her transform in to a dog demon. His eyes widen slightly then returned to his normal state. He had the same thought's Inuyasha had.

''Um Inuyasha are you okay?'' Kagome asked as she waved her hand in front of him.

''Yeah, I was able to catch a dear for dinner.'' said Inuyasha

''Alright, Shippo keep practicing while I go cook.'' Kagome said as he nodded to her.

Kagome was a blur as she ran passed where Sesshomaru was sitting going to camp.

Inuyasha, Shippo and even Sesshomaru had to blink and looked at each other, she was faster than Sesshomaru.

''Wow, I have never seen anyone move faster than Lord Sesshomaru.'' said Shippo

''Keh, that makes 2 of us runt.'' Inuyasha said as he shook his head.

Sesshomaru had to fight back his urge to chase her. She was in heat and he caught her scent as she passed by him.

Sesshomaru had seen Inuyasha watching over the kit. He then stood up and walked back to camp. Sesshomaru stood watching her place the meat over the fire and walked over to one of her bags returning the herbs and season in to it. Then she garbed the water containers and stated walking to the river and he followed her.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and whispered.

''It would be wise to cover your scent while you're in heat.'' Sesshomaru said to her and seen her face turns about 15 shades of red.

Kagome nodded and covered her scent she didn't trust herself to reply at the moment.

Sesshomaru leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her to him.

''Thank you, I didn't know.'' Kagome said in a low voice.

They broke apart and Sesshomaru nodded to her. Then watched as Kagome gathered water and they both returned to camp.

Jaken, AhUn, Kai and Umai had seen Lord Sesshomaru follow Kagome and looked at each other.

Jaken, AhUn, Kai and Umai had already picked up the way Sesshomaru and Kagome been acting with each other and knew it would be unwise to follow or speak about it.

Upon Sesshomaru's and Kagome's return they heard swords clashing together and looked at each other.

''Stay here'' Sesshomaru said she nodded to him and he went to the sound.

Once in view, Sesshomaru had seen it were Inuyasha and Shippo were sword practicing. Sesshomaru went back so Kagome would know all was well.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Aoi the spell over the shrine is no longer in the way.'' Said a priest

''Good we can move inside and put a barrier over us and no one will notice.'' Said Aoi

''It seems they had moved most of the scrolls to another room there is only 6 scrolls on the shelf.'' Said another priest

''Alright, let's find them and place those 6 back after you read them. We don't need to alert anyone and try to keep everything like it was when we came in here.'' Said Aoi

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Ah that smells so good.'' said Shunran

''I agree'' said Akago

''Grrr… one of us needs to hunt, you go Akago'' said Hiten

''You just want to watch the girl.'' Said Akago

''I've never seen a shape shifter before. I had thought they were all extinct.'' Said Hiten

''From the looks of things your both out of luck seems our dear lord has a liking to her.'' Said Shunran

''He is not the only one.'' Akago said looking at Shunran and Hiten.

''Fine I'll go hunt, but it will be your turn next.'' Shunran said to Akago.

The other two watched Kagome and the others eat and when done they seen her clean everything.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''I'm going to get a bath will you two come with me?'' Kagome asked Umai and Kai.

They nodded and Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies and went to the hot spring.

''I'll return after I get a done.'' Kagome told the others.

''AhUn, follow her and keep close.'' Sesshomaru said they nodded and grunted then followed her.

Kagome had heard what he said smiled.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Oh no you don't, you're not following her if I can't. We have to spy on lord Sesshomaru.'' Hiten said to Akago

''Fine'' Akago said

Meanwhile another had heard what Kagome said while he was hunting and followed her but kept his distant and cover.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Shunran was up in the tree's he had seen her stop at the hot spring and she started to get undress until she stopped.

''Why do I feel like someone is watching me.'' Kagome said she looked around and then spread her aura out.

Shunran had heard her and made sure his aura, and sent was hidden as he watched her aura spread outward.

Right before her aura got 2 ft. from him a rabbit had jumped out of the bushes and Kagome jumped and seen the rabbit.

''Oh you scared me little one I guess you're the one who was watching me huh.'' Kagome smiled as she spoke to the rabbit.

Kagome had transformed back to a human and walked in to the spring.

''Ah this feels so much better Kai, Umai your both welcome to join if you wish.'' Kagome said

Both looked at each other Umai shook her head no while Kai jumped right on in. Kagome busted out laughing as water splashed on Umai.

''You might as well join us since your wet now.'' Kagome said to Umai

Umai jumped in on top of Kai making her dunk her head in the water and then Umai jumped back out.

Kagome giggled at the way the two were acting.

 _'Dam no matter what form she changes into she still beautiful'_ Shunran thought to his self.

Then all at once a barrier was around the hot spring and Kagome as she washed.

 _'Well dam that takes the whole fun out of everything. (He sighed) I better go hunt and get back to the others.'_ Shunran thought to his self

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Shippo had noticed the way Lord Sesshomaru had been more protective of Kagome.

 _'Hmm I wander what has got in to him? He has never been this protective of mom. I've only seen Inuyasha kind of like this before…_ 'Shippo stopped his train of thoughts.

.

Shippo looked up and seen Kagome and AhUn, Kai and Umai were returning.

''Do any of you feel as if we are being watched?'' asked Kagome

''Yeah, but I am not sure where they are. They are hiding the scent and auras.'' said Inuyasha

''I have also noticed, they will slip.'' said Sesshomaru

''Are you ready to read a poem to me?'' Kagome asked Shippo

''Ah do I really need to read out loud.'' whined Shippo

''Yes now stop acting like that.'' Kagome said handing him a book and showed him what to read.

Inuyasha grunted and jumped in to a tree, while the others placed there self's were they intend to sleep.

''Alright begin Shippo'' Kagome said as he went to reading a poem.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Shunran what took you so long?'' asked Hiten

''It was not easy to hunt and we can't cook them here, here is some rabbits now eat.'' Said Shunran

''I hate eating raw rabbits.'' said Akago

''Well get used to it, we have to remain hidden. Remember!'' Said Shunran

''Feh, whatever.'' said Hiten

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Two hours later, Inuyasha and the others were asleep other than Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed and was just resting.

Until he heard Kagome tossing and turning in her sleep he looked to her. Before he could get up Kagome jumped up from her sleeping bag and breathing hard then heard her speak.

''Lady Mayu's calling'' Kagome said in a low voice.

Inuyasha had woke from hearing her and jumped down from the tree. He looked at her and then to Sesshomaru and then both looked to Kagome.

Kagome's body started to glow a light pink. Then she wrote her name in the air and blew in to it and they could hear soft music play as she done it.

''Lady Mayu, I hear you're calling.'' Kagome said

''Lady Kagome, the calling is short. You need to know the war lord has planned to bring Lady Kikyou back from the dead and believes her to be the true Shikon. The war lord is planning to use, by force all the priestess's to free some dragon from a spell. We are traveling to unknown lands as we are blindfolded. Please be safe and remain hidden Lady Kagome, he does not know about you. I must go someone is coming.'' Said Lady Mayu

Kagome face paled when she heard what Lady Mayu said.

''Kagome what was that about and why are you so pale?'' asked Inuyasha

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then to Sesshomaru and back to Inuyasha.

''It was a priestess calling. All priestess is able to do it but it drains a lot of their powers. Lady Mayu had sent a message and I don't think you are going to like what she said Inuyasha.'' Said Kagome

''Keh, what was the message?'' Inuyasha asked

''You may want to s.i.t down Inuyasha.'' Said Kagome

She moved closer to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and he done as she asked.

''Lady Mayu said, the war lord is planning to use by force all the priestess's to free some dragon from a spell and were traveling to unknown lands due to them being blindfolded. (She paused and looked straight in Inuyasha eyes and took a deep breath.) And he…he has plans to bring Kikyou back from the dead, he believes her to be the true Shikon.'' Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha reaction.

Sesshomaru remained quiet as he listened to what she said. He stiffened when he heard the word dragon and then again when he hears her say about Kikyou. He looked and watched Inuyasha to see how he would take the news.

Inuyasha face paled even more then Kagome's did and tried to talk and nothing came out. Kagome reached and held his hand.

''Inuyasha, I know this is going to be hard for you. But we are not sure if he can bring her back yet. Lady Mayu will tell me if he does okay, but right now I need you to remain calm and keep your mind clear and remember our quest. It is more important at the moment, but if you need me, I will be here for you.'' Said Kagome

Inuyasha nodded his head. It was all he could do and leaned in and hugged Kagome.

Sesshomaru was starting to get jealous, when she held his hand and again when he hugged her but stopped his self from acting on it.

Sesshomaru knew they saw each other as siblings and understood the actions and the reason between them both. He returned to the tree he was leaning against Sesshomaru glanced his eyes to them when he smelt Inuyasha's tears and seen him crying on Kagome's shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 15_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Kagome had reach Midoriko after she returned to sleep and spoke to her about Kikyou.

''Kagome, I will speak and warn her, there is no need to worry.'' Said Midoriko

''Lady Midoriko, I don't understand how he could bring her back. The witch from before had passed long ago. There is not even a hand full of her ashes that remain.'' Said Kagome

''There are a few ways threw dark magic. It can be done, though it is not easy nor good to do either way.'' said Midoriko

''If it's done with dark magic will it make her a dark priestess?'' Kagome asked

''One part of her soul has been reborn with another around 18 years ago. Kikyou's remaining three souls has merged into one. Before her soul was full of bitter and hate, now she is at peace. It would be hard for her to return as a dark priestess. '' Said Midoriko

''Poor Inuyasha, he doesn't know what to think. He loves and misses her so much and it breaks my heart to see him so sad and longing for her. If they do bring her back it will be even harder for him. Kikyou and Inuyasha have already been through so much already.'' Said Kagome

Midoriko hugged Kagome.

''We both know life and death can both be hard and never easy. All we can do is hope for the best and do what we think is right and continue to move forward.'' said Midoriko

''I know, but still it's not fair.'' Kagome said in a low voice with tears falling from her eyes. Midoriko held Kagome a little longer.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Aoi, I found the hidden room.'' The priest said

The priest pushed the wall opened and found large rooms full of scrolls some they have not seen before.

''Here are the scrolls we read before but over here on the other shelf's, it seems most of them has not been touched in many years.'' priest said

''Alright, you take this shelf and the other takes the next, I will take the remaining 4 rolls since I read faster than you two. The rest of you stand guard and alert.'' Said Aoi

After the first 3 scrolls the priest read he stopped on one and went to Aoi.

''Aoi, this is a scroll about the Shikon guardian. I know it is not what we are looking for but it may be helpful.'' Said the priest

''Let me see it, and keep reading the others. We will need to read every scroll there is in here.'' said Aoi

Aoi opened the scroll and read it to herself.

 _'The jewel of four souls huh, oh they added to it lets see that's what happened to it, she destroyed it. I had heard stories about the event, but never read about it. This took place in this very village no wander it was so guarded.'_ Aoi thought

''Priest's gather any scrolls about the Shikon and the others were searching for.'' Said Aoi

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Master Miroku.'' The headmen were knocking on Kagome's home trying to wake Miroku.

(Knock, knock) ''Master Miroku, Master Miroku '' The headmen yelled out.

''What is it you need so early in the morning?'' asked Miroku who was about half asleep.

''Couple of the men was checking around the village spotted some lights were Lady Kikyou and Lady Keade lay at rest. When they reported back, I went to see about it and the remaining of lady Kikyou ashes are no longer there.'' Said the headmen

''Show me.'' Miroku said and went with the village headmen to see about it. Sango over heard what he said.

''Oh no not again.'' said Sango as she went to check the home making sure it was still safe.

Miroku looked and seen were the graves were indeed disturbed. He looked closer and seen traces of a dark priestess.

''Hmmm, what would a dark priestess have to do with Lady Kikyou's remains?'' Miroku said more to his self than to anyone.

''A dark priestess?'' asked the headmen

''Yes, there are traces of her aura around the stone. I suspect she is the one who took what little had remained of Lady Kikyou ashes. But the reason for it is unknown.'' Miroku said

''First the shrine, and now this happens.'' Said the headmen

''Yes, it seems the barriers Lady Keade and I had over the village are not strong enough. We will need to let everyone know if any danger comes for everyone to head to Lady Kagome's home or to the clinic. A Lady Kagome barrier is a lot stronger and she has extended the barrier three miles around her home, and 5 miles around the clinic. Lady Kagome had prepared before she left for her travels in case of any danger comes to the villager. She has also stocked up on none perishable foods for in case such events takes place.'' said Miroku

''Lady Kagome has done so much for all of us and we would never be able to repay her kindness.'' Said the headmen

''I would have to agree with you. We are truly blessed to have her and to repay Lady Kagome we must do as she wished and that is to protect each other and stay safe.'' Said Miroku

The headmen nodded his head in agreement.

''Come lets gather the other men and go to each home, there is not much I can do about Lady Kikyou. I not know what we are up against or the reasons. For now we prepare the villager's for the worst and for them to gather any extra blankets or clothing and store it in the outside storage rooms at Lady Kagome's and the clinic's.'' said Miroku

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Mom, what's wrong with Inuyasha? He is just sitting in the same spot since I woke up.'' Shippo asked

''I will tell you about it later Shippo, for now help me gather camp up.'' Kagome asked

Inuyasha was unable to sleep or move since Kagome spoke to him on what Lady Mayu had said. He came out of it when he heard Sesshomaru call out to the imp.

''Jaken'' said Sesshomaru

''Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.'' said Jaken

''I need you to deliver this scroll to the moon palace.'' Said Sesshomaru in a low tone

''Yes, my lord right away.'' Jaken said as he had started walking and then froze.

''My Lord how is I to fly to the palace?'' Jaken asked and before Sesshomaru could reply Kagome spoke.

''Umai said she can take you Jaken if it is alright with Sesshomaru. Since AhUn is carrying most of the food and supplies.'' Said Kagome

Sesshomaru looked to her and agreed with a nod. Jaken and Umai left.

''It will take them a few days to get there and return.'' Sesshomaru said so Kagome would not worry about Umai and she nodded.

''Jaken has changed in the last few months.'' Said Shippo

''What makes you say that?'' asked Kagome

''His not as annoying and yelling like he used to and stays quiet more.'' said Shippo

''Keh, you're still annoying.'' Said Inuyasha

''I am not.'' Said Shippo

''Yes, you are runt.'' Said Inuyasha

''I'll show you annoying.'' Shippo said in a low voice and walked behind him.

Kagome was watching them and seen Shippo had a water container.

''Inuyasha'' Kagome said and before she could tell him Shippo threw water on Inuyasha's head.

''WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT.'' yelled Inuyasha and went to chasing Shippo and Kagome went to laughing at them.

''Get back here.'' yelled Inuyasha

''You needed a bath Inuyasha. I just thought I'd help.'' Shippo said as he ran.

Sesshomaru just stared at them in amusement, while the others were laughing or shaking their heads at them.

Kagome changed in to a black fox and went after Shippo.

''I got you.'' Kagome said as they rolled and laughed at each other

''That tickle's …you win.'' Said Shippo

''Alright, no more trickery for now, we still have a long ways to travel.'' Said Kagome

''Okay mom, are we stopping at the next village?'' He asked

''It will be up to the other's but if we do, I will get you some more clothing, and some small weapon's that you can hide under your clothing much like some of the ones I have. If a black smith is in the village. It will have to do until I can seek out Totosai and get better ones made for you.'' Said Kagome

''I want a dagger and some Shuriken.'' Said Shippo

''It is the reason I will need to seek out Totosai.'' Kagome said

''I wander what powers they would hold for me? I know my sword has some.'' Said Shippo

''It will be different from your sword Shippo. The sword I had made for you will do until you have mastered it and learned to control power within a sword. Later in time you will be given a new sword with different and greater power upon it. Mine and Rins daggers can transform into special swords even if Rin does not know this yet and will only works in our hands. Later in time Rin will learn to use and master the sword for now she is to learn and master the dagger, bow, her relic and art of a slayers.'' Said Kagome

''What about a fan like you have mom?'' Shippo asked

''You would look weird trying to use a fan.'' Said Kagome

''Okay mom.'' Said Shippo

''Alright, now take a seat up on AhUn and let's start your lessons for the day.'' Said Kagome

Inuyasha and the others were listing to everything Kagome and Shippo was saying as everyone was walking. The others hardly spoke much while traveling.


	16. Chapter 16

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 16_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Is it me or does that girl changes in to the rarest breed of demons or some that has been extinct?'' asked Shunran

''I noticed it when she transformed into a black haired Inu at first I had thought she changed into a shadow Inu like you, until I seen the color of black was different.'' Said Hiten

''This time it was a black fox and they are extinct.'' Said Akago

''But the white tiger is also rare.'' Said Hiten

''No matter what she changes to, she is still beautiful.'' Said Shunran

''I think we all agree she is beautiful.'' Said Akago

''Her kit has a lot of spirit, and she seems to be a good mother.'' Said Hiten

''It's not her kit, but she may have adopted him.'' Said Shunran

''How do you know that?'' Hiten asked

''When she had changed in to a black hair Inu demon I could smell her innocents and heat, until she covered her scent. I had almost lost control to run after her.'' Said Shunran

''Yeah, you would know with you being an Inu shadow yourself.'' Said Akago

''Feh, I'm proud I'm not an Inu.'' Said Hiten

''You enjoy being a rat?'' asked Akago

''Yeah, what of it? At less I'm not an ugly bird.'' Said Hiten

''Hey, I like being a bird thank you.'' Said Akago

''Sure, bird brain if you say so.'' Said Hiten

''Will you two stop? And remember we have a job to do.'' asked Shunran

''Feh, I'm bored the girl and the kit is the only two that talks most of the time. We don't even know where they are headed to and from way the girl spoke they will be traveling for a while.'' Said Hiten

''Akago, why don't you go back and let Aoi know what's going on. Oh and get some money we will need it to keep up with them.'' said Shunran

''Why don't you go yourself?'' asked Akago

''Because you can't stay together long enough before you two starts fighting each other and I don't trust a rat with money.'' Said Shunran

''Alright, I would have to agree with you on the rat.'' Said Akago

''Hey, what I do?'' asked Hiten

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''We don't let half breed's or humans in this village.'' a Beaver demon said at the village gate.

''Grrrr…and what is wrong with humans and half breeds?'' Kagome asked

''You filthy human go away before I kill you.'' Said the Beaver

''Let them pass and if you touch her or speak to her the way again I will kill you.'' Said Lord Sesshomaru

He looked at who spoke to him and ready to jump on him until he seen who it was.

''You're the Lord of the west!'' the Beaver stated

He stared at the Beaver.

''Forgive me my lord. You and the fox are more than welcome to come in, but I cannot allow these two to enter. It is against our law of the village.'' Said the Beaver

''I said let them pass, my word over rides your law.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Keh, we can always stop at the next village.'' said Inuyasha

''There is no other village for another 5 days walk.'' Said Shippo

''Do you know this area Shippo?'' Asked Kagome

''Yes mom, I've been here once before. But it was a long time ago.'' Said Shippo

''Mom'' the Beaver said and looked at Kagome and then back to Shippo.

''Yeah, she's my mom got a problem with it?'' Shippo asked while getting upset about the way he said it and looked at them.

Kagome looked to the beaver and ready to jump on him if he says anything out of the way.

The beaver looked at them again and then Lord of the west and remembered what he had said.

''Please enter.'' Said the beaver

As they walked through the village to the shops they could hear what the villagers and what they were saying and seen the looks all were giving. They stopped in front of one of the clothing shops.

''Shippo, go pick you out some clothing while Sesshomaru and I look for a blacksmiths shop. Inuyasha, could you stay with Shippo for me? I don't want to stay here no longer then needed.'' Kagome asked saying the last part in a lower voice.

He grunted.

''Keh, I guess.'' Said Inuyasha

Kagome handed Shippo some money. Then Kagome and Sesshomaru went in search of the blacksmith's shop.

When they found it they walked right on in and didn't see the blacksmith so they took a chance to look throughout the shop. Sesshomaru had walked to the back of the shop while Kagome was in the front looking around that is until the blacksmith walked in and spotted Kagome.

''Now what is a filthy human like you doing in my shop?'' He asked

She turned to him and moved so fast he didn't know what slapped him to the ground.

''Filthy, I'll show you who is filthy you big jerk.'' Said Kagome

While he was on the ground, Sesshomaru had heard what happened and within a few seconds he was standing beside Kagome.

When the Blacksmith looked up to see who slapped him to the ground, he was shocked.

''Since when can a human move so fast or slap so hard?'' the Blacksmith asked more to his self then out loud.

''Not everything is what it seems and don't ever call me Filthy again got it.'' Kagome said in an anger voice and was now glowing pink.

''I would advise you from angering her any further if you wish to live.'' Sesshomaru said as he looked down at the blacksmith.

When Shippo and Inuyasha came out of the story they both looked at each other with wide eyes.

''Someone has pissed Kagome off.'' said Inuyasha

''Yeah!'' said Shippo as he and Inuyasha both ran to where she was.

The villager's and shop keepers whom had seen and heard what happened were shocked.

''Kagome'' ''mom'' Inuyasha and Shippo both said as they ran inside the blacksmiths shop and backed off just a little upon seeing her glowing pink.

''Kagome, you need to calm down your relic is glowing around you.'' Said Inuyasha

Hiten and Shunran seen and heard what had happened as they were pretending to look in the shops.

Then everyone watched as Shippo walked up to Kagome and taken hold of one of her hands. Shippo had already known her relic knew who he was and would not harm him. Once his hand held hers, the glow around her changed from pink to silver and started to fade away slow.

''I'm sorry. I just can't stand being called a filthy any longer. This village is blind by those who is different or for what they are or maybe.'' Said Kagome

''Mom'' Shippo said as he was still holding her hand and pulled it just a little to get her to look at him.

Kagome looked at him and hugged him.

''Pick a dagger feels right to you honey.'' Said Kagome

''Lady Kagome'' a grey fox demon said as he walked up to her.

Kagome turn to the grey fox demon. It had taken Kagome by surprised but soon realizes who the demon was.

''It is you, what are you doing here this far from the western lands?'' the grey fox asked as he lowered his head to her.

''We are traveling with some great importance and on our way we made a stop to gather some clothing and a dagger for Shippo.'' Kagome said as the grey fox looked to Shippo

''My you have grown, soon you will be as tall as lord Inuyasha here.'' Said the grey fox

The blacksmith spoke after the grey fox had.

''I'm sorry my lady for what I had said. I had judged you without knowing who you are.'' Said the blacksmith

Kagome swung around to face him and then spoke.

''All of you need to stop being so blind and judgmental, humans, hanyou's, demons and any other beings are all the same. People are only mainly different in looks and power and life span. You have good and bad people no matter the species.'' Kagome said

Kagome then turned and faced the grey fox and Inuyasha.

''It is good to see you Ki, but I must take my leave. We can see and talk with each other at another time.'' Kagome said as she turned to walk out from the shops and village.

The grey fox waited until Kagome left and then spoke.

''She is correct and you should be ashamed of you selves for disrespecting lady Kagome.'' the grey fox said to the blacksmith and then turned to Shippo and Inuyasha.

''Lord Inuyasha, young Shippo hope to see you and Lady Kagome at a better time in the future and continue with the alliance with each other.'' the grey fox said

Both Inuyasha and Shippo nodded their heads as the grey fox done the same as he also left the village headed home.

Everybody moved to the sides as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked side by side passing everyone.

The people had their heads downward in respect to her and shame for their selves.

Shippo looked to Inuyasha who had a smirk on his face. Shippo grinned.

''Let's see what is in here. Will you help uncle Inuyasha?'' asked Shippo

Inuyasha looked at him it was the first time he had called him Uncle Inuyasha.

''Sure runt.'' he said with a grin.

The blacksmith looked at them when he heard what Shippo said and then he thought about everything he had seen. He knew Inuyasha was half Inu and the lord was full demon and now hearing the kit calling him uncle and with the girl and half breed smelling close to same. He knew then they were a family.

''All different, but yet all is alike.'' He said in a low voice some of the shop keepers had heard what he said.

The beaver walked over to the blacksmith and asked what he meant.

''What do you mean?'' asked the beaver

''Even if they look different they are a family.'' Said the blacksmith to the beaver

''Explain?'' The beaver asked.

''The half breed and the girl smelled as if they were siblings the odd part of it was they smelled as if they were full blooded sister and brother instead of half. But it is clear he is a half Inu demon anyone can see that. The kit I assume is her adopted son and he just called the half breed uncle. I now understand what she had said and the meaning behind it.'' Said the blacksmith

''Yes, I noticed it when they walked past me at the gates with the smells. One of the villager men had told me there is only one Inu half breed alive in the world. From what I was told Lord of the west, an Inu half breed, a human slayer, a monk and the Shikon miko and their alleys are the ones that hunted and had taking down Naraku and destroyed the Shikon jewel. The very same Inu half breed that is now in your shop and from I just felt the female is the Shikon miko.'' Said the beaver

''We had indeed made a great mistake by disrespecting such a lady and should change the laws of the village so to never make the same mistake ever again. Humans and half breeds spend the same money as demons do and I don't think it would hurt to start doing trades with them.'' Said the blacksmith

''I agree, now let's go tell the half breed and the kit.'' said the beaver

The blacksmith nodded and the many of the other shop keeper's who had seen and heard everything had also agreed and followed the beaver and the blacksmith.

Hiten had followed Kagome and Sesshomaru. While Shunran stayed in the shadows close to the beaver and blacksmith listening to everything they were saying.

 _'I had heard stories about the event on Naraku and the jewel. Now I see why Aoi had so much trouble at that shrine and why it was so protective.'_ Shunran thought to his self.

He stepped away from them and went to find Hiten.


	17. Chapter 17

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 17_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Oh my'' Inukameko said as She reread the scroll Sesshomaru had sent.

''General'' Inukameko said

''Yes my lady'' General said

''If the ancient dragon lord Ryura becomes free from his spell the armies will need to be prepared to go in to battle at any time against him. Times are changing and it is soon up on us and I will be informing all the Lords and the elders in place of my son. He is traveling with great importance to aid the new guardian on a quest that could effect and save us all. '' Said Lady Inukameko

The general paled when he heard about the ancient dragon.

''My lady is it the same ancient dragon from the stories of long ago?'' General asked

''Yes, I will need a few of the fastest messenger's we have and prepare the armies. This is greater then what my son and the others had faced with Naraku. It will take everyone to work together as it was the only way in the past.'' Inukameko said to the general

''My lady do you know where they are located, so to put a stop to them before he is freed?'' General asked

''No, it is the reason to be prepared. The priestess that has been captured by the human war lord had messaged the guardian using her holy relic. From what I was told it does not last long as it drains too much relic. Now go do what I have asked.'' Inukameko said

''Yes my lady, I will send them to you and prepare the armies.'' General bowed and left

''Imp, I will send a message to my son after I have received messages back from the others.'' Inukameko said to Jaken

''Yes my lady, as you wish.'' Jaken said and bowed

Inukameko went to writing messages to the other Lord's and the elders. She explained the reasoning taking charge in her son's stead. While he is away and that she was the only one who is able to stay in contact with him due to the risks and the great importance of the quest. Six messengers rushed in front of her bowing and waiting. When she finished the first scroll she moved her hand over it and made few more copies. She then rolled each one and placed a magic seal on each then given them the scrolls and sending them off.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Umai said, they had arrived at your mother's palace. They will stay waiting until messengers return and may take a few more days to return to us.'' Kagome said to Sesshomaru he only nodded.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Hiten and Shunran both looked at each other.

''How the hell is she talking to this Umai?'' asked Hiten

Shunran looked to him.

''I do not know and looks like Akago is on his way back.'' He said as he looked up and seen Akago flying low to them.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Hmm'' Kagome said and the others looked to her and she spoke to them all telepathically.

 _'Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo do you still have the same feeling that were being watched and followed?'_ Kagome asked

All three answered _'Yes'_

 _'I know we had all sensed it before but I had thought it was just some travelers going the same way but not now.'_ Kagome said

 _'There are 3 of them.'_ said Sesshomaru

 _'A rat, bird, and the last one I'm not sure I think it is another Inu.'_ said Inuyasha

 _'I can't pinpoint were they at, with them hiding there scent and aura. But they will screw up again and forget to hide sooner or later.'_ said Inuyasha

 _'Do we keep pretending we have not noticed them?'_ asked Shippo

 _'Keh, yeah if we want to catch them.'_ said Inuyasha

 _'Oh okay'_ said Shippo

 _'We will only talk telepathically on any important stuff until we can catch them.'_ said Kagome

They had all agreed.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Aoi'' said the priest

''What?'' Aoi asked

''I may have found something here.'' The priest handed Aoi the scroll he had found.

Aoi had taken the scroll and went to reading it.

''Well now, seem were getting more here than any other shrine alright keep looking for anything else.'' Aoi said

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''My lord the human war lord will be here soon, do you wish for me to prepare your weapons and battle gear?'' asked Yutaka (The dragon lord's brother.)

''No, I need to find out more information and I will play along for now, later I will kill the war lord. '' Lord Ryura said

''Of course my lord, as you wish'' said Yutaka

''You will be rewarded Yutaka when the time comes. You are my brother and have been with me since we entered this world and when this spell was placed on me.'' Lord Ryura said

''My lord if I may speak freely'' asked Yutaka

''Speak'' said Lord Ryura

''My lord, I still do not trust the slave Aoi, I feel she is holding information.'' Said Yutaka

''I do agree with you Yutaka. Just keep watching over her. I have had much time to think over the years and to be more caution over the beings from this world.'' Said Lord Ryura

''His here, Yutaka go back into hiding.'' said Lord Ryura

''Yes my lord'' Yutaka said as he left.

The war lord walked in front of the dragon.

''I have brought with me ten light priestesses. I will keep my word if you keep yours.'' Lord Suijn said

''Very well, I agree to keep my word same as you. Tell me have you found this Shikon miko you spoke about?'' asked Lord Ryura

''Yes, she was brought back from the dead but it had placed her in to a deep sleep and may take weeks to awaken.'' Said Lord Suijn

The dragon lord looked to him.

''Brought back from the dead? How is that even possible?'' asked Lord Ryura

''There are very few with the gift to bring back the dead.'' Lord Suijn said

Lord Ryura looked at him and then back to the wagon he seen all the priestesses in chains and blind folded being lead off the wagon. A dark priestess walked to both lords and she bowed to them.

''My lord since the priestesses of light does not wish to aid willingly, I will be the main power source. The new chains that are now being placed on to the priestesses are not normal chains. I had them made. They are to draw out there holy light by force. I myself will channel there power of light to free the dragon.'' Said the dark priestess

Both lord's nodded and watched as she lined each priestess until Lady Mayu passed out.

''Ah, you are a worthless priestess.'' Said the dark priestess

She unchained her and put the older chain on Lady Mayu and told the guard.

''Place this waste back into the wagon. She has drained her relic somehow, I'm surprised she still breathing.'' dark priestess said

''Why not just kill her?'' asked Lord Ryura

''We will still need all of the priestess after we have freed you.'' Said Lord Suijn

He nodded.

''Very well, you may start.'' Lord Suijn said to the dark priestess

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome stopped walking.

''We need to stop.'' Kagome said

Inuyasha turned and seen her starting to glow.

''Kagome'' said Inuyasha

''The calling'' Was all Kagome said and they now understood why she needed to stop.

They all had stopped and watched her glow and done the same she did once before with writing her name and they heard soft music as Kagome listened and spoke to Lady Mayu.

When she was done she stopped glowing and moved from one side to the next as to pass out. Sesshomaru was the first to catch her, Shippo and Inuyasha was in front of her.

''What's wrong with mom?'' asked Shippo

With him been asleep last time this happened he didn't know what was going on.

''She received a message from another priestess it is some kind of holy power thing and drains a lot of relic from them.'' said Inuyasha to Shippo

''I'm fine Shippo just a little stressed and dizzy some.'' Said Kagome

''What was the message?'' asked Inuyasha

''I will speak of it later'' Kagome said as she looked into the woods.

All three of them knew what she meant and nodded.

Sesshomaru walked to AhUn while carrying Kagome.

''Rest and we will continue to walk.'' Sesshomaru said as she nodded to him.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''What happened to the girl?'' asked Akago

''I'm not sure.'' Said Shunran

''Looks like she was about to pass out, maybe she just tired. Hell even I'm tired.'' Said Hiten

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

As they were walking Kagome spoke to them telepathically once again and telling them what Lady Mayu told her.

 _'Lady Mayu said, they brought her and the other priestesses to some cave. The dark priestess has had a chain made to drain them of their light to free the dragon by force. Lady Mayu used up her relic to send a message to me and they could not use her. She also said Kikyou has been brought back by using another young priestess body, who had also been a prisoner with them at one time. When I had spoken to Midoriko about Kikyou she had warned her soul about everything. Midoriko had told me that Kikyou had planned to keep the body in a deep sleep.'_ said Kagome (telepathically)

 _'Is there a way to place the girl's soul back into her body?'_ asked Shippo

 _'I'm not sure Shippo that is something I'll need to ask Midoriko. Until I have the staff she is one of a chosen few people that I'm able to keep a link with that is between the other worlds and myself.'_ Said Kagome

 _'Kikyou, knows what is going on?_ ' Asked Inuyasha

 _'Yes, I had to warn her somehow and Midoriko was the only way I could. Kikyou had told me once before she wanted to be rejoined with the remaining part of her soul. I don't think replacing a 18 year old girl's soul was what she wanted. I know how it feels to have your soul ripped from your body. It is the most painful thing there is to happen to you, even a painful death would not compare to. I know it had to be hard for the girl to go through so much pain.'_ Said Kagome

Sesshomaru knew about the witch due to over hearing on one of Kagome's talk. But had a feeling there was more to it so he looked at Kagome when she spoken about her soul.

 _'How?'_ asked Sesshomaru

Shippo answered before she could.

 _'One time was from a witch and then again by Naraku using Kanna's mirror. I remember when it happened both times. Momma was able to pull her soul back into her body when the witch stole it. But when Kanna stole her soul, mom was able to move, talk and shoot an arrow to into Kanna mirror to free her and the other people's souls.'_ Said Shippo

 _'Keh, I remember when it all happened as well. For someone who was human at the time, I don't how she was able to move. When Kanna stole everybody's soul they were dead.'_ Said Inuyasha

 _'Mom's soul is 5 times larger than any others I have seen. How she was able to call it back and everything is unknown to everybody even Lady Keade could not figure it out. And all this happened when she was human.'_ Said Shippo

Sesshomaru had listened to what they said. He himself was wandering how she was able to do the impossible.


	18. Chapter 18

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 18_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Is it me or does the weather seems to be getting cooler? '' Shippo asked

''The closer we get to the area with the mountain's the weather will change. With spring not been long in season, there will still be much snow still left in the area and be cooler.'' Said Kagome

''So that's why you brought a tent and furs?'' Asked Shippo

''Yeah, I have traveled it once before when I was 14 years old with my family. The view is beautiful but in my era there is a shrine at the top of it and they have theses rides called a chairlift that can carry you up or down where the higher points of the trails are. There are also parks and villages with places to eat and do trading among a lot of other stuff. There is neighboring mountains around but in this era it will be much harder to get there. There will be areas we will have to fly to get where we need to.'' Said Kagome

''Oh okay. Your birthday is next month. Do you think we would get back home before then?'' Shippo asked

''I'm not sure, but are you just wanting to get back because of my birthday or is it you wanting a cake?'' Kagome asked with a grin

''Keh, he just wants to eat all the cake like last time.'' Said Inuyasha

''I can't help mom makes the best cakes.'' Said Shippo

''You didn't even save me any of the last cake she made.'' Inuyasha said as he stared at Shippo.

''Hey! I had help and it was Sango's birthday cake and I have never ate a strawberry cake until then.'' said Shippo

''You can't say much, you always steal all the cookies.'' Said Shippo

''If you stop eating all the cake maybe I'll save you some cookies.'' Said Inuyasha

Kagome went to giggling at the way both were acting.

''How old will you be mom?'' asked Shippo

''I'm not sure if I want to answer that question.'' Said Kagome

''Keh, she will be 21 in human years.'' Said Inuyasha

''Geee…thanks Inuyasha, I had hopped you forgot my age.'' Kagome said in a teasing manner

''Not a chance! '' He said with a grin

''What do you want for you birthday mom?'' asked Shippo

''I just want everyone to be happy and safe.'' Kagome said

''No, I mean what gift do you want?'' Shippo asked

''Keh, you know how she is on gifts Shippo.'' Said Inuyasha

''I know, I was just hoping she tell us.'' Shippo said with a laugh

''I don't need any gift's Shippo as long as you're safe and healthy. It is all gifts that matters to me.'' Kagome said

''I know but sometimes I like to get you something.'' Shippo said

''Well you could always draw something for me.'' Kagome said with a smile

''Okay and I know just what I like to draw for you.'' Shippo said with a big grin

''Whatever it is I'm sure it will be prefect. You have become a great little artist. Alright, I need to find a hot spring. This blood on me from that demon Inuyasha killed stinks.'' Kagome said

''You should have moved out of the way.'' said Inuyasha

''I was in deep sleep, how was I supposed to know he was there.'' Kagome said

''You should had a barrier over you'' said Inuyasha

''Not when I'm trying to speak with Midoriko, it blocks her from getting to me. Plus you guys were awake and close by.'' Said Kagome

''HEY, PUT ME DOWN DOG.'' yelled Hiten

They all looked to were the noise was coming from.

''ARE YOU LISTING, I KNOW DOGS ARE NOT DEATH AND HAS GREAT HEARING IF NOT THEN IL REPEAT P.U.T. M.E. D.O.W.N.'' yelled Hiten

''You're lucky you're still alive, so stop yelling he is not going to listen to you.'' Said Shippo

Sesshomaru walked up and handed the rat to Inuyasha.

''You could use his skin as repairs for you fire robe.'' said Sesshomaru

''PLEASE DON'T SKIN ME. '' Hiten yelled

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with a look that said go to hell.

''Keh, he stinks!'' said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru walked over to AhUn and took out a chain he had in one of the bags and tossed it to Inuyasha.

''Did you find the others?'' Kagome asked in a low tone that only Sesshomaru heard.

''No, I lost their scent the rat was running from another demon when I found him.'' Sesshomaru said to her so only she heard and she nodded to him.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''That stupid rat.'' said Akago

''He got caught, but none of us seen those demons coming. He should have kept his scent covered while running.'' Said Shunran

''I agree.'' said Akago

''It was his turn to report back.'' said Akago

''You will report back but wait and let's see what they will do with him.'' Said Shunran

''Alright, but you know what we must do before he talks.'' Said Akago

''No it is not what WE must do It is what YOU must do. I had agreed to stay and spy while you two report I did not agree kill anyone.'' Said Shunran

''Fine! Then we need to get him out of there and fast.'' Said Akago

''No you go and report I will keep following.'' Said Shunran

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Hiten had freed one of his hands and reached to grab Inuyasha sword. Inuyasha had seen him and grinned once Hiten touched the handle he screamed.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HURT.'' said Hiten

''That will teach you from touching what's not yours.'' Inuyasha said still grinning from ear to ear.

''LET ME GO.'' said Hiten

''Nope.'' said Shippo

''Here put this over his mouth for now'' Kagome said as she handed Shippo some duct tape and he looked at her and then the tape and back to her.

''Its duct tape, trust me it keep him quiet for a little while.'' Said Kagome

''WHAT IS THAT? AND WHY ARE YOU GINNING NO, STAY AWAY. NO LET ME Goo...mm...mmm.'' Said Hiten

''That's better.'' said Inuyasha

''Yeah, now what we do with him?'' asked Shippo

''For now, he will travel with us until later.'' Kagome said in not so many words. Until we catch the other two.

''It will be dark soon.'' said Sesshomaru

''Alright, we need to find a spot close to a hot spring to set up camp. I'm not sleeping with this on me. I can handle dirt or even mud. But demon blood that stinks, nope not going to happen I don't care if we walk all night until we find one.'' Said Kagome

Shippo and Inuyasha walked up beside Kagome as they placed the rat on AhUn.

''Wow you do stink.'' Shippo said as she laughed.

''Yeah and AhUn needs a bath to but I'm not touching him.'' Kagome said as she pointing at Hiten

''gmgmgg mg g mg mg'' Hiten tried to talk

''I'll wash AhUn when we find a spring mom and Inuyasha can wash the rat demon.'' Said Shippo

''I'm not washing him.'' said Inuyasha

''I'm just a kid and mom is a female so that leaves you to wash him or you will be carrying him around.'' Said Shippo

Inuyasha walked off grumbling about baths. Kagome and Shippo grinned as they watched him walk off.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Help them load the priestess's in the wagon'' Lord Ryura said to some of the slaves.

''Burn the dead ones.'' said Lord Suijn.

''You are welcome to travel back to my kingdom. I do imagine you wish to leave this cave after being in it for so long.'' Said Lord Suijn

Lord Ryura nodded to him.

''I'll need to gather some things and do away with some slaves when they return maybe in a few days I will join.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Very well, I will leave a couple of escorts to travel with you when you're ready.'' said Lord Suijn

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Come Kai let's get a bath.'' Kagome said as she walked to her bag.

''Shippo I'll leave the bag at the spring for you and AhUn.'' Said Kagome

''Okay mom'' said Shippo

Sesshomaru took a seat against a trunk of a tree and closed his eyes. Most would think he was asleep but Inuyasha and the others knew better. Shippo noticed something on his neck below his ear and seen the symbols and remembered it was the same ones Kagome had in her true form. Shippo decided he would ask him about it when Inuyasha was not around. Inuyasha had also noticed it but was not sure where it came from.

''Hey Sesshomaru, what is that on your neck?'' Inuyasha asked Shippo looked to Inuyasha

''Mom said when she's is done she will leave her bag at the spring. You can give yourself and that rat a bath and I'll take one with AhUn after you're done.'' Shippo said trying to change the subject.

''Keh, I don't need a bath the rat is the one that stinks.'' Said Inuyasha

''Nope you stink and smell like the rat does.'' Said Shippo

''You little runt'' said Inuyasha

''Well you did hold him remember.'' Shippo said as he was running from Inuyasha

''Fine'' Said Inuyasha

When Kagome returned with Kai, Inuyasha dragged the rat to the springs.

''Well I feel much better.'' Kagome said

''Shippo, will you stay here with AhUn and Sesshomaru? I had seen some mushrooms we pasted on our walk here I will need to pick a few of them for dinner.'' Said Kagome

''Okay mom.'' Said Shippo

''You ready Kai'' Kagome asked and Kai nodded

''We will be back soon and not far away.'' Kagome said

Shippo waited until she was gone and walked to Sesshomaru and sat next to him and spoke in a low voice.

''Sesshomaru are you and mom courting? I see her mark on your neck.'' asked Shippo

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked to Shippo and nodded.

''How do you know about courting marks?'' asked Sesshomaru

''Kouga explained it to me when he was courting Ayame and I've seen mom's true forum once when I asked her to show me what she looked like. I had remembered her mark on her and it is the same one on your wrist.'' Said Shippo

''We are not rushing in to anything and had agreed to get to know each other better before we announce it.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Alright I'll keep quiet, but if you hurt her. I don't care of your a Lord or not I'll coming after you.'' Shippo said in a protective way

Sesshomaru looked at him and knew he was only speaking like this because it was his mother. He nodded to Shippo.

They both heard Inuyasha yelling and went to see what it was about. When they got there Shippo busted out laughing, Sesshomaru had an amused look in his eyes.

They had just seen Inuyasha soaking wet with bubbles all over him with the rat sitting on top of his head untouched. Inuyasha went to grab the rat and Hiten jumped off his head and landed on top of a rock causing Inuyasha to fall into the water. But when that happens Hiten went flying in the air and into the water, when Inuyasha went down he had taken the chain with him causing the rat to be pulled in.

Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered to Shippo and then left.

Shippo waited for AhUn and they joined Inuyasha and Hiten.

Sesshomaru had walked up to where Kagome and Kai were gathering mushrooms.

Kai had spotted Sesshomaru and nodded to him he done the same to her and she left to go back to camp. He put his arm around her waist and she jumped and turned to see who it was.

''Eep'' Kagome said when she turned around and seen him she smiled and he reached to her and they kissed while he held her close to him...


	19. Chapter 19

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 19_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Master, I have some news.'' Said Aoi

''Then speak it'' said Lord Ryura

''Yes master, it appears the reasoning for me to have so much trouble at the shrine is because it was the same place Naraku and the jewel of four souls was destroyed by the Shikon miko along with, the lord of the west, Inu half-breed, a slayer, and a monk and aid from alleys.'' Said Aoi

''Yes I have already heard about it so why tell me this?'' said Lord Ryura

''Because there were two Shikon miko's.'' said Aoi

Lord Ryura looked to her.

''How was there 2 of them?'' Lord Ryura asked

''The first one was just the protector of the jewel when she was alive. She had been killed and the jewel and her body were burned. The jewel had only been pasted down to her from a group of slayers to protect it. During that time, she was the only one with the power who could. 50 years later a witch had brought her back from the dead as the living dead made of clay, and the 2nd one was a young girl from a different country. The jewel had come from inside her body and she was the true Shikon miko. The scroll spoken that she had disappeared after the battle.'' said Aoi

''Interesting, what else did you find? '' He asked

''The chest of scrolls had been pasted down to the strongest priest or priestess to protect until the time came for the one called Kagome. She is to be the new guardian and able to read and touch the scrolls. The last known location of the chest was at the shrine I went to and there is no longer a chest there or any priestess only a monk.'' Said Aoi

Lord Ryura stopped dead in his tracts when he heard Aoi speak of the chest of scrolls, and Listened.

''Master I believe the young girl who was the true Shikon miko, may have been the one named Kagome. From what the scrolls had said it is possible for it to be her.'' Said Aoi

''She is still a human and easy to be killed, Yutaka.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Yes my lord'' said Yutaka

''Go with Aoi and turn that shrine upside down and the village, make sure you check under every stone and in search for the chest. Do what you must Kill anyone in your way.'' said Lord Ryura

He looked at Yutaka and his brother knew what he meant.

''Yes my Lord.'' said Yutaka

''Oh and Aoi any word from those spies?'' Lord Ryura asked

''I had just received a report before I came to see you master.'' Said Aoi

He looked at her.

''Well what is the report?'' Lord Ryura asked

''They are still following the lord of the west and have not found out where he is headed to. Only reports of the human girl that is with him and said she was not a human, but a shape shifter demon. They had caught Hiten the rat demon when some demons had attacked them. But he was only chained up and mouth covered. They have not even asked him any questions.'' Said Aoi

Lord Ryura and Yutaka both looked at Aoi.

''You fool! He knows his being followed and waiting to catch the other two.'' Said Yutaka

''Yutaka, take care of this mess and find the chest.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Yes my lord, with pleaser.'' Said Yutaka he grabbed Aoi by the arm.

''Show me where this village and shrine is located.'' Yutaka said as they walked through the cave.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Jaken and Umai had returned to Inuyasha and the others with a report for Sesshomaru.

''Filthy Rat what are you doing here?'' Jaken asked while the others looked to him.

''Do you know this rat?'' asked Inuyasha

''He is a thief and is marked as one.'' Jaken said as he walked over to Hiten and pulled the rats hand up.

''See his is marked as a thief from the lord of the north. He had also tried to steal young Rin's food. Lord Sesshomaru at the time was in battle with Naraku one evening when the rat had tried it.'' Said Jaken

Hiten's eyes went wide as he now remembered the Imp.

''Mm mmamm'' said Hiten

Jaken looked at him and seen the chain and something over his mouth.

''Don't talk to me you filthy rat.'' Jaken said as he hit the rat with his staff.

Kagome looked at the rat.

''Answer me with a nod or a shake. Do you give your word not to start yelling again? But if you do I'll put it right back over your mouth. Do you understand?'' Kagome asked

Hiten nodded his head.

''This will hurt a little when I remove the tape okay.'' Hiten nodded and she took the tape off.

''Ouch, what is that stuff? '' Hiten asked

''It's called duct tape. Now what is your name?'' Kagome asked as he looked at her.

''My name is Hiten.'' Hiten said

''I'm Kagome this is Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Jaken, Kai, Umai and AhUn. I'll give you some food to eat. But don't try anything okay.'' Kagome said and Hiten nodded

''Inuyasha, could you remove one of his hands from the chain so he may eat? I'll make the plates.'' Kagome asked

''Keh, I guess.'' said Inuyasha

Jaken was watching Hiten, until he seen the big plate of pancakes and his mouth watered. Hiten seen this and was now wander what this strange food was. If the Imp seemed to like it maybe it was safe to eat it.

Kagome handed a plate to Jaken and gave one to Hiten and feed Umai a can of tuna.

''What is this?'' asked Hiten

''Its pancakes, try it there good.'' Shippo said as Hiten poked at it for a bit and then took a small bite. His eyes widen.

''Wow, this is good.'' Hiten said as he went to eating it faster than Inuyasha could eat.

They all stopped what they were doing when they heard some wolves howl.

''What the hell was that?'' asked Hiten

''Wolves'' said Inuyasha

Next they heard someone yell.

''Sister'' both Ginta and Hakkaku yelled and hugged her.

They all had seen Ginta and Hakkaku hugging Kagome with other wolves around her.

''What are you boys doing so far away from the den?'' Asked Kagome

''The wolf clan from mount Tsurugi is joining with the pack.'' Said Ginta

''Oh is this them?'' Kagome asked as she seen many wolves looking at them.

''Yes'' Hakkaku said as he turned to the crowd of demons and wolfs.

''This is Lord Kouga's sister Kagome. This is Lord Sesshomaru the lord of the west, Lord Inuyasha, Shippo her kit, and Kai, Umai, Jaken, AhUn and the remaining pack is back at the village of Edo.'' Said Hakkaku

Another wolf demon walked up.

''It is nice to meet all of you'' he said and bowed to them as the others did the same.

''We have heard many stories about you and the others and were happy to have met you in person.'' Said another wolf demon

Hiten looked around and was listening and thought to his self _'what kind of family is this and how the hell do I get myself into this mess.'_

Ginta saw the rat.

''Hey, who is the rat?'' Ginta asked

''Lord Sesshomaru had caught him following us.'' Kagome said

All of the wolves looked at the rat like he was food. Hiten swallowed hard once he seen the way they all looked at him.

''Keh, maybe we should let the wolves have him.'' Said Inuyasha

''No guys his not food.'' said Kagome

''Take him to Kouga, Kagome can communicate telepathically with him and will know what to do.'' said Sesshomaru

''There going to eat me.'' Hiten said

''No they will not eat you, right boys?'' Kagome said and looked at Ginta and Hakkaku and they nodded.

''He has been marked by the lord of the north as a thief so watch your self's with him '' said Inuyasha

''Where are you traveling to sis?'' Asked Ginta

''To mount Tsurugi.'' said Kagome

One of the other wolf demons stepped to her.

''My name is Hotaka you said you were traveling to mount Tsurugi?'' Hotaka asked

''Yes!'' said Kagome

''Then I must warn you, there is many blood lust demons in the area they have killed most of our clan, I'm not sure where they all came from or why they have gone into a blood lust.'' said Hotaka

''Thank you for telling us Hotaka we will keep a look out for them.'' Said Kagome

''We must get going, are you sure you need to travel to mount Tsurugi?'' Asked Hakkaku

''Yes, I have to but I will be okay so no need to worry.'' Kagome said

''Okay sister just be safe. Bye'' said both Ginta and Hakkaku

They took Hiten with them along with the other wolves all headed to Kouga's new wolf den.

''Mom, are the blood lust demons like Inuyasha is without his sword and ring?'' asked Shippo

''Yes, and don't worry Shippo were protected we have Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and the others.'' Kagome said to Shippo as he nodded and walked to AhUn to get ready for the days lessons.

''Keh, let's get going before anyone else shows up.'' Inuyasha said as they packed everything and moved forward.


	20. Chapter 20

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 20_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''My Lady the rest of the guest has arrived.'' Said a servant to Lady Inukameko

She nodded.

''Prepare everyone in the meeting hall with then the hour.'' Inukameko said

''Yes my lady'' Said the same servant

 _'Kagome is there any other news I am to meet with everyone in an hour?'_ Inukameko asked (telepathically)

 _'Lady Mayu the priestess whom is a prisoner spoke and said the war lord had a dark priestess that used a spelled bond chains on all the priestess by force to drain their relic to free the dragon. They had succeeded on freeing the dragon. Many of the priestess died due to the over use of their relic. But the remaining is still in chains and they have other plans for them. If you or any other finds them, please don't harm them this was not something they wanted and need to be freed. They are keeping the priestess of light blind folded and chained.'_ Said Kagome

 _'Very well, I will see what can be done. Is there news about the dead priestess?'_ Inukameko asked

 _'They had brought her back using an 18 year old priestess. They had made her believe she could go home as she also was a prisoner. They had taken her soul and placed Kikyou's in to her body. Inutaisho and Midoriko are searching for ways to return the girls soul as we speak. Kikyou has placed herself and the body into a deep sleep to try to prevent them from using her for as long as she can.'_ Said Kagome

 _'Is there anything else I need to know?'_ Inukameko asked

 _'We had run into some wolf tribes that are now on their way to join with Lord Kouga's tribe. There are reports of many blood lust demons in the mount Tsurugi area. Hotaka, the wolf demon reported said he didn't know on where they all came from or why they have gone into a blood lust. But they have killed most of his tribe. From the looks of what part of the tribe that's left is mostly females and young ones and a few older wolfs.'_ Said Kagome

 _'Oh my, that will need to be took care of before it gets more out of control I will let the other Lord and elder's know about the report that is on his lands.'_ Inukameko said

 _'Thank you Inukameko.'_ Said Kagome

 _'Alright, the meeting starts soon and I will see what can be done on the priestess. Tell my son I will need his Imp as a massager between us, as some reports must be writing for records.'_ said Inukameko

 _'I understand and I'll tell him and good luck at the meeting.' Said Kagome_ (telepathically)

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Miroku watch out.'' shouted Sango

He dropped to the ground just in time from a dagger that was thrown at him.

''Come on get on Kirara, we need to help the villagers to get to safety.'' Said Sango

''Jinenji, are you okay?'' asked Miroku

''Yes, I'm headed to the clinic with the other's.'' said Jinenji

''The shrine has been destroyed. I was able to put a barrier around some of the scrolls.'' Said Miroku

''I don't understand why their killing the villagers.'' said Sango

''There looking for the chest Lady Kagome had spoken about. But it is no longer here, she had destroyed what was in the chest from what she had told me.'' Said Miroku

''I WANT EVERY HOME TURNED INSIDE OUT.'' Yelled Yutaka

''Hey, what did we do to you?'' Sango asked as she flew by on Kirara trying to keep his attention.

Miroku was helping the villagers get to Inuyasha's forest.

''GIVE US THE CHEST AND TELL ME WHERE THE MIKO IS AND I MIGHT GIVE YOU A FAST DEATH.'' yelled Yutaka

''THERE IS NO MIKO OR ANY CHEST HERE. YOU IDOIT!'' yelled Sango as she released her weapon at him.

The four brown wolves came into the village and seen what was happening. Three of them ran to help while the last one went to Kouga. The demon wolves also came to help Sango.

They went into battle. More and more of Kouga's wolves showed up to help. Next Yutaka looked up and seen Kouga headed his way.

''AOI, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THERE WAS DAM WOLVES ALL OVER THE AREA.'' Yutaka yelled as he jumped and moved away from the wolf demon.

He howled and more and more wolves came out of the woods and circled Yutaka and Aoi. They were now the only two alive. Kouga spoke.

''You picked the wrong village to attack.'' Kouga said as he walked in front of them.

Yutaka looked at the wolf demon and grabbed Aoi and before Kouga could catch him. He had transformed into a larger dragon and left.

''What the hell! I didn't see that coming.'' said Kouga

''Thanks Kouga.'' Sango said as she walked to him.

''Man there is nothing left of the shrine or the village.'' Kouga said as he looked around seeing all the burning huts.

''We were able to save most of the villagers. They are at the clinic and at Lady Kagome's home. Lady Kagome had prepared for such events. The villagers can rebuild using the wood pile she has inside the stall. Lady Kagome had placed a spell to copy the lumber and for it to protect against fire and aging for the next 20 years and is to be used for homes. They should be able to rebuild without cutting the trees down. We just need some help with the labor.'' Miroku had said as he walked to Kouga and Sango.

''Whatever they are looking for, they didn't intent to stop from the looks of it.'' Said Kouga

''They are looking for a chest and Lady Kagome. I had heard the dragon say it to his men to find.'' The headmen said as he stepped beside Miroku and Sango.

Kouga eyes hardened when he heard what the headmen said and spoke to Kagome telepathically. Once done he turned to Sango and the others.

''All males and females that are able are to help rebuild, the rest is to look after the young and the elders. Each home will be 3 bedroom homes only and build an inn for travelers and homeless in the barrier of the clinic area. I will also have some homes build for my wolves for times when needed. The Shrine will be after the homes and inn is done. There is to be more wolves joining my tribe and the village soon. I will let them know the rules, but I'll leave it to you two to let the villagers know for when they see them. '' Kouga said as Miroku and the headmen agreed.

Jinenji walked up to them.

''How many are hurt?'' Sango asked

''There are 23 injured but they will make it. Two had died from blood lost and I'm not sure how many is dead in total. Some of the village men are out looking for any others.'' Said Jinenji

Sango looked as she wanted to cry. Miroku put his arm around her while Kouga looked to her.

''Sango it could have been a lot worse. You guys did well fighting off an army of demons, humans and a dragon with the few men that were still under training. You are a great slayer and soon there will be too many afraid to even throw a stick in the village without running. You and Miroku are the only two that is expert fighters in the village while the others are away.'' Said Kouga

Sango nodded.

''I know, but it still brings up painful memories.'' Sango said

''I know the feeling.'' Kouga said looking at some of his wolves that were helping people.

''Sango, why don't you go back home and check on the children and see on how the others are doing. We will handle things here.'' Said Miroku

''Alright'' Sango said and went back to Kagome's.

The headmen, Miroku and Kouga watched her go.

''She's had a hard life.'' Said the headmen

''Yes'' Miroku and Kouga both answered

''She had lost her family and whole slayer village to Naraku. The other then her brother Kohoku and she had almost lost him.'' Said Miroku

The headmen nodded his head in understanding.

''She is a great fighter and a mother.'' Said Kouga

''Let's get some work done shall we.'' Miroku said as they agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 21_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Most were asleep other than Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was out patrolling the area.

''Why are you crying Kagome?'' Asked Inuyasha

''Kouga just told me the village had been under attack and the shrine and village is gone.'' Said Kagome

''23 were injured and they found in total of 5 dead. He said it was an army of demons and humans and a dragon. They were looking for the chest of scrolls and me.'' Kagome said still crying.

Inuyasha walked to her and hugged her.

''Don't blame all this on yourself Kagome, none of this is your fault.'' said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru had returned and smelled Kagome's tears and listened to what Inuyasha had said as he placed his self under a tree close to them to listen.

''But I feel as If I could have prevented it or at less protected the village better.'' Said Kagome

''Kagome you had prepared for any events, you did what you could to protect the village in your absence. If it was not for you none of us would be here.'' Said Inuyasha

''Kouga said he was moving some of the wolves in to the village to help protect it and they have started to rebuild homes. They will build the inn inside the clinic barriers since Lady Keade's and Miroku barriers were not strong enough to hold that was around the village. Where mine is still holding that's over the clinic and our home.'' Said Kagome

''Didn't you place a spell over that wood pile?'' Inuyasha asked

''Yes the spell is to copy the wood and for it to be protect against aging and fire for 20 years. It was the best I could do and was also to keep from cutting so many trees. I had told Kouga the best way to rebuild the village and is to start building around the outside of your forest and the clinic. It is to protect them better and for them to live close to another. It will give the villagers a better chance to make it into hiding and help each other as well as for wild life to continue in the forest. I also told him to keep areas for a school and trading and roads for wagons to pass through it. The old village area is to be kept as farming land and an area for farming animals to be instead inside the village.'' Said Kagome

''Keh, just think Edo will be the first village mixed with demons, mix breeds, and humans all living in homes instead of huts, trees or caves.'' Inuyasha said trying to get Kagome to smile which had worked.

''Maybe he should dig them holes inside floor of the homes for places for them to hide in.'' said Inuyasha

''You mean something like the basement my mom has?'' Kagome asked and he nodded his head.

''Yeah, I just thought it may help. I mean it does not have to be big like hers, just big and deep enough to hide in. Some may not be able to run and hide in time and it will be another way to protect them.'' said Inuyasha

''I agree and will let Kouga know.'' Said Kagome

''Have some... (He paused for a second)…towers built around the area. Some of the female wolves and humans that are unable to reproduce can take turns guarding around the areas and give warning to the rest of the villagers. They will also need to be trained to fight. It will help them feel they have a place to help in the world. The village can become their children to protect. ''Said Inuyasha

Kagome gave him a look like she was about to sit him until she thought over what he meant and said.

''A mothers wrath is prone to be more violent and protective then an army when it comes to their young.'' Said Sesshomaru

''I noticed it with Kagome and Sango.'' Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at him.

''Don't look at me like that! You are more violent and protective when it comes to the runt and even with Rin.'' Inuyasha said

''I guess but I'll tell him. I'm going for a walk and think things over.'' Kagome said

''Just don't go too far and stay in range and try not to get kidnapped or hurt and take Kai with you.'' said Inuyasha

''Alright, I'll be back later. Come on Kai.'' Kagome said as she stood up and walked the direction they had seen a field of flowers not long before dark.

A little after she left Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

''I can see what is happening between you two and I saw your mark on her the other day. She told me the reasons on why nothing has been said in the opening. I have no problem with it. But if you hurt her nothing in this world will stop me from hurting you.'' Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru just stared at him but didn't reply.

Sesshomaru had done been expecting threats from him and the others when they found out as they were all very protective over her as she is of them.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Shunran had been listening and watching the whole time and even followed Kagome to the field as she was looking up to the moon. He had become obsessed in watching her. Akago was soon to return and until then he was enjoying the time of watching her alone. He had almost wanted to attack when Sesshomaru walked up behind her and took a seat and pulled her into his lap while she leaned against his chest.

 _'I do not know why I feel protective of someone I don't even know. But I can't get her out of my sight.'_ Shunran thought to his self

Inuyasha had also followed his brother to check on Kagome and stopped when he seen them he then noticed something in the shadows.

 _'What the hell a shadow that moves'_ Inuyasha said to himself

 _'Kagome tell Sesshomaru there is a shadow moving or had moved around those trees to your left, you can see it with the moon light.'_ Said Inuyasha (telepathically)

Kagome jumped a little when Inuyasha voice came to her mind. She had told Sesshomaru what Inuyasha said and she done a joint mind link. Sesshomaru glanced from corner of his eye and seen what Inuyasha had seen.

 _'A shadow Inu'_ said Sesshomaru

 _'Keh if it was not for the angle of the moon light I would have never spotted him.'_ said Inuyasha

 _'They are experts in staying hidden in shadows.'_ said Sesshomaru

 _'Can we catch him?'_ asked Kagome

 _'I'm not sure, I'm too far away if I move any further he will spot me and we don't know where that bird is either.'_ said Inuyasha

 _'Hmm, I think I know how we can. But I'd have to be in true form to do it'._ Kagome said

 _'How?'_ asked Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

 _'Stop time, I can stop it for up to 20 minutes. But for it not to freeze you in time, you would have to be touching me.'_ Said Kagome

 _'Keh, well that leave me out.'_ said Inuyasha

 _'Alright let me change and we will give it a try.'_ Kagome said

Sesshomaru helped her up and stood up putting his arm around her as to hug her. Kagome quickly changed and stopped time. Sesshomaru went to where he had seen the shadow Inu and watched him move like a snail. Sesshomaru tied his hands to his back and around his feet with a rope he had on him. He picked him up by the neck in order to hold the demon. Kagome changed back in to her human form to let time go back to normal and when it did all hell broke loose with the shadow Inu.

''WHAT THE HELL, HOW?'' yelled Shunran

''Where is the bird?'' asked Inuyasha as he moved closer to them.

''I don't know.'' said Shunran

''He speaks truth.'' said Sesshomaru

They all walked back to camp the others were still asleep.

''If you wake them I will duct tape you.'' Kagome said as she looked at the sleeping Shippo.

''Inuyasha, get the chain out of AhUn bag and give it to Kagome. She will need to put a binder's spell on it.'' Said Sesshomaru

He done what Sesshomaru asked and Kagome placed the spell on it and handed it to Sesshomaru for him to place the chain upon the shadow Inu.

''My name is Shunran. I was not planning to do any harm to anyone.'' Shunran said

''Then why follow us'' asked Inuyasha

''I was asked to followed the lord of the west and the other 2 was to report to someone named Aoi. Other than that I don't know.'' Said Shunran

''Than why follow him?'' asked Kagome

''My lady, I was only doing what I was asked. I had no choice in the matter they have my little sister and I know not the reason why. I was to report where he goes and nothing else on my part.'' Said Shunran

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both noticed the way he had spoken to Kagome soft and gentle and neither of them liked it. Next thing they knew there were daggers fly at them going to Shunran.

Sesshomaru moved Kagome out of the way in time as Inuyasha moved Shunran out of the way.

Shunran looked at the daggers.

''Akago, you will regret trying to kill me you wretched bird.'' Said Shunran

''Oh don't be so surprised. You knew what would happen if you got caught.'' Akago said as another round of daggers was sent flying aiming at Shunran.

''Kagome shield.'' said Inuyasha

Kagome put a shield barrier around camp and the daggers just bounced off.

''I will let Aoi know what happened and your sister will die as well as you.'' Akago said in an echo sound where none could tell which direction he was.

''What's going on?'' asked Shippo as he jumped up on hearing the voice same as the remaining group.

''We caught another spy and the last one just tried to kill him.'' said Inuyasha

''Okay'' Shippo said as he walked to Kagome checking her.

''I'm okay Shippo.'' Kagome smiled to Shippo.

''Come, let's get some sleep.'' Kagome said to Shippo

Shippo moved his sleeping bag closer to hers and curled back to sleep. Her hand went over his hair when he had returned to sleep she told the others goodnight.

''Looks like were stuck with this one.'' said Inuyasha

''Indeed'' said Sesshomaru

''If you want to live, stay the hell away from Kagome.'' Inuyasha said with a growl at Shunran.

''I do not intend to harm her.'' said Shunran

''I'd advise to do as Inuyasha had said.'' said Sesshomaru

''How is she a shape shifter demon when they have been extent?'' asked Shunran

''That is none of your concern.'' said Sesshomaru

''How is it she has holy powers?'' Shunran asked

Jaken hit Shunran over the head.

''Lord Sesshomaru said it was none of your concern.'' Jaken said

''Why you litt….'' Shunran had started to say until he heard a lot of growling coming from three different ones.

Inuyasha, Kai, and Umai all growled at him.

''Alright, I'll stop asking questions for now.'' Shunran said as he made a place to rest.


	22. Chapter 22

**#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 22**

 **#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#**

''Lady Inukameko, are you telling us the ancient dragon is free and for us to help save some human priestesses?'' Lord Daiki asked as she nodded.

''Why should we save the humans?'' asked Lord Taro

''Lord Taro, even I will admit there is more to the humans than we had thought. None of us could kill Naraku. But it took a team of demons, human slayer, a monk, and a half breed and one young human girl held the power to do away with him, something none of us could do.'' Said Lord Yuji

''It has been in history for us to keep balance of demons, humans and even other beings. For there has been times we all had to work together to save both. Naraku was such an event and it will be the same for the ancient dragon.'' Said an elder

''Humans are weak and die easily, they are worthless.'' Said Lord Taro

''Lord Taro, The humans and half breed I have met that took down Naraku are far from being weak or worthless. I will speak what the young Shikon miko had once told me.'' Said Kenji the wolf elder

''A demon can be killed just as easy as a human can be. All beings are the same. Each has good and bad people among all of them and we can all feel pain, hurt, bleed and more. The main part that makes us all different is the looks, power, and life span and not one person is alike. But yet we are mostly all the same. It does no one any good to be judgmental of whom and what they are. '' Said Kenji the wolf elder

''I would have to agree. Now then, we will need to come up with some ideas and work together.'' Said Lord Yuji

''Like a human can kill me so easy, I could kill the miko before she could me if I wanted to.'' Said Lord Taro

''I assure you Lord Taro that would be impossible for you do complete.'' Said the wolf elder

''Oh and what makes you so sure of yourself wolf the girl is beneath me.'' Said Lord Taro

The wolf elder grinned showing his teeth and went to growling.

''I am very sure, she is Lord Kouga's and lord Inuyasha's adopted sister just as it makes her my great grandchild. She is also under Lord Sesshomaru protection as well as many alleys, you would be going against all to get to her my self-included.'' Said Kenji the wolf elder

Lady Inukameko walked around the room.

''Lady Kagome has been reborn by the ancient god and has become the guardian. She is also the leading heir of the ancient world that has remained hidden since the ancient time. She is also one of the leaders of the chosen. When she is ready she will take her place when the time comes along with her son and those that have been chosen. The remaining information about and on Lady Kagome will not be said at this time. There are a few of whom has been chosen my self-included that has a telepathic bond with Lady Kagome to keep in touch on everything that is taking place.'' Said Lady Inukameko

Everyone in the room became very quiet upon hearing this news. Lord Taro face had paled among hearing what she had said.

''What power does she hold?'' Lord Daiki asked

''Lord Daiki as I have said the remaining information about and on Lady Kagome will not be spoken at this time.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''Before we go any further on the matter, there is another that needs to be addressed. Lord Taro, There are reports of many blood lust demons on your lands in the mount Tsurugi area. They have killed most of the wolf tribes. The remaining wolves are headed to join with Lord Kouga's wolf tribe. It is unknown for the reason of the blood lust demons and unknown on the number's.'' said Lady Inukameko

''I will take care of the matter when I can Lady Inukameko.'' Lord Taro spoke in a voice as if he was pushing matter away.

''Lord Taro, don't push the matter away, you need to do something about those demons. If they come into my lands I will have you killed and your land will be placed in the hands of the elders. I will not allow your neglect to put harm to my people and others.'' Said Lord Daiki

''I SAID I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT. Now let's move on shall we.'' Said lord Taro

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Jaken'' said Sesshomaru

''Yes Lord Sesshomaru?'' asked Jaken as he ran to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru handed him a scroll's for his mother, Jaken knew what to do then.

''Right away my lord.'' said Jaken

Jaken turned to Umai and seen she was in Kagome's lap getting petted and she had seen Jaken waiting for her. She purred and transformed to her larger size and Jaken jumped on to her back and they left.

''Mom, when to do think we will reach Tsurugi?'' asked Shippo

''I think in a couple more weeks. We could fly and be there sooner, but if there is blood lust demons around it would be best if we walked.'' Said Kagome

''Come it time to practice with your sword.'' said Kagome

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha agreed to spar on the other side of the field while Kagome and Shippo were training on the other side of the field. AhUn and Kai were guarding Shunran which was chained to AhUn so if they had to move fast they could. Shunran watched both sides and was amazed on how much skill they all of them had.

Shunran went to watching Kagome and Shippo a little more and seen Kagome started to glow and speed up as Shippo speeded up as well. Then they felt a burst of power from Shippo and they stopped.

''Shippo, I think you have gained some power from me.'' Kagome said looking at Shippo

Shunran looked to her and had to ask.

''How? You didn't give birth to him.'' Shunran asked

''It is hard to explain.'' Kagome said

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked over to them but said nothing. Kagome had already told them before she didn't know and hoped once she had the forbidden staff she would get answers. They had all been shocked when they found out about Sango and Rin had gained element powers. Sango had the power of water element as Rin held the power of the earth element.

''Shippo lets see which element you now have.'' Kagome said

Kagome walked to Shippo and placed her hand over his head and closed her eyes. Then they saw Kagome and Shippo glow white once she moved her hand and opened her eyes and spoke.

''You have gained the element of air.'' Kagome said with a smile

''What am I supposed to do with the element of air?'' asked Shippo

Kagome giggled and then spoke.

''There is much you can do with the element of air. I will show you.'' Kagome said as she changed in to her true form.

''Your beautiful, but what form is it?'' asked Shunran

Kagome just looked at Shunran and spoke.

''It is my true form.'' Kagome said then she looked to Shippo

Kagome lowered both her tails and taken hold of one of Shippo's hands.

''It is time to learn to fly without transforming in to a balloon Shippo.'' Kagome said with a giggle

''What, How?'' asked Shippo

''I'll show you.'' Kagome said as they went further in the air.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Shunran watched as Kagome went to teaching Shippo how to fly.

''I don't understand how.'' Shunran said as he watched them in the sky.

''Later in time, you may get your answers. But now is not that time.'' Inuyasha said as he and Sesshomaru kept watch on both Kagome and Shippo as well making sure nothing attack them while in training.


	23. Chapter 23

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 23_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''It seems Aoi had forgotten to tell us about the village being protective by the wolf tribes. But we had succeed in destroying the shrine and all the homes in the village there was no sign of the chest or the miko.'' Said Yutaka

''Explain yourself Aoi.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Master I didn't know. I have only seen 4 brown wolves. This time there were 3 different tribes.'' Said Aoi

''My Lord there is also a problem with her spies. It seems two have been captured the remaining spy has reported, that the lord of the west seemed to be traveling to a place called Tsurugi. He has also reported the female in the traveling group is a shape shifter but is somehow able to place a holy barrier over the spy named Shunran when he had attempt to silent him permanent and is awaiting further orders.'' Said Yutaka

''Interesting, there are only had been very few human priests and priestesses that are able to place shield barriers around others and can only hold it for a short time. Most is only able to put it around there self's for a short time. But you had said he reported her being a shape shifter and have relic.'' said lord Ryura

''Yes my lord, it is what he had reported and also added that shape shifting demons has been extinct for more than thousands of years.'' Said Yutaka

''Hmm, it seems they have missed one. Have you done research for her kind?'' asked Lord Ryura

''Yes my lord it is known for them to be extinct. There is not much known about their power levels or the skills they have other than able to change in to any demon. The girl seems to be a rare demon the only one left of her kind and is able to somehow change in to a human and use holy relic.'' Said Yutaka

''Very interesting… he paused … take a few men with you and follow. But stay a half day travel from them. Find out what else there is to this girl and what they are up to. I will remain on helping the human war lord on his quest to destroy the demons.'' Lord Ryura said with a grin

''Yes my Lord, come Aoi.'' Yutaka said as he grabbed her arm.

The dragon lord became lost in to his thoughts on the female that was reported to him.

 _'If the girl is truly the last of her breed then, I must have her for my collection. A shape shifter would be much useful and I'd never be bored. But I have never heard of a demon able to have holy relic. She seems to be truly rare. Oh we would indeed have much fun together.'_ Lord Ryura had thought

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''What is everybody running from?'' Shippo asked out loud on seeing lots humans running from a village.

''Oh gross what is that smell? It stinks.'' Kagome asked

They all looked past the people who were running.

''Trolls.'' said Sesshomaru when he landed next to them.

''Watch out'' Inuyasha yelled when an army of trolls come after them.

AhUn grabbed Shunran and went to the air. Kai picked up Shippo and Kagome.

''Kai stay up here with Shippo and the others, I'll go and help them.'' said Kagome

''You can't jump from this far up and in your human form would kill yourself.'' said Shunran

''You don't know mom '' Shippo said as he and the others watched Kagome grew pink butterfly wings with her relic and placed her bow ready to shot as she jumped.

''Okay, that was not expected.'' said Shunran

''Kai mom said for us to move to the top of the trees so it would be harder for us to be seen.'' Said Shippo

Shunran looked to him

''I didn't hear her tell you.'' Said Shunran

''She told me telepathically.'' said Shippo

Shunran was dumbfounded and in awe.

''Well that explains a lot.'' Shunran said as they moved and watched over the battle.

She landed between both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and then they formed to a triangle all three moved and battled as if they were in a dance and watched over each other.

''I have seen and been in many battles and wars in my long life, but I have never seen anyone move or battle as the 3 of them are doing.'' Said Shunran

''You should see all of us when the others are with them.'' Said Shippo

''There is more of the group?'' Shunran asked

''Yes we are a big family.'' Shippo said with a grin

''Why do you not battle with them?'' Shunran asked

''I have when we searched for the jewel shards and battled Naraku. But mom doesn't want me to get hurt or battle unless I have to.'' said Shippo

''She is a good mother.'' Shunran said in a low tone, but Shippo still heard him but said nothing.

Was a little while when they killed the last troll.

''These things really stink, I could hardly breathe when battling them.'' said Kagome

''Keh, for once I agree with you.'' Inuyasha said as the others landed next to them.

''Wow'' said Shippo holding his noise.

''Shippo you two need to burn there body's with your fox fire I will move them for you until you master the element more.'' Said Kagome

''That's a lot of fire Kagome.'' said Inuyasha

''Don't worry I'll make sure it does not go anywhere.'' Kagome said as she stretched her hands out to move all the body's without touching them into one area and placed what looked to be water barriers around the bodies leave the top open for Shippo to use his fox fire.

''I'm not even going to ask how you just did all of that.'' Shunran said in shock of what he just saw.

''We don't know what caused them to go in to blood lust not including trolls are a little different from demons and we can't take any chances and have to burn them.'' Inuyasha said to Shunran as Shippo set the bodies on fire.

Once all the bodies were burned they sat around talking.

''Something has caused theses trolls to come in blood lust even a normal blood lust demon attacks in groups like this. It as if they are under control by another or something.'' Said Kagome

''Your right this is not normal and this is different.'' Said Inuyasha

''I was getting hungry earlier, but I have lost all my apatite now.'' Said Shippo

''Keh, I don't think you're the only one runt.'' Said Inuyasha

''I think I'd want to relax for a while. Would love to go swimming about now.'' Said Kagome

''Me two mom'' said Shippo

Inuyasha looked at him.

''What?'' Shippo asked

''You have been around Kagome to long. You're getting just as bad as her when it comes to baths.'' said Inuyasha

''No, I just don't like to walk around stinking like another I know.'' said Shippo

''What was that runt?'' asked Inuyasha

''Oh umm nothing… he paused … just that I don't want to stink like you.'' Shippo said with a grin.

''Why you come back here.'' Inuyasha said as the group just watched Inuyasha chase Shippo around.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop when Shippo ran behind Kagome. He knew not to chase Shippo with Kagome in the way.

''You will have to come out from behind her sometime.'' Said Inuyasha

Kagome just rolled her eyes.

''Inuyasha I had said swim I didn't say anything about a bath.'' said Kagome

''Keh, I don't see the difference other then you wearing that thing you call a bathing suit. I don't see how you wear that thing.'' Inuyasha said

''It is better to swim in.'' Kagome said

''I don't care I still don't like it. It shows too much of you.'' Said Inuyasha

''Then don't look, but I will wear what I want Inuyasha. Come Shippo I can smell a lake close by and here's your swimming shorts.'' Said Kagome

''Is she always so defy, I never heard a female act in such away.'' asked Shunran

''Were she comes from females and males are equals and things are a lot different than from here.'' Said Inuyasha

''Where does she come from?'' asked Shunran

Inuyasha didn't answer instead he ran off after her.

''Well I guess I'm not to know that answer.'' Shunran said as he followed them along with AhUn.

Once Sesshomaru and the others arrived they had seen Kagome walking in to the lake. Inuyasha had sensed Sesshomaru was getting anger which made him look around. He then noticed the reason why. Shunran was staring and looking at her up and down with his mouth open.

''Shunran, I'd advise you not to stare at Kagome, unless you're ready to go blind or die.'' Inuyasha said with his claws up in the air and walking up to him.

''Sorry'' Shunran said and went to looking else were.

''Kagome is off limits.'' said Inuyasha

''Yes I've seen the courting mark if it was not for it I would have marked her myself.'' Said Shunran

''Keh, like hell id let you have her and you would have to get approved and you can't just walk up and mark her if you do you will die.'' Said Inuyasha

''Who else is there? Other than her kit and what the hell do you mean i would die.'' said Shunran

Inuyasha grinned then and answered.

''Kagome is not like other females and cannot be marked like them unless she wills it and marks you in return as equals. You can see upon Sesshomaru were Kagome has marked him in return. Without it you will die and to get approval you would need it from me, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and the rest of the pack and family.'' Said Inuyasha

Shunran than paled

''Why so many protectors, what is she a heir or something?'' asked Shunran

''Yes'' Sesshomaru said as he walked up to them wanting to slice Shunran head off.

''Who is this Kouga? You guys keep bring his name up.'' Shunran asked in a nervous tone trying to get Sesshomaru to stop giving him a death stare by asking something different other than about Kagome.

''Kouga is the Lord of the wolf clans and Inuyasha is the second heir to the western lands and Kagome is the sister of both of them. She is also a Lady and heir to another place. Now don't ask anything else about her or I'll cut your tong out.'' Said Sesshomaru

Shunran took a deep breath and nodded his head fast after seeing Sesshomaru anger.

''Weee'' they all heard and turn to the lake to see Shippo falling down to the water.

Kagome was laughing at him.

''My turn'' Kagome said as she got on Kai and went to the air and jumped in to the lake. As Shippo came up from the water for air Kagome splashed him as she hit the water.

''Hey, you splashed me now its war.'' said Shippo

''Oh really, well let's see what you got big shot.'' Kagome said to Shippo

They splashed each other in a water fight while the rest watched in amusement.


	24. Chapter 24

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 24_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''The village is starting to look a lot better.'' Sango said as she looked downward from the hill.

''I agree and Lady Kagome and Inuyasha idea has been a big help.'' Said Miroku

''I don't think I have ever seen so many humans and demons in one area and I see there is much space between some areas.'' Sango said with a small laugh

''With everyone working together, all the homes has been completed including extra homes and left space for more if needed and have started on the inn. The village headmen, Kouga and I have come up with some ideas. We had thought about what Lady Kagome had said about some trading areas. We will build something much like the inn. Each room would be an area to do a trade and we can build it on each side coming into the village. There would be a lot of empty rooms, but as Lady Kagome had once said the village is growing.'' Said Miroku

''We had also picked an area to build a meeting place for the village and a place to hold prisoners'' Kouga said as he walked up beside them.

''What about the school? '' Asked Sango

''It will be placed in the same area we all had agreed to.'' said Miroku

''I see it looks like each home is placed beside each other and across the other with space so wagons can go between the homes.'' Said Sango

''Yes Kagome had told me on how to place the homes and other buildings. To be honest I had never seen a village or even a demon village built like this.'' Kouga said with a chuckle.

''Have you and Ayame agreed to live in the village?'' asked Sango

''We have agreed to live in both here and the den it is the reason Kagome had kept one of the guest rooms for us to stay in her home. Many of the demon wolves, most are females that is not able to reproduce have agreed to live in the village to protect it. But the remaining demons and the wolves will live at the new den for now.'' Said Kouga

''My love, I would like to ask if you would like to have a home of our own inside the village? '' Asked Miroku

''If you was to have one built. I would like to have one close to the meeting house and where the school is to be and in front of the other homes so we would be the first to help the children in the school if any danger is to come.'' Said Sango

''The home's that is placed in front of all the other homes are made a little larger. We can build a four bedroom home. The extra room is to be used for extra weapons and storage for your selves and the village.'' Said Kouga

''I would like to have one built so Kagome could keep her medical room instead of making it into more bedrooms for us. When the village was under attack the ones who could not make it to the clinic was still able to get treated in her medical room.'' Said Sango

Kouga nodded his head.

''Then we will build you a home.'' Said Kouga

''Inuyasha and the others will be surprised with the village when they return.'' Said Miroku

'We have rebuilt and added to the village in record time with all the wolf clans, villagers and the alleys help, we have done very well.'' Kouga said with a grin

''A couple from the silver fox clan is willing to live in the village and help as teachers for the school.'' Ayame said as she walked beside Kouga.

''They would make good teachers and able to help protect the young ones with their magic if in danger.'' Said Kouga

''There not like the red fox are they?'' asked Miroku

''No, red foxes like to trick people with their magic. The silver ones are different and are rare, there's not many around'' said Sango

''Sango is right, there's not many left and the village would be a good place for them with all the added protection. The female looks to have some kits in a year it will be her first and last littler.'' Said Ayame

''Why her first and last littler?'' asked Miroku

''Silver foxes only has 1 littler and they don't have any more after. It is the reason why they are so few of them. '' Said Sango

''It was told that they are cursed. Most of the females that gives birth will not make it after their first litter. It takes a toll on the fathers and hard to raise a littler of kits, most of time 1 or 2 may make it to be an adult. It is rare for the mother to live after their birth.'' Said Ayame

''Oh that is so sad. Maybe Miroku or Kagome can do something or at less try to.'' said Sango

''I agree. There is only around 24 silver foxes left in the world it would be good if Miroku and Kagome could help somehow.'' said Kouga

''Let's get started building our home and one for the foxes and we will see what can be done for them.'' said Miroku

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Keh, these blood lust demons are coming out everywhere.'' said Inuyasha

''You could unchain me so I could help.'' said Shunran

''Not a chance.'' said Inuyasha

''Then kill the two that is in front of me.'' Shunran yelled out

Inuyasha turned and seen the two demons running at Shunran and killed both of them.

''Are you happy now? '' Inuyasha asked

''Yeah thanks.'' said Shunran

''Kagome'' both Shunran and Inuyasha yelled

One of the demons had cut her across the back with its claws.

''That hurt.'' Kagome said as she fell to her knees.

Inuyasha ran to her.

''You okay?'' asked Inuyasha

''Yeah, you may want to help Sesshomaru they have surround him.'' Said Kagome

Inuyasha placed Kagome on AhUn with Shippo while Kai who was also injured was sitting on the ground Inuyasha went to help Sesshomaru.

''Mom your hurt.'' said Shippo

''Kai, change yourself to a pup if you can and Shippo you hold on to her. Good now get us in the air AhUn, Shunran hold on he will toss you behind Shippo.'' said Kagome

AhUn took them to the air and they watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru battle the remaining blood lust demons.

''Keh, need some help'' Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru just looked at him.

Inuyasha jumped behind him and they continued to kill the demons.

''Shippo...'' Kagome said in a low voice she had started to pass out and falling off AhUn.

''Inuyasha'' Shippo yelled as he looked and seen Kagome falling but with him hold Kai he couldn't catch her.

Inuyasha turned to where Shippo yelled for him and seen Kagome falling.

''Kagome'' Inuyasha yelled

Sesshomaru had seen her as well and reached her before she hit the ground. He handed her to Inuyasha while he killed the last 4 demons.

''Kagome wake up.'' Inuyasha said

After the demons were dead Shippo and the others landed beside Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

''Shippo can you treat her? I know she been teaching you on that stuff.'' Asked Inuyasha

''Yeah, I just need her bag and some were to treat her.'' Said Shippo

Inuyasha gathered her tent and set it up and placed her inside as Shippo followed him with her bag.

''Just lay her facing down ward. I'll need to cut her top off and treat her back. We will need to stay until she's recovered and bring Kai in to.'' said Shippo

''We will take care of the body's you just take care of her.'' Said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru used his poison on many of the bodies and melting them. Inuyasha went to some and burned them. After they were done they returned back to camp and prepared there selves to stay as long as needed.

Was a little while when Shippo walked out of the tent.

''She will be okay just needs to heal and rest.'' Said Shippo

''Alright, let's see what we can do for food.'' Said Inuyasha

''Inuyasha, look in the right bag on AhUn. Mom placed the ramen in it and there easy to make just need to boil the water for a few minutes.'' Said Shippo

Inuyasha raced to AhUn and dug through the bag and found them and then ran off to gather water.

''Wow I knew he loved ramen, but I didn't know he loved it that much.'' Said Shippo

''What is ramen?'' asked Shunran

''It is food. But you may have to fight with Inuyasha for some of it.'' Shippo said with a laugh

Shippo walked over to AhUn and found some fruit bars and handed them out to Shunran, Sesshomaru and his self.

''These are fruit bars there good you just open them like this and eat it.'' Said Shippo

Shunran looked at the bar and then looked back and seen the other two eat theirs so he done the same.

''They are good but how do they get the fruit inside of it?'' he asked

''I don't know.'' Shippo said with a laugh

Inuyasha came back and made a fire and cooked his food.

''Don't forget the rest of us Inuyasha.'' said Shippo

''Fine here'' Inuyasha said as they all had a cup of ramen and rested the remaining time.


	25. Chapter 25

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 25_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Kagome has been asleep for a few days now.'' Inuyasha said as he was starting to pace around.

''Inuyasha you making me dizzy watching you.'' Said Shippo

''Keh'' Inuyasha said as he sat down in front of the tent.

''I could take a look at her if you want.'' Shunran asked all of them gave him a glare looked like they could kill him.

''Maybe not!'' said Shunran once he seen this.

''Ahh my back'' Kagome said

Shippo had run over Inuyasha trying to get inside the tent due to Inuyasha was sitting and blocking the door way of the tent.

''Hey watch it runt.'' Inuyasha said

''Never get in the way of a kit and his mother.'' Shunran said laughing at Inuyasha

''Oh shut it'' Inuyasha said as he was rubbing his head.

''Kagome'' Inuyasha said

''I'm okay Inuyasha, can you open the tent door Shippo.'' Kagome asked

''Yeah, here put this over you first I had to cut your top off to treat and bandage your back.'' Said Shippo

Kagome face turned beat red across her cheeks.

''Thanks Shippo, I didn't notice with the covers over me. Um turn around and I'll put this other one on.'' Kagome said and he done what she asked. When she was done Shippo then opened the tent.

''I'll make you something to eat.'' said Shippo

''Just grab me a fruit bar Shippo. I'm not that hungry at the moment.'' Kagome said

''Okay ''Shippo said and ran out of the tent. She saw Inuyasha poking his head in the tent.

''Inuyasha, your face now has stripes like mine but one color different.'' Said Kagome

Inuyasha stripes were a thin light color purple, gold, silver and black stripes that looked like it was twisted together to make one stripe.

''Keh, I know there just like ones you have, just one color different. Even my hair is more silver and I can see the ends of it are turning to a black color. It's not gold with silver but it still shows we're now more brother and sister. Sesshomaru said my scent has changed more to your scent he noticed it back at that village we had trouble with.'' Inuyasha said with a grin.

''First you get a black crested moon with a silver flame now stripes and hair change and your scent, wander what else is going to change.'' Said Kagome

''None of it is bad, to be honest I like the changes.'' Inuyasha said as he taken a seat beside her.

How long was I asleep?'' Kagome asked

''A couple of days.'' said Inuyasha then he seen Kagome went to nibbling on her bottom lip.

''What's wrong'' Inuyasha asked

''Hmm oh I was just thinking what Midoriko had said.'' Said Kagome

''What did she say?'' Inuyasha asked

''Well help me out of here and I'll tell you, I need some fresh air.'' Kagome said as Inuyasha went into the tent and helped her out of it and placed her next to the fire. Shippo had returned and handed her the fruit bar.

''Thanks, umm… Inuyasha it's about the 18 year old girl Kimi. She had spoken to Midoriko and they found out the last part of Kikyou's soul was reborn with Kimi's. Kimi had heard of the stories on Naraku when she was growing up and the stories on what happened to Kikyou. She had agreed to give Kikyou her body and last part of Kikyou's soul to give her another chance at life.'' Said Kagome

Sesshomaru listened in what Kagome had said but remained quiet as did Shunran.

''Does Midoriko know where she is located?'' Inuyasha asked

''Yes and she is closer to us than we knew.'' Said Kagome

''Where?'' asked Inuyasha

''The witch that had brought her back, lives in a hut outside of mount Tsurugi. Kimi's body remains in deep sleep in her home they didn't move her because of it. Kimi is able to stay close to her body and is keeping Kikyou updated on what's happing around her.'' Kagome said

''Kimi will wait for us to get there. She will need my help on returning the last part of Kikyou's soul into the body. Once she does, she will wake up and Kimi will join the heavens to wait to be rejoined with her remaining soul much like Kikyou had done.'' Said Kagome

Inuyasha had jumped up and went to pacing.

''Inuyasha we will find her.'' Kagome said

''Keh, I just don't want to lose her again. She has already been through too much.'' Said Inuyasha

Shunran had been listening to everything and was confused so he whispers to Shippo.

''Who are Kikyou, Midoriko and Kimi? '' Shunran asked

''It's a long story and not mine to tell, you would need to ask Inuyasha.'' Said Shippo

''To bad she couldn't do like you could mom.'' said Shippo

''Shippo even now I'm not sure how I was able to.'' said Kagome

''Able to do what?'' asked Shunran

''Oh umm call my soul back.'' Kagome said

''O... o...Okay, I don't think I want to know how your soul was out of your body. I'm already too confused on anything dealing with you.'' Said Shunran

Shunran looked at her and spoke.

''Your one confusing woman.'' said Shunran and then looked to Inuyasha.

''Who is this Kikyou and the other too names?'' Shunran asked

Inuyasha head snapped to him

''That is someone you will never meet if you keep asking questions.'' Inuyasha said.

The group remained quiet for a while after Inuyasha snapped at Shunran.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Aoi, I don't want any more surprises. Do I make myself clear.'' Said Yutaka

''Yes Yutaka.'' said Aoi

''You are to report everything only to Lord Ryura that happens and any information that is found I will remain on their trail. If everything is not report i will forfeit your life.'' Said Yutaka

''Yes Yutaka'' said Aoi

''Aoi, Yutaka the group had been in a battle with a few blood lust demons around 2 days ago and have remained in their location. The girl seem to have been injured and now is moving slowly around there camp.'' Said Akago

''How far are we from there camp?'' asked Yutaka

''A little less than a half a day's walk with speed it would not take long to get there.'' said Akago

''I will follow and take a look at this girl and the group. The rest of you are to remain here and set camp. Akago come.'' Said Yutaka

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Watch for the trees you crazy cat.'' said Jaken

Umai went to moving in and out of the trees more with what Jaken had said. (Meow)

''Lord Sesshomaru will skin you alive if you make me drop this scroll.'' Said Jaken

''Stop that at once and put me down.'' said Jaken

Kagome and the rest of the group looked up and had seen Umai and heard Jaken.

Jaken yelled as Umai dropped Jaken to the ground.

''You crazy cat.'' yelled Jaken

''Jaken she said it's not nice to call her names.'' said Kagome

''Only called her a crazy cat. She was moving around the trees to fast.'' Said Jaken

''Jaken'' said Sesshomaru

''Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru I had to deal with that cat.'' said Jaken

''Jaken'' said Sesshomaru in a warning voice

''Yes my lord here is the scroll from Lady Inukameko.'' said Jaken

''MOM'' Shippo said as he ran to hide behind Kagome.

''What wr…ong'' Kagome said slowly as she seen the reason and busted out laughing.

''Inu...Inuyasha how did you get mud all over you?'' had asked while she was still laughing.

''That little runt used his illusions and covered a mud hole to make it look like grass and I stepped right into it.'' Inuyasha said as he tried to get Shippo out from behind Kagome.

''Looks like you need a bath. '' Jaken said as he started to laugh as well upon seeing mud on his ears dripping down.

''I was only practicing, I didn't tell you to step in to it.'' Shippo said as he peeked around Kagome.

''Inuyasha, why don't you get cleaned up and Shippo will you catch us some rabbits why I gather some herbs and season?'' Kagome asked

''Yeah'' Shippo said as he watched Inuyasha turned his back and Shippo ran for it. Inuyasha spotted him and went to chase.

''Inuyasha if you want something to eat stop chasing him.'' Said Kagome

''Ouch '' she heard and she said 1 word

''SIT'' Kagome yelled and Inuyasha hit the ground

''What was that for?'' asked Inuyasha

''You didn't have to hit him for practicing his illusions.'' said Kagome

''What the hell made him hit the ground to make a hole that deep? '' Shunran asked

''One word from Lady Kagome and the beads around his neck submits him.'' Said Jaken

Shunran looked at the hole Inuyasha had left

''Remind me not to make her mad.'' Shunran said to Jaken

A little while Shippo returned with 4 rabbits cleaned and ready for Kagome.

''Thanks Shippo you did well.'' Kagome said and he had light blush go across his checks.

She seasoned the meat and placed herbs on them and put them over the fire. She went to get up and the pain hit her.

''Ah'' Kagome said

Shippo run up behind her and seen some blood on the back of her shirt.

''Mom I need to clean and bandage you again.'' Said Shippo

''It should be healed by now'' Kagome said and Sesshomaru walked up to her.

''Let me look at it?'' Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded

He raised the back of her shirt and looked at the wound and seen there was some poison in it. Inuyasha had walked back into camp after his bath and had also seen her back.

''Kit, get the jar that Jinenji had sent with us.'' Sesshomaru said

Shippo brought him the jar.

''It didn't look like that this morning or yesterday'' Shippo said as he also looked at it.

''Some poison can take a few days to show any signs.'' Sesshomaru said as he cleaned the wounds and then applied the cream over the claw marks.

''What does it look like?'' asked Kagome

''It's black with green stuff.'' said Shippo

''Sound like it may be infected.'' Kagome said as Sesshomaru was finished and started to bandaging her and when he was done he pulled the back of her shirt down. Then reached and pulled her in to his lap and said in her ear so only she could hear.

''You need to be more careful love and rest.'' Kagome nodded and leaned to his chest with her left side. After a few minutes she had falling asleep in his lap. Shippo seeing this took over cooking the rabbits. While Inuyasha kept a watch around camp.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Yutaka and Akago had been hiding in the trees watching everything.

''She has a kit?'' asked Yutaka

''I think it is her adopted son, a little after we started watching them the girl changed to a black haired Inu and forgot to cover her scent for a short time before she covered it. She was in heat and had the smell of innocents.'' said Akago

''Good'' Yutaka said as he kept watching them for a while before he spoke again.

''I have seen that mark before but I can't place from where.'' said Yutaka

''What mark?'' asked Akago

''The one on the lords neck just below his ear its small but there.'' Yutaka said

''Guess I missed it.'' Akago said

''I had seen when he was applying whatever that was on her back while the wind moved his hair.'' said Yutaka

''The girl looks beautiful when she sleeps'' said Akago

''I agree she is pleasing to the eyes.'' Said Yutaka

''What am I to do with Shunran, I can't even get close to them with the barrier up, it's even up when they sleep.'' asked Akago

''Leave him be for now, they have a binder chains on him he is useless either way. But for her barrier to last while they slept is something unheard of. Come let's get closer to this barrier you spoke of.'' Said Yutaka

They walked to the barrier and Yutaka could feel the power off it as if giving warning and it was deadly strong he could not even touch it without it trying to purity him.

''I have never felt such a strong relic before'' Yutaka said and looked back across to the camp looking at Kagome.

''There seems to be more to her and the others then we may have thought and we will need to keep watching them I can feel the others are also powerful. This is no weak group and nor to be fools. You keep watching and report anything new.'' Yutaka said as he turned to go back to his camp.


	26. Chapter 26

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 26_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Ayame was staring at Kouga and when he notice.

''Why are you staring at me?'' Kouga asked

''Kouga, I know your hair is changing some and your scent smells more like Kagome, but have not noticed anything different with your face? '' asked Ayame

''My face, what are you talking about?'' Kouga asked as Ayame pulled him close to the water.

''Look in the water at yourself.'' Ayame said

He looked at his self and then noticed a thin blue, gold, silver and black stripes that looked like it was twisted together to make one stripe. He took off his head band to get a good look at his whole face and seen his symbol had changed. Kouga now had a black crested moon with his silver paw print in the center.

''What tha…'' Kouga had started too asked but stopped and he looked at Ayame.

''When did you start to notice it? '' Kouga asked

''I had thought I seen the stripes a little after the village was under attack. I was not sure and they started to get more visible little each day. The black crested moon with the silver paw print in the center is beautiful and makes the paw stand out more.'' Said Ayame

He walked closer to her and moves her arm bands and looked at his mark on her on her wrist.

''The matting mark match's the one on my forehead.'' Kouga said with a grin

Ayame grinned even bigger when she seen it. She had not even noticed it until they looked upon it.

''I wander were the black crested moon and the stripes came from. I know the paw print you were born with it.'' Ayame said

''I'm not sure, but it may have to do with Kagome. '' Said Kouga

''Even your stripes are not like Lord Sesshomaru. His is a solid color of dark pink, but yours is four colors that are intertwining together I have never seen anyone with stripes like them much less any wolf clans. None of our kind has never had them before.'' said Ayame

''Kagome had said that Inuyasha hair was also changing to more of a silver but has black at the ends. He also has a black crested moon, but with a silver flame inside of his crested moon. Inuyasha also has stripes but his is a thin light color purple, gold, silver and black stripes that looked like it was twisted together to make one stripe. Like mine just one color different. Shippo just has a black crested moon on his forehead. Somehow we have inherited stuff that was not expected.'' Kouga said

''Inuyasha's symbol, stripes and now my symbol and stripes and Shippo's symbol even Rin has a black crest moon but she also has a tiny silver star at the tip of it. Then you have Sango who now has the water element, Rin with earth and Shippo with the air element. But all of us have gained in speed close to what Sesshomaru has if not the same.'' Kouga said with a laugh as he rubbed the stripes on his face looking into the water.

''Does Kagome have any symbols or stripes on her?'' asked Ayame

''In Kagome's true form her ancient markings and the symbol on her forehead. She has double cresting moons one is the color of silver the other is black with a sun inside that is with the colors of silver and black kind of makes it look like a double sun in a way. But there is a star on the top end of the black moon in color silver. She also has stripes but able to hide them. Hers is a thin dark pink, gold, silver and black twisted together to make one stripe and again just like mine and Inuyasha's just one color different. Kagome also has gold hair with silver at the end of it and has two tails that looks crossed between an Inu and a wolf in the same color of gold with silver at the end of them. Her true eye colors are silver with gold specks in them. I have noticed my hair color has started to change to a more raven black and I can see the end of it is also trying to change to a gold color. If you think about it, it just shows we are more like brother and sister.'' Kouga said while laughing.

Kouga started to laugh more.

''We all may be different, but were a family.'' Kouga said

''A big family'' said Ayame laughing

Ayame stopped laughing when she heard someone coming to where she and Kouga were sitting and talking.

''Kouga, Kouga there is a human war lord, hundreds of humans, and some of dark priestess's, priest's and a very big dragon and what looks like a wagon full of blind folded and chained Priestess's moving close to the den. They are killing all demons and humans that are in their way.'' Said a young wolf demon named Hsiao who was now out of breath.

Kouga and Ayame looked at each other.

''Ayame gather all the young and old and the other females take them to village to the inn next to the clinic inside the barriers. Tell Miroku and Sango know what's going on and for the village to prepare for battle if they follow. We will try to hold them off and free the captive priestess's for now we leave the den until it's clear.'' Said Kouga

''Kouga it may be a good idea to let Inuyasha and his brother know. They could send help from the western alleys.'' Ayame said

''Alright, but get moving.'' said Kouga

She nodded and they both went to do what was needed.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome was asleep resting on AhUn as they were now traveling again. Shippo jumped as he was walking.

Inuyasha looked to him.

''Why you so jumpy?'' asked Inuyasha

''Inuyasha its Kouga, I'm not sure how but his able to talk to me. He said the human war lord and hundreds of men, dark priestess's, priests and the captive priestess's and a very large dragon are killing all demons and any humans in their way. They are moving close to his den and will need aid of the western alleys. He is sending all the females, young and any elder to the village and sent word to prepare them in case any follows.'' Said Shippo

They all stopped walking and looked at each other.

''JAKEN'' Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both yelled.

''Yes my lord, I'm ready and I'll need aid of Kai with her speed we should get word to them faster.'' Said Jaken

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wrote on some scrolls to the west and alleys. To inform them what's happened.

Meanwhile, Akago had overheard what was said and ran to report it to Yutaka and didn't hear what was said after he left.

''Shippo, tell Kouga to send word to Miroku and Sango that there is 4 boxes that's full of necklace's inside Kagome's storage closet and the spare prayer beads is inside her night stand. Tell him he is to take them and go to Kagome's grandfather. He has a spell scroll that can help protect against holy relic for 10 days only. It will take Miroku, Rin and grandfather, and Souta to do the spell on the necklaces. When done they will need to send 3 boxes to Kouga and keep the last box for the ones in the village. There's not enough for everyone but it will help against the holy relic for a short time.'' Said Inuyasha

Shippo nodded his head and done as told. Jaken gathered the scrolls from both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and jumped on to Kai she barked.

''Jaken, Kai said hold on to her fur and lean downward on to her back and don't move she would be faster because of it.'' Shippo said

He nodded and once he done what was told. She took to the sky and a bright light formed around them and took off like a shooting star to the palace in the sky.

''Wow, didn't know a wolf could fly so fast.'' said Shunran

''Why does mom have 4 boxes of necklace's?'' asked Shippo

''Before we found out what was happening to the mix breeds and demons, Kagome and I had come up with a few ideas. Kagome was planning to put concealment spells on them for any mix breeds or demons that wishes to blend in and live with the humans without a lot of trouble and for their safety.'' said Inuyasha

''Hmmm that's still a good idea.'' said Shippo

Inuyasha looked at Shippo

''How did you understand what Kai said?'' asked Inuyasha

''I've been able to a little after me and mom became heirs to the wolf clans. Kai's a wolf, but I can't understand what Umai or AhUn says, only mom can.'' said Shippo

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and then back to Shippo. Then they tested with each other to see if the same worked for them. They were glad to see it also worked the same way. Sesshomaru was able to speak with his mother without Kagome in between. He told her everything and said he and Inuyasha had sent scrolls to the west as they still need to be records of it.

''Well that may come in handy if needed.'' said Inuyasha

''Why does lord Sesshomaru have a symbol on his forehead and you guys don't?'' asked Shunran

''We do.'' Shippo said as he took his hand and moved his hair out in front of his forehead.

''I only have a black crested moon. Mom has a double cresting moons one is silver the other is black with a black and silver sun in the center and a silver star at the tip of the black crest moon. Inuyasha has a black crested moon with a silver flame in the center. Our hair keeps it hidden most of the time and mom's only shows when she is in her true form.'' said Shippo

''You people are a strange bunch.'' said Shunran

They ignored him after his comment.

''You know it's not nice to ignore people.'' said Shunran

''Hey, I'm trying to be nice and i could help you guys if you give me a chance to.'' said Shunran

''You were spying on us, before we caught you. Do you expect us to trust anything you say? '' Asked Inuyasha

''No and I understand for it. But I'm not the bad guy here. I don't even know if my sister is still alive or not.'' said Shunran

''Keh, you have not even told us where you are from or anything about your sister other then they would kill her.'' said Inuyasha

''Fine, I'll tell you everything when Kagome is awake so everyone can hear.'' said Shunran

Inuyasha nodded to him and they continued to walk. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stayed on alert while Shippo was watching over Kagome as she slept and was still healing some.


	27. Chapter 27

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 27_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''This dragon named Yutaka is Lord Ryura general and brother? And this Yutaka is the one that has your sister in slaved. Aoi is a slave as well but wants to be her lord's pet and Akago is the other spy and follows Yutaka every command. Did I get all that right?'' Asked Kagome

''Yeah, my sister has been a slave under them for 200 years and I've not been able to find where they have her. She was only a 7 month old pup at the time when they took her. I'm not even sure if she would remember me. My sister is all I have left of my family, I'd do anything to find and get her back expect kill someone for them.'' Said Shunran

''Lord Ryura is the ancient dragon that was placed in a spell prison over 5 thousand years ago.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Y...yyou mean the stories were true. The only one I've met is Akago a long time ago and met Aoi once but not the dragons.'' asked Shunran in a disbelief voice.

''Sounds like this general Yutaka has been gathering slaves and doing his bidding while he was a prisoner.'' Said Inuyasha

''The Inu shadow clan that remains, had went into hiding when Naraku was around. They have remained in hiding trying to save what's left of our kind. I'm only still here because I still search for her.'' Said Shunran

''Keh, how do you even know she's still lives?'' asked Inuyasha

''I don't, but my instinct's is telling me she is alive. It has never leaded me to stray and I feel I'm running out of time to find and save her. But from what I just heard I feel it's true.'' Said Shunran

''Do you know anything else about this general Yutaka, Akago, and Aoi? ''Asked Kagome

''The only thing Akago has said is that general Yutaka can't stand humans and demons of this world.'' Said Shunran

''He must have followed his lord to this world and when the others placed the spell to prison Lord Ryura. He went to hiding, sounds like this Yutaka is a coward. '' Said Inuyasha

''If he did than that means his been here since then. There's no telling how many has been killed or enslaved due to it.'' Kagome said

''Akago is most likely still spying.'' said Sesshomaru

''Inuyasha, we need to find some were safe tonight.'' said Kagome

''Yeah, I know.'' Inuyasha said Looking up to the sky 'times like this i hate turning human once a month' Inuyasha thought to his self

Shunran looked to them.

''Is something going to happen?'' asked Shunran

''I'll unchain you, but if you run off or try anything. We will be forced to kill you.'' Said Inuyasha

''That's fair and I understand.'' Said Shunran

''We will try to help find your sister. We're giving you a chance so give us one in return.'' Said Kagome

Shunran nodded his head and agreed.

''Let's see if there a village or something up ahead.'' Said Inuyasha

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Call the other lords and elders to the meeting room. I will join in a moment.'' Said lady Inukameko

''Yes my lady'' a server said as she bowed and left.

''My lady the Imp and a wolf are at the gates.'' said a guard

''Let them in.'' Inukameko said

''Right away my lady.'' the guard said and left.

They walked inside and Jaken handed her the scrolls and she read them.

''Imp, I need you to take theses scrolls to the leaders of the red and grey fox, black bear, bat, weasel and the monkey clans of the west and return. You may use one of the dragons in the stalls. I have already sent message's to the remaining alleys of the west… (She paused and looked to the wolf)… You are Kai, one of Lady Kagome's protectors am I correct? '' Inukameko asked

Kai barked and nodded and Jaken bowed and left.

''Very well, you know the location of the new wolf den and the area correct?'' Inukameko asked and again Kai nodded

''Come, In order to aid them. After the meeting I will need you to tell the wolf elder Kenji, he is the only one here that can translate what you say on were the new wolf den is located. He has not been to the den since all the wolf clans joined in to one and moved.'' Said lady Inukameko

Kai nodded and barked. She followed her to the meeting room and once inside they closed the doors for the meeting to take place.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''There's a hut up ahead. Maybe we can stay in it, but it looks creepy. '' Shippo said

''It looks a banded, but looks can fool people.'' said Kagome

''I'll go check it out you guys stay here.'' Said Inuyasha

''It's still mid-day you sure you guys want to stop here.'' Asked Shunran

''We have not seen many huts or villages since we traveled into the surrounding area of the mountains. It may be a while before we see another one.'' said Kagome

''What is taken Inuyasha so long? Oh never mind I see him coming.'' Asked Shippo

''It seems no one's around.'' Said Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked around.

''Where did Sesshomaru run off to?'' asked Inuyasha

''I'm not sure, maybe to check the outer area like he does at times.'' Said Kagome

They walked to the hut and opened it.

''Umm I agree with Shippo. This is creepy. The hut looks old on the outside but inside looks as if it's been took care of.'' Said Kagome

''Yes it may look old, but like me it is young and well taken care of on the inside.'' spoken from under the hut

''Who's there? Show yourself.'' Asked Inuyasha

''Oh you demand something of me in my own home. How rude.'' witch said she went to move a plank upward that was in the floor with Shippo standing on.

''Ahh'' Shippo yelled as he jumped and moved to the side.

''How nice we have visitors a human, a half breed, and demons.'' said the witch

''WE?'' they all said.

''Oh yes. You see my dear friend is sick and I wish not to wake her. Please sit down I will put some tea on.'' The witch said as she walked over to the wall with a lot of herbs and other things they were not sure of.

''Where is your friend, maybe I can help?'' asked Kagome

''She is down below and no need I have taken care of everything. Here dear drink, you must be tired from your travels.'' witch said

Kagome picked up her cup and looked into it.

''What kind of tea is this and what is your name?'' Kagome asked

''My name is Riko and the tea is a secret passed down from my family. Please drink.'' witch named Riko said

''Keh, I don't drink much tea. But thanks anyway.'' Said Inuyasha

''It smells good.'' Shippo said as he was about to take a drink. Kagome knocked it out of his hand.

''Why did yo….'' Shippo stopped talking when he seen smoke from the tea on the floor.

''It has dark magic in it.'' Kagome said and then looked back to the women.

''What did you try to pull on us?'' Inuyasha asked as he was getting anger.

''She is a witch.'' Said Kagome

''This will be fun.'' Riko said as she grabbed Shippo and held him by the neck and they saw one of her finger nail turns to a knife.

''Let him go.'' said both Inuyasha and Kagome

Shunran tried to move to the other side of the hut.

''You dog stand next with the others.'' Riko said

''Fox fire'' Shippo yelled

''Ah, you little brat.'' said Riko as she dropped Shippo.

He burned her hands and he ran behind Kagome.

''You will pay for that.'' Riko said as the ground shook. It had knocked them to the ground and she went out of the hut.

''Get back here and fight you coward.'' Inuyasha said as he drew his sword.

Inuyasha, Shunran, and Kagome got up and went after her. Shippo took a look at the floor and remembered what the witch had said about a friend and watched over where the platform was.

Vines started to grow around Inuyasha as he was preparing to use his sword.

''Inuyasha, there's vines growing below you.'' said Shunran

Kagome looked back to Shippo.

''Shippo stay here.'' Kagome said as He nodded to her.

''What the hell'' Inuyasha said as the vines wrapped around his legs and started covering the rest of his body.

Shunran and Kagome ran to help him.

''Oh, no you don't dog. I have something for you.'' Riko said and put her hands out to him and blades of dark light came at him he then disappeared into the shadows.

''Dam a shadow dog.'' Riko said as she was looking around for him.

Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished cutting through the vines and they saw witch was not watching him.

''Wind scar'' Inuyasha said

Riko turned and seen it his attack coming. She pulled a shield up to block it.

Kagome held her fans in her hands ready to use. She had left the bow in the home with Shippo. Inuyasha looked to Kagome and seen the fans and that she was ready to use them. Inuyasha had also seen Shunran ready to attack so they all three nodded to each other and let their attacks go at once from three different angles.

''Blades of light'' Kagome said

''Wind scar'' Inuyasha said

''Shadow blades'' Shunran said

Riko eyes widen she didn't know Kagome held battle fans, the witch turned to block Kagome's then she heard Inuyasha attack then the Shunran's. With all three attacks coming at the same time it was too late to escape. They all watched as the witch died.

They walked back to the hut. Kagome moved her hands to motion Inuyasha to help move the platform from the floor.

''I can feel Kimi and Kikyou are here the witch's barrier is no longer hiding them. Shippo don't let anyone in here. I need to do something and it will take a little while to do it. Inuyasha, I need you to please wait okay here.'' Kagome asked

Inuyasha knew this was something only Kagome could do and knew he would not be able to stay calm for her to do what was needed. Inuyasha nodded his head and agreed to stay put.

Inuyasha was pacing the floor and even Shippo was following his pace until Sesshomaru came into the hut.

''Where the hell did…'' Inuyasha stopped when Sesshomaru threw a bird demon in front of him that was in binder to chains and knocked out cold.

''Akago'' Shunran said with a glare.

''I had caught his scent and had detained him. There is a camp of demons and a dragon, I presume is general Yutaka about a half a day's walk from us.'' Said Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru looked around the hut and before he could ask Shippo answered.

''Mom is below the hut in an underground layer. We found the witch that had the girl. Kagome has been down there for a while.'' Shippo said

A few minutes later they saw Kagome come up first and the others stopped talking.

''Guys, Kikyou will go by the name of Kimi. It was the name of the girl whom was born with this body. She has her full memories and Kimi's both. The people that knew Kimi would not understand if Kikyou started using her old name. So it is best to use the name Kimi from now on.'' Kagome said as she turned to help Kimi the rest of the way up.

They all had a good look at her. The girl looked more like Kikyou only younger and her hair was a little past her shoulders. Inuyasha just stood stock still looking at her he could not move.

Kimi looked to everyone in the room then her eyes locked with Inuyasha.

''Inuyasha'' Kimi said softly

''Inuyasha'' Kiki said once again and ran to him with tears in her eyes. The rest of the group went outside of the hut to give them time to be alone.

''It will be dark soon, we will set camp here.'' said Sesshomaru

''Think it would be best if we stayed out here in the tent. Shippo will you help me set camp up?'' asked Kagome

''Yeah '' Shippo said

Akago was still out cold. Sesshomaru walked up to him and Shunran and locked them together with a different chain one on each other's ankles.

''Do I have to be stuck with him?'' asked Shunran

Sesshomaru didn't answer and just walked off.

''You're to keep watch over him.'' Shippo said as he nodded for Shunran to see where Sesshomaru had walked to.

''I get what you mean.'' Shunran said as he watched Sesshomaru pull Kagome on to his lap and she leaned in to him.

''They don't seem to talk very much too each other.'' said Shunran

''Sesshomaru may not seem to talk much. But i know he talks with mom more than most knows even if we can't hear him.'' Shippo said

Shunran looked back to them and seen what Shippo meant. He saw Sesshomaru moved to Kagome's ear and seen her nod to Sesshomaru.

''I now see what you meant.'' Shunran said to Shippo

Was not long Kagome was asleep in Sesshomaru lap hugged to him. Sesshomaru had closed his eyes, but he was not asleep but he was on alert.

''Good night Shunran'' Shippo said as he stood up and walked into the tent.

''Good night'' Shunran answered back


	28. Chapter 28

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 28_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Master Miroku, Miss Sango what are you two doing here? '' Rin asked when she seen them outside of the well house looking around.

''We need your help and Lady Kagome's family.'' Said Miroku

''Follow me, I'll show you to their home.'' said Rin

They done as asked and followed Rin. When they had entered the home it was then they heard someone yell.

''SISTER'' Kohoku yelled and went to hugs her. The rest of Kagome's family entered the living area.

''You must be Miroku and Sango? '' Asked Kagome's mother.

''Yes and we need your help. We're soon going into battle and I was asked to bring theses 4 boxes of necklaces and to ask Kagome's grandfather for a spell to protect against holy relic for 10 days. I was also told it would take all of us to perform the spell.'' Said Miroku

''Ahh yes, please place the boxes here while I go to the shrine and collect the scroll.'' Said Kagome's grandfather

''Where did he obtain such a scroll? '' Asked Miroku

''One of grandfathers friends found it and many other scrolls in his old shrine. He had said it belonged to this shrine once before, but it was lost and forgotten until now. The records of when it was taken from our shrine to his, dates back further then your era does by 100 years. He had found them in a hidden wall that nobody knew about until now.'' said Souta

''It will take 4 with holy relic or very strong blood line to perform the spell. Father may not have much relic left if any, but the bloodline is very strong. Souta only came in to his a month after Kagome returned to your era. He has been training just like Rin and with all of 4 of you together should pull off what is needed.'' Said Kagome's mother

''Do you not have any relic?'' Miroku asked Kagome's mother

''No, I married into the family. Both of my parents passed away a long time ago. When I married, I call his father my father.'' Kagome's mother said with a smile.

Miroku nodded his head in understanding.

''Here we are. '' Kagome's grandfather said as he walked into the room.

''I need you to place all 4 boxes in the center and place your right hand over them and since I'm older and the one with the less relic. I'll be the one to read the scroll holding it in my right hand. Now I need for everyone to put there left hand on each other shoulders. This will channel our relic and join it as one and I will then place the scroll in the middle of all 4 boxes. After I had said the spell it will then be completed.'' Said Kagome's Grandfather

They done as he said. Kagome's mother, Sango and Kohoku stood back and watched as all 4 of them started having a silver/white light swirling around all of them. He placed the scroll in the center of all 4 boxes and a bright white light appeared in the center. When it had disappeared the 4 boxes were left with a very soft white glow to them. Miroku took one of the necklaces out to examine it. He could feel the power on it.

''Once the necklaces are placed on them it will only last for 10 days as the scroll had said. But to give warning if they take it off before the 10 day has expired it will no longer work for anyone. It is to keep enemies from stealing and using them.'' Said Kagome grandfather

''Thank you very much. I would like to visit at a more appropriate time.'' said Miroku

''We really need to get back as fast as we can and help.'' Said Sango

They all nodded their heads in understanding and hugged everyone and left. Once they returned Miroku handed each box to the 3 wolf demons that were awaiting their return and told them of the warning. Sango took the last box and went to Kagome's home to keep it safe until time for them.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Inuyasha and the rest of the group stopped and looked at the view of the mountains.

''Wow'' said Shippo

''It's beautiful.'' Kimi said

''I agree, it is even more beautiful than I remembered.'' Kagome said and smiled

''Which one is it we need to go to?'' asked Shippo

Kagome pointed to the mountain.

''I see what you mean when you said we may have to fly in some areas.'' said Inuyasha

''We will rest here and make lunch. Kai and Jaken are on their way back and should be here soon.'' Said Kagome

Kagome took out some ramen and Shippo gathered the water while Kimi gather a little wood to warm the water with. When all was done they sat around and ate.

''We need to do something with the bird here.'' Inuyasha said looking at Akago

''W...what are you going to do with me? I already told you everything I know last night.'' Asked Akago

''It is being taken care of as we speak.'' Said Sesshomaru

Inuyasha looked at him and before he could ask Jaken and Kai landed with 6 guards that had followed them. They bowed to them and awaited orders.

''You know they will come looking for me?'' asked Akago

''If they are stupid enough to follow the guards to the palace, they will be killed.'' Jaken said

Inuyasha reached in to a saddle bag and grabbed the duct tape and placed it over Akago mouth.

''mm.m...m…..'' said Akago

''That will stop you from alerting them.'' said Inuyasha

''They will soon come looking for him. He has not reported back in the last few days since we had him.'' Said Shunran

''Keh, maybe we will get lucky and they would think a blood lust demon killed him.'' said Inuyasha

''Take him to Lady Inukameko, she will know what to do and is expecting him.'' Sesshomaru ordered to the guards.

''Yes my lord'' they all said and stood up and left.

''Well that took care of that problem.'' Said Shippo

Umai changed back to her smaller form and walked over to Kimi and then jumped on to her shoulder. Kimi went to laughing at her.

''Umai like's you, She claim's Inuyasha as her master.'' said Kagome with a smile.

''Keh, she will protect you.'' said Inuyasha as Kimi nodded to him.

Kagome walked over to AhUn looking in one of the bags and pulled out a outfit Kagome had brought just in case she needed it. Then Kagome walked over to Kimi.

''Kimi here is a set of clothing for you. I know it's not priestess robes, but we don't need to be spotted as one.'' Said Kagome

''I agree'' said Kimi

''Let's go take a bath. We will need to fly from here and be best to wait until dawn. Umai, Kai, AhUn let's find a hot spring close by.'' Said Kagome

Umai, Kai, AhUn all nodded in agreement with Kagome and Kimi and all five of them left the guys to their self's. About 20 minutes later they all heard Kimi scream.

''INUYASHA'' Kimi scream out. They all took off to where they heard her.

When they got there they had seen Umai, Kai, AhUn, Kimi and Kagome were on the ground sleep. Kagome held a barrier around them while she was asleep, some rage demons was attacking the barrier and a human giving command.

''Witch let that barrier down I need those demons for my pets.'' The man said

Inuyasha and the others watched they knew Kagome had a barrier around them.

He walked to Kimi and went to try to touch her and he in returned was burned.

''Ahhh you witch'' The man said

While the human was trying to get to Kimi and the others, Inuyasha had cut some cloths to use as masks for his self, Sesshomaru and Shunran. They could still see much of the gas was still around Kagome and the others.

''Here put this on, if that gas is strong enough to put all them to sleep there's a good chance for it to do the same to us and I'm not willing to take that chance right now.'' Inuyasha said

Inuyasha placed a mask over him as Sesshomaru and Shunran done the same and they all three went to Kagome and the others.

''How smart you are using cloth as an m….'' But before the man could finish talking Sesshomaru raised his hand to him and used his poison to kill him.

Inuyasha and Shunran killed the demons that were bloodlust, after they died they gathered everyone and took them back to camp. Shunran looked at Inuyasha.

''How did you know to make masks and use these plants inside it?'' Asked Shunran

''Keh, it's not the first time I had to deal with sleeping gas. Sango showed me on how and what to use, she's a demon slayer.'' Inuyasha said with a shrug.

''How were we able to get through the barrier?'' asked Shunran

''Kagome knows our auras even in her sleep. Here you and Shippo give this to Umai, Kai and AhUn'' said Inuyasha

''What is this? '' Shunran asked

''It will wake them. I have some for Kimi and Sesshomaru has some for Kagome.'' Inuyasha said as he looked around for them. Shippo pointed to the tent and Inuyasha nodded and went to Kimi.


	29. Chapter 29

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 29_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Sesshomaru was out hunting while Inuyasha watched over camp the girls and Shippo as they were still asleep.

Shunran looked at Inuyasha.

''When do you guys plan to return home?'' Shunran asked

''I'm not sure.'' Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru came back into camp with a big buck. Sesshomaru placed it close to the fire and where Inuyasha and Shunran were seating.

Inuyasha looked to Shunran.

''Your turn to clean and cut it up.'' said Inuyasha

''I had thought it was a female's job. Why of all days are we cooking for them when they're not injured? '' Shunran said mumbling on about it.

''It will be dawn in a few hours and today is Kagome's birthday. Shippo will be up soon and he will help cook some of the meat.'' said Inuyasha.

''Explains why lord Sesshomaru went hunting instead of you.'' Said Shunran

''Hey, I'm going to help on the cooking.'' Said Inuyasha

''What gift did you get for her?'' asked Shunran

''You will see.'' Said Inuyasha

Shunran then looked to Sesshomaru.

''What about you?'' Shunran asked

Sesshomaru just ignored him and walked to a tree and leaned up on it.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''General Yutaka, Akago still has not been located.' said Ryo

''What of the group?'' Yutaka asked

''They are a day ahead of us camped up on a cliff. I had checked around there camp and Akago is not there as well. But appears another human female has joined the group.'' Said Ryo

''Hmm, wander what this other female is like.'' Said Yutaka

''General Yutaka, the other female appears to have holy relic and is younger than the other one and both is beautiful. But the half breed hangs around the younger one like his protecting the girl as the lord does for the other one.'' Said Ryo

''A rage demon may have done away with Akago or his run off. No matter keep the search going and report anything else. We will need to make up time at dawn to catch up to them.'' said Yutaka

''Any word from Aoi for what our lord wishes to do?'' Asked Ryo

''Lord Ryura is playing with the human war lord. The wolves have not been spotted, they seem to be buying there time in hiding or planning something. No matter they will all die if not now they will when Lord Ryura gets bored with his new toy and kill any that will not accept him as their Lord. '' Said Yutaka

''What about this group we been following?'' asked Ryo

''They are up to something. They are a powerful group, but yet they traveling here instead of defending the village and shrine. Lord Ryura and I are also interested in the girl and want any and all information on her and also want information on the others in the group. '' Said Yutaka

''There are stories about the half breed and their Lord from some of the men. They claim that they are half-brothers and both were included in a group that had destroyed the Shikon jewel and the half breed Naraku. They had said the half breed has a powerful sword but none is able to touch it. The lord has a sword that can bring back the dead. '' Said Ryo

''Very well, see what else you can find out.'' Said Yutaka

''Yes general Yutaka'' Ryo said as he left.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Shippo wakes and walks out of the tent rubbing his eyes. That was until a rock hit him over the head. ''Ouch'' Shippo said

He looked and seen Inuyasha waving him over.

''Did you have to hit me with a rock?'' asked Shippo

''Your turn to watch over the food and I had to make sure you were a wake.'' said Inuyasha

''I've been meaning to ask why you eat human food?'' Shunran asked Shippo

''Most of it is even better then demon food and more choices to choose from. Mom can make and cook anything no matter if it is from the wild or from the store she always makes it taste good.'' Shippo Said as he turned the meat over

''I grew up eating human food or whatever I could catch in the wild. It's not much different just no blood when it comes to meats.'' Said Inuyasha

''I like the taste of blood.'' Said Shunran

''Do like mom does for Sesshomaru, Kouga and the others when they get to wanting the taste of blood. Depending on what type of meat it is she will save the blood and adds small chunks of raw meat with it in a drink and it is just enough to calm our beast inside us. Then she cooks the rest of the meat for us as part of a meal with other type of foods. She also does it because not all human eat and drink bloody raw meats.'' Said Shippo

''Humans eat raw meat as well?'' Shunran asked in a shocked voice.

''Yeah some does depending on what kind of meat it is, some will eat it raw and some will eat their meat half raw and half cooked. But a lot of them will only eat it cooked fully.'' Said Shippo

''Your right it's not much different from what we eat. Just they add other kinds of food with it.'' Shunran said

''Everyone is different and has their own taste on foods. But if meats was the only thing everyone ate then over time we would be trying to eat each other.'' Shippo said

''What gift did you get for her?'' asked Shunran

Shippo looked at him.

''I made her something.'' Shippo said

''Like what?'' asked Shunran

''Why do you want to know what we got for her?'' Asked Inuyasha

''Because I didn't know it was her birthday and I have nothing to give.'' said Shunran

''You can always make her something. I made her a drawing.'' Said Shippo

''Hmm, I can't draw.'' Said Shunran

Shunran stared at the deer bones for a while and then thought of something and went to work with it. The others watched as he cleaned some bones and then started carving in to them.

The sun was starting to rise and Kimi walked out of the tent. She looked around and seen what they have done. She smiled and walked up to Inuyasha and hugged and kissed him then took a seat next to him.

''I see everyone has been busy.'' said Kimi

''It's mom's birthday.'' said Shippo

''Ah, I remember now.'' said Kimi

They all watched as Sesshomaru come closer to them and took a seat awaiting Kagome. He had heard her stirring inside the tent.

''Did I sleep that late?'' Kagome asked as she looked around seeing everyone awake and sitting around the fire.

''Nope'' said Shippo

Kagome walked over to the fire and took a seat between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

''You guys cooked?'' Kagome said in a disbelieved voice

''Sesshomaru hunted, Shunran cleaned it, Inuyasha and me done the cooking. ''Said Shippo

''Happy Birthday'' They all said at once making her jump and laugh.

''Thank you guys.'' said Kagome

Shippo handed her the drawing he made.

''This is very beautiful Shippo thank you. '' Kagome said as she showed Shippo's art work and gave him a hug.

''He is very good at art.'' Kimi said as she looked at it even closer.

''Here'' Shunran said as he handed her a carved deer bone of a dog.

''Oh this is beautiful Shunran thank you.'' Said Kagome

Inuyasha handed her a package. Kagome opened it and found a new dress and sash.

''Sesshomaru, Kouga and I asked Sesshomaru's Mother to have a dress made for you due to you able to shape shift she asked the western elves to make it.'' Said Inuyasha

''Mother said they were surprised and excited when she showed them your symbol. We are not sure for the reason for it. But they created an elven dress with the sash and is able to change forms if in battle or other means and has protection spells placed upon it.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Its beautiful thank you'' Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha and leaned in a kissed to Sesshomaru then he handed her a gift and whisper to her.

''This is my courting gift to you love'' Sesshomaru said

Kagome opened it and it was a hair piece. It would lay upon her head as tiny silver chain crown that had tiny stars all around it. The back of it was a long silver chain that could be braided in with her hair and held her guardian symbol at the end of the silver chain. She hugged and kissed him once again.

''Thank you it's beautiful.'' Kagome said

They ate then took down camp. Inuyasha pulled Kimi off to the side and handed her a gift.

''This is my courting gift to you. I had it made just like Kagome's just the color and looks a little different. It can also change into a fighting kimono upon will and will not tare or get dirty and has added protection.'' said Inuyasha

He handed her an elven dress and sash. The sash had the symbol of the crested moon with a flame in the center and her mouth flew open.

''Inuyasha, it is beautiful. Thank you!'' said Kimi as she hugged and kissed him.

''Do you think we can take a bath, since we didn't get too yesterday? I would like to wear this.'' Asked Kimi

''I guess but were coming with you just pull a shield around so none can see upon you.'' Said Inuyasha

They all left to the hot springs after their baths both Kagome and Kimi was wearing their new dresses. Kagome had her hair piece crowned on her head with the end of the chain going down into her braided hair with the guardian symbol showing at the end. (Looked as if she had stars sparking threw her braids when the light hit it)

Kimi had hers in a bun with a comb that Kagome gave her to keep. It looked look like a golden bow and arrow with a silver flame at the end of the arrow. The comb was chanted and the same one she had Totosai to make for her as a spar bow. All she had to do was pull out of her hair and will it to change with relic in to a larger form and can be used in battle. An arrow would always reappear after she one to replace the one she had already shot. Shippo had given Kimi his dagger that he had gotten from the black smith shop in the village they had stopped at earlier in their traveling, so Kimi would have some form of protection to defend.

Kimi dress was black with silver and gold flames going across her right shoulder the same for the cuff of her sleeves and the bottom of her dress her sash was gold with Inuyasha symbol of a black crested moon with a silver flame in center of it.

Kagome's dress was made and looked a little more elegant. Her dress was made close to the one that was in the chest with the scrolls. The dress was black but this one had black sheer sleeves with the shoulder area open with slits that had what looked to be silver and gold stars holding it together the back was also done with black sheer with slits areas for her wings and tails but hidden. The dress also held her symbol in the middle of her back in silver and a solid black crested moons with a silver star at the tip on the black moon it also held the double sun in the center of the moons in silver and solid black. At the bottom of her dress held gold and silver shooting stars the trimming of the dress was in gold. Her sash was also gold with her symbol in silver and black.

Kagome had also remained in her true form just her wings were kept hidden but her both tails remained in view. The only one to have ever seen her wings was Sesshomaru. The black dress brought out the color of her hair and tails that were gold with the silver at the ends, the same for her eyes and symbol on her forehead.

Both looked beautiful all the males just stared at them with eyes wide and some with mouths opened.

''Umm guys'' Kagome's waves at them as both her and Kimi starts to laugh.

''We're ready to head back to the cliff, we need to fly across and down into the valley.'' said Kagome

Once they were at the cliff. Umai changed into her larger form and picked up Kimi and Inuyash.

Kai picked up Jaken on her back while Shunran was on AhUn. Kagome's dress had lengthened as if there was a cloud under her feet as she, Shippo and Sesshomaru taken to the sky to fly.


	30. Chapter 30

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 30_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Kagome and Sesshomaru had been talking telepathically the whole time when flying. Once they all had landed in the valley her dress shortened itself and they started walking.

''Since were getting closer, there will be more danger ahead and after.'' Kagome said

She stopped walking and turned to Inuyasha and Kimi.

''Inuyasha, Kimi can I talk with you both for a little while? The others can rest for a small time.'' asked Kagome

''Sure'' said Inuyasha

Kagome placed a barrier around them so others could not hear.

''Me and Sesshomaru had discussed on how to bypass the courting laws for the both of you and there is only one way around it. You would need permission and since Sesshomaru is the eldest and the Lord of the west he has giving his blessing as well as his mother, Shippo, and I.'' Kagome said

''You mean we can mate now instead of waiting for so long?'' asked Kimi as she spoke in a hopefully voice.

''Yes but I need to tell you something first.'' Kagome said

''If there is something we need to do tell us. We have already waited to be together for a long time.'' Said Inuyasha

Kagome smiled and then looked to Kimi and spoke.

''Kimi, this is not to be taken lightly on what I'm going to tell you. Upon matting you will go through some changes, you would become immortal just as Inuyasha is now and forever bonded to him. Not many know about this since the information on it was lost, but it will only work upon first mating. Since you're human you can remain looking human or do a soul bonding upon mating. You may or may not grow ears just like his. But you will grow fangs and claws. There is a chance you may grow a tail. But you would remain with your holy relic.'' said Kagome

''If I were to become a half demon wouldn't I have to watch on becoming blood lust?'' asked Kimi

''No, Inuyasha no longer changes in to a human once night a month, His scent now holds close to mine as if we we're blood related even his demon side seems to have disappeared. Even if he looks like his half demon he no longer is one. We are not sure if it has anything to do when we adopted each other as brother and sister or not, the same holds for Kouga when we adopted him as our brother. Both of them had went through some changes and we are not sure why or how. But to ease you're worry and just in case I want you to know you are strong soul born with the holy relic. Everyone believes once a priestess or priest mates they would lose their holy relic. It is true for those whom are not truly soul born with it. But Like Miroku, Rin, Keade, Mayu, you and I it remains truly embedded in to our souls.'' Said Kagome

''I do love Inuyasha more than anything and I now have a chance to live and be with him. I don't care if his half demon or something else I can't change how I feel about him. Even in death I could not stop thinking or loving him.'' Said Kimi

''I feel the same way.'' said Inuyasha

''Do you wish to proceed with it? '' Asked Kagome

They both looked at each other and nodded.

''The only thing I ask of you Inuyasha is not to puppy Kimi at this time.'' Said Kagome

Both of their faces turned a beat red color, but they nodded in understanding. Kagome took the barrier down and they followed her as Kagome placed a hand on Sesshomaru and gave him a nod.

''We will perform a mating ceremony for Inuyasha and Kimi when we stop for camp.'' Said Sesshomaru

Everyone nodded in agreement.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Ryo over heard what Sesshomaru had said about perform a mating ceremony and left to report it back to general Yutaka.

''General Yutaka, the half breed intends to mate with the young priestess this evening.'' Said Ryo

''I'm not worried too much about that girl. It is the other one that needs to remain untouched. Besides the young priestess will lose her holy relic once upon matting, so it is better for us when Lord Ryura gives the command to attack.'' Said Yutaka

''Yes general Yutaka I understand. We are now a half a day's walk from them as you requested. '' Said Ryo

''Continue to watch them and report.'' Said Yutaka

Ryo nodded and left to return watch over them.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Kouga, here are the necklaces. But there is a warning about them.'' said Ginta

''What is the warning?'' asked Kouga

''They had said as long as there in the box and unused they will remain as they are. But if they put them on they are not to take it off before the 10 day has expired, if they do it will no longer work for anyone. It is to keep enemies from stealing and using them. They had asked if able, to place the necklaces back into a different box when they have done their use.'' said Hakkaku

Kouga nodded.

''The west and alleys have been informed and many of the red and grey foxes has embedded an illusion around the den. We are to remain hidden as long as we can until Kagome and the others return.'' Said Kouga

''What about the rest of the people?'' Asked Ginta

''We are to follow them some of the alleys has gone ahead to try the same tacit on villages with illusion's around them. Save as many lives as we can. As for the priestess in captive, we will wait until no village is around and then attack to gather them. It will take all of us with the battle against the dragon. The remaining alleys are already going behind us in effort to help the ones that remain alive and take the humans and demons to safety. Some will be escorted to other places that now have protection.'' Said Kouga

''Ginta, I need you and a few men and couple of red foxes to take one of the boxes of the necklaces to the wolf elder Kenji. He is my great grandfather and is in charge of the group that remains ahead of the war lord. Give them the warning as well and not to use unless needed.'' Said Kouga

He nodded and left to do as told.

''Hakkaku, how is the village holding up?'' asked Kouga

''They remain on alert and the silver and red foxes that now lives in the village has placed an illusion around it. None of us likes hiding, even the humans is willing to fight to the death if need be. But due to what we're dealing with we have no choice. But they are updated and with understanding on reason for what we're doing.'' said Hakkaku

Kouga nodded his head and went to check the rest of the wolves.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''There's a village ahead.'' said Inuyasha

''I didn't think there would be anyone way out here.'' said Shunran

''Wow, how did they get here?'' Shippo asked

''I'm not sure.'' said Kagome

''They may be thinking the same about us.'' Kimi said as they started walking through the village and all was staring at them.

''I'm getting a bad feeling.'' said Shippo

''Same here runt we need to keep moving.'' Inuyasha said

''Why are they following us?'' asked Kagome

''I don't know, but they're not fully human.'' said Shippo

''You are correct young kit.'' a man said as he walked in front of them.

''Most here in the village are quarter demon. We are wary when it comes to outsiders, even more so on feeling holy relic from a priestess.'' said the same man

''We are only passing through and mean no harm to anyone.'' Said Kimi

''That's nice to hear and since you are traveling with demons and a half breed I assume the village is safe from your kind.'' the same man asked

''I can't speak for everyone. But I can for myself. I will not harm you unless you intend to do harm to me, than I would be forced to.'' said Kimi

''No harm will come to you unless you do us.'' the same man said as he walked back to the rest of the villagers that had stopped following.

''Inuyasha let's get out of here, this place give me the creeps.'' Said Shippo

''Was it just me or did some of them have red eyes?'' asked Kimi

''They did and it made me think back on Inuyasha when he lost control of his demon side.'' Said Kagome

''There demon side is against any who have holy relic.'' an old woman said on the outside of the village.

''They should not judge us because of it. I was not going to harm them.'' said Kimi

She nodded

''Be on your way from the village before night falls. If you're too close to the village there rage in them will take control and attack. It is the very reason we all stay this far away from any others.'' the old woman said as she walked to the village.

''Wish there was something we could do to help them control it.'' Said Kagome

''Keh, we don't have time to right now. It will be dark soon.'' Said Inuyasha

''You just want to be mated.'' said Shippo

''Grrrr… Get back here you runt.'' Inuyasha said as he chased Shippo while Kimi and Kagome giggled at them.

''Have you made up your mind on what you're going to do?'' asked Kagome

''I know it will be hard. But I will become a half demon or whatever he is now as well so Inuyasha would never fell like his alone. Plus I love those ears of his.'' Said Kimi

Kagome busted out laughing.

''Then watch yourself around Sango and Miroku kids. They love his ears as well.'' Kagome said and they both went to laughing.

''Think we need to catch up to them.'' said Kimi

''I agree'' Kagome said as they jumped on to AhUn.

''There they are.'' Kimi said and seen they were over by the river.

''I guess we can camp here.'' Kagome said as she reached inside the saddle bags for the tent.

''You two can use the tent if you want. We can sleep by the fire. After we set up camp we will perform the mating ceremony.'' Kagome said to Kimi

''Thank you Kagome, without you most of this would never happened.'' Kimi said with tears in her eyes and hugged Kagome.


	31. Chapter 31

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 31_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Kagome, wake up.'' Inuyasha said

''What is it Inuyasha?'' Kagome asked as she rubbed her eyes trying to wake up.

''Keh, Kimi needs your help with something.'' Inuyasha said as he rubbed the back of his head.

''Erm…okay give me a few minutes and I'll come in the tent.'' Kagome said as she yawns.

Kagome walks to the tent and inside and she saw Kimi having trouble with her dress.

''Kagome, I need a little help. You said there was a chance I may have a tail well…'' Kami said and showed it to Kagome.

''Oh my, we can fix this just let me grab my bag.'' Kagome said as she stepped out of the tent and then back and smiled.

''I see you grew your fangs, claws, tail and now ears like Inuyasha's.'' said Kagome

''I'm not too sure about the tail. It keeps moving on its own.'' Said Kimi

''Here see if you can put it on now.'' said Kagome

''Yes thank you. Now how do I control this tail?'' asked Kimi in a small laugh

''Umm…here let's try this for now it will take a while to get the hang of it.'' Said Kagome

She wrapped the tail over her left shoulder.

''If it gets to bothering you too much just let it hang over your arm some or wrap it around your waist. At less until you learn to move the tail on your own will.'' Kagome said and was laughing a little when she said it.

''At less you don't have two of them to deal with.'' Kagome said

''True! Oh I'm glad I have only one to deal with. '' Kimi said laughing

''I'm able to will them away in my form but when I do my wings takes its place.'' Kagome said

''Wings?'' asked Kimi

''Yes do you wish to see them?'' asked Kagome

''Not at the moment, right now I'm starving.'' said Kimi

''Let's go make some breakfast.'' Kagome said with a smile.

Kagome and Kimi walked out of the tent and to the fire. Shunran looked at Kimi and he seen the ears, claws and fangs and a tail.

''What the hell! How did she become a half demon? I know dam well she was human last night.'' Asked Shunran

''That sir is a secret'' Kagome said as she walked by him to gather some berries with a smile on her face.

Kagome walked back to camp with some berries. Shippo had gathered some water for her to make pancakes.

''Shunran, Kouga has spotted two female shadow Inu's. He is not sure if one is your sister or not. Only you would be able to know. With permission from Sesshomaru you can go with Jaken and Kai or Umai. They will escort you to Kouga. You are to remain with him to help get your sister in return you are to help him.'' Said Kagome

''Jaken, Sesshomaru asked me to give you these two scrolls and to wait for reply after you see Kouga and his mother.'' Said Kagome

''Where is my lord?'' asked Jaken

''He is hunting for the new spy. When I was gathering berries he caught his scent.'' Said Kagome

''Of course my lady'' said Jaken

''Jaken it still sounds weird when you call me that.'' Kagome said with a giggle and Jaken smiled.

Kagome handed him some pancakes to eat. He has grown attached to her since she returned to their era as he did with Rin just a little different with Kagome. She wasn't a child and he didn't have to be a babysitter.

''I'd follow him to hell and back if I can get my sister.'' said Shunran

''We have been there and back trust me it is no fun.'' Said Shippo

Shunran looked to Shippo.

''I'm not even going to ask'' Shunran said

''Did Inuyasha go with his brother?'' Kimi asked and Kagome nodded in answered.

''Yeah, they will be back soon I have a barrier over camp so only they can enter.''' Said Kagome

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Ryo was running for his life from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He didn't want to get caught. He ran right in to general Yutaka.

''General Yutaka, it's just you.'' Said Ryo

''What does that supposed to mean Ryo.'' said Yutaka

''The two Inu Brothers were on my trail and followed me to the river I think I lost them.'' said Ryo

''You're an Idiot. You should have stayed at the river and made sure they left before returning here.'' said Yutaka

''Please forgive me general Yutaka. I'm trying my best to be a good spy. I was not trained to be one.'' said Ryo

''One more mishap and your dead do I make myself clear Ryo. We just need to stay long enough to grab the girl when our lord is ready for her. Now what news of the group do you have?'' asked Yutaka

''Only that the half breed mated the priestess and somehow she turned in to a half demon as well.'' Said Ryo

Yutaka looked at Ryo.

''Did you hit your head on something?'' asked Yutaka

''No, general it's true. I'm not sure how but she is a half demon now.'' Said Ryo

''Ryo, go let the healer see to you.'' said Yutaka

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were watching and listening from the trees and looked at each other. Now that they knew for sure they wanted Kagome. They left making plans on what to do on their way back to camp.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Hmm, are you sure Umai?'' asked Kagome

Umai answered with a nod.

''What did she say?'' asked Kimi

''She has asked permission if she could do a life bond with you.'' Said Kagome

''A life bond?'' asked Kimi

''Yes, since neither one of you can fly and have no protectors she wishes to become yours and Inuyasha's. She can have up to nine masters if she chooses to and must be in the family of the first master unless the family is no longer alive. With Kai she can only have one master. Inuyasha is my brother as you are now my sister we are a family. The life bond is so you can understand what each other say telepathically and she would know when you're in danger.'' Said Kagome

''Can I bond with her also? I feel bad when I'm able to talk with Kai and understand her and not with Umai.'' Shippo asked

''Yes, come in the tent. Kai, would you take Jaken and Shunran to Kouga and lady Inukameko for me? ''Kagome asked as Kai barked and nodded

''Thank you Kai'' Kagome said

Kai, Jaken and Shunran left.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned to camp and looked around but then seen AhUn guarding the tent.

''Keh they must be inside.'' AhUn heard Inuyasha and nodded their heads.

Inuyasha walked inside the tent and seen what they were doing.

''Inuyasha, have a seat next to me, we need you to bond with Umai.'' Said Kagome

''What for?'' asked Inuyasha

''She has requested to be mine and your life bonded protectors and for you to understand what she says you need to be bonded to her as well.'' Said Kimi

''Fine, but we need to all talk after we're done with this.'' Said Inuyasha

They nodded once the bond was complete they walked out of the tent and around the fire.

''What has happened?'' asked Kagome

''We followed the spy back to their camp and over heard some they had said. They plan to take you when their lord gives them word to attack us.'' Said Inuyasha

Kagome face paled.

''I had thought they were only spying on Sesshomaru.'' Kagome said

''We will need to come up with some plans.'' Said Inuyasha

''Can't we attack them?'' asked Shippo

''We could but then we be delaying everything and the others who is depending on us to return. For now they are only watching us and we would need to stay alert. We need to move and speed up everything and try to lose them without losing time.'' Said Inuyasha

''You will need to place a sound barrier over us. Inuyasha and I have come up with a few idea's.'' said Sesshomaru

Both Kimi and Kagome placed sound barriers as double protection, as Inuyasha went to explaining their plans.


	32. Chapter 32

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 32_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Miroku looked at Sango.

''Does Lady Kagome plan to go to the ancient world after she gets the forbidden staff?'' Miroku asked

''It will be a long time before she goes. The demons, other living beings and the few chosen immortals will go with her to the ancient world or the world they belong to. The other beings are supposed to live in the ancient world or the worlds they belong. This one belongs to the humans. But after the ancient guardian was killed they all became trapped in this world. The ancient world and portals all disappeared never to be opened or seen again until an ancient guardian heir was reborn. It is what she was told.'' Said Sango

''What are you thinking about love? '' Asked Miroku

''I was just thinking Kagome will have a lot of work to get things done and to keep stuff maintain after it. She will need help with it. I've been thinking on what Kagome asked me a while back. I've not put much thought into it until now.'' Said Sango

''You mean about becoming immortal?'' asked Miroku

''Yeah, it would be hard for any living being, but more so if your human. She said if we took her up on the offer it will be hard on the work, heart and soul. I now understand what she had meant and why she wanted me to think long and hard about it. Kagome and Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippo and those they mated to will outlive everyone.'' said Sango

''I believe out living your children and theirs and so on would be hard for any being to do. But to keep balance in all the worlds and be an immortal has a great cost but it needs to be done. This world is for humans and the humans that become immortal must live in the other world with them.'' said Miroku

''Yes, and Kagome said we all have a destiny to full fill, but Life and death will always be a puzzle.'' Said Sango

''True, and whatever your choice is, just so you know I am forever by your side and with you.'' Miroku said as he leaned in and kissed her.

''Rest my love, Ayame is watching the children and both of us have not slept in two days.'' Said Miroku

They closed the eyes to get much needed rest.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''We will need to watch out for the unknown around the mountain. In my time there is a few different stories and legends about the mystery mountain.'' said Kagome

''What kind of stories?'' Shippo asked

''Well there are a few different ones. Some claims of giant snake's and another about the legendary Ark and so on.'' Said Kagome

''Can you tell me the stories about them?'' asked Shippo

''Sure, I will tonight after dinner.'' Said Kagome

''Kagome we have a problem.'' Said Inuyasha

''Hmm what is it?'' Kagome asked as she walked up to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood looking up.

''Oh my, we will need to fly to the top now. But Umai will give out before we get there. There are cliffs but from the map had shown them to be far apart from each other.'' Said Kagome

''Kai and Jaken is expected back within a few minutes.'' said Sesshomaru

''AhUn can carry Inuyasha and Jaken.'' said Kagome

''What about me?'' Kimi asked

''You can ride on Umai while Kai is resting in her small puppy form and they can switch back and forth taken turns resting.'' Said Kagome

She looked at Umai.

''She's still a young cat just as Kai still a young wolf. But in no time they will be older and able to hold form longer.'' Kagome said as Kai and Jaken landed next to the group.

''What about you, Shippo and Lord Sesshomaru?'' Kimi asked

''We can fly.'' said Sesshomaru

''Oh sorry I had forgotten.'' said Kimi

''Keh lets load up and get going.'' said Inuyasha

''What I just got here.'' Said Jaken

''Oh can it imp your ridding on AhUn with me.'' Inuyasha said

Jaken walked to AhUn mumbling about a half breed giving him orders.

''With the wind way it is I'll need to use my wings in case any falls off or if Umai loses her form I can get to them faster.'' Said Kagome

''I've still never seen your wings mom.'' Shippo said

''No one has other than Sesshomaru.'' Kagome said as she stepped back from the others.

They all watched as both her tails disappeared and her Heaven silver wings appeared and spread outward with a golden hue around the wings. All of their eyes widen expect Sesshomaru. The group was awed and shocked from it.

''Kagome, I know you said you had wings, but I was not expecting those kinds of wings. Those are heavens wings granted their larger and fuller than the one they have in the heavens.'' Kimi said in a shocking voice.

The whole group was shocked on what Kimi had said even Kagome. But none voiced about it as they all already knew she would not find out everything until she had the forbidden staff.

''There pretty mom.'' said Shippo

''Thank you Shippo… what tha …Umai that tickles.'' Kagome said giggling as she looked to the end of her wing and seen Umai tails going in between her lower end feathers.

Shippo's little tummy went to making noise as did Kimi's. The group looked to them both.

''Think we should eat before we go.'' Kagome said with a smile

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Ryo eyes widen when he seen her wings and rushed to his general Yutaka.

''General Yutaka, general Yutaka'' said Ryo

''What is it Ryo?'' asked Yutaka

''The girl, she has changed with angelic wings spread outward. I have never seen nothing like it or her. They will fly soon after they eat.'' Said Ryo

''Show me, and fast.'' said Yutaka

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Any ramen left?'' asked Inuyasha

''There is 10 more packs left, 18 bars of gains and fruits, then we have some pancake mix, crackers, rice, lots of deer jerky and some stuff to make soup and stew. We are out of the rest of the food, but there is no river close by to get water to cook with.'' Said Kagome

''Deer jerky sounds good.'' said Shippo

''I'll eat some jerky then.'' said Inuyasha

She passed everyone some deer jerky.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Yutaka and Ryo were watching them eat and when they were ready to leave he gotten a better view of her ancient markings and her wings. The wind blew her hair from her face showing her symbol on her forehead. Yutaka eyes widen and he stood there in shock mouth wide open.

''I see they have to fly.'' Ryo said as he looked at the area.

''I hope you know. I can't follow them unless I have a way to fly.'' Said Ryo

''General Yutaka, did you hear what I said sir?'' asked Ryo

Ryo shook Yutaka.

''Sir, are you okay?'' asked Ryo

''I need you to send a report to Lord Ryura as fast as you can.'' said Yutaka

''What would you like me to report sir?'' asked Ryo

''Tell him the ancient guardian is here and ask what he wishes for me to do.'' Said Yutaka

''The ancient guardian?'' asked Ryo

''He will know what I speak of Ryo. Just do what I said.'' he commanded

''Yes, general Yutaka.'' Ryo said as he left to report.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Alright, let's get moving.'' said Inuyasha

They all took to the air, after a while Yutaka walked close to the edge and looked up watching her every move.

''I can't believe what I just saw. She looks just like the one we killed so long ago. How is it possible? What is she doing here? Why didn't I notice it sooner? I need Lord Ryura word on what he wishes for me to do this change's everything.'' Yutaka said and asked his self in a whisper of his voice.


	33. Chapter 33

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 33_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Hiten, long time no see.'' said Shunran

''Feh, what the hell are you doing here? Did you get caught? But why are you not in chains or in here behind bars?'' asked Hiten

''Yes, I told them my story and we came to agreement. They have given me a chance to get my sister back.'' Said Shunran

''You sold out huh.'' Said Hiten

''I never sold out. I was forced to spy and work for them. I had to do what I was told in order to find and save my sister. You on the other hand are a liar and a thief and would do anything for the right price.'' Said Shunran

''Feh, I'd do anything to get out of this bird cage right now.'' Said Hiten

''Then how about you start telling us everything you know.'' Kouga said as he walked in to the room.

''I already told you everything.'' Said Hiten

''Then why is it I find it hard to believe you. I can smell the lies from you in waves when you speak it.'' Said Kouga

''A wolf can sense and smell lies?'' asked Hiten

''Most k9 demons and a few other beings can. Just as Shunran can, it is the very reason he is out here and you're in there. He knows he can't lie to me, Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha or my sister'' said Kouga

''Feh, that explains a lot.'' Said Hiten

''What about his sword? The dam thing burned me when I touched it.'' Said Hiten

Kouga laughed.

''Tetsusaiga is a sword made to protect. It is also a powerful living sword, Inuyasha is the only one who can will and use the sword. Even Lord Sesshomaru is unable to hold it without getting burned the sword is spell bound. There is a long story behind all of it and I'm not a story teller.'' Said Kouga

''I've seen him use the wind scar a couple of times. But to me the sword don't seem like much.'' Said Shunran

''Tetsusaiga is a powerful sword a very powerful one and it would depend on the battle when he uses it. The swords itself has many different attacks and trust me there is more than just the wind scar. Inuyasha may seem like an idiot and hot headed at times, but his not as stupid as some may think.'' said Kouga

''What about Lord Sesshomaru swords I seen he holds two different ones?'' Asked Shunran

''The sword his father left him is called Tenseiga. It is also a living sword and can bring the dead back or kill the living dead and more. His battle sword is called Bakusaiga which is made from Lord Sesshomaru himself and is also a very powerful sword.'' Said Kouga

''How are theses swords made?'' asked Hiten

''That is a secret and only a trusted few knows and will remain that way.'' Said Kouga

''Even the kit has a powerful sword and his still young.'' said Shunran

''His sword will grow as he does and is made similar to Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru swords just a little different. Only he and Kagome and the one who made it can touch the sword and use it. Same for Kagome's bow, daggers, and her fans'' Said Kouga

They looked at Kouga.

''What daggers and fans? I have seen her bow but not the others.'' Said Hiten

''I've seen her use the fans once when we killed a witch but she keeps them hidden.'' Said Shunran

Kouga grinned.

''Kagome doesn't like to kill unless she has no choice to and would use them if needed to in battle they are also powerful. If you have seen her bow, then you would have seen it is not made of wood like most are. Hers is made from a special bone and will not break.'' Said Kouga

''Were do you people get these things made and how?'' Asked Hiten

''He has already told you only a few trusted people knows and is a secret.'' Said Shunran

''Fine! When can I get out of this cage? I will tell you everything I know if I can be freed.'' Said Hiten

''Depends on what you tell me, but if I was to free you. You would not be free to leave any time soon. '' Said Kouga

''Start talking Hiten even I like to know everything.'' Said Shunran

''It all started back when I was claimed as a thief from the lord of the north. I was never a thief or ever have been. A female rat demon named Nao had taken some of the lord's food from his storage bin. Nao had a littler and her mate had died in battle for the lord of the north. She had no money and he wouldn't help her and she needed the food. But when they caught her I made them believe it was me that had taken the food and that she was not part of it and didn't know. She was grateful, but it had cost me to get branded as a thief and spent 5 years in a cage before Aoi saw me and had helped me escape from it.'' Said Hiten

''So that's how you meet with Aoi? '' Kouga asked

''Yeah!'' said Hiten

''Alright continue.'' said Kouga

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Wow it is windy up here.'' said Shippo

It was then a stronger wind came in effect. Inuyasha, Jaken and Kimi all 3 were blown off AhUn and Umai.

Umai raced to save them as did AhUn and Kagome. Kai was still asleep in Shippo's hiking bag. AhUn caught Inuyasha as Kagome caught Jaken. But Kimi was just floating with her eyes closed and yelling.

Kagome place Jaken upon AhUn with Inuyasha. Kagome flew and stopped in front of a screaming Kimi.

''Umm… Kimi open your eyes.'' said Kagome

''I don't want to watch myself fall.'' yelled Kimi

''Kimi, open your eyes and look.'' said Inuyasha

Kimi opened her eyes slowly and looked in to Kagome's then she looked around when she noticed no one was holding her.

''How?'' asked Kimi

''Somehow you are able to fly. But I'm guessing the tail may have a lot to do with it.'' Said Inuyasha

Kimi looked at her tail and seen it was not around her but instead was hanging downward. Kimi had also noticed Kagome's dress and her dress was no longer a dress at less from the waist down was more like priestess pants instead.

''I know not all beings are the same, but this was unexpected.'' Said Shippo

''I agree'' Inuyasha said as he kept watching Kimi.

''Kimi... (Kagome giggled)… time to learn to fly.'' Said Kagome

''For once I'm happy to have a tail now.'' Kimi said still in shock some and breathing hard.

''Keh, Kimi may not have the speed on foot that I have. But she sure makes up for it on flying fast.'' Inuyasha said watching both Kagome and Kimi flying around them fast.

They heard a bark and Shippo opened his bag. Kai popped her head out looking around then spotted Kimi flying. She stared at her until Shippo explained what happened. She barked again telling Shippo her and Umai can switch places.

''Mom, Kai is ready to switch with Umai.'' said Shippo

Kagome stopped in midair and went to Shippo, Umai and Kai.

''Kai just stay in the hiking bag and rest a little longer Umai you can change back to your smaller form and also rest with Kai.'' Kagome said as she placed Umai in the bag for Shippo

''Just don't drop us again you crazy dragon.'' said Jaken

''Kimi are you sure you want to keep flying?'' asked Shippo

''Yes, I need to get the hang of it better. If we find a cliff to rest on I'll need to learn to land and take flight again from the ground.'' Said Kimi

Shippo nodded to her and all of them continued their path upward the mountain.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''At less now you spoke truth. I will remove you from this cage. But you will remain here in the den chained to another until you are able to be free to leave. You're not allowed to be on your own for the time being.'' Said Kouga

''I'd rather do that then remain in this cage.'' Said Hiten

''Koji, bring me the chain and you will be chained to him as well you will be in charge of guarding him.'' Said Kouga

''Yes Lord Kouga'' said Koji

''Shunran I will show you the two female Inu shadows we caught. Keep in mind if one is your sister she will need to remain in binder chains as well as a cage for a while. They both were slaves and also remain under their control.'' Said Kouga

Shunran nodded his head.

''If one is indeed her, I'd rather see her in a cage and binder chains then with them at less I know where she is and alive.'' said Shunran

''After this is all over with we can release them to be free. They will remain safer in there then out.'' Said Kouga

''I understand and agree.'' Said Shunran

''Alright, follow me it is a day's walk from here.'' Said Kouga


	34. Chapter 34

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 34_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Kagome are you sure the map said to go this way?'' asked Inuyasha

''Yeah and it showed some cliffs on it so we should be seeing one very soon.'' Said Kagome

''I smell water.'' said Shippo

They looked around and seen a cliff that had a very small spring of water.

''Well at less we can refill our drinking water and get some to cook with.'' Said Kimi

They all landed on the cliff. Inuyasha stood by waiting to catch Kimi as she was trying to learn to land.

''Woahhhh'' yelled Kimi

''It will take a little while to get the hang of it.'' Kagome said

''Thank you for catching me Inuyasha.'' Kimi said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''Does it seem colder to you Kagome? It seems as it does not affect you.'' asked Kimi

''Yes, I knew it would get colder further up we went due to the climate change. I still brought plenty of furs and I like curling up in them even if it affects me or not.'' Kagome said laughing and Kimi joined her.

''I like to cuddle as well.'' Kimi said as she was looking at Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed at what she said and went to digging through the bags for something to cook. She brought out her portable stove with a small tank of fuel with it.

''What is that thing?'' asked Kimi

''It is from my era it's called a portable propane stove. Most people have them when they go camping in my era and this bottle is the fuel for it. I only use it when we have no wood to burn.'' Said Kagome

Kimi was amazed by it and went to helping Kagome making lunch. Kagome pulled out a large bag that had a few different containers of dried noodles, dried vegetable soup mix, dry broth, herbs, and seasons. Both Kagome and Kimi cooked enough to last for a while with the help of some thermal containers that she had brought from her era.

''It would be nice if we had some meat with this. But this is tasty even without it.'' Shippo said

''Me too, but we have to make do with what we have for now.'' Said Kagome

''I thought demons don't eat every day.'' said Kimi

''Many don't, but Shippo, Umai and Kai are still growing and need the food three times a day. Even we don't have to eat every day, but I found it best to stay with the habit of three times a day even if it's nothing but small amounts. Unless you're Inuyasha.'' Kagome said smiling as her wings disappeared for the time being.

''I heard that!'' said Inuyasha

Both Kimi and Kagome went to laughing.

''Kagome you will need to teach me how to make dried vegetables and some of this other stuff. It would come in handy during travels and winter.'' Said Kimi

''Yeah, I'll teach you when we get back home. I still need to teach Sango and Rin. '' Kagome said

''How are they doing? It has been so long ago since I've seen them.'' Asked Kagome

''There doing well. Miroku and Sango are married and have twin girls and a little boy. Rin and Kohoku are with my mom in my era. We couldn't risk them getting killed with everything that's happening.'' Said Kagome

''You couldn't make them immortals?'' asked Kimi

''I could, but it is not something to take lightly and there both still too young to. Over time we will have to leave this world as well as all other beings besides humans. This world belongs to them.'' said Kagome

''Where will we go?'' asked Kimi

''The ancient world.'' said Inuyasha

''All of the rare breed beings and mix beings that is half or more, those who is immortal and a few chosen groups will remain in the ancient world. The remaining beings will return to the worlds they belong to. There are also a few people who will be chosen that will help maintain in the ancient world and other worlds. When the time comes and if Sango, Miroku, Rin and Kohoku agree to be immortals they will also join us. But it will be a while before that happens, we have much to do before then. At less that's what I was told in my dreams.'' Said Kagome

''What do you mean by beings? Do you mean demons and half demons?'' asked Kimi

''There are elves, fairies and much more they are all over the place.'' said Inuyasha

''In my dream I was told we may have to battle in order to try and save them. I don't like the thought of removing them from here by force. But if they remain here most if not all will die. We are their only hope to live as they are and should live. But it comes with a price to leave earth. The ancient god is giving them one chance and if they wish to remain here they can be changed into a human and live as one, or come with us to where they belong. If not they will not live.'' said Kagome

''Oh my, that is a lot of lives to save. '' Kimi said

''That's going to be a lot of hard work. But now I understand on why mom has been training me and Rin so hard. She has also been teaching us things that even the fox school didn't teach.'' said Shippo

''I agree runt on the hard work and I'm up for it. All of us are being schooled on the same stuff she been teaching you and Rin.'' Said Inuyasha

''I didn't know you were in school.'' Said Shippo

''Kagome has been teaching us while you two are sleeping. It is the only time we have a chance to, we may know how to read and write. but there is more to learn that none of the schools in this time period even knows.'' Inuyasha said as he pulled a science book out of his shirt and showed it to Shippo.

''Now I don't feel as bad.'' said Shippo

''Why is that?'' asked Inuyasha

''At less Rin and I are not the only ones who needs to learn stuff.'' Shippo said as he grabbed his math book and sat next to Kagome.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Lord Ryura, I have a message from general Yutaka. But I don't think it's meant for everyone to hear.'' Ryo said as he looked around and seen the human war lord.

''Lord Ryura, we should not keep secrets my dear friend. Speak of the message. '' Said Lord Suijn

Ryo looked at him.

''You are not my lord and I will not listen to you. Here my lord I have written it down in a scroll.'' Ryo said as he handed the scroll to the dragon lord.

Lord Suijn had tried to take it out of his hands before Lord Ryura could read it. But he was to slow.

''Guards throw this piece of crap in a cage for disobeying me.'' Said Lord Suijn

''You will not touch him Suijn. I'm his lord not you. I have not interfered with any of your men so don't interfere with mine. Now tell your men to stand down or I will kill every last one of them that is in here.'' said Lord Ryura

''Lord Ryura may I remind you who freed you and our deal.'' Said Lord Suijn

''Don't you throw that crap at me. I never said you could control my men. NOW STAND DOWN OR DIE YOUR CHOICE.'' Yelled Lord Ryura

''Stand down men and Lord Ryura we will discuss this after dinner.'' lord Suijn said as he walked out of the room with his men following him.

''Thank you my lord. General Yutaka was acting strange when he asked me to bring you a message and waits for a reply.'' Said Ryo

Lord Ryura opened the scroll and read what was written. His eyes also widen and looked to Ryo.

''Tell him plans have changed and to remain following her. She will know where to locate the staff and scrolls. I will join him soon we will take them and kill her and her group. I will deal with this human and his army it is time to end this game.'' Said Lord Ryura

''My lord my I ask for a request.'' Asked Ryo

''What is it? ''Asked Lord Ryura

''I will need a way to fly as they have taken to the sky.'' Ryo said

''Very well take Sachi. She will carry you where you need to go. But keep in mind if you mistreat her, you will pay with your life. She is my pet.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Yes my lord'' Ryo said as he left.

''Now the real fun begins.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Aoi get in here.'' yelled Lord Ryura

''Did you find the missing slave's and the captive priestess's?'' asked Lord Ryura

''No master, we are still searching for them even now.'' Said Aoi

''Tell the others to remain searching, you my pet are to remain close to me or one of the guards at all times. We don't know what to expect from the outcome with you carrying mix breeds, do I make myself clear. I don't like the thought of priestess's walking around free as for the slaves they are to be dealt with accordingly. Now bring my chest from my room it's time to take control and have some real fun.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Yes master.'' Aoi said as she went to retrieve the chest.


	35. Chapter 35

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 35_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Lady Mayu, this is Shunran. We are here to see the two Inu shadows.'' said Kouga

''It is nice to meet you Shunran. Please follow me.'' Said lady Mayu

''Kagome has spoken your name before, but I'm unsure what about.'' Said Shunran

''I was one of the captive priestess's until Kouga and his great grandfather Kenji found and released us. Most of the priestess's have returned to their villages. They are spreading word on what has happened and to get them to safety. They must prepare for battle.'' Said Mayu

''What battle? '' Asked Shunran

''It is against the human war lord and the dragon. There have been stories about him and a chest that had been passed down under a hand full of priest and priestess. He had killed the ancient guardian and it had taken many demons, humans and other beings, holy and warriors to battle against him, they were able to imprison him under a spell.'' Said Mayu

''What chest?'' Shunran asked

''The chest of scrolls had belonged to the ancient guardian as did the staff she had with her. When she was killed the staff had disappeared. A priest had found the chest and opened it. There were two scrolls that were readable and the remaining scrolls were written in a language none knew how to read them. One was addressed to the priest. He was giving instructing's on what to do with the chest and to protect it. It has been passed down to the most powerful priest or priestess ever since. It was to remain under protection until the ancient guardian was reborn. Lady Kagome is the ancient guardian.'' Said Mayu

Shunran mouth flew open.

''I have also heard stories of the dragon but never thought it was real. That explains why Inuyasha and the others traveling. They must be in search for the staff. She should be more protected and guarded.'' Said Shunran

Lady Mayu and Kouga both stopped walking and turned to face Shunran.

''Lady Kagome is very well protected.'' said Lady Mayu

''I know she has Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. But there should be more guards around her. That dragon could kill her if he finds them. He has spy's everywhere and it would be easy to get to them.'' Shunran said

''Kagome is not helpless Shunran. Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha are very strong and powerful. All three of them do know how to fight in a battle and there is something else not very many people know about outside of the pack.'' Said Kouga

''What's that?'' Shunran asked

''Kagome is an immortal being.'' Kouga said as he turned around and started walking back to the cave that held the Inu shadows.

Shunran was badly shocked on what Kouga had said leaving him speechless and mouth wide open. Lady Mayu smiled to him.

''Come Shunran, before you catch a fly with your mouth wide open.'' Lady Mayu said

Lady Mayu turned to follow Kouga. Shunran snapped his mouth shut and followed her. Shunran stopped before entering the cave, he smelled the air and caught sent of his sister and ran past both Kouga and Lady Mayu.

''Oh my, what was that? '' Asked Lady Mayu

''That was Shunran. He must have smelled his sister's scent.'' Kouga said as he helped her up from the ground and continued to walk inside the cave.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Lord Ryura, what are you doing in here? And why are you armed and dressed as you are? I had said we will speak more after dinner. Now get out.'' said lord Suijn

Ryura smiled at him ''Change of plans and you can't talk if you're in hell.'' Lord Ryura said as he killed the human war lord.

''I have waited so long to get rid of him. Now for the rest who will not follow me.'' Lord Ryura said

''Aoi'' Lord Ryura called

''Yes master'' said Aoi

''This is what will happen if you continue to hide things from me or cross me do you understand.'' said Lord Ryura

''Yes master'' said Aoi

''Very well, you and another servant pick his body up and bring it with you to the middle of camp. Oh and Aoi send the guards to gather the females and place them in chains as i fight off the dead lord's men. It is time to show everyone who is the real Lord and give them one chance to serve me or die.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Yes master.'' Aoi said as she ran off to do as she was told.

Lord Ryura had walked around camp and when he seen Aoi bring the dead war lord to center of camp. He heard many people yelling and wanting to know who killed there Lord. Lord Ryura walked to the center where the rest of the people were.

''I, Lord Ryura am now your Lord. You have one chance to serve me for life or join your dead Lord.'' Lord Ryura said

Many went to yelling and they grabbed their swords ready to fight him.

''Very well, those of you who will serve stand behind Aoi. The rest will die.'' Lord Ryura said as he went to killing many around him.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome was helping Shippo on his math when she heard someone say shush.

''Shippo did you just shush me?'' asked Kagome

''No mom, why?'' asked Shippo

''Someone or something said shush.'' Kagome said as she went to looking around and asked the rest of the group.

''Did anyone tell me to shush?'' asked Kagome

''Was none of us.'' said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked over the cliff and up in the sky. Kimi and the others looked around them.

''I know I heard someone say shush.'' Said Kagome

''I heard it too.'' Said Kimi

''AHHHHH'' They all heard Kagome yell out. They turned around just in time to see her go through the wall and disappeared in to it.

''What the hell'' Inuyasha said as they all ran to where she was standing.

They all went to searching a way in.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome was being carried by two big heavy set men. Once they went through the dark tunnels to a room with many others standing to the side. They had bowed to her as they carried her to the one whom seemed to be in charge.

''What are you doing and where are you taking me? '' Kagome asked and they didn't speak until they arrived in front of their leaders.

''You are the one we been waiting for. My name is Akira and this is my wife Sora we have been guarding many treasures for generations.'' Akira said

''But why kidnap me and what about my pack? ''Kagome asked

''They are unable to pass though the barrier, only you can and we cannot leave. You were close enough for us to grab you without stepping outside the barrier. We have been watching you and your group for the last few days. There are others following you and they will be on the cliff by night fall. Please let your pack know we mean no harm to you or them and for them to meet you in the morning on the next cliff.'' Said Akira

Kagome looked to them both.

''You knew i could talk to them telepathically?'' Kagome asked as they both nodded their heads.

''One of the treasures that we protect is the forbidden staff. It will only let the chosen one inside the room where it resides in. We cannot enter the room. The staff has spoken to us telepathically for the past 4 days and has told us about you and your group. We have been keeping an eye on you since then. We had to wait until you were close enough for us to get to you it was the only way. We are sorry for startling you and your pack. Please forgive us as we are bonded in here and cannot leave. '' Said Sora

Kagome's body started to pulse everyone stopped talking and watched her body glow.

''The barrier around this place has kept her from speaking to me until now and she is calling for me to come to her.'' Kagome said

''Come than it is time. We will show you where to go and it will take most of the night to go through the tunnels in the mountain. There are also many traps within it.'' Sora said

They had turn and started walking down the tunnels.


	36. Chapter 36

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 36_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Sora, if I may ask why are you and your people trapped in here? '' Asked Kagome

''Many beings seek the treasures that have been hidden within the mountain. Some of the treasures do not belong in this world and some are dangerous. If the wrong one gets their hands on them it can kill many lives or destroy the earth. Our people made an agreement that was made thousands of years ago to protect them from the outside world. A long time ago some had different ideas and tried to do harm. So a spell was placed inside the mountain to protect the treasures but it also trapped us within It.'' said Sora

''Only when the time comes do we help and show our selves. Otherwise we remain hidden and keep others from entering the hidden tunnels and finding the treasures.'' Said Akira

''You will need to find a way to lose your followers once you meet the rest of your group.'' Said Sora

''We have been watching them and heard there plans to follow you until there dragon lord arrives and then they wish to kill you and the others.'' Said Akira

''I have heard many stories about this mountain and some of the treasures it holds since I was a little girl. But I'm only here for the staff and I don't wish to seek anything that does not belong to me. Nor do I wish to battle in an area that would put others in danger.'' Said Kagome

Both Sora and Akira looked at each other and smiled and Sora nodded to her husband.

''We have a request to ask of you. As we have said there are some treasures that do not belong in this world and there is some that must remain until the time comes. We ask if you can aid us on returning the ones that do not belong in this world.'' Asked Akira

''Both of us know it will be a long time before this can be done. We were informed that you are now an immortal being and there is a path that has been set for you. Many things are to be done before you could aid us and we understand it. We have a long life span and in no rush.'' Said Sora

''I would be honored to help any way I can and yes it will be a long time before I could.'' Kagome said as they continued to walk.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''I can hear the ones Kagome spoke about but I can't see them.'' Kimi said in a whisper.

''We must hurry to the next cliff we don't need to face them right now.'' said Inuyasha

''It may be a good idea to send Jaken and Shippo home or somewhere safe. We may have to leave here fast once Kagome returns.'' Said Kimi

''Yeah, Kagome said the dragon lord will be joining them soon and this is the wrong place to do battle. She does not wish for the ones that are helping her come to any harm and they are trapped within the mountain with no way out.'' Said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

''We can send all three of them to mother's palace they will remain safe there.'' Sesshomaru said

Inuyasha caught what he meant when he said all three of them and nodded his head.

''Jaken'' said Sesshomaru

''Yes lord Sesshomaru'' said Jaken

''Take Shippo, Kimi and Umai on AhUn and go to the palace and remain there until otherwise.'' Said Sesshomaru

''I wish to remain with you Inuyasha.'' Said Kimi

''I would feel better if you were safe and someone needs to watch over the runt.'' Said Inuyasha

''Hey, I heard that.'' said Shippo

''But if trouble comes, how will you be able to fly fast enough to get away?'' asked Kimi

''Keh, Kai has the speed of light like Sesshomaru has and can only carry one with her when she does it.''

''It is best to go in the cover of night, rest when we get to the cliff. '' Sesshomaru said

''There's the cliff mom told us about.'' Shippo said as he pointed to it.

''What about the food and tent?'' Kimi asked

''There is not much food left. Mom had said for Inuyasha to put the furs, herbs and season in her hiking bag. She said not to worry about the tent and the rest of the stuff as long as she has furs, herbs and season.'' Said Shippo

''Keh, Kagome can cook with anything in the wild I will admit that part.'' said Inuyasha

''Yeah, it's not the first time we been without things.'' Said Shippo

Inuyasha walked over to Kimi.

''We can meet in a few days or a little longer at Sesshomaru mother's palace. It may take us a little longer as we will go a different direction to make sure they don't follow. '' Said Inuyasha

''Alright, just be careful. Immortal or not I will still worry.'' Said Kimi

He walked over to AhUn and went to changing the bags out while the others rested.

''Don't forget to cover your scent before you leave. They may notice you have disappeared when it becomes daylight and try to track you.'' Said Inuyasha

''I'm not sure on how to do that yet.'' said Kimi

''Don't worry Kimi. I can cover all our scent and use fox magic to hide us.'' Said Shippo

Everyone looked at him.

''What? It's something mom showed me how to do. It was for me to protect Rin if we were together and in danger. Rin is human and she can't hide her scent.'' Said Shippo

''Sometimes I really wander if you're still a red fox. You are very different from other red foxes most loves to trick humans'' Kimi said as she laughed.

''I Know and I am different I have the best mom in the world.'' Shippo said as he had a prideful look to him with his little chest pushed out.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smirked with what he said. Kimi was laughing even more when she seen Shippo pretending to be Kagome. He changed into her human form with his fox tail sticking out and waving it at her.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Shunran walked out of the cave with his head down. Lady Mayu had followed him.

''Are you alright Shunran?'' Lady Mayu asked

''I'm very pleased and happy to have found her after all these years of searching. I just wish she could remember who I am.'' Said Shunran

''She still may'' Kouga said as he walked beside them.

''What do you mean?'' Shunran asked

''Your sister is very confused and talking about your smell. She is trying to place where she knows it from as if trying to remember. It will take some time to get through to her, but at less you now have a chance with her.'' said Kouga

''I don't know how to even begin to thank you for everything. I have been searching for her since she was a pup.'' Said Shunran

''There's no need for it. We just got lucky both were feeding the priestess's. Lady Mayu had seen us and remembered me and kept them busy while we grabbed them. The foxes had their camp in an uproar with their trickery they never seen us coming.'' Said Kouga

Kouga froze like he was in a trance. Both Lady Mayu and Shunran called to him.

''Kouga'' Both Lady Mayu and Shunran said

''Kouga, snap out of it.'' Shunran said as he went to shacking him on the shoulder.

''Stop doing that.'' Kouga said

''Well you stopped talking and froze we thought something was wrong.'' Said Lady Mayu

''Sorry I was just talking with Kagome and Shippo.'' Said Kouga

''What did they say? '' Asked both Lady Mayu and Shunran

''Come we must gather my Great grandfather and Lord Daiki. We can send word to the remaining Lords.'' Said Kouga

He walked up to them.

''Great grandfather and Lord Daiki we must speak. Lady Mayu and Shunran may remain with us as we talk.'' Said Kouga

''Alright, tell us what news you have.'' Said Lord Daiki

''Kagome is within the mountain and met some new friends. They are aiding Kagome in her quest and have told her what the spy's plans are. They plan to kill Kagome and the others once the dragon lord is with them. They have sent Shippo, Jaken and Kimi to Lady Inukameko palace in the sky in the cover of darkness. Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will remain and wait Kagome's return from within the mountain. They plan to take a different direction in hopes to lose them.'' said Kouga

''Kimi, how did she get with them?'' Asked Lady Mayu

''The war lord had ordered for Kikyou to be brought back to life and they used Kimi. But they didn't know Kimi already had the part of Kikyou's soul. Kimi had agreed to give Kikyou another chance at life since the souls have been found and mended together as a whole.'' Said Shunran

''You were with them when they found her? '' Asked Lady Mayu

''Yes, we fought the witch that held her. She has both Kikyou and Kimi's memories and since it would confuse others if she used her old name she remain using Kimi. She is also now mated to Inuyasha and had become a half breed. I'm not sure how that happened Kagome would not speak of it.'' Said Shunran

''Kagome has knowledge of the ancient ways and among many other things. Shunran it is best not to question some of things my sister does or say.'' Said Kouga

''Yeah, I found that part out.'' Shunran said with a laugh

''I have yet to meet her.'' said Lord Daiki

''You will soon.'' Said Kouga


	37. Chapter 37

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 37_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Here is the room. We cannot enter only you can.'' Said Sora

''Thank you both, I will return soon.'' Kagome said

Kagome walked into the room and down a long hall into another room. It was then she had seen a light over the staff. She walked up to it and both Kagome and the staff pulsed.

''Takara'' Kagome said in a low voice and smiled as they both pulsed even more.

She reaches out and puts her hand on the staff and a bright light develops around both. Kagome had a small flash back from her past life.

/Flash back/

''Lady Kagome, You were born for a reason and have a long destiny ahead of you. Don't forget you are the only one who can use Takara as she was created just for you and as you grow to be an adult she will also gain in size.'' Said voice

''She is so pretty and Takara's talking to me she said we will to be together forever and nothing will keep us apart not even time.'' little Kagome said giggling and running around.

/End of flash back/

''You are right Takara, not even time can keep us apart.'' Kagome said as she smiled with tears strolling down her face.

 _'I have missed you very much Mistress and waited so long for you to be reborn.'_ said Takara (telepathically)

''I have missed you. My memories were locked away until we were to be reunited with each other. But they are now slowly returning. I now know how the dragon had got the best of me, but this time he will not win. Are you ready to meet the others? '' Asked Kagome

 _'I would love to meet them.'_ said Takara (telepathically)

Kagome picked Takara up and walked out of the room. Akira and Sora both fell to their knees as did the guards upon seeing Kagome and the staff as they had a soft silver light around them.

''Please stand I feel weird when people do that.'' Said Kagome

'' It is not often when a chosen one come's my Lady.'' Said Akira

''Akira, I will tell you as I've told many others. All beings are the same, each has good and bad people among all of them and we can all feel pain, hurt, bleed and more. The main part that makes us all different is the looks, power, and life span and not one person is alike. But yet we are mostly all the same. It does no one any good to be judgmental of whom and what they are.'' Said Kagome

''You right my Lady.'' said Akira

''Please just call me Kagome we are friends and this is Takara.'' Kagome said as she smiles to them.

''I know understand why you were chosen. We are pleased to meet you Takara and we are sorry for not being able enter into the room to see you in person.'' said Sora

 _'Thank you as I am glad to meet you both and there was a reason why you were unable to enter the room. It was for your safety as it was for me as well.'_ said Takara (telepathically)

''We understand'' said Sora

''Come it will be daylight soon and we need to take her to the others.'' Said Akira

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Lady Inukameko, there are visitors at the gate and said they were told to come here.'' Said a guard

''Who are they'' Inukameko asked

''Lord Sesshomaru's imp and dragon but there is a fox, half breed and a cat with them.'' the guard said

''Let them in and prepare rooms for them as guests. I wish to speak with them send them to my study.'' Inukameko said

''Yes my lady.'' said the guard

Inukameko stood and as she was headed to her study she heard yelling.

''Why the hell is a half breed doing here and a dammed red fox?'' yelled Lord Taro

Inukameko walked out to where they were.

''Lord Taro if you continue to yell at my guest then I shall ask you to leave.'' Said lady Inukameko

''You must be joking Lady Inukameko.'' said Lord Taro

''The red fox as you had said is Prince Shippo and the half breed is Lord Inuyasha mate you will show respect as they are my guest same as you are.'' Said lady Inukameko

''I will not stay here with filth. I don't care who they are.'' Said lord Taro

''If that is your choice, so be it.'' Lady Inukameko said

Lord Taro mouth flew opened wide.

''You would choose them over me the lord of the north?'' Taro asked

''Yes'' Inukameko said

''Do you feel something?'' Asked Shippo

''Yes, and you have a glow around you. '' Said Kimi

They all looked to Shippo as he glowed a soft silver light and his body pulsed around him then Kimi started to do the same.

''What's going on?'' Asked Kimi

''This is a pack calling, mom has found Takara the forbidden staff and is reunited with her.'' Said Shippo

''How do you know this?'' asked Jaken

''Mom just told me and I can feel it she is letting the pack know.'' Said Shippo

''His right I can feel and hear it to.'' Said Kimi

''What kind of trick is this?'' asked lord Taro

''Lord Taro, this is neither a joke nor a trick. Prince Shippo is Lady Kagome's son and what he said is true. I can feel and hear it as well.'' Said Lady Inukameko

They looked to her and seen she was also pulsing with a soft silver light around her. It was than they heard a loud sound and looked to where it had come from.

''Well, I believe this is the first time in my long life that I have ever seen a male demon faint without being injured.'' Lady Inukameko said as she was laughing seeing Lord Taro kissing the ground.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Kouga, the human war lord is dead. The dragon had killed him and many of his men and took over control. He has all the females in chains and has some of his men moving them to another location the remaining men are chained to keep them in place while they are gone. The dragon is headed to where sister is.'' said Ginta

''Send some wolves to try to find a way to release the captives without being seen. I will let Kagome know he is on his way to her.'' Said Kouga

Kouga paused.

''Ginta, go to the village and update Ayame, Miroku and Sango. Kagome has already sent a pack calling so they know about her status. But they will need to know about what you just told me.'' Said Kouga

''What is a pack calling?'' Asked Shunran

''Yeah a pack calling even I'm able to do it. Just mine only works for the wolf tribes and it is just a little different than her calling.'' Said Kouga

''He is correct. A pack calling is what the heirs to the wolf tribes can do to gather the wolves from a great distance. But Kagome's is a little different and I believe it is because for her the pack is not just wolves but a mixture.'' Said Kenji

''Ginta, stop whining she will be fine. Now go do what Kouga asked.'' Said Kenji

''That was a pack calling when you and Kouga were pulsing and glowing a soft silver color?'' Asked Lady Mayu

''Yes'' said Kouga

''It reminded me of the holy calling, but we don't pulse and we glow a pink instead of silver. It uses a lot of relic to use it'' Said Lady Mayu

''What did her message say Kouga?'' Asked Lady Mayu

''She has found Takara and she is headed to where Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru waits her. They will head out when she arrives.'' Said Kouga

''Who the hell is Takara?'' Asked Shunran

''It is the name of the forbidden staff to the ancient world and other worlds. Only Kagome is able to use it, but I don't think the dragon knows that part.'' Said Kouga

''Okay so the staff is alive if it has a name.'' said Shunran

''Yes, Kagome and Takara are a part of each other and able to talk telepathically.'' Said Kouga

''I'm not even going to ask on how. My head already hurts when trying to figure that girl out.'' said Shunran

They all went to laughing.

''Alright let's get the camp ready to move out we will meet Kagome and the others in a few days or so at the old den after they stop by the palace. They are taking a different direction to lose the followers they have.'' Said Kouga

They all nodded to agree and set off to do what was needed.


	38. Chapter 38

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 38_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Kagome are you okay? '' Asked Inuyasha

''Yes, we need to go now we can't battle here not with the others trapped within the mountain. The dragon lord is on his way and from what I can remember he can fly fast.'' Said Kagome

She turned back to the mountain and they all could see the people within it like a mirror.

''Thank you all for your help, I shall return when the time comes.'' said Kagome

''Until then, be safe Lady Kagome.'' said both Akira, Sora

''We must go they are getting closer.'' Said Sesshomaru

Kagome spread out her wings as Inuyasha jumped on to Kai. Sesshomaru started to glow as did the others.

''Ah I see we arrived just in time to see you. How nice. Oh don't leave just yet. You have something that belongs to us. Hand it over.'' Said Yutaka

''In your dreams Yutaka.'' said Kagome

''Oh you know my name how sweet.'' Said Yutaka

''You stay the hell away from her.'' Said Inuyasha

''You're a coward who runs behind someone putting daggers in their back when battling your lord. It was not your battle to interfere with Yutaka.'' Said Kagome

Yutaka stepped back in shock.

''How?'' asked Yutaka

''I have been reborn and this time you and your lord will not win.'' Said Kagome

''We don't have time for this.'' Inuyasha said as he seen the dragon lord approaching fast.

All three glowed into a flash of light blinding all others around them as they took to the sky. They looked like shooting stars.

''Well that's new.'' said Yutaka

The Dragon lord had landed beside Yutaka.

''Yutaka, what was the light show about and where is the girl? '' Asked Lord Ryura

''That light show was them. They had blinded us and she has the staff.'' Said Yutaka

''I seen the direction they went. Come we will track them. The rest of you head back to the underground cave. Ryo you will help us track.'' said Lord Ryura

''Yes my lord.'' Ryo said

''Lord Ryura, there is something you need to know.'' Said Yutaka

''What is it?'' Lord Ryura asked

''The guardian, she is the same one.'' Said Yutaka

''That's impossible she died thousands of years ago.'' Said Lord Ryura

''My lord she has been reborn my lord and has her memories. She remembered who I was and how she died.'' Said Yutaka

Lord Ryura stopped in midair and looked to Yutaka.

''She will not fall for the same trick as last time. We will need to find and kill her fast.'' Said Lord Ryura

''She has also gained holy relic and maybe more I'm not sure. She is different and stronger than the last time we meet even her scent has changed a little. I felt the power from all three of them in waves. They are a very powerful group and to not be taken as fools.'' said Yutaka

''I have lost their trail my lord they had covered there scent, auras and moving with speed I'm unable to follow'' said Ryo

''Come we will head back to the cave and come up with some ideas. They may return to the village she came from.'' said Lord Ryura

''My lord we destroyed the village.'' said Yutaka

''She does not know about it. Their lord will have to return to the west some time. We will find them even if we have to look under every rock.'' said Lord Ryura

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Keh, I don't like running away.'' said Inuyasha

''I know I don't like it either, but we need to be smarter than him and if running away right now is the way to do it then so be it. But we will need help on taking him down.'' Said Kagome

''How do you know him?'' Asked Inuyasha

''Before the battle between the dragon lord and I. Yutaka and the rest of the people had agreed to let me and the dragon lord battle in order to save the lives of the others. I was battling the dragon lord when Yutaka ran up behind me and stuck his daggers in my back. It was then that the dragon lord finished me off.'' Said Kagome

''He would have to be a coward to do something so dishonest.'' Said Inuyasha

''Takara said, after I died they went to killing thousands of people and never noticed when she was ported to the mountain for protection.'' Said Kagome

''So you were the guardian in your past life? '' Asked Inuyasha

''Yes, I was the first and only guardian. I have been reborn many times after to live as a normal human unknown about my past life. Until the ancient god was ready and recreated me as an immortal with the jewel inside my body. But my powers and immortality were sealed within me until the jewel was destroyed. My memories are slowly returning after I was reunited with Takara.'' Said Kagome

''What do you remember about him?'' asked Inuyasha

''We have to work together with others in order to take him down. He is the one that kills almost all of the demons and in later time humans, holy wars, and viruses among other things will kill the remaining demons and other beings. When we meet with the others i will explain more on what i know about him.'' said Kagome

''I think Kai needs a break.'' said Inuyasha

''Come'' said Sesshomaru

''Keh, I'm not sure where the hell we are.'' said Inuyasha

''We are in the corner of the eastern lands.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Who is the Lord here?'' asked Kagome

''Lord Daiki, he is allies to the west. There is a cave close to this area we can rest in it. '' Said Sesshomaru

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''What was all the yelling about last night?'' Lord Yuji asked as he took a seat at the table to eat.

It was then that Kimi and Shippo entered the room.

''Good morning.'' Kimi and Shippo both said

''It was Lord Taro. Please have a seat and have something to eat. This is Lord Yuji of the southern lands. Lord Yuji this is Lady Kagome's son Prince Shippo and this is lady Kimi, she is lord Inuyasha's mate.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''Well it is nice to meet you both.'' said Lord Yuji

''It is nice to meet you.'' both Kimi and Shippo said

''Wow his a lot nicer then that other guy. Glad mom was not here last night.'' Said Shippo

''Knowing how protective Kagome is, he would have been kissing the ground a lot harder.'' Said Kimi

''Lord Taro, like's putting his foot in his mouth and thinks everybody is below him.'' said Lord Yuji

''My foot is not in my mouth Lord Yuji.'' Lord Taro said as he walked into the room.

''I am Lord Taro of the northern lands.'' Taro said

''Your land is full of rage demons.'' said Shippo

''How do you know about that?'' Lord Taro asked

''We were traveling through your lands and we had come across the wolf clan leaving to join Uncle Kouga. We were also attacked by some and where a witch held Kimi.'' Said Shippo

''You should not have been on my land in the first place.'' said Lord Taro

''You should have done something a long time ago on the blood lust demons. The area is full of them.'' Kimi said as she was getting upset on the way he spoke.

''It is being taken care of. NOW SHUT UP HALF BREED.'' said Lord Taro

''I WILL NOT. You have endangered everything on your lands by not doing anything. Many have tried to tell you about the blood lust demons for the last 8 years. People are being killed, starving and dying. You have been ignoring them all and I maybe a half breed as you say now. But I was born as a human priestess and I have lived on your land since I was born so don't tell me to shut up.'' Said Kimi

''Well this is interesting news.'' A couple of elders said as they walked into the room to eat.

Lord Taro face turned pale white.

''I agree'' said both Lord Yuji and Lady Inukameko

''It seems there is more that we were not told about.'' an elder said as the rest of the elders walked in to the room. They had been standing outside of the dining area listening on everything that had been said.

''Lord Taro, you are to remain here until further notice. If the findings are true and nothing has been done to correct it. You will be removed as the Lord of the north. You will have two choices to be placed into a prison for the remainder of your life or be put to death.'' Said an elder named Takayuki

''I would rather be put to death then live in a cage.'' Said Lord Taro

''Do you admit, the findings are true then?'' Asked Takayuki

''I have not had time to do anything about it.'' Said Lord Taro

''How have you not had time in 8 years?'' asked Lord Yuji

''I have more important matters to worry about instead of those beneath me.'' Said Lord Toro

''Everyone in this room including the servants is a witness to what has been said correct?'' Takayuki asked

They all nodded, even the servants.

''Very well, Lord Taro you are here by removed and no longer the lord of the north your lands will be placed upon the elders and the remaining Lords of the west, east, and south.'' said Takayuki

''Elder Masha, have you recorded everything onto a scroll for records? '' Asked another elder

''Yes, I will need everyone to write your name or give a mark.'' Masha said

Once everything was done the elder had spoken again.

''Lord Taro, you will be placed into prison until further notice. Guards remove him.'' said Takayuki

''You all will regret this.'' said Lord Taro

''I'm afraid you are the one who is regretting Taro'' Lord Yuji said as the guards removed Toro from the room.

''He does like putting his foot in his mouth. But can I eat now?'' asked Shippo

They went to laughing at what he said.

''Yes you may little one.'' said Lady Inukameko


	39. Chapter 39

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 39_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''You're going to put me in a cage with a bird are you joking? You could have left me in the cage i was in.'' said Taro

''Do you dislike every living being there is?'' asked the guard

''I'm still a born lord and should at less have my own cage.'' Said Taro

''Sorry this is all we have. Deal with it we need the other cage.'' the guard said as he threw him in to the prison.

''If I ever get out of here, I will cut both of your arms off for throwing me.'' Said Taro

''So how was the outside world like?'' Asked Akago

''Don't speak to me you filth'' said Taro

''Oh, I was not the one thrown in here like a piece of trash like you. So watch who you call filth.'' Said Akago

''Don't give me them dirty looks, I was willing to make a deal with you.'' Said Akago

''What kind of deal you speak of? '' Taro asked

''So you would like to hear about it. Then stop calling me filth and my name is Akago.'' Akago said

''Fine A.K.A.G.O. what deal do you speak of?'' asked Taro

''You scratch my back for me and I'll scratch yours.'' Akago said with a grin on his face.

''What kind of deal is that?'' asked Taro

''My back really itches and needs scratching, that's what kind and these walls will not scratch it.'' Said Akago

It was then Taro caught on to what Akago was trying to say.

''Fine!'' said Taro as he moved close to him as they whispered to each other.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stayed on alert as Kagome and Kai slept.

''This is bigger than I have ever thought. At less we now know the reasons for the symbols, stripes, smell and the change in mine and Kouga's hair color.'' Said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

''However, she was correct. He is different than a demon, mix breed and a human and the battle with him will not be like it was with Naraku. We will have to work together with others.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Keh, I'm not going to let an over grown lizard do me in.'' Inuyasha said as he stood up.

''She will be awake soon, I'll go hunt some rabbits and get some water.'' Said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru nodded to him. A little after Inuyasha left Kagome woke up.

''Where did Inuyasha go to?'' Kagome asked

''He has gone to hunt.'' Sesshomaru said

Kagome got up and stood stretching then walked to the cave entrance looking to the sky. Sesshomaru walked up behind her placing his arm around her waist. She leaned into his chest both enjoying the view and peace.

''How long did I sleep?'' Kagome asked

He smirked and kissed her neck then spoke.

''You slept all day and night my lady'' Sesshomaru said as she blushed.

Kagome jumped and smiled when Takara spoke to her.

''Takara said she is enjoying the view and hope we are as well.'' Said Kagome

''Indeed I am'' Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~

Inuyasha was headed back when he saw both Kagome and Sesshomaru at the cave entrance.

''Keh, I'm not used to seeing this side of Sesshomaru.'' Inuyasha said more to his self then anyone.

''Hmm, I don't think no one has before.'' Said Toran

''What are you doing here? '' Asked Inuyasha

''I'm not here to start any trouble. We are headed to see Lord Daiki… (She paused)… Why do you look and smell different?'' asked Toran

''Keh, you may want to follow me to the cave it is a long story plus you don't know what's been going on.'' Said Inuyasha

She nodded and the other panthers followed Inuyasha to the cave. Sesshomaru slowly pulls Kagome behind him as he caught smell of the panthers. It took Kagome a few minutes to think what he was doing and why. It was then she remembered what happened last time they came across Toran and the panthers. Kai walked beside Sesshomaru standing guard.

''Well this is unexpected to find you here Lord Sesshomaru. Your brother speaks about something that has happened.'' Toran said

Toran looked at Kagome and then back to Inuyasha then back to Kagome once again.

''How?'' asked Toran

''They not here to start any trouble and we're on the way to see Lord Daiki. We need to let them know what is going on.'' Said Inuyasha

''That is a long story, please have a seat by the fire while I cook and we can update you on everything.'' Said Kagome

Toran turned to the panthers.

''Remain out here.'' Toran said

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Thanks Ginta for letting us know about the war lord.'' Said Sango

''How is Kouga and the others doing?'' Asked Ayame

''His fine, they plan to meet with sister and the others in a few days at the old den.'' Said Ginta

''Do we need to meet them as well?'' asked Miroku

''I'm not sure, he didn't tell me for you to.'' said Ginta

''He is not the only one who wants to kick that dragon's tail end.'' Said Sango

''Why is he going to the old den?'' Asked Miroku

''There is no villages close by and we know the area. Kouga is meeting up with some others who don't know where the new one is at. They have come up with a few different plans and there seeing which ones will work out best.'' Hakkaku said as he walked up to them.

''Lady Mayu has sent word to many of the villages. She plans to gather any of the light Priestesses and Priests who is willing to help in the battle. We know there are many dark Priestesses and Priests aiding the dragon lord and there is not enough necklace's to protect all of us.'' Said Ginta

''Then I will aid in battle with them.'' said Miroku

''Can we come?'' asked Rin

''What are you doing here?'' Asked Sango

''I want to help and I'm a priestess.'' Said Rin

''And I'm not going to seat back while you guys off fighting.'' Said Kohoku

''Kagome is going to have a fit when she finds out your both here.'' Said Ayame

''We know and both of us know why she had sent us away. It was to protect us and the future line and understand the reasons, but we want to help.'' Rin said with tears.

''The only way she will even let you guys stay and battle is if you done what she had spoken to us about a few months ago.'' asked Sango

''Remember that is something you cannot change once it is done and something she wanted for you to think long and hard about it until you both where an older age. Are you willing to deal with everything that comes with it?'' asked Miroku

Kohoku and Rin looked at each other and then back to them.

''YES'' both Kohoku and Rin said at same time

''We have been thinking about it since then and both of us have agreed. We know it will be hard and bad at times and we know there will be good with it. But that is what life is about.'' Said Rin

''Well-spoken little one.'' said Ayame

''She reminds me of sister.'' Said Ginta

''I agree'' said Hakkaku

''Sango can you talk with Kagome and let her know about this and find out where they are? '' Asked Ayame

''Yes, But I believe she already knows Rin's here. Kagome is more connected to Rin and Shippo than the rest of us. Kagome had adopted them as her children they also able to sense each.'' Said Sango

''She knows I'm here and is upset with us. Mom said for us to remain with you at all times or return to her mom and they are in the eastern lands. But we're not going back.'' Said Rin

''Alright, let's get the both off you something to eat.'' said Sango

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~#

''Rin'' Kagome said they stopped talking and looked to her.

''Who is Rin?'' asked Toran

''She is Sesshomaru ward and Kagome's adopted daughter.'' Said Inuyasha

''Rin is with Sango, they both are.'' said Kagome

''What the hell are they doing there?'' asked Inuyasha

''They want to help and will not return to my era.'' Said Kagome

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

''They both have agreed and will remain with Sango until we return.'' said Kagome

''I'm confused how are you able to talk to her?'' asked Toran

''Telepathically'' said Inuyasha

''We need to return to them as quickly as we can or send them to your mother. I have a feeling Yutaka will return to the village, he knows it is where we had left from.'' Kagome said as she was still looking at Sesshomaru.

''I will send someone to get them both. We will meet them at mother's palace.'' said Sesshomaru

''I will head to the west with my clan. We will aid in the battle.'' Said Toran

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both nodded to her

''Thank you Toran'' said Kagome

''Until then.'' said Toran as she stood up and walked to her panthers.

''Head to the west we are to aid in the battle against the dragon lord.'' said Toran


	40. Chapter 40

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 40_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Aoi '' Lord Ryura yelled

''Yes master and welcome back.'' said Aoi

''Have all the new females been marked with the new slave seal?'' Lord Ryura asked

''Yes master.'' Said Aoi

Lord Ryura walked into the room where the female slaves were in.

''You… get down on your knees.'' Lord Ryura commanded

''No'' said a human girl.

''You will do as I said.'' said Lord Ryura

''No I will not do it'' said the same human girl.

It was then that Lord Ryura grinned and next thing happened made all the others cringe and scream. The girl's chest started to catch on fire and then her whole body. They could smell her burning flesh as she screamed.

''Aoi and Ryo go and mark all the males that are being held and move them here it seems the new slave seal works.'' said Lord Ryura

''Right away master.'' said Aoi

''I still don't like her.'' said Yutaka as he walked up behind Lord Ryura

''I understand, but Aoi is my pet and carrying my offspring something that we have never expected. She knows not to tell any other about them only you and I know of them.'' said Lord Ryura

''What are these new seals?'' asked Yutaka

''The seal is to keep better control on the slaves. It is my blood mixed with special ink and is marked upon there chest if any disobey or escape the seal will do my bidding.'' Said Lord Ryura

They both walked into another room.

''What shall we do about the guardian my lord?'' Asked Yutaka

''We will kill her and grab the staff and scrolls before they disappear once again.'' Said Lord Ryura

''I didn't see any chests my lord… unless she has destroyed or hidden the chest of scrolls.'' Said Yutaka

''If she has destroyed the scrolls then we will need her alive and I may have to be mated to her for control.'' said Lord Ryura

''My lord I'm not sure if it will work. She is very different than last time we met. When I was close to her, her scent was neither a demon nor a human and I have never smelled nothing like her before it is unknown to me. We don't know if matting to her would work on her as it does with other female species in this world. You may need another way to gain control. Even the half breed's scent was strange and unknown for his kind.'' said Yutaka

''We can't use the slaves against her this time. She will not fall for the same trick we used before. Where is her Kit?'' Asked Lord Ryura

''I'm not sure my lord. They were on the mountain the night before. Ryo had planned to take the kit once we met them to help gain the staff from her. But they were not there and must have escaped through the cover of night. The strange thing is, there was no scent of him or the imp, dragon, cat and the other girl.'' said Yutaka

''Fox demons are known for their illusions and are able to hide others in it. But it is unheard of for one to cover its scent of others.'' Said Lord Ryura

''It seemed like they had been expecting us somehow.'' said Yutaka

''Come let's discuss more as we eat.'' Said Lord Ryura

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Rin '' said Shippo

''What about her Shippo?'' Asked Kimi

''She's here in this era. Mom had sent her and Kohoku to her era to protect them. I can sense her and she's not suppose too be here.'' Shippo said as he was now really worried.

''Calm down Shippo, we will find out what's going on.'' Said Kimi

Lady Inukameko walked in to the room and took a seat beside Shippo.

''What's wrong little one?'' Inukameko asked

''I'm worried about Rin and I want to go to her.'' Said Shippo as he jumped up and went to pacing the floor.

Lady Inukameko looked to Shippo and then back to Kimi.

''His just like Kagome and will not stop worrying or stay still until he sees her.'' Said Kimi

''Alright, Sesshomaru has spoken to me about them before I came in here. But you're not going to her Lord Yuji has agreed to retrieve and bring them here. He has already left and is the fastest demon alive next to my son.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''Umm you can add me, Inuyasha and Kouga to the list of fast demons.'' Shippo said as he stood with his chest out with pride.

Lady Inukameko and Kimi both smiled at him. Lady Inukameko leaned in closer to Shippo with the light hitting his fur.

''You are different than other red foxes. You fur is slowly changing colors of black, gold and silver it is hardly noticeable and hard to see it. Let me get a better look at you.'' Lady Inukameko said

''Oh you have a black crested moon on your forehead. '' Inukameko said

''Yeah, I have some of mom inside me and I'm just like mom so is Kimi, Inuyasha, Ayame and Kouga. But Rin and Kohoku, Miroku and Sango are not. That's why I'm so worried about them.'' Said Shippo

''What do you mean? '' Asked Lady Inukameko

''We are Immortal Lady Inukameko, only a small hand full outside of the pack knows about it. Kagome had adopted Rin as her child and Sango as her sister and had asked Rin, Kohoku, Miroku and Sango to think long and hard about becoming immortal. It would be hard for them when the time comes to leave this world.'' Said Kimi

''Ahh yes I had forgotten that she was and yes I understand her reasons for the wait. They are human and still young. They would need much time to think on something that important and to be forever changed in to.'' said Lady Inukameko

Shippo and Kimi both nodded agreeing to what she had said.

''It was easier for Kouga, Inuyasha and I to do, because we're demons and have life spans close to an immortal. But it will be much harder for them.'' said Shippo

''You are growing up to fast.'' Said Kimi

''Demons grow at a faster rate while they are young. They will stop once they reach adult hood.'' said Lady Inukameko

Lady Inukameko looked to Kimi and Shippo then spoke.

''If you wish you may use my study to learn more.'' said Lady Inukameko

''Yes please I would like to learn what I can.'' said Kimi

''Can i come? I want to learn more also.'' Shippo asked

''You both may follow me than.'' Said Lady Inukameko

 _'It has been so long since I've had little ones around me wanting to learn. Oh how much I have missed it.'_ Lady Inukameko thought as she smiled walking to her study.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Are you sure this will work?'' asked Taro

''No, but it's worth a try. Now start hitting me, but try not to do it so hard that it hurts me for real.'' said Akago

''Fine'' said Taro

He started hitting him and Akago screamed out as if he was dying. The guard rushed in and seen what was happing.

''Hmm, now times like this is when I enjoy being a guard, I love free shows.'' said the guard

He took a seat to watch them.

''Akago, this is not working.'' Whispered Taro

Akago grid his teeth together and he pushed Taro to the bars. Then he used his claws to cut Taro on the shoulder. The blood splashed onto the guard.

''Alright bird, you didn't have to go and splash me with his blood.'' Said the guard

Akago then cut Taro once again, but on his left side making more blood splash on the guard.

''You tell me not to do it so hard and here you are clawing on me like I'm nothing.'' Whispered Taro

Akago kept clawing Taro ignoring what he said. While his eyes were slowly turning red. The guard noticed it and stood up.

''Alright bird that is enough.'' Yelled the guard

Akago ignored the guard. The guard had noticed it and went to unlock the gate once he stepped inside the prison both Taro and Akago turned on him. Taro was able to get a hold of the guard's sword and had done as he said he would and cut both of his arms off. They walked out and shut the gate locking the guard inside bleeding to death.

''I told you it would work.'' Said Akago

''You're a dirty bird. Now let's get out of here, we can go to my lands for now.'' said Taro

''Fine, lead the way.'' said Akago


	41. Chapter 41

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 41_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Yutaka, humans are like ants you can destroy their homes and they always rebuild. Take some men and return to the village where the girl came from and wait for a few days. If she returns send word to me and we will face them. But if not seen within few days return and we will search every stone.'' said Lord Ryura

''Yes, right away my lord.'' said Yutaka

''Oh and Yutaka …Aoi once had spoken of a priest from the time they battled around the shrine. Aoi said, the girl spoken to him as if they we're friends. If we can't find the kit, maybe we can use some of her friends she knows against her.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Yes of course my lord.'' said Yutaka

Yutaka turned and yelled. ''Orochi, Tadao both of you and your groups shall follow me.'' Yutaka said

''Yes sir'' said both Orochi and Tadao

''Let's move out I want to get there quickly.'' Said Yutaka

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''What the hell was that?'' Inuyasha asked and then another arrow flew past him once again.

''Someone is shooting arrows at us.'' Kagome said as they all looked around trying to find where the arrows came from and then another flew past them.

''If they are trying to hit us they need to learn to shoot better.'' Said Inuyasha

''Maybe they just trying to get our attention.'' said Kagome

''Kai, let's see what's going on.'' said Inuyasha

Inuyasha landed in a field that was centered with a forest and then Kagome with Sesshomaru followed. A few people came from behind the trees.

''What's with shooting arrows at us?'' asked Inuyasha

They moved to the side and two others walked out from the trees into the field.

''We don't mean any harm. It was the only way to get your attention.'' Said a male elf

''We know whom this girl is and we are in need of her aid with the children. They have fallen under a spell that is unknown to us.'' Said another

''How do you guys know Kagome?'' Asked Inuyasha

''The dress and sash she wears is made from the elves of the west. When the elves were told to place her symbols of the ancient mark on to her sash, word had spread about the guardian had been reborn. Many of the elder elves had aided in the first battle against the dragon when the guardian was killed. Her symbol of the ancients was never forgotten and is well known among all elves.'' said an older elf

''You were there?'' asked Inuyasha

''Yes'' said the elder elf

''What is your name?'' asked Kagome

''My name is Shin.'' Shin said

''It is nice to meet you Shin. This is Lord Sesshomaru and lord Inuyasha of the west and my name is Kagome.'' Kagome said

''It is nice to finely know your name Lady Kagome.'' Shin said

''Can you show me to the children?'' Asked Kagome

''Yes my lady, please follow me.'' Said the elder Shin

As they walked further into the forest, the animals had started to follow them.

''Why is the animal's following us?'' Inuyasha asked as both he and Sesshomaru looked on to them.

''They are the keepers of the forest and here to show respect they too have been waiting upon her return.'' Said an elf named Chou

''Who are you?'' asked Inuyasha

''My name is Chou, the daughter of Shin and this is my elder brother Shiro.'' Said Chou

''Keh, I've never meet elves before in person.'' Said Inuyasha

''We have remained hidden from the human world as much as possible and have been waiting for the rebirth of the guardian.'' Said Shiro

Kagome and Shin had walked into the area where the children were and as they were inside Inuyasha asked more questions.

''How did you know she would be reborn?'' Asked Inuyasha

''Our eldest sister found the chest during the time the battle of the dragon. She was one of the captive's that the guardian had freed. But after the guardian was killed a voice had spoken to our sister. She was told to place the chest in the care of a powerful priest, and so she did as the voice asked. The voice than had also told her that far in the future and time the guardian will be reborn. She had also spoken about many other things the voice had told her.'' Said Chou

''Where is your sister at now?'' asked Inuyasha

''The battle with the dragon Lord lasted for 3 years after the death of the guardian. Our eldest sister sacrificed herself so they could place the spell over the dragon and save the rest of us. Our sister said in her dying breath that it was her destiny in this world and held no regret for it. She had also said she has greater destiny to fill. Chiyo had wished for us to never forget them and have faith upon the guardian when she returned.'' Said Shiro

They all felt Kagome power rise and ran into the area where she was. They had seen her holding Takara and pointing it to a young girl holding her in place. Shin and two other children were on the floor and not moving. It was then that Kagome spoke and asked for Inuyasha.

''Inuyasha, I need you to hold her, no one else here can. It is inside and is sucking the life out of her.'' Said Kagome

Sesshomaru sword Tenseiga went to pulsing. He looked to his sword and then back to the elder elf and the two children than Sesshomaru notice they were dead. It was then Sesshomaru knew Kagome, and Inuyasha we're the only two here who can deal with the girl. But he could save the others on bring them back to life.

Sesshomaru turned to the other two elves.

''Step back and gather the elder and both children when I am done.'' Sesshomaru said

They moved out of his way and he pulled his sword Tenseiga out and within a few minutes he swung his sword and they started to move.

''Move them out of here quickly.'' Sesshomaru said

He watched as they moved them and then they stood back watching Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held the girl as Kagome and Takara started to glow and a small portal opened up.

''If you wish to live and return to your world, then let the girl live and go now.'' said Kagome

There was a loud scream and then a voice.

''I will live and take her with me. If I have to kill this half breed as well then, I will.'' The voice said

The girl and Inuyasha started to have lighting like sparks all around them as it was trying to kill Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grinned.

''I'm not going down without one hell of a fight, and you're not taking the girl nowhere.'' Inuyasha said

''This is your last chance release her and return to your world.'' Said Kagome

''What are you? And Why can't I kill you both?'' the voice asked

''We are Immortal you moron, now go or die.'' Said Inuyasha

A gush of black and red cloud came out of the girl's body and formed a shape of a being and walked into the portal. Kagome closed it as soon as the creature went inside and ran up to the girl. Inuyasha held the girl a little longer as Kagome checked her over and seen she was not breathing.

''Lay her down and step back.'' Sesshomaru said as he walked to them.

Inuyasha placed her down gently and moved back as did Kagome. They both watched as Sesshomaru brought the girl back to life.

''Thank you! Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru for your help and bring us back to life.'' Said Shin

''You are welcome Shin.'' said Kagome

''We know you are unable to stay long. But will you please stay to eat before you go on your way.'' Asked Chou

They looked to each other.

''Yes'' said Inuyasha

''If it is alright with you, I and a few others would like to join you in your travels. We know the dragon lord has been freed and we would like to aid in battle against him.'' said Shiro

Kagome smiled.

''Your elder sister Chiyo is proud of you both as she is of her father.'' Said Kagome

Everyone looked to Kagome.

''You remember our sister.'' Asked Chou

''Chiyo has been with me the whole time and still is.'' Kagome said

It was then that Kagome softy glowed and then they see someone step from her.

''Chiyo has been granted a short time to spend with you before we leave.'' said Kagome

''How?'' asked Shin

''I am one out of a few others that has been chosen by the ancient god. When the time comes I will be reborn in to a new body. The times Lady Kagome was reborn as a human I was also born with her to learn and train our souls for what is or will be needed when the time comes. It is also to learn what life is about as well as death, even if it is still a puzzle to all of us. We have a better understanding with it.'' Chiyo said

''A little after I had freed Chiyo from the dragon lord we had become friends and soul sisters. When she sacrificed herself, it was than the ancient god had chosen her. She was willing to give her life to protect this world, no matter of the species.'' Said Kagome

''Now much you had spoken back than now make since. But it is still hard for a father to watch his child sacrifice their selves.'' Said Shin

''Nor is it easy to leave the ones you love behind. It was something that had and needed to be done.'' said Chiyo

Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked to each other.

''If it is alright with you, we would like to rest here until dawn.'' Kagome said

''You are all more than welcome. Shiro and Chou can show you to the guest rooms. Lady Kagome, thank you.'' Said Shin

Kagome smiled and they followed Shiro and Chou out to the rooms.


	42. Chapter 42

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 42_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Lady Ayame, there are some demons running about close to here. They are looking for the village.'' Said a silver fox

''Yes, I had sent the wolves to escort them into Inuyasha's forest. We will make sure none of them is the enemy before leading them on in to the village.'' said Ayame

''The forest speaks that they are not the enemy.'' Said the silver fox

''Alright, thank you. I had forgotten that silver foxes were able to speak to the forest. Let's go meet them. ''Ayame said and smiled at the silver fox and he nodded to her.

They both walked to where the other demons were.

''I'm Lord Yuji of the southern lands and these are my guards. I was asked to retrieve a human girl and boy with the names of Rin and Kohoku.'' Said Lord Yuji

''Who sent you? ''Asked Ayame

''Lady Inukameko of the west, her son Lord Sesshomaru and his group are on the way to the palace.'' Said Lord Yuji

''I am Lady Ayame of the four tribal wolf clans and lord Kouga's mate. Please follow me. They are staying in Lady Kagome's home and it is just on the other side of the tree's here.'' Said Ayame

''I didn't come across any homes out here.'' Said Lord Yuji

''It's hidden under a barrier. The new village has been rebuilt around the clinic. With the help of fox magic it helps by keeping them safe and hidden as well.'' Said Ayame

''That explains why I was unable to find it.'' Lord Yuji said with a small laugh.

They walked through the barriers that Kagome had around her home.

''This is a powerful and wide barrier. It makes my hair stand just walking into it.'' said Yuji

''Yes, it checks who you are and reasons to be here. If you were an enemy or willing to do harm, you would not had made it even this far into it.'' Said Ayame

''Who are your new friends Ayame?'' Miroku asked as he walked up to them.

''This is Lord Yuji of the south. His here to take Rin and Kohoku to Sesshomaru mother's home.'' said Ayame

''Lady Inukameko home is in the clouds.'' Rin said as she came out from around Miroku.

''Have you been there before?'' asked Ayame

''Yes both I and Kohoku have. But it was a long time ago.'' Said Rin

''You must be Rin?'' asked Lord Yuji

''Yes I'm Rin it is nice to meet you Lord Yuji.'' Said Rin

''Where is Kohoku?'' asked Ayame

''Kohoku and Sango are behind the house practicing with Kirara and Kuro and Sakura. I had sensed someone unknown to me walking through the barriers and I wanted to see who it was.'' Said Rin

''You are more like Lady Kagome then you realize young Rin.'' Said Miroku

Rin grinned and ran behind the house to the others.

''She is a powerful little priestess for one so young to be able to sense others.'' Said Lord Yuji

''That my lord she is.'' Miroku said with a smile.

They walked behind the home watched ''Kohoku and Sango as they were practicing. It was then they heard a loud sound from wolves howling alerted Ayame and the forest went dead quiet. She turned to Lord Yuji.

''We must hurry there are enemies approaching. Miroku alert the villagers with your beam of light. They are coming from the back side of the forest and will not be able to see them in time.'' Said Ayame

Miroku took his staff and closed his eyes and started to glow sending a small beam of light to the village. The guards knew what it had meant when they saw the light and went to telling the villagers.

''Ayame, could you take the children to Jinenji? He will help him watch over them inside the underground tunnels.'' Sango asked

''Yes.'' Said Ayame

''I must take Rin and Kohoku to Lady Inukameko Palace as quickly as I can.'' said Lord Yuji

Both Rin and Kohoku grabbed Kuro and Sakura into their arms.

''We're ready'' Both Rin and Kohoku said at same time.

''My guard will hold and bring the cats. The other will carry Kohoku and I will carry Rin. I have given my word to bring you both as fast as possible.'' Said Lord Yuji

''Alright!'' said Rin

Lord Yuji placed his arm around Rin.

''Hold on and don't let go I will be moving pretty fast.'' Lord Yuji said as she nodded and they took to the sky.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''General Yutaka look.'' said one of Yutaka men as he pointed to the sky.

They had seen three demons and two humans flying in the sky.

''Hmm, follow them Orochi, Tadao you go with him. They are not the ones we are looking for, but still it is odd to see demons carrying humans.'' said Yutaka

''May be they caught them for food general Yutaka.'' Said another

''No, that breed of demons doesn't eat humans. Now let's find that village. It was on the other side of this forest.'' Said Yutaka

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Lord Yuji we are being followed.'' said one of his guards

''Fly lower and around the trees.'' Yuji said

They flew in and out between the trees trying to lose their followers. But they kept on top of them.

''They are worse than a pack of mad hornets.'' Said the other guard

''Please put me down and stay behind me.'' Rin said

''I don't think it is a good idea to stop little one'' said Lord Yuji

''Please just trust me.'' Said Rin

''Alright, but if they get to close I will not wait.'' Said Lord Yuji

Rin grin and nodded her head. Once they landed Rin walked to a gather of vines and spoke softly to them and then walked back to the lord. She placed a barrier around them and then waited for the two followers to get a little closer. Orochi and Tadao skidded to a stop when seeing them waiting.

''So where are you running off to in such a hurry with two humans and cats?'' Asked Orochi

''That is none of your concern.'' Said Lord Yuji

''Oh but it is, you see we find it odd for your kind to be taken with humans. We are just concern over the little things and wanted to place them in a good home.'' Said Tadao

''That is a lie and as I said it is none of your concern.'' Said Lord Yuji

''Hey Orochi, up for some fun?'' asked Tadao

''You bet.'' said Tadao

''I would not come any closer if I was you.'' said Kohoku

''Oh the little male human is giving us a warning. How funny is this.'' said Orochi

''I would do as he said.'' said Rin

''Oh and look the little girl is telling us to listen, how thoughtful. Tadao grab her she will make a fine toy.'' said Orochi

Orochi and Tadao went to move in to attack, but was unable able to move. Rin grinned at them.

''We told you not to.'' Rin said as they watched the vines wrap around there bodies.

''What the seven hell's is going on?'' Yelled Orochi

''Will you hold them for a day for me?'' Rin asked the vines that had wrapped the two all the way to their heads. A single vine went to Rin and a single white flower bloomed to her.

''Oh thank you very much it is pretty.'' Rin said

Rin gave the flower a kiss and placed it into her hair. Then she placed herself upon her knees and laid a hand onto the ground and started to glow a soft white. Soon the glow left her body and went into the ground and pulsed.

''What is going on?'' asked Lord Yuji

''Just watch.'' said Kohoku

The ground was covered in a soft white glow. It was than they seen flowers bloom all around them.

''How?'' asked Lord Yuji

''We will tell you later.'' Kohoku said as he moved his head to the two followers. Who had been listening in and Lord Yuji caught the hint.

''Alright let's go little one.'' Lord Yuji said as he placed her back into his arms.

They took back to the sky. When they were able to gain further into the air and seen they we're far from the village. It was then Lord Yuji and the guards both turned into a ball of light and shot off to the palace.


	43. Chapter 43

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 43_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Can I ask why we are hiding and walking in a dam swamp Taro?'' Asked Akago

''I was told Lord Sesshomaru and his group was on my lands last time I heard. I'm not taken any chances running in to them.'' Said Taro

''Are you afraid of a dog?'' Asked Akago

''No, but I am of that dog. You were lucky when you ran into him. He never lets a spy live.'' said Taro

''Maybe he just likes me?'' Akago said and Taro went to laughing.

''Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like anyone and if he does he will not tell you.'' Said Taro

''Well he seems to like that girl enough to mark her.'' Said Akago

''Lord Sesshomaru marks someone you must be kidding me. He had made a promise to all of the elders and the other lords. He would never mate unless she had caught his interests and were equal or greater than him in power.'' Said Taro

''Well she caught his I guess. I saw the mark on her. But on the power I didn't sense much of it from her unless she has it hidden. I don't think even that half breed was all that much either.'' Said Akago

'I've never meet them nor do I care to. They are all beneath me and that worthless half breed's wench will pay for her big mouth likewise on that dammed red fox. That is one species I can't stand to be around and are worthless to even breath air.'' Said Taro

''How are we to get past all those blood lust demons on your land?'' Asked Akago

''They will not harm me, only the humans and other demons that is worthless.'' Said Taro

''So they are not just normal blood lust demons than. You have them under control don't you?'' Akago asked

''No, they are not and yes most are under my control. I wanted to wipe all other discussing creatures off my lands.'' Said Taro

''Maybe you should team up with general Yutaka. His lord plans to wipe out all that will not follow and they can't stand humans nor most demons.'' said Akago

Taro stopped walking then looked to Akago.

''You know that may not be such a bad idea. Hell I even know most of their plans to take down the dragon lord. Maybe I can find a spot in their favor. Hmmm, where do we find them?'' Asked Taro

Akago grinned.

''Your turn to follow me let's go.'' Akago said as they started to where the dragon lord stays.

They didn't know about the panther's that were listening to them talk.

''Toran, we must let the west know of this. He is in control of the blood lust demons that killed our brother's tribe.'' Said a panther

''We need to revenge them.'' said another

''I agree, but now is not the time. We have a more important battle to prepare for. I need two of you to follow them to where the dragon lord hides. Don't do anything stupid, just follow find out where and report back.'' Said Toran

They nodded and two left to follow as Toran had asked.

''Let's get to the west, and find the wolf Kouga.'' Said Toran

They nodded and left to the west.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Sesshomaru, How far are we from your mother's home?'' Kagome asked

''Her palace has been moving to meet us. She waits us on the boarder of the western lands as we speak. We are two days walk from it and will need to keep our eyes open. Lord Taro and that bird spy of the dragon lords have escaped. They were last seen running to his lands, which we will soon cross the corners of it to enter the western boarders.'' Sesshomaru said

''Shiro, do the elves still able to fly with their wings? '' Asked Kagome

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked to Kagome. They didn't know about the wings.

''Yes my lady, it is rare for us to show or use them due to the risks.'' Said Shiro

''I understand, but you may need to use them to follow us up to the palace.'' Said Kagome

''What risks and what wings?'' asked Inuyasha

''An elf's wings are their life lines. If they are to be shown and cut off so is their life. It is the reason they are hidden from others with elf magic. But they are unable to hide them if they are weakened in battle. '' Kagome said

''Lady Kagome is correct. We may live longer than most species here including demons. But we also have a weakness as most living species have.'' Shiro said

''The palace is in the clouds, it is the reason I asked. We will need to fly to reach it.'' Kagome said

Shiro looked back to the other elves and they all nod once and he turned back to Kagome.

''It has been agreed. When the time comes we will follow.'' Shiro said

''How did you know they had wings?'' asked Inuyasha

''When Chiyo was a prisoner of the dragon lord, he had done some of the worst things he could do to anyone. One of the things he had done to Chiyo was exposed her wings and had dipped them in to melted steal. It was his way to make her suffer without killing her at that time. She was in so much pain. Chiyo wanted to die right then and there. But when i was able to get to her and free from him, I wouldn't let her give up. She stayed with me recovering. We spoke and got to know each other, became friends and soul sisters. I had done the only thing I could for her and changed her heavy steal wings to be feather light swords and soon she was able to move, fight and defend with them.'' Kagome said

''She was the one known as the silver winged elf. None of the demons ever knew her name. There were stories of her among the demons being one of the greatest warriors. She was the one that went against the dragon lord and sacrificed herself for all of them to live.'' said Sesshomaru

''I have also heard stories about the silver winged elf. I didn't know it was the same one or the history of her wings.'' Inuyasha said

''The history of her wings was never spoken outside of the elves. Many outsiders had thought she had the swords made to battle with. As time passed by and to keep the secret about elves having wings none ever corrected them.'' Said Shiro

''The secret on the weakness of the elves will remain between us.'' Said Sesshomaru

''I agree, but you can't hide your wings forever. If you have been injured it is best for them to know you have wings, Just not about the weakness it holds.'' said Inuyasha

''Thank you and you are correct. It is why we have been practicing with them since then and have come up with a way to protect our self's better. But we still kept them hidden from outsiders waiting for the time comes to battle once again'' Shiro said

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Shippo felt Rin close by and ran very fast past Lady Inukameko and Kimi almost knocking them both down.

''I now believe he was not playing around about how fast he was. Never before has a fox held that much speed.'' said Lady Inukameko

''You should watch him and Kagome when she pushes him in training. He is a lot faster than what you had just seen. Inuyasha is the same way.'' Kimi said

''Oh my, than they are close to my sons speed if not at the same level. Well let's see what the rush was about shall we.'' said Lady Inukameko

''Yes'' Kimi said as they walked out into the court yard and seen Lord Yuji on the ground with Rin in Shippo arms hugging each other.

''That's is going to leave a mark.'' said Lord Yuji

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over I was just so happy to see Rin.'' Said Shippo

''It is alright young Shippo. It was just unexpected.'' Said Lord Yuji

Rin giggled and whispered in Lord Yuji ear.

''Wait until he sees Lady Kagome.'' Rin said

Rin and Kohoku looked at Kimi and then looked to each other and back to Kimi.

''You look like Lady Kikyou'' said Kohoku

Kimi smiled and then spoke.

''I remember you both and yes I am Kikyou. But I go by the name Kimi as it was the name of the girl born into this body. It is a long story on how I returned and can tell you both about it after you have rested and ate something.'' Said Kimi

They nodded their heads and Rin looked to Lady Inukameko.

''How much longer will Lord Sesshomaru be here?'' Rin asked

''They are two days walk from here and have guests that will help aid in the battle.'' said Lady Inukameko

''Let's get you two some food.'' Kimi said then they followed her to the dining room.


	44. Chapter 44

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 44_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Miroku, we can't keep fighting him like this. It has been two days and his not leaving.'' said Sango

''Don't worry love all we can do is by time until help to gets here.'' Said Miroku

''I had sent word to Kouga, he should be here soon.'' said Ayame

''Ayame, you need to get back to the village and underground.'' Said Sango

''I know and I will. I just wish I was able to help. I feel so helpless.'' said Ayame

''You are carrying pups inside you. There is no need to feel helpless.'' Said Miroku

''Yes but still…'' Ayame didn't get to finish what she was trying to say. As they saw the dragon Yutaka went to burning the forest down.

''COME OUT OF HIDING. I WILL BURN EVERYTHING AROUND HERE UNTIL YOU COME OUT.'' Yelled Yutaka

''That does it.'' said Sango

''What are you doing, get back here.'' Said Miroku

''I'm not going to stand here and let him burn everything.'' said Sango

''Sango what are you going to do?'' asked Ayame

Sango left without a word, later they heard Sango yell at the dragon. They ran to where they heard her and seen a water wall that was high in the air. Sango moved her hand as the water landed on the fires putting it out. It was then they saw the dragon move with speed that would match Sesshomaru. He come up behind her and hit across the back of her head knocking her out.

''Put this strange human in binder chains.'' Yutaka said to one of his men.

''NO, Sango.'' yelled Miroku

''Miroku, you get back here.'' Ayame said as she tried to pull him back.

''Ah there you are monk. Oh don't be so upset, you are welcome to join your wife. You too she wolf.'' Said Yutaka

Miroku stood in front of her than looked back and told her.

''Run Ayame'' said Miroku

''She is not going anywhere, GET THEM.'' Yutaka said to his men.

It was then the wind went to blowing hard and dust flying around blinding all whom was around.

''STAY AWAY FROM HER.'' yelled Kouga

''Go now Ayame'' Kouga said to her and she nodded and ran for it.

''You again, this time I will not leave without a fight and for what I came here for.'' said Yutaka

Yutaka charged at Kouga and Kouga ran to meet in a battle between a wolf and a dragon. Miroku went around the trees trying to get to Sango. Yutaka's men were watching the battle take place and Miroku made it to Sango, but she was still out of it. He tried to remove the binder chains without much luck and then tried to move her. That didn't work as a guard spotted him. When Miroku's relic started to raise the rest of Yutaka's men turned to face him. It was then a net was thrown over Miroku.

''It will do you no good monk. The net is made to catch humans such as you.'' Said a guard

''We knew you would try to get to her and set this up to catch you.'' Said another

''You will not get away with this.'' Miroku said as he was slowly going to sleep.

''Let them go.'' said Ginta and Hakkaku

Yutaka over heard and seen more wolves were showing up. He spit fire at Kouga and the other wolves flew down and grabbed Miroku and Sango.

''HEAD OUT!'' Yutaka yelled to his men

''Get back here.'' Kouga said as he was trying to fight off the flames as his tail was on fire.

Yutaka and his men left with Miroku and Sango. Ginta and Hakkaku ran up to Kouga to help put the fire out. Ayame who was hidden in the bushes had seen what happened and ran to Kouga.

''You need to let Jinenji see about those burns Kouga.'' said Ayame

''Kagome is going to be upset when she finds out they took Miroku and Sango.'' said Kouga

''Their children will be even more upset, they are still too young and need them'' said Ayame

''You are there 2nd god mother, they will need you with their parents not here.'' Jinenji said as he walked up to them.

''Your right Jinenji, will you look after Kouga while I go check on them?'' Ayame asked

''Yes'' Jinenji said while Ayame left to check on the children.

''Thanks Jinenji, she needed something to keep her busy.'' Kouga said with a grin.

''These are some pretty deep burns.'' Said Jinenji

''I will heal. I'm more worried about Miroku and Sango. The dragon claimed he would not leave until he got what he came for. That meant he was after both of them for a reason.'' Said Kouga

''What do you think he will do to them?'' asked Ginta

''I'm not sure, but whatever it is. It will not be good. How is the village? '' Kouga asked

''They were warned in time to hide in the underground.'' Said Hakkaku

''Where are Rin and Kohoku? I was told they were here.'' Kouga asked

''They left two days ago headed to Sesshomaru mothers palace.'' Ayame said as she walked back to Kouga.

''Now the hard part is to tell Kagome what happened.'' Kouga said

''First you need rest.'' said Jinenji

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##

''I'm looking for the wolf Kouga.'' said Toran

''He is not here. I am Kenji his great grandfather.'' Kenji said

''When will he be back?'' Toran asked

''I'm not sure there was word of a village in danger and he went to aid in it.'' Kenji said

Lord Daiki walked up to them.

''What is the trouble Toran?'' Daiki asked

''Lord Sesshomaru and the others told us what has been going on. We wish to join in the battle against the dragon lord, but there is more trouble.'' Toran said

''What kind of trouble?'' Lord Daiki asked

''Lord Taro and a bird demon were spotted in the swamp of the four corners. We had overheard their talks. They plan to join the dragon lord and Lord Taro is in control of all the blood lust demons on his land.'' Toran said

''I need to let them know about this. He knows most of the plans against the dragon lord.'' Said Lord Daiki

''Lord Daiki head to Lady Inukameko palace and inform them. We will start making some new plans. Toran will you and the others follow me back to the den? We will need to let them know.'' Asked Kenji

''Yes, I also have two of my people following them to find where the dragon lord is staying.'' Toran said

''That will be helpful. None of us knows where he hides at. Have you rested any?'' Asked Kenji

''No we have been in full run to get here.'' Toran said

''Please once we get to the den take rest and fill your bellies.'' said Kenji

Toran nodded to him and they continued to the den.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Kagome'' Inuyasha said as he caught her.

''What's wrong with her?'' asked Shiro

''I'm not sure, Kagome wake up.'' Said Inuyasha

''Mm…AHH Yutaka has Sango, Miroku.'' Said Kagome

''What how?'' Inuyasha asked

''Yutaka and his men went to the back side of forest in search of the village. Ayame is with the children and Kouga has been burned pretty badly trying to save them.'' said Kagome

''Who is Miroku and Sango?'' asked Shiro

''A monk and a demon slayer.'' said Sesshomaru

''Are you okay?'' asked Inuyasha

''Yes, I'm just a little dizzy. But we need to get to Lady Inukameko palace fast.'' Said Kagome

''Indeed'' Sesshomaru said and then looked to Shiro.

''Can you fly fast?'' Sesshomaru asked and Shiro gave a nod.

''Follow than'' Sesshomaru said as he picked up Kagome while Inuyasha jumped on to Kai.

Shiro looked to the other elves and nodded his head to them and they said some words under their breath and their wings were seen among the elves. Inuyasha looked to them in awe as their wings were close to that of a fairy. Inuyasha followed after the last elf left the ground.

''Keh and I thought Kagome's wings were odd. Theirs is even more so then hers.'' Inuyasha said to Kai

Kai barked to agree.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and blushed at the way he was holding her while flying. He had noticed and smirked slightly and pulled her closer to him.

''I can feel Shippo and Rin closer to us.'' said Kagome

''We are not far from the palace.'' said Sesshomaru

''Who is Shippo and Rin?'' asked Shiro

''My children.'' said Kagome

Shiro had a surprised look on his face.

''I didn't know you had children.'' Shiro said

''They are her adopted children.'' Inuyasha said as he caught up to them.

''I know she looks too young to have any at this time.'' Shiro said as Kagome blushed even redder in the face.

''Can we talk about something else besides my looks.'' said Kagome

They laughed at her.

''Very well, tell me about the little ones.'' Shiro said

''You will meet them soon.'' Kagome said with a smile


	45. Chapter 45

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 45_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

The gates to the palace opened. Sesshomaru placed Kagome on her feet so she may walk and knowing what was to come. They saw his mother and a few others in the court yard. Inuyasha looked to the elves.

''You may want to move away from Kagome.'' Inuyasha said as they looked to Inuyasha like he grew two heads.

Kagome waited for Shippo as she too knew what was soon to take place. It was not long before, they all heard someone yell.

''MOM'' Shippo yelled out.

Kagome jumped into the air as did Shippo and moved with speed that Sesshomaru held. They went to chasing each other which turned in to practice training. The remaining group just watched. Rin walked up to Sesshomaru bowed and stood next to him and watched Kagome and Shippo.

''I now understand what Rin meant when she said wait until he sees Lady Kagome.'' said Lord Yuji

''Rin'' Kagome said

Rin grinned and knew what was coming. Then Rin ran to Kagome just as fast as Shippo had done which shocked most and went into spar training. The only ones that knew Rin had speed much like Sesshomaru that was there were Shippo, Kohoku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome.

''Wow, I had never seen a human move like that before.'' Lord Yuji said in a shock voice

''Is this normal for them?'' asked Shiro

''No, She is Lady Kagome's daughter even if adopted they still hold the same human blood line.'' Kohoku said

''Same bloodline?'' asked Shiro

''Mom can explain later about it.'' Shippo said as he stood back watching Kagome and Rin.

Lady Inukameko stood back watching with a grin. Was not long Rin and Kagome looked at Kohoku and then back to each other grinned and both nodded. Kohoku seen this and tried to move away.

''Oh, I'm in so much trouble.'' Kohoku said as they jumped to him and they went to training.

Rin slowed back down to normal human speed as Kagome stepped back to watching Rin and Kohoku sparring.

''For two young humans, they're not too bad.'' Lord Yuji said as he watches them train.

Kimi walked over to Inuyasha hugged and kissed him.

''I missed you love.'' said Kimi

''And I missed you.'' Inuyasha said low enough just for her to hear.

Rin had pinned Kohoku down and Kagome called break. She walked to Rin hugged her and helped Kohoku up and then she walked over to Shippo and gave him a hug.

Lady Inukameko spoke.

''Welcome, I must say that was very interesting to watch and I enjoyed it.'' Inukameko said with a smile

Kagome changed to her human form and with this many of them looked at Kagome and then to Rin.

''You both look so much alike in that form you would think you gave birth to young Rin.'' Said Lord Yuji

Rin giggled and Kagome smiled.

''Lord Yuji, I can try to explain but it would confuse you and many others even more. To make it easier and a long story short and to give somewhat understanding. I am Rin's descendant that is born from the future. We are from the same human bloodline there is more to the story but hard to explain and at the moment it is not the place or time for it.'' Said Kagome

Shiro as was Lord Yuji, the elders and the other elves were shocked to find this out.

''How?'' asked Lord Yuji

''I was born as a human and time traveled to this era. But to cut the story short after the Shikon jewel was destroyed. The ancient god released the seal within me and I was reborn to take my place as guardian and heir to the ancient world once again and to correct many things that took place that should have never happened. I'm also here to give other beings a chance to live.'' Kagome said

''What do you mean live?'' asked Lord Yuji

''This world belongs to the human kind. In the future there is a scroll that tells what happened to most of the demons and other beings. Within that scroll was written that the dragon lord had killed most demons and other beings. But within a hundred years or less from now human wars, holy wars, and viruses and other causes had killed the dragon and the remaining demons and other beings. The ancient god is given me and others a chance to correct it before it happens and change the outcome by saving as many lives as we can by returning them to the world they belong.'' Said Kagome

They all sensed she was not lying about it.

''That is a lot to take in.'' said an elder

''Lady Kagome, I feel there is much we don't know or could even understand. I am willing to help in any way I can. I sense nor smell no lies or foreplay from you.'' Said Lord Yuji

''Thank you, until then we need to take care of the dragon lord first. He is the main one that kills most of the demons and other beings before the later takes place.'' Said Kagome

''Come inside, eat and rest. The guest rooms have been prepared for all. We can speak more later today.'' said Lady Inukameko

''Alright, but first I need to talk to Rin, Kohoku and Shippo alone for a little while in my room.'' Said Kagome

''Very well, Rin would you like to show her to her room?'' she asked

''Yes'' Rin said as the others went about to their rooms and Rin, Kohoku and Shippo went into Kagome's.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Akago, are you taking me to a volcano?'' Asked Taro

''No, there is an underground cave close to one.'' Said Akago

''Watch out.'' yelled Taro

''Where have you been? Answer or die here and now.'' asked Ryo

''I've been in a dammed cage that's where. The dog had caught me and sent me to his prison. Why did you not come find me huh?'' asked Akago

''We had some things come up. You better get ready to be punished. General Yutaka and Lord Ryura will not be pleased.'' Said Ryo

''At less I was able to get free.'' said Akago

''But you are not free from me.'' Lord Ryura said as he landed beside them.

''My lord I would never ask to be free from you. I did get thrown in a cage, but I also brought another who can aid you in battle and has information.'' Said Akago

''We will see. Speak.'' Lord Ryura said to Lord Taro

''I am Lord Taro of the northern lands. I was thrown in the cage with the bird here.'' Taro said

''And why was that?'' asked Lord Ryura

''A big mouth wench and a dammed red fox kit had opened their dam mouths to wide. They told about my blood lusted demons I have on my lands to the other lord and lady as well to the elders.'' Said Lord Taro

''Do you have control over theses rage demons?'' asked Lord Ryura

''Yes and I also have information and the plans they have to take you down.'' Said Lord Taro

Lord Ryura eye brows shot up on hearing this.

''Well it seems I may forgive Akago just this once.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Follow me and we will discuss more inside'' said Lord Ryura

''LET US GO NOW.'' They looked to the sky and seen Yutaka and his men with two humans.

''I SAID LET US GO YOU MARON.'' Yelled Sango

''My general Yutaka seems you have a feisty one on your hands. But why is a demon slayer in binder chains, the blindfold I can understand?'' Lord Ryura asked

''She is more than just a demon slayer my lord. She is the monk's wife and holds an element power over water.'' Said Yutaka

''Strange human.'' said Akago

''What of the monk?'' Ryo asked

''He is out cold in the anti-relic net. She woke on the way here.'' Yutaka said who was now rubbing his forehead.

Lord Ryura walked up to Sango. She had then gone to yelling and kicking.

''I see now why your head hurts.'' Lord Ryura said as he turned and back slapped Sango knocking her back out.

''Take them to the deepest and darkest cage we have and no one enters that room but me and general Yutaka. Do I make myself clear.'' Said Lord Ryura

They nodded and left to do as told.

''I see you found the village?'' Lord Ryura asked

''No, we could not find the village. We had found them in the forest close to where the village was at one time.'' Said general Yutaka

''I see, come and rest we have a new member to talk about.'' Said Lord Ryura


	46. Chapter 46

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 46_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Lady Inukameko, Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Shiro as well as Shippo and many others were watching Kagome and Rin in the gardens meditating.

''What is happing?'' Asked Lady Inukameko

''I am not sure. Once they left Kagome's room, they came straight to the garden here and asked for none to enter it until they were done.'' Lord Yuji said as they continued to watch.

Rin and Kagome opened there eyes and smiled at each other and stood up.

''I understand now.'' said Rin

''Give it a try Rin and remember I'm here with you.'' Kagome said to her

Rin closed her eyes than they seen her body pulsed a little, than a soft white glow started to form around her and went to getting brighter and brighter. All at once a burst of energy that was felt all around, everyone who was not already watching came running.

They all watched as Rin leaned on to Kagome chest as if she was in pain. Kagome placed her arms around Rin and a flash of white light was seen. What they saw next shocked most of them. Rin had heaven wings. Kagome changed in to her true form and her wings were shown.

''Are you ready?'' Kagome asked

Rin nodded and she spread her wings out as did Kagome. Then Rin shot straight into the sky with Kagome following her leaving many trying to stay standing. The speed and wind off from both of them almost made everyone fall down.

''How can a human grow wings or for that matter? How are they able to move or fly that fast? It should be impossible.'' asked Shiro

''Those are heavens wings and I'm not sure how or why they have them.'' Kimi said still in shock on seeing Rin now held heaven wings

''Now i understand why she asked for nobody to enter.'' said Lord Yuji

''Keh, you forget they are from the same human bloodline and on top of it she is now Kagome's daughter.'' said Inuyasha

''Rin was having a lot of pain in her back between her shoulders and mom was the only one who could help her. It was the reason they came back to this era and out of hiding in the first place. Rin needed help and didn't understand what was going on with her body or the reasons for it until now.'' Said Shippo

''What reasons?'' asked Shiro

''Something's are better left unknowing. Shiro'' said Lord Yuji

''Keh, where is Jinenji when I need him.'' said Inuyasha

''What's wrong?'' asked Kimi

''My lower back has been bothering me for a few weeks now.'' Said Inuyasha

''Hmm, maybe I can take a look later tonight'' Kimi said as Inuyasha nodded to her and went back to watching Rin and Kagome.

''Mine has been hurting too. Mom said it's because I'm growing another tail and it should stop hurting once it comes out. It is rare but a few fox demons can have up to nine tails.'' Shippo said as he shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch.

''Humans always amaze me at times.'' Lord Daiki said as he walked in and was watching Rin and Kagome flying around.

''Welcome back Lord Daiki.'' said Lady Inukameko

''I'm afraid it is with bad news.'' Daiki said

Lady Inukameko looked to him.

''Lord Taro has joined with the dragon lord and he is in control of all those blood lust demons that has been on his land.'' Said Lord Daiki

''What'' Everyone who was listening said at the same time.

''He knows all of the plans we had to take the dragon lord down and knows of the palace here. It is not safe to remain here my lady.'' Said Lord Daiki

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Inuyasha and Kimi were in their room. As Kimi was checking Inuyasha backs they went to talking.

''There is something I need to let you know.'' Inuyasha said

''What is it?'' Kimi asked

''Kagome is not just mine and Kouga's adopted sister. We are a lot more and goes deeper than any of us knew.'' Said Inuyasha

Kimi stopped and looked to him.

''What do you mean.'' Asked Kimi

''Kagome reunited with Takara and regained her memoires of her past life. There was more to it, we found out a lot of things and I was also able to regain my memoires of my past life. Kouga and I were Kagome's real younger brothers in our first lives. All three of us were born with an unbreakable bond to each other and born from the same litter. Even now in this life no matter who or what our parents were or the time of birth we are her true brothers. It is the reason why our scents are now similar and why I no longer have human and demon blood within me. Kouga and I both had died as young boys from a sickness. Kagome is the leading heir and first born as well as the guardian, Kouga and I are also heirs to the ancient world and all three of us are the leaders of the chosen protectors of all worlds. It is the reason for the stripes upon our faces. It proves we are the chosen.'' Said Inuyasha

''That explains why you and Kagome have such a strong bond and been so protective over each other. All this time you guys we're acting out on instances and didn't know it.'' Said Kimi

He nodded his head and spoke again.

''The changes have not been completed yet but they will soon be.'' Said Inuyasha

''What more could change?'' asked Kimi

''You will see once we get to Kouga.'' Inuyasha said with a grin.

''Does Kouga also know?'' asked Kimi

''Yes, just like me his not allowed to say anything until the time comes.'' Said Inuyasha

''Does that mean I'm not a half demon?'' asked Kimi

''You're not a half demon Kimi, You are my other half and will always be.'' Inuyasha said as he kissed her and they leaned back on the bed.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome and Rin landed beside Sesshomaru and he looked them over and seen they were okay and then spoke.

''We need to make more plans. The traitor Lord Taro has sided with the dragon lord.'' said Sesshomaru

''This is becoming worse. We also need to find a way to get Sango and Miroku back.'' said Kagome

''You must be Lady Kagome?'' asked Lord Daiki

''Yes and what is your name?'' Kagome asked

''I am Lord Daiki of the eastern lands.'' Daiki said

''It is nice to meet you Lord Daiki.'' Said Kagome

''Mom'' both Rin and Shippo said

Kagome turned to Rin and Shippo.

''You two go wash up and get ready for bed and Rin put your wings away until they are needed. I will be in soon to check on you both.'' Kagome said as they gave her a hug and went to do as told.

Lady Inukameko walked up to them.

''I have arranged a meeting to discuss plans about the dragon lord and to rescue Sango and Miroku. It will take place after breakfast in the morning. You will need to inform Lord Kouga of the changes.'' Inukameko said

''I will and thank you Lady Inukameko. Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Daiki, Lady Inukameko. I need to check on the children and get some rest.'' said Kagome

''Rest well.'' they said at same time.

''Good night.'' Kagome said and smile to them.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''STAY THE HELL A WAY FROM ME YOU JERK.'' Yelled Sango

''Oh my dear, why are you so hateful to me?'' Asked Lord Ryura

''Do I really need to answer that question?'' Sango asked

Lord Ryura went to laughing and Yutaka walked into the room.

''Why don't you place the slave seal on them.'' asked Yutaka

''They are too loyal to their friend and I would killing them before completing what they are here for. Plus I'm having so much fun playing with the female. To be honest, she reminds me of another back in the old days. Pity she doesn't have wings.'' Said Lord Ryura

''What do you plan to do with her?'' Asked Yutaka

''I may make a living sculpture out of her. She is feisty and brave little thing. You know what, have some of the slaves melt some steal, gold and silver and get me some witches. I had loved the look that elf had in the old days with her wings. I will make dragon wings on to this girl and this one will never leave us.'' Said Lord Ryura

Sango eyes went wide and she went to screaming lord Ryura walked back up to her.

''Don't worry dear it will only hurt for a short time.'' Said Lord Ryura

Sango spit in his face and he slapped her so hard knocking her back out.

''What of her husband my lord?'' asked Yutaka

''He is yours to toy with just remember to keep him alive. They are humans and have a short life span. It will not hurt to keep them as toys for a time.'' Said Lord Ryura

Yutaka grinned.

''Thank you my lord and I know just what I'm going to do with him. You're not the only one who enjoys a living sculpture.'' Yutaka said and walked out headed to where they held Miroku.


	47. Chapter 47

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 47_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Kouga what's wrong?'' Ayame asked

''Lord Taro joined forces with the dragon lord. He is in control with an unknown number of blood lust demons and he knows all the plans we had made. He also knows where the moon palace in the sky is located.'' Said Kouga

''Oh my g…'' Ayame couldn't even finish saying it. Her face had paled and she started to feel sick.

''Inuyasha and the others are at the palace. Kagome said, they were headed to a meeting and will let us know the outcome.'' Said Kouga

''What are we going to do now?'' asked Ayame

''We will go talk with the village headmen. Kagome does not want any of the humans to get hurt or to be in the battle other than priestess's and priests as we would need their help. She said, Toran and all the panthers as well as all the elves are joining forces with us and our allies in battle.'' said Kouga

''How many human villages had been destroyed?'' Asked Ayame

''We were able to hide most of the human villages they came across. All of us had decided since humans can die easier and have a shorter life span as well as unable to defend against such forces we protected them more than others. Most of the villages that was hit had been demon and half breed villages. Edo was the hardest one hit that had humans in it.'' Said Kouga

''So when the time comes for all of us to leave. The humans will not know what really happened to us and go on with life as they should have.'' Said Ayame

''Yes, it is important that they go on with life as they should. This is their world, we are the outsiders and it is our battle with the dragon lord not theirs. We should not put them in danger if we can prevent it.'' Said Kouga

''I'm proud of you Kouga and of Inuyasha. You both have grown up so much in such a short time and no matter the outcome of everything. I will always be proud and love you.'' Said Ayame

''Every one changes at some point in their life. Even more so when they have been through all the things we had with Naraku. We had learned a few things about ourselves and others. Hell even Lord Sesshomaru has learned a few things and changed, granted it is not a lot of changes. Hopefully he will keep changing and learning for the better as he spends more time with Inuyasha and the others.'' Said Kouga

Kouga smiled and then it turned into a grin that she knew all too well.

''What are you thinking about Kouga? You have that grin on your face. So what is it?'' She asked

He laughed at her.

''You, Inuyasha and Kagome are the only three who knows me to well. I was just thinking what Kagome told me the other day. We are not just people who adopted each other but more. Come lets go talk to the village headmen and I will tell you about it on the way.'' Said Kouga

''Alright, we will need to check in on the children. They wanted to stay and play with Jinenji and the other children in the ward area.'' Said Ayame

He nodded his head and they left out walking to the village.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Does anyone know where the dragon is located?'' Asked Inuyasha

''No, but before I left Toran had told Kenji that she sent two of her panthers to follow the bird and Lord Taro. They were to find where they are hidden and to report back.'' Said Lord Daiki

''What are you thinking about Lord Inuyasha?'' asked an elder

''Keh, I was thinking of taking the fight to him instead. He would not be expecting it.'' Said Inuyasha

Many in the room spoke softly to each other.

''It's not a bad plan. We would need to come up with a couple of others in case it back fires on us.'' Said Shiro

''I like Lord Inuyasha's idea. We can come up with more, but let's work it around it. He will not know what hit him. Also he will know he has nowhere else to hide and it will force him to battle when we are ready not when he is.'' Said Lord Daiki

''Sango said, she is in a dark cave but is unsure where, and we will need to hurry. They plan to do some very painful and bad things to Sango and Miroku.'' Said Kagome

''What kind of things?'' Shiro asked

Kagome stood up and looked to Shiro.

''The same as he did to your sister.'' Kagome said in a sad voice and lowered her head down.

Shiro went pale as a ghost.

''We can't let that happen… (His voice started to crack)… my sister could hardly live or anything with what he had done to her. But for a human, I can't even think what it will do to them.'' said Shiro

''What did he do to your sister?'' asked an elder

''Do you remember the stories of the silver winged elf?'' asked Sesshomaru

''Yes of course she was one of the greatest fighters in history. Why?'' the elder asked

''Her name was Chiyo and she was Shiro eldest sister and my soul sister. The dragon lord had dipped her wings into melted steal. It was I who changed her heavy steal wings in to swords so she could move, fight and defend. It was the only way she could stay alive and try to have somewhat close to a normal life. He had also done many other things to her that you could not even believe or think about doing. You would not want to be in their shoes right now. He plans to use witch craft and dark magic to grow wings on Sango and do the same things to her as he did to Chiyo. I'm not sure what they plan to do with Miroku at this time.'' Kagome said as tears were falling from her.

Almost everyone in the room had paled faces and the whole room stayed quiet until Kimi spoke. Inuyasha walked beside Kagome and held her.

''We can't let that happen to them.'' Kimi said in a hoarse voice trying to keep from crying as she also walked over to Kagome and hugged to her.

''Than we will face and fight him were he located and get them out no matter the outcome. We will need to talk with Toran as soon as we can. If they had reported back and we will make plans with the remaining allies together.'' said Lord Yuji

''MOM'' yelled Shippo

Kagome looked to the door when she heard Shippo yell for her. Shippo ran into the room with Rin and Kohoku behind him and everyone looked to them.

''What's wrong?'' Kagome asked

''There is something coming. We were looking below to see how the land looked from here and seen many flying demons headed this way.'' Said Shippo

''Show us.'' said Sesshomaru

Everyone in the room jumped up and followed Shippo out to go look. Once they did they had seen what Shippo saw.

''Oh my gosh.'' said Kagome

''There is hundreds of flying rage demons.'' said Lord Yuji

''We need to leave now or prepare to fight them.'' said Shiro

''We will fight them. They would see us and follow if we leave.'' Said Lord Sesshomaru

''I'm ready when you guys are.'' Lord Daiki

''I'm game for it. ''Said Inuyasha

''I agree '' said Lord Yuji

''Kagome take mother, Kimi and the children inside with the servants and protect them. Most of the servants do not know how to fight.'' said Sesshomaru

Kagome nodded her head to him.

''Let's go. '' Kagome said to Lady Inukameko, Kimi and the children.

''Get the others out here now.'' Shiro said to a couple of his men.

Sesshomaru called out to his men and taken hold of his sword as did Inuyasha with his sword. Many of the elves looked at each other as they could feel the energy and power rising from both. None of the elves expected it. Umai, Kuro, Sakura and Kai also came to aid Inuyasha and any others that may need them.

''Kai go stay with Kagome and help her protect the others. You are faster than the cats if she needs to get the children out of here fast she will need you. The cats can help here with us.'' Said Inuyasha

Kai barked and nodded her head and took off running to Kagome and the others.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and jumped as did the others who were able to fly. The rest remained on guard for any that may bypass them. Umai flew under Inuyasha so to help while in the air as he yelled out an attack with his sword. Kuro and Sakura flew around Umai and Inuyasha protecting them.

''WIND SCAR'' They all heard Inuyasha yell out.

Then they heard Sesshomaru.

''BAKUSAIGA'' Sesshomaru yell out.

The battle was on. Many of the demons died from both of their attacks. There were still hundreds of them left. Was not long they heard Lord Yuji yell out his attack as did Lord Daiki and the elves as well.

A few of the raged demons surrounded Inuyasha as he was standing in midair on Umai's back. Kuro, Sakura and Umai looked to each other and then Umai spoke to Inuyasha and he in turn nodded to them. All three of the cats were taken turns with Inuyasha on their back as he let out more attacks taken out the demons around them.

It was a couple of hours when the battle ended. They had killed all the raged demons with only a couple of men dead and a few injured. They all flew back to the palace.


	48. Chapter 48

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 48_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Kouga and the others who will join us in battle will be waiting us at the new wolf den. It is a place that not even Lord Taro knew about.'' said Kagome

''I have many pet demon dragons on the way here as well as my armies. They should be here soon. I had sent a request for them last night when Lord Daiki had spoken about the traitor. The dragons will take the ones who are not able to fight into a hidden location upon my land for their safety as well as a few guards.'' said Lord Yuji

''Very well, everyone please gather your things that you will need and can easily carry leave the rest. Everyone is to be out of the palace and out of the moon city by this afternoon.'' Lady Inukameko said to all the servants and guards as they rushed off to tell others and gather their things.

''Lady Inukameko, once everyone is out of the palace and the moon city I will place a barrier around it to protect while we are away. Nobody will be able to enter or leave once the barrier is in place until our return.'' Said Kagome

''Thank you'' Lady Inukameko said to Kagome

Kagome picked up both Shippo and Rin in each tail and wrapping them in it to keep them warm as they slept. While Kohoku and Jaken had left to get AhUn ready with supplies, and two other dragons that would be carrying extra weapons.

Inuyasha and Kimi walked up to her and Kimi smiled when she seen Shippo and Rin snuggled deep into her tails.

''Keh I seen the runt grew his 2nd tail.'' said Inuyasha

''Yes, it happened late last night.'' Kagome said with a grin.

''Kagome, Inuyasha had said you also carry stripes upon you as well? Could I see what yours looks like?'' asked Kimi

Kagome laughed.

''Sure!'' said Kagome as her stripes appeared up on her cheek bones.

''I'm allowed to hide them due to being a female a male cannot hide theirs and it is not allowed for them to.'' Kagome said

''You have one color different from Inuyasha's. His has thin light purple, gold, silver with black intertwined together. Yours has thin colors of a dark pink, gold, silver with black intertwined together.'' Said Kimi

''Kouga has thin blue, gold and silver with black intertwined together. No chosen protectors will have the same colors with the black unless they are from the same blood line of the first one it was given to. '' Said Kagome

The guards walked into the room where most were talking and waiting.

''The southern Lords dragons and his army have arrived'' said one of the guards.

Kagome woke Shippo and Rin then they all got up and walked out to the court yard. Once there, they had seen and watched the servants and others depart to the southern lands. Lord Sesshomaru, lady Inukameko, Inuyasha Kai and the cats as well as all who would be traveling with them flew off the palace grounds and into the sky watching and waiting for Kagome as she placed a barrier over it. When it was completed Kagome also joined the others in the sky. Than they all followed Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha to the new larger wolf den.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Well how did it go?'' asked Yutaka

''They had won this battle. I was not expecting Lord Sesshomaru and the others as well as a bunch of dammed elves to be there.'' Said Lord Taro

''Hmm, so that is where they ran off to.'' Said Yutaka

''Did I just hear elves and that lord of the west was there?'' lord Ryura asked as walked in the room with them.

''Yes I was not expecting them to be there. They also do not know I control the rage demons or that you know what they are up to.'' said Lord Taro

''No matter, they do not know where I am located and they no longer have anywhere to hide. There is no reason to rush into battle. It will give us time to gather more men and train the others.'' Said Lord Ryura

Lord Ryura started to walk off then stopped.

''I will be playing with my soon to be living sculpture.'' Lord Ryura said laughing and continued to walk off.

''Take Ryo and a few others and to gather more demons'' Yutaka said to lord Taro as he stood up and walked the same way the dragon lord did.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kouga ran out of the den. Toran and many of the others followed him. When they reached outside they watched as Kouga looked up to the sky and they done the same.

''It is Inuyasha and the others.'' Said Kouga

''About time.'' said Toran

They landed close to them. Kouga ran to Inuyasha and Kagome and hugged her. When he pulled back they all three looked at each other smiled and nodded.

It was then everyone saw Kagome move the staff to the center of them and Kouga and Inuyasha placed a hand with hers on the staff. All three closed their eyes and started to pulsed.

Everyone moved far away from them. They saw all three of them pulsing and Kagome's ancient markings had started to move around on her. Then it went outward spinning fast around all three of them in to a golden light and unable to see them then a bright light flashed and faded away.

Everyone was shocked upon what they had just seen and saw.

Kouga was standing to the left of Kagome with Inuyasha to the right of her. Both Kouga and Inuyasha now had the same ancient markings on their arms and ankles that Kagome had and both now had two tails each just like Kagome's but in different colors.

Inuyasha's tails was the same color as his hair in silver with black ends. Kouga's tails was the same color as his hair in raven black with gold ends while Kagome still had her gold hair with silver at the ends and tails were still gold with silver at the ends. All three of them had same type and pattern on the tails just the colors were different. Kouga's eyes had changed to the same color gold as Inuyasha had while Kagome still had silver eyes with gold specks within them. Both Inuyasha and Kouga also held a new sword in their hands as Kagome stood in the middle of them with the forbidden staff Takara.

''What the hell just happened?'' asked Lord Daiki

''You three now look and smell more like you were born from the same litter and with the tails and the black marking on your arms.'' Said Toran in a shocking voice

''That is because in our first lives we were born from the same litter. Inuyasha and Kouga was my younger brother's in our first lives. Due to past events my brother's had passed away when they were little boys and the ritual that was supposed to have been done in the past was never completed until now. Now everything is as it should have been the first time.'' said Kagome

''What about the swords?'' asked Lord Yuji

''The swords belonged to both Inuyasha and Kouga back then and even now. They could only be given to them once of age and all three of us together with Takara. It was the only way for them to receive the swords and for the ritual to be completed.'' said Kagome

''Are they also shape shifters?'' asked Shiro

''No, only Kagome is due to her being the guardian. This is one of our true forms just our colors and symbols are different.'' Said Kouga

''One of your true forms, what is the other?'' asked Lord Daiki

''Maybe one day you will see it but this is not the time or place for it.'' Said Kouga

''Why is it Inuyasha's ears still above his head?'' asked Shippo

Inuyasha looked at Shippo and spoke.

''Why is your ears still on the side of your head?'' asked Inuyasha

Kagome and Kouga went to laughing as did some of the others.

''Shippo we are not meant to look completely alike.'' Kagome said

''Come inside and rest and we will cook and eat after.'' said Kouga as he lead them all to the den.

Once inside the den Lord Sesshomaru walked beside Kagome and took her by the hand.

''Come and rest.'' Sesshomaru said as they walked into another area and was alone.

He took a seat as she did and leaned on to his shoulder. He looked to her and pulled her into his lap and placed a kiss upon her then she leaned on to his chest.

''How did you know I was tired? No other knew but you.'' Kagome asked as he ran his hand threw her hair making her fall a sleepy.

''I am not sure, I just do.'' Sesshomaru said soft and low for her ears only.

Unknown to both of them lady Inukameko, Rin, and Shippo had peeked in when they had seen them resting they left making sure none bothered or entered the area.


	49. Chapter 49

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 49_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Sesshomaru smelled salt and looked down to Kagome and seen she was crying in her sleep. He pulled her closer to him and lad a kiss on her forehead on top of her mark. Then he heard her mumbling and didn't understand what she said, but the next words she spoke he heard them clearly.

''Sango hang in there and don't give up.'' Kagome said in her sleep.

Inuyasha and Kouga both rushed into the room and seen she was asleep in Sesshomaru lap.

''How is she?'' Inuyasha asked as both Kouga and Inuyasha took a seat in front of them.

''I'm not sure. She was talking about Sango in her sleep.'' said Sesshomaru

''We heard them talking. It is why we came to check on her. The dragon lord has placed Sango under a spell. She is in a lot of pain and he is forcing dragon wings to grow out of her back. We can reverse it if we can get to her in time before he does what he did to Chiyo.'' Said Inuyasha

''How do you both know what was said?'' asked Sesshomaru

''We are a lot different than others who have siblings. The first time we were born with an unbreakable bond the three of us share and it still remains to this day and forever will be. When Kagome completed the ritual, all of the power she held within her was able to balance out between the three of us. When a family member, clan or pack members, or protectors are in trouble all three of us are now alerted at the same time. I have also regained all my memories of my past life. What you see going on between all three of us is something that should have happened back then. But it was never completed because I and Inuyasha both died as little boys. She was never meant to hold it alone, it was meant for all three of us.'' Said Kouga

''Even if she is leading heir and the guardian, all three of us are still the heirs to the ancient world and the leaders of the chosen protectors. We are to work together as a team and share the responsibly as equal's.'' said Inuyasha

''After the ritual was complete no one can open portals without all three of us. It was meant to be that way to start with and for safety. In a sample, Kagome is the golden locket, but for it to open you need two keys which is Inuyasha and myself and the third key is all three of us.'' Said Kouga

''It prevents others from trying to take control with spells and other crap.'' said Inuyasha

''She was unable to tell anyone about the ritual due to the danger and risks involved until it was completed.'' said Kouga

Kagome started to move around and Inuyasha and Kouga both jumped up. When she opened her eyes she saw Inuyasha and Kouga standing in front of her.

''Are you okay?'' both Inuyasha and Kouga asked at same time. She nodded her head.

''You both already know about Sango?'' Kagome asked and they both nodded.

''Yeah, she is in a lot of pain and will soon go through even more if we don't hurry. Toran's two scouts reported back not long ago.'' said Kouga

''The dragon is hidden in a small but very deep cave close to Mount Aso volcano.'' said Inuyasha

Kagome's face paled.

''The largest active volcano in Japan.'' said Kagome

''If that volcano erupts while we are there, most will not survive the dragons are immune to it. We can't risk people getting killed there.'' Kagome said as she went to standing up with Sesshomaru helping her and she placed a kiss on his cheek for thanks.

''Then let's find a way to get them out and battle him elsewhere if needed.'' said lady Inukameko

They all four turned around and seen lady Inukameko, Lord Daiki, Kimi, Lord Yuji, Kenji, Toran, Rin and Shippo and many more standing behind them.

''How long have you guys been standing there?'' Kouga asked

''Since you both came rushing to get in here.'' Said Lady Inukameko

Inuyasha looked to Kagome.

''Do you think the other protectors could come and help us get them out?'' Inuyasha asked wanting to change the subject.

Kagome grinned then.

''I know two people who can help. The remaining chosen protectors are not ready at this time and some have not been reborn yet.'' Kagome said

She walked to a place where no one would get pulled in or hurt. Inuyasha and Kouga followed her. She looked to both of them.

''Are you ready?'' Kagome asked

They nodded to her, Inuyasha and Kouga pulled their swords out. Kagome placed Takara in front of her. Their swords changed into 2 small daggers and were placed into the staff on each side and with their daggers in place they both placed a hand on to her shoulders.

Kagome mumbled some words none could understand. Everybody watched as the ancient markings they had on them started to move once again on their bodies. Then it went outward spinning fast around all three of them then back on to their bodies with a gold glow. Then they all seen a portal had opened up.

''Inutaisho, Midoriko come forward.'' Kagome called out.

Lady Inukameko, Sesshomaru and many others who knew the names all were speechless and wide eyed. They saw Inutaisho walk out of the portal with Midoriko and it closed behind them.

''I was wandering when you would call for us my little Kagome.'' Inutaisho said with a grin.

''Don't start with the nick names please Inutaisho.'' Kagome asked and ran to both and hugged them.

''It is good to be here once again even if it is for a short time.'' said Midoriko

''I agree '' said Inutaisho

''What do you mean for a short time?'' Asked Lady Inukameko

''We cannot stay in this world for very long. We both became chosen protectors and immortals.'' Said Midoriko

''It is the reason Midoriko and I were able to keep in touch with Lady Kagome when she slept. Now that she has Takara and the ritual was completed we are now able to come in this world. We are also now able to keep in touch with all three of the leaders no matter if sleep or awake.'' Said Inutaisho

It was then many looked to the stripes on their faces and seen Inutaisho had a dark purple with black intertwined together and Midoriko had color of dark green with black intertwined together.

''Inutaisho and Inuyasha are from the same blood line. Why are their stripes different from each other?'' asked Lord Yuji

''Inutaisho was not born as one. He was chosen after his death and he was given a new body just like his old one at his request. He was also not able to be reborn again.'' said Kagome

Kimi wanted to ask about Midoriko, but after looking at Kagome, Rin and then back to Midoriko she thought it was best not to say or ask anything. She could see all three of them looked too much alike. She knew too many were around and it was not the time to ask about it.

''We can still take the battle to the dragon lord. Just we can't enter the cave but you five can.'' Lord Daiki said changing the subject.

''WE CAN HELP TOO.'' Rin and Shippo both yelled out. Everyone looked to them.

''It would not be safe for the two of you and you may get hurt or killed'' said Lord Yuji

''They are immortals and also chosen protectors Lord Yuji. There stripes are hidden until the time is right and they reach age. Lady Kimi and Lady Ayame are also Immortals, but they are forever bonded to their soul and life mates. Kohoku is also Rins mate to be and is now under protection of the ancient god due to the danger involved and until Rin reaches age to be married.'' said Midoriko

''Where is Lady Ayame?'' asked an elder

''She is in the village of Edo protecting it with many others. She is also soon to give birth to pups and trying to watch over Sango and Miroku's three young children.'' Said Kouga

''She would need help when time comes for her to give birth, protecting the village and watching three kids.''Inuyasha said

Kimi caught on to what Inuyasha was trying to say.

''I will go and stay with her. Kohoku you can also go with me, you are their uncle. Shippo and Rin can also join us.'' Said Kimi

''I will go and help.'' said Kohoku

Rin and Shippo looked to each other and then back to Inuyasha with a glare in their eyes.

''We're staying with mom.'' said Shippo

''And you're not going to get rid of us that easy uncle Yasha.'' Rin said with her hands on her hips.

Inutaisho and Midoriko went to laughing at them.

''They are more like Kagome then I had first thought.'' said Inutaisho

''I would have to agree.'' Midoriko said who was also still laughing.

Sesshomaru smirked to his self at the reply Shippo and Rin said to Inuyasha.

''Alright then it is settled. We take the battle to them, while you guys go in and get Sango and Miroku. We can fight his men and the blood lust demons outside of the cave. If the volcano erupts we will be able to move out of the way, but we will need to work as a team. Some are not able to fly or run fast as Sesshomaru and we will need to figure away for it to work.'' Said Lord Daiki

''Get a battle partner like me and Rin. Just pick one who is fast or able to fly with ones who's not and stay together at all times.'' Said Shippo

''Well now that is a great idea little one.'' Said Inutaisho

''Then let's get started and prepare to leave.'' said Sesshomaru

''The foxes will use their illusions to keep us from being seen until we are ready for them to see us'' said Lord Yuji

''Rin you are to help Lady Mayu with the battle against the dark relics. Shippo you are to protect them with your illusions and anything else you see is needed.'' Said Kagome

They both grinned and nodded to her.

''I will remain with Rin and Shippo.'' said Lady Inukameko

''Thank you!'' Kagome said to Lady Inukameko

''Kohoku gather your things so we may head to the village quickly.'' Said Kimi

''Jaken take AhUn and go with them and stay in the village and help.'' Sesshomaru

''Yes my lord.'' said Jaken

Jaken, Kohoku, Kuro, Kimi and AhUn along with 5 guards joining them to help defend the village as they left headed to it.

The others went about their pairing with another. Kouga and Inuyasha had also gained knowledge from Kagome on how to fly and the power they held plus a lot more. When everything was done they all left headed to face the dragon lord.


	50. Chapter 50

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 50_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Lady Inukameko walked beside Inutaisho as the rest of the groups moved off for them to discuss things alone.

''What happened to Izayoi?'' Asked Inukameko

''She has been reborn with her soul and life mate. '' Said Inutaisho

''The two of you were not soul mates?'' Asked Lady Inukameko

''No, Many things took place back then. Both Izayoi and I were chosen to create Inuyasha. He was to be born no matter the cost and for reasons that neither I nor she could or was able to explain to anyone. I did Love her, but it is not the same kind of love i shared with you.'' said Inutaisho

''Now I see and understand the reasons for it. Does Inuyasha know?'' Inukameko asked

''Yes, when the ritual was completed he was informed of everything and the reason why things took place and he does understand all of It.'' said Inutaisho

''That explains why he seems more focused on his duties. But does Sesshomaru know?'' Asked Inukameko

''Yes, we spoke when everybody was getting ready.'' said Inutaisho

Inukameko sensed he was thinking hard about something.

''What are you thinking about? '' Asked Inukameko

''Inukameko, I wish for you to be with me once again and this time forever bonded to each other. You have time to think it over as we will not leave until all of this is done including moving everyone to the worlds they belong.'' Said Inutaisho

Inukameko looked to him.

''I had thought you and Midoriko are here for a short time.'' Inukameko said

''A hundred years for us is a short time, everything must be done before then. It is the deadline after it is when all other beings will be changed in to humans or destroyed and we are not allowed to remain here when it happens.'' Said Inutaisho

''I will give you an answer when I have thought everything over.'' Inukameko said

''Look ahead of us we have two little ones ready to fall asleep walking.'' Inutaisho said as he was grinning and watching them.

Inukameko watched and smiled at them.

Kagome had also seen Rin and Shippo and walked to both of them and wrapping them in her tails. Many had seen them snuggle into her tails and fell asleep. Then she took her place next to Lord Sesshomaru as they kept walking. Not far behind them Inuyasha, Kouga, and Lord Daiki were talking to each other.

#~~~~~#

''I admit I am curious you had said you three were now balanced out what did you mean by it?'' asked lord Daiki

''After the ritual was complete we now have the same kind and level in power. But because Kagome is the guardian she has just a little more than we do. She is able to shape shift, has holy relic and is the only one who can use Takara. No others can touch Takara, except the three of us. If they try they will be burned or killed depending on the threat.'' Said Kouga

''Just as we are the only ones who can touch and use the keys.'' said Inuyasha

''Keys…you mean those swords you both have?'' Shiro asked

''Yeah'' said Kouga

''Why do the ancient markings on all three of you move when opening a portal together as they do? It has me puzzled'' asked Lord Daiki

''Kagome summons which portal to open. But you would also need the locket and three keys, I'll explain in a simple term. Kagome is the locket Inuyasha is the first key as I am the second key. But with all three us together our ancient markings is the third and final key.'' Said Kouga

''That is one hell of a way to unlock something and to ensure no others could.'' said Lord Daiki

''Keh, just think the dragon lord does not know about the changes or about us.'' Said Inuyasha

''His in for a big shock all around.'' said Lord Daiki

''Like Kagome told that dragon named Yutaka, this time they will not win.'' said Inuyasha

''This time she's not fighting him alone or with unbalanced power.'' said Kouga

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''You will pay for all of this.'' Sango said who was barely able to talk due to the pain.

''Oh my dear you are so wrong. You see, I plan to kill the guardian and rule all the worlds as I please. And not a dam thing you or anyone else can do about it. But you will play a part in helping me with my goals.'' Said Lord Ryura

Sango just looked at him and spoke.

''What comes around goes around, as I said you will pay for this.'' Sango said

''Soon your wings will be done with its growth and I will start to craft the best living sculpture in the world.'' Lord Ryura said laughing

''You mean next to mine of course.'' Yutaka said as he walked in to the room with them.

''Ahh yes, what have you done with your toy?'' asked Lord Ryura

''His dragon wings is also coming along nicely as well as his claws and tail. I just hate waiting for the growth to complete.'' Said Yutaka

''Why didn't I think about claws and a tail? Hmm, summon the witches back. I want her to have them as well.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Yes my lord'' Yutaka said as he grinned.

Sango wanted to scream, but between what they said and the pain she couldn't and ended fainting.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga all three froze in place and each of their faces turned pale.

Kagome hit the ground with her knees and she went to holding her chest, crying and breathing hard. Sesshomaru put his arms around her as Shiro and Lord Daiki grabbed Shippo and Rin before they hit the ground.

''DAM'' yelled both Inuyasha and Kouga

They both had grabbed their chests and they also went to the ground.

''What is it?'' Inutaisho asked as he was running to where they were.

''Sango is in great deal of pain and on top of it, she found out what they were doing to Miroku. He is growing dragon wings, claws and a dragons tail and now the dragon lord wants the same for Sango.'' Said Kouga

''We can feel her pain.'' said Inuyasha

''Kagome close the link.'' said Inutaisho

''She can't.'' said Inuyasha

Everyone was standing around them with worried faces. Was not long Kagome passed out and Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap. He looked around and seen Inuyasha and Kouga were also on the ground. He had seen they were also holding their chests. A few minutes Inuyasha and Kouga stood up but Kagome remained asleep.

''That hurt like hell.'' said Inuyasha

''I have never in my life felt anything like that before.'' Kouga said as he was still holding his chest.

''For you three to feel the pain from her, in a link it had to be a great deal of pain.'' said Midoriko

''How is Kagome? She caught the worse end of it.'' Inuyasha asked

''She is asleep'' Sesshomaru said as he stood up with Kagome cradling in his arms and holding her close to his chest.

''Kagome tried to close the link. But when it didn't work she tried to block all the pain from us feeling it. There was too much and it still over flowed in to us.'' said Kouga

''I'm not sure how the hell Kagome was able to handle all that pain. She was still able to block most of it from me and Kouga.'' Inuyasha said as he rubbed his chest.

''There are many reasons why she is the guardian and more. But I will tell two samples to you and the others here. Kagome soul has been through more pain than any other beings in all the worlds combined. She also has the purest and largest soul than any other being.'' said Inutaisho

''That explains something's.'' Said Inuyasha

''What do you mean?'' asked lord Daiki

''When we were in hell trying to battle against the sword Souga, Kagome at the time was human and was able to run around in hell before I gave her my sheath for protection. The others had to remain under a protective shield and they were still trying to stay alive inside the shield.'' Inuyasha said as he looked at Sesshomaru.

''I remember the event.'' said Sesshomaru

''That explains Shippo's comment here not long ago. He had said they have been to hell and back and was not fun. Now I know what he had meant from it.'' Said Shunran

Many gasped upon hearing this as Kai, Sakura and Umai walked to them.

Kai barked.

''Kai said, she can carry Kagome for a while if you want her to.'' said Kouga

''I will remain holding her.'' said Sesshomaru

Kouga nodded to him as did Kai.

''Meow, meow'' said Umai and Sakura

''Lord Daiki put Shippo on Umai and Shiro put Rin on Sakura. They will carry them until they wake up.'' Said Inuyasha

''We need to keep moving. Lord Yuji can the foxes keep their illusions while in the air?'' asked Midoriko

''I'm not sure I will need to ask.'' Lord Yuji said as he walked to speak with the leaders of the red and grey foxes.

''If those who are able to fly change into their beasts they can carry the others. If the foxes can keep their illusions while in the air we can get there faster and rest at the banks before going to the island. '' Said Inutaisho

Lord Yuji walked back to them with both of the red and grey fox leaders.

''We can keep the illusions in the air.'' Said the red fox leader

''But we will need to be carried. We can't keep the illusions up if we are changed in to our beasts.'' said the grey fox leader

''We can arrange it.'' said Inutaisho

''Everyone who is able to change to their beast and can fly please do so. Let the foxes and any others who are not able to fly on to your backs and carry them. We need to hurry to the banks where we will rest before going to the islands.'' said Midoriko

Everyone done as told all but Lord Sesshomaru who would be carrying Kagome. Lady Inukameko and Kai would fly on each side of Sesshomaru to protect both of them.

''What about you Midoriko?'' asked Shiro

''I am also able to fly even if you don't see my wings right now. Though I do have two different types I will use the relic ones.'' Midoriko as she closed her eyes and they saw green butterfly wings appeared on to her back.

''At less that explains where Kagome got the relic butterfly wings from while in human form.'' Said Inuyasha

''Yes it is, but hers is dark pink.'' Midoriko said laughing

Shiro looked to Inuyasha and Midoriko and was about to ask a question when Inutaisho placed a hand on his shoulder.

''Sometimes it is best not to ask questions that are meant to remain unanswered no matter how much you want to know.'' Inutaisho said to Shiro

Inutaisho changed in to his beast then the remaining people climbed on to his back and took to the sky. The others soon followed. Inuyasha held Takara as he flew between Sakura and Umai to make sure Shippo and Rin didn't fall off in their sleep as Midoriko flew beside them as well.


	51. Chapter 51

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 51_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

They had finely reached the banks and set up camps. Sesshomaru still held Kagome and didn't let her out of his arms as Shippo and Rin had taken a seat on each side of him and remain quiet.

Midoriko, Inutaisho, and all the others walked over to the fire. They had all formed a circle around the fire, Sesshomaru and the children. Lady Mayu and Midoriko passed food and water to everyone so they may eat and drink while they rest.

The wind had gone to blowing and those who didn't know had spotted the courting mark on her and on Sesshomaru. No one would dare say a word about any of it. Lady Inukameko had noticed his stripe marks on his face had also started to change but it was not well visible. She remained quiet until she was able to speak with Inutaisho about it alone. Soon Kagome woke looking into Sesshomaru eyes and then she felt more eyes on her and looked around to all.

''How do you feel?'' Asked Sesshomaru

She looked back to him.

''Tired and I'm okay but Sango and Miroku are not.'' Kagome said with a single tear running down her cheek. Sesshomaru reach to her face and slowly removed the tear.

''They will be soon. We are at the banks close to the island.'' Sesshomaru said everyone tried not to look at them as it seemed not to feel right in doing so.

Kagome rose up just a little and turned so she could see everyone a little better in his lap but remained leaning against his chest.

''Mom'' said Shippo

She looked to Shippo and he handed her some water.

''Thank you Shippo.'' Kagome said

''You both need to eat something'' Midoriko said as she was making Sesshomaru and Kagome a plate.

Shippo moved over and Kagome had taken a seat between Shippo and Sesshomaru so they both could eat.

One of the guards ran over to the group.

''We have spotted Lord Taro. He is on the way to the island with what looks to be around 15 or so demons.'' a guard said

''Show us.'' said Inuyasha

Everyone stood and followed the guard and once there. They all seen them flying over the water headed to one area.

''Keh, at less we know he will be there.'' said Inuyasha

''Let's finish eating and get some rest for the night.'' Kouga said as everyone returned to where they were sitting except Lady Inukameko and Inutaisho, as they remained standing and looking over the water.

''I have been thinking hard on what you have asked before and my answer is yes.'' said Lady Inukameko

''Are you sure there is no going back once it is done?'' Inutaisho asked

''Yes, even all the time that has passed between us and the troubles. I have always kept myself true to you and never been able to move on nor do I think I could with any other.'' said Lady Inukameko

''Come then we must tell the others. We will need Lady Kagome to perform the ritual since we have already been mated once before.'' Said Inutaisho

''Wait, I need to speak more with you. I have noticed something and would like to ask you about it.'' Inukameko said

''What is it?'' Inutaisho asked

''Inutaisho, what changes is our son going through? I've noticed his stripes are changing.'' Lady Inukameko asked in a low but worried voice so only he could hear and he in return done the same.

''He has also been chosen as a protector. We are not allowed to tell him as he still has a few more lessons to learn. But tell no other about it only the three leaders and Midoriko know. '' Said Inutaisho

''All of the lessons, hardship and everything he has been through since birth. All this time it was to prepare him for all of this. Wasn't it?'' asked Lady Inukameko

''Yes, He is also Lady Kagome's soul and life mate. But neither is to know until they find out on their own as I and others had to do with theirs.'' Inutaisho said as he walked closer to her and reaches to her hand and held it to his chest and kissed her.

''Are you ready?'' Inutaisho asked once the kiss was over and she nodded her head.

They both walked to the group where everybody was sitting. Kagome was already grinning when she seen them walking together holding hands as was a few others were.

''We have an announcement, Lady Inukameko and I wish to rejoin together now and forever bonded to only each other.'' said Inutaisho

''Lady Kagome, could you preform the ritual?'' Asked lady Inukameko

Kagome looked to them both.

''I need to ask. Is this what you both truly want? Remember there is no turning back once it is done.'' Said Kagome

''Yes'' they both answered

It was then everyone around saw Kagome started to glow silver as did her eyes and a small dagger and a silver cup with liquid appeared in her hands.

''This is the rejoining of mates as you are to be reunited together and forever will be as one. I need you both to take this dagger and make a small cut on your left ring fingers (she pointed to her finger for sample) and let the blood drip in to the liquid in the cup until it stops.'' Said Kagome

They done as told. Then they gave her the dagger and the glowing cup. Kagome took the dagger and used it to mix the blood with the liquid at the same time she was mumbling words none knew what she had said. Kagome then placed the glowing silver cup back into their hands once again.

''Drink half as he is to drink the other, then you are to mark each other on your left wrists as it is stated in demon law.'' Kagome said they done as told once it was done both of them also started to glow silver for a short time.

All at once the cup and dagger disappeared in to thin air. The glow started too faded from both of them. Once it was no longer around them Kagome moved away a little.

''Congratulations, you are mates once again and forever will be so.'' Kagome said with a wide smile.

They both also smiled at each other and Kagome moved her hands in a signal for them to go to bed. They said their good nights and went in to a tent to their selves. Many others also went to bed after they did.

Kagome turned and seen Shippo and Rin had fallen asleep during the ritual on each side of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kouga looked to each other then back to them.

''Were going to get some rest.'' said Kouga

''Don't stays up to long you both need rest also.'' said Inuyasha as he jumped in to a tree and Kouga stayed on the ground but leaned against a tree trunk.

Kagome made beds for Shippo and Rin close to the fire and Sesshomaru moved Rin to the bed then Shippo and she covered them both up. Sesshomaru placed some furs on the other side of the children and had taken a seat upon it and motioned for Kagome to join him. They both stared at the sky looking to the stars.

''Do you still hold a lot of anger with your father?'' Kagome asked in a low voice only for him.

''No, I now have a better understanding than I did back then. There are still some things we need to discuss later between us.'' Sesshomaru said who also spoken in a low voice only for her.

''I'm glad. It felt good to see the love in their souls reunited together as they are soul and life mates.'' Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshomaru leaned on down to the furs turned on his side facing her as she also followed his movements and was facing him.

''Can you see everyone's soul and life mates?'' asked Sesshomaru

''No, only with those who are immortal. I just can't see my own. Your father is immortal and I was able to see his when I first met him. But I'm not nor is any other Immortal allowed to tell them who their soul and life mates are. It is something they must find on their own. The only time I'm allowed to speak against an immortal's chosen. Is if the other person was not their soul and life mate and that person was trying to mate them just to become immortals their selves. Rin and Kohoku, found out about each other before Rin became immortal. Thanks, to gramps.'' Kagome said with a yawn.

Sesshomaru smirked at her.

''You're tired and need rest.'' Sesshomaru said

She nodded and lay further down and turned to her other side. He pulled her against his chest holding her and was not long before she fallen asleep. When she was a sleep he also followed.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Rin and Shippo was one of the first to wake up before the sun rose and seen both Kagome and Sesshomaru beside them asleep holding each other. They grinned about it and seen it would not be long before the sun comes out. Rin whispered in Shippo's ear, they got up and went to making some pancakes. Inuyasha had woke next and seen what they were doing.

''Hey runts, need some help.'' Inuyasha asked in a low voice as most in camp was still asleep and they nodded to him.

''Mom always wakes up before we do and makes breakfast for us. We thought we could for her since she is still asleep and we woke up before she did.'' said Shippo

Inuyasha looked over to where they were and seen them hugged together and nodded his head to the children. When Inuyasha heard more starting to wake up he pointed to Sesshomaru.

''Wake him I can hear the others are starting to wake up.'' Inuyasha said to Rin in a low voice. She nodded and done as asked.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes before Rin could place a hand on him and she had seen it.

''The others are starting to wake up.'' Rin said to Sesshomaru as he rose up and nodded to them.

Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome and seen she was still asleep. He covered her so she may rest a little longer.

Kouga, Midoriko, Lady Inukameko and Inutaisho walked up to the camp fire and seen Kagome was still asleep so they remain speaking in low voices.

''What is that you're cooking?'' asked Lady Inukameko

''Pancakes it's from mom's era.'' said Shippo

''There really good you should try one.'' Said Rin

Midoriko, Lady Inukameko and Inutaisho looked to each other and then each took a bite to try it and their eyes widen.

''Wow, it really is good.'' Midoriko said Lady Inukameko and Inutaisho nodded as in agreeing with her.

''There are easy to make. Mom makes it for us all the time.'' Rin said giggling

''Keh, you should try the ramen when she makes it or buys it premade. Both are good.'' Said Inuyasha

''Yeah Inuyasha's is in love with it.'' Shippo said as he was laughing at him.

''Why you...'' Inuyasha started to say but stopped as he seen Kagome was waking up.

Shippo and Rin rushed and made her a plate and a cup of water then handed it to her when she sat up.

''Thank you both.'' Kagome said and went to eating.

Shippo and Rin made their own plates as the others had theirs. They took a seat on each side of her as everyone was now awake and eating. Once done they packed everything and prepared to take leave.


	52. Chapter 52

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 52_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Rin, Shippo remember to stay with Lady Mayu and the others they will depend on you to help them.'' Kagome said as they nodded to her.

Everyone seen Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga freeze where they stood at the same time.

''Hang in there we are almost there.'' they heard Kagome say

''Dam I'm glad you closed the link in time.'' said Inuyasha

''Yes, I was able to see the wave before it hit.'' Said Kagome

''What has happened?'' asked Midoriko

''The dragon lord had the witches work over time on their growth and it is now complete. He is preparing them to be dipped in to melted steal, silver, gold and bronze.'' said Kouga

Everyone gasped on hearing this and went to rushing around getting ready.

''Inuyasha, here are the boxes of necklaces you asked for.'' said Kenji

''Give it to the ones who are slower first then what's left pass it to the rest until no more is left. Others have a more of a chance to move away from relic hits faster than they could.'' Said Inuyasha

''What about you, Kouga and Inutaisho? Since you three going are in with Lady Kagome and Midoriko. You three would need more protection than the rest of us.'' said Lord Daiki

''They do not need it nor does Shippo and Lady Inukameko. The only one that could kill them with holy relic is Lady Kagome herself. Not even mine or Rin's could kill them but could only hurt them.'' Midoriko said laughing.

''We will need to fly fast to help others if the volcano erupts. Rin I want you to have your wings out at all times so to grab Shippo and any other you can carry if that happens. He maybe fast on the ground, but he has not learned how to fly with both his tails yet.'' said Kagome

Everyone watched as Kagome, Rin and Midoriko angelic wings appeared on their backs.

''You have almost the same kind of wings as Lady Kagome and young Rin.'' Lord Daiki said in a startling voice.

''I had thought you had only butterfly wings.'' said Shiro

''The butterfly wings are created from using holy relic. Only two has been known to summon up on them and that is Midoriko and I.'' Said Kagome

''These are Heavens wings. Both mine and Rin's wings are the same, just that hers is smaller and fuller due to her age. But in the end it will be same as mine are. It is also because when her time comes she will be sharing the same duties as I on protecting the souls of the heavens. It is also why we are faster than most other beings on flying. Lady Kagome's wings are fuller, larger and brighter than ours and she is also the fastest being than any other due to who she is. The only others you may see with heavens wings are those from the heavens their selves granted theirs is the color of white and just a little smaller than mine and what Rins will be.'' Said Midoriko

''Midoriko will go after Miroku while Kagome go after Sango and get them out as fast as they can. We try to fight off the dragons and any others in the way inside the cave.'' said Kouga

''First goal is to get them out.'' Said Midoriko

''Has all the necklaces been handed out and on them?'' Asked Inuyasha

''Yes and we are now ready.'' said Lord Daiki

''A few, including myself will also be going with you inside the cave. We are able to move in and out fast as well.'' Said Sesshomaru

They all saw Kagome's staff Takara change into a sword which caught everyone off guard as only a few knew Takara was able to change forms as well. She placed the sword in her sash and grabbed her bow and arrows as did Midoriko. Then she handed Midoriko one out of three special daggers she had Totosai to make. Midoriko nodded to Kagome as she knew what it was and placed it upon her. Rin noticed Midoriko now held the same dagger as she and Kagome did and she asked Kagome telepathically about them.

 _'They are special daggers and can only be used in mine, Midoriko and your hands. They transform in to swords when the need is called for it. It is why I had started training you with a sword.'_ Kagome said

 _'What kind of sword do they turn in to?'_ asked Rin

 _'They are heavens swords Rin and they are close to that of Tenseiga. But the heavens swords are stronger and more powerful and ours works for both dead and living. When the time comes you will know what to do and say.'_ Kagome said

 _'I understand thanks mom.'_ Rin said and grinned at Kagome

When Kagome was done and turned around and seen everybody staring at her other than Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Inutaisho, Midoriko, Shippo, Rin and Shiro as they knew the staff was able to change forms.

''What's wrong? '' Kagome asked

''I think there in shock on seeing that Takara is also able to change forms as well.'' Inuyasha said with a small laugh.

''They had become custom to seeing her as a staff.'' said Shiro

''Takara is a part of me and able to change to any weapon when needed as I'm able to change into any being.'' Said Kagome

''None of us has ever seen anything like it before and were not expecting It.'' said Toran

''Nor will you ever see any other. Lady Kagome and Takara are one of the same.'' said Inutaisho

All at once Lady Inukameko, Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagome, Midoriko, Shippo and Rin went to giggling and laughing.

''Alright Takara I heard that.'' Said Inutaisho

''What did she say?'' asked Shiro

''She told Lady Inukameko, that Inutaisho was cute with wild flowers in his hair. But now was not the time for dress up.'' Kouga said as he was still laughing.

Many around them went to smirking and laughing on what Kouga said. Inutaisho had indeed forgotten his hair was down. His had wild flowers on the ends of it from being dragged on the ground since he woke up. He went to putting it in to a ponytail as Sesshomaru spoke.

''Let the foxes know to drop their illusions and keep it on the humans once every one is on the island. Head out.'' Said Sesshomaru

Everyone stopped laughing and done as he said and those who could change in to their beast did so and the others climbed on to them and left to cross the waters.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Lord Taro I would have thought you would bring more with you.'' Yutaka said as he came into the room after his sleep.

''Most demons are now hidden and harder to locate. Have you just woken up and I've been here since last night?'' Lord Taro asked

''Yes.'' Yutaka said as Lord Ryura walked into the room with them.

''Ahh I see your awake. I have great news our toys wings, claws and tails are done. I had the witches work over time.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Now that is something good to wake up to.'' said Yutaka

He started to get up but lord Ryura stopped him.

''They are being prepared. I am also waiting on the bronze to finish melting.'' said Lord Ryura

''So you did find some bronze.'' said Yutaka

''Once they are dipped we can start creating and crafting the difference in looks on them.'' said Lord Ryura

''I would love to see them once done.'' said Taro

''Everyone will be ab… '' Lord Ryura stopped on his speech when he felt the ground move.

''Aoi'' yelled Lord Ryura

''Yes master'' Aoi said running to him.

''Make sure all the slaves are in there safe room and get Ryo to also stay with you and the slaves. If the volcano erupts I will not lose what I had worked so hard on getting. Oh and tell Akago to fly around close to the volcano and keep an eye on It.'' said Lord Ryura

Unknown to Lord Ryura, Inuyasha and the others were the cause of the ground moving due to all of them landing on the island.

''Right away master.'' said Aoi as she rushed out of the room.

''Safe room?'' asked Lord Taro

''Yes we dragons are immune to the volcano when it erupts. Most of the slaves are humans or demons and not able to get out in time so I created a safe room just for them.'' said Lord Ryura

''We get bored on gathering prisoners and end up killing them for fun. We found it easier just to keep the ones we have and replace only when needed.'' Said Yutaka

''What about your armies?'' Lord Taro asked

''If they can't make it out in time, then they are not worth having.'' said Yutaka

''Come Yutaka, let see to our toys. If it does erupt at less I can cover them to keep them alive until they outlive their use.'' Said Lord Ryura

Lord Taro was left alone once again and he left the room headed to the outer part of the cave as his thoughts were on volcano. He didn't notice there were fewer demons around until he was out of the cave and Sesshomaru slammed him in to the ground by the neck.

''I would advise you to keep your mouth shut.'' Said Sesshomaru

Taro looked to him.

''I'm dead either way.'' Lord Taro said

It was then Taro yelled out and Akago had heard him.

''AKAGO'' yelled Lord Taro

Sesshomaru threw him to Toran and she shredded him in to pieces.

''Thanks for letting me get my revenge.'' Toran said as Sesshomaru nodded to her.

Toran was grateful and she knew the old Sesshomaru would have killed the demon his self instead of letting her get revenge. Just as she knew Kagome, Rin and Inuyasha was the main ones that open Sesshomaru's cold heart and eyes and see what life was really about were no others could have done it. Toran felt at peace and was now willing to give her life if needed just to serve the chosen and Sesshomaru when the need is called for it. Toran made an oath to herself and was going to keep it.

Akago had flown down at them meant to help Lord Taro. But Toran had already killed him before he could reach him but he flew to close and tried to move when he see Shunran come after him.

''Oh no you don't '' Shunran said as he caught Akago by the tip of his right wing.

It was than they seen all the demons as well as dark priest, priestess and witches rushing out of the cave.

Akago ripped his wing where Shunran had held it and rolled in to the cave. Shunran ran after him. Midoriko, Sesshomaru, Toran, Inutaisho, Kouga, Inuyasha and Kagome soon followed as the remaining were fighting against the rest.


	53. Chapter 53

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 53_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Yutaka looked to Lord Ryura.

''What the hell was that?'' asked Yutaka

''I don't know. Nor do I care right now I want to dip her wings. If there was trouble we would had seen Lord Taro or one of the guards by now'' Lord Ryura said as he and Yutaka had both Sango and Miroku in a pinned cage with their backs exposed hanging from the Top of the cave.

''You go first my lord after all there is plenty to go around.'' Yutaka said grinned as Sango was screaming so loud they could not hear what was going on outside of the area.

Kagome as did the others heard Sango screaming.

''Midoriko'' Kagome said as she looked to her

''Right!'' said Midoriko

Kagome and Midoriko's heaven wings were coming out of their backs as Inutaisho turned to the others and spoke.

''Place your sword in to the ground and hold on as if your life depended on it.'' Inutaisho said once he seen their wings and knew what was fixing to happen.

The others looked at Inutaisho but before they could ask he answered.

''Trust me if you don't you will not be here.'' Inutaisho said as he slammed the blade of his sword in to the ground and held on to it the others followed him. No sooner than the last sword blade slammed in to the ground they felt it and were holding on to dear life. Kagome and Midoriko was gone less than speed of light itself while the others were holding on keep from flying through the air due from the wind and speed from Kagome and Midoriko wings.

''Oh shit… I didn't know they we're that fast.'' Shunran said once they were gone.

''I did and knew what would happen. Come we need to run fast as we can to catch them.'' said Inutaisho

They went to lowering Sango down into the melted steal as the tips of her dragon wings were about to touch the melted steal something moved passed the dragons so fast they could not see it what it was. Both dragons were thrown back from where they were standing and were now on the ground. Kagome got there just in time and knocked the cage to the floor missing the melted steal as Midoriko done the same with Miroku's cage.

Sango seen her and yelled Kagome as she passed out. It was then when Lord Ryura and Yutaka seen them and knew who she was.

''No way am I going to let you do the same to them as you did with Chiyo.'' Kagome yelled with fire in her eyes.

Inuyasha and the others came into the room as well.

''Dam right were not.'' Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his sword out and made an opening in the top of the cave for Kagome and the others.

The dragons moved away from the attack just in time then they turned to see all who had entered the room. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went after them with their swords.

Kouga and Toran had also laid hits on the dragon lord and Yutaka. Shunran and Inutaisho ran to help Kagome and Midoriko with trying to get Sango and Miroku out of the pinned cages.

Lord Ryura as well as Yutaka was now pissed off.

''I will kill all of you here and now.'' Lord Ryura yelled as he grabbed his sword.

''Before you all die. How were you able to locate us?'' asked Yutaka

''That is something you will never know.'' said Inuyasha

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Inutaisho, we can't get the cages open while we are in here, it is not safe.'' Kagome said only for him to hear.

''Can you fly with them in the cage?'' Asked Inutaisho

''Yes, but I will need help as will Midoriko.'' said Kagome

''Then you and Midoriko fly her out together as I and Kouga will get Miroku. While my sons and the others hold them off. '' Said Inutaisho

''Plan B then it is.'' Said Kagome

''Plan B'' Inutaisho yelled and all in the group knew what it meant and rushed to help.

Midoriko ran to Kagome as Inutaisho and Kouga went to Miroku

''Ready'' Kagome asked as they nodded.

They both picked up Sango in the cage and flew out of the cave with the opening Inuyasha had made for them. They made it outside and landed behind Rin and the others. It took a little longer, but they soon seen Inutaisho and Kouga with Miroku in his cage landed beside them.

Then the whole Island began to shake as Lord Ryura and Yutaka flew out from the ground as did the others.

''Hurry Lady Kagome get them out.'' Midoriko said as she was shooting arrows at some demons.

''There is a spell on the cages.'' said Kagome

''Dam keep working, we will hold them off.'' Said Kouga

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Lord Ryura charged at Inuyasha While Sesshomaru and Yutaka also charged at each other.

''I have a surprise for you '' Inuyasha said

''WIND SCAR'' Inuyasha yelled out.

''You think that will hurt me no weapons made from this world will touch me you pathetic half breed'' Lord Ryura said Laughing and blew a fire ball at him.

Inuyasha saw the fire ball coming at him and jumped out of the way.

He then placed Tetsusaiga back in its sheath as he pulled his other sword out. Then started to glow fire red around his body and caught the fire ball and threw it back to the dragon lord. This in turn hurt the dragon in the arm.

''How in the hell…?'' Lord Ryura asked

He looked to Inuyasha and seen he was glowing fire red around his body with a different sword in his hand.

''If you want to play with fire so can I.'' Inuyasha said grinning at him.

Lord Ryura saw him grinning and roared out as he went to sending more fire balls at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru also had his fair share of fire balls thrown at him from Yutaka.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Rin and Shippo we're using their element powers to help divert the fire from hitting them and putting some of the fire that was close to them out.

Kagome was finely able to unlock Sango's cage.

''Sango wake up. '' Said Kagome

When Sango opened her eyes and seen Kagome she knocked Kagome further on to the ground crying and hugging her.

''Sango, I need to unlock Miroku's cage. I know which type of spell it is.'' Said Kagome

Midoriko pulled Sango to her so Kagome could get up and help get Miroku out.

''Sango shush it's alright Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga can reverse the changes done to both of you. But it will take all three of them to do it. And now is not the time to break down or reverse it, were in middle of battle.'' said Midoriko

Sango looked up to see who had pulled her from Kagome and nodded.

''You must be Midoriko? Kagome has spoken about you and I grew up hearing stories since I could remember.'' Sango said

Sango looked around and seen Rin but not Kohoku.

''Where is Kohoku?'' Sango asked

''He is with Kimi in the village and safe.'' Kagome said as she walked back to them with Miroku.

Sango jumped to Miroku and they hugged each other. Umai and Kai walked up to Kagome. Then they all saw 6 blazing fire balls head straight to them.

Kagome placed her hands up and made a water shield to cover them and put the fire out. Once the fire was out Kagome turned to the others.

''Umai, Kai stay with them and keep them safe.'' Kagome said and they nodded to her.

''Where are you going?'' asked Sango

''I need to help them. Midoriko will remain with you both as well.'' Kagome said as she took the sword out of her sash and in to her hand.

''Alright, Takara lets go help.'' said Kagome

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kouga joined Inuyasha as did Kagome.

''Ah, Why not for old time's sake we do one on one? Guardian.'' asked Lord Ryura

''Keh, like you did last time hell no.'' said Inuyasha

''Ah, so she has told you what happened back then, no matter I will still win as I did last time.'' Lord Ryura said with a grin

''Last time she didn't have her brothers.'' said Inuyasha

Lord Ryura went to laughing and looked to Kagome and spoke.

''Like your fake adopted brothers could do anything Guardian. You're all still all easy to be killed.'' Lord Ryura said still laughing.

''We are her true brothers.'' Kouga said grinning at him.

Lord Ryura stopped laughing and looked wide eyed at all three of them. He spotted the same black ancient markings, their tails and smells he then knew they were not lying about it.

Kagome walked between Inuyasha and Kouga

All three of them started to pulse and the ancient markings on all three of them changed to a glowing golden color. Everyone stopped fighting and looked to them most of the dragons army ran away as they felt the energy and power from all three.

''We will never let you win. I'm giving you one chance only to return to your world. What is your answer?'' asked Kagome

''NEVER'' Lord Ryura yelled as he went to sending attacks at all three of them.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Dam!'' most of the people said that was around Inukameko and the others.

''I would hate to be the one facing all three of them.'' said Midoriko

''I agree'' said Lady Inukameko

''Their holding back.'' said Shippo

''How do you know?'' asked Lady Inukameko

''I and Shippo just know and it's hard to explain.'' said Rin

''Their both more connected to Lady Kagome then the rest of us. They are young and in training as well as being her children. Their instincts are more alerted.'' said Midoriko

''Why would they be holding back?'' asked Inukameko

''It may have to do with the danger of the volcano and all of us on the island.'' said Sango

''Oh not Toran.'' yelled Rin

They all turn just in time to see a blade come out of Toran's body as it fell to the ground. She had been killed trying to protect Lady Mayu. Rin shot an arrow killing the demon that had killed Toran. Rin ran to her body and crying when she felt the dagger pulsing. The others tried to run to Rin and where Toran had died until Midoriko stopped them.

''No this is something she must do herself.'' said Midoriko

The others looked to Midoriko.

''What do you mean?'' asked Inutaisho

''Watch!'' was all Midoriko

They all saw Rin pull the same kind of dagger that Kagome and Midoriko had. Rin wings started glow bright silver as the dagger transformed in to a heaven sword. Then they all heard Rin speak.

''Heavens sword hear my plea and do my will bring Toran back.'' Rin said as she swung the sword over Toran's body.

They watched as Toran body glowed silver and they heard soft music and a voice but was not able to understand what was said. The glow and soft music stopped then Toran woke and looked to Rin.

''Thank you Rin.'' said Toran

Inutaisho, Midoriko, Inukameko, Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran to Rin and Toran once Inutaisho seen Toran's face he spoke.

''Well I be dam you've been chosen, so that was the ancient gods voice I heard.'' Said Inutaisho

''Yes, i know understand more than I had before.'' Said Toran

''Your stripes are blue and green intertwined together with the black, I must say the colors suits you.'' said Midoriko with a smile and Toran nodded to her. Then Midoriko looked to Rin who was now in awe with what she had done.

''Rin you did well. Neither Kagome nor I could show or tell you how the dagger was to transform and to use. It was something you had to learn on your own.'' Said Midoriko

''That is why mom said I would know when the time came to use it.'' Said Rin as the sword returned to a dagger it once was and she placed it back into her sleeves.

Then they all felt it, the ground started to move and all knew this time it was the volcano. The remaining armies of the dragon lords ran for their lives to get off the island as fast as they could.

''EVERYONE GET OFF THE ISLAND NOW.'' Inutaisho and Midoriko yelled out as they grabbed Sango and Miroku while Toran grabbed Lady Mayu and another human as did the others.

''What about Kagome?'' Asked Sango

''Immortals and dragons are immune to the volcano but the others and you are not.'' said Inutaisho

''There are many slaves in a safe room in the cave. I overheard some of them telling the other slaves to go to it before the dragons entered the room with us. We will need to return when it is safe to get them out.'' said Sango

He nodded to her and took to the air.

Yutaka was still in battle against Sesshomaru and Shunran when Yutaka motioned to the dragon lord to help fire at the volcano to force it to erupt faster.

''Their forcing it to erupt more.'' said Kouga

Lord Ryura and Yutaka then flew in to the erupting volcano which caused Sesshomaru and the others to stop chase. They had also heard many around them yelling and screaming as ash mixed with gases as well as lava started to shoot in to the air.

''We need to help get the others off the island.'' Said Kagome

''Let's go.'' Inuyasha said as took to the air and they went to grabbing people.


	54. Chapter 54

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 54_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

When they saw that everyone was off the island Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga returned to see if they could find the dragon lord and Yutaka. When they returned to the main land they walked to Sango and Miroku who were trying to figure a way to eat. Their hands were now claws and very hungry. They stopped when they spotted Kagome and the others.

''Sango, Miroku we need you both to be very still as you can. There may not or may be some pain. But if so it will not be nothing like before.'' Said Kagome

They both nodded as they understood. Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga formed a triangle circle around them holding hands and closed their eyes. Everyone who was there watched as their ancient markings on them went to glowing gold again. Sango and Miroku were holding each other.

There ancient markings which were still glowing golden color went to moving on their bodies. Then flew off them and circled around both Sango and Miroku slow then went to moving and spinning backwards fast around them. It had looked like a ball of golden light. You could no longer see Sango and Miroku in the middle.

After a few minutes the ball of golden light busted into tiny sparking stars around them and faded away. The ancient markings returned to their bodies and back to the color of black. Everyone seen Sango and Miroku bodies were back to normal.

Unknown to everyone they had two others who were also watching. Hidden from them were Lord Ryura and Yutaka as they watched what had taken place.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Much has changed. She has more power than first time we battled and now she has brothers with the same power, markings and tails.'' whispered lord Ryura

''I don't see the staff anywhere or any chest.'' Said Yutaka

''We will keep watching them until we find it. Then take it and the children while they are all sleep.'' said Lord Ryura

''Yes my lord.'' said Yutaka

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Everybody saw Sango and Miroku move really fast to the food. It made others wander if they were even humans.

''Wow you guys are hungry.'' Shippo said as they seen Sango and Miroku grabbing food and water as fast as they could.

''Forgive us we have not eaten anything in over a week. Before it was just small pieces of bread since we been here.'' said Miroku

''Eat as much as you like just eat it slow. If you eat to fast you will become sick.'' said Midoriko

''Sango has spoken about many of the slaves were in a safe room in the cave. Am I correct? ''Asked Inutaisho

''Yes, They can't leave or escape the island. They have a mark on them from the dragon lord, if they do he can kill them.'' Said Miroku

''Do you know what kind of mark?'' asked Midoriko

''It is a mark of a dragon. It was done with his blood and special ink and was placed upon their chests.'' Said Sango

''There are maybe two hundred more or less slaves with the mark. A few of the slaves are before the war lord came around. The rest is what remains of his army. Most are human the rest is lower level demons.'' Said Miroku

''The only way to remove that kind of seal is to destroy the dragon lord.'' said Midoriko

''Since they can't leave the island, we will need a way to get them food and water until then.'' said Kagome

''What about the dragon's armies or what's left of them?'' asked Kouga

''They felt the energy from the three of you and most ran away.'' Said Toran

''The rest left when the ground went to shaking.'' said Shippo

''Shunran did you every catch that bird?'' asked Lord Yuji

''No, when he rolled in to the cave he had disappeared. When I could not find him, I returned to help Lady Kagome and the others.'' said Shunran

''His probable hiding with the slaves after you ripped part of his right wing.'' Said Inuyasha

''I'll get him one day.'' said Shunran

''Lady Kagome may I ask why do you, Inuyasha and Kouga glow that gold color on your ancient markings?'' Asked Lord Daiki

''After the ritual our power is more balanced.'' said Kagome

''You held that much power before the ritual?'' asked Toran

''That much and more I was unbalance and was forbidden to speak about it until ritual was completed.'' said Kagome

''How did they get element powers? I had seen them use some in battle.'' Lord Daiki asked pointing at Rin and Shippo.

''When I adopted Sango, Rin, Shippo my power was unbalanced at the time and tiny amount of the element power's became part of them. They are limited with it and are unable to pass it to anyone or any children they may have. Sango element is water, Rin is earth and Shippo is air element. It should have never happen to them. But due to being unbalanced at the time it did. Now that I'm balanced, that will not be happening again. '' Said Kagome

''When Kagome was reunited with Takara, we found out what and how it happened and a whole lot of other stuff. '' Said Inuyasha

''I'm sorry if I ask a lot of questions, Just I and many others are trying to understand everything that is happening.'' Said Lord Daiki

''It is okay. Just please remember, there may be questions you or others may ask and neither I nor the others will be allowed to answer. Due that they are meant to remain unanswered.'' Said Kagome

''I understand.'' Lord Daiki said with a smile.

''I miss my children.'' Sango said after she and Miroku finished eating.

''They are safe and with your brother, Kimi and Ayame. We can have some return you to the village when you're ready.'' said Kouga

''Thanks Kouga, we will remain here for a couple of days to make sure the dragons are not around. We still owe them some pain.'' said Sango

''You don't have your weapon here Sango.'' said Shippo

''Weapon's made from this world does not affect the dragons.'' said Sesshomaru

''Oh'' said Shippo

''We found that out when we were fighting the dragon Yutaka in the forest. But water does damage them, when dealing with their fire. I can use the element of water to help some against it.'' Said Sango

''I have sent my army to search out the dragons army and if and when found they will be placed in a prison hold for the time being.'' Said Lord Yuji

Shiro walked up to them and took a seat where all of the elder and leaders were and a few others.

''Many of the elves and some of the fox demons have agreed to gather food and remain close to the island. We will just need to keep their safe room open for them to hide in due to the volcano. ''Said Shiro

Everyone saw Kagome stand up and her sword out from around her sash and it changed back into the staff and took a seat back down.

''Takara wanted to be herself while not in battle.'' said Kagome

''Soon it will be dark and all of us need rest.'' Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome when he spoke about rest.

''I need a bath before it does get dark.'' said Kagome

''I would love to have a bath right now. '' Said Sango

Midoriko, Lady Inukameko, Rin, Lady Mayu and even Toran look to Kagome.

''I need one too.'' They all said at once and then laughed because of it.

Kai barked and Sakura and Umai meowed all in agreement to take a bath as well.

''There is a hot spring close by all of the females can go together and take one.'' said Kagome

Midoriko yelled out to all the other females.

''If any females wish to join us in a bath please follow.'' Midoriko said as they all stood up and left to the hot springs.

Miroku stood up as well.

''Where do you think you're going? '' Inuyasha asked as he held Miroku by the collar.

''Someone needs to keep a watch over the females.'' said Miroku

''They can take care of their selves. You already know what will happen if Sango or Kagome catches you.'' Said Inuyasha

Miroku's face paled.

''Yeah, I think my legs feel better. They were in need for a stretch. Now I can seat here a little longer.'' said Miroku

''That would be a wise choice.'' Sesshomaru said giving Miroku a look that said if you try it you're dead.

Kouga as well as a few others had also given him looks that said the same.

''Keh, at less you're not as bad as you use to be before your marriage to Sango.'' Inuyasha said as he took his seat once again.

Kouga and Inuyasha, Shippo as did Inutaisho went to laughing.

''What is so funny'' asked Shiro

''Takara said, she had never known or met a perverted monk before and for Miroku to stay the hell away from Kagome or she will zap and hurt him.'' Kouga said laughing.

''A staff that talks and is protective, threatens a poor little monk such as me. What is this world coming to.'' Miroku said scratching the back of his head as the rest around him went to laughing.

''Why didn't lady Kagome take the staff with her?'' asked Lord Daiki

''Kagome can now summon upon her no matter where they are.'' Said Inuyasha

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''There is the staff. I was not aware it could also can change in to a sword.'' said Yutaka

''Nor did I, but it is good to know it will have more use. Now Time to wait for them to sleep. '' Said Lord Ryura


	55. Chapter 55

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 55_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''My Lord, She has placed a barrier around the camp'' said Yutaka

''We need to make a distraction then. There is a good reason why I never attacked the human villages close to here. Go to one of them and bring back a few and throw them in the deep water. But make sure it looks as if their boat is sinking. They will not be resting tonight. Just remember to grab the two children when we attack. I will grab the staff.'' Said Lord Ryura

''Yes my Lord'' Yutaka said as he rushed off.

 _'Like they would ever find my slaves, there too deep under the island and water.'_ thought lord Ryura

He kept watching them all sleep and had seen the courting mark on her neck when the wind moved her hair. Then he looked over the camp once again making sure he didn't overlook the chest.

''I have not seen the chest in all this time. She may have destroyed it. In that case, I will grab her as well.'' Lord Ryura

We're not long he seen Yutaka returning and heard screaming humans that were now in the water. Many in camp jumped up when they heard them and went to waking the others.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''What the hell was that?'' asked Shunran

''Sounds like someone yelling for help.'' Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree.

''There are humans in the deep part of the water and look to be a big boat that is sinking.'' Shiro said as he ran over to them.

''They will need help, not many humans in this era knows how to swim good yet.'' said Kagome

''You and the others stay with the children. We will go get them.'' said Inutaisho

''Mom '' Shippo said as he was still more asleep then awake.

''Shush, go back to sleep Shippo.'' Kagome said

''This feels more like a trap.'' said Shunran

''It is not uncommon for humans to fish in the middle of the night.'' said Lady Mayu

''But it is uncommon for them after a volcano erupted and still has lava flowing in to the waters.'' Said Shunran

''His right'' Kagome said

Kagome stood up to look around. Then seen a lot fire balls were headed at them. Kagome grabbed Rin and Shippo with her tails and Takara in her hands. Shunran grabbed Lady Mayu and Midoriko, Lady Inukameko done the same with Sango and Miroku. They had all moved just in time.

Lord Ryura flew down blowing more fire as he turned and grab Kagome. Yutaka was still throwing fire at them. Now all in camp were now wide awake and running from the fire. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga and Inutaisho rushed back and seen Lord Ryura holding Kagome in his arms. Some of the others were running from the fire, while there was some still helping the humans in the water.

Lord Ryura went to laughing.

''Oh that was to easy.'' said Lord Ryura

Kagome still held Rin and Shippo in her tails. Kagome told them in telepathically to remain still and quiet to keep them from being noticed. Sesshomaru had spotted the children and Knew not to yell for them.

''Yutaka find the children.'' Lord Ryura said

Once Rin and Shippo heard what the dragon said they snugged further into her tails hiding in them even more. Shippo used his magic illusions to make it look like Kagome held nothing in her tails as well as covered their scent and auras. Inuyasha and the others had seen what Shippo done and remained quiet about them.

''Let her go.'' yelled Inuyasha

''I'll never let go of her. I've had a change in plans.'' Lord Ryura said as Yutaka searched the camp looking for the children.

''And that would be what?'' asked Kouga

''She will now be MINE until she dies.'' Lord Ryura said as he was laughing at the looks on their faces.

That pissed them all off including Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had started to go attack when Inuyasha and Inutaisho placed their hands on his shoulders to stop him.

''Wait, learn and watch.'' Inutaisho said in a lower voice so the others could not hear him tell Sesshomaru but Inuyasha did.

''That's not going to happen, Do you really think you can force and control me? If so your dead wrong.'' said Kagome

''All females can be claimed and controlled one way or another.'' said Lord Ryura

''I'm unable to locate the children. They have hidden their scent and auras as well my lord.'' Said Yutaka

''Well here's a news flash. I'm not like other females. I am Kagome now let me go.'' Said Kagome

Yutaka remained not to answer as he had already been suspecting she was not like other females in the beginning.

The others remained quiet as some knew what will happen once the dragon lord grabbed a hold of Takara. They waited for when it would happen and was prepared to grab the children and Kagome if needed.

Kagome as well as Takara were waiting and also prepared for it. But Kagome and the others were not prepared for what he was about to do to her next. The dragon lord pulled her even closer to his chest.

''I am up for the challenge on taming one such as you. If a demon lord can claim you so can I.'' Lord Ryura said as he took a bite down on to her shoulders.

Kagome eyes went wide and she screamed and the dragon lord grabbed hold of staff at the same time to keep her from dropping it.

''Dam, I was not expecting him to do that. IF YOUR NOT IMMORTAL RUN FOR COVER NOW.'' yelled Inutaisho

Yutaka had heard Inutaisho and the word immortal and his eyes went wide. He knew than that was why her scent was so different. He had heard stories on what happens to people that tries to claim a female immortal by force.

''NO MY LORD'' yelled Yutaka

But it was too late. Everyone saw Kagome's whole body went to glowing sold blood red and pulsing they had also seen it had also covered the dragon lord. Then the wind picked up as lighten went to hit the ground as the storm of it all was getting worse as well as more dangerous. Many people who were still to close were thrown back while others ran far away from them as they could. They didn't know what was going to happen next. The lighting was hitting everything close to the dragon lord and Kagome and with the dragon lord screaming bloody murder it had many trying to cover their ears as well.

Yutaka took the chance to fly away and hide. He knew it was too late to save his lord.

Inuyasha and Kouga seen Shippo had lost his illusions as they started to fall from the hold of Kagome's tails due to what was happening. Inuyasha and Kouga ran and dodging lightens strikes and caught them in midair and moved away as fast as they could back to the others.

''What is happening to mom?'' Shippo asked as everyone seen both he and Rin were shaking and had worried looks on their little faces. So Inutaisho explained.

''It is what happens when somebody tries to force a claim or force to mate a female immortal. On top of it all he also grabbed Takara at the same time. Which made it even worse on his self.'' Said Inutaisho

Midoriko placed a shield over everyone and trying to hold it form against the storm that was now taken place.

''Dam glad I'm not him.'' Lord Daiki said as he could see and hear how much pain the dragon lord was going through.

''One such as Lady Kagome and with Takara together they Both will lash out a thousand times more pain and damage than any other female immortal would do before the attacker meets his death. ''Said Midoriko as the others seen Midoriko trying to hold on to the shield that was around them.

''Look'' Rin said everybody seen what Rin did.

''Chiyo, why is my sister's soul here?'' Shiro asked as everybody seen what looked like a soul of her and few other different beings they never seen before. They were circling around the dragon lord and Kagome.

''What is happening?'' Asked Lord Yuji

''They are finding peace.'' Rin said with a smile.

All at once there was a sound, so loud it even hurt the ears of those who were also immortal. It had sounded like a very large close range bomb went off. Midoriko lost hold of the shield and everyone fell to the ground as it also had the wind with it.

When they looked up after it was safe to they had seen the dragon lord was now gone as well as the souls they had seen. They had also seen Kagome falling from the sky. Sesshomaru rushed to catch her before any other could move. Inuyasha followed right behind him and caught Takara to keep any other from touching it.

''Is it all over with?'' Lady Mayu asked as she was peeking out from under Shunran arms.

''Yes, But the other dragon has escaped. We will need to search him out as well. Most can return home after we find and help the slaves off the island.'' Said Kouga

''First you need to repair the area.'' Midoriko said looking off in to the large deep hole that was caused by Kagome and the dragon. All of the demons and elves as well as the others all looked in to the large deep whole and looked around to see trees were uprooted and more damage to the surrounded area.

''Dam, that was one hell of a way to kill the dragon and clear the area.'' Lord Daiki said as he kept looking around the area

''Yutaka may return for revenge at any time, but he will use his head more than his lord did. He also now knows Kagome is immortal and would have to think of a better plan.'' said Inuyasha

''Let's get this hole filled before someone falls in it and hurt their selves.'' Kouga said

Rin kneeled down and placed her hand on the ground to make the grass and flowers grow. While Shippo used his air element on helping moving the trees back to how they were. Inuyasha and Kouga worked on filling in the hole while Sango worked on watering everything. The elves also help using their magic for plants and also on the trees.

When they were done, Shippo and Rin rushed around until they found Kagome's hiking back and their furs. Then moved to another camping spot and made a bed for them and for Sesshomaru and Kagome. They knew Sesshomaru was not letting go of Kagome or out of his sight for a long while.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

When morning came many left to the island in search for the slaves in areas where no hot lava was. While some stayed on the main land with a sleeping Kagome as she had not woke up.

''Will she be alright?'' Asked Rin

''Lady Kagome is in a deep healing sleep.'' Said Midoriko

''How do you know?'' asked Shiro

''Takara just told me and Rin and wanted me to tell Lord Sesshomaru. So he would know what was happening to Lady Kagome and not to worry.'' Said Midoriko

He nodded his head.

''I will take my leave to the island and aid in the search.'' said Shiro

''Alight.'' Said Midoriko

''Do you think that other dragon will come back?'' asked Rin

''He will want revenge and can be just as dangerous as the dragon lord. The dragon lord was not just his lord but also his brother.'' said Midoriko

''The war is not over with the dragon then?'' asked Shippo

''No, the dragons are the first there will be many more to follow. We still have much to do while we are here. Many beings will not want to return to the world they belong to and will try to fight us on it.'' Midoriko said


	56. Chapter 56

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 56_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Kagome had awakened after two days of sleep.

''What happened?'' Kagome asked

''You do not remember?'' asked Inuyasha

''I remember everything up until the dragon took a bite of my shoulder.'' Kagome said as she went to trying to look at it.

''It has healed.'' Said Sesshomaru

She looked at him and nodded then snuggled even more in his arms.

''We can tell you about it later. Now you need to eat, you have been asleep for two days.'' said Kouga

''I'm not that hungry right now maybe later. Have we found any of the slaves?'' Asked Kagome

''No, we can't even find the opening were the ca...'' Shiro was saying as one of the elves ran to them.

''That bird demon from before just flew out of the water.'' The elf said

They all jumped up then and ran to the waters.

''Which area did he come out of?'' asked Inuyasha

The elf pointed to it and they saw what looked like a whirl pool was developing in the same area.

''Oh my god the room is under the water. They will all soon drown.'' Said Kagome

Sango and Kouga walked in front of them and proceeded to part the waters.

''Go, we will try to hold the water in place.'' said Kouga

''Both Lady Inukameko and I will stay and watch their backs.'' said Midoriko

They nodded and ran to where they saw the hole in the ground.

Takara changed forms in to a small dagger so she could be out of the way. Kagome then placed her in her top so to remain hidden. Kagome and Rin went to removing small areas of land mass for them to enter the cave area.

After a little while they all heard people screaming and Inuyasha along with a few others dropped in to the tunnel. The others were watching and waiting to gather them from Inutaisho as he brought them up.

Inutaisho spotted water seeping in from a different area.

''Inuyasha, go to the other end and find the block. See if you can remove it there is water seeping in from another area. ''Said Inutaisho

Others above had heard what he said and many went wide eyed.

''Go and watch for any other whirl pools in the water.'' Sesshomaru said as he pointed to a group he knew could fly.

Inuyasha had seen the block and could smell gas and placed his hand up on it and found it to be very hot. He knew then it was from the volcano and ran back to let the others know.

''I can't go or move the block there is gas coming out from around it and the wall is very hot.'' Said Inuyasha

''Let's move it people double time.'' Said Inutaisho

Kagome and Rin went to picking up even larger amount of land mass. They moved it slowly so it would not caved in on them.

''Help them get the people out fast.'' Kagome said as they could now see many people went to raising their hands, once they seen the top was removed from them.

The ones that were already out ran in land where they saw Sango and Kouga, holding the waters apart as Lady Inukameko and Midoriko stood by them.

''Go to the camp site Lady Mayu and a few others has food and water ready.'' Midoriko said as they ran to the campsite and took a seat.

Shippo and Lady Mayu and many others gave them a plate of food and some water.

Inuyasha spotted Aoi and grabbed her.

''Keh, I see you were here all a long.'' said Inuyasha

''Let me go you fool, my master will kill you.'' said Aoi

''You have no more master as he is now rests in hell.'' Said Inutaisho

She went to crying and calling them liars. Sesshomaru reached down and grabbed her and handed her to Shiro.

''Hold this one as a prisoner.'' said Sesshomaru

''RYO HELP'' Aoi yelled

Ryo heard her and tried to escape as the others spotted him and grabbed him.

''Take this one as well.'' Sesshomaru said as he handed him to Shunran.

''Is there any more with you that are not a slave down there?'' Kagome asked some of the people that had already made it out and shook their heads no and ran in land.

The water that was seeping through became bigger and there were still around 80 people or more left inside it.

''THE WATER IS BREAKING THROUGH.'' yelled some of the slaves

''Rin help me move this to the side.'' Kagome asked as they moved the land mass in a pile to the side.

Kagome jumped inside with them as both Kagome and Inuyasha placed a water barrier over the water that was trying to break through.

''Get them out. We can hold a barrier over it only for a short time.'' said Kagome

''Rin run back to Kouga and the others.'' Sesshomaru said as she nodded to him.

He jumped down below with Kagome and started tossing humans in the air, the others followed on what he was doing.

''Catch them.'' Inutaisho said to the others demons and elves that were above waiting.

When the last person was out the others jumped out as well and ran or flew to land other than Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

''We can't hold it any longer from here.'' Kagome said

It was then Kagome and Inuyasha felt an arm around them and saw it was Sesshomaru.

''Hold on'' Sesshomaru said as he shot out of the hole with them in his arms.

The water was following his heels. Once in the sky he gained more speed and headed to in land. Everyone who seen the water rushing out ran even faster to land without looking back.

Kouga and the others seen the water coming to them and lost their hold on the water they held.

''Oh no that is way too much for us to hold.'' Said Sango

''EVERYBODY RUN.'' yelled Kouga

Midoriko ran in front of them.

''Rin get your wings out. We need to prepare heavens shield now.'' said Midoriko

Rin ran beside her and brought her wings out and Midoriko told what must be done while waiting for Kagome. Sesshomaru landed ahead of the water giving Kagome time to help. Once on the ground Kagome ran to Rin and Midoriko.

Everyone saw Kagome's silver wings rushing out of her back as she was running to join Rin and Midoriko who also held their silver wings upon their back. Then all three of their wings started to glow brighter silver then they braced their selves and all three held their hands up.

''HEAVENS SHIELD'' everyone heard Kagome, Rin and Midoriko yell out.

Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Toran, Inukameko, Inutaisho, Shippo and Both lords as did the elves, demons and humans were all shocked and in awe watching Kagome, Rin and Midoriko. A silver see threw shield was seen getting hit by waves of water. Many watched as it was pushing all three of them back but they held their ground and held their hand s up until the water resided back.

When the water resided Midoriko, Rin and Kagome fell down to their knees and their wings disappeared from their backs and breathing hard. They were now tired and give out. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga walked to them and picked them up and took them to back to camp all three of the females fell asleep in their arms.

Once everyone was in camp and had something to eat and drink while Kagome, Rin and Midoriko were sleeping. Many of the slaves went to speaking among their selves then they picked a few to ask questions while the rest remained quiet.

''How is it are we able to live when we are no long on the island?'' asked one of the men

''The dragon lord is no longer alive.'' said Sesshomaru

''What about the other one?'' Asked another

''He remains hidden from us.'' said Kouga

''You are no longer slaves to them nor do you have to worry for the seal that was placed up on you. As Lord Sesshomaru has said, the dragon lord is no longer alive.'' Said Inutaisho

''Can we return home than?'' some of them asked

''Yes, other than the two that will remain as prisoners. For the demons slaves, you are also free to return home. But in return you are to inform your leaders and above that there will be a meeting for all. It is very important and must come at all cost to the meeting. There are a few things that are to take place in years to come. They will be the ones to notify you on the outcome and what must be done. Lady Kagome will inform you in the morning on when the first meeting is to take place. Please pass it to your leaders.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''To give you an idea about it, demons and other beings will proceed to leave. This world belongs to the humans. We all will return to the worlds we belong with the help of Lady Kagome and her brothers Lord Inuyasha and Lord Kouga. They are the only ones who can open the port…als.'' Inutaisho was saying until he seen Midoriko, Rin and Kagome walking up to where they were.

Everyone turned and seen all three walking to the others, everyone parted ways for the three females. Once they were up front with Inuyasha and the others.

''You three should be resting.'' Said Inutaisho

''We will rest later this evening.'' Midoriko said as she looked back upon the crowed it was then Inutaisho as did Sesshomaru and the others realized they had been awakened due to all the people and unable to rest.

''We know many of you were with the human war lord before he was killed and wanted to rid the world of demons. Please take note, there is no need to follow through with it or bring war. There are reasons why we are here. Even if i may not look it I was also once human and known as the Shikon miko. But now being Immortal I'm also not allowed to remain in this world. Give us a chance to gather everyone. It will take many years for this to happen. But just know it is and has to be done.'' said Kagome

Many of the humans gasped upon the word Shikon miko and knew about her and went to whispering then one spoke.

''We will remain without war. But we cannot stop others as you know.'' said the group leader and Kagome nodded to him.

''Why must we leave this world?'' asked a demon

''There are many reasons for it, but now is not the time or place to explain.'' Said Kouga

''Just know it is very important and your lives do depend on it. We will also need your help upon telling other demons and any other beings including mix breeds that you may come across.'' Said Inuyasha

A hand full of female demons stepped forward.

''My Lady, we have no home.'' said female demon 1

''We were taken a little after we were born.'' said female demon2

''We have never left the caves to know anything upon this world or were to go.'' said female demon 3

''We also have no clan to return to as they were killed.'' said female demon 4

''Do you know a place we may remain until time to leave this world my Lady?'' all five of the demons asked at same time with them on their knees.

Every one watched as Lady Inukameko, Midoriko, Inutaisho, Kouga, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin and Shippo stepped to the side of Kagome without a word. Then they watched as they turned to face her and each nodded their heads once. Then she looked to Sesshomaru and he also nodded his head. Kagome stepped in front of the five demons.

''Yes, But please stand. You have a home with us in the village as it has been agreed upon. You five are now known as rare breeds and since you are. When the time comes you will remain with us in the ancient world. You will be given a home to yourselves and live as you were meant to along with other rare breeds. While others will be returning to the world they belong.'' Said Kagome

All five went back down on their knees crying and hugged upon each other.

''We are going to have a real life.'' they heard one of the female demons say.

''I have announcement to make while all the elders, lords and pack is here together. Lady Kagome and I have agreed to court each other until ready to move forward. If any objects speak now.'' Said Sesshomaru

No one would dare say a word not even the slaves.

''We leave at dawn get some much needed rest everyone.'' Kagome said as she smiled to them.

Everybody went to do as she said. Sesshomaru leaned in to Kagome's ear before she left to go to their camp area to sleep.

''When we return to the village, you and I are going to spend time alone.'' Sesshomaru said as he kissed her neck. Kagome blushed and had shivers run down her back when he spoke softly in her ear. Kagome in return nodded with a smile as she didn't trust her voice at that moment.


	57. Chapter 57

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 57_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Morning came as they were up and getting ready to travel.

''Midoriko and I need to speak to everyone before we all leave, but for now please eat.'' said Kagome

Many lined up in different camping areas where food was being served. Once everyone finished eating, they all gathered around waiting for Kagome and Midoriko to speak.

''Everyone going to the eastern lands, southern lands and northern lands I would like for you to protect each other at all cost. Some of the elves have volunteered to go with each group to make sure everyone makes it home. Those who will be going to the western lands please remain with us. I will need for everyone to remain in groups. If you're in a hurry and able to run fast or can fly then speak to each person in your group. If some lives close or the same direction you're going then please take them with you. Working together is best for everyone, no matter what species you may be. Just remember every one of us has been through plenty already. Let's not make it harder on each other.'' said Midoriko

''I have spoken with the elders, Lords and pack we have agreed the first meeting is to take place ninety days from now. All leaders and above is to come to the meeting at lord Kouga's old wolf den. Most leaders and above knows the location of it. If they do not know the location they will only need to speak with one of the elders or lords of the lands. Please listen and take note, if you see the dragon Yutaka run and hide. You will not be able to fight or defend your selves with him. As no weapons created from earth will do any harm to him so it remains best not to face him.'' Said Kagome

''If no weapons from here can stop him then what can?'' a demon asked

(A slave named Saburo.)

''It is one of the reasons why we are here. Some of us do have weapons outside of earth as well as some from it.'' Said Kagome

''Could we see one of them?'' asked Saburo

''Why do you wish to see one?'' Asked Inutaisho

''The dragon lord had kept raging about a staff. I just wanted to see if that was it. Plus it will show everyone you're not lying and most want to see if it is true. The dragon lord had spoken that the staff could make anybody Immortal.'' Said Saburo

Most in the pack as well as some of the elves and the other lords all looked to each other.

''The dragon lord died for trying to force claim on a female immortal and had taken hold of a weapon that was forbidden to be touched at the same time.'' Lord Daiki said as he was getting a bad feeling with this one demon.

''Immortals such as these are able to kill with or without weapons if they choose to do so. '' Said Lord Yuji

''Oh okay so no weapons than. We're all going to die.'' said Saburo

''Believe what you wish.'' Kagome said

Kagome pulled Takara out of her sleeve. Then everyone watched as Takara went from a dagger to a staff with lighten strikes lashing out. But not touching any one as it was only to give warning to them.

''Look it is real, and I thought the dragon had gone crazy. Hand it over lady.'' said Saburo

''I will give you a warning and to anyone here that tries to touch Takara. You will be killed, no matter if your immortal or not as she is a forbidden weapon not to be handled by others. Only I and my brothers can touch her and only I can use her.'' Said Kagome

''Are you telling us that staff is alive and has a name?'' asked a male human

''Yes, Takara is a part of me as I am part of her.'' Said Kagome

''We had thought it was just a staff with some power that anyone could use.'' said same man

''Lady Kagome and Takara are one of the same and the only two able to change into any form of living being and weapons because she is the guardian. Just as Lady Kagome, lord Inuyasha and lord Kouga are the only heirs to the ancient world. They are also the leading chosen protectors to all other worlds including this one.'' said Inutaisho

''The dragon lord kept claiming it was his so I didn't know.'' said the same man

''Yeah right like I believe you, I don't care who you are lady. I want some of the power of that staff and I know many others here does too RIGHT.'' Said Saburo

All the others stepped away from the demon.

''We are grateful just to be free and alive.'' many of the once slaves said.

Everyone seen her brothers and many others move to her and the rest of the once slaves moved even further away from Saburo.

Kouga and Inuyasha moved and stood on each side of Kagome as Sesshomaru moved and stood in front of her.

Lady Inukameko, Inutaisho, moved and stood on one side of Sesshomaru as Midoriko, Shiro went to the other side of him.

While Rin, Shippo, stood behind Sesshomaru but in front of Kagome.

Sango, Miroku, moved and stood to Inuyasha's outer side.

Shunran, Lady Mayu move and stood to the outer side of Kouga's as the remaining lords and Toran also took their places behind her inclosing Kagome and the children completely within them.

''You're a fool to risk your life and freedom to seek the power of the staff.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Why seek something that does not belong to you and something you cannot use or live to touch.'' Said Midoriko

''Even other immortals would die from touching it.'' Said Inutaisho

''Why has everyone boxed her in then huh?'' asked Saburo

''We are trying to save your life and nobody touches my momma if we can help it.'' Said Shippo

''Your momma.'' said Saburo as he went to laughing.

''That is a good joke kit she is pure, even I can smell it.'' Saburo said

''I may not have given birth. But Shippo is my son just as Rin is my daughter.'' Said Kagome

Nobody noticed Akago in the background as he was freeing Aoi and Ryo from their prison

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Hurry that slave believes that story I told him and they are keeping their eyes on him.'' said Akago

''They said master was dead.'' said Aoi

''He is but Yutaka is now the dragon lord as he was lord Ryura brother. Hell I thought you knew that.'' Said Akago

''Yutaka has always hated me.'' Said Aoi

''Well he is the one who told me to get you both out of here. So it must mean he don't so move it'' said Akago

''Where is he?'' asked Ryo

''He is hidden for now and trying to come up with better plan then lord Ryura did. Since he now knows the girl is immortal. Lord Ryura rushed on trying to claim the girl and she killed him.'' Said Akago

''Ah, so that was why her scent was so strange.'' Said Ryo

''They have kept us far from their talks so we didn't know.'' said Aoi

''Shush get over here so I can fly you two out.'' Akago said as he picked each one up in his arms and flew off.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Saburo what is wrong with you?'' a female demon asked him.

''Akago, told me if I gain the power from the staff I would become immortal.'' said Saburo

''AKAGO! You listened to that dam crazy lying bird. The very same one left us to our deaths in that room. I have told you before not to listen to him. I can't believe you listened to that jerk, you should have known better.'' Said the female demon

''Shut up.'' Saburo said as he jumped at Kagome and the others.

Sesshomaru caught him in midair.

''You are indeed a fool.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Please don't kill him. He is my younger brother and has lost his mind.'' asked the same female demon.

''Shunran, lock him up with the others.'' said Sesshomaru

''Yes Lord Sesshomaru.'' Shunran said as he grabbed the demon by the neck and turned to walk but froze.

''Their gone!'' said Shunran

Everyone looked and seen both prisoners were indeed gone. They walked to the cages.

''Akago, I know his scent anywhere and he was here and we didn't see him.'' said Shunran

''He must have freed them when we were dealing with this moron.'' said Inuyasha

''So he lied and used me.'' Saburo said as he now understood what happened.

''When did you talk to him?'' Asked Kouga

''Late last night, I was still hungry and went to hunt and he gave me some rabbits to eat and he told me about the staff and how to become immortal.'' said Saburo

''Keh, most were chosen to be Immortal by the ancient god. Takara can't make anyone immortal no matter who you are. If she could she would had done it a long time ago before Kagome died the first time.''Said Inuyasha

''I am a fool and I'm sorry for what I had said and done.'' said Saburo

''You are to remain in the cage until we hold trial and cast judgment.'' Said Kouga

Saburo nodded his head and walked in to the cage without a fight and took a seat in it.

''Alright everyone let's go home.'' said Lady Inukameko


	58. Chapter 58

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 58_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Lady Inukameko, when we return to the village and rest i can go with you back to your palace to remove the barrier.'' Kagome said

''There is no need to rush. Inutaisho and I have spoken to each other and have agreed on a few things. We intend to remain with the pack and to give both of his son's time together with him while we are here on earth. I have also missed being away from the palace and out in the real world it has been far too long I have already missed too much.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''As protectors we are allowed to visit every five hundred years and stay for only a period no longer then one hundred years in each world. Unless I am told otherwise even then we are given a deadline to take care of the troubles. Even I have one that is above me and that is the ancient god. I follow what I am asked and what duties I'm given as well as to rule the ancient world with Inuyasha and Kouga.'' Said Kagome

Lady Inukameko smiled at Kagome.

''Well, we will need a place to return to and remain hidden from the world. My palace is the perfect place. Inutaisho has also spoken that you are able to make concealment charms for humans to see us as humans as well. I would like to see what the changes has taken place during the time we were away.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''Yes I can make concealment charms and I agree your palace would be the best place to stay. There are a lot of changes to come, as you know I am from the future and humans will advance in ways none here could even imagine. Some even goes out in space and walks on the moon, study the stars and build great things.'' Said Kagome

''Humans on the moon, I would have never imagined it. Oh I can't wait to see what changes takes place on our return.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''Kagome, do you think we can get more ramen when we return?'' Inuyasha asked as Shippo, Rin and Kouga went to laughing

''Yes, I will also need to stock up on supplies and visit mom, grandfather and Souta. But it will be after a couple days of rest before visiting them. I have some ramen in my room that I had hidden from you so we would have some once we returned. I knew you would be asking for it as soon as we got back.'' Kagome said laughing as the others also joined her in laughing.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''So Yutaka was right they are heading back to where the village once stood.'' Said Akago

''How do you know where the village was? '' Asked Ryo

''I was here when they first started traveling. Aoi sent me to spy on the lord of the west back then.'' Said Akago

''Yeah, I had thought it was strange for the lord of the west to protect a human village and shrine. He was well known to hate humans.'' Said Aoi

''Come lets head back and report. There is nothing else we can do until he figures out what to do next.'' Said Akago

''He may send us back to keep watch over them.'' said Aoi

''Well if he does then we will do as he asked.'' said Ryo

''One of us could stay and keep watching over them.'' said Aoi

''No, Yutaka wants us to remain as a group and watch each other's back.'' said Ryo

''Alright you two come on let's go.'' said Akago

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Momoko, Usage, Yoi, Emiko and Ume, the village is now hidden with fox illusions and most of it is under a barrier. We had to rebuild the village close to where the clinic was located. Don't be alarmed when you feel a barrier it will not harm you unless you plan to do harm to the village.'' Said Sango

''How far are we from the village?'' asked Yoi

''We are a few yards walk from it.'' said Miroku

''Where would we stay in the village and what can we do for work.'' Asked Emiko

''We have an Inn and extra homes built for new comers. They are fire and rot proof up to 20 years. You will share a home next door from me and Sango. A school has been built to teach others on how to read, write, math and more. You may work in the rice fields or with the children or anything you feel comfortable doing as it is your choice on what kind of work you do.'' Said Miroku

''You don't live with the rest of the pack?'' asked Usage

''We have three young children and wanted to protect and work with the school. Kagome's home is outside of the village in Inuyasha's forest and also under a barrier and hidden within it. Even Kouga had a few homes built for times when some in the wolves comes to the village and visits.'' Said Sango

''What about the lord's and the elders?'' Asked Ume

''We will be staying in the Inn as we have homes else were.'' Said lord Yuji

''Lord Sesshomaru and Uncle Kouga have their own rooms with us for times they visit. Mom, Inuyasha, Shippo and I have our own rooms. We have an extra guest room for Lady Inukameko and Lord Inutaisho they can stay in. Lady Midoriko can stay in my room with me.'' Rin said with a big grin.

Kohoku spotted them while he was flying on Kuro.

''Sango'' yelled Kohoku

Everyone stopped and looked up and seen Kohoku flying to them in a rush. Once he was close enough he jumped off Kuro and landed close to Sango and ran to hug her.

''I have been so worried about you and Miroku.'' said Kohoku

''We are okay. Kagome and the others got us out in time and were able to reverse what the dragon lord had done.'' Said Sango

''Ayame has been screaming for Kouga all day. She is about to give birth, Lady Kimi has been with her trying to keep her calm. One of the pups is turned the wrong way and blocking the others from coming out. Lady Kimi has tried to turn the pup but there is no room for her to because she is carrying more than one.'' Said Kohoku

Everyone felt wind and look to see Kouga was no longer with them as he rushed to be with her.

''Oh no!'' said Kagome as she ran to where Ayame was as well.

''Where did Lady Kagome go to?'' Momoko asked as she kept looking around for her.

''She has gone to help Ayame give birth and try to save the pups. Lady Kagome has advance knowledge on birthing and much more.'' Said Midoriko

Lady Inukameko, Rin, Sango, Midoriko also followed Kagome to where Ayame was.

''I will show theses five ladies their new home.'' Said Miroku

''Kohoku show the elders and the lords to the Inn when they are ready.'' Miroku said as Kohoku nodded to him.

''Toran, you're not joining the other females?'' Asked Lord Yuji

''No, I have already spoken with Lady Kagome and we can keep in touch telepathically. I will continue traveling with the remaining demons and humans to where they live and search out any of the armies of the dragon.'' Said Toran

''I and lady Mayu along with a few of the elves and priestess is also joining Toran in the search. Even if she is a chosen protector now she will still need aid in the search.'' Said Shunran

''I and four other elves will remain here. The rest has orders to search out the dragon's location and to spread word about the meeting to other beings as most demons do not know where to locate them. Most have also remained hidden from the world just as we had done so.'' Said Shiro

''That explains why I've never seen an elf until we met or any other beings Lady Kagome spoke about.'' Lady Mayu said with a smile.

''Remain safe'' Inuyasha said as Toran and the other groups left and Inuyasha and the others turned to walk in the village.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Kouga I need you to leave the room. This will be very painful for you to watch on what I'm able to do. But it is the only way to save them and I don't need you going into a rage.'' said Kagome

All the males heard what Kagome said and Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru rushed in and grabbed Kouga forcing him out of the room and holding him back.

Shiro, Lord Daiki and Lord Yuji were guarding the door way to making sure he didn't return to the room. Lady Inukameko and Sango remained beside Ayame. While Rin, Midoriko and Kimi where running in and out gather the things Kagome needed. Once they were done and shut the door the room became very quiet.

''Why is it so quiet in there?'' Kouga asked who was about to break down.

''Stay calm and wait it is all you can do at times like this.'' said Inutaisho

About an hour passed by and still no sound. Then they heard a pup cry out and seen Rin rushing out of the room and rushing back with more cloths in had.

Kouga had tried to follow. But the others had stopped him from going in. Then they heard two more cries after a while Rin walked out and took a seat as did Sango and Lady Inukameko.

''What is going on?'' Kouga asked in a worried and stressful voice.

''Lady Kimi and Lady Midoriko are cleaning the pups and mom is sewing Ayame stomach back up. Mom said, she will be out soon and for you to stay calm and stay out of the room until she talks to you.'' Said Rin

''I have never seen or heard anything like that being done before in all my long years of life.'' said Inukameko

''I would have to agree.'' Said Sango

Kimi walked out of the room and stood beside Inuyasha then Kagome came out behind her.

''Kouga I need to let you know Ayame is fine. But she needs a lot of rest and will be unable to move for a few days. I have good news and bad.'' Said Kagome

''What is the bad news?'' Asked Kouga

''She will not be able to carry any more pups. The reason is there was too much damage done inside due to the pups trying to get out. If it was not for her being Immortal she would had died.'' Said Kagome

Kouga's face turned pale. He asked while he was shaking and spoke with a cracked voice.

''What is the good news?'' Kouga asked

''You have seven beautiful pups that are all healthy and doing very well.'' Said Kagome

''Seven'' Kouga said as he passed out

''I never thought Kouga be the type to pass out.'' Said Sango

''I wouldn't pass out.'' Miroku said as he walked up to them.

''You passed out when the twins were born.'' Sango said as she hit him on the back of his head.

''Ouch...Now i remember it must have slipped my mind.'' Miroku said as he was rubbing the back of his head and the others laughing at him.

''Ayame, is the first she wolf demon in history to have seven pups at once. They carry only three at most.'' said Lady Inukameko

''That would explain why he passed out.'' said Sango

''Kouga wake up. '' Kagome said as she was shaking him when he finely opened his eyes.

''I have seven pups?'' Kouga asked

''Yes and because Ayame is not awake or able to move, I will tell you what the sex of them are. You have four boys and three girls. The eldest boy has your mark of the protectors as well the silver paw symbol on his for head. His marks will be hidden in a few hours and remain hidden until he is ready. The remaining six are mortal wolf demons.'' Said Kagome

''I knew Inuyasha and I are limited on pups. But I was not expecting all mine all at once.'' Said Kouga

''They are ready just please try not to make too much noise Ayame and most of the pups are asleep. '' Midoriko said as she walked out to Kouga. He nodded and both Kouga and Kagome walked in to the room to meet his pups.


	59. Chapter 59

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 59_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

'''I have never been or seen a village or even a city built this way before.'' said Lord Daiki

''Nor have I.'' Lord Yuji said as they looked around.

''I agree'' said both Lady Inukameko and Inutaisho

''After the dragon Yutaka destroyed the village, we had to rebuild it in very different and with Kagome's help this is the outcome of it. This just gives you a tiny idea on what is to come in the future.'' Said Sango

''This has become bigger than a small village.'' Said Lord Daiki

''You have seen what it looks like in the future?'' Lord Yuji asked

''Only a tiny part of it, what you see now is nothing on what it will become in the future.'' Said Sango

''We were not there very long or to visit but only to get help from Lady Kagome's human family. In order to make the necklace's to protect from dark relics, we had needed four with the strongest blood line of holy relic for the spell to have worked. What little we did see was breath taken.'' Said Miroku

''How were you able to travel through time?'' Asked Lord Daiki

''That my friend is something we are not allowed to tell.'' Miroku said with a smile.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome was asleep in her underground water cave with scrolls all around her. Takara was watching over her not far in the corner of the cave. Kagome was tired from the events that took place early that day with Ayame and pups.

Sesshomaru entered the cave quietly as he had seen she was asleep, he was thankful his clothing was also water proof. He had carefully placed the flowers and gift he brought her on the table next to the bed she was laying in. He then proceeding on removing the scrolls off the bed and carefully laid beside her. Kagome then snuggled to him. Sesshomaru was enjoying having her close to him as he removed the lose hair from her face and remained quiet as he was watching her sleep. After a little while she woke up and looked into his eyes and smiled.

''Now this is nice vision and smell to wake up with.'' Kagome said as she smiled

Sesshomaru returned the smile.

''It is pleasing to watch a sleeping angel such as you.'' Sesshomaru said as he ran his hand through her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. Kagome blushed at that comment and the kiss.

''I didn't mean to fall asle…'' Kagome didn't get to finish as he placed his finger over her lip softly.

''Shush, no need to explain. I knew you were tired from today's event and needed rest.'' Said Sesshomaru

''How is it you are able to know?'' Asked Kagome

''I am unsure how to explain.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Try.'' Kagome said

''I can feel it deep within me just as my instance alerts me when you're in trouble.'' Said Sesshomaru

''If you feel it deep within you then it is coming from your soul. But I was unaware your instance alerts you when I'm in trouble.'' Said Kagome

''During the events that took place with Naraku, I had found myself aware of it back then and was also drawn to your location.'' Said Sesshomaru

''That explains on how you knew where to find me, when we were all inside of Naraku and the same for other times.'' Kagome said as he nodded to her.

''Are you able to do the same with others?'' Kagome asked him

''No, nor I know why or how I am able to with you and no other. It remains a puzzle to me.'' Said Sesshomaru

She nodded to him in understanding and then seen the flowers. She reached for one and smelled it.

''Thank you for the flowers their beautiful and I love the smell of them.'' Kagome said as she kissed him.

''I have something for you.'' Sesshomaru said as she looked to him with a puzzled look on her face.

He smirked upon seeing the puzzled look on her face and placed a package into her hands. Kagome opened the package and found a bracelet made of silver and gold intertwined together with diamonds that where shapes of the sun, crescent moons and stars all around it much like charms bracelets.

''Thank you this is beautiful.'' Kagome said as Sesshomaru placed it upon her left wrist.

''There is nothing more beautiful than the beauty within you.'' Sesshomaru said

Kagome blushed at his words. Then he pulled her into his lap and held her as she placed her head upon his chest.

''Rest I will wake you within two hours.'' Sesshomaru said as she nodded and was not long she was back asleep.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Keh where is Kagome when I need her? She has been gone for a while now.'' Asked Inuyasha

''What is it you need?'' asked Kimi

''She told me she had some ramen hidden in her room and I can't find it or her.'' Said Inuyasha

''Mom has gone to one of her hide outs and said not to alert her unless someone was dying or the village was under attack.'' Said Shippo

Inuyasha folded his arms in his chest and took a seat beside Kimi.

''Dam'' Inuyasha said Kimi laughed at him.

''Give her some time. She has not been able to relax or rest until now.'' Said Midoriko

Lady Inukameko, Inutaisho, Lord Daiki, Shiro, Lord Yuji Sango and Miroku walked into the home.

Sango and Miroku looked around the room.

''They are asleep on Lady Kagome's bed. It was the only room me and Jaken could get them to take a nap in.'' Kohoku said laughing.

Sango and Miroku both rushed out of the sitting room headed to Kagome bedroom.

''This is a very nice and large home.'' Said Lord Daiki

''The village, Lord Kouga and the rest of the wolves built it for Lady Kagome. It has seven bedrooms, a medical room, two bathing areas one is of them is in Lady Kagome's room, a study, dining room, and a kitchen to cook in.'' said Kohoku

''But it will not last forever over time another home will be in its place.'' said Rin

''I'm guessing you had also been to the future?'' Asked Lord Yuji

''Yes, it is where Kohoku and I stayed at, while mom and the others traveled.'' Said Rin

''You're welcome to take a look around.'' said Shippo

''Just keep in mind some of the stuff you may see is not from this time period.'' Said Inuyasha

''Mom is going to shrink the home with everything inside it and take it with us when we go to the ancient world. She said we have a very large palace there. But she wants to place the home at another location as a retreat and because we can't leave it or everything that is not meant to be here.'' Said Shippo

''Would love for her to do that with my palace. I have a feeling once everyone leaves to where they belong it will be destroyed.'' Lord Yuji said laughing.

''No, I had planned on speaking with you and Lord Daiki and the other lords and ladies of other beings about them.'' Kagome said as she and Lord Sesshomaru walked into the home.

''Hey, where did you hide the ramen?'' asked Inuyasha

Kagome and a few others laughed.

''Did you look in the bathroom pantry behind the towels?'' asked Kagome

''No'' Inuyasha said as he rushed out of the sitting area to her room.

''What was it you wanted to speak about?'' asked Lord Yuji

''In the demon as well as a few other worlds there are no lords or ladies. If I remember right they have a system close to what the humans will have later in time. They will vote on who is in charge and run things for a demon it is every one thousand years. Once a thousand years is up the people can revote the same one or different one to take his or her place until time to vote again. But once you are in the demon world we can place the home in a location where you and others may live. Just keep in mind you will not be a lord there, your palace to them is just another home. Most that have large homes much like your palace and have large families or their tribes lives together with them. ''Said Kagome

''I understand and would be grateful if you could shrink it before we leave as I do not wish to start from scratch.'' Said Lord Yuji

''I will on one conduction.'' said Kagome

''What is it?'' asked Lord Yuji

''I would like to shrink all four of the inner cities from the north, south, east and west so others may have homes, the four cities will be placed in an area together but yet apart. I will add apartment homes to each city as well as enlarge the current homes so clans may live together. This will be done before I shrink the cities. This will help with the adjustment on moving from one world to another. Lady Inukameko's palace will remain where it is. But I will shrink the remaining three palaces. The northern palace I would like to use as a headquarters for times when we visit the demon world. During times we are absent, a spell will be placed upon it to protect it and to keep others out of it during times we are not there. All three of the palaces will be placed in the center of all four cities with a lake around all three palaces. This tells other demons that already live in the demon world that the homes are off limits to every one other than the owners and their families.'' Said Kagome

Lady Inukameko, Lord Daiki and Yuji looked to each other and then back to Kagome.

''I agree with the terms.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''I also agree with the terms'' said Lord Daiki

''I agree with the terms.'' Said Lord Yuji

''Thank you, Shiro the world of the elves still runs by lords and ladies.'' Said Kagome

''Father is the lord of all elves on earth. His brother is the lord in the world of the elves. They have remained in contact using a magic mirror that my sister Chiyo created before she was killed. They have been preparing all the elves for your return and what is to come since then. As the words of my sister Chiyo once said remain true and believe and you will be rewarded in time. The elven cites will also be shrunk and taken to the elven world. My uncle has already cleared areas for the cities to be placed upon. In the elven world there is only one palace that is for all royal families to live in. My father wishes to give you his palace so you may have home as a retreat in the ancient world.'' said Shiro

''Thank you!'' Said Kagome

''AUNT GOME'' yelled the twins as they were running to her and jumped into her lap.

''Uncle Yasha woke us up aunt Gome.'' said one of them

''We wanted to sleep on your bed cus we missed you aunty Gome.'' Said the other one as they were hugging her

Kagome laughed.

''I missed you to little ones.'' Kagome said as Sango walked into the room holding her son due to him still being sleepy some that is until he spotted Kagome. He seen Kagome and Sango had almost dropped him as he was trying to get to Kagome.

''Kagome!'' said Sango as Kagome looked and seen him trying to get to her. Kagome sat the girls down and walked over to Sango. She then took him into her arms and he went to trying to hug her.

''Love gome.'' said the tiny boy

''Aw that is cute he missed his aunt Kagome.'' said Kimi

Midoriko looked to the boy and then to Miroku and spoke.

''You do know he has relic as well and will need training.'' said Midoriko

''Yes, we found that out when he zapped Inuyasha a little after he was born.'' Miroku said laughing at the memory of it.

''AH SHIT THAT'S HOT.'' They all heard Inuyasha yell out from the kitchen

''Uncle Yasha said bad word aunt Gome.'' both the twins said at same time.

''I don't think he meant to say it.'' Said Kimi

''He probable burned his tong again trying to eat his ramen while it was too hot.'' Shippo said laughing as did some of the others.

''I'll get started on dinner before he gets full off from just ramen.'' Said Kimi

''I'll help you. Lady Kagome, you and Sango relax tonight.'' said Midoriko

''Thank you both.'' said Kagome and Sango

''What are we going to do about the dragon Yutaka?'' asked Inutaisho

''We keep searching for him, but I have a feeling he will come to us.'' Sango said as she and Rin, Shippo where playing with the twins and baby.

''He knew to come back to this area where the village once was and when he couldn't find the village he tried to burn the whole forest down. It was then when Sango came out of hiding to put the fire out before it reached the village.'' Said Miroku

''He could smell us but couldn't find the village'' said Sango

''Now I know why part of the forest looked as it was burned. I'll need Inuyasha and Kouga to help me place fire barriers around the forest to prevent it from happening again. The spell for it only works while we are here in this world. So it will not interfere with this world.'' said Kagome

''Dinner is ready'' said Kimi

''We can talk more in the morning let's enjoy dinner and rest.'' Lady Inukameko said as they all nodded in agreement.


	60. Chapter 60

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 60_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Lady Kagome, may I ask how things are done in the world of the ancient and what about your home there?'' asked Lord Daiki

''It is ruled close to how the elves rule theirs in a way. I and my brothers are to rule as equals. We are also the only ruling Lords and Lady and forever will be.'' Said Kagome

''What does the palace look like?'' asked lord Daiki

''The silver palace was built by the ancient god and it is seven times larger than Japan itself. The palace is in a shape of a giant silver crest moon. It has three levels above ground with two levels below ground, the lower two levels is known as the black crest moon. The one level below ground is where extra weapons and among other things is located as well as hidden passes that leads outside of the palace. The lowest level is only for me, Kouga and Inuyasha and is off limits to any other even our mates and children the area is spell bounded as well. The palace was created for all three of us and all of the chosen protectors, a few chosen guardians and the immortals that are chosen councils they are to help keep law and order during times when needed as well as other duties. All areas are large such as the rooms and doors as well as windows, for an example if Lady Inukameko wishes to roam the palace in her beast form she would be able to and still have room for another to walk beside her.'' Kagome said

''What about troops and guards, servants and healers? Where do they stay at?'' asked lord Yuki

''They are located on the first upper level throughout palace except the center area as it is a meeting area as well as a few other areas such as war offices and more. The second level is for immortals that are chosen councils, chosen guardians and guests there is also a very large ball room in the center of the second level as well as two large libraries on each side of the ball room and a few other rooms. The top level is for me, Kouga and Inuyasha as well as the rest of chosen protectors and our families. There is also another very large library with three study office areas for the leading protectors and their mates.'' Said Kagome

''What about school area and training areas?'' asked Shiro

''They are located outside of the palace in the center of the crested moon palace is two large domes though it is a lot smaller than the palace both is still large as well. But they are the shape of a large round sun. One is a school for all the children that live within the palace to learn. Inside the school are also areas for teachers and trainers to live within the school. In the center of the school is a large open playground area in the center of it. The other dome is a large dojo as well as an arena both is protected and spelled bounded. It is a permanent home for all of us. Even if the chosen protectors have duties in other worlds it will and forever be their home.'' said Kagome

''What about areas for a garden and things as such?'' asked lord Daiki

''There are mountains around, some with hidden passages and caves as well as forests around not including the sea. There are also waterfalls and freshwater lakes all around area and some are within the palace grounds, the gardens, forest and so forth are between both palace and around the school as well as in front of the palace. Outside the palace grounds is more forest and rivers outside of it is the city. There is only one city in the ancient world and it is 30 times larger than the palace. The land itself is in the middle of the sea. There are three different islands that are created for me, Kouga and Kagome to use as a retreat island.'' Said Inuyasha

''The city is also a shape of a giant double crest moons a very large one that can be seen even from the second and third upper levels of the palace. The outer crest moon city which is the largest part is only for homes. The inner crest moon city is a school, clinic, playground, parks, training areas as well as shops for trade and so forth. In the center of the crest double moon city is a large garden with sitting areas and ponds though out as well as three very large shaped building located in the center of it. The one in the center is a star shape and it is the meeting area for all of us and the people of the city. The other two large buildings is located on each side of the star building one is in the shape of a paw print the other a flame. The paw one is for more troops and guards to live and train in and a prison area if the need is called for it. The flame is where the remaining troops and black smiths live as well as make and store weapons for the troops. They are there to protect the city and the people with in it as well to help keep order within the city. People are able to roam the lands other than the palace ground. Outside of the city are farm lands as well as more forest, rivers, lakes, as well as more mountain areas. They are not allowed to build homes outside of the city due to wild life as well as for those who live off the land itself.'' Kouga said

''That is a very large palace and city. What about the rare breeds, mix breeds and the others if they become larger groups?'' asked Lord Yuji

''The ancient world is to protect life of all species until they become larger in numbers. When ready they are to be placed in the world they belong as new ones will enter the ancient world to continue the cycle.'' said Kagome

''But you have been away so long what if they had taken over your palace or build more?'' asked Lord Yuji

''The palace is under protection and the ancient god would destroy any other palace created there as it is not allowed to be no other. Only others that is aloud are the ones we place on the islands as a retreat.'' said Inuyasha

''What about the other immortals? Those had said to be gods?'' Shiro asked

''The ones that claimed it were warned twice. But the third time when they didn't listen they were destroyed. The first warning was by voice the second warning had cost them to never have children. No immortal is allowed to claim to be one not even I.'' Said Kouga

''Good morning'' Midoriko said as she walked in the sitting area.

''Good morning '' said Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga, lord Daiki, Lord Yuji and Shiro.

''You're up early.'' Said Midoriko

''Ayame was unable to feed all seven of the pups and they didn't know what to do. Kouga woke me asking if I could help. I asked around for any mothers who could help feed them and I was able to find a couple of mothers who was willing to help. They still produced milk but their pups no longer had need for it. All of the wolves are still in shock for Ayame to have seven pups at once and willing to help her in any way they can. They know she would have a hard time feeding all seven.'' said Kagome

Lady Inukameko, Inutaisho Kimi as well as Lord Sesshomaru walked in to the sitting area.

''Something I have been wandering about, what reasons for the ancient world to have armies?'' asked Daiki

''There are others who wish to destroy the ancient world and other worlds it is the main reason for the protectors and more.'' Said Kouga

''What others?'' asked lord Yuki

''That story is for another time, Rin and Shippo will be awake soon and I'll make breakfast for everyone. AhUn is already waiting at the kitchen window for his wheat's.'' Kagome said as she smiled and stood up to go in the kitchen.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''They had returned to where the village once was. The strange thing was there is no sign that the village was rebuilt.'' Said Ryo

''We could smell humans, but unable to locate them unless they are hidden in the forest.'' said Aoi

''We couldn't risk getting closer without being seen to find out.'' Said Akago

''It was the same way, when I had grabbed those two humans. I was able to smell many but not find. I'm still puzzled on how they were able to get on the island unseen.'' Said Yutaka

''Can't we invade the area with low level demons to draw them out?'' asked Aoi

''No, I had burned much of the forest last time I was there. Only those two humans came out as did the wolfs.'' said Yutaka

''I had always thought wolf demons eat humans.'' Said Ryo

''Not those wolves.'' said Aoi

''How do we kill immortals?'' asked Ryo

''I'm unsure.'' said Yutaka

''There was a story I remembered from when I was a young chick. In the story it was said if you cut an immortals head off they would die and you would gain what powers they held. But I am unsure if it is true or not.'' Said Akago

''Well when we go into battle, I'll check and see if it is true.'' Said Aoi

''Keep dreaming on the illusion you're able to gain power must less cut someone head off.'' Said Ryo

''THAT'S IT.'' yelled Yutaka

''What?'' Asked Akago

''They remain hidden with the use of illusions, it has to be the way they got on to the island unseen and for the village to remain hidden.'' said Yutaka

''Well let's go kill them.'' said Aoi

''No, let them remain thinking they are safe and when ready we catch them unsuspected of it. I am still doing research on how to kill immortals. Demons and humans are easy to kill. But the elves can be a little harder the only way to kill them is to cut off their wings and they rarely show them.'' said Yutaka

''We would need a very large army to take them on or wait until they think it is safe and then attack.'' Said Akago

''Leave them be for now. Prepare to travel we will head to another country. Play with the other lords and ladies heads about the staff and gather more information along the way. There greed for power alone will lead them to war with each other just to try to gain the power of it.'' Said Yutaka

''Yes sir.'' Ryo, Aoi, and Akago said at same time.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Well if he was able to smell the humans then he will soon figure out it the village is hidden and try to burn it out.'' Said Inutaisho

''Why don't we move the humans and ones unable to fight to Kouga's new wolf den?'' Asked Lord Daiki

''Ayame can't move from bed for another day or two and most of her pups are not immortals and she is unable to have any more.'' Said Kimi

''KAGOME, KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU?'' Souta yelled as he ran in the house.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him as Kagome ran to Souta.

''Calm down and tell me what is wrong Souta?'' asked Kagome

''It's grandpa he is in the hospital and they said he may not make it. He has been asking for you since he became sick. I came here a few days ago to get you and no one was here. I couldn't find the village either.'' Souta said as he had tears run down his face.

''Wait for me'' Kagome said and then turned to the others.

''I need to go and I'll be back when I can. If you need me send Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippo or Rin they are the only ones that can pass through to the future without use of other means.'' Kagome said as she rushed to her room to gather a bag and both Kagome and Souta ran out the door.

''Who was that?'' asked Lord Yuji

''That was mom's younger brother. Souta'' said Shippo

''From the human family Lady Kagome had spoken about?'' asked Lord Daiki

''Yeah'' said Shippo

''He is also a chosen protector and when the time comes one of his duties is to help protect the humans. But he has no idea on it and none not even Kagome is allowed to tell the kid until we return in five hundred years and he is ready.'' said Inuyasha

''What is a hospital?'' asked Shiro

''It is a large and tall building and it is a place where the sick goes and more.'' said Inuyasha

Everyone who has not already seen it or photos had their eyes widen. Rin ran in Kagome bedroom and came out with some photo albums.

''If you want to see what the future looks like, Mom has some photos of a small part of it.'' Rin said as she handing them the albums to look at.

''Human's really do advance more than any would have thought of.'' Lady Inukameko said as she was looking at some of the photos along with the others.

''Indeed'' Said Sesshomaru


	61. Chapter 61

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 61_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Kagome hugged her mother and then walked over to the hospital bed.

''Hey grandpa.'' said Kagome

''My little Kagome.'' grandpa said as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he seen her.

''How do you feel grandpa?'' Asked Kagome

''Theses old bones are strong enough to ride on a rollercoaster.'' Said grandpa

''Grandpa'' Said Kagome

''Kagome the time is coming for me to rejoin with your grandmother. I love you and Souta more than words can say and I know in my heart you and Souta will forever live on and it fills me with joy and peace.'' said grandpa

Kagome looked to her grandfather and then turned to Souta. She had caught his hidden words but was not able to talk unless Souta was not around.

''Souta can you bring grandpa some Ice for his water and see if they would bring him some soup?'' asked Kagome

He nodded and after Souta left the room Kagome's mother went to the door to keep watch for Souta.

''Both of you have known about me and Souta?'' asked Kagome

''Yes'' said Kagome's mother

''We knew you were not allowed to tell us or Souta. The information has been passed down through the family as a well-kept secret since Rin and Kohoku's sons and theirs after all the way down to me and your father. Even we were not allowed to tell you until now.'' Said Kagome's grandpa

''We have always known, your father and I knew we gave life to the chosen before you were born as it was told to us in our dreams. Just as we knew about the jewel, we could see it glow within you after you were born. We were forbidden to tell you anything as it was something you had to learn and do yourself. We had been prepared for you to time travel, the battle with Naraku and you being reborn since then without you knowing.'' said Kagome's mother as tears started to form under Kagome's eyes.

''I do not wish for you or Souta to be saddened when it is time for us to depart from this world. We love you and we will always be watching over you both and in your hearts. We know you have the power to bring back the dead, but you know just as we do the heavens sword will not work on those whose time has come.'' Kagome's grandpa

Kagome was now crying. But she had heard all they had said and nodded her head and understood though she knew he spoke the truth it was still painful to see a loved one go.

Kagome's mother walked back to her.

''Kagome you're strong in heart, soul, and mind. You were born with a great reasonability and destined to do great things in life as you were always meant to do.'' Kagome's mother as she hugged Kagome and Souta entered the room.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Inuyasha became very quiet and walked to the window and was looking out like he was in a trance. When Kimi noticed and she asked was he alright everyone looked to him as she did.

''Are you alright Inuyasha?'' Asked Kimi

''Kagome will soon need all of us.'' Inuyasha said in a soft but sadden voice.

''I agree.'' Kouga said as he walked in to the home.

''Why? What is wrong?'' asked Lady Inukameko

''The heavens will soon call her grandfather's soul and she will need our support and the portal to her world will be close in two weeks.'' Said Kouga

''How are you both able to know what is going to happen?'' asked Lord Yuji

Inuyasha and Kouga both looked to him and then turned to the window.

''It is a question that must remain unanswered.'' Kouga said as he was looking out the window with Inuyasha.

Lord Yuji nodded in understanding.

''Well if he dies can't she just visit him in the heavens?'' asked Lord Daiki

''No, when Kagome goes to the heavens for visits or to help take care of trouble. Her family that has not already been reborn must remain hidden, if they do not their souls will be destroyed. It is the same rule for all who is an Immortal and have family member that enter the gates of heaven. Immortals are meant to continue with life without them just as mortals are.'' Said Midoriko

''Where is Lord Sesshomaru?'' Kouga asked wanting to change the subject.

''He had a few ideas and has gone to check the outer area of the forest and village with a few others. '' Said Lady Inukameko

Everyone in the room seen and watched as Kouga, Inuyasha, Midoriko and Rin glowed a light golden color around their bodies and they bowed their heads. Once the golden light disappeared some went to asking what happened.

''What just happened?'' asked Shiro

''Kagome's grandfather just passed away and joined the heavens.'' said Inuyasha

''He had spoken to us and said Kagome is very upset about his depart from the living. He asked for us to take care of her.'' Kouga said as he looked to Rin and Midoriko.

Rin and Midoriko both were in tears and holding each other which had some wondering.

''Why did Midoriko and Rin glow and why are they crying as well?'' asked lord Daiki

''It is not easy to explain nor the place and time for it.'' Inutaisho said

The others didn't know the reasons but Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho did as they knew the whole story behind all three of the females. Kouga and Inuyasha walked to both of them and they started crying even more on to their shoulders.

Soon Sesshomaru walked in to the home and Rin ran to him crying. Sesshomaru held her until she stopped then he spoke.

''Where is Kagome?'' Sesshomaru asked

''I guess you to were told like they them?'' asked lord Daiki as he pointed to Inuyasha and Kouga

Sesshomaru nodded and looked to Inuyasha.

''I can take you to her.'' Inuyasha said

Rin stopped Inuyasha where he stood and spoke in a cracking voice.

''I will take you to her lord Sesshomaru. Uncle Yasha you stay her in case something happens.'' Rin said as tears started to run down her face once again.

Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho understood why Rin wanted to go as she had met and spent time with them.

Inuyasha nodded his head and taken his place next to Midoriko with Kouga on the other side of her trying to get her to calm down a little.

''Alright, we will visit later then.'' said Inuyasha

''Lord Sesshomaru you will need this, it will hide your true form and you will look human to others but not to Kagome or her family.'' Miroku said as he handed him a charm necklace and he nodded in thanks to him and then he and Rin left.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Yutaka, can we please land somewhere? Ryo is not a light demon to carry around while flying for long periods of time.'' Said Akago

''You better not be calling me fat or I will make you regret it.'' Said Ryo

''No I'm just not as strong as Yutaka and Aoi is light as a feather because she's a female and you're a male with a lot of muscles.'' Said Akago

''Shut up.'' Yutaka said as he went to land.

There were many Sasquatch ran to them ready to kill them if they moved to much as the leader walked out.

''What are you doing in my forest?'' The leader of the Sasquatch name was Ken asked as he walked up to them.

''We are not from here but only passing through. We came from another country in search of aid to gain great power of a staff. It is told an immortal being holds it and if killed or mate you will gain her power.'' Said Yutaka

''The only way to gain any power from a female immortal is for her to willing mate you. If forced you would be killed.'' Ken said laughing at the dragon

''How do you kill one? '' Asked Aoi

''There has been stories of cutting their heads off but even then you don't gain their powers. But there is also another story that was passed down as a warning to us. That there is to be Immortals that are unlike the others and are unable to be killed unless you're a god they are called the chosen protectors. But there was no proof they were real.'' Said Ken

''Everybody is able to die even immortals.'' said Ryo

''You may head north and speak with the lord of the lands. He may know more than I do. I'm just a simple leader of my clan.'' Said Ken

''Thanks'' said Akago

''Let's go.'' said Yutaka

Once they all left the leader turned to his clan and spoke.

''They are fools to go after an immortal being even more so to go after the chosen protectors.'' Said Ken

''Then why tell them there was no proof they were real?'' asked one of his clans men.

''There was no proof until now. That was not a normal dragon demon. The story of the chosen protectors also had spoken of a dragon that was not a demon such as that one. He also searches out the forbidden staff. That is all the proof I need now prepare everyone we will travel and spread word that the story of the dragon and the forbidden staff and guardian are true. We are soon to return to the worlds we all belong to.'' said Ken

''Where do we go to first?'' said one of his men

''We will first speak with the Cynocephalus, Pegasus, Phoenix's, Pixies, Fairy's and the Dwarfs. I'm not sure where to find the remaining beings. Most went in to hiding after they were told of the warning there are some who didn't know or didn't listen to it. ''Said Ken

''Then what are we to do? Wait?'' asked another

''We are to gather all of our kind from all over the world and spread word to others along the way. It was said, that everyone who is not human must be out of this world within one hundred years or less after the guardian has appeared. If not, the ones that remain here will die from humans or the unknown. I would like to leave from here before that time comes.'' said Ken

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Rin and Sesshomaru walked in to Kagome's family home and looked around Rin spotted Kagome on the living room floor curled up in a ball. Rin tried to run to Kagome But was stopped by Kagome's mother. She had seen Rin when she was walking from down the stairs to the living room and knew what Rin was fixing to do and caught her before she could.

''I just got Souta asleep and seen Kagome was asleep as well, but I'm not able to pick her up.'' said Kagome's mother in a whisper

Rin nodded her head and hugged Kagome's mother and started to cry once again.

''Shush…it is alright my dear Rin don't be saddened. (She pulled Rins face up so they could see each other and wiped the tears off her faces)… Also, I like to thank you.'' Kagome's mother said

Rin stopped crying and held a puzzled look on her face because of what Kagome's mother had said. Sesshomaru was listening but he remained quiet as he walked over to Kagome and placed her in his lap.

''Rin, you gave warning of what's to come to your children and it was passed down to each family member all the way down to Kagome's father as a well-kept secret. It had prepared us for everything and gave us more understanding on what was to come.'' Kagome's mother said as she and Rin taken a seat on the sofa.

''I did I mean I do?'' Rin asked

''Yes, we had always known about Kagome being the chosen and the time travel, the battle and death of Naraku and Kagome's rebirth as the guardian. We have also known about Souta , even if he does not yet. Just as I know the portal in the well will be close in two weeks. We will not be able to see each other again until later in time and when Souta is ready.'' Kagome's mother said

Kagome's mother looked around and seen Kagome in Sesshomaru lap. She then whispered in Rins ear asking was he the one Rin had spoken about. Rin nodded.

''Lord Sesshomaru, could you place Kagome in her old room and in bed so we may talk. Rin could you show him which room while I make some tea in the kitchen?'' Kagome's mother asked

''Yes grandma.'' said Rin as she waved for Sesshomaru to follow her.

Sesshomaru nodded to her and stood up following Rin to Kagome's old room. When Sesshomaru and Rin returned down stairs Rin took his hand for him to go with her into the kitchen. That night Sesshomaru, Rin and Kagome's mother spent the rest of the day and night talking.


	62. Chapter 62

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 62_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Rin and Sesshomaru had spent the whole two weeks with Kagome, her mother and younger brother without returning back to the feudal era. While Inuyasha, Kouga and even Shippo visited each day. When they did visit them they would all go touring and shopping together and never left each other's side.

Kagome's mother had found and gave Kagome a stack of books with photos that had different items such as king size beds, baby supplies, medical supplies, and more. She had also found spells that would bring whatever item was in the books to life and copy it when needed. Kagome's mother had also found a spell to protect the beds and other items from breaking or wearing out.

Each day Kagome would shrink everything they had bought to the size of her hand and place it inside her bag. Including the things Kagome's grandfather, father and mother had in a hidden storage room.

The storage room held many different things like books, scrolls, letters that were addressed to Kagome, Rin a few for Souta and the others. They were things that were handed down through time from Rin's and Sango's children and their children's children all the way to current time. There were a few letters from the villagers of that time period that had known Kagome and the others. All of it was meant for Kagome to take with her to the ancient world and had also been under a spell to protect it from aging and not to be opened until then.

They had also bought Ayame a lot of baby bottles and powdered milk for the pups. One of the mothers had stopped producing milk and they were not sure when the other mother may stop as well. So they gathered as much powdered milk as they could until Kagome returned and can copy the items.

Then the time came for them to say their good byes and they all had jumped through the well and back in the feudal era. As they were landing next to the well Kagome saw both of the Lords and some of the elves, all of the villager's, clan and pack members standing all around the well.

They were there to welcome her back and to show support. Then all at once everyone saw a beam of blue light shoot in to the sky coming out of the well until it faded. Informing everyone the well was now closed.

Both Rin and Kagome fell to their knees and broke down crying, it was already hard knowing but seeing it made it even more real to them. Sesshomaru held and picked up Kagome while Inuyasha done the same with Rin and walked back home. No one would say a word as all knew about the loss of her grandfather and the sacrifice both Rin and Kagome had just gone through and the reasons behind it. #~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

A week later they had visitors.

''We are not here to start any trouble we're just trying to gather the remaining Sasquatch and spread word about the guardian has returned.'' Said Ken

Kouga grinned and sent his wolves back in to the village.

''Welcome, if you will follow me and let us talk on the way.'' Kouga said to Ken as he and the other Sasquatch's followed him.

''Where are we going?'' asked Ken

''We are headed to see my brother and sister and the other chosen protectors as well as others.

Ken stopped and looked to Kouga.

''You mean you are one of them and your all here?'' Ken asked in a shocked voice.

''My sister, brother and I are the leading protectors just as our sister is the guardian. Can I ask how you came about the area?'' Asked Kouga

''A dragon appeared in my forest a few weeks ago. We are not from this country, but we are going around the world informing others of the return of the guardian and gather our kind on the way. I had no idea you we're all here.'' Said Ken

Kouga could smell he had been speaking truth the whole time.

''So that is where he went. The coward flew in to another country. What did he say?'' asked Kouga

''He was trying to find information on how to kill immortals. He had three others with him one was a bird demon and the other male looked to be a pig demon and I'm not sure what the female demon is. The female held a look that was a mixed demon breed.'' said Ken

''That would be Akago, Ryo and Aoi the late dragon lords play things.'' said Kouga

''The Late dragon lord, I had thought there was only one.'' Said Ken

''No there were two of them, their brothers. The one named Yutaka was the youngest of both and had remained hidden when the spell was casted on his brother long ago. This time the dragon lord died from trying to force claim on my sister and at the same time touched the forbidden staff called Takara. Now Yutaka is following his brothers footsteps and wants revenge.'' said Kouga

''The stories of the past we're true then. But it was also said no weapon created from this world could kill the dragon is that also true?'' asked Ken

''Yes, Oh and don't be alarmed, but we will soon pass through a barrier. It will not harm you unless you intend to harm to us or the village that is also hidden close by.'' Kouga said as he informed Kagome and the others telepathically on the new comers and what he was told.

Once inside the barrier Ken and the other Sasquatch could see Kagome's home as well as everyone standing in front of it. They looked at Kagome and they saw the same two tails Kouga had, but different in color and the same ancient markings on her arms as they also did when they saw Inuyasha standing beside her. They knew then they were brothers and sister. They had also seen the odd stripes on their faces as well as a few others that had it.

''The odd stripes on your faces what do they mean?'' asked Ken

''It is the mark of the chosen protectors. All that are chosen will have them, the females are able to hide their marks but the children's mark is kept hidden until they are ready. The color or colors varies as do the numbers with them but one black stripe is always intertwined together with the color or colors.'' Kouga said as they got closer to the others.

Everyone looked at the all of the Sasquatch's as they were walking to them. No one had ever seen them before besides Kagome and the elves.

''Welcome Sasquatch's, my name is Kagome.'' said Kagome

''My Lady, It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ken '' Ken said as he and all of the Sasquatch's went to one knee kneeling down to her.

''Please stand there is no need to kneel.'' Kagome said

Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga stood beside each other and held their hands out. They all watched and then saw all three glowing then seen something appeared in their hands.

''Ken, I like to thank you for your help on letting others know about us. In return I like for you take this with you.'' Kagome said as she handed him a necklace.

''My lady what is the necklace for?'' asked Ken

''It is made for the Sasquatch species only. It is to teleport you to each country all over the world, each member must be holding hands along with yours for it to work. Once you have gathered your kind and it will teleport you to the world you belong. It will destroy it self once it has been done. If some does not listen then keep moving no need for battle. Your species is getting close to becoming rare breeds and you will need to stop the killing between yourselves and with others.'' Said Kagome

All of the Sasquatch species had heard what she said and kneeled once again.

''Agreed.'' all said at once then stood up and done as told and soon was teleport out of the area.

''I have never seen that kind of creature before.'' Said Shippo

''There called Sasquatch or in my time period they are known in some areas across the world as Bigfoot or other odd names.'' said Kagome

''What about homes?'' Asked Rin

''Sasquatch's don't live in homes. They live off the land in forests, mountains and a few other places. They have tried to remain hidden, but due to others taking their way of living away. Some humans have seen them and they are running out of places to hide and live.'' Said Kagome

''Keh, let just hope the other species are just as easy.'' Said Inuyasha

''The main ones we will have trouble with are sirens, hell demons, vampires, other than the dragon and even some demons. Then you have a few who don't want to leave earth period no matter what it would cost them.'' Said Kagome

Kagome looked to the forest.

''I know your there don't be shy, they will not hurt you.'' Said Kagome

Everyone except Kouga and Inuyasha went to looking around trying to see who she was talking to. Then they all saw two beautiful four legged creatures one with wings where the other had a horn. They had also seen many pixies and fairy's flying around.

''Welcome Lord Pegasus, Lady Unicorn, Pixies and fairies'' said Kagome

''Guardian, how you fair my lady?'' asked Pegasus

''I am doing well and it has been a very long time seeing each other.'' Kagome said as she smiled to them

''Yes my lady indeed it has been far too long.'' said Pegasus

''We have missed you very much my lady.'' Said Unicorn

''I have you as well.'' Kagome said as everyone watched Kagome walk and hugged both Lord Pegasus, Lady Unicorn around their necks as the leaned their heads as to hug her back. Kagome looked to the Pixies and fairies and spoke.

''Pixies and fairy's we can help send you to where the rest of your kind has remained hidden. My brothers and I can give you something like we did for the Sasquatch's. Once all are together it will teleport all of you and since you both share the same world it will only work if all of you are together.'' Said Kagome

The leading fairy and Pixie flew up to Kagome so she could hear them better. Kouga walked up to them and stood beside Kagome.

''We will do as asked my lady'' they both said Kouga handed one a tiny necklace.

''I'm thankful you came out of hiding. I was afraid of dropping this tiny thing.'' Kouga said laughing.

''Pegasus, Unicorn I will send you both home to the ancient world so you may be reunited with your mates and family.'' Said Kagome

''Thank you '' said both Pegasus and Unicorn.

Kagome move to the side and spoke.

''Takara send them home by the power of the ancient god.'' Kagome said

Everyone watched as Takara and Kagome's ancient marks glowed and flew off her body and circled both Lord Pegasus, Lady Unicorn until they disappeared within a flash of light. They had seen Kagome ancient markings were back on her.

''How did you send them back without your brothers?'' asked lord Yuki

''They are immortal beings of the ancient world and it is also their home. I am also unable to answer your question at this time as there are reasons for it.'' Kagome said as she walked back in to the home.

Everyone looked to each other and it was Inukameko that spoke to break the quietness.

''Today has been eventful.'' Lady Inukameko said laughing.

''I agree, let's go in and rest.'' Inutaisho said as they all nodded and walked in to the home to sleep.


	63. Chapter 63

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 63_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Yutaka, everybody we have spoken to has said to cut off the immortal heads. We need to build an army again.'' Said Akago

''Word is spreading about the power of that staff. Now we will go across the seas and spread the word there. The hells demons had already agreed to help. The only payment they wanted was all of the human souls which I had gladly agreed with.'' Said Yutaka

''What was it the vampires asked for then?'' asked Aoi

''They want the blood of humans. I don't like them much to be honest. We will gather everyone we can before going into battle with them. I had wished my brother would have traveled across this world. He would have already taken it over after finding our new alleys.'' Said Yutaka

''Yeah, I didn't know there were so many different species. Thanks for the new pet dragon now we are able to travel faster.'' Said Ryo

''Is there a way to bring master back from the dead? I miss him.'' Aoi asked while she was eating odd things including dirt.

''The witch is now dead and I know no other.'' Said Yutaka

''You're a strange female'' said Akago

''What does the mean?'' Aoi asked in an anger tone.

''Akago leave Aoi alone, she is carrying my brother's offspring and has been craving odd things to eat.'' Said Yutaka

''I thought dragons lay eggs and took years to hatch.'' Said Ryo

''How do you know? '' Asked Akago

''I can smell them and there are two inside her a male and female. Aoi is the first outside of our kind to ever create and they could stay inside her for years for all I know. It is the reason my brother kept her close to him the last few weeks before he was killed. He knew about them and had no idea what to expect from it nor do I. They are his first and last offspring.'' Yutaka said but the last part was more to his self then to them.

''Shouldn't she be hidden in a safe place?'' asked Akago

''No, I would only follow and there is no safe place anymore. I don't want to be alone and I don't know anything about dragon young much less half dragons. You forget Yutaka is now the last of his kind no way in hell you're going to drop me off somewhere.'' Said Aoi

''Aoi is to stay with one of us at all times no one knows what to expect from it. Even if she doesn't look like she is carrying. But in order for me to smell the sex of the offspring, they would have to be growing faster than a normal dragon.'' Said Yutaka

''Well that explains why he made me stay with her in the safe room.'' Said Ryo

''Well sir, we are ready when you are.'' Said Akago

''Alright, let's go make trouble and gather more alleys.'' Yutaka said with a grin.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Word has been spreading faster than we had thought.'' Said Inuyasha

''The ones that have been coming to us, are the ones from another country and are creatures most of us have never seen before. They were not told about the meeting and only found out when they spoke with the dragon or when others that had spread word about the guardians return.'' said Lord Yuji

''I liked those cute little creatures…what was they called oh yeah, Brownies they looked just like humans but was so tiny.'' Rin said as she and Shippo were walking into the room with the others.

''I liked those Cynocephalus at less we get to see them again mom said they were to forever remain in the ancient world.'' Said Shippo

''I could not understand anything they said. It was all barks and making signs with their hands and fingers.'' Said Lord Yuji

''The Cynocephalus are the helpers and warriors of ancient world they became lost and trapped here a very long time ago. I had searched for them in my past life in many different worlds and was not able to find them. When I came to earth I never had the chance to search for them instead I ended up facing the dragon lord. They are unable to speak in voice other than in barks it is the reason they also use their hands and fingers to answer or talk with you. There are not many left now only twenty three remains.'' Kagome said as she walked in to the room and sat down beside Ayame and picked up one of the pups that woke up hungry and went to feeding her.

''That explains the whining and acting like pups. They knew who Kagome was.'' said Shiro

''They were asking forgiveness and please don't ask me why as it is a very long story. I still need to search out two old friends one is an Alicorn the other is a golden Phoenix.'' Said Kagome

''I thought those birds you sent to another world was Phoenix's'' asked Kimi

''They were the Red Phoenix tribe. The Golden Phoenix is the only one of her kind and her name is Goldie. Alicorn is a winged unicorn and her name is Angel. Both were gifted to me when I was born the first time. Angel is from the heavens and Goldie is from the ancient god. Both are immortal and I know they're both here on earth somewhere. They were rescuing the children from an area the dragon lord held them while I was battling with the dragon lord and I never got to see them after it.'' Said Kagome

''They are with the elves and nymphs in a faraway land. I had already sent word to them and it will take some time for them to get here.'' Shin said as he walked in to the home with lord Sesshomaru beside him.

''Father'' said Shiro

''Toran and the others are at my home holding the remaining army the dragon lord had. It was the only place to keep them hidden and in prison in order for the dragon not to find them.'' Shin said he then turned to lead a female elven holding a newborn elf out from behind him.

''Lady Kagome I feel this elven child is meant to stay with you. Her mother died given birth and the father pasted away months ago. We have tried to get her to bond and be adopted but she will not accept anyone. She also has the same marks on her face as the chosen protectors.'' Shin said as the female elf handed Kagome the baby.

''Chiyo welcome back!'' Kagome said as the baby stopped crying and smiled at Kagome when she spoke. All saw a silver light covered both Kagome and the baby. Everyone in the room became very quiet after the silver light faded. Then they all saw silver wings like swords come out of the baby's back.

''It really is Chiyo. But why was she born with the same silver wings?'' Shin asked and the baby went to laughing when she heard shin talk.

''Yes, It is Chiyo. The reason for the silver wings is due from the time before. The wings remained with her she had also known she would be reborn with them. Chiyo you may hide them now you're still too young to have them out.'' Kagome said as Chiyo went to smiling and giggled but done as told and hidden them.

''She understands what you tell her?'' asked Lady Inukameko

''Yes, she is talking to me telepathically and asked if she could have some milk.'' Kagome said laughing.

''Can I feed her?'' asked Rin

''Yes Rin let me go make her a bottle.'' Kagome said as she placed Chiyo in Rins arms.

''Chiyo marks are almost like moms just missing the dark pink color. I wander what mine and Rin's will look like?'' Shippo asked as he was looking at the baby in Rins arms.

As Kagome walked back in to the room everyone saw Shippo, Rin and Chiyo glow silver as well just as Chiyo had done with Kagome. Kagome held a grin as Shippo and Rin now understood what just happened and grinned as well.

''It will be the same as Chiyo's and missing the dark pink color as well.'' Kagome said

''How do you know?'' asked lord Daiki

''Both Shippo and Rin are my adopted children but due to me not given birth it takes one color away on their marks. Chiyo only held one color and black the other colors didn't show until I bonded with and adopted her as my daughter. The same as she did with Rin and Shippo just now as her brother and sister.'' Kagome said as she handed a bottle to Rin

''Was that what the silver light was about?'' asked Lord Daiki

''Yes, Rin and Shippo were adopted both the human and demon way but for an elven it is done different.'' Kagome said

''Lady Kagome is correct we bond and adopt through elven magic. But I don't understand why she would not accept anyone other than you.'' Said Shin

''Chiyo knew she was a chosen protector and knew you would bring her to me and she had missed being close to me as well.'' Kagome said smiling

''The day the dragon lord tried to force claim. She was inside your soul with you wasn't she?'' asked Lady Inukameko

''Yes she has always been with me since she died the first time until it was time to be reborn once again.'' Said Kagome

''Chiyo may have been my sister by blood, but she was Lady Kagome's soul sister and now is her daughter.'' Shiro said with a smile. Both Shin and Shiro were happy to know she was reborn and proud to know she was a chosen protector.

''The other souls that we saw we're they also the chosen protectors?'' asked Lord Daiki

''No, they we're the souls that placed the spell on to the dragon lord and it was their souls that kept the dragon lord chained. But once the spell was broken they became trapped and could not find peace until his death.'' said Kagome

''How did you know who they were and about the spell that was used?'' asked Lord Daiki

''They told me.'' said Kagome

Kagome looked beside Lady Inukameko and started to giggle. Lady Inukameko looked at what Kagome was giggling about. She seen Rin and Shippo both were fast asleep and holding Chiyo who was also asleep between them. Lady Inukameko smiled upon the sight the three held while asleep.

''Think it is time to place them in bed and all of us get some rest.'' Lady Inukameko said as she picked up the baby and placed her in Kagome's hands.

''I will stay with you and Chiyo.'' Sesshomaru whispered to Kagome as he walked by her to pick up Shippo as Lady Inukameko picked up Rin and took them to their rooms. Then ever one went to bed.

Shiro slept in the room with Shippo while his father Shin and the elven female slept in Sesshomaru room for the night. It was too late to go get a room at the inn as all was asleep other than guards. Sesshomaru and Kagome slept with Chiyo between them and only woke a few times to feed and change.


	64. Chapter 64

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 64_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Yutaka has a head start and would still end up coming back here sooner or later. He knows we are protecting this village.'' Said Sango

''All of the humans here are in great danger. The elves from across the world has reported he has new alleys and their not the good kind.'' said Shin

''Not just humans, but everyone is in danger including a few immortals who are not chosen protectors. They also remain in danger the stories of cutting their heads off is true but not the gaining of power part.'' Said Kagome

Ayame moved closer to Kouga as Kimi done the same with Inuyasha.

''Yutaka has allayed with others that depends on humans or some other means here on earth to live. Vampires depend on human blood and they only come out at night. Some of the others like the hell demons who want the human souls are able to come out day or night and are able to pull more from the pits of hell to help them if needed. We will have a hard time just too even get rest.'' Said Shin

''Heavens angels will try to help prevent the hell demons from gathering more from the pits of hell. They have always been at war with each other and remains so to this day. But for the vampires the only way to kill them is to stab them in their hearts with anything that has holy power or holy water on it. The only other way is for sun light to touch them.'' Said Kouga

''Keh, The only other trouble with vampires is, they are faster than most demons and just as strong in strength if not a little more.'' Said Inuyasha

''How do you two know so much about them?'' asked Lord Daiki

''We have our memories from our last life and what Kagome shared when the ritual was completed.'' said Inuyasha

''Explains why you both have more understanding on things including speaking and understanding other languages.'' Said Shiro

''As Kagome said everyone is in danger and the only ones who can take out the dragon is the ones with weapons outside from earth. But with the dragon allayed with these other beings will make it even harder on all of us. It will be nothing like the battle with his brother or his men.'' Said Kouga

''Lord Sesshomaru can bring most back to life after the battle if needed.'' Said Miroku

''Not if his gets killed first.'' said Lord Yuji

''I am not the only one who can use Tenseiga or bring the dead back to life.'' Sesshomaru Said as he was looking at his father.

''Sesshomaru is correct he is not the only one who can use Tenseiga or bring back the dead.'' Said Inutaisho

''I had almost forgot, Rin can bring them back as well.'' Said Miroku

''How?'' asked Lord Yuki

''There are two others as well who holds the power to do so, Miroku.'' Said Inutaisho

Everyone looked to Inutaisho except Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagome, Midoriko and Sesshomaru. Inutaisho took a deep breath as he knew they would be asking more questions though he was not about to tell them everything just only the swords.

''Lady Kagome as well as Lady Midoriko are also able.'' Inutaisho said

''What! How?'' asked lord Daiki

''They also hold heavens swords just as Rin does. The Tenseiga only works in mine and Sesshomaru hands just as the heaven swords only works in their hands alone. There are many reasons for it and I'm not going to explain the reasons as it is forbidden for me to tell it.'' Inutaisho said

''Alright, then what are we to do or needs to be done?'' asked Lord Daiki

Kagome stood up then spoke while walking around with Chiyo in her arms getting her to sleep.

''I will be shrinking our home when we go to take leave for the first meeting. A smaller home has already been built just needs to be moved here in this spot and is the one that is meant to be here. This area was meant for Rin and Kohoku's children they will have later in time. The battle will not take place here nor will I allow it. We will travel to a desert in another country and spread word we are there. In the desert we will stay at has an area with water while the rest is nothing but sand. To hunt meat we would need to do so before entering the dessert or travel to an area that we could hunt while we are there. It is one of the reasons we gathered so much none perishable food from my era.'' Kagome said as she took a seat.

''The nymphs have agreed to remain in the village when Lady Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga place a shield barrier around the forest and village. The area will not look the same as they will be using their gifts of nature spirits and natural sites. It will look to be a whole new area and it will cover all scent and sounds from the dragon and any other that comes around here. The mix breeds and rare breeds will also need to remain in the village until we send word it is safe.'' said Shin

''No human is allowed to go with us not even a priestess or priest their souls and blood will be more at risk.'' Said Kouga

''What about Sango and Miroku?'' asked Lord Yuji

''They are no longer human. Sango has agreed to her role as a chosen protector and once she agreed her marks appeared. She was already a chosen protector, but just like Rin she had a choice to remain human or become a chosen protector. Only humans that were already chosen are given a choice to decline or accept. Miroku being her husband is also now immortal much like Kimi, Ayame and Lady Inukameko.'' Kouga said with a grin.

''I don't plain to let them cut my head off without a fight.'' Said Miroku

''Well what about Kohoku?'' Lord Daiki asked

''He has agreed to help protect the village. We also have other safe areas for the villagers to run for cover if any break's through the nymph spells and shield. Kohoku maybe human, but don't forget he is also demon slayer and is no longer a little boy. He has been trained and has been teaching most of the humans and mix breeds how to fight if needed.'' said Sango

''I know things are different in this time period then it is in mine when it comes to age of being married. But even if Kohoku is the age for it, Rin is not at less not to me. So stop hinting around for them to marry right now.'' Kagome said as Sango and the others joined her in laughing expect for Sesshomaru.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Shippo and Rin were playing in the forest when they both heard a noise and froze in place. Shippo quickly cover both of their scents and hidden them from any one to see. What came out of the woods had both of them in awe. They dropped their cover and scent.

''Y…you must be Goldie and Angel.'' asked Shippo

''Yes little ones.'' said Angel

''Wow, you're so pretty and tall.'' said Rin

''How is it you know our names little ones?'' asked Angel

''Our mom has told us about both of you.'' said Shippo

''Who is your mother little ones?'' asked Angel

''Lady Kagome'' both Rin and Shippo said at same time.

Nymphs as well as many elves joined Angel and Goldie when they heard Kagome's name.

''Do you know where we may find her?'' asked Angel

''Yes, your closer than you know.'' said Shippo

''We can take you to her. You may feel barrier so don't be alarmed.'' Rin said as they both waved for all of them to follow.

''Mom will be happy to see you both'' said Shippo

''We have missed her very much.'' Goldie Said as she flew around Rin and then landed on her shoulder.

''We have been waiting for her to return for such a long time.'' Said Angel

''You look almost like Lady Kagome when she was a little girl in her first life.'' Goldie said as she kept staring at Rin.

''It is a long story and best for mom to explain.'' Shippo said as Rin nodded her head in agreement.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome stood up and handed Chiyo to Sango then ran out the door. The others followed her outside. Once outside other than Shiro and Shin the others were in awe as they seen two beautiful beings both having black symbols. Angel had one of a crested moon with the star at the tip and a sun in the center of the crest moon just above her golden horn. it was close to Kagome's symbol and was missing the other crested moon and the double sun effect. Goldie also had a black crested moon but with the sun inside it on her forehead.

''ANGEL, GOLDIE!'' Kagome yelled as she ran to them and they had also done the same. Every one saw Goldie changed into a larger form and flew to Kagome and went to wrapping her flaming wings around her.

''Now Goldie it is my turn for a hug.'' Angel said as she lowered herself. Goldie moved out of the way as Angel took her wings and pulled Kagome closer to her as Kagome wrapped her arms around Angel's neck to hug her.

''It has been far too long my lady.'' Said Angel

''We have been waiting for your return and missed you so much.'' Said Goldie

''I had missed you both very much as well and had thought it would take a while for you to arrive.'' Kagome said as tears were rolling down her face.

''Angel used her magic to bring us to Japan after we gathered everyone to get here faster.'' Said Goldie

''I couldn't wait any longer my lady.'' Said Angel

''It is alright I'm just glad everyone made it safely.'' Said Kagome

Goldie and Angel both looked at Kouga and Inuyasha.

''Your brothers have been reborn and the ritual is completed, thank god.'' said Angel

''Yes thank god.'' Goldie said as she returned to a smaller form and landed on Kagome's shoulders.

They all walked to where the others stood waiting.

''Thank you Shin for informing us of our Lady.'' said Goldie

''Yes, thank you.'' said Angel

''Your both are most welcome.'' Said Shin

''If you will excuse me Lady Kagome, I will see to the rest of the elves and Nymphs to the village. So they may get to know the area and show them to the inn.'' Shiro said Kagome nodded to him.

''Angel and Goldie come inside so I may introduce you to everyone and we shall eat dinner. I have apples and some sunflower seeds.'' Kagome said as they nodded in agreement.

Everyone watched as Angel changed to a much smaller size as Goldie continued to remain on Kagome should in her small form.

''Are these your true forms?'' asked Lord Daiki

''No, we are a lot larger than the forms you had already seen.'' Said Goldie

''We rarely change in to our larger forms, but when we do it is just only when we need to.'' said Angel

''Alright let's go inside I want to try out those sunflower seeds.'' Goldie said as they all walked in to the home.


	65. Chapter 65

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 65_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''My Lady have your brothers met their guardians?'' asked Goldie

''No, they remain in the ancient world and with everything going on I had forgotten about them.'' Said Kagome

''Guardians?'' both Inuyasha and Kouga said at the same time.

Kagome laughed as did Angel and Goldie.

''Yes, Goldie and the golden Griffins are from the ancient god. Angel is my guardian from the heavens. '' Said Kagome

''Inuyasha and Kouga you both were gifted the golden Griffins. They are the only two of their kind and are mates to each other. They are your guardians and should remain with you. But due to what happened in your first life you never had the chance to meet them. They were placed to wait until the ritual was done.'' Said Angel

''We will call to them when you are ready to meet them. We have already sent all other beings to the worlds they had belong to a head of time other than demons, elves, nymphs and mermaids. The harder ones like vampires and such will be almost imposable to send them back. The dwarfs wanted to remain here to become human due to all of their mates are humans.'' Said Kagome

''Those two short humans we met in your time are they their descendants?'' Asked Kouga

''Yes.'' said Kagome

''Do the other chosen ones have guardians also?'' asked Shippo

''The Griffins offspring are the guardians of the chosen protectors. But they are not golden colored like their parents. They are all silver color and unable to reproduce. Normal Griffins are mixed with different colors all across their bodies and they live in their world. The guardians will know whom they belong to. Rin and Midoriko you both have Alicorn's that is gifted from the heavens they are sisters to Angel instead of griffins as they are also your guardians.'' Said Kagome

''Yes, I have met Angela but I was not able to bring her here.'' Said Midoriko

''Can we meet them?'' asked Rin

''Ask Inuyasha and Kouga if their ready to meet theirs as well.'' Kagome said with a grin

Both Inuyasha and Kouga looked at Rin before she could ask they both spoke at same time.

''Yes.'' said Inuyasha and Kouga

''Then let's go outside and call to them.'' said Kagome

Everyone got up and followed even the ones that are not chosen protectors wanted to see.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Let's open the portal to home.'' Kagome said to Takara

Kagome tapped Takara three times on the ground and said some words under her breath and the portal opened.

''I had thought you needed your brothers to open portals.'' Said Shin

''All and only the chosen protectors and immortals are able to open and go through the portal to return home. But they are unable to return where they once were or take others through it. I had done it this way so the others would learn how to return home. They were listen what was said even if you didn't hear it. They also will need a gateway key which I will give after we are done there are some that is unable to return home without me or one of my brothers. But we are working on a way for them to have a key as well.'' Kagome said

''Kouga, Inuyasha!'' Kagome said as Kouga and Inuyasha walked beside her and placed their dagger in place then held a hand on of her shoulders and they started glowing golden as their markings moved on their bodies like unlocking a puzzle then Kagome spoke again.

''Golden Griffins come forth with the chosen ones that are ready as well.'' said Kagome

Almost everyone's eyes widen when they saw how huge they were.

''Please change to your smallest forms before entering this world and remain so while here unless needed otherwise.'' Kagome asked and they done as told.

Inuyasha and Kouga both glowed gold when their griffins stood beside them then faded. Then Sango's stood beside her as did the one for Inutaisho, and Shippo each one had glowed silver with their griffins. Two others stood beside Kagome One had to wait for her new master due she was not within the group. (She had belonged to Toran.)

What happened next surprised everyone except all of the chosen protectors. They had seen Kuro, Umai, Sakura and Kirara had all changed into a silver color with a white heart on their foreheads. Kirara stood in front of Miroku and glowed silver with him.

Kuro stood in front of Kohoku and glowed silver with him. Umai did the same with Kimi and Sakura stood and glowed silver with Lady Inukameko. Then everyone saw a male cat much like the others come out of the portal and walked in front of Ayame and also glowed silver.

Kai walked over to Kagome and she had turned into a solid white color with double black hearts on her forehead where the cats only had one white heart on theirs. She and Kagome spoke telepathically then they saw Kai nodded to Kagome and went in to the portal as it closed.

''What just happened to the cats?'' asked Shiro

''The cats have been chosen to become guardians of the Immortals.'' said Inuyasha

''What about Kai?'' Lord Yuji asked

''Kai and another are now the gate keepers and guardians of the palace.'' Said Kagome

''Okay but why all the cats are now silver and look the same?'' asked Lord Daiki

''They look the same to confuse others when in battle. The Griffins are the same way. The golden ones are the only two able to change from gold to silver and back again if in battle and other silver Griffins are around. Both Griffins and cats have three different sizes just as Goldie and Angel does among other things. '' Kagome said with a grin.

''What about the one standing beside you?'' Lord Daiki asked

''This one belongs to Toran.'' Kagome said

''Wow, they talk telepathically also.'' said Shippo

''I noticed it as well she made me jump when she spoken to me.'' Sango said laughing.

''The Griffins don't have a name yet as it is their protector's place to name them.'' said Kagome

''What about the Alicorn's?'' Rin asked

Kagome smiled and waved Angel to come to her.

''Angel, are you ready?'' Kagome asked

''Yes my lady and I am excited to see my sisters once again.'' Angel said

Everyone stood back as none knew what would happen. Kagome's wings came out of her back and she jumped upon Angel's back and flew in to the sky and disappeared.

''Where did they go?'' asked lord Daiki

''Lady Kagome has gone to get the other two Alicorn's. In other words they are in the heavens as we speak.'' Said Inutaisho

''I had thought she would need her brothers to go there.'' Said Lord Yuki

''Not when it comes to the heavens.'' said Kouga

They all felt a power unknown to them and looked back up in to the sky. They had seen Kagome and Angel with two other Alicorn's one on each side of Kagome and Angel. When they landed they could see the other two Alicorn's held symbols as well above their horns. The one that held a single black sun walked up to Midoriko the other with a single black star walked up to Rin.

''Rin this is Angelina she is your guardian of the heavens and among other. This is Angela she is Midoriko's guardian of the heavens and among other. You both need to have your wings out so you can bond to each other.'' Kagome said

It was then they all saw Midoriko and Rin wings come out their backs and Angelina walked closer to Rin and placed her golden horn upon Rins forehead and they both glowed gold. Angela also did the same with Midoriko. Then they had seen Rin held a star at the center of her black crest moon. Then they looked to Midoriko who now had a black sun upon her fore head.

''Midoriko the reason she was unable to follow you here was due I had to go get both at the same time now that they have bonded to you both you're are now able to pass between other worlds to the heavens.'' Kagome said

Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga glowed silver and opened both their hands. Everyone watched as one chest each had appeared in their hands.

''We need to give theses to each of the chosen and immortals.'' Said Kagome

''They are your gateway keys to home.'' said Kouga

They handed them each a silver dagger with a mark of a key placed upon the handles.

''They will change into a weapon of your choice to use in battle and will forever remain what you had chosen the only other form they are able to change is back to a dagger. Choose wisely as they will also open the portal home and to give you all a warning no other will be allowed to touch them unless they are chosen or Immortal and also only work for the one they were meant for.'' said Inuyasha

''It is your gift from the ancient god.'' said Kagome

Miroku had chosen a staff much like his other but this one had a hidden spear that was able to come out if needed when in battle. He had planned to give his old staff to his son when he reached age.

Lady Inukameko, Rin, Ayame and Kimi had chosen elegant but deadly battle fans. But each set was made different and color.

Inutaisho, Midoriko, Shippo, Kohoku and Sango had chosen a sword each was also different.

Kagome then placed the remaining daggers all in one chest and then shrunken and hidden it.

''What are the other ones for?'' asked Lord Yuji

''They belong to the remaining chosen protectors and Immortals for when they are ready.'' said Kagome

Chiyo went to crying until Shin placed her in Kagome's arms. Once she was in Kagome's arms she stopped crying and went to smiling at her.

''She has truly become your child and depends on you for safety more than others.'' Shin said with a smile.

''Chiyo is growing faster than even young demons and humans do.'' Said Lord Yuji

''I don't know about that Rin seems to be aging faster than normal humans.'' Said Lord Daiki

''Rin is just becoming taller not aging faster. Elves are more in danger when going through the growing stages. Because of their wings, they tend to be more exposed as they grow so does their wings. She will slow back down when she is able to walk and run.'' Kagome said as she removed the blanket for them to see.

''Her wings are the same size as she is.'' Said Lord Yuji

''What are we to do with the prisoners back at Shin place?'' Lord Daiki asked changing the subject.

''My elves have reported this morning the demons were destroyed before their eyes with no one touching them. Toran had said all of the priestess and priest now have no memories of what has happened. They are to meet us at Kouga's old den. I have informed her to make sure all the humans return to their village as none is to be allowed in the meeting and are meant not to remember the events. The only one that remains with most of her memory is Lady Mayu. She had said later in time she will come to this village and remain here until death takes her.'' Said Shin

''Kagome needs to go ahead and shrink everything and move the other home in its place.'' Said Inuyasha

''You know I'm not the only one able to do that.'' Kagome said staring at Inuyasha and Kouga.

Shin went to laughing.

''All elves are able to do the same just as Inuyasha and Kouga are able to as well.'' Shin said as he was looking at both Inuyasha and Kouga.

''Keh, fine show me how to do it.'' Said Inuyasha

''I will be in my room getting Chiyo to sleep. Please tell Sesshomaru where I am when he returns.'' Kagome said as she left Shin to teach Inuyasha and Kouga how to shrink things. The others went to cleaning and to the village to getting things ready there.


	66. Chapter 66

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 66_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room and seen she had also fallen asleep with Chiyo. Both we're hugged to each other. Rin had also followed Sesshomaru in to the room and grinned at the scene.

''Aw how cute.'' Rin said in a low voice

''Shush… Has everything been taken care of?'' asked Sesshomaru

''Yes Lord Sesshomaru, Shin has also ordered all elves to do the same with the elven cities including his palace that he had planned to give mom and with elf magic they should be here in the morning with them. Shin and many of the elves has also gifted mom with many different elven clothing, blankets, and sheets and many other things for her and the rest of us inside his palace. He had also placed all of Chiyo belongings she had in her last life. Plus what has now been given to her from him and many other elves in Chiyo's old room that was within his palace. He has kept them all this time they are to go to Chiyo when she reaches age. Mom, Kouga and Inuyasha are to open a portal in the morning for all of the female elves, elven children and a few others. They will be returning to their world the rest is to aid in battle. All of the troops from Lord Yuki and Lord Daiki armies have returned to their homes to prepare to leave this world when the time comes. The troops that belonged to the west remains as they have no families to return to and wishes to remain with us and aid in battle.'' Said Rin

''Go rest like the others. We will leave in the morning after things are taken care of.'' said Sesshomaru

''Yes Lord Sesshomaru.'' Rin said as she ran across the hall going to her room.

Sesshomaru then closed the door and walked over to Kagome's bed and placed his self-beside her. He was moving the hair off from Kagome's face to watch her sleep when Chiyo had opened her eyes and they looked to each other. She smiled and then caught Sesshomaru off guard as she had spoken telepathically to him.

 _'I feel you are meant to be my father. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I need to ask if you agree to be my father and I as your daughter and adopt each other as so?'_ asked Chiyo

Sesshomaru nodded even if he was a little surprised on what she said and asked. Then all at once Sesshomaru and Chiyo went to glowing silver just as she did with Kagome the first time. Sesshomaru felt the magic of it as he gained knowledge of the elves and each other. When the bond was completed he now understood more than he did once before.

 _'Good night father.'_ Chiyo said as she closed her eyes to sleep once again.

Sesshomaru was surprised once again when he seen Chiyo now held a double crested moon on her forehead. One was the color of gold just as his courting mark on Kagome was also in gold and was hugged to the other which was black in color. He watched as it faded away and was still puzzled to why his crest moon was in the color of gold instead of dark purple. He stayed up most of the night watching them both sleep and thinking things over. He has not yet adopted Rin and Shippo as his own like Kagome has and thought of speaking to her about it later.

Unknown to Sesshomaru, Kagome was aware of the request Chiyo had asked. Chiyo had already asked Kagome early that day if it was okay to ask and she had agreed.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Good morning'' Kagome said as she looked beside her and seen Sesshomaru watching her.

''Good morning, there is something I must tell you.'' said Sesshomaru

''Yes, what is it?'' asked Kagome

''Chiyo and I adopted each other as father and daughter last night and I would like to keep the family together and wish to adopt Rin and Shippo. If their willing to accept me as their father.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Well I agree and I'm sure they would as well. Am I correct Rin and Shippo?'' Kagome asked as she moved her head a little to look at them.

Sesshomaru turned and seen both Rin and Shippo standing in the door both smiling wide.

''Yes'' both said

''Can we do it before everyone gets up?'' asked Shippo

''Please we both have been trying to find a way to ask you. But with everything happening we didn't know when to ask either.'' Said Rin

Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome.

''I agree, but you and I are to move forward when things are done with the dragon.'' Said Sesshomaru

Kagome nodded and went to laughing.

''Yes I also agree.'' Kagome said as Rin and Shippo ran to the bed and climbed up on it with them.

''Alright then let's get started'' said Kagome

As their adoption was taken place in Kagome's room they we're unaware of four others who heard everything that was said. All four walked outside so to speak without others around.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''If you will place a shield around us Inuyasha.'' asked Inutaisho

After Inuyasha done as asked they started to talk.

''He is almost ready.'' said Inuyasha

''I agree'' said Kouga

''Ready for what?'' asked Lady Inukameko

''To become what he was meant to be.'' said Inutaisho

''You mean a chosen protector?'' asked Lady Inukameko

''Yes'' Said Inuyasha

''There is something I have been meaning to ask. Why is Sesshomaru's courting mark a golden crest moon instead of the color he holds now?'' asked Lady Inukameko

''The reason will be reviled later in time we are forbidden to tell the reason of it at this time. I wish we could but we can't just know it is not a bad thing.'' Kouga said and smiled to her.

''I understand, I just hope it is soon as it has been puzzling me and I know it has with Sesshomaru is as well.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''Not to worry, in time you will know.'' said Inuyasha

''Well let's go back inside I would like to see what happened after the adoption took place as they would now be my grandchildren.'' Lady Inukameko said as she placed her hands together and held a wicked smile.

Inuyasha, Kouga and Inutaisho looked at her then at each other each had in mind she was up to something but remained quiet. They all went into the home and walked to Kagome's bedroom. They saw Rin, Shippo and Chiyo each now held the same symbols on their foreheads on all three of them other than the star upon the inner tip of the black crested moon on Rin.

''Now I have three grandchildren.'' Lady Inukameko said with a wide smile

''Umm, how did Shippo get wings and ten tails?'' asked Kouga

Sesshomaru smirked to his self as Kagome and Rin went to giggling as Shippo held a huge grin.

''He is using his magic of illusions.'' Inutaisho said as he went to laughing at the way Kouga face had looked.

''Keh, crazy kit even had me wanting to ask the same question Kouga did.'' Inuyasha said as he walked out of the room shaking his head. The others went to laughing with what Inuyasha said.

''You're their big brother and it is now your job to protect both of them.'' Said Inutaisho

''Yes sir.'' Shippo said as he dropped his illusion and puffed out his chest standing with pride.

''Alright grandson let's go wake the others up so we can get things started.'' Said Inutaisho

Shippo ran passed him and started his trickery with the others.

''His going to be a hand full...'' Inutaisho said as he walked out of the room with Kouga, Rin and Lady Inukameko following him.

Kagome and Sesshomaru smiled at each other than kissed but the kiss didn't last long as Chiyo gently pulled Sesshomaru hair as to let him know she was between them. Sesshomaru looked to Chiyo as she went to raising both arms to him wanting Sesshomaru to hold her.

''Chiyo wants her father.'' Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome once more then Kagome put Chiyo in his arm.

''I will get started on breakfast started while you two can bond more.'' Kagome said as she kissed Sesshomaru once more and left the room.

About 15 minutes later Inutaisho walked back into the room with Sesshomaru and took a seat beside him and seen Chiyo giving him a funny look.

''What is with the look you giving me little one'' asked Inutaisho

Chiyo pointed to his hair. Sesshomaru seen what she was pointing at and it was than he noticed Inutaisho had cut his hair to waist.

''Chiyo and even I just noticed your hair is now shorter.'' Said Sesshomaru

''It was long overdue. I had also noticed dirt and flowers among other things in my hair from this morning's walk outside and asked Kagome to cut it for me.'' said Inutaisho

''Takara must have said something.'' Said Sesshomaru

Inutaisho dropped his head.

''Yes she reminds me about my hair dragging the floor every morning now. I have wandered if she is doing it for revenge from all the teasing I use to do to Kagome. They do share memories and would have known about it.'' Inutaisho Said laughing

Chiyo went to giggling then looked to Sesshomaru.

''It is time for her to eat.'' said Sesshomaru

They all three left the room to walk in to the kitchen where Kagome was holding a bottle for Chiyo.

''I was about to come find you both.'' said Kagome

''I will feed her while you and the others eat.'' Sesshomaru said to her in a low voice just for her to hear. Kagome nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek and went to eat.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Jinenji walked into Kagome's home.

''Lady Kagome'' Jinenji said

''Yes Jinenji?'' Kagome said when she walked into the sitting area.

''There are a lot of elves in the forest that were trying to locate your home. I had them follow me and they are waiting outside.'' said Jinenji

''Thank you Jinenji let them know we will be out soon just a few more things to take care of.'' Said Kagome

He nodded and went to do as asked.

''You eat while we take care of the dishes.'' Ayame said with a smile.

Kagome nodded as she went to eating. Sesshomaru had also joined her on eating while Lady Inukameko held Chiyo.

As they went about doing things Shiro and his father Shin walked outside to speak with the others. Rin and Shippo ran to the village to make sure Lord Yuji and Lord Daiki were getting ready as well.

After a while Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga walked outside and beside Shin.

''They are ready Lady Kagome'' said Shin

Kagome nodded her head.

''Please make room for us to open the portal. I don't want anyone to get hurt.'' Kagome said they done as asked.

Everybody watched as Kagome placed Takara in front of her. Then they saw Inuyasha and Kouga pull their swords out which changed into daggers. Placed them on each side of Takara, they placed a hand on Kagome shoulders and their ancient markings started to glow gold and moving from theirs bodies and went to circling around them. A flash of light was next seen as the markings went back on their bodies.

Inuyasha and Kouga walked to the portal and stood on each side to keep it open. For the first time since they were trapped on earth. Shin saw his brother as he walked through the portal and they hugged each other.

''It has been far too long brother.'' said Shin

''I agree and later we will have time to speak but let's get them inside. I have some troops who also wish to join the battle.'' the king of the elves said and Shin nodded to him.

''MOVE OUT'' Shiro yelled as all of the females, elders, and children lined in two and walked in to the portal side by side. While they were moving into the portal Shin looked to his brother.

''Chiyo has been reborn and is now a chosen protector would you like to meet her before you return?'' asked Shin

''Yes'' said the elven lord

''Chiyo's new mother is now Lady Kagome herself and her new father is Lord Sesshomaru come you will meet them.'' Said Shin

The elven lord and Shin walked over to where Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knew she was unable to hold Chiyo but wanted to stand by her side. He had also noticed Kagome and Inuyasha and Kouga eyes were all lightly glowing gold. Their ancient marking were doing the same. He had never noticed it before. But then again he has never been this close enough to see it, only the ones who enter the portals have. Sesshomaru nodded to both the elven lord and Shin.

''Kagome is unable to speak or move while the portal is being held open with so many passing through it.'' Said Sesshomaru

''I understand.'' Said the elven lord

''This is Lord Sesshomaru who is now the father of Chiyo and Lady Kagome as she is now her mother. This is my brother and the elven lord Seiji.'' Said Shin

''Kagome and I are pleased to meet you.'' said Sesshomaru

''This is Chiyo.'' Shin said with a proud smile.

Sesshomaru removed the blanket out from around her so he could see her better.

''She has been reborn as an elven and the same wings I was told about.'' Seiji said as he was amazed and in awe with her.

They continued to talk until the females and other elves were done with their movements. Once everything was done Seiji said his goodbyes and walked into the portal. Kouga and Inuyasha both stepped out of it and Kagome moved Takara for the portal to be closed.

''Rest I will shrink the home and replace it with the other for you.'' said Shin

All three of them nodded and Kouga and Inuyasha leaned up against the tree. Sesshomaru handed Kagome Chiyo who was now asleep and picked them up and also took a seat at the base of a tree and placed them in his lab. Kagome fell asleep along with Chiyo.


	67. Chapter 67

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 67_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Jaken, AhUn, Kimi, Jinenji and Kohoku have agreed to help you with the children.'' Said Sango

''Chiyo will not leave Kagome or Sesshomaru?'' asked Ayame

''No, She will not even let Shin hold her or anyone else. Chiyo meant they were not going to leave her. Chiyo reminds me of Kagome, Rin and Shippo when their minds are set on something there is no way to make them change it. But with her being a chosen protector her life is not in danger even if her elven magic tells her otherwise.'' Sango said with a side way smile upon her.

''Kimi wanted to go as well until Kagome told her she was with child.'' Said Ayame

''At less she is only carrying one. Kagome was not around when you had become pregnant so none knew how many you had within you.'' Said Sango

''Sango you ready?'' Kagome asked as she hugged Ayame good bye.

''Oh sorry Chiyo didn't know you were on her back.'' Ayame said as she placed a kiss on Chiyo fore head.

''Yes, I'm ready.'' said Sango

Sango and Kagome left to join the others as they waited on them. Kimi walked to stand next to Ayame.

''I hope they all will be safe.'' Said Kimi

''They will be, let's head back to the village and get the children to sleep.'' Said Ayame

They walked to the village.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Lady Kagome, I had not had a chance to give you this one gift. It is from my brother Seiji. I have placed the other gifts from him inside your clothing area in your room before I had shrunken the home. This gift will help us in our travels and is the reason I have not placed it with the others.'' Shin said as he handed her a small chest.

When Kagome opened the chest there were many small crystals in shapes of a tree with a small hole at the top for whatever they wished to place it up on.

''There beautiful, but how are they to help in our travels?'' Asked Kagome

Shin smiled to her then spoke.

''They are able to create water and any food you would ask for. They are for times of battle or when traveling to other worlds. He was not sure how many protectors or immortals there were to be so he had created five hundred of them and they will last forever. I have already given the others theirs and placed Chiyo's on to her elven necklace while you were asleep. Yours and the remaining are to be placed in your care.'' Said Shin

''Thank you Shin, but what about the elves will they not need one?'' Kagome asked

''He had also created some for all elves and demons who aids us in battle. Theirs is in the shape of a small leaf and only works while here on earth. I had already given them theirs and they have been informed about their limits.

Kagome nodded and she took hers and then shrunk the chest and hidden it. Upon hiding the chest Shin noticed Takara glowed gold just slightly. Then he watched as Kagome place her crystal tree upon her bracelet that Sesshomaru had gifted to her. He had also seen it glow a soft pink for just a second.

''Why did Takara and the bracelet glow slightly just then?'' Asked Shin

''Takara is also the keeper of gifts for protectors and immortals on things such as the daggers, my brother's swords she had once held among other things. The reason for the bracelet to glow was due to me placing the crystal tree upon it. The spell that is on the bracelet has made the crystal to be forever bonded to it. The bracelet is also made to never break or for anyone to remove it off me other than myself.'' Kagome said with a smile as Shin nodded in agreement.

''Inuyasha will be able to have an endless amount of ramen to eat.'' Said Shippo

''Keh and you will with your candy.'' said Inuyasha

''Aww dang he got on me with that one.'' Shippo said as Rin went to giggling and Inuyasha held a grin as a few others laughed at Shippo.

''Lord Kouga, how far is the den?'' Asked Shiro

''By air only an hour otherwise it's a two days walk.'' said Kouga

''We still have a week before everyone arrives no need to rush.'' Said Inutaisho

''I asked because we are being followed and surrounded by hundreds if not a thousand of Goblins and trolls.'' Said Shiro

''With so many around us we we're unable to sense them.'' said Inuyasha

''They seemed to have come out of nowhere.'' Said Shiro

Goldie flew down and landed upon Kagome's shoulders.

''My lady they must have followed the dwarf's to this area and remain hidden until now.'' Said Goldie

''If you have anything with gold or silver and any type of jewel that does not have a protection spell on it, hide it they will try to kill and steal what you have.'' said Kouga

''Kouga we can't hide the guardians as they stick out like the Sun.'' said Inuyasha

''No, but they can fly and fight if needed and I was speaking about items they may have upon them.'' Said Kouga

''Take to the air and carries those who are unable to fly. Shippo, Rin show them to the den we will hold them back and rejoin soon. Lord Daiki and Lord Yuki you both go with them as well.'' Inutaisho said

Rin nodded and jumped upon Angelina's back and Shippo nodded and his griffin became larger so the demons who were unable to fly could ride on him. Then they had all taken to the sky headed to the den.

''Angel you and the others follow and protect them.'' Kagome said as she handed Chiyo to Lady Inukameko.

Angel nodded and Chiyo, Lady Inukameko, Midoriko, Sango, Miroku and their guardians also follow Rin and the others.

Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inutaisho and their guardians as well as Shin, Shiro and the other elves and the remaining demons stayed to help.

The Goblins and Trolls rushed to them up on seeing the others had left and the battle was on. Many elves used their bows and the demons used their swords and other weapons they held with them.

Inuyasha used his sword Tetsusaiga

''Wind scare'' said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru used Bakusaiga

Kouga was jumping around and running fast taking as many out as he could with his sword as the other was doing the same. After a while of fighting one of the elves noticed the Trolls and Goblins were moving away from them and looked around and seen why. They were after Kagome.

''Lady Kagome!'' one of the elves Yelled

Everyone looked and seen Kagome was trapped and being overwhelmed with so many after her. All of them ran to help her.

The first two to move was Inutaisho and Sesshomaru as they both jumped to help Kagome and as they did Inutaisho whispered to Sesshomaru as they were jumping.

''Do you have someone to protect?'' asked Inutaisho

Sesshomaru looked to his father then back to Kagome as they landed. Sesshomaru had caught Kagome as she was hit hard by a troll and had passed out. He looked to Kagome and then answered his father with his heart.

''Yes!'' Sesshomaru said

Inuyasha and Kouga followed them to help battle the Trolls and Goblins. Sesshomaru held Kagome in one arm as he fought with Bakusaiga in his other protecting Kagome at the same time. When all the Trolls and Goblins were dead Inuyasha and Kouga, Inutaisho turned to face Sesshomaru with a huge grin on their faces.

Everyone watched as Sesshomaru started to glow gold and his stripes had changed to those of a chosen protector with the same colors of Kagome's but was missing the gold stripe and his dark purple crested moon was now gold.

When the change was done Sesshomaru looked to his father. But said nothing as he now understood everything and felt what had taken place. Inuyasha picked up Takara off the ground and stood next to his father as well.

''Let's get to the den.'' Inuyasha said with a grin.

''Could someone explain what just happened to Lord Sesshomaru?'' Asked Shin

''He has become a chosen protector.'' said Kouga

''How?'' asked Shiro

''He had always been one but he was not ready until now and we were not allowed to tell him or anyone not even Lady Kagome was allowed to tell Sesshomaru.'' Inutaisho said as he looked back to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded to his father and picked up Kagome with both arms to hold her better.

''Can someone please get me out of this thing?'' asked Goldie

''Sure!'' Kouga said as he let Goldie out of the cage the Goblins had captured her in.

''They didn't even give us a chance to merge.'' Said Goldie

''Merge?'' everyone asked at same time.

''Ah yes I forgot no one here knows. Lady Kagome and I are able to merge together as one and cast judgment and among a few other things. We were not able to do it before because she was unbalanced now that she is balanced we can, but we need to practice with our timing better. All chosen protectors are able to merge with their guardians just each one and power is different.'' Goldie said as she had now taken to the sky to keep from speaking any more.

Everyone looked to Goldie who was now in the air and then looked to Kagome who was in Sesshomaru arms asleep.

''Something tells me when they do merge it would be a force not to trial with.'' Shin said as he took to the sky as did the others all who were thinking the same thing.


	68. Chapter 68

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 68_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Yutaka, Is there a reason I feel so cold and wanting to be coved in hot lava?'' Asked Aoi

Yutaka looked at Aoi.

''I would advise against it as it would kill you. But for a dragon egg it would need a lot of heat to grow. But with you I'm unsure on what is needed or how to proceed further.'' said Yutaka

''Is there anything around that could keep me warm then?'' asked Aoi

Yutaka seen her belly held a soft blue color he then wrapped his dragon's tail around her belly. He had then seen the color started to fade a little.

''She looks like she about ready to pop.'' Said Akago

''I'm not that big yet'' Aoi said in a voice that dared him to say another word.

''Akago, Ryo go gather food and bring back some thick furs. She will need many of them to keep her belly warm at all times.'' said Yutaka

''Alright, but keep in mind this is a strange land we're in.'' Akago said as he left to go hunt.

''Dam bird it's not just the land that's strange the humans are strange here.'' Ryo said as he followed him.

''They live straight off the land and some talks with animals and some we're wearing skins, furs and eating odd things and able to hide and hunt without sound. I have never seen a human do before. I just know I'm ready to get far away from here it is very creepy and far too many humans. It has been rare just too even see a demon here and that is not a good sign.'' Said Aoi

''I agree and we will head back after we eat and your belly is covered in fur.'' Said Yutaka

''I have always wanted to ask why you hate me so much?'' asked Aoi

''I don't like nor trust you and I still don't. Only reason you're still alive is due to you carrying my brother's offspring. Now shut your mouth woman.'' Said Yutaka

''I have never done anyyy…''Aoi never finished what she was saying.

Yutaka pulled Aoi to him and he placed his claws over her neck then spoke.

''When the time comes, I will cut them out of you and watch you die slow and painful instead of letting you giving birth if you don't shut up.'' Yutaka said as Aoi shut her mouth and nodded her head.

Yutaka walked back to the edge of the cave looking and watching the strange humans in battle with the others.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Ah.'' Kagome said as she opened her eyes and raised her hand to her head.

''Are you okay my lady?'' asked Goldie

''Yes just next time, give me a little warning before trying to merge and we need to practice it but not in middle of a battle.'' Kagome said with a small laugh.

''I'm sorry my lady I had remembered we were now able to do it and I wanted to try it.'' Said Goldie

''We will practice some but later my head is still hurting.'' Said Kagome

''Here you go mom I found these in the medical bag and remembered you gave some to Sango when her head had hurt before.'' said Shippo

''Thank you Shippo for the aspirins, they will help stop my head from hurting.'' Said Kagome

''Lady Inukameko, Midoriko and Sango are preparing an area for the meeting and will be back in here soon. The others are hunting and cooking meats. Father is outside speaking with grandfather Inutaisho and feeding Chiyo.'' Said Rin

''The kid still will not let others hold her for very long before she screams and only stops when Sesshomaru is holding her or you.'' Inuyasha said as he walked in to the room.

''You need to eat.'' Kouga said as he walked in to the room.

''Alright, But I need to wash off first I stink.'' Kagome said as Kouga handed her some food.

''Keh, eat first then we can talk.'' Said Inuyasha

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''How long have you known?'' Asked Sesshomaru

''A little after you were born, I was forbidden to speak on it by the ancient god the same for the others when they found out.'' Said Inutaisho

''What about Chiyo?'' Asked Sesshomaru

''Chiyo was chosen after she had died much like I was. But where I was unable to be reborn and was given a new body I had to remain there until Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga completed the ritual and all three opened the portal and called up on us. Chiyo had been chosen to remain with Kagome and joined Kagome's soul as sister to help support, train, learn and among many other things and was to be reborn once the dragon lord was destroyed.'' Said Inutaisho

They remained quiet for a little while until Shippo walked to them.

''Mom's awake but Inuyasha and Kouga are trying to make her eat while she still has blood and stuff on her.'' Said Shippo

''SIT'' all heard Kagome yell out. Then everyone heard two people hitting the ground instead of one.

Inutaisho disappeared so fast neither Shippo nor Sesshomaru knew which way he went.

''Where did he go?'' Asked Shippo

Sesshomaru smirked at remembering when Kagome had threating to put a necklace on Inutaisho. If he didn't leave her alone about the silly nickname's he had given her and knew it was the reason he left.

''Come'' Sesshomaru said to Shippo as he started into the den.

Lord Yuji, Shin and Lord Daiki followed behind Sesshomaru and Shippo as they walked to where Kagome was. They had seen both Inuyasha and Kouga in a very deep hole and Kagome picking her bag up and grabbed Takara.

''All I wanted was a bath to get this stuff off me and it stinks by the way. But no two over protective brothers thinks my hair and body can clean its self grrrrr.'' Kagome said without knowing any of the males had entered the room. They looked around and seen Goldie, Angel, Rin, Sango, Lady Inukameko and Midoriko standing far away from Kagome and laughing at Kouga and Inuyasha.

''Kags'' came from Inuyasha.

''I don't want to hear it Yasha you both knew better.'' Kagome said as she, Rin and Sango left out the back of the room headed to the hot spring.

''Will you please get off ME?'' asked Kouga

''Dang that woman!'' said Inuyasha as he climbed out of the hole.

''You both know mom can't stand for guts and blood to stay on her.'' Said Shippo

''No one does.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''You both should have let her go wash up instead of trying to make her eat and stay.'' Said Midoriko

''Hell I didn't know it was on her until she reached in to her sleeves coming out with this dam necklace.'' Said Kouga

''I hate to know what else she carries around in her sleeves. I had thought she got rid of this dam thing.'' said Inuyasha

''She did give you a warning twice. You should have listened.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''May I ask why were you all standing so far away from Lady Kagome?'' Asked Shin

''When mom loses her temper it can be very scary sometimes.'' Said Shippo

''I agree!'' Said both Lady Inukameko and Midoriko

''Where is Inutaisho?'' asked Lady Inukameko

''He disappeared when he heard mom yell sit.'' Said Shippo

Lady Inukameko busted out laughing so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes.

''What's so funny?'' asked Lord Yuji

''Oh my, I know why he has disappeared now that I think about it. Just something only a couple knows about.'' Lady Inukameko said as she looked to Sesshomaru who was smirking as he too knew why.

''Kouga, you can stop trying to take it off. Only Kagome can remove them and use the word sit for it to work.'' Said Inuyasha

''When will she take it off? '' Asked Kouga

''When you both tell her you're sorry and when she's not mad.'' Said Shippo

''I'd wait until morning if I was the both of you.'' Miroku said as he struggled to walk in the room and took a seat beside Inuyasha. Miroku had looked like a wild animal had attacked him.

''What happened to you?'' Asked lord Daiki

''I was hunting some herbs for the rabbit I was cooking and I swear I didn't know the girls were going to the hot springs.'' Miroku was saying until Inuyasha spoke.

''You walked up on them huh?'' Inuyasha said before Miroku could finish talking.

''Yes and Sango had thought I was following them. Shippo would you be kind and gather the herbs I need?'' Asked Miroku

Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Shippo all gave Miroku a dirty look then Shippo tossed him a bag. ''Here, I'm not stupid to walk out there with them going to the hot spring and mad.'' Said Shippo

Miroku fell back wards trying to catch the bag. Many went to laughing as he fell and passed out.

''Keh, Sango got him good this time.'' Inuyasha said as he dragged Miroku across the floor on to some furs.


	69. Chapter 69

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 69_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Sesshomaru placed a kiss upon Kagome's forehead to wake her.

''Morning'' said Kagome

''Morning, A few leaders from other tribes are starting to arrive.'' Said Sesshomaru

''They are arriving early than expected.'' Kagome said as she looked down and seen Rin, Shippo and Chiyo were still asleep.

''I need some alone time to practice with Goldie and Angel later this morning. But I do have a couple of things that belong to you now that you have awakened. I had already given Toran her's and her guardian is now with her.'' Said Kagome

Kagome picked up Takara and two chests appeared on the floor Kagome opened each one and then returned the chest to where they once were held. Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru.

''This is a gift from Shin's brother the elven Lord for the protectors. It will create water to drink and food to eat for times of travel and battle it will never break and is made to last forever. I have placed it upon this necklace for you so not to lose it so you no longer need the leaf. But you may place it on something else if you wish.'' Kagome said as she handed it to him.

Sesshomaru taken it from her and placed it over his neck and hid it beneath his clothing.

''This dagger is from the ancient god. You were not around the day the others received theirs. I will explain the dagger is a key to the ancient world. But only works for you to return home and will not allow any other to follow nor will it take you to any other place not even the place you left. It is also a weapon of your choice. So choose wisely because once it is chosen it will not change again other then back to a dagger.'' Kagome said as she placed it in to his hand.

Sesshomaru looked at it for a little while and then made his choice. He had chosen for it to be a haladie. (The haladie is a double-bladed dagger/sword)

''Hmm, I see I'm not the only one here who knows how to use a haladie.'' Kagome said with a smile.

''Father had me master all weapons from different parts of the world when I was just a pup.'' Sesshomaru said as he put the haladie away.

''Your chosen guardian is not a griffin like the others and I'm unsure why, who or what it is, the ancient god had said it is not ready at this time.'' Said Kagome

Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed Kagome softly on the lips until Chiyo woke up. Sesshomaru and Kagome both grinned knowing they had wakened her and knew the other two would soon wake up as well.

Sesshomaru use his crystal tree to create drinking water and some breakfast for Kagome and the children. Rin and Shippo soon woke up to the smell of food and licked their lips ready to eat. Kagome laughed at watching them.

''Eat and then practice with your griffins as well as weapons.'' Kagome said while Chiyo took a hand full of a pancake trying to learn to eat it as she held her bottle. Rin and Shippo nodded and dug in eating as did Sesshomaru and Kagome.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''I know I smell pancakes.'' Said Inuyasha

''We have already ate this morning and I want Kagome to remain in a good mood so don't go in there.'' Said Kouga

Some of the others heard Kouga and laughed as he looked to the necklace upon his neck.

Inuyasha walked out of the den after a few minutes he returned with some flowers. Kouga had seen what Inuyasha had went and done he also went out of the den and done the same.

''What are the flowers for?'' asked Shin

''For Kagome.'' said Kouga

''You must be really sorry or wanting those necklaces off you.'' said Lord Yuji

''Both!'' Inuyasha and Kouga said at same time.

''Well I'm glad.'' Kagome said as she and the children as well as Sesshomaru walked in to the room.

Kouga and Inuyasha both rushed to her.

''I'm sorry.'' Said both of them as they were handing her the flowers

They never noticed their necklaces had disappeared off their necks as soon as they said they were sorry.

''You're forgiven but don't try that again.'' Said Kagome

''Lord Sesshomaru there is a couple of female demons demanding to see you.'' said Shiro

''I will not see them.'' said Sesshomaru

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru as he told her telepathically who and the reasons. Kagome nodded to him and then spoke.

''Tell them they are here for the meeting and nothing more and if they have anything to say they can speak with me or Lady Inukameko about it.'' Kagome said as Shiro nodded and left.

Lady Inukameko followed him to the female demons. Most of the demons in the room already knew the reason as many over the years have tried to get Sesshomaru to claim them.

''Alright you two go practice.'' Said Kagome

''Yes mom!'' Rin and Shippo both said and rushed out of the room.

''Think we all need to practice'' said Goldie

''Alright, Goldie you win lets go out of the den.'' Said Kagome

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''What do you mean nothing more?'' asked a female lion demon named Sachiko

''It is what I just said.'' Said Shiro

''I'm Asami Princess of the tiger clan I demand to see Lord Sesshomaru.'' said Asami

''Why do you demand to see my son?'' Lady Inukameko asked as she walked beside Shiro.

''Lady Inukameko!'' all the females said.

''My son has much to do including spending time with the one his courting. Now tell me what is so important that you must demand to see him?'' said Lady Inukameko

''Courting?'' all 4 of the female demons said.

''Yes, he has been courting Lady Kagome for some time now and I would advise against interfering with it. As I along with his father, the elders and other Lords have approved of Lady Kagome.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''What kind of demon is she?'' asked Ryoko who was a female panda demon.

''Lady Kagome is not a demon but can take form of one.'' Said Shiro

''You mean she is a filthy human?'' asked Chinatsu another female tiger demon.

''Chinatsu, a human can't change forms.'' said Ryoko

''I don't care their still filthy.'' said Asami

''I would give you advice not to call humans filthy.'' Sango said as she walked beside Lady Inukameko.

''Oh look a human. How filthy.'' Said Asami

Sango summon water to hit on top of her head and soaked her. Both Shiro and Inukameko was trying their best from busting out laughing.

''I had advised you not to call humans filthy. Now if you will excuse me, Lady Inukameko I had come to see if you wish to spar with me. Lady Midoriko is tending to Chiyo while Lady Kagome is practicing her merging with Goldie.'' Asked Sango

Before Lady Inukameko could answer Asami went to attack Sango. But much to the four female demons surprise, Sango moved with speed that matched Sesshomaru and the others. Asami landed on the ground and all four of them held their mouths wide open.

Lady Inukameko looked to Sango and answered.

''Yes!'' Lady Inukameko said with a wide smile. Sango and Lady Inukameko both left the other females and Shiro.

''She is not human?'' asked Ryoko

''Sango is a Human slayer. She is also an immortal and a chosen protector. I would advise you not to advance further with your quest to see Lord Sesshomaru or insulting human and any other species. You are here for the meeting and nothing further. Now if you will excuse me I have other matters to tend to.'' Shiro said as he turned to leave.

''Hey wait. If this Kagome person is not human nor demon then what the hell is she?'' asked Asami

''You will find out at the meeting.'' Shiro said as he continued to walk away from them.

''Humph will see about that.'' Asami said as she tried to enter the den until Kouga and a few wolves blocked them.

''Where do you ladies think you're going?'' asked Kouga

''Inside the den now move out of the way you moron.'' Said Asami

''This is my den only pack members, elders and lords are allowed to stay inside until the meeting which will take place in the morning. You are to stay in the area that was given to you until then.'' Said Kouga

''Lord Kouga is the owner. Now get the hell out of my way.'' Said Asami

''He is Lord Kouga. I would give advice to you four ladies, not to start any trouble and return to the area that was provide for the remainder of your stay.'' said Inutaisho

''And just who the hell are you?'' asked Asami

''I am Lord Sesshomaru father Inutaisho.'' Said Inutaisho

The girls looked to him and seen it was true and turned and walked away from the den.

''Females can be very strange sometimes.'' said Kouga

''I agree now come let's spar.'' said Inutaisho


	70. Chapter 70

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 70_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Kagome put on a new kimono the elves had gifted the entire female immortal and chosen protectors was made the same. It was a solid black elven kimono trimmed in gold and also battle ready when needed. It had long sheer black lace sleeves with areas that showed a little skin on the upper arm area. The front left side of her chest held the symbol of the guardian in silver and gold. (Double crested moons with the sun in the center and a star at the tip of the inner moon)

The whole back was also sheer black lace with a large print of the symbol of the guardian all in silver and gold in the center of her back and with hidden open slits for her wings the same for her tails. Her sash was silver with her symbol in black on the ends of it.

Toran, Sango, Midoriko, Lady Inukameko Rin and even Chiyo also wore the same one Kagome was wearing each was made the same as well as the symbol of the guardian. Ayame and Kimi also have one but with them in the village theirs remained in a chest.

The males that were immortals and chosen protectors their garments were made the same and theirs were a solid black elven garments trimmed in gold. Each held a large print of the same symbol of the guardian in gold and silver on their back as did the front left side of their chest. There sash was gold with Black print of the same symbol.

The outfits were made for meetings such as the one that was soon to take place. It was to show others they are immortals and the chosen protectors as well as the symbol of the guardian. But also battle ready if things turn for the worse during the meetings.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

All of the immortals and chosen protectors entered the meeting room and took their places but remained standing. Then two of Kouga's men let the lords and elders inside the room. They had also remained standing then the leaders and so forth entered the room. Once everyone was in the room Kagome spoke.

''I like to welcome everyone here and there is much we will need to discuss. But first each is to introduce who they are one at a time and take a seat I will start. I am the guardian, first heir of the ancient world and leading chosen protector of all worlds. My name is Lady Kagome.'' Kagome said as she took a seat.

Many people eyes widen up on hearing what Kagome had said. But keep their mouths shut as Inuyasha spoke next.

''I am the second heir of the ancient world and leading chosen protector of all worlds. I am also second heir to the land of the west in Japan. My name is Lord Inuyasha.'' Inuyasha said and took a seat.

''I am the third heir of the ancient world and leading chosen protector of all worlds. I am also Lord of all the four wolf tribes in Japan. My name is Lord Kouga.'' Kouga said and took a seat.

''I am Lord to the land of the west and a chosen protector my name is Lord Sesshomaru.'' Sesshomaru said and took a seat.

''I am Rin and this is Chiyo and Shippo. We are also chosen protectors and we are Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru adopted children.'' Rin said as she was holding Chiyo and they also took a seat.

Many whispered after Rin had spoken.

''I am Sango and this is my husband Miroku I am also a chosen protector.'' Sango said as both took a seat.

''I am also a chosen protector. My name is Lady Midoriko.'' Midoriko said and took a seat.

''I am Lord Inutaisho and this is my mate Lady Inukameko. I am also a chosen protector.'' Inutaisho said and they both took a seat.

''I am also a chosen protector. My name is Toran.'' Toran said and took a seat.

Everyone introduced their selves one by one. When the last one had taken a seat many tried to talk all at once. Inuyasha Kagome and Kouga all three stood up and their ancient markings on their bodies as well as their eyes glowed gold and they raised their energy just a little but enough to stop everyone from talking at once.

''That is enough. There is no need for everyone to talk at once.'' Said Kagome

''You will have a chance to speak, but only one at a time.'' Said Kouga

''If you want to speak stand up, if you see another standing before you then shut your mouth until they have taken a seat.'' Said Inuyasha

''Now I want you all to listen very careful as this is very important and it is also the only way to save your life as well as your people. In less than one hundred years everyone must return to the worlds they belong. There are many things that are to take place after the one hundred year deadline any who remains here will be destroyed. This is your one and only chance to remain alive and live where you belong and among others of your kind. This world belongs to the human kind not to you.'' said Kagome

''The dragon lord has been destroyed but his brother still remains here on earth and is a great danger to all species of life. He has allayed with Hell demons, Vampires and a few others. If you see the dragon run and hide and that is not a joke. He is not like the other dragon demons nor can he be killed with any weapons from this world. You're not to battle him if you try you will be killed.'' Said Inuyasha

''I can't believe lord Sesshomaru would choose such a skank'' Chinatsu whispered to Asami

''Pff, she is nothing but a skanky whore.'' Asami whispered to Chinatsu

''I would like to say one more thing before I take a seat. Chinatsu and Asami if you continue to insult my sister you will pay dearly.'' Said Kouga

''There is no way you could hear us whisper to each other or know what we are even talking about.'' Said Asami

''The entire room has heard you both as you call it a whisper it was still loud enough everyone in the room had heard the insult.'' Said Kouga

''You lie.'' said Chinatsu

''You don't even know mom and you saying bad things.'' Said Shippo

''Shut your dam mouth you filth and go hide in a dam hole somewhere.'' Said Asami

Kagome moved so fast nobody seen her move or standing in front of Asami until Kagome spoke.

''This is a meeting for your life as well as others to have a chance to live. But instead you insult me and even worse you insulted my young son. You Miss Asami have no right to speak to me or my son in that manner just as you do not have the right to judge when you do not know us. I advise you not to speak in that manner again do I make myself clear Miss Asami.'' Kagome said in a voice that made even Sesshomaru hair want to stand up.

Kagome turned to walk back where she was seated. Asami took a dagger from her sleeve and stabbed Kagome in her left shoulder. Everyone jumped up and started to move to Kagome, but stopped dead in their tracks when Kagome through a shield over herself and Asami. Then they watched as Kagome reach over her shoulder and pulled the dagger out of her back and threw it on to the floor out of the shield.

''I'm fine. Stay away from the shield it is up to protect you.'' Kagome said as she closed her eyes and the cut healed.

Kagome then turned and faced Asami.

''You were invited here for a meeting and nothing more. Instead you wanted to create trouble, you have insulted me and my son and now you attack me. What causes do you have to attack?'' asked Kagome

''You are a filthy slut and your filthy children have no place in this world and should die.'' Said Asami

''Uh oh'' Rin said as she and the others started to move away.

''I will give you one more chance to stop what you're doing now. There is no need for this and I am also immortal. Trying to kill and fight me would do you or anyone no good now stop while you can.'' Said Kagome

''Like hell I will'' Asami said

Asami went to attack Kagome once more but Kagome moved so fast nobody could keep up with her much less for Asami to strike her again. By the time Kagome had stopped moving she had disarmed the remaining weapons Asami had on her and slid them outside of the shield.

''I ask once more. What cause you have to threaten my children and attack me.'' Kagome asked as Takara appeared in her hand.

''Die you filthy skank.'' Asami said as she now had her claws out dripping with poison and ran to Kagome to attack. Kagome moved once again and this time she held Takara in front of her and it was like time had stopped.

Everyone watched and those who never knew gasped upon seeing what happened next. Kagome's silver wings came rushing out of her back and spread outward with a gold hue showing. Kagome's ancient markings went to glowing gold as did her eyes. Takara and Kagome both pulsed then a flash of white light took place blinding everyone in the room for a few seconds. When the light faded they all watched as Asami went from a tiger demon to a human and was passed out on to the floor. Then Kagome moved Takara over the top of Asami without touching her then they all saw Asami had disappeared so did Kagome's shield.

''Chinatsu do you wish to join Asami or would you take this chance that has now been giving to you on leading the clan to the world you belong. Since you are now the new leader of the tiger clan.'' Asked Kagome

''I will do as asked and lead the clan but can I ask where is my sister Asami?'' asked Chinatsu as she dropped to her knees.

''Asami is now and forever will be human. She will also have no memory of her life as a demon. It was either change or destroy her and I had chosen life instead of death.'' Kagome said

As Kagome was walking back to her seat Kagome's wings disappeared and her two tails reappeared. Everyone in the room remained quiet and had taken their seats once again.


	71. Chapter 71

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 71_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''When do you plan to open the portal for us to return?'' Asked a rabbit demon

''We will start opening a little after we deal with the dragon.'' Said Inuyasha

''Until then you are to prepare others to take leave. You and your people are to remain hidden from human kind the best you can and the dragon Yutaka. No attacks on the humans as well, if caught doing so you and your people will be placed on trial and punished accordingly. As leaders, you are to take responsibility for yourself and your people. We are not trying to control you, but we are trying to save as many lives as we can and return you where you belong.'' said Kouga

''I speak on behalf myself as the lord of the elves here on earth and for my brother Seiji the lord of the elven world. We have all agreed to help each of the leaders on preparing. Two elves will be escorting each leader back to their homes. They are not to be harmed in any form what so ever. If harmed by you or your people, the punishment will be death. There would be no trial or second chances. They will help you prepare, explain and the reasons to your people. They will also remain with you until time to leave this world. All elves on earth are able to speak telepathically to each other as well as to all the chosen protectors when needed. You will be informed when to take leave as well as where to meet when the time comes.'' Said Shin

''I have already explained about the demon world and what applies there. If you or any your people wish to remain here on earth then all you need to do is ask the ancient god in a prayer and you will be then changed in to a human. But keep in mind there is no turning back once it is done. When the time comes I and the others will cross the portal to go home. If you're not in your world or human before then you will be destroyed by humans, viruses and other means. We are your only and last chance to live and return to your true home. Only carry the belonging you wish to keep. There will be four cities placed within the demon world for you to live in they are the four inner cities of the north, east, west and south. Lord Yuki's as well as Lord Daiki's and another palace will be place in the center of all four cities with a lake around them this tells all that already lives in the demon world not to enter the three palaces as to them it is known as the keeper of the city. But in this case it will be the keepers of all four cities.'' Said Kagome

''Who will live in the third palace?'' asked the lion demon

''It will be head quarts for the chosen protectors during times we visit the demon world it will also be spell bounded so no others are to enter the palace. Lord Yuki and Lord Daiki have been chosen to be the keepers of all four cities.'' Inuyasha said

''What about the mix breeds where will they live? I ask because I have some friends that are half breeds and were unable to come to the meeting.'' Asked a demon Pika

''Any mix breed with half or more human blood within them will become human in fact the change has already started. Those with less human blood will be given a choice to remain as they are and live within the ancient world or take on the form that is greater in their blood and return to the world they belong.'' Said Inuyasha

''What about the others that do not live in Japan?'' Asked a Sable demon

''We will proceed the same way we have here granted most is already aware of it. Many of the elves and other beings that traveled here from other lands have informed most of the others. The four cities are also larger than once was as we had expanded them with more homes and buildings. The cities are for all demons that are within this world to live and work together.'' Said Kagome

''What about the battle with the dragon? How do you plan to kill him?'' a boar demon asked

''We will be forcing him to come to us in the desert of another country and on killing him it all depends on what happens in battle. All of the immortals and chosen protectors here have weapons that the ancient god created for us.'' Said Inuyasha

''Can we see these weapons you speak about?'' Asked a badger demon

''Lady Kagome weapon is forbidden for all to touch other than her brothers and only she can use Takara we are not even able to hold her. The weapons we have are also forbidden weapons for others to touch unless you're a chosen protector or mate to one and they only work for the one it belongs to. But if you wish to see another you can see my sword on my back, the whip on Toran's side, the fan Lady Inukameko holds or you can look at Miroku's staff. Not everyone's is out in the open but they do have theirs on them.'' Said Inutaisho

The whole room became quiet as they listened to what Inutaisho had said. After a while with none speaking Kouga spoke.

''If there is no more questions the meeting is dismissed and lunch will be severed please enjoy.'' Kouga said as some of the elves and wolves brought food and water into the room for all to eat and drink.

''Mom you want me to feed Chiyo so you may eat?'' asked Rin

''No sweetie, you eat I'm just not hungry and I'll feed her.'' Said Kagome

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Oh I can feel the baby move. I didn't think I'd be able to feel it this soon.'' said Kimi

''Yes, you can feel it now until birth. At first it is just like flutters then later you will be able to feel it much better. All seven of mine felt like they were in war with each other.'' Ayame said laughing.

''I know we are limited to having kids, But I'm sure glad to find out I was not carrying seven at once. Watching you made me see how lucky I am on having just one right now. I just feel sorry for Kagome when she goes to having children. She has already given and have gone through so much already.'' said Kimi

''Yeah, none of her birth children will be immortal. At less we will always have one of ours with us. But she is also not limited like we are and sometimes I wander which one is lucky to be honest. I mean we will have one that is an immortal, but they will not be able to have children there selves. But the other six will be mortals and have children of their own.'' Said Ayame

''Yes it would make one wander which one is lucky. But when the time comes for her to be mated and have children I wish no I will make a prayer to the ancient god to at less grant her one to be immortal for her sake. But I have a feeling it would take all of us to ask in a prayer.'' Said Kimi

''I agree and will join you when the time comes it would not hurt to ask.'' Said Ayame

''Look Ayame they are all trying to walk at the same time. Now where is that camera Kagome gave us to record things for Kouga? Ah here it is.'' said Kimi

''They are so cute when learning new things and it is funny how all seven of them do it at the same time.'' Said Ayame

''I was just thinking were going to have our hands full once they do learn to walk well.'' Said Kimi

Ayame paled.

''I had not thought about it until now. We're going to be chasing mine and Kouga's seven young children at once plus Sango's children, the one you're carrying and then theirs Kagome with Chiyo and I'm not including Rin and Shippo as they are now teen agers. We're going have to hire some caregivers before long.'' Ayame said as she fell to the ground to sit and Kimi soon followed.

''Your right!'' said Kimi

Ayame and Kimi both heard some men yelling and they jumped up and gathered the children in to the one of the extra homes they was made in the village and was staying in while the others traveled. Kohoku flew over with Kuro and landed at the home.

''Lady Kimi, Lady Ayame there are a few rage demons in the forest. They are killing all of the animals.'' Said Kohoku

''Jaken'' yelled Kimi

''Yes'' said Jaken

''You and AhUn help Ayame with the children and protect them. I will go with Kohoku. Umai lets go.'' Kimi said as she grabbed her bow and arrows while Jaken nodded and mumbled words beneath his breath.

Kohoku and Kimi left to the forest when they landed they had seen all the dead animals.

''Kohoku something is not right here this feels like some of the same demons that was the dragon's army get back to the village and let Ayame know and stay with the children.'' Said Kimi

Before Kohoku could leave they saw all the rage demons coming at them and went into battle.

''Look out '' Kohoku said as he ran behind Kimi to block the hit. But in return the demon had cut Kohoku deep across his chest.

''Kohoku no'' Kimi said as she kneeled down to him.

Kimi didn't notice she was now glowing then she screamed when Kohoku closed his eyes. All at once the glow and the power of her relic went off from her body had spread all across the forest in a flash. It had killed all the remaining rage demons within the forest and on doing so she brought back all the dead animals in exchange for lives of the demons.

Kohoku had stopped breathing and Kimi went to crying and yelling no. But something happened that shocked her. Kohoku had started to glow silver and Kimi moved back as the glow became brighter then faded at the same time a voice had spoken.

''Kohoku you have given your life to protect another and you are also the other half that holds the future within you. You are now reborn and forever a human immortal. The three children you and Rin will create are to be born as mortal humans and are to remain here on earth when time comes to leave. After one thousand years you will be granted one child to be born immortal and will be your last child to create until human mortals become rare species. Do you agree to the terms.'' The voice had said and asked. Kimi watched Kohoku open his eyes

''Yes!'' Kohoku said as a small white glow on his right shoulder was seen. Kimi moved his top to look upon the area she had seen glow. She saw the same symbol of the tree of life that was also on her, Miroku, Inukameko and Ayame's shoulder.

''How do you feel Kohoku?'' Asked Kimi

''I'm okay just a little sore now I know how my sister felt when she went through the change. I could feel everything change within me and it was strange. I also have a message from your sister Lady Keade.'' Said Kohoku

Kimi was shocked speechless. It took everything she had to ask what the message was.

''What did she say?'' asked Kimi

Kohoku smiled and placed a hand on her belly.

''Lady Keade said, she will always love and be with you.'' said Kohoku

''You mean I'm carrying her rebirth?'' asked Kimi

''Yes, and she is also to become a chosen.'' Kohoku said with a huge grin.

Kimi remained shocked until Kohoku stood up and placed a hand in front of Kimi to help her stand. Kimi cried once again and holding her hands to her belly.

''Dear Keade you don't know how happy I am to know you will always be with me. I have already missed so much of your first life and this time I will be here for you.'' Kimi said and then she felt the baby move all over as if was the only way to reply to her.


	72. Chapter 72

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 72_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

They we're all traveling across the sea headed to Asia when Chiyo spoke.

''Momma'' Said Chiyo

Kagome looked down to her chest.

''Chiyo did you just say momma?'' asked Kagome

Chiyo grinned and said it again.

''Momma'' Said Chiyo

''She said her first word. Just wish it had been on the ground so I could take a short video of it.'' Kagome said

''You still can once we land.'' Said Kouga

''Your right, Chiyo is starting to get hungry…ah never mind she just used her crystal to get her some milk.'' Kagome said laughing as a bottle of milk appeared in Chiyo's hand and she put it into her mouth to feed.

''Mom how far is this desert you had spoken about?'' asked Shippo

''It is still maybe two hours away with our current wind speed Shippo. If you're tired ride on your griffin he can carry you until you are rested up some. The elves and demons that we sent ahead of us last week has already spoken to the lord of the land and has found a suitable area for us to stay.'' Said Kagome

''No, I'm not tired I like flying feels like we're shooting stars at this speed.'' Said Shippo

''It is the only way to get there and also to keep humans from figuring out what and who we are.'' Said Kagome

''This will take some time for me to get the hang of riding.'' Sango said as she was sitting on the back of her griffin.

''Kirara seems to fly faster than she did before.'' Miroku said as he was on her back.

''Kirara and the other cats now have the same speed as the griffin does. Each one has different power and able to do different things. To humans we look like shooting stars and will not pay much mind to us.'' said Kagome

''I noticed it when I merged with Sora. I had wings on my back.'' Sango said with a small laugh

''You named her Sora?'' asked Kagome

''Yes, I had thought the name suited her.'' Said Sango

Kagome smiled to Sango and remembered Sora and Akira back inside the mountains.

''I agree it does suit her.'' said Kagome

Kagome looked around and seen Inuyasha and Sesshomaru we're on each side of their father talking to him.

 _'So much has changed and yet everything feels so right. They have an understanding of each other now. We all have come a long way in just a few short years.'_ Kagome thought as they continue to fly.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''The guardian and the others are moving to another location my lord.'' Said a vampire

''What was the meeting about?'' asked the vampire lord

''It seems the guardian is courting a demon lord. There is also talk that she will open a portal later in time to send the demons to the world they belong and for them to prepare for the travel to it. One of the female demons was mad and attacked the guardian. Upon battling the demon the guardian had large silver wings come out of her back, she had also changed the female demon in to a human. How I'm not sure. I had also found out the staff the dragon spoke about and wanted us to take from her is a forbidden weapon. Only the guardian can use it as it is a part of her and no others can touch the staff other than her two brothers. Those who would try to touch the staff would die from it.'' Said the vampire

''So I was correct when I assumed the dragon wanted us to do the dirty work. Did you take care of your demon host?'' asked the vampire lord

''Yes he is no longer alive. What are your orders my lord?'' asked the vampire

''I want a look at this guardian.'' Said the vampire lord

''She will not be hard to see my lord and is very beautiful. She has long hair that is the color of true gold with silver on the ends. She appears to look more between an elven and a human in body but she also has two gold tails with silver just as her hair is done. Her tails are able to disappear when her silver angelic wings appear and her eyes are silver with gold flakes within them. She also has a silver and black symbol on her forehead and weird looking stripes on her face cheeks. The stripes are not the kind you see upon demons and hers are in the colors of dark pink, gold and silver with black twisted together. The guardian and her brothers also have weird black markings all over their arms if they have any in other areas I'm unaware of it.'' Said the vampire

''Interesting, I have seen all colors of hair even some that looks close to gold but never one that was a true gold nor one with silver at the ends.'' Said the vampire lord

''It is her true form my lord. I was also told she is the only one of her kind and is not a human nor demon or any other species we have seen or known about. They claim she is able to shape shift and change to any other beings at any time and is also an immortal being that holds unknown power my lord.'' said the vampire

''The dragon has left out a lot of information it seems. You can't force claim to an immortal being. We will not be able to bite into their skin as it would kill us as soon as our teeth pierce it. When time comes to battle we are not to stake claim or try to turn any of them in to our kind. It is unknown on how many or who is immortal. But if the guardian is as you say I may be able to change her mind about the demon lord and have her come to me and my bed with her will. If and when I have her under my control then this world along with others will be ours to control and live. We will pull out of the deal we made with the dragon. He has so kindly misinformed me as well as held important information regarding the staff and the guardian. Where were they headed?'' the vampire lord asked

''I was told to the deserts in Central Asia.'' Said the vampire

''The sun is about to raise come lets rest we take leave when the sun sets. We will not battle with them until they reach our home land until then you and the others return home. I will watch and learn and try to gain the guardian to our side.'' Said the vampire lord

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''How far are we from land?'' asked Aoi

''Not far I can sense it'' said Akago

''I'm guessing you're hungry again?'' asked Ryo

''Yes.'' said Aoi

''Remind me to never have a mate.'' Said Ryo

''Ryo not all females are the same when carrying children.'' Said Akago

''How do you know that?'' Asked Ryo

''My mate and child died in war and she was nothing like Aoi on food.'' Said Akago

''Yeah, well I am carrying two here not one and I'll be glad to be back on our side of the world.'' Said Aoi

''I think we all agree on that last comment.'' Said Ryo

''Yutaka, what are your plans once we get there?'' asked Akago

''Summon the hell demons, and the other demons then prepare for war.'' Said Yutaka

''What about the vampires?'' Ryo asked

''I'm hoping they are dead. They remind me to much of humans and they can only fight in the cover of dark.'' said Yutaka

''You're right they are human just different kind of them. Though it is really weird for them to kill normal humans just for their blood.'' Said Ryo

''I don't know, their leader and those other two that stood by him seem creepy and different. The others looked more human and smelled of it. Those three didn't have a human smell and kept looking at me weird.'' Said Aoi

''I think those three feed off anything with blood. Maybe they seen you as a meal.'' Akago said with a laugh

''That is not funny Akago.'' Said Aoi

''Ah land I see it.'' Said Ryo

''I'll race you there.'' Akago said as he speeds up.

''Come on dragon lets show that bird that we are faster than him.'' Said Ryo

''Ahhhh, RYO YOU JERK. I WAS ALSO SITTING ON THAT DRAGON.'' Aoi Yelled as Yutaka caught Aoi with his tail.

''Pff, we will beat both hold on.'' Yutaka said as he took to flying fast while Aoi was holding tight to his tail and screaming.


	73. Chapter 73

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 73_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''There is nothing out here.'' Inuyasha said as he was looking around.

''That was the whole point of coming to a desert.'' Kagome said

''Well at less it would be harder for him to hide out here.'' Kouga said as he also was looking around.

''To be honest, it's not hard to hide out here.'' Kagome said as she disappeared.

''Where did Kagome go? '' Kouga asked

''Hell if I know.'' Inuyasha said as he went to looking at the sky and across the desert.

''She has disappeared.'' Kouga said until something grabbed his ankle.

''DAM KAGOME, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN.'' Kouga yelled as he went to jumping around and fell.

All of the demons, and elves went to laughing at the way Kagome scared Kouga.

''How did you disappear?'' Inuyasha asked

''Use your speed to cover yourself with the sand.'' Said Kagome

Shippo and Rin was the next to try it and at the same time they both caught Inuyasha's ankles.

''WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS WAS THAT?'' Inuyasha yelled

Inuyasha had jumped all the way to where Sesshomaru was standing while Rin and Shippo busted out laughing.

''Well done Shippo and Rin.'' Kagome said as she was laughing so hard at Inuyasha. She had tears running down her face.

''Inuyasha, you should know by now, both Rin and Shippo learns fast and watch Lady Kagome more than even she knows.'' Miroku said as he placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

''Keh, Sometimes I think they learn too fast for their age.'' Said Inuyasha

''Alright, now practice. If sand storms come you will only be able to use your senses as your eyes would be no good to you.'' Kagome said as she walked around both of the children while they were blindfolded.

''What is she doing to them?'' Kouga asked as he now stood beside Inuyasha.

''She is training them to use their senses instead of their eyes. I will admit Kagome had me on it when we we're training her. She knew this beforehand and many other things that not even I knew about. I'm not sure if we were training her or she was training us most of the time.'' Inutaisho said with a laugh.

''Kagome said there may be sand storms which could block your eye sight.'' Sango said as she kept watching Kagome.

''If that is the case, then we all need to refresh on using our senses while we can.'' Midoriko said

''I would have to agree. Grab a sparring partner every one and refresh on using your senses instead of eyes.'' Inutaisho said Loud so all could hear.

Shiro placed Kagome's home in one spot. Shin placed a home on each side of Kagome's. So they would have room for everyone to get inside and a place to sleep. The elves used their magic to create some lights as it was starting to become dark.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''My lord, are you sure you wish to go alone?'' Asked a vampire

''Yes, Others may get hungry and attack for food. Going alone insures me safety and not getting caught.'' the vampire lord said.

''How do you plan to gain the guardian to you?'' Asked the same vampire

''I have always had my way when it comes to a female I want.'' the vampire lord said

''But my lord she is not a normal female.'' the same vampire said.

''I have never failed to charm a female nor should I do so now. I will now take my leave, go home with the rest. If I find you following I will end your life as you know.'' the vampire lord said

''Yes my lord.'' the same vampire said as he left to return home.

The vampire lord vanished following the scent of the elves and demons.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Aoi, your about to make me sick watching you eat.'' Akago said as he was watching her eat five raw rabbits with dirt and some kind of bugs on it and started on her sixth one.

''Well...ermm…don't… (Slup)…watch.'' Aoi said as she was eating.

''I have never seen anyone eat like you do.'' Said Ryo

''You never seen master eat then. If you had you would not be speaking what you just said.'' Aoi said to them before she took another bite.

''Ryura had the same taste for food as Aoi now does. The offspring's seems to be taking after him more than I had thought.'' Said Yutaka

''Do you have any offspring's?'' Asked Ryo

''No, nor do I want any. I can't stand to be around a loud mouth female long to even worry with it.'' Yutaka said as he looked to Aoi as she remained quiet.

''Ryo, Akago gather more rabbits.'' Yutaka commanded them.

''Alright!'' said Ryo and Akago as they left.

Aoi burped. But as she had done so, flames came out of her mouth. It had just missed Yutaka head.

''How did fire come out of me?'' Aoi asked still in shock of seeing the flame come out of her.

''I'm not sure, but next time you better turn way and not aim at my head.'' said Yutaka

''I really did not mean to do it.'' Said Aoi

Yutaka remained quiet but took a seat not far from her.

''Ah that really hurt.'' Aoi said as she placed her hands over her belly.

Yutaka moved closer to her and reached to touch her belly. When his hand touch it he felt them moving and kicking around. One had made it clear it knew it was being touched and kept kicked his clawed hand.

''It will not be long before they are born.'' Yutaka said as he moved his clawed hand away from her belly.

''I had thought it would be a while.'' said Aoi

''With a mix breed, none is sure on the birth.'' Said Yutaka

''I will need help on giving birth.'' Said Aoi

''Indeed, I will try to find aid for you. But if it comes to your life over theirs, yours will end while they will live.'' Yutaka said as he stood up and walked back to where he was first sitting at.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Akago does Yutaka like Aoi?'' Asked Ryo

''He has always claimed to hate her.'' Akago said

''Some time's I wander. There has been time's I catch him watching her, but not in hate.'' Said Ryo

''My advice to you is never let Yutaka hear you say it or catch you watching.'' said Akago

''So you have noticed it as well?'' Ryo asked

''Yes, Now shut up and hunt some rabbit's. Before you get us both killed with your big mouth.'' said Akago

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome was in her bedroom singing to the children to sleep. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Lady Inukameko, Inutaisho, Midoriko, Toran and Sango as well as everyone in camp remained quiet. No one would speak or move as they listened to Kagome sing to the children. Kagome had no idea that everyone was listening as everyone went back to their own thing when she stopped singing and soon stepped outside of the home.

Kagome walked over beside Sesshomaru and took a seat.

''Kagome where did you learn that song?'' asked Sango

Kagome's face turned beet red.

''Umm... They play music on a device called a radio in future. I have learned many different songs as I grew up listening to them. The music on the radio is from all over the world and in many are in different languages. All the music is different and I rarely sing Sango.'' Kagome said

''You have a beautiful voice. I have heard you sing many times before.'' Midoriko said.

''Thanks, singing in a dream and to the children is one thing. But singing it to others is different lady Midoriko.'' Kagome said as Midoriko laughed.

''Oh come on my…'' Inutaisho had started to say. But stopped when he received a look from Kagome that said you finish that line and you will regret it.

Inutaisho went to laughing but remained quiet then Inukameko spoke

''Lady Kagome, you should sing more often. Midoriko is correct, you do have a beautiful voice.'' Lady Inukameko said

''Maybe I will one day but not tonight.'' Kagome said as she yawned.

''We all should get some rest.'' Sesshomaru said as he placed Kagome in to his arms and he carried her in to the home.


	74. Chapter 74

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 74_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''What do you mean they are no longer at the location I had said?'' Yutaka asked

''They have traveled to central Asia in the desert. My lord has followed them there.'' Said a vampire

''Then, what are you doing here?'' asked Akago

''I was headed home until the sun rose. I will remain in this cave until the sun sets.'' said the same vampire

''Why are you headed home instead following your lord to this desert you speak of?'' Yutaka asked

''My lord commanded me to return. He wishes to learn more of the girl.'' said the same vampire

''Well, how are you to join us in war if you're at home?'' asked Ryo

''My lord wishes not to join at this time.'' said the same vampire

''What is your name vampire?'' asked Aoi

''My name is Cian. Why do you wish to know my name?'' asked Cian

''I will give birth later in time and I wanted to know different names. What does Cian mean?'' asked Aoi

''It means 'ancient' in Gaelic.'' Said Cian

''Well, I want my son to have a strong name. Not feel likes his old. Yours don't sound that strong to me.'' Said Aoi

''My dear, don't insult me. I can smell the blood of you and your offspring.'' Cian said as he started walking to her.

Aoi moved behind Yutaka. Cian stopped when he seen her move. Yutaka looked to Cian as if he would kill him if he came any closer.

''I would advise you to stay where you are.'' Said Yutaka

''She has mix blood of a dragon and a red panda. It is a rare and odd combination of blood.'' said Cian

''What does my blood have to do with anything? I don't look nothing of what you speak of.'' asked Aoi

''So you are a mix breed who knows nothing of their blood line.'' Said Cian

''What does her blood have to do with anything?'' asked Yutaka

''The stealth dragon blood inside her is that of a golden dragon, which has been extinct for centuries. I had thought all blood lines to it had vanished.'' said Cian

''That still does not explain anything.'' Said Akago

''She is able to give birth to pure breeds or mix breeds. The young she carries now are pure breeds. Her blood covers their scent, but not from a vampire.'' said Cian

''That's impossible. If they were, I would have eggs instead of carrying them in my belly.'' Said Aoi

''Not all dragons are created from an egg.'' Cian said as he looked to Yutaka.

''Huh, the dragons I know about are.'' Said Ryo

''I agree with Ryo.'' Said Akago

''Are you trying to tell me, she is carrying a pure blood dragon of my kind?'' asked Yutaka

''Yes, Have you not noticed anything different or why she was in love with your brother? Were you not able to sense them?'' Asked Cian

''I had thought the offspring had taken after their father, but nothing more than them being mix breeds.'' Said Yutaka

 _'That would explain why she was able to create an offspring from Ryura. If what he claims is true I will not be the only one left of my kind.'_ thought Yutaka

''What does love have to do with it?'' Asked Ryo

''Dragons prefer another dragon to breed with or one close to their breed of dragons. They only go outside of their kind when there is no other to breed with. It is why she looks to Yutaka for protection, she does not trust any other breeds but dragons the same can be said about Yutaka.'' Said Cian

Akago and Ryo looked to Aoi and now understood why she was so crazy over their late master. Yutaka also held a better understanding now that he knows.

''I never knew I had dragon blood inside me.'' Said Aoi

''It is stealth and remains hidden due to people has hunted your blood line down to extinction. It is a gift your mother or father had given you.'' said Cian

''I've never met them. So how the hell should I know about my bloodline?'' Aoi asked

''How was it you were born and able to live then?'' asked Akago

''Yutaka found me after I was born close to the volcano. Other than that, I have no dam clue.'' Said Aoi

''You raised her?'' Ryo asked Yutaka in shock.

''My brother did not me. She was his dinner, but he had seen her as a pet.'' said Yutaka

''Is that the reason you guys kept staring at me?'' asked Aoi

''Yes, other than the fact we love the blood of an unborn.'' said Cian

Hearing this made Aoi hide even more behind Yutaka.

''You just stay the hell away from me and my unborn you jerk.'' Said Aoi

''I have no need to feed as I have already done so. I only feed once every few years unlike the followers.'' Said Cian

''Your followers use to be humans were they not?'' asked Akago

''There are no longer females of our breed. We had to do what was needed and humans are easier to control.'' Said Cian

''Why did you tell us about her blood?'' asked Ryo

Cian looked to Ryo.

''I want the female she is carrying to breed with. When she reaches age.'' said Cian

''Oh hell no, you're not touching neither one of them.'' said Aoi

''Why do you want to breed with the female?'' asked Akago

''Together we would make a powerful race.'' Said Cian

''Wouldn't your lord disapprove of it?'' asked Ryo

''Yes, It is the reason for it. The child create would be powerful enough to destroy him and many others.'' Said Cian

''Wow, talk about traitors with your own kind.'' Said Aoi

''It is past overdue for another to rule.'' Said Cian

Aoi got to feeling funny and had to sit down. Then all at once she blew flame of fire out from her lips. Everyone moved out of the way.

''Dam Aoi, watch it.'' Said Akago

''I'm sorry. But I don't feel good it feels like my belly is on fire ever since he spoke about the female.'' Aoi said as she passed out asleep.

Yutaka walked over to Aoi checked and seen she had passed out and then placed his clawed hand over her belly.

''They are upset and able to hear what the vampire had said.'' Yutaka said

''How do you know?'' asked Ryo

''I'm not going to explain everything to you. Now go gather food. While I calm them.'' said Yutaka

Yutaka looked around for the vampire and seen he was now further in the back of the cave.

 _'Guess the light from the flame caused him to run and hide.'_ Yutaka thought.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Mom, did you know your eyes don't change color any more, when you change forms?'' asked Shippo

''No, I had not noticed. Okay now let's see how you do with me using my fans.'' Kagome said as she and Shippo were practicing.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''The runt is trying to distract her during training.'' Inuyasha said

''He is a fox. It's in their nature for trickery. But he is also not like other foxes.'' Said Inutaisho

''No his not like other foxes. I'll give him credit on that much.'' Inuyasha said

''Lady Kagome has taught him well, for one so young.'' Said Inutaisho

''Keh, she make's training look fun the way she teaches them.'' said Inuyasha

''She makes it fun and at the same time she pushing them further than most their age. But it is needed for who they are and the life that is set for them.'' said Inutaisho

''At less their having fun doing it and seem to want more.'' Sango said as she walked beside Inuyasha.

''I believe you're correct they do seem to want to learn more.'' Inutaisho

''I never had much fun when I was learning as a child. It is good to see some that does.'' Said Sango

'' Lady Kagome just has a way with children and people.'' Said Miroku

''She also has a way with animals.'' Midoriko said laughing as they seen a bird land on her arm.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Shippo go and get Rin and you both train, I need to talk with the others. It seems the lord of the land wishes to speak with me.'' Kagome said

''Okay mom.'' Shippo said as he rushed to Rin.

Kagome walk to where she had seen everyone standing around.

''What's with the bird following you?'' asked Inuyasha

''He is waiting for my reply.'' Kagome said as she handed a small note to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha read the note then looked to Kagome.

''Why does the lord of the land wishes to see you for?'' asked Inuyasha

''I don't know. I just know I'm not going alone even if he has requested it. Something just doesn't feel right about it. He had sent a red rose with the note as well.'' said Kagome

''It would be best to tell him to meet you here instead going to him.'' said Inutaisho

''I think that would be best, as we had already informed the lord about our stay and the reasons. He should know you can't leave the area.'' Said Shiro

''Alright, if he wants to meet me he can do so here. Let me go send a reply.'' Kagome said as she walked to the home.

''I agree with Kagome. Something just doesn't feel right about that note.'' Said Inuyasha

''Let's spar until a reply is returned and we will see how things go from then.'' Said Inutaisho

''You're on old man.'' Said Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Inutaisho went to sparring as the other watched.


	75. Chapter 75

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 75_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

It had become dark outside and most were sitting around a huge fire. Half of camp was asleep while the other half remained awake. Taking shifts became a common thing now as none knew when the dragon would show up.

''Mom, can you and Rin do that dance and play music on that iPod thing for us? Asked Shippo

''Ummm Shippo'' Said Kagome

''Please'' said Shippo

''Mom can we?'' asked Rin

''Only if Midoriko joins us.'' said Kagome

''Sure, I'm not that good. But I will give it a try.'' Said Midoriko

''We can use our fans.'' Said Rin

''Ah, you wanting to do that kind of dance.'' Said Kagome

''Yes'' said Rin

''Midoriko, I believe you know the one Rin means?'' Asked Kagome

''Yes, the traditional dance it is one even I grew up learning.'' Said Midoriko

''I have never seen a dance with use of fans.'' Said Shin

''It is a dance many Japanese humans preform. We do not have the traditional clothing and make up. But we can still preform it.'' Said Kagome

''I will hold Chiyo while you three preform. I love watching the dance myself, but so far as preforming it I'm not good at it.'' Sango said laughing

''Alright then let get started.'' Said Kagome

Kagome brought her IPod out and everyone saw her use holy relic to charge it then she handed it to Miroku.

Rin stood between Kagome and Midoriko in front of the fire. Everyone moved around so to watch them.

''Ready?'' asked Kagome

''Yes'' both Rin and Midoriko said

''Okay Miroku, touch the play button where I showed you.'' Kagome said

Miroku hit play on the IPod. Many people jumped when the music started to play.

All three moved to the dance each one never out of line with the other.

''I have never seen a dance with so much grace and elegance like this one.'' Lady Inukameko said to Inutaisho in a low voice.

''I have seen some humans preform different dances. But never like this one. It is as if it tells a story with it.'' Said Inutaisho

''It does, there are a few different dances with the fan and each tells a different story.'' Said Inuyasha

''You have seen this kind of dance before?'' asked Lady Inukameko

''Only a few times, I use to watch the human children practice it in the forest. I've never seen it preformed the correct way or without them messing up like this until now.'' said Inuyasha

''I have never noticed how all three of them look so much alike until now even with Lady Kagome in her true form. I know Rin and Lady Kagome did except the hair and eye colors. But looking at all three together in their faces as well as other things you can really see it.'' Said Shiro

''All three are from the same bloodline it is to be expected.'' Sesshomaru said

''They are the past, present and future and proof that there is a full circle of life even after death. One thing about the future, it is able to change where the past or present cannot.'' Inutaisho said as they all continue to watch them dance.

''Lady Kagome is able to change forms, just as the future is able to change.'' Shiro said in a low and awed voice more to his self then to others.

None knew they also had another watching her every move. Hidden in the cover of dark was the vampire lord.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''A very interesting female, I see Cian spoke the truth about her looks.'' Said the vampire lord

''Can you let me go now? I showed you where they were located.'' asked the demon lords twin brother.

''No, you will remain with me as a slave and do my bidden in the day light.'' Lord vampire said as he covered the demons mouth and bit down on his shoulder.

When he was done, he threw the demon to the ground as his blood and mind was now changing.

''I hate the taste of demon blood. Wish the humans were able to live in daylight instead of dam demons.'' said the vampire lord

''At less you are the twin to the lord of the land here and I can use you at any time.'' The vampire lord said as he was looking at the demon that was now awake and kneeled to him.

''Master what you wish for me to do.'' Asked the demon

''First what is your name?'' asked the vampire lord

''My name is Hong, Master.'' the demon said

''You are to use my name when I ask any other time you will call me lord not master. My name is Drave, remember it as I will not say it again.'' Said the vampire lord

''Yes my lord.'' Said Hong

''When daylight comes, you are to meet with the guardian and for them to remain believing you are the lord of this land. You are not just a slave, but also a host. I will know everything that is said.'' Said Drave

''Yes my lord.'' Said Hong

''Now let's head back to the palace so I may prepare you.'' Drave said

''Yes my lord.'' Said Hong

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Yutaka How am I able to have dragon blood and not even look like one?'' asked Aoi

''I can only guess you're a hybrid which is very rare. You look to have some red panda in you, but you also look to have a few different kinds of demons as well. My guess one or both parents had part red panda in them and had another kind. But which I'm not sure.'' said Yutaka

''It sounds like she was breed to be a hybrid for a reason. If the gold dragons are now extinct, that may have a lot to do with the reason.'' Akago said

''Aoi looks like she is mixed with four or more kinds of demons to be honest. It is hard to say which one she looks more of.'' Said Ryo

''I got the feeling that vampire was hiding more then what he had told us.'' said Akago

''I agree and had the same feeling'' said Ryo

''I also agree.'' Said Yutaka

''I don't know what the hell I am. But I do know that creep will never touch my girl. Once Yutaka kills that dam guardian, we can stay in another world so that jerk could never touch her.'' Said Aoi

''He will never touch her either way.'' Yutaka said with fire in his eyes and voice that none of them had seen or heard before.

''Hey Aoi, could you make a small cut on your finger so we can smell your blood better?'' asked Ryo

''Yeah, It is kind of bothering me now.'' Said Aoi

Aoi made a small cut on her finger so they could get a better smell.

''She does have dragon blood. She also has red panda, but there is also 2 other kind I'm not sure what it is.'' Said Ryo

Yutaka walked up to her smelled and tasted her blood.

''She has two types of dragon blood in her the other one is human.'' Said Yutaka

''Oh gross, why the hell human blood. I could deal with any other kind but human.'' Said Aoi

''It is not much of it. It is just enough to give you a humanoid form. Most demons that are able to use humanoid form have a tiny amount in their blood.'' Said Yutaka

''So that means one or both her parents are a mix breed?'' Asked Akago

''Yes!'' said Yutaka

''I wander what the other dragon blood is? Looks like with me having more dragon blood in me I'd look more like one, but no i had to look like this instead.'' Aoi said with her arms moving around.

''You were created for a reason for them to go through such breeding and to hide the fact you had dragon blood.'' Said Ryo

''Okay you're scaring me now.'' Said Aoi

''I don't understand how she would be giving birth to pure breed. That is the weird part and it makes no sense to me.'' Said Ryo

''My brother was full dragon, Aoi carries 2 types of dragon blood and my guess is they both were rare breed. She also has a very tiny amount of panda and human blood in her which is what may have caused her to be a humanoid hybrid.'' Yutaka said

''So does that means she is almost or is a full blooded dragon herself?'' asked Akago

''Yes, but I am also wandering what the other dragon type is for that vampire not to speak of it. No matter which kind it is, it seems they both give living birth instead of laying eggs.'' said Yutaka

''I'm hungry and wanting a lot of wild flowers and some berries with it.'' Said Aoi

''Yuck!'' said Ryo

''I will be glad when you give birth, just to stop watching you eat weird things.'' Said Akago

''What do you mean weird things?'' asked Aoi

''First you eat raw meat with lots of bugs and dirt, now it's more flowers and even human foods.'' Said Ryo

''Go and get what she asked, it is the offspring craving that stuff. For some reason their taste for food is changing.'' Said Yutaka

Akago and Ryo both left to hunt food for Aoi while she was sitting on the ground eating grass.

''Why would they change the kind of food they want?'' asked Aoi

''I'm not sure, but I do think it may have to do with that vampire. I sense they would rather eat things without blood now since he had spoken about the female. Which is odd for a dragons to do.'' Said Yutaka

''How will we be able to find that dam girl in… what was it he call it oh the desert?'' Asked Aoi

''We will go to the deserts and search. The dragon female that checked you will also travel with us until you give birth. She is curious to see a hybrid such as you to give birth instead of eggs.'' said Yutaka

''When are we to leave out?'' asked Aoi

''In the morning now hush until they return.'' Yutaka said as she nodded to him and went back to eating grass.


	76. Chapter 76

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 76_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Hong made his way to the desert. Once there he introduced his self to Kagome and the others.

''My name is Hong I am the lord of these lands.'' Said Hong

''My name is Kagome, and this is Lord Inuyasha and Lord Kouga they are my brothers. This is Lord Inutaisho, Lady Inukameko, Lord Sesshomaru, and Lady Midoriko. The others are away at this time gathering water and in sparring matches at this time. Please have a seat and we may talk.'' Kagome said

''I would like to say welcome to central Asia.'' Said Hong

''Thank you.'' said Kagome

''Is there any word about this dragon?'' asked Hong

''No.'' said Inuyasha

''The last we heard, he was traveling across sea's. If he has returned, we have not heard about it as of yet.'' said Kouga

''Lord Hong, may I ask why you wished to see me alone?'' Kagome asked

''I had simply wished to meet and speak with you. I have heard many things from the elves and demons that visited my palace. I had thought it would have been easier for you to come alone, so if battle took place all of the warriors would be here to take a stand against him. I don't like to see a female get hurt.'' said Hong

Everyone had sensed he had just half lied, but remain quiet for the time being.

''I would like to ask when you would like to have the meeting with the lords of the lands?'' asked Hong

''After we have dealt with the dragon we would be more able to tell you.'' Inuyasha said

''Does your brother's always speak for you?'' asked Hong

''They are my brothers and everyone sitting here and others have a say in what we do not just me.'' Said Kagome

''Oh, I had thought you were the guardian and leader.'' Said Hong

''I am the guardian, but on leading I and my brother's work together as an equal and as a team. The same when it comes to any meetings. Each has a mind of their own and is able to speak, if they so wish to.'' said Kagome

''I would like to ask, if we could have dinner alone?'' asked Hong

''I'm sorry, but that will never happen. I am courting Lord Sesshomaru and we plan to move forward in our relationship after things are taken care of.'' Said Kagome

Lord Sesshomaru stared at Hong as if he was to say anything on the matter his dead.

''Oh, Please forgive me. I didn't know you were courting anyone nor am I able to see any mark upon you.'' Said Hong

''I assure you, I do have one just as he does. Is that the real reason you are here?'' asked Kagome

''Id admits it was part of it. But the other was to see about when to start the meetings. There are many Lords and Ladies across this country and would need time to speak with them.'' said Hong

''Well we are unable to tell you when for it to take place. We intend to return to Japan before any more meetings. Some of us has family there and will be traveling with us once the dragon is taken care of. Also we would like time to rest beforehand.'' Kagome said

Rin and Shippo came running into the home with Rin holding a crying Chiyo.

''Mom, Chiyo will not stop crying.'' Rin said as she handed her to Kagome.

''If you will excuse me Lord Hong, I need to tend to my daughter. But you may speak with the others here.'' Kagome said as she stood and walked into another room.

''I was not aware Lady Kagome had children as well.'' Said Hong

''This is Rin and Shippo, the little one you just seen was Chiyo. They are Lady Kagome's and Lord Sesshomaru adopted children.'' Said Midoriko

''We didn't mean to walk in on a meeting, but Chiyo would not go to nobody or stop crying.'' Shippo said with his head down a little.

Kagome ran back into the room where everyone was and started going through her medical bag.

''Tell everyone to not to drink the water here, it has poison in it.'' Kagome said as she grabbed a few things out of the medical bag.

''Oh my, is Chiyo okay?'' Inukameko asked as she stood up to walk over to Kagome.

''She will be once I give her this medicine. This will stop the pain in her belly and the poison, seems she took a drink of some water while they were gathering it. Rin, Shippo give this to any who may have taken a drink of it. With Chiyo being so small it went to her system faster. Ask Shin if the elves wouldn't mind making some drinking water for everyone until we can clean the water.'' Said Kagome

''Yes mom.'' both Rin and Shippo said and ran out to do as asked.

''How will you clean the water? We have had trouble with someone poisoning the waters for a while now.'' Hong asked

Kagome didn't answer him. Instead she went straight back into the room where Chiyo was.

''We have our ways.'' Midoriko said with a smile

Midoriko and Inukameko followed Kagome into the other room leaving the males to talk.

''You may not be able to sense it, due to them having it hidden. But four people that is here have holy relic.'' Said Inutaisho

''They are able to purity the water.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Who?'' asked Hong

''Kagome, Rin, Midoriko and Miroku have holy relic they may not look it, but none of them are weak may I add.'' Said Kouga

Hong became very quiet upon hearing this information. The male's all watched as Hong done so and seen sweat drops from his hair.

''Don't worry they will not harm you unless you try to harm them.'' said Inuyasha

''It is not nature for people with holy relic to be around demons. I have lost many good people due to their kind.'' said Hong

''Don't judge what they were born with, not everyone is the same just as it is with demons. Where is Kagome?'' Sango asked as she walked into the room.

''She is in her room with Chiyo, Midoriko and Inukameko.'' Inutaisho said

''How many humans are here?'' Hong asked as he watched Sango go into the other room.

''The ones you see are immortals and chosen protectors.'' Said Inuyasha

''How many are there that is immortal or chosen protectors?'' asked Hong

Everyone looked at each other then back to Hong.

''Why do you want to know?'' Kouga asked

''I was just curious as to how many rooms to prepare for when the time comes for the meetings.'' Said Hong

''We will let you know when the time comes.'' Inuyasha said as he looked at Hong with question in his mind as well as the others did the same.

''Alright I will be heading back to the palace. I will speak with all of you at a later date.'' Said Hong

They nodded as to agree and watched him leave.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Was that the lord of this land in there?'' asked Sango

''Yeah, something just doesn't add up or feel right about him.'' said Kagome

''He is strange, but it maybe because we are in a different country and not japan.'' Said Sango

''True, but still it's bugging me.'' Said Kagome

''I would have to agree something is not right. He has lied on most of what he has said already.'' Inukameko said as she taken a seat beside Kagome

''If you get upset while we are here, don't run off alone. I have a feeling that demon lord will be hanging around somewhere.'' said Midoriko

''I also agree with lady Midoriko.'' Said Sango

''I will try not to.'' Kagome said as Chiyo was now asleep in her arms.

The males walked into the room.

''How is she?'' asked Inuyasha

''Chiyo will be okay. The medicine I gave her is already working and she's now asleep. Think I will take a nap with her as well.'' Kagome said

''Just let us know if you need something.'' Sango said as they all left the room except Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru laid down on the other side of Chiyo.

''I feel you're not safe.'' Said Sesshomaru

''I know that lord kind of gave me the creeps and it seem something was wrong with the whole meeting we had.'' Kagome said

''I agree the others feel the same.'' Said Sesshomaru

''He was trying to gain information, for what reason I'm not sure. But I feel it is not a good thing.'' Sesshomaru

''I feel the same.'' Kagome said as she yawned and curled up to Chiyo and Sesshomaru.

''Sleep'' Sesshomaru said as he kissed her forehead.

Kagome nodded her head to agree and fell asleep while he watched over them both.


	77. Chapter 77

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 77_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''My lord, I had poisoned the water as you have asked. But it seems they have a way to clean it.'' Said Hong

''Yes, I heard what was said.'' Drave said as he walked around in the room.

''My lord I have a feeling that many there holds a lot of power within them not just the woman.'' Said Hong

''What else?'' Drave asked as he seen Hong looked to be hiding or afraid to say something.

''I think the woman maybe a goddess my lord.'' Said Hong

''No.'' Drave said

''Then what is she?'' asked Hong

''There was a story that was told in my world when I was young. It was about the one ancient God and its helper's or in this time period and in this world they are known as the chosen protectors. But that story was told when I was a young vampire.'' Drave said as he was walking around.

''Do you think she is the same one in the story you speak of?'' asked Hong

''A small part of the story had said, the guardian would also have two brothers much like this woman does. They would all three hold the same in power and the leaders of the chosen protectors of all worlds. My great grandfather had once spoken, that they would one day be born and with a deep unbreakable bond to each other and to the ancient god. Her brothers are the right and left hand with her being the heart and the one to give the finale word if and when it is needed. It is also said, the only one able to destroy them is the ancient god that created them. I am beginning to believe it to be true with what I have seen and heard.'' Drave said

''Do you still want to take and control the woman?'' asked Hong

''She and Her brothers would not be able to be controlled by others. If the remaining story I was told is true. Only the ancient god is able to take control of them, if and when needed as the ancient god holds no true form. At less that is what was told from great grandfather. The story is long and more to it. I'm in no mood to be a story teller.'' Said Drave

''So they are something like a vassal when it is needed?'' asked Hong

''It is to remain unknown and unanswered, just as many other questions with no answers are. Some things are to never to have an answer no matter how hard everyone wants or try to get. Something tells me the dragon has no knowledge of the story or anything about the ancient god or its chosen protectors if he does he doesn't know the whole story or the truth about them.'' Said Drave

''I have heard a few different stories about them and of the guardian, but I am unsure which one to believe. Some say she is the keeper of life and death until she mates and her mate would take on the role as the keeper of death as she would stay as the keeper of life for all mortal beings. But I'm not sure.'' said Hong

Drave looked to him when he had spoken what he was told.

''That is also part of the story. She is a shape shifter for a few reasons and the only one of her kind, but holds no extra power due to it other than holy relic. The children she and her mate create will be mortal beings. When their children reach age to mate, they will change to the form of whom they have chosen and remain in that form until death takes them. It is a small part to help continue the cycles of life and death with beings that are very few left living. She is also guardian due to being the first born and the only female between all three of them but there is also more to it.'' Drave said as he had taken a seat.

''I have never heard of it in that way my lord. How did you come with the information about them?'' asked Hong

''Great grandfather was wise and the story was told long before even he was born. Great grandfather had also said not many beings knew the whole story about them as it is a very old story. All beings are mortals just the life span is different on every being created unless you're chosen. Many had claimed to be a god or goddess due to their life span or powers mostly due to them being from another world. Unlike the dragon, I do know when it is time to back out of a fight.'' Drave said as he took a deep breath and seemed to be thinking hard.

Drave stood up and went to walking the floor once more then spoke again.

''Great grandfather was never known to give bad advice or to tell any story without reasons. I have not remained to be lord of my kind for nothing. I will not fight the chosen. Arrange a meeting between me and the leading chosen.'' Drave said

''I would be exposed to being your slave and host.'' Said Hong

''Then so be it. I am not as stupid as most creatures may believe. I know too well both Drake and Cian have been trying to find ways to take over as lord. I'd rather return to my world and live among my own kind until time to die. At less the food is better there then it is here and I will be able find a true mate of my kind.'' Drave said

''Yes my lord.'' Said Hong

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Cian you mean you let Drave go on his own?'' asked Drake

''Yes, I know not the reason other then what I had told you.'' said Cian

''You know if he gains her neither one of us would never get a chance to be lord.'' Said Drake

''I'm not sure, I had a feeling he was hiding information like he always does. I don't think we should obey his order. I would rather go and try to kidnap the girl ourselves while they battle with the dragon.'' Said Cian

''I had thought you wanted the female dragon when the time came?'' asked Drake

''That remains far away in time and right now we have a chance to get what we want with a female that is of age and a powerful one at that. The unborn dragon is a backup plan only.'' Said Cian

''I will remain here. You take all the followers you want and join the dragon in this war. I have a female right now and if she finds out I aided in helping to gain another. I would never here the end of it unless I killed her.'' Said Drake

''That will work for my favor you do know this. If I gain the female I would always be lord after it.'' Said Cian

''I am aware of it, but something tells me you will not be able to gain her.'' Said Drake

''Well you think what you want. I am willing to at less try so you may sit here and rot.'' Cian said as he disappeared out of the room they were in.

''I am willing to wait.'' Drake said as he watched Cian disappear.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Rin, you're getting better on keeping the relic and aura hidden for long periods of time. But you still need to work on your scent.'' Said Shippo

''I will it is just harder to do.'' Said Rin

Shippo grinned.

''I still think you're doing great. Let's go try and scare Inuyasha.'' Said Shippo

Rin grinned and nodded her head as they rushed to the area Inuyasha was standing.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Sesshomaru and Kagome had found an area were both could rest and talk with some shade. After a while they went to watching Shippo and Rin make their way through camp.

''They are up to something.'' Kagome said as she was watching Rin and Shippo.

''Indeed'' Sesshomaru said as he reached for Kagome and placed her in his lab to watch the children.

''They said they are headed to where Inuyasha was at.'' Kagome said with a giggle.

''I feel we will soon find out what will happen.'' Sesshomaru said

Not long they both heard Inuyasha yell out at them and seen both Rin and Shippo running to them as if their lives depended on it. They had also heard Inutaisho and Inukameko laughing so loud it was hard to even hear the others who was also laughing at what happened.

''Oh boy here they come.'' Kagome said seeing them run with Inuyasha on their heels.

''MOM!'' both Rin and Shippo yelled and hid behind Sesshomaru and Kagome.

''Get back here you two.'' Said Inuyasha

''What happened?'' Kagome asked as she was trying not to laugh.

''Those two snuck up on me while I was trying to eat and turned my ramen in to dam snakes crawling everywhere.'' Said Inuyasha as he was making faces and moving his arms around when he was telling them what happened.

Kagome could not hold it in any longer and busted out laughing. Even Sesshomaru had chuckled on what Inuyasha had and way he spoke.

''It's not funny they spoiled good food doing that trick.'' Inuyasha said

''I agree, but it is funny the way you said it and moving your arms everywhere.'' Kagome said as she was still laughing

''Keh'' said Inuyasha

''We're sorry.'' Rin and Shippo said as both were giving him fake puppy eyed looks.

''Don't do that again.'' Inuyasha said as he turned and stomped back to camp.

Once he was out of hearing range all of them went to laughing once again.


	78. Chapter 78

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 78_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Yutaka, where the hell are we?'' Asked Akago

''We are in Asia, but which part I am unsure at this moment.'' Said Yutaka

''Let's land so we can find out. We need to let the others catch up anyway.'' said Ryo

''The hell demons are fast, but it is the others that are slow.'' Said Akago

''I really don't want to land. Some of them gives me the creeps and watch's every move I make.'' Said Aoi

''We need to land either way, there is a large and heavy storm coming.'' Said Yutaka

''I see a cave we can stay in for cover'' said Akago

''Let's go then.'' Said Aoi

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Cian, are you sure we are not far from the dragon?'' asked a vampire

''Yes, I know his scent anywhere he does not even have it hidden this time. His not trying to hide it that much is clear. Just stay covered in the shadows, the storm is almost among us and the sun will be hidden for a while. We can catch up to them once it does.'' Said Cian

''Why didn't Drake join us and where is Lord Drave?'' asked a vampire

''Drave is watching the guardian and is already there. Drake is too much caught up with his woman. She is carrying his first child.'' said Cian

''Ah, here it comes.'' Said the vampire

''Yes, get ready we will need to move as fast as we can before the clouds uncover the sun.'' said Cian

''Go now.'' Said Cian

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''If you not the lord then who is?'' asked Inuyasha

''My twin brother Rong is first born. He is outside of the country with his new bride and I was asked to take his place while he was away.'' Said Hong

''So this vampire lord wants to return to his world, but knows the others of his kind will not approve of it?'' asked Kouga

''Yes, He wishes to meet all three of you at night fall he cannot come until then.'' Said Hong

''Okay, why is he wanting to return to his world when most his kind does not?'' asked Kagome

''He wishes to live and find a wife of his kind. He had wanted you until he remembered the story from his great grandfather and the information from my last visit. He learned it to be true and does not wish to fight just only to return home. The other two that is his kind wishes to take over as lord and has been trying to find a way to overtake him.'' said Hong

Inuyasha, Kouga and Kagome remained quiet for a bit before nodding their heads at once.

''We have agreed to return him, but we will need to meet him first and it will take place after the battle with the dragon. We can't risk opening the portal at this time.'' said Kagome

''He said he agrees with the terms, but he will remain at the palace until you are ready.'' said Hong

''Just no more feeding, killing or changing people until he returns to his world.'' Said Kouga

''He also agrees to it as well and has no need to feed for another year.'' Said Hong

''No more lies, we were able to smell it off you in waves last time you were here.'' said Kagome

''I also agree.'' Said Hong

''Since we now know what was going on with you. We need to tell you to keep all humans and demons out of the desert. At less until the battle is over with. It was the main reason we had come here so not to place others in danger.'' Said Kagome

''We had a few human and demon alike wander close to our camp we just don't want to see none hurt.'' said Midoriko

''I understand and will try my best to keep them away.'' Said Hong

Kagome used her crystal for food and water to appear. Kagome spoke telepathically to the others on what she is about to do then stood up and went to get an empty cup and then came back. She then passed it to Midoriko.

Midoriko nodded her head and then made a small cut on her finger and let blood drip in to the cup then she passed it to Miroku who had also done the same then to Rin and back to Kagome. Then they watched as Kagome mumbled some words and the cup glowed red then she spoke.

''Hong, in this cup is the blood of purity it is for you to drink. It will hurt when you drink this, but it will not kill you and it is the only way to reverse what was done to you. It will also prevent it from happening again.'' said Kagome

Hong looked to them and then took the glowing red cup into his shaking hand. Then he took a drink what was in the cup. They all watched as he curled in to a ball with pain and when it was done he fainted.

''Keh, now what to do with him?'' asked Inuyasha

''He will wake up soon he just fainted from all the pain.'' Said Midoriko

Kagome placed the food and water around the table even one for Hong. Time she finished Hong had awaken.

''Eat! '' said Inuyasha

''Thank you!'' Hong said as he dug in not even worried on what he was eating. He was just happy to have real food instead of just blood.

''Momma'' Chiyo said as she crawled into Kagome's lap.

''I guess Chiyo wants food instead of her bottle.'' Said Shippo

''Yes, her teeth are coming in more so it is getting close to time she will eat more food instead of drinking just milk.'' Kagome said as she gave a bit of rice to Chiyo.

Chiyo smacked her lips wanting more. Kagome and some of the others were laughing at the way Chiyo asked for more rice.

''Kagome are you going to eat as well?'' asked Lady Inukameko

''Yes, but after Chiyo finishes eating. I have not been able to eat a lot like I use to, but I still eat even if it is in small amounts.'' Kagome said as they continued to eat.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''What are you doing here?'' asked Yutaka

''I had a change of plans and will join you and the others in battle.'' Said Cian

Aoi moved back behind Yutaka once again.

''Don't worry dear. I or any of the followers will harm you or the offspring's you carry.'' Said Cian

''The more the merrier I guess.'' Ryo said as he took a seat outside of the cave.

''Why did you not tell us Aoi carried two kinds of dragon blood?'' asked Akago

''I didn't think it would have mattered.'' Said Cian

''What kind is the other since you know?'' Yutaka asked

''I am unsure. I have never smelled its blood before I only know it has to be a very rare breed.'' Said Cian

''How are you able to know so much about dragon blood?'' asked Akago

''My last mate was a dragon. She and our offspring had been killed while trying to give birth it is also how I know not all dragons lay eggs.'' Said Cian

Aoi paled.

''I think I'm going to be sick.'' Said Aoi

''Go outside of the cave this time.'' Said Akago

Aoi ran outside the cave and became sick.

''Go with her Akago.'' said Yutaka

Yutaka looked at Cian and then spoke.

''Just stay away from her Cian or i will kill you here and now.'' said Yutaka

''I meant no harm.'' Cian said as he walked further into the dark cave.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Akago was standing behind Aoi guarding her until he heard Yutaka walked up behind them. Akago nodded to him and left.

''I'm not sure how they can hear or how they are able to even understand anything, but both of them feels threated by that creep. If I was able id kill that dam vampire just to make them feel safe.'' Aoi said as she went to her knees crying.

Yutaka remained quiet while she sobbed until she stopped.

''Come inside.'' Yutaka said as he waited for her to get up and go in to the cave.

Aoi stopped right before she went inside.

''Promise me no matter what happens to me or in battle kill that jerk before she is born.'' Said Aoi

''Done now go, we are not far from where the guardian is from what I was told.'' Said Yutaka


	79. Chapter 79

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 79_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Keh, even when it's dark its hot here.'' Said Inuyasha

''At less the kids are asleep they got me earlier with their little prank.'' Said Kouga

''What did they do to you Kouga?'' asked Sango

''I had gone to take a swim and when I went to jump in I landed in nothing but hot sand.'' Said Kouga

Many went to laughing.

''They had made the sand look like it was water.'' Said Kagome

''At less they didn't turn your food into snakes while eating ramen.'' Said Inuyasha

''Ramen tastes better then sand does.'' Said Kouga

''Well they are children and like to have fun.'' Sango said while laughing.

''Just think when all of the pups are a little older you're both really going to get it.'' Kagome said while laughing

''Ah don't remind me.'' Said Kouga

''That would be 12 children if you count Inuyasha's little one when it gets here plus my three and Chiyo.'' Said Sango

Everyone went to laughing with the pale looks both Inuyasha and Kouga held.

''Well at less it doesn't last forever they will grow up sooner or later.'' Said Miroku

''Do you guys feel and hear that?'' asked Kagome

They all stood up and went to looking across the desert.

''They are here and I see the dragon is in his larger form.'' said Inuyasha

''Takara!'' Kagome yelled as Takara appeared in her hand.

''They are going to attack with it dark.'' Said Kouga

''They are traveling very fast make sure the barrier is up around the home.'' said Inutaisho

Lady Inukameko went in to the home to guard the children while they slept. Midoriko placed a barrier around the home.

Sesshomaru stood beside Kagome as did the others.

''What kind of beings is that?'' asked Lord Yuji

''I was about to ask the same thing.'' Said Lord Daiki

''Vampires and hell demons among others are with them.'' said Kagome

''Miroku will you help Lady Inukameko guard the children?'' asked Kagome

''Yes I will place another barrier just in the room.'' Said Miroku

''Thank you!'' Kagome said as Miroku ran into the home.

Everyone gathered their weapons and waited. Once everybody held in place they waited from them to come.

''Get ready.'' Said Inutaisho

Once the dragon and all of the others came close to the camp they all stopped. Midoriko used her relic in a fire so everyone could use it due to the vampires. Everyone dipped the ends of their weapons or arrows in to the fire. Shin, Shiro, Midoriko and all of the elves stood ground waiting to fire their arrows. They all heard the dragon roar and seen them coming. The elves shot their bows as others had their weapons in hand and ready. Midoriko knew with everyone who was not immortal or chosen was wearing charms to protect them from the relic. They had used the same spell Kagome's grandfather had used on the necklaces when they fought the first dragon lord.

All at once they felt the ground shake and many went in to the air. Hell demons came from beneath the ground and attacked.

Sesshomaru used his sword as did many others fighting the demons.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Are we just going to watch and not join the fun?'' asked Akago

''No, I am giving the demons and the others a chance to take them out as it was part of the deal.'' Said Yutaka

''What about Aoi?'' Ryo asked

''She will remain here and wait for us.'' said Yutaka

''Aww, I wanted to play as well.'' Said Aoi

''You're not able to play Aoi.'' Said Ryo

''Hey a girl can dream can't she?'' asked Aoi

''Ryo, you will remain with Aoi and the female dragon. If anything should happen, return to the cave.'' Yutaka said

''At less I get to watch you kill that girl.'' Said Aoi

''Come Akago, I have given them time now let's play and see what that light show was about.'' Yutaka said

Akago grinned and followed Yutaka in to the sky.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Kagome watch out.'' Yelled Inuyasha

Sesshomaru moved Kagome just in time before a hell demon grabbed her legs.

''The dam vampires are moving too fast. Most of the alleys can't get a hit on them.'' said Kouga

''I think it is time for a light show.'' Kagome said as Sesshomaru placed her next to him.

Sesshomaru looked to her and then Kagome gave him a kiss.

''Be right back love.'' Kagome said as she jumped in to the sky.

Inuyasha and Kouga followed and all three of them yelled out to their guardians.

''GOLDIE'' Kagome yelled

''HOSHI'' yelled Kouga (female golden griffin name)

''AKIHIKO'' yelled Inuyasha (male golden griffin name)

Goldie flew into Kagome body as did the griffins did with Inuyasha and Kouga. When all three of them merged with their guardians, each one held golden wings on their backs. They went to holding their hands to join their power together once they did their bodies as well as their wings were now golden flames. Then all three spoke as one.

''Cosmic sun!'' yelled Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga

They went to become brighter and brighter and lite the sky as if it was the sun.

''Well that helped.'' Kouga said as they seen the vampires were now dead and landed back on the ground.

''We need to stay merged in case more is around.'' Inuyasha said as they all three still held their flaming golden wings.

''Agreed!'' Said both Kagome and Kouga

They resume back into battle joining the others in doing so.

Soon the dragon came in to view. Inuyasha, Kouga and Kagome went after the dragon while the others were battling other beings, demons and hell demons.

''Ah how nice three against one. Guardian, you know you're rude to play with uneven numbers. Shame on you.'' said Yutaka

''Don't try to play mind games with me Yutaka. I will give you one chance as I did with your brother.'' said Kagome

''What chance would that be, kill me while I hold and bite you. Not going to happen dear.'' Said Yutaka

''Don't call her that.'' Said Inuyasha

Yutaka went to laughing as he blew fire at them but stopped when he saw the fire seemed to not have touched them. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga stood in front of him with their flaming wings it was then Yutaka knew his fire would not affect them. Then all at once more demons came out from behind Yutaka and went to attacking. Inuyasha and Kouga both pulled out their swords and went to battling with the demons while Kagome and Yutaka went in to battling each other. Sesshomaru had seen them and went after Yutaka.

Toran, Midoriko, Inutaisho and Sango merged with their guardians. Toran, Midoriko, Inutaisho and Sango had silver wings while Inuyasha, Kouga and Kagome had gold.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were battling with Yutaka when Akago come up behind them as did a few more demons. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome turned and jumped behind Akago.

''Dam your hard to sneak up on.'' Akago said as he slung his daggers at them.

Sesshomaru moved out of the way and cut the right wing off Akago while Kagome killed the other two demons. As Akago fell to the ground Sesshomaru glanced around for the dragon only to see him no longer there. Shunran seen Akago and went after him while Sesshomaru and Kagome battled others as they were looking and trying to track the dragon. But it was hard to do with so much blood in the air.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Shippo, Rin, Chiyo, Lady Inukameko and Miroku were awake and watching the battle taken place.

''Wow look at their wings'' said Shippo

''Their pretty'' said Rin

They stopped talking when they heard a noise. All five of them looked to the floor.

''Something is trying to break through the barrier and floor.'' Rin said as she ran to Lady Inukameko with Chiyo in her little arms.

Shippo stood beside Miroku with his sword out. Miroku held his staff and also waited.

All at once the whole house shook then the dragon busted through the floor at the same time he grabbed Rin and flew right out of the home and in to the sky.


	80. Chapter 80

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 80_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Kagome as did the others looked to the home when they heard screaming and seen the dragon come flying out of it. Most of the dragon's alleys were dead.

''RIN!'' yelled Kagome

Yutaka stopped in midair just to see the looks on their faces. But all he seen was some major pissed off people which surprised him.

''Let us go.'' Rin yelled

Chiyo was still in Rin's arms but remained quiet.

''Not a chance!'' Yutaka said as he had a better look and seen he had two instead just one in his claws.

''Let them go Yutaka.'' Yelled Inuyasha

''No I think I'll have dinner later and they would make a great meal.'' said Yutaka

Kagome as did many others were watching Rin as she brought a dagger out. But Rin didn't have a chance to use it as Chiyo had other ideas.

Chiyo used her wings and stabbed the Yutaka clawed hand. Rin fell but Inuyasha caught her as the dragon roared. Chiyo wings were now stuck in the dragon's clawed hand.

''Chiyo!'' said Kagome

Yutaka looked at his claw and seen the tiny child stuck to it. He brought his claw up to get a better look.

''YOU!'' yelled Yutaka

Yutaka was in shock when he notice the child elven and the wings that he knew only one had once before. Then he tried to get the winged swords out of his clawed hand without much luck.

Yutaka was too busy trying to get Chiyo off his claw he didn't notice Sesshomaru until it was too late.

Sesshomaru brought out his haladie which changed in to a double bladed sword cutting Yutaka's left clawed hand completely off. Kagome raced to Chiyo while Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru turned to face Yutaka as he was now on the ground in his smaller form and in a lot of pain.

''Yutaka, you have one chance to stop and return to your world what is your answer?'' asked Kouga

Yutaka looked around and seen the army he had was now gone none left but him. Yutaka then looked to Kagome and seen her use relic to free Chiyo from the clawed hand. Yutaka looked back to Sesshomaru and seen he had his weapon ready to strike and seen he was surrounded. Before he could answer they all heard someone scream.

Aoi was racing to Yutaka and stood in front of him with both her arms out. Then they saw a small female dragon and Ryo stood beside her.

''NOOOO…Please don't kill him his all I have left.'' Aoi said as she stood in front of Yutaka.

''Aoi I had told you to stay and return to the cave. RYO'' Said Yutaka

''Sorry sir she would not listen.'' Said Ryo

''Yutaka!'' said Kagome as she walked up to Yutaka.

Kagome placed Chiyo in to Midoriko arms while walking to him. Yutaka looked to her.

''Yutaka you are the last one of your kind not just here but also in your world. Only beings left in your world are animal life. Don't follow your brother in death when you have a chance in life.'' Kagome said as you looked to Aoi

''If you want to rule a world, then why not your own?'' asked Inuyasha

''You killed my brother.'' Said Yutaka

''Yutaka, your brother tried to claim Lady Kagome and at same time he touched the forbidden staff. Takara the forbidden staff will kill any being if they touch her other than Lady Kagome and her brothers.'' Said Inutaisho

''Lady Kagome did not kill him for fun or try to take something from him. She had tried to stop your brother and he didn't listen.'' said Midoriko

''They are the heirs to the ancient world, but they are also the leaders of the chosen protectors to all worlds. They are about saving lives not out to destroy it.'' Said Shin

''Please Yutaka the offspring will need you not just me. I don't know anything much about dragons. Ahhhhh, that hurt.'' Aoi said as she placed her hand on her belly.

''I had thought you wanted her dead as much as I.'' said Yutaka

''I did but I don't want to lose you too, I and the offspring will be alone then.'' Aoi said

''Aoi, you are a hybrid?'' asked Lord Yuji

''Yes but I don't know what kind of dragon other then what I was told by a vampire.'' Said Aoi

''AHHHH, that hurts'' Aoi said as she went to the ground hurting even more.

Kagome changed forms in to a silver dragon humanoid and walked up to Aoi.

''What are you doing?'' Aoi asked as she seen Kagome was also now glowing silver.

''They will be born soon. The boy wishes to be named after his father the girl has yet chosen a name.'' said Kagome

Aoi looked to Kagome in awe at seeing her change forms and able to talk to the offspring. It even surprised Yutaka he then looked around and seen they waited his answer.

''I will return to my world if they come with me. I'm not leaving without them.'' Said Yutaka

''Agreed, but I will place binders on you until then. Aoi will give birth soon.'' said Kouga

Lady Inukameko and Sango walked up to Aoi.

''Come let us help you inside the home. The female dragon may also come if she wishes.'' Said Sango

They helped her up walked with her slowly to Kagome's home. Inuyasha and the others placed binder chains on to Yutaka feet and his wings.

Kagome walked up to Yutaka and placed her hand over what was left of his left arm and healed it to stop bleeding.

''Yutaka I healed it to stop the bleeding your clawed hand will return after you are in the dragon world, but not until then.'' Kagome said as the all heard Aoi scream.

''It is time.'' Kagome said as she rushed in to the home.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Sesshomaru went to all of the alleys bring them back to life. Yutaka watched Sesshomaru and seen what he was doing.

''I have one request.'' Asked Yutaka

''What is it?'' asked Inuyasha

''Bring Akago back to life.'' Yutaka asked as he looked to Sesshomaru.

''It is up to lord Sesshomaru.'' Said Kouga

Sesshomaru looked to the dragon as he had heard what was said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked to each other and without words nodded to each other.

''Shippo, bring me more binder chains.'' Said Inuyasha

Ryo looked to Kouga when they saw Inuyasha move to Akago's body and placed the chains up on Akago.

''There were no words spoken, how did they speak to each other?'' Ryo asked

''We as in all of the chosen protectors are able to talk telepathically with each other.'' Kouga said as he also placed binder chains up on Ryo.

Yutaka as well as Ryo held a look of surprise and shock.

After a while they saw Kagome and seen Rin and Sango with something in their arms following Kagome.

''Yutaka, There are two little ones wanting to meet you. This is Ryura your nephew.'' Kagome said

Sango lowered herself to the dragon and removed the blanket so he could get a better look of him.

''He looks just like Ryura.'' Yutaka said in a shock voice

''This is you niece you will need to give her a name as it is her wish for you to name her.'' Kagome said

Rin lowered herself next to Sango to the dragon and removed the blanket so he could get a better look of her. The female didn't look like her brother or her father instead she looked just like Yutaka.

''She looks like me.'' Said Yutaka

''What will you name her?'' asked Rin

''Her name will be…Noriko.'' Yutaka said as he looked her over more.

''Where is Aoi?'' asked Ryo

''Aoi is inside asleep she had a hard time given birth due to the form she is in.'' Said Kagome

''We can release Aoi's true form once we place you both in your world.'' Said Inuyasha

Yutaka, Ryo and now Akago looked to Inuyasha.

''Her true form?'' asked Yutaka, Ryo and Akago

''Yes, she is a hybrid. Aoi will need to go through changes to break what bonds her to what she is now.'' said Inuyasha

''Aoi is what some calls a rare treasure. She is also more powerful than even you Yutaka, But due to her being restricted to the form she is now, Aoi does not know yet.'' said Kouga

''I need to ask what kind of dragon is she? We have been trying to figure it out.'' asked Akago

''Why does the off spring not have her blood line in them?'' asked Yutaka

''The shared world of the silver and gold dragons was destroyed a very long time ago and her parents made it to this world and was trapped within it. They had remained hidden even before you and your brother came to this world many had thought they had died and the bloodline was lost. It had taken thousands and thousands of years just to create a baby together. Her mother was a silver dragon and her father was a gold dragon. She is also a full blooded dragon mixed with both bloodlines. Before her mother gave birth they had a witch to use blood of a human and a red panda and inserted it into her belly so Aoi would be born as a hybrid. This was done to protect her as they both knew they were not long in this world, they had both died as soon as Aoi was born as their bodies had vanished to clear all traces of them. Aoi was meant to become an immortal being, but due to past events with your brother it didn't happen as it should have. The ancient god has chosen Aoi to only carry your bloodline, if you allow her to.'' said Kagome

Yutaka looked to Kagome like she grew two heads.

''You are the last of your kind other than these two little ones. They will need someone to teach them things just as Aoi needs you. Aoi's bloodline was meant to never be created again due to the power it holds. But she was chosen to help recreate your kind instead of becoming an immortal being.'' Kagome said

''As we have said we protect life.'' Said Kouga

''We are giving you a chance to start clean in your world and live a life as you should have. Your brother took that away from you chasing Kagome. We are unable to be killed by any being other than the ancient god as she/he was the one that created us.'' said Inuyasha

''I had heard stories of immortals dying when they get their heads cut off.'' Said Akago

''That does not work for the chosen protectors. We are the ancient god helper's.'' Said Kouga

''Granted we are all still young and learning, but we will get the hang of things sooner or later.'' Said Miroku

''What about me and Akago?'' asked Ryo

''You have three choices. One join the world of demons, two join the world of the dragons, or turn in to humans and remain here.'' Said Kagome

''So, what will it be?'' asked Inuyasha

Both Ryo and Akago looked at Yutaka and before they could answer Yutaka spoke before they did.

''Take them to the world of demons I don't want any bird or boar demons in my world.'' Yutaka said

''Thanks!'' both Ryo and Akago said at same time.

Kagome, Rin and Sango walked back into the home with the little dragons as Inuyasha and the others spoke with Yutaka.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Morning came and many were now awake and rested. Kagome spoke with Yutaka and then with Shin about one of his extra homes and agreed to her request.

Aoi and the baby dragons were lying in bed when Kagome walked in to the room.

''Aoi, You and the little ones along with Yutaka will be returning to the dragon world there are no others there other than animal life. We have agreed to give you a home and to free you from your restricted form once there.'' Said Kagome

''How are you to do that?'' Aoi asked

''You will see when the time comes. Aoi you are a gold and silver dragon and the last of both blood lines as it was meant to be. But due to it you are not able to give birth to any with your bloodline. The ancient god has chosen you to help recreate dragons of Yutaka's breed instead of you becoming an immortal being. The female dragon that was here has gone to get her mate and children as they also wish to join you in the world of dragons. In time there will be 6 others who will join in the world of dragons that will also help create.'' Said Kagome

''Do you plan to drop in or something?'' asked Aoi

''Yes, I have already spoken with Yutaka this morning he knows I will be checking in on all of you. He now understands, before he held no knowledge about us or the reasons. His brother never told him everything or the whole truth. Yutaka followed his brother because he cared and loved him, but his brother was blinded by greed, hate and didn't care as long as he got what he wanted.'' Kagome said as she placed the female dragon in Aoi arms and showed Aoi on what to do on feeding.

''Thanks how did you know she wanted to eat?'' asked Aoi

''Hmm, do you know how to read Aoi?'' asked Kagome

''Yeah why do you ask?'' asked Aoi

''Here this will help even if it is about human mothers it still applies the same to all being who are able to give live birth.'' Kagome said as she handed Aoi a book on nursing a baby.

''Momma.'' said Chiyo as she crawled to Kagome

Kagome reached down and picked up Chiyo

''Momma.'' said Chiyo once again and went to smacking her lips.

''Alright Chiyo, I will get you some rice in a little bit. Aoi would you like something to eat?'' Kagome asked as Chiyo went to jumping in her lap.

''Do you have any cooked meats? I had lost all taste for blood all together.'' asked Aoi

''Hmm let's see.'' Kagome said as she held her crystal and a tray of cooked rabbits and rice appeared.

''How did you do that?'' asked Aoi

''It was a gift from the lord of the elven world.'' Kagome said as she pointed to the crystal tree on her bracelet.

Chiyo pulled on her necklace trying to take off hers.

''Are you sure Chiyo?'' asked Kagome

Chiyo went to clapping her little hands.

''Alright I will get you another one then.'' Kagome said as she took the crystal tree off Chiyo's necklace.

Kagome took a chain out of her sleeves and placed the crystal tree up on it and handed it to Aoi.

''Is that for me?'' Aoi asked in a shocking voice

''Yes now you can ask for any food you want and for water. Chiyo wanted you to have something to remember us by.'' Said Kagome

Aoi now had tears coming to her eyes.

''No one has ever given me anything before. Thank you and I don't think I could ever forget any of you.'' said Aoi

''You're welcome and your son is ready to eat now.'' Kagome said with a giggle.

''I will be back later to check on you I need to gather something's to help you with the little ones. After I feed Chiyo of course.'' Kagome said as her and Chiyo walked out of the room with a small bowl of rice.


	81. Chapter 81

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 81_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Yutaka, Aoi as well as all of the others stood back and watched as Kagome and her brothers opened the portal to the dragon world.

''Come my brothers and I will go with you and place a home and unlock Aoi's form. We will return soon.'' Kagome said to the other's as they all walked in to the portal.

Once they were on the other side Kagome looked around and found a nice spot to place a large home for them. When that was done Kagome turned to face Aoi and Yutaka.

''Aoi you may want to let Aina… (The other female dragon)… and her mate holds both of the little ones this may hurt for a little bit but it can't be helped. Are you ready?'' asked Kagome

Aoi gave the new born dragons to the female dragon.

''Okay I'm ready.'' said Aoi

''Alright now listen you will still be able to take on a humanoid form when you want but it will not be the same form you hold now it will be a dragon humanoid form. Yutaka you will also be able to once you two mate just as the children will as well.'' Kagome said as she and both Inuyasha and Kouga formed a triangle around Aoi.

''I understand.'' Yutaka said

The other dragons as well as Yutaka stood back to watch. They joined hands and their marking on their body started to glow gold and move around until it flew off their bodies. It then circled around Aoi fast until it busted into tiny sparkles. The markings returned to their bodies and they moved out of the way.

Aoi screamed as she hit the ground with her knees and then curled into a ball. Everyone watched as a light began to form in her heart area of her chest and grew until you could no longer see her. Then a flash of light was seen next blinding the dragons. When they looked to the area Aoi was at she was now mixed with gold and silver scales all in a beautiful patterns.

''Wow!'' Yutaka said in a shocking voice as was the other dragons.

''Aoi do you wish to see what you look like?'' asked Kagome

Aoi nodded her head and Kagome lead her to a lake that was beside the home.

''I….I'm pretty.'' Was all Aoi could say.

Aoi was in shock on what she now looked like.

''I never knew this was to be my true form or what I'd look like.'' Said Aoi

''Do you like it?'' asked Kouga

Aoi nodded her head as she had tears falling and changed in to her new dragon humanoid form and had seen it was also beautiful then she ran to Kagome crying.

''Thank you!'' said Aoi

Inuyasha and Kouga walked to Kagome.

''We need to get back.'' Said Inuyasha

''Aoi, Yutaka The ancient god has given you both another chance at life and it is also your last chance. Do not mess it up and have a life time of happiness instead.'' Kagome said as she and her brothers set to open the portal once again.

Once Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga opened and stepped in to the portal headed back to earth they all three heard Yutaka yelled out.

''See you in a thousand years.'' Yutaka yelled out as the portal closed.

''Will they remember us?'' asked Inuyasha

''They will always remember us.'' said Kouga

''We still have the vampire to send back.'' Said Inuyasha

''Yeah let's get that done, I want to get back and see Ayame.'' Said Kouga

''We still have a lot of work cut out for us but it is time for a break.'' Kagome said as she looked to Sesshomaru.

''Let's get the vampire back to his world and go back to Japan for a little while rest and have a wedding.'' Kagome said to everyone and they cheered.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kimi and Ayame went to jumping and dancing for joy in the middle of the village with tears in their eyes. Most of the villagers came to see what was going on.

''What is going on?'' the village headmen asked

''The dragon is now in his world.'' Ayame yelled out

''He is no longer on earth.'' Yelled Kimi

The whole village erupted in to cheers

''Please I need everyone to listen.'' Kimi yelled out and everyone hushed.

''They will return to the village soon they still need to send a vampire back to his world and they will return here for much needed rest. There is also something else.'' Said Kimi

''What is it?'' some of the villagers asked

''We are to prepare for a big wedding.'' Said Ayame

''Who is getting married?'' asked a few others

''Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru, It will take place a few days after their return on the evening of the full moon. I need everyone to remember Lady Kagome is not from this time period. Some things maybe done different and may seem strange but we need to welcome it as it is a part of Lady Kagome. It is impossible for her human family to be here as most knows the portal to the future is now closed. The wedding will take place in the forest opening. When the moon is full and at its peak the wedding will be over and you may return home after the event. They ask for no gifts but only to enjoy your selves.'' Kimi said with huge smile.

The village erupted in to cheers once again as all knew the story and history of Lady Kagome and understood this is not to be a normal wedding. It's going to be more. Ayame held her hand up to get everyone to listen.

''There is no need to cook as we have a way to get the food it is the rest we need to take care of. All ideas are welcomed from any and all beings as all is to be a part of it. The wedding is to be the human, demon, elven and the ancient ways. So it is a mixed all in one. So let's get started making the best and the biggest wedding any has ever seen.'' Ayame yelled as the crowd erupted in cheers once again.

''What is going on here?'' asked Myouga as he jumped on to Kimi's shoulders.

''The dragon is back in his world and lord Sesshomaru and Kagome are to wed on the night of the full moon. Myouga I need a favor.'' Said Kimi

''What is it Lady Kimi?'' asked Myouga

''I need two very special rings made just for them can you and Totosai help?'' Asked Kimi

''Yes I would be honored and I know Totosai will be as well. He still has some of Lady Kagome's hair from making the bow strings and He also have some of Lord Sesshomaru's from when he was testing a sword and made a mistake on cutting a few strains of his hair. I will see what we can do with them, see you later until then take care of that unborn.'' Myouga said as he left to tell Totosai about the event and request he was asked.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Inukameko and I are going to head back to Japan with Sango and Miroku and the demons and elves.'' Inutaisho

''Shippo, Rin would you like to go back with us?'' Sango asked as she reaches down and whisper something only for them to hear.

''Yes!'' both Shippo and Rin said

Kagome looked at them and then at Sango.

''What are you guys up to?'' asked Kagome

''You will see.'' Sango Said as she smiled.

''Chiyo u want to go home with us?'' asked Rin

Chiyo reached out to Rin.

''I think that is a yes.'' Sango said as she watched her.

''The vampire Drave will be waiting for us at Hong's and his brother's palace when it becomes dark.'' Said Shin

''Thank you, Shin.'' said Kagome

''Is there any more vampires here on earth other than the lord one?'' asked Sango

''Yes there are two and they are both in hiding in the country they have been living in.'' Said Kouga

''Then they will remain here and left behind.'' Sango said as she picked up Chiyo from Rins arms.

''Let's go children. I will fly beside you.'' said Sango

Every one left other than Midoriko, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Shiro and both Lord Yuji and Lord Daiki remained.

''We cleaned up all the bodies and done as u asked making sure no bones or anything is left behind.'' Said Shiro

''Thank you.'' said Kagome

They all looked around making sure nothing was left.

''Keh… lets head to the palace and get out of this desert.'' Said Inuyasha

They left headed to the palace.


	82. Chapter 82

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 82_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Grandfather, do you think we can go to the palace?'' asked Rin

''Yes.'' Said Inutaisho

''Why do you wish to go to the palace?'' asked lady Inukameko

''There are some flower's I seen in the garden that I have never seen nowhere else in our time, but I have seen them in mom's era and I would like to pick a few of them for mom's wedding.'' Said Rin

''Hmm I think that is a fine idea and I may also have something for her as well for the wedding.'' Said lady Inukameko

Rin grinned as did lady Inukameko.

''Alright you both win. We will go to the palace after we have returned to the village and rested.'' Said Inutaisho

''Thank you grandfather, Oh I can't wait for the wedding.'' Said Rin

''We will need your help with it. You're the only one other than Inuyasha and Kohoku that has been around her family and home there. It would be nice to have a part of it in the wedding.'' Said Sango

''Chiyo asked if we could make a magic mirror?'' said Shippo

''I'm not sure. I would not even know where to begin to make one.'' Said Sango

''Chiyo said she can help she just needs a mirror and she has to tell us how to do it and use her elf magic.'' Said Shippo

''I have many mirrors at the palace. We will pick a nice one for her and one she can carry around with her in travels.'' Said lady Inukameko

''She wants to make a window for her and her family there to see and hear each other and said she will need 2 mirrors one for travel and the other will be for home.'' said Shippo

''That is no trouble I have a one for her home that will be perfect it is a large mirror with gold and silver ivy trim around it. It has been passed down to from my grandmother and I think it will suite Kagome.'' lady Inukameko

Rin had started to glow n everyone stopped due to it.

''What is happening?'' asked Inutaisho

Rin remanded quiet and when the glow stopped Rin then spoke.

''I had a voice talk to me. It said that the portal will open for 1 week for mom's human family to enter and after 1 week they must return. It is a surprise gift to mom from the ancient god. But only I am to pass through the portal to get them and to make sure they return and said they are my charges while here.'' Said Rin

''Oh Kagome will be so happy.'' Said Sango

''I can only bring her mother and brother.'' Said Rin

''It is better than none Rin. Mom will be happy just to see her mother and brother and have them here for the wedding.'' Said Shippo

''Grandmother we will go to the palace after I return if it's okay.'' Said Rin

''I agree they may want to help prepare the wedding. We will still have plenty of time to gather everything and mirrors.'' Said lady Inukameko

''I need to tell the others but for them not to tell mom about the surprise visit.'' said Rin

''I agree.'' said Sango

Many of the demons and elves over heard what was said and they also wanted to help do what they could.

''I see land ahead we are almost back in Japan.'' Said Miroku

They all speed up even more once hearing what Miroku had said.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Welcome to the palace, please follow me I will escort you to the meeting room.'' Said a demon servant

Midoriko, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Shiro and both Lord Yuji and Lord Daiki all followed the servant to the meeting room. Once there they had seen it was dark on the far end of the room.

''Please have a seat. Is there anything I may can get for you?'' asked the demon servant

''No we're fine, Thanks'' said Inuyasha

''Alright Lord Hong will be in shortly.'' said the demon servant

The door had shut was not long they all looked to the dark area of the room.

''Welcome I'm sorry but I can't get any closer until night falls which will be soon.'' Said Drave

''We understand. When we open the portal you may want to transform to your bat form so the light from the portal will not harm you. I know you will be unable to speak in the form but it's the only way.'' said Kagome

''Yes, I also understand and thank you for giving me a chance to return to my true home. It has been far too long since I have been there.'' Said Drave

The doors opened and Lord Hong walked into the room.

''Welcome.'' said Hong

''Thank you.'' said Kagome

''Lord Drave have you had a chance to talk with them?'' asked Hong

''Yes.'' said Drave

''Alright, My Lady what plans do you have on the grand meeting?'' asked Hong

''It will take place one month from now, in the same area the battle was placed I know this part of land is very large and many lords, ladies, and other leader are among it. We will send some scouts a week ahead of time to place large homes in the area so they will have a place to refresh and sleep. When time for the meeting it will take place outside under the stars so it will not be too hot on everyone and have plenty of room.'' Said Inuyasha

''We ask for all lords, ladies, and other leaders to be there. It is very important and their lives do depend on it. They are allowed to have a couple of guards with them if they so choose to but we ask for them not to start any trouble.'' Said Kagome

''We also ask for them to not kill any humans if possible and to remain hidden from their kind. If they eat humans for food then they will need to learn to change taste in food as I and many others have also done the same. This world belongs to them not to demons and other beings.'' Said Kouga

''I understand and will send word out as soon as possible.'' Said Hong

Lord Hong looked out the window and summoned a servant to come in and light the candles in the room. The room became darker and only candles were the lights.

''Are you ready Lord Drave?'' asked Kagome

''Yes my lady, but can I ask a question?'' asked Drave

''What is it?'' asked Kagome

''Will you and the others come to visit as it was foretold in the story that was passed down to me?'' asked Drave

''Well that depends, what story was foretold to you if I may ask?'' asked Kagome

''I was told you and the others would come to my world to cleanse it and it is the reason why we became to this world because of the foretold story of it.'' Said Drave

''If that comes to it then it shall be done as we do the bidden of the ancient god. But for things to go that far it would mean it is time for your kind not to be any more and things would have to be very bad. I will give you some advice. Make sure it does not get that way, rule your world like a true leader but also remember to have a heart and be kind as well.'' Said Kagome as she, Inuyasha and Kouga stood up and walked over to him.

A silver cup appeared in Inuyasha's hands.

''Drink this it is a gift from the ancient god as he/she has seen into your mind, heart and soul.'' Said Inuyasha

''What is it?'' asked Drave

''It is to turn you into an immortal being once you have entered into your world but it is only for when you are in your world. Outside of it you're a mortal being and the ancient god is giving you a chance to change things before it's too late. Your true mate will also be as well when the time comes but not your offspring.'' Said Kouga

''Remember the ancient god will know everything so stay true and never forget. You Lord Drave are now in charge of your world. Such as one I will be visiting at times to see how things are going. But neither you nor will any other know when or even see me unless it is needed. You will also be able to speak with me and my brother's telepathically if and when it may be needed.'' Kagome said as she and her brothers stood in place to open the portal.

Drave taken the cup and swallowed what was in it and glowed red/silver color. Then he changed into his other form so they could open the portal.

Once the portal was open Drave flew in to it and it closed as soon as he did.

''Come I had my servants prepare rooms for you to rest for the night and be fresh to start your way back home. I will start to write letters to the others on informing them on the meeting tonight.'' Said Hong

They all stood up and were escorted to their rooms for a good night's sleep.


	83. Chapter 83

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 83_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Morning came, everyone in the palace stirred around getting things ready as Midoriko, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Shiro and both Lord Yuji and Lord Daiki were ready to take their leave. Up on doing so Lord Hong joined them outside along with many others from in and out of the palace as they had also wanted to see them.

Midoriko, Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru looked to each other and then back to Kagome who was talking with Lord Hong, but said nothing as all four of them had received telepathically message from Rin.

''We need to take our time returning home.'' said Midoriko

''Is there something wrong?'' asked Shiro

''Oh no it just I don't see the rush.'' said Midoriko

Shiro and both Lord Yuji and Lord Daiki looked to her like she has gone silly. Inuyasha and Kouga whispered to Lord Yuji and Lord Daiki and when done they had nodded in agreement while Midoriko spoke telepathically with Shiro.

''I have an idea'' said Lord Daiki as he whispered to Shiro so he may tell the others telepathically and they all nodded in agreement.

Kagome walked back to the group to leave when Lord Daiki had spoken.

''Lady Kagome, upon reaching land I would like it if you and the others would join me at my palace Shiro, Lord Inuyasha, Lord Kouga and the remaining troops will go on ahead of us. There is some things I will need to take care of and after we can go ahead and shrink the palace and do the same for Lord Yuki's palace and the northern palace before heading back to the village. We will all be traveling together after the one month times and the homes would be out of the way. I like to rest when we get to the village without have to worry on traveling until it is time for it.'' Said Lord Daiki

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and he nodded to her so then she spoke.

''Alright, and I do agree going ahead and getting them out of the way before resting, would be best until time to travel once again.'' Kagome said

''We will see you all in a month. Until then have safe and relaxing trip back to Japan.'' Said Lord Hong

''Until then, Bye for now.'' said Kagome as she and the others flew off in to the sky and out of site from the palace.

''My brother what has happened?'' asked Lord Rong as he landed in to the court yard.

''It is a very long story, come I will explain everything and we need to prepare things as well.'' Said Lord Hong

''Very well let's go in to my study and discus what has happened.'' Said Lord Rong as he and Lord Hong walked on in to the palace headed to the study.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Rin walked to the well with a very large smile. Shippo, Chiyo, Lady Kimi and Lady Ayame walked up beside Rin.

''We will wait for your return and help them to the inn.'' Said Lady Kimi

''Do think they will know?'' asked Shippo

''Yes, grandma knows and should be waiting for me. I will return soon.'' Rin said as she walked upon the well and jumped in to it.

Shippo,Chiyo, Lady Kimi and Lady Ayame took a seat up under a tree in the cool shade while waiting upon Rin's return.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome's mother was walking around inside the well house as Souta sat on the stairs waiting with their bags packed next to him. The light from the well gave them the heads up that Rin has arrived as she climbed up the ladder on to the edge of the well and jumped in to Kagome's mothers arms for a tight hug.

''I have missed you grandma and uncle Souta.'' Rin said in so much excitement it had both Kagome's mother and brother laughing.

''We have missed you also Rin and you look more and more like Kagome's human form every time I see you. You have also grown a lot you're almost as tall as Kagome last time I saw her.'' Said Kagome's mother

''You do look like sister a lot more now all but the eye's and hair color.'' Said Souta

Rin giggled and ran up to Souta given him a hug as well.

''Oh my I can't wait to see her.'' Said Kagome's mother

''Father plans to keep her away for a another day or two to give us time she has no idea you're both going to be there.'' Said Rin

Kagome's mother smiled as did Souta.

''Good then our plan will work.'' Said Souta

''What plan?'' asked Rin

''Well mom and I have a few things with us. We had planned on helping with the wedding but knowing Kagome she would want us to relax instead of helping.'' Said Souta

''Since other's think she is across sea's they know the wedding will be different so they will not suspect much on it when I place photos in my home. I have a wedding gown I made for Kagome. I also like to thank you for leaving me a letter about the wedding and Kagome's size and what was needed on the adjustments. The letter was passed down through the family and I did not open it until after the well closed I was told not to until then. I was filled with joy upon knowing we would get a chance to see her once again and be there for the wedding. It is a dream come true to see my little girl get married to the one she loves.'' said Kagome's mother

''Shippo, Chiyo, Lady Kimi and Lady Ayame are waiting for us are you ready?'' asked Rin

''Who is Chiyo?'' asked Souta

''She is an elf and mine and Shippo's sister.'' Rin said with a big smile.

''Well let not keep them waiting.'' Kagome's mother said with a large smile.

Souta placed his hiking bag that held a few of his and his mother's belongings upon his back and Rin had placed Kagome's mother bag on her back then held her hand and Souta's.

''I have never been to the other side so this is will be something for me to remember for the rest of my life.'' Said Kagome's mother as she laughed

They all three stepped upon the side of the well and when Rin counted to three they all jumped hugging on to each other and holding hands as they did. Once they reached the other side Rin wings appeared and she held Kagome's mother and jumped out of the well. Shippo jumped in to the well and grabbed Souta and they also jumped out of the well.

''Rin I didn't know you had wings.'' Said Souta

''It is a long story we can tell you about it on the way to the inn so you may place your bags there and we can show you around the village as well as meet the people.'' Said Lady Kimi

''I am Lady Ayame Lord Kouga's mate. It is a pleasure meeting you. The village has been very excited since Rin told everyone about the visit. They can't wait to meet you.'' said Ayame Aito

''You may call me mother Aito since you are family and Kouga's mate.'' Said Kagome's mother

Ayame smiled and hugged her.

''Thank you, I would be honored to call you mother Aito. Oh this is Chiyo.'' Ayame said as she pulled away so to let her meet Chiyo.

Chiyo looked to both Kagome's mother and Souta.

''Grandma and uncle Souta.'' said Chiyo as she held her hands up to Kagome's mother wanting to hug and hold her.

''Oh you are adorable.'' Kagome's mother said as she hugged and picked Chiyo up to get a better look at her.

''Oh my is it me or does she also look similar to Kagome a little.'' Said Kagome's mother

''Yes we all have noticed it even Shippo is starting to look similar to Kagome in a male version we are not sure how or why.'' Said Kimi

Kagome's mother looked at Shippo closer and gave him a hug and laughed then smiled.

''Well they are my grandchildren and I love them just the same.'' said Kagome's mother as Chiyo hugged her again.

''I would let you and Uncle Souta stay in my home. But mom placed a barrier around it until the day Kohoku and I are to be married.'' Said Rin

''Rin we can stay at the inn we don't mind.'' Said Souta

''Here let me carry your bag grandma.'' Said Shippo

Rin had taken the bag off her back and handed it to Shippo to carry.

''Alright, but be careful with it I have Kagome's wedding dress inside. I will need to place it somewhere so it not to have wrinkles up on it.'' Said Kagome's mother

''Yes grandma I will.'' Shippo said as he and the others started walking to the village.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome and the others flew with great speed to get across the waters and up on the land of Japan. Once they landed the troops as well as Shiro, Lord Inuyasha and Lord Kouga headed to the village walking until Kagome was no longer watching them. Once out of view they speeded to the village as fast as all of them could go laughing and joking on the way there now that Kagome was not around to hear then.

''Kagome is going to be very happy that her human family from the future is going to be here.'' Said Kouga

''Yeah she will be and I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees them.'' Inuyasha said as he started to make funny face expression's and many went to laughing at the way Inuyasha was doing them.

''I can't wait to see them again, they are good people and her mother done well raising Kagome.'' Said Kouga

''Keh, I will admit Kagome is not the only one who misses them. I know Rin had bonded with them when she found out about herself and what's to come.'' Said Inuyasha

''Think we all did. What time I had spent there with them in the future had a big impact on me. I had never thought I would know what the future looked like and what it is to become. What part I did see was a lot of great things and just to think it was done by humans. I would have never thought they could have done so much changing.'' Said Kouga

''I would have loved to have seen it in person. But if it's anything like the photos I saw I cannot image what will become even further in time.'' Said Shiro

''I see the village up ahead.'' Yelled one of the elf's

''Race you there Inuyasha.'' Kouga said as he speeded off even more

''Hey wait up you had a head start.'' Yelled Inuyasha as he also taken to running with much more speed.

The others were kicking up dust, all racing to the village as fast as they could. Once they reached the gate they slowed down so not to run over anyone. Inuyasha and Kouga both spotted Kimi and Ayame as well as Rin, Kagome's mother and Souta. They both walked as fast as they could without going in to a full run. Once they was up on them Inuyasha held n kissed Kimi while Kouga done the same with Ayame.

''Welcome home'' said Kimi, Ayame, Rin, Kagome's mother and Souta at same time.

''It is good to be back and good to see you both Souta and mother.'' Said Inuyasha as he hugged Kagome's mother and then turned and rubbed Souta on the top of his head.

''I second that.'' Said Kouga as he hugged Kagome's mother and done the same to Souta as Inuyasha had done.

''Aww you guys, you don't have to rub my head every time you both see me.'' Souta said as he was now trying to fix his hair back.

Inuyasha and Kouga look to Souta.

''You are our little brother!'' said both Inuyasha and Kouga

''Yeah I know but still don't play with my head.'' Said Souta

''Hello!'' said Shiro as he walked up to them.

''Mother, Souta this is Shiro, he is one of the princes of the elven world.'' Said Inuyasha

''It is nice to meet you Shiro. My name is Aito and this is my son Souta.'' Said Kagome's mother

''It is a pleasure to meet you both.'' said Shiro

''We're about to go eat everyone is welcomed to join us.'' Said Kimi

Inuyasha speeded off leaving everyone behind.

''Well it is good to know something's never changes.'' Said Kagome's mother as she smiled and they all followed behind Inuyasha to enjoy the fest the village has prepared for them.


	84. Chapter 84

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 84_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''That is a very long story dear brother. Hmm, Have you already sent messages out?'' asked Lord Rong

''Yes it will take some time for all of them to receive it but they should get it in time. We also need to prepare in case there is any trouble upon the meeting. You and I both know some are enemies to us and to our alleys.'' Said Lord Hong

''I agree with you brother. We will prepare in case there is trouble but we also need to prepare our people on what's to come. Now that we know the story of the guardian is true including the correct information about her and the others. We will address our people in ten days and need to send flyers out that it is important and for every head of family must attend at all cost.'' Said Lord Rong

''I will get started on the flyers as soon as possible. Come brother let's eat and get our fill it has been a long night and day of just talking. It is time for a break and enjoy ourselves in a fest'' Said Lord Hong

They both stood up and taken their leave out of the study headed to the dining area.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

The villagers were up and about some with their normal daily's while others were in the forest preparing things for the wedding.

''Grandma, what do you think about this one?'' Asked Rin

''I think its beautiful Rin and it would even match her wedding dress.'' Said Kagome's mother

Rin laid the flower down on the ground and used her power of earth to make the rose grow with many more following it making a trail to the village from the opening in the forest. She had done the same with many other flowers.

''Now I know where this kind of rose came about in my garden. It was you that started the growth of them in this area.'' Said Kagome's mother

Rin giggled.

''Grandmother had many different kinds of flowers and I have never seen them in no other areas other than in your era grandma. I think they are very pretty.'' Said Rin

''I agree, the reason you have never seen them before other than in my garden is due to my gardener. He has created some of the most beautiful plants and flowers before his passing. It has taken years just to get them to spread and grow he was very gifted.'' Said lady Inukameko

''I will take some of each with us when the time comes for us to go to the ancient world so to have them there.'' Said Rin

''I think that is a lovely idea Rin.'' Said lady Inukameko

Sango, Kimi, Inuyasha, Ayame, Kouga, Inutaisho and Souta all walked in to clearing and were in awe.

''Wow, I have never seen such a beautiful area like this one before.'' Said Ayame

''You have out done your selves.'' Said Inutaisho

''I think it looks great just a few things are needed.'' Said Kouga

''Like what Kouga?'' asked Inuyasha

''Think of our past lives Inuyasha. What did we have that's not here.'' Said Kouga

''Ah now I remember.'' Said Inuyasha

''What is it?'' asked Rin

''There was a special flower that is known only to grow in the ancient world. Kagome in her past life loved it more than any other flower due to it being so rare. She would go outside every day to make sure it never disappeared. It was a singing double rose and the color of it was silver/gold and it sparkled as the sun light touched it.'' Said Inuyasha

''Hmm I wander…'' said Kouga

Everyone looked to Kouga waiting for him to speak

Inuyasha walked up beside Kouga.

''It will not hurt to try it.'' Said Inuyasha

''Try what?'' asked Souta

''You will see if it works.'' Said Kouga

Inuyasha and Kouga nodded to each other and then closed their eyes. Everyone watched as both had started to glow and mumbled words beneath their breaths. Their markings on the body flew off them and joined together in a space that was between both Inuyasha and Kouga. Was not long everyone saw something that was trying to appear between them. Inuyasha and Kouga opened their eyes and looked between them they held their hands out so to catch it.

''It has worked!'' Said Inuyasha

When the glow faded and the ball of light left, everyone saw the most beautiful double rose's they had ever seen floating between them.

The roses started to sing a low and soft tone and everyone stayed quiet in order to listen.

''That is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.'' Said both lady Inukameko and Kagome's mother

Rin walked up to Inuyasha and Kouga, she spoke low to the flowers and then nodded.

''They said they will be here for the wedding and must return soon after, they cannot stay in this world very long.'' Said Rin

''How were you guys able to do that?'' asked Souta

''We asked the ancient god if we could have them here for the wedding.'' Said Kouga

Angel walked over to them and then spoke.

''Place them behind were the priest will be standing at. I will create a magic area so for them to survive while they are here, but it will also disappear when they do.'' Said Angel

Everyone cleared an area and Inuyasha handed the roses to Rin so she may place them.

Angel used her horn when she did, it had glowed gold and she touched the ground with it. A spring with a small waterfall appeared with ivy vines and a few other plants.

''Place them in front of the spring Rin, the water from it will be their life source.'' Said Angel

Was not long when Rin was done they had seen many different kind of butterflies flying around the spring and the other plants.

''Now we just need a protection spell to protect everything.'' Kagome's mother

''Yes everything is completed all that is left is the village and a place for Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome to stay after the wedding.'' Said Sango

''I can do the protect spell.'' Said Kimi smiling

Lady Inukameko and Inutaisho looked to each other and smiled.

''Inutaisho and I will take care of the arrangements on the honey moon.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''Me and Kouga have agreed to let Souta be the one to give Kagome's hand to Sesshomaru in place of their late father'' said Inuyasha

Souta grinned.

''Thanks guys, that means a lot to me.'' Said Souta

''The elves are almost done with the clothing and the remaining adjustments to Kagome's dress.'' said Sango

''That great, now let's head back so Lady Kimi can place a spell over the area and get to work on things in the village.'' said Ayame

They all agreed and started walking back to the village as Kimi began to do the protection spell. Once done Kimi also headed back to the village.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Lord Daiki, May I ask where did you get this painting from?'' asked Midoriko

''It was passed down in my family I'm not sure how it came about. Is there something wrong?'' asked Lord Daiki

''No, It is the painting of the battle that took place back in my time. See here… that is me.'' Said Midoriko

''Your right that is you, I never noticed until you showed me.'' Lord Daiki said

He looked to her and then spoke.

''Can I ask how you are part of Lady Kagome's bloodline? I have been wandering on it for a while now.'' Asked Lord Daiki

''After Lady Kagome died in her first life she was recreated as a human. All of her offspring's were all males it remained that way until I was born and the same after until Rin was born. All of Rins offspring's will also be males until Lady Kagome is reborn once again. It is the cycle of life and death as well as proof to those whom don't believe. The ancient god had done it that way to also protect Lady Kagome until the time came for her to change back into her true form among other reasons. Rin and I are not just her human blood line but we are also a part of each other just as she is with Takara.'' Said Midoriko

''Ah found you both.'' said Kagome as she seen them in the hall

''I like to ask if you have taken care of everything so we may go to Lord Yuki and to the northern palaces.'' said Kagome

Midoriko and Lord Daiki looked to each other.

''Yes, we can head out.'' Said Midoriko

''It will not take long to reach both palaces and we should rest for the evening at the northern palace before heading to the village.'' Said Lord Daiki

''I would have to agree with you shall we get started, I need everyone out of the palace unless they wish to be the size of a tiny flea.'' Kagome said with a giggle.

''Yes please let's see to it.'' Lord Daiki said as he was laughing at Kagome's last comment and they walked to find the others.


	85. Chapter 85

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 85_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Oh my, I see everyone has been busy.'' Kagome said as the entered the village

''Yes and welcome home everyone.'' Said Kimi

''Mom we have a surprise for you. It's from the ancient god but it is only for the wedding and I'm in charge to make sure it is returned.'' Said Rin

''Close your eyes.'' said Shippo

''Alright'' said Kagome

Kagome done as asked. Shippo had Kagome's mother and brother under an illusion with the help of covering the scents. Everyone gathered around… (The pack and villagers)… once everyone was in place Shippo dropped the illusion spell as well as the cover he held over them on their scent.

Kagome caught wind of their scent and she opened her eyes and seen both standing in front of her. Kagome then started to cry and ran into her mother's arms and little brothers.

''How?'' asked Kagome

''The ancient god opened the portal for only Rin to pass and your mother and brother they are her charges while they are here. But they must return in four days.'' Said Inutaisho

''You are now all grown up and not my little girl any longer.'' Said Kagome's mother

''I will always be your little girl mom.'' Kagome said as she hugged her once again.

''How long have you two been here?'' Kagome asked

''This is the 3rd day we wanted to help with the wedding and we knew you would not let us so Rin told the others telepathically to keep you busy for a few days.'' Souta said

''Almost everything is ready just a few more things to do and it will be done. I know the wedding takes place tomorrow.'' Said Ayame

''I don't know what to say. I'm so happy and filled with joy I have everyone here, nothing can compare to how I feel at this moment.'' Said Kagome

''Sesshomaru say good bye to Kagome because you will not see her until the wedding.'' lady Inukameko said with a laugh.

Lord Sesshomaru Nodded to her and said their goodbyes as Kagome's mother reached and pulled on to Kagome's hand.

''Kagome come, let all the females enjoy a day at the hot springs.'' Said Sango

Kagome nodded her head while Kagome's mother held her hand following Sango as did Kimi, Midoriko, Toran, Inukameko, Ayame, Rin and Chiyo heading to the hot springs. Some of the other female demon, other beings and humans also joined them.

Inuyasha and Kouga both looked to Sesshomaru.

''While the females enjoy there selves we still have lots of work to do. The head tailor is waiting for you.'' said Inuyasha

''Don't worry the others will take care of her.'' Said Kouga

''Come on let's go Sesshomaru.'' Said Inutaisho

They all left to get things ready.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Kagome we have something else to show you before we head on further to the spring.'' said lady Inukameko

They all walked in to the opening area in the forest and through the barrier once they did it took Kagome's breath away.

''This is so beautiful all of you have done a great job.'' Said Kagome

Was not long they all heard a soft tone as well as singing. Kagome followed it and spotted the rare double singing roses.

''How? I have not seen since I was a little girl in my first life.'' Kagome said as she walked up to the roses.

''Inuyasha and Kouga remembered them and asked if they could be here for the wedding.'' Said Kimi

''Angel created this magic area so they may live while here until after the wedding.'' Said Rin

When the roses stopped singing one of them spoke.

''It is good to see you once again my lady.'' Said mother rose

''Mother rose it is good to see you and I see you now have children.'' Said Kagome

''Yes I like to thank you for everything you had done for me and my mate. Without you we would not have been any more.'' Said mother rose

''May I ask what happened?'' asked Kimi

''Our world was destroyed before Lady Kagome could get back in time. Lady Kagome was just a tiny little girl back then around the age of 3 in human years and was still learning things. She had found us floating in space on a small part of what was left of our world. Lady Kagome had taken us in, nursed us back to health and tried to find us a new home but was not able to other then the ancient world.'' Said Mother rose

''You had your own world?'' Kimi Asked

''How was it destroyed?'' asked Toran

''We shared the world with the Pegasus's and Unicorn's. At first all of the Pegasus's and Unicorn's had somehow disappeared all but four and they we're only babies at the time. Lady Kagome was able to find them and take them to the ancient world and before she was able to return that's when our world was destroyed by the dark ancient one.'' Said mother rose

''Dark ancient one?'' asked Kimi

''It is a very long story and will be one of the things we will discuss later in time upon our return home.'' Said Kagome

''Okay.'' Kimi said as she caught on to Kagome's meaning.

''Yes now is not the time to tell old and sad stories it is a time for joy.'' Said mother rose as she and the other roses went about singing once again as everyone listened.

When they were finished Kagome and the others said thank you and took their leave headed to the hot springs.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Hope he is up for the surprise.'' Inuyasha said with a grin.

''I think he will be. Come let check on the children.'' Kouga said as they both watched Sesshomaru and Inutaisho walked off so to speak to each other as Kouga and Inuyasha left.

''Sesshomaru, I have a gift for you.'' Said Inutaisho

Sesshomaru remained quiet so his father may continue.

Inutaisho stopped walking as did Sesshomaru.

''This was created and appeared the day you were born.'' Inutaisho said as he took out a package and handed it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru opened the package.

''Father what is it?'' asked Sesshomaru

''The day you were born the ancient god had spoken to me and told what all I must do. This was to be given to you upon your coming wedding it was to remain hidden until now. You are truly Lady Kagome's other half and due to it this charm is to be worn by you on your wedding night.'' Said Inutaisho

''I don't understand why a charm?'' asked Sesshomaru

Inutaisho went to laughing and then explained.

''My son she is the guardian but so are you due to being her other half.'' Said Inutaisho

Sesshomaru looked to his father in a very confused way.

''How am I to be a guardian as well?'' asked Sesshomaru

''Once you two have joined there will be a change that will take place. Your crested moon will change to the same symbol as Kagome's but while hers is silver yours is gold and your chosen protector stripes will add the last color that you need to match Kagome's and that is the gold one. Your hair will remain the same silver color but you will have gold tips at the end the reversed colors of Kagome's. Your eyes will remain gold but with silver pecks within them. The ancient markings all 3 of them have you will also have but will only appear when it is time to open the portals.'' Said Inutaisho

''That's reminds me bring out your weapon, I need to show you something.'' Said Inutaisho

Sesshomaru done as asked and Inutaisho pulled his out as well both were in their dagger forms.

''See the key symbol up on mine, now look at yours.'' said Inutaisho

''It no longer holds a key upon it instead it is the guardian symbol. I don't understand.'' Said Sesshomaru

''The time's Kagome is unable to travel you are to take her place during those time's. Your weapon is able to change into many forms just as Takara is able and it too takes the form of the forbidden staff which is needed during opening the portals. Takara is gold in color while yours is silver in color once you are joined it to will become a forbidden staff and only Inuyasha, Kouga and Kagome would be able to touch it but only you can use it. Kagome was not aware of all of this until I spoke to her about it after they returned from the dragon world. She was not allowed to say anything due to it was my place to do it.'' Inutaisho said

Sesshomaru nodded in reply.

''Once everything is done you will have the same knowledge as Kagome, except you're not able to shape shift nor have the same power as her. You will gain some but only what is needed.'' said Inutaisho

''I think I understand.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Come I have something to show you, it is where you and Kagome will go after the wedding.'' Inutaisho said as he and Sesshomaru took to the sky.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''This is a beautiful place.'' Kagome's mother said while she was sitting in the hot spring.

''Yes, it is a lot different than the future.'' Said Rin

''Your right it is.'' Said Kagome smiling at them

''Momma play make bubble's.'' asked Chiyo

Kagome giggled and took out her bubble bath bottle she had and made some bubbles in the spring.

''There you now have bubbles.'' Kagome said as she took some in hand and blew it at Chiyo.

Chiyo done the same in return and then went to playing with Sango's twin girls.

''Oh now it's on.'' Sango said laughing as she was watching her twins and Chiyo have a bubble fight

Was not long all the females joined Chiyo and the twins in playing with the bubble's and water fights. All was having fun and enjoying their selves.


	86. Chapter 86

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 86_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Totosai dropped in with Myouga.

''Lord Inuyasha, I have something for Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome. Lady Kimi had asked me to make for them and I was honored to have done it. I must say it is one of the finest i have ever made and strange ones.'' Totosai as he handed a cloth to Inuyasha

Inuyasha opened it and seen two rings within it.

''These are wedding rings, but they have power within them.'' Said Inuyasha

''They are made from both Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome's hair. When Totosai had finished them they had went to glowing gold but we are unsure why.'' Said Myouga

''Ah but I do.'' Inuyasha said as he placed his hand over the rings.

''Well do tell us Lord Inuyasha.'' Said Myouga

''They have the power of teleportation to each other no matter what world they are in. They also have shields and a few other things.'' Said Inuyasha

''You are correct on the protection shields. But on the teleportation I am unsure on it.'' Said Totosai

''When you saw the rings glowing the ancient god added the power of teleportation and more as a gift to them both.'' said Inuyasha

''How do you know?'' asked Myouga

''The ancient god just told me and also asked if you and Totosai are willing to make more rings for the remaining chosen protectors that are mated already. And said when time comes for you both are to remain with us as the leading blacksmith and crafts men for the ancient world. If your both up to the job.'' Said Inuyasha

''Hmmm that's a big order. But I can do it just I will also need everyone's hair and will take some time to make and as far as remaining with you and the others I would also be honored to join.'' Said Totosai

''I would also be honored.'' Said Myouga

Inuyasha nodded his head.

''Will you both be staying for the wedding?'' asked Kouga as he walked up to them.

''Yes!'' said both Totosai and Myouga

''Good the wedding starts soon come let's find you a seat.'' Said Kouga

They left headed to where they were to be seated.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''I'm so nerves, what if I fall or say something crazy.'' Said Kagome

''Calm down Kagome, you will do fine and it is expected for you to be nerves as I was with your father.'' Kagome's mother said as she was helping Kagome in to her dress.

''Wished I could have done like Inuyasha and Kimi did but neither one of us are able to by pass laws with us being first born.'' Said Kagome

''Kagome don't worry and your mother is right you will do fine.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''Wow mom you are really beautiful.'' Said Rin

''Thank you Rin and mom thanks for making my dress more of the future style along with the add touch of elven clothing. It means a lot to me.'' Said Kagome

''I knew the idea style of what to make since you were a little girl. You use to watch the fashion shows on TV and pointed out which ones you had liked the most. But I also had to make sure it was silver instead of white. I'm thankful Rin had her descends pass down the letter to me so I would know the royal ancient color for a wedding dress.'' said Kagome's mother

Kagome nodded to her mother as in agreeing. Kagome's gown was silver with gold inner liner and had gold crested moons up on the lower part of the dress. Kagome had to remain in her true form for the wedding so her tails remained out instead of her wings. Kagome's tails were draped over each arm looking like a golden fur was draped around her. They pulled Kagome's upper part of her hair up into a bun and placed a silver and gold crested moon comb with in the bun while the remaining hair was down then. Then Kagome put on her ear rings and a matching necklace her mother gave her, it was silver earrings and necklace both with silver crested moons upon them.

''There are just a couple of things missing.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''What is it?'' Kagome asked in a worried voice

''This'' said Lady Inukameko

Lady Inukameko handed Kagome two small boxes and then Kagome opened them both. What was inside surprised Kagome it was a chain that was gold and silver twisted together that is meant to go around her waist with a tail that's free to move about that held crystal crested moons, star and sun at the end of it. Then she saw another but this one was for her head. Lady Inukameko placed the chain crown with a tail that was gold and silver twisted together at the end of the tail it also had crystal crested moons, star and sun, Kagome had noticed both matched her bracelet Sesshomaru had given her. Then Lady Inukameko placed the other chain around Kagome's waist.

''There beautiful Lady Inukameko Thank you.'' Said Kagome

''They have been passed down the royal Inu line for centuries and can be only be gifted from of one such as myself and now my soon to be daughter they are now and forever belong to you. They are also the mates to the bracelet Sesshomaru had given you, which was to be a courting give to the one his heart had chosen.'' Lady Inukameko said with a smile

When Lady Inukameko was finished Souta entered the room.

''Wow sis you're beautiful.'' Said Souta

''Thank you Souta, Is it time?'' asked Kagome

''Almost, I came to see if everyone was ready. Mom did you get the camera?'' asked Souta

''Yes dear and Toran, Kimi, Sango, Midoriko and Ayame are in the next room see too they are ready also.'' Said Kagome's mother

''Alright!'' said Souta as he ran out of the room.

''Momma very pretty!'' said Chiyo as she stood standing in her little dress.

''Thank you sweetie so are you.'' Said Kagome

''Thank goodness the wedding is close to that of American wedding styles it would be hard to explain to the others otherwise.'' Kagome's mother said laughing

Kagome and the others also joined her in laughing.

''Alright I hear the music star…ting Wow Kagome… your beautiful.'' said Sango as she walked in to the room and saw Kagome.

''Let's get Souta and get going before I pass out from nerves break down and thank you Sango.'' Kagome said laughing

They went and got Souta and prepaid everyone in place.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Lord Sesshomaru stood in front of the priest. He was not allowed to look behind him until Kagome was to come out. The first one to come out was Lady Inukameko and Inutaisho they walked up to the priest and gave their blessings and took a seat, Next was Kagome's mother with Kohoku who had also gave her blessings and had taken a seat. Then it was Inuyasha and Kimi they gave their blessings and split Inuyasha stood beside Sesshomaru while Kimi stood close to where Kagome would later. Next it was Kouga and Ayame they gave their blessings and split Kouga stood beside Inuyasha while Ayame stood beside Kimi. Sango and Miroku soon followed and repeated what Kouga and the others had done.

Rin, Shippo and Chiyo were next. Shippo walked between Chiyo and Rin as they place flower pedals down while he held the ring's as once they were with the others they gave their blessing and all three move to the side to await their mother. Everyone turned to face the back as did Sesshomaru. Angel dropped the magic veil she had in place to keep Kagome hidden and once she did everyone saw Kagome with Souta at her side walking to the front.

Many were in awe and amazed on how she had looked. Sesshomaru eyes widen upon seeing her and had almost lost the erg to stand in place he had wanted to go to her. Midoriko and Toran were taking photos of the whole thing including the look on Sesshomaru face upon seeing Kagome as well as the others and the crowed. They had agreed to take photos of the wedding instead of being in it. Angel used her magic horn to make it look like tiny sparkling stars were fallen upon everyone slow and lightly and also around Kagome, but they disappeared as soon as they touched anything so for it not to left behind.

Mother Rose and her children were singing a soft tone until Kagome and Souta stood in front of the priest.

''In place of our late father, I give my sister Kagome her hand to Lord Sesshomaru with the blessings of the family.'' Souta said

Souta then handed her hand to Sesshomaru and took a seat beside his mother. Then everyone watched as Sesshomaru and Kagome kneeled down and Rin, Shippo and Chiyo walked behind both of them standing

''We are here to wittiness the joining of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome with the blessings from families and friends.'' Said the priest

They each drink from nuptial cups of sake, after which they offer a branch of Sakaki. The priest took the branches and dipped them in to purity water and sprinkled it around and on both given his blessings. (Sesshomaru is a chosen protector...at the moment that is… and an immortal so the water does not harm him)

Shippo stepped forward and gave them the rings and stepped back to his place once again. Sesshomaru and Kagome had their own vows for each other at same time the rings were exchanged.

''I Lord Sesshomaru take Lady Kagome as my soul and life mate for all entity through the bad and good sickness and in health, what is mine is now hers.'' Sesshomaru said as he placed her ring upon her.

''I Lady Kagome take Lord Sesshomaru as my soul and life mate for all entity through the bad and good sickness and in health, what is mine is now his.'' Kagome said as she placed his ring upon him.

Then lord Yuji and lord Daiki stood in front of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

''Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome as the remaining Lords of Japan we give our blessings.'' Said lord Daiki

''If you will in demon law you are to mark each other Lord Sesshomaru if you will go first.'' Said lord Yuji

Sesshomaru taken hold of Kagome's left wrist and moved the sleeve. He then proceeded to bite her left wrist once done it was Kagome's turn she had also done the same as he. Once it was done both lords moved so Shin could do his part.

''I the Lord of the elven people of earth give the blessings from all of the elves'' said Shin as he sprinkled magic dust.

Once the vows, marking and rings were in place then everyone a light shine down upon Sesshomaru and Kagome and a loud voice spoke.

''You are now joined for entity with the blessings of family, friends and the ancient god. You may kiss to lock the bond between you both.'' said the voice

Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome kissed and they both held a golden glow around them that even humans could see the glow grew out warded covering everyone in the area. The glow gave warmth of peace, hope, joy and most of all they could feel the love between both of them. Kagome and Sesshomaru kiss broke apart and they both turned to face everyone.

''I present to you Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome of the ancient and all worlds.'' Said the priest

Everyone cheered.

Mother Rose went to singing as Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome started to walk the path through the forest to the village, the children as well as Inuyasha and the others followed behind them. Once they made it to the village everyone gathered around for the blessings. After everyone ate they started to danced.

When the moon was almost at its peak, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome left the village. The others remained and enjoyed their selves.

''Where are we headed to?'' asked Kagome

''You will see close your eyes we are almost there.'' Said Sesshomaru


	87. Chapter 87

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 87_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Sesshomaru and Kagome landed. Kagome still held her eyes shut as Sesshomaru carried her once he got where he wanted he placed Kagome on to her feet and opened the magic vines.

''Open your eyes.'' Said Sesshomaru

Kagome done as asked and when she did she saw the most beautiful site she had ever seen.

''I've never seen this place before.'' Said Kagome

''It has remained hidden and is a secret that is kept within the family. It is an enchanted area and this is the only time it opens is on a full moon.'' Said Sesshomaru

Kagome looked around and seen there was a lake that reflexed the moon and stars within it. Moon flowers were in full bloom and all over the place there in the center of the lake was a small island… (Held what looked to be a bed of furs with candles around it.) Kagome lend up on Sesshomaru chest.

''This is one of the most beautiful places I ever seen.'' Kagome said as Sesshomaru was now kissing her neck.

Kagome turned to face him and placed a kiss up on his lips when they pulled apart she spoke.

''I want to show you my second true form that only I and my brothers know about as it is the forms we were born with in our first lives.'' Kagome said

Sesshomaru nodded to her, Kagome then stepped back which had Sesshomaru wandering what form she holds. Kagome then changed into large golden Inu/wolf with silver at the ends of it as well as both tails and pointed ears. Her symbol of the guardian on her forehead and her eyes were glowing a silver color her gold pecks could be seen even more in this form, her ancient marks could be seen on her front and back legs in the color of raven black. Sesshomaru was amazed at seeing Kagome second true form though the form was similar to that of demons you could clearly see she was not a demon but something else. Demons hold red eyes while in their beast forms while Kagome does not.

Sesshomaru looked to her and smiled then transformed in to his beast and seen she was only a couple of inches shorter than him. Then all at once Kagome licked him and barked then ran which shocked Sesshomaru at first he then grinned and went to chasing her. They chased each other for a while and played then Kagome changed back to her other true form as Sesshomaru done with his humanoid form they were now on the island. Sesshomaru moved fast upon her and kissed her with so much passion upon doing so they both went down and lay up on the furs. With their wedding rings on they were able to fill the love and passions within each other, no words were needed.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Everyone was still enjoying their selves even Jinenji had taken up to dancing with Kagome's mother. With most of the demons wearing enchanted necklaces you could not tell who was a real human. It was agreed up for all to wear while the wedding was taking place due to the cameras. Many remained wearing them even after the wedding.

Midoriko was holding a sleeping Chiyo, Lord Yuji had taken a seat next to her. Rin and Shippo were on the other side of Midoriko they were also a sleep.

''Looks like you have your hands full.'' Said Lord Yuji

''Yes'' Midoriko said Laughing.

Lady Inukameko and Inutaisho walked up to them.

''We can watch over them. You two go and enjoy your selves.'' Said Inutaisho

Lady Inukameko reached down and picked up Chiyo and moved her next to Shippo and Rin so Midoriko could get up and stand.

''Thank you, the moon is now at its peak.'' Midoriko said she looked up while stretching.

''It does not mean we have to turn in.'' said Lord Yuji as he took her hand to lead her to dance.

All at once everyone saw a light where all three of the children were sleeping. They had started glowing many circled around them and watched. Kagome's mother had tears in her eyes.

''Is everything okay?'' asked Sango in a whisper.

''Yes dear, it just my little girl is all grown up and now has a true family now. Watch!'' Kagome's mother said to Sango

Sango looked back and seen Chiyo, Rin and Shippo's hair and Shippo's fur was changing colors. Their hair was now ravening black with gold and silver mixed but blended together perfect. They all saw their stripes glow and now held the same color and number of stripes as Kagome's… (Dark pink, silver, and gold intertwined together with black)…Then they saw their symbols then. They watched as the outer crested moon remained gold while the black crested moon changed to silver then they saw a third crested moon hugged to the now silver crested moon in the color of black. They had also seen Rins tiny star had been place at the tip of the new black crested moon.

All three of the children opened their eyes and once they did every one seen their eyes were now gold with a thin silver ring around the gold. They all three looked to each other seeing the changes and smiled. Then Kimi, Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame started to glow. Everyone then seen Kimi now had only the symbol of the flame while Ayame now held only the symbol of the silver paw up on her forehead. Kimi and Ayame had stopped glowing but Inuyasha and Kouga remained glowing and then they both spoke at same time while glowing.

''The changes are now completed.'' both Inuyasha and Kouga said then they had also stopped glowing.

''What just happened?'' asked Lord Daiki

''Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru are now completed and joined as one. Lord Sesshomaru will also have changes done as well. He is also a guardian which was hidden until now. There will be time's Lady Kagome is unable to travel or take care of things. They are now equal of each other. This was foretold back when Lord Sesshomaru was born I was not allowed to speak about it as many things had to take place beforehand.'' said Inutaisho

''What will father look like?'' asked Rin

''His symbol will become the same one Lady Kagome carries while hers is silver and black his is gold and black. He will also have the same color and number of stripes of Kagome just as you three now. His hair will remain silver but with only gold tips. His eyes will remain gold but with silver speaks while Lady Kagome's is silver with gold specks. All three of your outer crested moon is gold while the inner has remained black. You have been reborn as their blood children though you still have your ability's you held before and will remain as chosen protectors and immortal beings.'' Said Inutaisho

''What happened to the children and their symbols?'' asked lord Yuki

''The crested moons is proof of who's blood now lays with in them. The gold represents Sesshomaru while the silver represents Kagome and the black represents the blood line of the ancients.'' Said Inutaisho

''So they are no longer just their adopted children, but their blood as well?'' asked Lord Daiki

''Yes, Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru's children they will have later in time will all be born as mortal beings and will not hold any symbols. But they will have the trademark of hair color as these three now have. When their mortal children reach age to mate, they will change to the form of whom they have chosen and remain in that form until death takes them. Rin, Shippo and Chiyo are now their only blood immortal children and forever will be.'' said Midoriko

''Shippo is the oldest of both of the girls in a way the opposite of Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga in their first lives. His not a guardian but with him being a fox demon he is also able to change forms while Chiyo is an elven and Rin as a human priestess. Both girls have wings though different they're both silver as Shippo has 2 tails that match's his hair color. They do not have the ancient markings on their bodies but like Midoriko said their hair colors will be a trade mark of all of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome's mortal children. Shippo, Rin and Chiyo will also have mortal children their hair color will vary, much later in time they will be granted with only one immortal child each.'' Said Inutaisho

''How do you know about all of this?'' asked Lord Yuji

''I was put in charge for things to take place just as Lady Midoriko was with the creation of the Shikon jewel even if it all didn't as planned or as it should have it still had to be done. There were others as well that had a part on things to take place.'' Inutaisho said

''Let's all get some sleep Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome will return sometime tomorrow and we have a lot of cleaning up to do before they get here.'' Said Shin

Everyone agreed and went to their homes or the inn to sleep.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Inuyasha woke and seen three stacks of clothing one stack was his and Kimi the other was for Kouga and his family the last was for Rin, Shippo and Chiyo on the table they were from the ancient god. Inuyasha handed Rin their stack and Kimi her outfit and went into his room proceeded to put his on and Kimi handed Kouga their stack as she also went to put hers on.

Inuyasha's outfit was black with silver flames going across the left shoulder his sash was silver with his symbol of his crested moon and flame in center in black on it.

Kimi dress/battle and able to expand due to her being pregnant, the outfit was black. There was also silver flame prints going across her right shoulder and a silver sash with the same symbol of Inuyasha's upon it as well but in the color of black. Print of silver flames could be seen when she would walked around or moved from the waist down.

Ayame dress/battle outfit was black. There was also silver paw prints going across her right shoulder and a silver sash with the same symbol of Kouga's upon it as well but in the color of black. Print of silver paws could be seen when she would walked around or moved from the waist down.

Kouga's outfit was black with silver paw prints going across the left shoulder his sash was also silver with his symbol in black on it.

The outfits for the children had matched their parents clothing. When everyone was dressed they ate and when walked out the home they had seen many people waiting to see what they were going to say.

''Well let's get to work everyone.'' Said Kouga

Everyone went to work gather things up.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Morning came and went by then afternoon came Sesshomaru was awake before Kagome. He got up and walked over to the lake and took in his new look and smiled he then used his necklace with the tree of life and summoned some food and water for both him and Kagome. Then he leaned over and kissed Kagome on the forehead to wake her.

''Good afternoon'' said Kagome

''Good afternoon, how do you feel?'' asked Sesshomaru

''Wonderful what about you? I see you went through a change.'' Kagome as she was smiling at him.

''I am also wonderful. I was expecting the change as father had warned me before about it but I have a better understanding on everything more than I did before. Let's eat and take a swim then get ready we need to see someone before heading back to the village.'' said Sesshomaru

''Alright!'' said Kagome

Kagome and Sesshomaru ate once done they both walked in to the lake and took a swim/bath they were the only beings in the enchanted area. As no other knew about it other than his mother and father, the area is hidden until full moon and none can enter after the moon has been replaced with the sun. They got out of the water and dried and then help dressed each other with the new clothing that was left for them from the ancient god.

Kagome's outfit was different from her sister in-laws, Kagome's was an elegant dress/battle outfit was black there was also gold and silver crested moons going across her right shoulder. Kagome placed the silver and gold twisted waist chain around her. Prints of gold and silver crested moons could be seen at the lower part of her dress. Kagome wrapped both her tails on each arm loosely and placed her hair into a braid with the silver and gold twisted chain crown.

Sesshomaru outfit was also black with gold and silver crested moons prints were going across his left shoulder with a gold and silver sash with the same symbol of the guardian upon it in the color of black. Sesshomaru tail was wrapped around his right shoulder wearing it as has he use to. Once ready Sesshomaru and Kagome left the area and went to the sky flying with Kagome in Sesshomaru arms and kissing her on the way up.


	88. Chapter 88

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 88_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''Miss Aito, can I ask you something?'' asked Sango

''Yes dear you may me ask anything.'' Said Kagome's mother

''How did you know about the changes to the children and the others that took place last night?'' asked Sango

''Rin, She wrote me a letter for me not to open until after the portal was closed. There were many letters that was passed down through her children all the way to us. She had fore told what was going to happen in order for us to understand things and prepare for the changes. Each letter that was passed down was predated to the events that were to happen and a spell was placed for the letters not to be opened until such dates. The last letter Rin had written was about the wedding and the changes.'' Said Kagome's mother

''So that explains how Rin knew you and Souta would be waiting for her at the well.'' Sango said as they were walking to the river to clean the plates.

''Yes, I must admit I was very surprised to find out we would get one last chance to see her until the time came upon the return to earth and be at the wedding. It was a dream come true to see my little girl get married.'' Said Kagome's mother

They both smiled at each other and proceeded to clean the dishes.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Where did you get that outfit? I have never seen this kind of clothing material before.'' Asked Lord Daiki

''It was left for us from the ancient god.'' Said Inuyasha

''It is close to the elven materials but it's different.'' Lord Daiki said

''Yeah, Kouga's show's his symbol upon his sash same for his family. Shippo, Rin and Chiyo's are made a little different from ours. Shippo's is black with the guardian symbols in gold and silver upon his back with gold and silver trim with the sash being gold and silver with the guardian symbol in black. Rins and Chiyo is same way with gold and silver trim with their sash being gold and silver with the guardian symbol in black but they have the guardian symbols in gold and silver at the lower part of their dresses/battle outfits instead of the back like Shippo's.

''What does this supposed to mean?'' asked lord Daiki

''It just represents our own symbol in each family. Mine is the black crested moon with the silver flame while Kouga's is the black crested moon with the silver paw, you already know about Kagome's.'' Said Inuyasha

''I seen Kouga's kids hair is now raven black with gold, very little silver but has red mixed together. Wander what yours kids trade mark hair color will be?'' Asked Lord Daiki

''I only know it will have raven black, gold and silver. The red is from Ayame showing she is the mother and has her blood line in them as well. But with Kimi having black hair also I am unsure what the last color will be guess we will find out when the baby gets here.'' Said Inuyasha

''Have you two agreed with a name for her when the time comes?'' Lord Daiki asked as he and Inuyasha were walking around the village checking everything.

''Kimi had thought about giving her name she held once before but it seems the baby does not wish for it. Kimi is now able to speak telepathically with the baby even if she is still inside her and Kimi is having a hard time finding a name the baby would agree upon.'' Inuyasha said with a grin

Lord Daiki stopped walking as did Inuyasha and all at once Lord Daiki spoke.

''I know the perfect name for your little one. Come I see Lady Kimi we will see if the baby agrees.'' Said Lord Daiki

They walked up to Kimi.

''Lord Daiki has an idea name the baby may like.'' Said Inuyasha

''What is it?'' asked Kimi

''Eirin the name stand and means an eternal jewel.'' Said lord Daiki

''Hmm, what do you think little one do you like this name?'' Kimi asked out loud knowing she could still hear her.

Kimi hand went to her stomach and she went to laughing.

''She likes it. So it is settled then her name will be Eirin. Oh is that so? Okay I will tell them both. It seem there is an added reason why she likes the name.'' said Kimi

''What would that be?'' asked lord Daiki

''She will also be named after three of her cousins.'' Said Kimi

''Ah that's right! Rin's name means jewel so in a way she is also being named after her.'' Lord Daiki said with a smile.

''Well to be truthful she is would be named after all three of them. Shippo's in some places the name means seven jewels and Chiyo's name means thousand years eternal. So the name Eirin means eternal jewel which would make it being named after all three of them.'' said Kimi

''Your right, I had not thought about their name meaning until you said something. How much further you think it will be before she is born?'' asked lord Daiki

''Human's give birth in nine months, but for me I'm not sure she seems to be growing faster than a human baby.'' Said Kimi

''That is because she has very little human in her.'' Lady Inukameko said as she and Inutaisho walked up to them.

Kimi and Inuyasha both looked to them with a wandering look.

''For human its nine months but for a demon it is four and half months. I expect for her it may be somewhere in between 4 and half months to 9 months. But she also has the ancient bloodline which will make it even harder to know when she will be born as some chosen in the ancients can carry their young up to 50 years before given birth.'' Said Inutaisho

''50…years oh my I don't think I'm one of those few. I'm already four months but I look like I am 8 months.'' Kimi said laughing

''Kagome is able to carry pups up to 50 years before giving birth due to her being who she is and also she is the female out of all three of us. But hers would not show until a couple days before given birth it is for her and their protection.'' said Inuyasha

''I'm glad I'm not her and how do you know?'' Kimi asked in a shocking voice

''Keh, you forget we we're born from the same litter in our first life.'' Inuyasha said

''Ah yes I did forget. I'm sorry.'' Kimi said giving Inuyasha puppy eyed looks.

''Let's find the kids before they do any trickery.'' Inuyasha said laughing

They all started walking and looking for the children.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Sesshomaru and Kagome landed in a forest and Kagome followed him.

''I have been here one time before but I can't place it.'' Said Kagome

''I was not aware you knew the area.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Kagome gasped upon seeing the tree and spoke.

''I don't know the area I just remember this tree.'' Kagome said as she pointed to it.

Bokusenou opened his eyes and seen Lord Sesshomaru and then he saw Kagome.

''Welcome Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome, It is a pleaser to finely see you once again. I have heard so much and waited so long. I was aware of all the past events that had to take place and was not allowed to interfere or say anything please forgives this old tree. I see Lord Sesshomaru has changed and you both are now mated I like to say congratulations to you both.'' Said Bokusenou

''Thank you and I understand on not being allowed to interfere or able to say anything and there is nothing to forgive and you have not done anything wrong Bokusenou.'' Kagome said

''My lady it really has been a very long time I was just a sapling when we first met. I like to thank you for giving me the gift, now I have one to give you in return.'' Said Bokusenou

''What gift?'' Lord Sesshomaru asked

''My lady gave me the gift of life, this forest was dead and I was the only sapling remaining. She gave me a small but tiny grain of her magic and her last breath to keep me alive and to help create this forest you now see to this day. Without her I would have perished with the others. It was something I would never forget.'' Said Bokusenou

''Yes I remember now. This was the area the battle between dragon lord and I had taken place the first time. When the dragon lord struck the finale kill I had fallen right beside Bokusenou. I remember seeing the sadness and the fire in his eyes on what had taken place.'' Said Kagome

''I had watched and seen what all had taken place and I was so upset that I couldn't help her. Instead she helped me.'' Said Bokusenou

''Don't be sadden Bokusenou was not your fault plus it is the past and I am here once again.'' Kagome said smiling at the old tree.

''My lady my gifts to you are my children, I would be grateful if they would remain with you. I am unable to travel to your world and they also hold all knowledge that I held within me and are the only two seedlings that will. This belongs to you I have kept it safe and hidden since the time before.'' Bokusenou said as he handed her two glowing seedlings and a chest that he had taken out from under his roots and placed it up on the ground in front of her.

Sesshomaru broke the lock upon the chest and opened it for Kagome as she was holding the two baby seedlings.

''Oh my goodness I had forgotten all about this.'' Kagome said as she placed the seedlings in to her sleeves that held hidden pockets.

Inside the chest was some of Kagome's belongings she pulled out a small painting that was done when she was first lived, it was a painting of both her brothers and her.

''Is this Inuyasha and Kouga?'' asked Sesshomaru

''Yes this was painted 2 weeks before they passed away. We could feel what each other felt. When they had gotten sick I also had become sick I could feel the pain they were going through and when it had stopped it felt like I had also stopped living.'' Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

''They have been reborn just as you have been and will forever remain with you. There is no need for tears.'' said Sesshomaru

''Yes and I agree But it is nice to have this back it was the only painting of all three of us back then. Thank you so much Bokusenou this means a lot to me.'' Kagome said as she looked to Bokusenou.

In the painting it showed Inuyasha, Kouga with Kagome between them and Takara in Kagome's little hands. They had all three looked more alike much like Kagome now does in her true form human/elven/demon instead of half demon and a full demon.

''I was told the children are now yours and Lady Kagome's blood children.'' Said Bokusenou

''Correct, the ancient god had spoken to us while we had slept telling us of the changes.'' Said Sesshomaru

While Sesshomaru and Bokusenou were speaking to each other Kagome went to looking through the rest of the things in the chest. Kagome pulled out three necklaces the first one was on a gold chain and held a black crest moon with a silver fire flame inside the moon. The second one was a gold chain and held a black crest moon with a silver paw print inside the moon. The third was on a silver chain and held the symbol of the guardian which was in gold and black, double crested moons with what looked to be a double sun in the center of the moons and a star at the tip of the inner moon.

Kagome placed them inside her sleeves and looked back into the chest then Sesshomaru had walked next to her and kneeled down and was looking as well.

Next she pulled out some old scrolls, then three blankets which had belonged to her and her brothers.

''This is my memory chest back then I would not travel without having a part of my brothers with me at all times.'' Said Kagome

''Then we shall take it with us.'' Sesshomaru said as he kissed her once again and stood helping her stand as well.

''Bokusenou, I like to thank you once again for everything.'' Kagome said

''No it was an honor for me… (He went to laughing)… you know it's funny on how time flies. We first met when I was a tiny sapling and in the second meeting I'm an old tree.'' Bokusenou said with a smile and hands Sesshomaru some wood.

''What is this for?'' asked Sesshomaru

''It is to repair the outer rim of the well and a cover for the top of it. The well was created by some of the elder elven people and with the help of parts of me. It was how Kagome was able to time travel when she was a human as she is gifted with such magic as a small part of her was left in me. It is also the reason yours and Inuyasha sword sheaths were not normal sheaths. Lady Kagome is also able to use both swords even if she didn't know it at the time when she was human.'' Said Bokusenou

Sesshomaru and Kagome both looked at Bokusenou with a question in their eyes.

''When the swords were created and placed in to the sheaths, some of the magic in them passed to the swords. I was told it was meant to happen and the same for the well.'' Said Bokusenou

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded in understanding.

''It is time to go.'' Said Sesshomaru

Kagome waved Takara for the chest and wood and sheaths to be placed in.

''Alright, it was good to see you once again Bokusenou we will try to visit again when we can.'' Kagome said as she smiled

Kagome kneeled down and placed her hand upon the ground and a flash of silver fog had spread across the forest. Lord Sesshomaru watched as did Bokusenou and had to ask.

''My lady may I ask what you just did?'' asked Bokusenou

''You my dear friend will not be left alone nor will this forest. You have been rewarded a great gift.'' Said Kagome

''What is the gift for my lady?'' asked Bokusenou

''For everything, when the time comes for all of us to return you too will be joining us as well as the forest and your children. The fog is to protect the forest and you and will transport you to the ancient world at the same time we are to return. It is also and will remain hidden from all except from us and the others.'' Said Kagome

''I had thought I would not be able to join due to me being a tree.'' Said Bokusenou

Kagome smiled

''I am the guardian after all and able to bring whom or what to the ancient world within reason.'' Said Kagome

''Thank you! Please have a safe trip back to the village.'' Bokusenou said as he was trying to keep from crying in front of them.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded their heads to him as Sesshomaru placed Kagome beside him and formed a cloud beneath their feet and had taken to the sky.

''Well that is new, a cloud.'' Bokusenou said as he watched them go


	89. Chapter 89

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 89_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Kagome and Sesshomaru reached the gates of the village and landed upon the land. Then they both walked side by side in to the village and up on doing so the met with Inuyasha and the rest of the pack. The children was the first to reach them as had ran to Kagome and all three of hers and Sango's as well as Kouga's had surrounded her.

Sesshomaru had taken note up on watching the children he noticed the hair colors of them. Rin's whose hair was no longer a dull black and Chiyo's whose hair was no longer just silver white and Shippo's was no longer red. All three of their hairs changed and matched held a shiny marble effect with all three colors of raven black with gold and silver blended together in one of the most oddest but also one of the most beautiful that he has ever seen. He was proud to know they are now his and Kagome blood children now and forever will be. He has also seen their symbols were now a little different and they were now more out in the open instead of hidden and also their chosen protector marks and colors were now the same as Kagome's and now his as well. Then he seen theirs eyes on all three were now gold with a thin silver around the gold part.

Then Sesshomaru had also taken noticed to Kouga's pups and seen their hair color had also changed to raven black but had streaks of red, gold and silver. He had also seen the silver paw print on the eldest pup and eyes were gold while the other six held Ayame eyes color. It had made Sesshomaru wander what Inuyasha little ones hair trade mark color would be.

All at once all the children had done a dog pile up on Kagome and every one of them went to giggling and laughing. Kagome then whispered to the children and looked at Inuyasha. All seven of Kouga's pups as well as all three of Sango's and Kagome three of hers grinned.

''What are you up to?'' Inuyasha asked as he seen the grins on their little face's and started to back away.

''DOG PILE'' yelled the children

''Oh no you don't.'' said Inuyasha as he jumped in to the air.

Shippo see this and grinned even more. Shippo changed in to a fly swatter and Inuyasha went to the ground and all the children piled on top of him and the howled.

''Look's like they won this battle.'' Sango said while laughing and watching her three trying to howl their victory.

Everyone laughed or smirked on what just happened seeing the children working together to take Inuyasha down and claim their victory. It was cute and funny the way they had done it. Kagome used Takara to bring forth the sheath and gave it to the ones it was for while Sesshomaru gave Kohoku the wood for the well.

''This is to repair the outer area of the well and for a top to be placed upon their return of Kagome's mother and brother.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Yes Lord Sesshomaru.'' said Kohoku

''Inuyasha, Kouga I need to speak with you both alone for a few minutes.'' Asked Kagome

They both nodded and followed her in to the woods.

''Is everything alright Lord Sesshomaru?'' asked Sango

''Yes, There were something's returned to Kagome that was long lost. They will return soon.'' Said Sesshomaru

Sango did and would not question on what it was.

''We have repaired Lady Kagome's home and have placed it not far where the other one is located.'' Said Shin

''The shrine is also almost completed. We also tied the area with young Rin's home to be as part of the shrine caregiver and owner of the area.'' Said Shiro

Lord Sesshomaru nodded knowing this was supposed to happen and the way things were meant to be.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome lead both Inuyasha and Kouga to the spring area and took a seat not far from waters. Inuyasha and Kouga both did the same by taken a seat in front of her.

''I want to show you both something that was lost to me in my first life and travel to earth.'' Kagome said as she pulled the chest between them and opened it.

''This is the only painting of all three of us back in that time period.'' Kagome said as she handed the painting to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kouga both stared at the painting trying to remember it then all at once both of their eyes enlarged.

''This was done before we died.'' Said Kouga

''I remember.'' said Inuyasha

''I would never travel without having a part of both of you with me.'' Kagome said as she opened the chest once again and handed them a blanket each and a scroll.

''This was our blankets.'' Said Inuyasha as he sniffed his

''Yes, do you remember what we we're told to do once we were older?'' asked Kagome

They both nodded and taken their scrolls and blankets in their hands and all three chanted on what was written on the scrolls. When they were done Kouga's instead of a blanket he held a silver hooded robe with black and gold trim, Inuyasha's was a gold hooded robe with black and silver trim, while Kagome's was a raven black hooded robe with silver and gold trim. Then Kagome reached into her sleeves and pulled out the necklace's. She then placed them in the center of them once she did they glowed and moved upon their own.

The necklace's proceed to glow and circle in the center of them then all at once they had also started glowing and a flash of light once the light faded the necklaces were upon their owners and unable to be removed. All three of them placed a hand upon them making sure it was there.

They all three stood up and placed their royal hooded robe's upon them with then hoods down and looked at each other.

''Now I feel more completed.'' Said Kouga

''I had forgotten all about these until I met an old friend. He had kept them safe until I returned.'' Said Kagome

''Theses are the royal robes and shows the color we all three lack in our hair color.' 'Kouga said

Kagome nodded

''There is also more to the robes do you remember Inuyasha?'' Kagome asked with a smile

''When we place the hoods on our heads, we will be hidden from all to see expect from each other.'' Said Inuyasha

''Yes, and the necklaces do you remember Kouga? '' Kagome asked with a wide smile

''Yeah, they are to teleport us together no matter where we are.'' Kouga said

Kagome closed her eyes and took the painting in to her hands once again and mumbled something under her breath. Then all at once Inuyasha and Kouga looked in to Kagome's hands. What they saw were two copies of the painting one for Inuyasha and other one for Kouga.

''Now we all three have a part of our first life with us.'' Kagome said with tears in her eye but a smile on her face.

All three of them hugged each other with tears threaten to fall but never did.

''We are here together and always will be.'' Said Kouga

''Keh, we may have our disagreements at times and fights or whatever but we are a family and forever remain as one. And Family sticks together bad or good no matter what.'' Said Inuyasha

They nodded in agreement and looked back from where they had come.

''Think it is time we return to the village.'' Said Kouga

All three of them walked back to the village with their robes upon them but hoods off.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Everyone in the village stopped on what they were doing and looked up and seen Kagome with Inuyasha on her right while Kouga on her left with strange robes upon them that none has ever seen before. They all three held a glow to them everyone could sense the power flowing through them even the humans but felt no threat up on it.

''What are they wearing?'' asked Shin

''It is their royal robes of the ancient world.'' Said Sesshomaru

''I'm guessing you asked telepathically?'' asked Shiro

''No, up on my change I was also blessed with the same knowledge as Kagome hold's within her. Their royal robe's represents the lack in color they do not have upon their hair. It is also ancient magical royal robes they wear and only they can wear them. Watch!'' said Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru spoke to Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga telepathically. They all three agreed and placed their hoods upon them as they became closer and everyone saw them disappear.

Many looked to the ground looking for any traces of foot prints which there were none.

One by one they had taken their hoods off and stood in place but also held something in their hands. Inuyasha was beside Kimi as Kouga was beside Ayame and Kagome was with Sesshomaru. Many gasped and jumped upon seeing them.

Inuyasha was the first to speak.

''Kimi as Lady and my wife of my symbol I present to you the royal robe of the ancient.'' Inuyasha said as he placed gold with black and silver trimming robe with no hood around her. It also held a large print of Inuyasha's symbol upon the back in black

Kouga was next as he turned to Ayame.

''Ayame as Lady and my wife of my symbol I present to you the royal robe of the ancient.'' Kouga said as he placed silver with gold and black trimming robe with no hood around her. It also held a large print of Kouga's symbol upon the back in black.

Next and last it was Kagome's turn.

''Sesshomaru as Lord and my husband of our symbol I present to you the royal robe of the ancient.'' Kagome said as she placed a hooded raven black royal robe with the trim in gold and silver.

Lord Sesshomaru robe was a copy of Kagome's it also held the same power as hers since he is also a guardian and to take her place during times she is unable to. Once Kagome was done a copy of Kagome's necklace also appeared upon Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru noticed it and had to think what it had meant and reason once he did he knew it is something he could never be able to remove the same for Kagome's, Inuyasha's and Kouga's. He now understood and nodded to them as they had done the same.

Then Kagome, Kouga and Inuyasha held their hands up as more robes appeared. Kagome handed Sesshomaru the children's robes as he knew what they were fixing to do.

Kagome, Kouga and Inuyasha walked over to Sango and Miroku.

''Sango, Miroku these are the robes of the chosen and their mates.'' Kagome handed both Sango and Miroku a robe with no hood in the color of black with purple, blue and pink trim which was Sango's stripe colors.

Then she walked over to Toran and gave her a black robe with no hood that had blue and green trim upon it. Toran nodded to her in thanks. Then they walked over to Midoriko her robe with no hood and in the color of black with green trim. Then they walked to Inutaisho and Inukameko theirs was black with dark purple trim. They had also seen she held more robe but they disappeared in to Takara then Kagome walked back to Sesshomaru a taken the children's robes up on her. Kagome walked over to Ayame.

''Ayame this is for Hunter his is black with blue, silver and gold trim and will expand in size as he grows the other six robes are for the other children as you can see they are in the color of black with dark blue trim. They have protection spells upon them due to them being mortals.'' Kagome said as she handed Ayame the robes.

Then she walked to Sango and handed her three robes.

''Sango your children robes are in the color of black with just the light blue trim but they too also have protection spell place within them.'' Kagome said as she handed them to Sango.

Inuyasha then took his place next to Kimi as Kouga done the same with Ayame. Kagome walked over to Shippo, Rin and Chiyo and gave them their robes. Theirs was in the color of black as well but the trim was in dark pink, gold and silver which were the colors of theirs and Kagome and Sesshomaru stripes. When done Kagome walked beside Sesshomaru.

''Let's go home Kagome's mother has been cooking dinner for us all to enjoy. Besides this little one inside me is demanding for food and I know everyone is ready to relax for the evening.'' Kimi said as she smiled looking at Kagome and Sesshomaru

''I agree, besides mom makes the best cookie's I can smell them all the way from here.'' Kagome said with a smile and they all started back to Kagome's home.


	90. Chapter 90

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 90_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

A week passed since Kagome's mother and brother returned to the future. On this night everyone in the home woke to a scream and everyone rushed to the room it came from. Kimi had gone in to labor and Kagome, lady Inukameko, Ayame and Midoriko helped her in to Kagome medical room while Rin was gathering things. Shippo speeded off to get Sango as she had wanted to be there for the birth and help what she could. Poor Chiyo didn't know what was happening she had followed Kagome in to the medical room and remained quiet, but kept a watchful eye out on everything that was happening. Inutaisho and Kouga kept Inuyasha in the sitting room with Kouga's pups who were also now awake while Sesshomaru guarded the door.

''It's too soon for the baby.'' Said Inuyasha

''Inuyasha, I had already said it is unknown when the time would be for Kimi to give birth. She is the first to give birth with such blood lines. The only reason I know she will be a ¾ demon priestess was due to the ancient god telling me so. The ancient god has its reason for her to be born as such. Inukameko was put in charge to be her trainer in the art of demon the same as for Kimi to be her mother and trainer of the art of a priestess.'' Said Inutaisho

''Keh… I know, but that still does not stop me from worrying.'' Inuyasha said as he was pacing the floor.

Inuyasha froze in his tracks when they all heard a baby cry. Inutaisho and Kouga rushed beside Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulders to keep him from running in to the room.

Ayame, Lady Inukameko, Sango and Midoriko waked in to the sitting room with smiles upon their faces but would not say a word. A few minutes later Kagome, Rin and Chiyo walked in to the room.

''Inuyasha, Kimi and the baby is fine everything went as it should and you may go see Kimi and your little girl.'' Kagome said with a big smile.

Inuyasha speeded past all of them in less than a heartbeat.

''What does she look like mom?'' asked Shippo

''You will soon see Shippo. Inuyasha still needs to bring her out in front of everyone and give her name for all to hear.'' Said Kagome

Everyone had taken a sit as Midoriko went to make some tea for everyone.

Lord Daiki, Lord Yuji, Shin, and Shiro as well as Miroku and his three children entered the home and sitting room and had taken seats. After a while Inuyasha entered the room with a bundle in his arms and spoke.

''I like for everyone to meet Eirin.'' Inuyasha said with a huge grin as he removed the blanket out from around her so all could get a good look at her.

Eirin had gold eyes and silver hair with raven black and gold tip at the ends she had one tail that matched her hair color. (Kouga's pups only have one tail as well.) Up on her forehead she held Inuyasha's silver fire symbol but in the center of the silver flame there was a light purple bow with an arrow. Eirin's chosen protector marks were also seen and held the same light purple, gold, and silver intertwined together with black that Inuyasha held up on his face. Eirin also had puppy ears like her mother and father but they were in black with gold at the very tips.

''Theses ears are the same color black as Kimi's hair. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it states Kimi is her mother but with an added gold at the very tip?'' asked Shiro

Inuyasha nodded.

''The light purple bow with an arrow, where did that symbol come about?'' asked Lord Daiki

''There are a few different symbols that only royal blood line priestess's have Kagome has all of them upon her body in very of places. But with Inuyasha being royalty and ancient blood as well as her father and Kimi having blood of a priestess, Eirin now has one. Lady Kagome also carries a small purple bow with an arrow but the silver flame is at the end of the arrow and is hidden behind her right ear, just as she carries Kouga's silver paw print behind her left ear.'' Midoriko said with a smile as she seen Kagome blush.

''Kagome also has a dark pink tear drop hidden at the back of her neck but hidden in her hair line, granted it's small but it is there. She also has a light color pink round mark symbol upon her left side indicating where the Shikon jewel was once located, Midoriko also carries the same marked symbol and in same area. Kagome, Midoriko and Rin all carry a silver feather on their left shoulders and Kagome carry's a couple of other symbols elsewhere.'' Sango said with a smile

''I am not going to show or tell everyone where my other symbols are located thanks. Bedsides something's are meant to be unseen and unspoken.'' Kagome said with a laugh and still blushing.

''Fair enough!'' said Lord Daiki as he smiled at them.

Upon hearing about the tear drop Inuyasha checked behind Eirin's neck and seen she also held a dark pink tear drop small like Kagome's but it was there.

''Eirin also carries the same tear drop.'' Inuyasha said as he showed it to everyone for them to see.

It had made Sango check Rin's neck area when Inuyasha showed Eirin held a tear drop on the back of her neck.

''Rin also has one on hers as well. Midoriko would it be alright if I may see if you also hold the same symbol as they do?'' asked Sango

Midoriko nodded, she was now wandering but held no way of knowing if she did or not unless someone checked it for her. Sango walked over to her and moved her hair and there it was she also held the same tear drop upon the back of her neck.

''Midoriko, You also carry the tear drop. That would mean all ancient royal blood line priestess will carry the tear drop and in the same area.'' Sango said as she placed Midoriko back in place.

''Well at less we now know on it.'' Said Kouga

''True, But can I hold her.'' Inutaisho asked Inuyasha

Inuyasha heisted for just a few minutes and wrapped her back up so she may stay warm. He took a deep breath and handed Eirin to Inutaisho.

Inutaisho had taken a seat so to get a better look at her. Soon all of the children gathered around him as well to get a better look and while Sango's children were looking Shippo and Kouga's pups were gathering her scent. Even Rin and Chiyo were also able to do the same as their eyes, hearing and smell had also been changed to match Shippo's. The guardian pets also took the chance to look upon her and take in her scent to have it implanted in their memory.

''Lord Sesshomaru!'' yelled out Jaken from outside as he was trying to run in.

''Lord Sesshomaru!'' Jaken yelled out once again as he made it in to the home.

''What is it Jaken?'' asked Sesshomaru

''Some of the…the people of the village is on their way up here. They have heard the news of Inuyasha's child is now born.

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha and Inuyasha nodded his head.

''Let them know they will be able to see her in the morning, but they are not to enter the home. Inuyasha and Kimi will present their daughter together when they are ready. Times has changed Jaken and things will be done different then the past.'' said Sesshomaru

''B..b…b…but my lord'' Jaken stuttered

''Jaken do not question me. Tell them they will be able to see the child in the morning.'' Said Sesshomaru

''Yes my lord, please forgive me.'' Jaken said as he then turned and went back out the door to guard it.

''Let's get some rest.'' Said Kagome

Everyone left to their rooms or in the sitting room of those who remained awake. Most knew what was to come first thing in the morning and all wanted to watch and be there for it.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Morning had come and Kimi walked in to the room with the help of Ayame and Lady Inukameko slowly but steady. Kimi knew what was to take place and she was not going to miss it no matter what. Everyone was now awake and all in the sitting room. Inuyasha and Kimi both turned and proceeded to walk to Kagome and Sesshomaru slowly.

''You both are the head leading Lord and Lady, in the laws of the ancient I present to you our daughter Eirin.'' Inuyasha said as he handed Eirin in to Sesshomaru arms.

Everyone in the room was quit and watched all already knew what was to take place other than Kouga's children. This time Sesshomaru and Kagome were to do this together instead just Kagome like she had done with Kouga's eldest pup.

''I Lord Sesshomaru of the ancients…'' said Sesshomaru

''I Lady Kagome of the ancients…'' said Kagome

And at same time they both said…

''By the power of the ancient god, we gift this child Eirin the blessings of the ancients.'' Sesshomaru and Kagome both said at same time as they kissed Eirin's forehead on her symbol and they all watched as Eirin glowed silver and returned back to normal. Eirin's chosen protector marks were fading to be hidden until time was ready to appear again. Her symbol glowed once more but remained in place.

When everything was done Sesshomaru placed Eirin back in to Inuyasha's arms. They could all hear the people outside also waiting to get a peek at the new born.

''It is time for the world to meet her.'' Inutaisho said as he stood up as well as the others and proceeded to open the door once everyone was outside other than Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kimi and baby Eirin. Once everyone had quieted down did Sesshomaru and Kagome stepped out the door with Inuyasha, Kimi and baby Eirin following behind them.

Sesshomaru and Kagome both spoke and parted so Inuyasha, Kimi and the baby could be seen.

''We welcome the newest member to the family.'' both Sesshomaru and Kagome said and parted.

Many gasped and awed upon seeing the new born.

''I like for everyone to meet our daughter Eirin.'' Inuyasha said as he held her up so all could see her.

They could hear how many said she was perfect and pretty. But there were some whom had noticed the purple bow and arrow in the middle of her silver flame. It was Kagome that spoke so all would know.

''For all who may not know about the symbol Eirin holds I will try to explain simple. Only the female's born with ancient royal blood line and hold the power of holy relic will carry a symbol or symbols upon them. Some are hidden and some is out in the open. The purple bow and arrow that Eirin holds is only one of a few symbols that are passed within the ancient royal blood line.'' Kagome said as she now seen people understanding of the reasons.

After a while some started to return back to the village. Many families congratulated them as they passed by returning back home before long everyone had left. Everyone returned inside the home to relax and talk upon there selves after the days event.


	91. Chapter 91

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 91_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Lady Kimi, Lady Midoriko, Lord Daiki, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha, Lord Kouga, Lady Inukameko, Kohoku, Lord Yuji, Lady Ayame, Miroku, Sango, Lord Shin, Shiro, Lord Inutaisho, all seven of the demon elders and the five village headmen gathered together for a meeting. While Rin and Shippo and the rest of the children were in another room quiet as they could be trying to overhear everything that was taking place in the room next door even the new born Eirin remained quiet.

In the meeting…

''I have sent the scouts and others ahead of us for next week's meeting with Lord Hong and the others.'' Said Shin

''Thank you Shin.'' said Kagome

''If I may ask, when will the one's in Japan be sent to the demon world?'' asked Lord Daiki

Everyone looked to Kagome with this question for an answer.

''Well the village here holds some that is to return to the ancient world with us and we are the very last ones to leave. We could start sending them before or after the return of the meeting in Asia or send them after we have all others outside of Japan. I am open to any and all ideas. '' Said Kagome

''I think it would be best to send them after we have the others outside of Japan. We know Japan is a small area compared to the rest of the world.'' said Shin

''I would have to agree with Lord Shin. It would be best to wait on the ones here and go ahead with the rest of the world as it will also be a long journey and travel.'' Said Lord Yuki

''Any other with ideas while the table is open for debate?'' asked Sesshomaru

''Lady Inukameko, may I ask is the palace of the moon able to go outside of the western lands and Japan?'' asked Inuyasha

''Yes, and I think I follow on your idea which I agree could be another good option. We may use the palace of the moon as our home and headquarters for all of us including armies and any guest along the way. The children would not have to remain in the village as they could all go with us. It would also be a perfect cover to remain unseen from human eyes. We can go ahead and send the others to the demon world here in Japan if you wish to. Leave Jinenji and others who are already here to remain in the village to protect it and if you wish keep it hidden until our return, which would be a long time for humans. We would need to return when time comes for young Rin and Kohoku's future children to take their place and the life they are meant, the same for Sango and Miroku's children.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''I agree with this idea, Jinenji and many of the others have remain using the necklace's that hides who they really are. It is the prefect cover even to protect them from other humans who don't understand and would see harm to them. But it would be a surprise to any enemy that may come to the village and try to do any harm as they could protect it even undercover. The village would not have any need to be hidden and could continue to grow as it should.'' said Sango

As everyone thought over what was said, the door open and everyone looked to it. All six of Kouga's pups and all three of Sango's children stood beside Rin, Shippo and Chiyo, with Rin holding Eirin and it was Shippo that spoke. All of the children stood proud and tall (well other than Eirin as she was still a new born) as Shippo spoke not one moving out of place or said a word.

''I will speak for all of us as it was agreed on. We all have also agree with grandmother's and Aunt Sango's idea. We are a family and our alleys have become more than just alleys they are friends and family as well. We should never be a part until the time is called for it. We may be small and helpless alone but together and work as a team none of us will come to any harm.'' Shippo said as all of them nodded their heads as agreeing with what Shippo had said.

Everyone watched as Shippo, Rin, Chiyo and all of the other children stood tall and proud and gave their thoughts on the matter like grownups. Sesshomaru as well as the others smirked to their selves up on watching and had listened to what was said. Sesshomaru would never say it out loud, but he was proud of the children taking a stand and gave their thoughts on the matter at hand as a team.

''Well said little ones, Come have a seat.'' said Inutaisho

Inutaisho too was proud on what he just witness Shippo, Rin, Chiyo and the other children walked over and had taken a seat beside Inutaisho. Not one moved or acted out during the time of the meeting.

''I would also have to agree with the current idea as well.'' Said Kouga

''Is there any who disagree with the latest idea or has any other to offer if so speak now.'' Said Sesshomaru

A few minutes passed and no one disagreed or brought any other idea to the table.

''Then it is agree upon for the ones in Japan to return to the world they belong other than those in the army and the village as well those within this room. Lord Shin I will leave it to you to let the elven people know and for them to use their elven magic to get them to Kouga's old den within three days. The area is large and open and would not interfere with any villages and out of human sight. '' Kagome said as she turned to the village headmen as he spoke after she had.

''We will gather all those in the village human and other beings alike and inform them what's to take place and to make sure each one continues to wear the necklace's. Any newcomers to the village will not know about them as it is to remain hidden and will not be spoken about outside the current people as they themselves have already agreed to protect them as they protect us humans. The humans of the village do understand everything that is happening and the things to come and we are all ready to do what is needed.'' said the village headmen

''The barrier around Rin's home and now the well will remain hidden. Lady Mayu has agreed to move to the village and remain here until death takes her, she will be the care taker of the shine and land until the time comes for Rin and Kohoku's children. She will be here in a couple of days and even with her lack of memory she still remembers much of the past events but the others do not. My guess is due to the ancient god wished for her to remember some of the events in order to what is needed. '' Said Midoriko

''What about the half breeds and rare breeds that remain here in Japan and outside of the village?'' asked Kohoku

''The ones with less than half demon or other being blood has already been changed in to a full human beings. The ones with half or more will be given a choice to become human or stay as they are and also go with us when it is time to return to the ancient world. But they will remain at Kouga's den along with the shadow Inu's and the panther's as they are also to be going with us when the time comes. Both shadow Inu and panther demons are rare breeds and most do not feel comfortable living in a village so it is best they stay at Kouga's den. Toran and Shunran both will be in charge of the area until all is ready. Both have been informed and agreed a while back and only awaits word when it's time to move to the den.'' Said Kimi

''Totosai and Myouga both have been working on a way to help control the half breeds with strong demon blood within them. They have used the hair of Inutaisho that he has donated and my blood to make the necklaces and to bond their demon and other being side to them. It is for the safety of others as well as for their selves that this must be done. Totosai and Myouga are also on their way here and will also stay with Toran and Shunran and the others at Kouga's den incase a raise or something was to happen with the necklaces, they would be there to take care of the matter before it gets out of control.'' Said Kagome

''Has the curse of the silver female foxes been broke? The female will soon give birth that is within the village.'' asked Ayame

''No everything we have tried from demon, witch and holy spells none has been able to break it. But there is an ancient spell we can try granted it can only be done as she gives birth which should be sometime between now and two days. She is carrying a littler of eight kits and every one of them are females. The spell we will use will also break the curse upon them as well as their mother and start a new chain of curse free silver fox females and be able with time grow in numbers. Inuyasha and Kouga both would need to be with me in order to use the ancient spell. I will need help from the females here within the room to help the silver fox give birth. Inuyasha and Kouga both has agreed to be in the room but blindfolded to perform the spell. Both silver foxes have also agreed to it even if they are a little uncomfortable about the whole thing but willing to do whatever it takes.'' said Kagome

No sooner than Kagome had spoken there was a knock on the door. Shippo stood up and walked to the door and opened it and there stood Jinenji.

''Sorry for entering up on the meeting, but I was told to come get Lady Kagome when the female silver fox was to give birth. She is now at the clinic and in the room Lady Kagome had spoken about with everything prepared.'' Said Jinenji

''Thank you Jinenji, we will be there shortly.'' Kagome said as Jinenji nodded to her and left.

''We will proceed on the plans at hand and if need continue the meeting at a later time.'' Said Sesshomaru

Everyone agreed and all the females as well as Inuyasha and Kouga stood to take their leave. While the others stayed with the children. Expect Rin and Chiyo as they were not going to seat back and wait they had also followed Kagome. Shippo tended to Eirin in Rin place as he knew she also would go with the females.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#


	92. Chapter 92

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 92_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Lord Sesshomaru had joined the waiting room in case he was needed in order to hold back the silver fox if things went wrong. The male silver fox was worried and pacing around praying to god for his mate and offspring to be safe and the spell used had worked. Was not long Inuyasha and Kouga walked out with Kagome escorting them due to the blindfolds. The silver fox froze in place and with everything so quiet he was afraid what Lady Kagome was to tell him.

''Yuudai, (male silver fox name) I need to speak with you please.'' Kagome said as she gestured for the fox to have a seat. The fox was afraid what she was to tell him he passed out before he even took a seat.

Kouga and Inuyasha both had already taken their blind folds off and seen what had taken place so they both helped sitting him up and waking him. When he was awake he looked in to Kagome's silver and gold flaked eyes and seen they held joy instead of sadness and this alone calmed him some enough for him to listen carful what was to be said.

''Yuudai, I want you to know everything went well. The curse has been lifted your mate is now resting as she will need it. You have eight female kits and they are also curse free. But much later in time they will take the role on increasing the number of silver foxes all but one.'' Said Kagome

The silver fox named Yuudai heard what she was saying and thanking the god for letting his mate live and be curse free as well as his kits. But the last part what she said had confused him.

''My Lady, what did you mean all but one?'' asked Yuudai

''Before you go to your mate and kits there is one I want to show you and talk to you about.'' Kagome said as Rin walked around the corner and walked to Kagome handing the newborn kit to her but he could not see the kit.

Kagome removed the blanket and what he saw almost made him pass out once again.

''She is marked and she is white instead of silver.'' Yuudai said in awe

''Her name is Sara and she is a chosen protector, she is also Shippo's future soul and life mate when the time comes, but they are not to know of this until they find out on their own. Later in life and when the time comes she will bare Kits that have long been forgotten and lost in time. Sample the white foxes, black foxes, golden foxes and if or when needed even some red and grey and silver foxes.'' Kagome said

Yuudai was in awe of what all he was told and felt blessed that he and his mate was chosen to create a chosen protector and knowing she will one day be mated to the son of the one whom that had gave them so much that he could never repay. He sat there tracing the gold and light green stripes that were intertwined together with the black stripe and then traced over the light green leaf symbol that had been placed upon her forehead. When she opened her eyes they were green emeralds it had almost taken his breath upon seeing her eyes. Then he ran his hands through her white hair he was still amazed at seeing a white fox as they had been long forgotten many thousand years ago just as the gold and black and a few others species had been. But seeing one and knowing she was his kit it had taken his breath once again.

Sesshomaru stood standing beside Kagome as she spoke he himself was amazed looking at the newborn kit and seeing she was a white snow fox as well as a chosen protector. But he also knew what him and Kagome must do and should be done before others see the newborn.

''Kagome.'' was all Sesshomaru had said Kagome in turn nodded to him.

''Yuudai, Lord Sesshomaru and I must do a blessing before any others can see her. She will change to a silver fox to look like her sisters and her chosen protector marks will be hidden, but her symbol will remain. This is done due to her being such a rare treasure and in order to protector her until she is older and ready. You will also have the same symbol placed upon you to show you are her father and you are in charge of her until the time comes. When the time comes she will be changed back to her true self. No other will know whom she is other then who stands in this room now and the ones that seen to her being born. You are not just her father but you also have been chosen to be her guardian, protector and teacher. She will later need training which you and when time comes Shippo will be in charge of doing. No other male is to lay a hand on her or train her as she will not only be Shippo's mate later in life but also battle partner when times are called for it.'' Kagome said as she stood up to stand beside Sesshomaru.

''I understand and thank you for given me a chance to see and know the truth about and what her future holds. I also understand as her father and guardian on what my role is to be and I would not have it any other way. Can I ask does my mate know?'' asked Yuudai

''Yes I have already spoken with her and she too agrees to the terms. You are now in charge of leading your breed in to a curse free life, until the numbers of the silver foxes has increased. Later in time they will be taken to the world they belong. When Sara comes of age and has mated to Shippo, You and your mate in turn will become immortals and unable to create any more offspring unless the ancient god sees it is needed. You both will remain in the ancient world and you will be part of the council of the ancients as well as a teacher and trainer.'' Said Kouga

''Would they also have any that is to be immortals as well?'' asked Yuudai

''Much later in time they will be blessed with one that would be a normal immortal and will take the role of being part of the council of the ancients as well as other duties, he/she would also be unable to have any heirs of its own. Unless the ancient god see's that it would be needed.'' Said Inuyasha

''I agree and understand everything, but may I ask what is needed for the blessing?'' asked Yuudai

Kouga whispered to the silver fox on explaining what must be said. The silver fox stood with his little one in his arms and walked to both.

''You both are the head leading Lord and Lady, in the laws of the ancient I present to you my daughter Sara.

He placed Sara into Lord Sesshomaru arms and watched in awe.

''I Lord Sesshomaru of the ancients…'' said Sesshomaru

''I Lady Kagome of the ancients…'' said Kagome

And at same time they both said…

''By the power of the ancient god, we gift this child Sara the blessings of the ancients and the protection that is needed for such a rare treasure.'' Sesshomaru and Kagome both said at same time as they kissed Sara's forehead on her symbol and they all watched as Sara glowed silver and returned back to normal. Sara's chosen protector marks were fading to be hidden until time was ready to appear again. Her symbol glowed once more but remained in place. Her hair went from white to silver and her eyes from green emeralds to blue.

It was then that Yuudai noticed a silver glow upon his self and now held a better understanding on everything that is to be and must be done. Not only did he gain the same symbol she had but he now gained the knowledge of the ancients that he had needed including the laws that he and the others of his breed must learn and obey. When the light dimed he in turn kneeled and they placed the new born Kit in to his care. For first time in his life the silver fox had no words to describe what all just took place instead he shredded a tear of pure joy, love, new faith and wisdom, hope, happiness and life.

The tear fell on top of Sara's symbol and in turn both his and hers glowed and it called out to every silver fox to come to the clinic. There were not many only 16 remained in the world and most of them were young kitsune. His mate had been the last female of their breed that is until now. Yuudai was a bit surprised up on what just happened he didn't notice all the female's watching in the background.

Lady Kimi, Lady Midoriko, Lady Inukameko, Lady Ayame, Sango, Toran, Rin and Chiyo all had been standing in front of the door way. Each one held a smile and was happy to know they got there in time to witness what had to take place as they all knew once they saw the kit born it had to be done.

Lady Midoriko walked up to the silver fox.

''Are you ready to see and meet the rest of your kits?'' asked Midoriko

All Yuudai could do was nod and stand. He held Sara close to him and he then followed Midoriko to his mate and the rest of the newborn kits.

''I was not expecting her to be reborn so soon.'' Kagome said

Kouga and Inuyasha both nodded in agreement as they also knew as well.

''What does this mean?'' Lady Inukameko asked

All at once Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga glowed white and passed out holding a white glow around them.

''Kagome, Inuyasha Kouga!'' everyone yelled as they seen all three of them glow white and passed out. Sesshomaru caught Kagome and held her in his arms and seen the others start to move.

''Don't touch them.'' Sesshomaru commanded everyone froze in place.

''Lord Sesshomaru what is happening?'' asked Both Kimi and Ayame at same time.

It was then they all saw Sesshomaru eyes held a white glow and froze in their tracks.

''Mom and father are linked to each other if they were in any danger he would tell us.'' Rin said and all the female's looked to her and knew then she was right and didn't move any closer to any of them.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga seemed like they were floating in space when a voice spoke to them.

''My daughter and sons, the unexpected has happened and time has been moved forward due to the changes that had taken place. The dragons are no longer upon the earth as well as many of the other beings. The only ones left are the demons and the remaining elves as well as the rare and mix breeds. The other beings have been changed to human or destroyed by the hands of others. This was indeed not expected to happen so soon. My daughter you much search out the remaining chosen protector he is within the elven world and is Chiyo's future mate. He will need to be placed in the care of Shiro the elven prince that is to soon be part of the council of the ancients when the time comes.'' Said the voice

''How much time remains for us on earth?'' Inuyasha asked

''37 years remains, my daughter it is time for Rin to take her place with Kohohu. I do understand she is still a child in your eyes and in your future time that you have become custom to you. In this time period, she is within marrying age and this must be done.'' Said the voice

''I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it or ready for it, she is still my little girl.'' Kagome said

The voice laughed.

''Yes, she will always be yours and Sesshomaru daughter just as you will always be mine. I do also understand how you feel but it is time.'' Said the voice

''Alright, we will prepare everything then.'' Kagome said crossing her arms with a pout look to her.

Kagome was then wrapped in to a white glow around her and she smiled as she felt the love and warmth from the ancient god.

''Thank you father it's been so long and I have missed your warmth.'' Kagome said in a low voice

The glow was also now around Inuyasha and Kouga as well they both also felt the love and warmth for them.

''It is time my children for you to return, Sesshomaru is aware and knows all that has been said as he is also guardian even if he is unable to come to this place his soul is linked with you my daughter.'' said the voice

It was then they disappeared.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome opened her eyes with Sesshomaru looking in to hers. Kagome had seen Sesshomaru now held even a better understanding and held her close and kissed her. All who was in the room watched with smiles upon them as Inuyasha and Kouga both also opened their eyes and went to their mates and done the same.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both stood and walked over to Rin. Everyone in the room watched but remained quiet.

''Rin it is time for you to take your place with Kohohu.'' Said Kagome

Rin's face turned beat red.

''Do I have to have a wedding like you and father? I would like mine to be small and simpler.'' Rin said with her face still red.

''Shippo is the eldest as you are the 2nd you are able to have the wedding you wish to.'' said Sesshomaru

''Oh thank you father, mother. I must tell Kohohu.'' Rin said as she kissed both Kagome and Sesshomaru on the forehead and ran to find Kohohu to give him the news.

''The silver foxes are waiting outside the clinic I will let Yuudai know and be along shortly.'' Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded to her and then spoke to the others.

''Come, we have must continue the meeting there is much more to discuss with new information.'' Said Sesshomaru

The others looked to him and Kagome as well as Inuyasha and Kouga they all nodded their heads and left to return to the meeting.


	93. Chapter 93

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 93_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

The meeting had ended and Lady Inukameko, Toran, Kimi with Eirin in her arms, Rin, Chiyo and Kagome prepared their leave as it was they didn't have much time to waste. Once ready they left to the skies headed to the palace of the moon. Midoriko, Ayame and Sango remained behind to care for the other children and to prepare Rin a wedding dress.

Shin messaged telepathically to his elves to let them know all the demons are to meet at Kouga's old den in two days to take their leave and told them if the demons didn't come leave them to parish later in time. Shin had also spoken to his brother using a magic mirror to help locate the chosen elven male child as soon as possible that was born in the elven world. He had also told him to watch for any elven magic that may have been used to hide the child's identity.

Once they arrived at the palace they removed the spell quickly. Lady Inukameko had explained to Kagome on the way to the palace on what must be done. Kagome understood as it was in demon and Inu law that this must be done. Kagome agreed only on one condition and that was for Lady Inukameko to merge her yoke as well. This in turn stated Inukameko was to keep her title as lady as well as to be the beta female in Inu and demon law of the west. Any demon that set foot upon the moon palace would know the meaning. They both merged their yoke's as well as some of Kagome's relic in to the grounds of the palace and the empty city that was within the cloud. This in turn stated Kagome was the alpha female in Inu law as well as demon and the new lady of the west. (Yes, Kagome has yoke just as a demon does it is part of being a guardian and a shape shifter.)

The relic was placed to warn off any demon that seeks to do harm to any of them or to the palace of the moon. Once it was done they both flared their yoke's and proceeded to move the palace of the moon to the village, which they were happy to know it had floated not far from.

Lord Inutaisho, Lord Yuji and Lord Daiki and some elves and warrior demons had taken their leave headed to Kouga's den to get everything ready there.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru pulled Shin to the side to speak to him about Shiro.

''We need to speak to you since Shiro is your son and this is also important.'' Said Kouga

''What is it?'' asked Shin

''Shiro is soon to be a part of the council of the ancients Just as he will be the guardian and care giver to the elven child once found. The child will become his blood child soon after he adopts him much like what had happened with Chiyo, Rin and Shippo did with Sesshomaru and Kagome.'' Said Inuyasha

To say the less, Shin was shocked even more but was also standing even more proud than ever before of his only son and now knowing he also will gain a grandson.

''Does he know?'' asked Shin

''No, but he will soon when it is time.'' Sesshomaru said as he heard Shiro and a few others walking their way to them.

''We just thought you would like to know and to know what changes was to come with your son as he is your only son.'' Said Kouga

Shin nodded his head in agreement.

''Thank you for informing me and I could not be no prouder of my son then I am now.'' Shin said as he seen Shiro and others headed to them so he walked to meet his son and send more of the troops out to where they are needed.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome as did Inukameko had agreed since there was to be a change and the demons were to return to their world it was time to remove the inner city.

Kagome expanded the city with more homes and enlarge the remaining homes to hold more within the home. She had also created buildings as apartments for even more demons to have a place to live making the city 60 times larger than it was once before. Then Kagome turned the whole city to the size of a book.

The Palace had also went through a change and now holds the shape of a giant crested moon and is now four floor levels. This was done so they would have more room for the armies of both demon troops, elves, rare and mix breeds to have a place live within the palace until a later time. It also held room for Kagome and the others and even some for extra guest rooms for just in case.

Once the palace done and the city removed they went to work on the empty space. Kagome used her magic to bring the tree Bokusenou and his forest to the cloud. To say Bokusenou was surprised was an understatement. Between Bokusenou, Kagome, Rin, Kimi Toran and Inukameko they create a paradise while Chiyo and baby Eirin was a sleep under Bokusenou's careful watch and branches. They all had a ball with the whole area what use to be a city was now covered with green lust grass and trees as well as areas for flowers, herbs, ponds, waterfalls, sitting areas all threw out. They even created an area to swim even for an Inu in true form. The dojo also had been remolded and extended. In the center of the paradise there was a giant dome building with gold and silver as well as ancient marks in black and glass all around it appeared out of nowhere. It stood out like a diamond none had ever seen before it was created and a gift from the ancient god.

They all walked in to the dome and it had almost taken their breaths away upon seeing what was inside. There were two inner temples which Kagome knew right off what it was. The rest looked to be like something close to museum with artifacts from all over the world of earth and each telling the true history and stories since the time of humans, other beings and more. Around the inner temples was a small garden and waterfalls around it. They had seen the butterflies flying around and about the temple.

''Mom are you okay?'' asked Rin when she seen tears in Kagome's eyes

''Yes Rin, Its just I'm happy this is a great gift.'' Kagome said

''What is it?'' asked Kimi

''This dome is a museum with history, stories and artifacts from all over the world and each telling the true history and stories since the time of human and other beings here on earth. There are also hidden portals within it the center and the dome is here to maintain and protect the moon palace during times we are away. It is now our home away from home and for times we are to return to this world. The inner temple with the black gold and silver marking you see is where we will come and go when the time comes. The other one that is opposite of it is a teleporter to the one inside the shrine in the village. It is for us to pass through without being seen in the future. These butterflies are not what they may seem to be.'' Kagome said and all at once all the butterflies transformed.

They had looked to be human but were not and every one of them held butterfly wings in all different colors and patterns upon their backs. Each one also held what looked to be a different colored gem in the center of their foreheads. Their eyes were the same color of their gems and held a glow to them, they were also all wearing white garments expect for one that was wearing a silver color garment.

''My lady, It is good to see you once again it has been far too long.'' Said the once butterfly that was wearing the silver garment and had tears in her eyes.

''Snow!'' said Kagome as she ran into her arms crying. Once they had stopped crying Kagome turned to the others.

''I like for you to meet Snow she was my caregiver and lady in waiting while I was a child in my first life. Snow these are my daughter's Rin and Chiyo and this is Lady Kimi, Eirin, Toran and Lady Inukameko. The other's you will meet at a later time.'' Kagome said

''It is a pleasure meeting you. My lady, the ancient god has asked if I would like to become the new guardian and caregivers of the palace of the moon during times you and the others are here as well during times you are away. I was happy to agree through we are not allowed to leave the grounds or should I say the cloud if we do we will perish. The others had also volunteered to also stay as well.'' Snow said as she clapped her hands and the remaining butterfly people disappeared within sight.

''Where did they all go?'' asked Rin

''Are they demons also momma?'' asked Chiyo

Kagome and Snow both giggled as Kagome picked up Chiyo.

''No, they are not demons they are ancient butterflies that are able to have humanoid bodies. They also have element and other powers as well as able to teleport from one area to another when and where they are needed. Whether it is to defend the palace or maintain an area that is in need of it such as plants that need tending to, they will care for them same for the palace. But they are not servants or slaves to do others bidding. They only serve to protect and maintain the palace and the grounds which they were a pointed to unless stated otherwise.'' Said Kagome

''We mostly stay out of sight and many never know we are even around. Only my lady is able to send any commands if and when needed. The main one you may see at times is me as I am the head caregiver and also the guardian of my people. We are immortal beings while in the ancient world and here in the palace of the moon for all eternity. We are the only beings able to pass through the portal to the ancient world if the moon palace and earth is any danger, it is the only time we would be able to pass if my lady and her brothers were not around to get to us in time.'' Snow said with a smile on her face she then hugged Kagome once more and also disappeared.

''My lady we are just above the village.'' Snow said in a whisper that only Kagome could hear.

''Thank you Snow, it seem we over the village. Are you ready to return.'' Kagome asked with a smile on her face the others nodded and they walked over to the temple that would port them to the village.


	94. Chapter 94

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 94_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Morning came…

''Hurry Rin it is time Lady Mayu is also here earlier than expected and has agreed to perform the wedding in the shrine temple Instead of Miroku.'' Said Ayame

''Now I know how mother felt.'' Rin said with a red face

''Yes I believe you do just be happy you got the wedding you wanted small and simple. Are you ready? '' Asked Kagome with a wide smile on her face.

Rin nodded her head and took a deep breath as they walked to the shrine Ayame rushed in where Kimi, Midoriko, Toran, Inuyasha, Kouga, Inukameko, Kohoku, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Chiyo, Inutaisho and Lady Mayu as well as the village headmen all waited. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked on each side of Rin as she wore a dress in white with a white hood over her head. Rin was happy to have the wedding in the shrine and that the ones with demon blood in them were also immortals so for it not to harm them being within the shrine. Shin and Shiro agreed to babysit the other children while the wedding took place due to not all of them were immortal that held demon blood within them.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''How many more is there left?'' asked Lord Daiki

''I'm not sure I never knew there were so many demons just in Japan by itself.'' Said Lord Yuji as they both watched more and more demons enter Kouga old den domain.

''Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga will be here after the wedding and after Lady Kagome enters the world of the elves. It is going to be interesting to see them open the portal to the demon world without Lady Kagome.'' said Lord Daiki

''I would have to agree with you.'' Lord Yuji said

''I sense Shin, Shiro, Toran and both armies are on their way Inuyasha had said they were to help move the mix and rare breeds to the moon palace which will take the rest of the day to complete.'' Lord Yuji said as they both turn towards where they sensed them and waited.

''What about the ones in the village?'' asked Lord Daiki

''Sango, Miroku, Lady Inukameko, lord Inutaisho, lady Midoriko and lady Ayame will be moving them to the palace as well while Rin and Kohoku are on their honey moon.'' Lord Yuji said

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

When the portal had opened it done so into the courtyard of the elven lord as he and many others had been expecting her. Most that never seen her before and only heard stories were excited that now they would have a chance to at less see her for the first time. Chiyo had also gone with her as she wanted to go Kagome had agreed.

Kagome with Takara in hand she stepped into the courtyard and many gasped and whispers of she beautiful could be heard. Chiyo had copied close to her mother's with her chosen weapon a staff that had looked much like Kagome's but was in the color of black instead of gold. Chiyo staff held double crested moons in the color of silver and gold upon hers, while Kagome's staff Takara held the guardian symbol. Both Kagome and Chiyo were wearing almost the same outfit other than Kagome's hooded robe while Chiyo also had a black robe without a hood but trimmed in gold, silver and dark pink upon it. They both were wearing the out fits that were given to them from the ancient god after Kagome and Sesshomaru had mated. Many were also surprised when they had seen Chiyo as they too also heard stories about her.

''Lady Kagome, it is a pleasure to see you once again and you become more beautiful each time I see you.'' Said Seiji the Lord of the elves

''Thank you Lord Seiji.'' Kagome said

''Chiyo you have grown and changed you are beautiful. Come I would like to get a better look at you if it is okay with you.'' Seiji said

Chiyo looked to Kagome.

''It's alright Chiyo he was your uncle in your first life.'' Kagome said as Chiyo nodded to her as she now understood and stepped out more so everyone could get a better look at her.

''My you are beautiful little one. May I touch your hair I have never seen such colors blended as so.'' Said Seiji

''Yes!'' said Chiyo

''She has become your blood child as if you had given birth to her but still holds an elven in appearance.'' Seiji said in awe

''Yes she is now fully mine and will always be.'' Kagome said with a smile.

''Her growth is also surprising she is a size of a five year old human. I also see she keeps her wings hidden more.'' Said Seiji

''Yes but she is now slowing down on her growth and now will grow at a normal rate. She only brings them out when it is needed. Don't forget hers is much different than others.'' Said Kagome

''Ah yes, Chiyo my dear would it bother you if we all seen your wings, many here has never seen them only I have?'' asked Seiji

''Momma has wings too.'' Said Chiyo

Kagome giggled.

''I'll show mine if you show yours. How does that sound?'' asked Kagome

Chiyo nodded. The wind picked up as Kagome wings appeared as the robe looked too had disappeared. None knew it was still on her other than Chiyo which she knew it was just invisible. Her long golden hair with silver tips was now placed into a braid with her hair chain upon the crown of her that held silver stars, suns and crested moons as well as braided in to her hair to giving it a sparkling look. Kagome's guardian symbol was even more exposed and everyone could see it much better with her hair now in a braid. Many was in awe and gasped up on seeing the change as well as seeing her very large silver wings. Chiyo had also learned to copy her mother as did Rin and the trick upon the hair and making the robe invisible. The wind around Chiyo had also picked up and everyone saw her hair was also now placed in to a braid and showing her symbol of the triple crested moons. Everyone gasped even more when Chiyo silver wings appeared. Though it was hard for many to understand how swords could be used as wings it came clear that they could. When Chiyo flew up in the air and landed beside but yet in front of Kagome's right wing.

''May i?'' asked Seiji

Chiyo nodded her head as she watched Seiji touch her wings.

''They are light and soft as if they were feathers.'' Seiji said in awe

''They look and feel as such but they are also deadly when the need is called for it.'' Kagome said

''Momma may I show him in a practice but with you. I'm afraid I would hurt Lord Seiji.'' Said Chiyo

Lord Seiji laughed upon the request and what Chiyo had said about hurting him.

''It is alright little one you may practice with my son Seth he is very good with a sword and would be happy to show a display of his art with you. There is no need to worry about hurting him as long as his wings remain unharmed he will be fine.'' said Seiji

''You may if you like Chiyo, just remember your training.'' Said Kagome

Chiyo nodded

''Yes momma!'' Chiyo said with a smile

Seiji son Seth walked out even if he was full grown Chiyo didn't back down from him and took a battle stats.

Seth smiled upon seeing how ready she was even still young he seen there was more to her then meets the eye. It was then the practice battle began.

Kagome as did Seiji stood by and watched and at same time spoke.

''Has there been any word about the chosen child?'' Kagome asked

''No my lady we have been searching night and day and still nothing has come up.'' Said Seiji

Kagome nodded her head.

''I will try to find his location. Once I have I go to him after Chiyo and Seth is done sparring.'' Kagome said with a grin as she seen Chiyo disappear and reappear and the shock look on Lord Seiji face among the same for the others.

Chiyo had used her robe even though none could see it she was able to disappear and reappear with it. Her winged swords clashed with that of the elf prince sword and disarmed him within a flash using just her wings alone and held her staff at his chest while he was on the ground.

Kagome as did Seiji walked up to them calling off the sparing.

''Never in my life have I ever seen a child over throw Seth in a sparring match.'' Said Lord Seiji

Chiyo ran to her mother with a wide grin and stopped in front of her and bowed to Kagome and waited for approval, Kagome in turn bowed just her head letting her know she had done well. Then she hugged Kagome. Kagome folded her wings around Chiyo and herself then spoke.

''We will return soon, I have found the child's location.'' Said Kagome

''Yes my lady please do There are something's to speak about.'' Lord Seiji said with a smile

Kagome smiled and nodded to him then her symbol started to glow and all at once both she and Chiyo had disappeared which left many more in shock.

''Father, she is more beautiful then you had once said, her wings and Chiyo's are like none I have ever seen before. The power both holds is far greater than any i have ever felt or heard about. Chiyo had surprised me with her being so young to able move in such ways and disarm me. I could also feel Chiyo was holding back there is more to her then meets the eye.'' said Seth

''Lady Kagome's mate is also guardian in her place when she is unable or on a task like she is now. Her brothers also hold power just as her mate and she is also now Chiyo's blood mother. Your cousin Shiro has now became part of the council of the ancients and is to become the father of the chosen child once found. The alliance between our people and the ancient world has become stronger than ever before. The form you had seen Lady Kagome in was her true form, the heavens wings is also part of her true form just as her two tails are. She is able to hide them or show them just as she is able to take on any form when and if it is needed. She is also the fastest being in all worlds whether it is by air or on the ground.'' Said Seiji

''But what power does Chiyo hold I had felt she held more than just elven power within her.'' Said Seiji son

''My son, you forget Chiyo was also your blood cousin in her first life. When lady Kagome saved Chiyo they adopted each other as sisters. When Chiyo died her soul merged in with Lady Kagome's as soul sisters and for much more. The power Chiyo holds is unknown to everyone except to Lady Kagome the same goes for her other two children since they are all now her blood children.'' Said Seiji

''I understand now.'' Said Seiji son

''Come my son let's gather everything that is needed and what she will be taken with her. This will be her last trip her until a later time in the future.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome and Chiyo reappeared in front of a small elven child that was curled in to a ball crying. Kagome reached down the child and touched his arm. At first he screamed and jumped around trying to get away. Then he felt Kagome's aura wrapped around him sending him a warmth and loving feeling as well as calming him. He had also noticed Chiyo standing with her. He wiped his face from any and all tears and to get a better look at Kagome then he spoke.

''You're the one I had dreams about.'' He said looking at the symbol upon Kagome's forehead and she nodded to him and spoke.

''Yes little one. I am the guardian and leading chosen protector of all worlds. Just as you are also a chosen protector, I have come in search for you and to bring you with us as you have a destiny to full fill as does many others. This is my daughter Chiyo she is also a chosen protector. May I ask why you were crying little one?'' Kagome asked

''My friend he died three days ago and I'm alone now. He had been raising me since I was born and kept me hidden due to the stripe marks and this symbol of wings with a sword between them upon my forehead. He was not sure if it was good or bad for having them and was always worried.'' Said the male child and it was then he saw Kagome and Chiyo held the same kind of stripes but theirs was the same colors while his was a different color with his black stripe.

''You both have stripes too but mine is a different color.'' Said the male child

''Yes little one, what is your name that was given to you?'' asked Kagome

''My name… I don't have a name my friend always called me boy.'' Said the male child

It was then Kagome touched the male child on his forehead and spoke.

''Your name was given at birth before your mother had passed away. Your name is Skylor meaning protector as well as a few different meanings. She had known of your future and knew her friend would take care of you until the time came for me to come. Now it is time we will see the elven Lord and return to the others that awaits us on earth. You will be in the care of the elven prince Shiro who is now part of the council of the ancients and he is also to be your new father.'' Kagome said with a smile

Chiyo reached for Skylor's hand and once their hands touched they both glowed and Kagome could only smile knowing the reasons for it. The children both looked to each other and then smiled.

''I know understand thank you Chiyo.'' Said Skylor

''Are you ready?'' asked Kagome as Chiyo lead the boy to Kagome so Kagome could wrap her wings around both of them and herself.

''Yes momma were both ready. Hold on to her tight Skylor she is really fast.'' Chiyo said with a wide grin and as he held on to Kagome tighter then they had disappeared.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga had opened the portal to the demon world Shin had walked in first and looked around and seen so much space with nothing around for miles away. Shin then placed the shrunking cities and released them to form there true sizes and created a large lake in the middle of all four cities with an island placing lord Daiki, the northern palace and Lord Yuji palace with in it then returned to earth. Kagome had already placed a spell over the northern palace so he knew it was safe. It was then Lord Daiki and Lord Yuji yelled out for the demon leaders. All of the leaders of each group stepped forward and proceeded to tell their clan to move forward and to do as they were asked. There were thousands of demons entering the portal to the demon world.

Each leader remained to be the last ones to go through making sure none of their clan members was left behind.

Shin had walked up to each leader given them a small bag once he handed them all out he spoke.

''What I have given to each leading members is something Lady Kagome had wished for me to do. They are gifts. Inside each bag you will find a crystal gem tied to a strain of her hair as well as demon coins that will be needed in the demon world. The crystal gem will create food and water for your each clan up to one year. For it to work all you will only need to do is hold the crystal and simple ask. Once the year ends it will simply disappear. This is to help you get started in your new life in the world you belong. The cities are the ones of the north, east, west and south. They also include extra homes for those that maybe in need of one, just remember there are other demons from other parts of earth that will also live within the cities. I have placed all four of the cities apart but yet still within range of each other. I had also placed a very large fresh water lake in the middle of all four cities as well as three palaces in the center of the lake. They are Lord Daiki and lord Yuki's palaces the middle one is the old northern palace but now is the headquarters for the chosen during time they visit the demon world. All three homes are under a spell one from Lady Kagome herself and one from me to keep others out and to protect the area. '' Said Shin as he moved so the two remaining lord to speak.

''Lord Daiki as well as I will be the last to join the demon world as for now our journey continues to aid the chosen until all remain demons are where they belong.'' Said Lord Yuji

''Each leading clan members is to be in charge of their own as well as to keep peace with other clans and groups this will be new to you as it is to them. Look at it as a fresh start at a new life, let enemies be gone and new friends to be welcomed. Each is to help each other the best they can we are all a family that has been given a chance to live a life we were meant to have, let's not throw it away shall we.'' Said Lord Daiki

''This is a list of laws for the demon world Lord Inuyasha and Lord Kouga has written them upon theses scrolls I will need each clan leader to gather them before walking in to the portal. Please follow the rules as you are now to follow living up on the demon world.'' said Shiro as he used his elf magic for a table to appear in front of the portal with the scrolls upon it.

Every one of the clan leaders kneel and agreed. Once all the leaders passed through the portal the portal closed.


	95. Chapter 95

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 95_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Kagome, Chiyo and Skylor all three arrived back in the courtyard of the elven Lord.

She had seen many different chests as well as an army of elven people standing by waiting orders as well as each held a bag that was placed next to their feet of each one. Kagome knew the army was to replace the ones that were on earth as well given the ones on earth much needed rest by returning to their world. What surprised her was seeing Seiji son Seth also held a bag next to his feet. Kagome heard a noise and looked to it as did all the elves. The lord of all horses landed in front of Kagome and kneeled in respect.

''My Lady!'' said the lord of the horses with excitement in his voice.

''Lord of the horses it is good to see you once again. How have you been doing?'' asked Kagome

Many elves including Seiji were in shock none has ever seen the lord horse and never knew he was here in the world of the elves.

''My lady it has indeed been far too long. I have kept hidden as I should have but when I felt you here I could not stay I have missed you my lady.'' Said the lord horse

''Indeed and I have missed you as well my friend.'' Kagome said as she walked up to the giant horse and gave him a hug around his neck as he lowered it for her.

''Lady Kagome we had no idea the lord of horses was even in this world.'' said Seiji

''Yes I know. On my last true visit to this world long ago, he had come with me in order to breed with the mares in this world, just as he has in many other worlds it is his one of his duties as lord of all horses.'' Kagome said with a smile

''My lady, I feel it is time to return home.'' Said the lord horse

''It is true and it is long overdue for you to return home for much needed rest.'' Kagome said as she held Takara out.

''Takara send him home by the power of the ancient god.'' Kagome said

Everyone watched as the forbidden staff glowed as did the lord horse. Then they all saw Kagome ancient marks upon her body glow gold and flew around the lord horse and in a flash disappeared.

''My lady I had thought you need your brothers to open a portal?'' asked Seiji

''I do, but not when it comes to home, the lord horse is an immortal being. The ancient world is also his home, but as it is he is unable to carry a key to return. Only I and my mate and brother's are able to send immortals such as he back home.'' said Kagome

''I understand now my lady. I have spoken with Shin and Shiro both they are aware that the army is ready as well as my son. Seth will be taking the place of Shiro on commanding the elven armies since he now has a new role in life.'' Seiji said with a smile

''I understand, but the chests?'' Kagome asked

''They are gift's inside for you and all the chosen and their mates as well the children.'' Said Seiji

''Thank you lord Seiji for the gifts. Takara!'' said Kagome as everybody watched as the staff glowed once again and all the chests disappeared in to the staff.

''If you're wandering, Takara is also the keeper of gifts for the chosen.'' Kagome said as she seen understanding flashing through Lord Seiji eyes.

Seiji walked over to the male chosen and kneeled to get a better look at him. It had almost taken his breath when he seen the symbol up on the boy's forehead, but remained quiet as he knew what the symbol was and meant.

''What is your name?'' Seiji asked

''My name is Skylor my lord.'' said Skylor

Kagome then spoke telepathically with Seiji to let him know about the male mother and father and any information he would need. She didn't want the male child to be upset on speaking about his friend and what he had gone through. Seiji nodded his head to her in understanding. Then Chiyo and Skylor spotted some flowers and ran to them while Kagome and Seiji spoke to each other.

''I was told a chosen is not to know who they are until it is time.'' Said Seiji

''Only very few are not to know until it is their time, there are reasons for it. But Skylor just as Chiyo knew what he was, but he didn't understand any of it until Chiyo done a link with him. He now understands.'' Kagome said as she seen Seiji looked to her.

''Is he who I think and are they what I think?'' asked Seiji

''Yes but please keep it to only you while they are around they are not to know at this time.'' Kagome said as she watched Chiyo and Skylor pick flowers not far where they were standing.

''This is for you Lord Seiji It is a crystal tear drop that I created that will work between worlds as our alliance stand in good terms we would also need to be able to stay in touch. It will only work similar to the mirror you and Shin uses, but this only works telepathically instead of viewing each other.'' Kagome said as she placed it on his elven necklace

As she placed it upon his necklace he had seen her symbol glow slightly. Then she spoke again.

''It is time the portal will soon open. Chiyo, Skylor it is time.'' Said Kagome

Kagome now stood in the middle of the courtyard with Chiyo and Skylor beside her while Lord Seiji and his son Seth stood on the other side of Kagome. Everyone watched as her ancient markings and symbol as well as Takara glowed gold. Then the portal opened Kagome could see her brothers as well as Sesshomaru all of the elves could see them as well. Inuyasha and Kouga took their places on each side of the portal to keep it open. It was then Shin and Shiro both stepped through the portal and walked to Seth and Seiji. They greeted each other and then the army that was on earth was commanded to come through. Shin as did the others could see Kagome and Sesshomaru eyes were locked on to each other neither would blink. Skylor started to the portal until Chiyo pulled him back.

''You must wait, mother and father and my uncles is holding the portal open so the troops can pass through. We are the last to go through.'' Said Chiyo

''Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know.'' said Skylor who held a red face now

''It is okay, Momma is unable to tell you while the portal is open. Father is also unable to speak while its open it takes a lot of power for them to do this. Father and my uncles have been sending demons to their world all day and are low on energy so momma is lending them hers. It is why you see her markings and symbol as well as her eyes glowing.'' Chiyo said in a low voice so only he could here and understand what is happening or so she thought. Skylor nodded his head as to tell her he understood.

Shin and Seiji both overheard what Chiyo had said. They had in turn looked to each other but neither said a word.

Once both sets have passed through to the worlds they were going to it was then Shin and Shiro as well as Seth said their goodbyes and passed through the portal. Inuyasha and Kouga moved out of the way as Kagome and both Skylor and Chiyo moved to go in to the portal. Once they were gone through the portal closed. Seiji looked to his people and spoke in a voice so all elven people all over his world could hear as it echoed throughout it. Shin and Shiro also could hear Seiji speak due to the magic mirror they shared and in turn Shin spoke telepathically to the elves that were on earth so they too know what is said except for Chiyo and Skylor.

''I know many wish for answers as to the male child named Skylor and of Chiyo and I will answer. Chiyo was indeed my niece in her first life but in this life she has now become the guardian's true blood child. The male child Skylor is indeed a chosen protector and must remain with the guardians and the chosen as he is also to be the future mate of Chiyo. This must be kept from the children as it is something they will need to find out on their own. Skylor carries the symbol upon his forehead as proof of the first elven that was born of this world and all elves knows the history as well as what was foretold you now have proof on what is to come in the future.'' Said Seiji

With what Seiji had said everyone dropped to their knees and knew then when the time is to coming for one day they will all take in part to help with the battle that lays far in the future. Everyone spoke as they were only one person but all said the same words.

''We the elven people male and female of the elven world make a promise and oath to the ancient god to do whatever is needed to help protect and to aid in any and all the future battles for all worlds. We stand together with the guardians, the chosen and the ancient world as one. We will fight to protect as they do.'' Everyone had said while they were still kneeling in a prayer they opened their eyes.

All the elven people watched in awe as the sky changed colors to silver and looked to have been sparkling tiny stars fallen upon all of them. Then they all felt the warmth and love from the ancient god that has now blessed them with immortality, as they had all in this world as did the ones on earth sworn an oath to the ancient god as one. They all had seen that their wings had also changed to the same sword like one that Chiyo held upon her but were in the color of black with gold and silver at the ends. It was to prove that they are now the sister of the ancient world.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome, Sesshomaru as did Inuyasha and Kouga heard the oath due to them being linked to the ancient god. The oath was made from all of the elven people that were in the elven world as well as the ones that were on earth with them. They had also watched as the ones on earth had spoken the same oath and was glowing silver as well as seen their wings changed to match Chiyo's sword wings. But while Chiyo's wings remain the color of silver, Skylor wings changed to the color of gold while the others changed in the color of black with gold and silver at the ends and they were all now immortal beings. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga knew that the elves had been blessed by the ancient god and that their world was now sister to the ancient world tied together as one but yet still apart.

Lord Yuji as did lord Daiki and the remaining group looked to them and started asking questions to what just happened. That is until Kagome spoke.

''The elven world is now and forever sister to the ancient world and has sworn an oath to the ancient god. All mortal elves had taken the oath, those here as did those in the world of the elves and are now immortal beings. But instead of the ancient world being their home their world will remain to be theirs. They are allays to the future battles that will come in due time.'' Said Kagome

Everyone hushed upon hearing Kagome speak and didn't ask any more questions as they knew anything that involved the future it is not be told until the time comes.

''Just one question, why is did Skylor's change to the color of gold? Chiyo's I know and understand but not the others or his.'' Asked Lord Daiki

Skylor looked to Kagome as he was also wandering the same thing.

''The reason theirs is black with gold and silver at the ends is to prove they are alleys as well as sister to the ancient world. Skylor, the reason yours changed to gold is due to who you are and in due time when you are ready and much older you will know the reasons and understand them fully. At this time I'm not allowed to tell you or any other the reasons on it.'' Said Kagome

''I understand Lady Kagome.'' Skylor said

''Shiro it is time.'' Kagome said as Shiro nodded to her and walked up to Skylor.

Skylor knew what was fixing to happen as he was already told about it. Shiro kneeled down to Skylor and they both hugged each other and a silver glow washed over both when the glowing stopped they were now father and son by blood. Shiro stood up and looked to his father with a smile it was then Shin noticed Shiro now also held the same black wings symbol as Skylor but missing the silver sword. Skylor's symbol had black wings with a silver sword in the center. After everything that was done Skylor and Chiyo left to play, Lord Daiki tried once again to find out more.

''What about the sym…''Lord Daiki never got to finish as Sesshomaru spoke in a firm voice.

''Lord Daiki, We as in Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga and I are not allowed to speak of it. It is something that is forbidden. Do not ask any further on the subject.'' Said Sesshomaru

Lord Daiki knew not to push the subject any further as he knew the tone in Sesshomaru voice that said ask once more and I'll kill you. The rest of the chosen and pack had also heard it in his voice and left in a rush while Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga remained. The others knew that tone he used and knew he would and could, as he had the power to kill immortals and even the chosen if justice must be served. Just as Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga are able to do. The elves remained in place and were puzzled to why the others disappeared so quickly. But none voiced the question to ask.

After a while Shin walked over to Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga were standing as did Shiro and Seth.

''My lady and lords is there something we need to know about being immortals?'' asked Shin

Kagome nodded her head and held her tear drop so the world of the elves could also know and hear.

'Seiji we need your voice to all in your world so they also must know the rules and outcome of being immortals.' said Kagome (telepathically)

'Yes lady Kagome' said Seiji (telepathically)


	96. Chapter 96

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 96_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga held a tear drop in their hands as Kagome spoke.

''There are indeed rules that are given and as it is, it seems we are the ones to tell you such rules. One you can't use your immortality for evil nor can you abuse what has been given. None is to claim neither be a god nor try to make others believe you are one. You are to keep your immortality a secret as long as you can. There are a few beings that are able to kill those that are immortal. Then chosen protectors also holds power to do the deed if it is needed. But there are also others that are evil beings who have the power to also do such things as well. There is also one weakness you all must know that any mortal can do to kill a normal immortal being. If in battle protect your necks if they are able to cut your head clean off you will die. It matters not what is done to you sample someone cuts your wings or legs off it will take some time but they will grow back. Like I had already said just protect you necks. Only the chosen protectors are without a weakness when it comes to their lives. The only way a chosen is to die is for one of the leading chosen to give justice, just as the ancient god is the one to give justice to the leading chosen. The only one that is above all is the ancient god.'' Kagome said

''There is also something else you must know. Those that turn their back on the oath is also killed by the one that had blessed them.'' said Sesshomaru

''Later in time you will be gifted with what is called a gateway key that will only work for the one it is given to it. The gateway key will be your way to return to the elven world and only to the elven world, it will not take you to any other world nor let you port from the elven world to go to another. This is done in case any became lost while traveling on other worlds. The gateway keys will also be forbidding to any other beings to touch except for the chosen.'' Kouga said

''Shiro, you are part of the council of the ancients just as you are the guardian father of Skylor in turn you will be gifted with the knowledge on training and teaching on what he must learn as well as the art of battle. Later in time you will also be given more duties. Seth since you are now the commander of the elven armies and all is now immortal, you too will be gifted in the art of battle and duty to train the troops in ways they will need to learn. The art of battle is much different than with the art of the sword and bows it is also more advance. You will as well as the others will learn to battle with and without magic and all weapons knowing to be created. When you return to your world you will also be in charge of training all elven people in the same manner male and female alike. A female can be graceful but yet she can be just as deadly if not more than a male when it comes to battle, don't underestimate what a female is able to do. '' Said Inuyasha

''That is all at this time later there will be more, but at this time this is the only information we are allowed to give.'' Said Kagome

All at once all of the elves spoke from both worlds.

''We agree and understand.'' all elves had said at same time.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga as well as the other male elves could hear the excitement in the voices of the females.

Inuyasha and Kouga both walked in front of Shiro and Seth and each placed their hand on to their foreheads. Everyone watched as they both held a glow in green color when it was done they both now had the knowledge that was needed.

''I know understand even more and I do see our people still have much to learn. May I ask does Chiyo also hold such knowledge? I ask due to the sparring we had done I've never seen such moves and never in my life would had thought a child as small as her could do such things.'' Seth asked

Kagome smiled to him and spoke none knew this information other than her.

''Chiyo did have such knowledge and more in her first life after the adoption. She had to learn how to fight and live with what was done to her it was also a gift. She was not able to pass the knowledge to any other beings. The knowledge was also reborn in her in this life as was her wings. She also holds the element power of fire and speed as well as her elven powers. Just as Rin holds the power of earth and speed as does Shippo with air and speed along with their powers they already held. When I also adopted Sango as a sister she too had also gained the element power of water and speed as well. Though Chiyo still holds the knowledge it will now only let her learn so much at a time while she grows until she is an adult due to her having to relearn and master it once again. Just as you hold the knowledge you too will need to train yourself to master it.'' Kagome said as she leaned against Sesshomaru a clear sign she was getting sleepier.

''I fell they also hold more power then what you had said.'' Said Seth

''That is because they do. Shippo, Rin and Chiyo are now mine and Sesshomaru blood immortal children their other power will not take place until much later in time. They are not aware of it as it is something they will need to learn on their own when the time comes. Said Kagome

''It is time to rest we still need to get everyone on to the palace of the moon in the morning to the meeting in Asia and among other places.'' Said Sesshomaru

They had all agreed and left to rest for the night.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Morning came…

It had taking the elves a little while to get the hang of flying with sword wings. But when they did they were able to fly to the palace. Rin, Kohoku, Miroku, Sango and their children agreed and remained behind for a couple of days to help Lady Mayu adjust to the village and shrine. They would use the portal that was hidden inside the shrine to port on to the palace of the moon.

The five female rare breed demons that joined them back when they were slaves to the dragon also went with Lady Kagome and the others to the palace. They had requested and wanted to server and work for Lady Kagome. Kagome had agreed and gave warning to every one of the males that they were not slaves or toys and not to be harmed, mistreated or touched in no way or form or there will be justice done on to those that did. Kagome had spoken in a tone that every one of them knew Kagome was not playing around and meant every word of it no matter who they were to be, it would be done.

Kagome let them have their own choices on what the female demons wanted to do. Two of the females requested to work in the kitchen full time. They had fell in love with cooking and learned with the books Kagome had provided so Kagome agreed. Two wanted to be Kagome's ladies in waiting. Kagome was not too thrilled on that part, but both female demons would not stop requesting. Lady Inukameko had explained to Kagome that there are some demons that prefer to serve much like Jaken and it was in their nature. Kagome understood and had agreed with the two female demons. Though Kagome had to admit to herself at less they were not imps and not as annoying as Jaken could be they were in fact very beautiful demons that loved and respected her and she in return. The last one wished to work in the healing room the female demon had the gift and power to heal, which they had all found out about including the demon herself. Snow and four other ancient butterflies had appeared and met with everyone and requested to be the care givers to the children during the times the chosen was unable to. Kagome had agreed as she knew Snow loved and missed that part of her duty and knew Snow would protect them as she once did her in her first life.

Sesshomaru had placed his guards threw out the place and in the old city area as they had remained behind to server their lord and be the last ones to go to the demon world with the remaining armies. Their mates had also stayed behind with them and took on the job of being servants with so many in the palace it was needed.

Lord Inutaisho had not had the chance to see the old city area nor did some of the others when they helped the mix and rare breeds to the moon palace, as it was Toran that showed them where to go and stay at so he never saw it. Lord Daiki, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Yuji as well as others were all surprised on how different the palace and the old city grounds looked. It was a paradise hidden within the sky and clouds.

''You ladies have out done yourselves in just a short time with the palace and created a paradise.'' Said Lord Inutaisho

''I have never seen anything quite like this before it is beautiful.'' Said Lord Yuji

''I would have to agree.'' Sesshomaru said as he wrapped Kagome's arm in to his and took a stroll in to the paradise.

Inuyasha also done the same with Kimi but went a different way as did Kouga and Ayame.

Lord Yuji as well as Lord Daiki also took the chance to scroll through the paradise as did other demons as well as the elves. Soon only ones left standing was Lord Inutaisho and Lady Inukameko.

''I would have never thought this place could be created like this. It had almost taken my breath away.'' Said Lord Inutaisho

''I would have to agree with you, even after we worked on it and was done. It even had almost taken mine. I have never had so much fun in my long life nor got as dirty as I did, truth be told I enjoyed it. We did have help from the ancient god for us to get everything done all in one day. But I must say it was odd that the ancient god took over Lady Kagome's form to preform and create in order to help us. You could hear the difference in her voice and see the white glow around her as well in her aura. Something else, Lady Kagome called the ancient god father even if it was in a low tone and meant for others not to hear, but I was standing next to her and overheard it.'' Said Lady Inukameko

''It is not odd my love, the ancient god holds no true form and is able to take inform through Kagome, Inuyasha or Kouga when needed. But that is something not many knows about and for it to happen is very rare. They are indeed the children of the ancient god, no matter who bore or sired them they will always be his/hers children. Not only Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga have a unbreakable bonded to each other, but they also have one with the ancient god in a way no other could have and not by any forms you could see, but strong and deeper than any could know.'' Said Lord Inutaisho

''I understand, we still have much time before we get to Asia and can stroll later, I would like to show the old palace garden and check on the children.'' Lady Inukameko said with a grin.

''Old?'' asked Lord Inutaisho

''Yes my dear, why do we need a palace garden when we have a paradise just within our mists. Every plant the palace garden held plus more has been relocated and added in areas throughout the paradise.'' said Lady Inukameko

''Do tell love, what has changed in the old palace garden?'' asked Lord Inutaisho

''Lady Kagome changed it in to a playground for the children. It is nothing like I had seen before. Make's me wish I was a pup again.'' Lady Inukameko said with a true smile.

''Care to walk with me so I may see this play ground?'' Lord Inutaisho asked in a loving tone

Lady Inukameko nodded to him and wrapped her arm over his as they turned to walk to the old palace garden that is now known as the playground.


	97. Chapter 97

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 97_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

''You all have done a great job with this place.'' Said Inuyasha

''Thank you love, Kagome had said this was now our permit home away from home during times we are here and visiting. I enjoyed helping with creating it and makes me feel like I am truly welcomed and part of this place. It had felt good to work with my hands once more. '' Said Kimi

Kimi went quiet as though she had been thinking on something.

''What's wrong Kimi?'' asked Inuyasha

''Sometimes I think of the past and if I had to do things all over again. I would have never done the things I did to you, Kagome and the others. It haunts me at times as a reminder.'' Said Kimi

''I and Kagome as did the others forgave you a long time ago. Sometime bad things have to happen in order for good to come out of it. Look at us now, all of us has gone through a lot some more than others. We had all made mistakes in the past and at some point mostly like make more in the future. But we are to learn from it and not to repeat it. There is a saying that Kagome and now Rin says. There will always be bad times just as there will be good but that is what life is all about.'' Said Inuyasha

Kimi looked to Inuyasha with a new look on everything.

''Your right, I've not really thought about it in that way.'' Kimi said as she hugged up to Inuyasha

He leaned in and kissed her neck.

''I love you Inuyasha.'' Said Kimi

''I love you too and don't ever let the past haunt you. Just don't repeat it.'' Inuyasha said as he hugged to her more.

Kimi nodded her head to agree.

''I will say this out of everything that has happened, you have grown to be more wiser, calmer, stronger as well as more loving by the day. So much that it surprises me at times and makes me love you just that much more.'' Kimi said as she turned and gave him a passionate kiss.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in to the large dome that lay rested in the center of the paradise. There were many floors on the inside with stairs leading to a different area and parts of the world the artifices were from. From the outside of the dome none would have known there were so many floors to it. Sesshomaru fell in love with the place. He had also noticed all the artifices placed behind casings that were in were unable to break or be moved. Which he had to agree was best it remained this way even if he wanted to hold some of them to get a better look. There was also an art area with many different painting's which was up on the walls with an invisible shield but could be felt as to protect it.

''All of this is earth's true history?'' Sesshomaru asked to be sure as he was reading upon one of the books with the story of the painting. The book was unmovable, but he was able to flip through the pages when needed.

''Yes, since the beginning and from all over the world, it is to forever remain and be protected here. It is the reason why there is so much stuff placed within this large dome. The shrines here are hidden portals from those who are not chosen or from the ancient world the only immortals that are able to see it is those who are mated to a chosen. To any other it is a display of a large rock with waterfalls within the garden and pond around it. This one leads to the ancient world it will still need all three to open it. But it will not use as much energy. This other one is what we will be using to port to and from the shine in the village now and also in the future. It is the portal Rin and the others will use to join us in a few days with. Only the chosen and their immortal mates and their family are able to pass through it. '' Kagome said as she reached down to pluck a blue rose to smell it as another taken its place.

Sesshomaru reached for the rose and placed it in to Kagome's hair just above her right ear and then pulled her to him. They looked in to each other it was then Sesshomaru placed his hand on to her cheeks gently. Then placed a kiss on to her lips when they pulled apart there was so much heat between them that Kagome lead Sesshomaru in to a hidden room that only she knew the only her and Sesshomaru could enter.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Midoriko was playing with the Eirin and Hunter as well as watching over Kouga's the rest pups, Skylor, Chiyo and even Shippo all of them were laughing and enjoying their selves. There were swing sets, jungle gems, slides as well as a sand box area and many other things. There was also an area for story telling as well as places throughout with sitting areas and small flower beds. There was also a small stream leading to a small koi fish pond, though there was a spell placed upon it so no child could fall within it. The children were playing catch with a very large ball when lady Inukameko and Lord Inutaisho walked in to the area. Though they remained standing in the door way they too was enjoying watching the children play.

''This is the perfect place for this playground. It also keeps the children within the walls of the palace and out of danger but yet outside in the open.'' Said Lord Inutaisho

''There is also an invisible shield over it not only to keep it dry, but also to keep them safe and let fresh air pass through. There are also vents within the walls to allow fresh air to pass through it as well.'' Lady Inukameko said with a smile

''Times really has changed since we were pups as well as when Sesshomaru was one, we were never given a chance to play or to enjoy ourselves with such. Even now it makes me want to go play as if I was a pup with just watching the children.'' Lord Inutaisho said with a chuckle

''Who said you had to be a pup to play?'' Snow asked as she appeared before them with a wide grin and then disappeared.

They both looked around and when they saw Snow once again she was now in the middle of the children playing tag.

''Should we?'' Lord Inutaisho asked Lady Inukameko and in turn she faced him with a grin and ran off to where the children and Snow were playing tag and joined in with them. He smirked and also joined in.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

A few days passed and they were now floating above the area where the battle with the dragon Yutaka had taken place. They all could feel the air was filled with hostile but smelled no blood meaning if things was not stopped soon a war was soon to take place.

''Remain here unless needed.'' Lord Sesshomaru said to both demon and elven armies.

''The same goes for the rest only Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Kouga, Lord Inutaisho, Lord Inuyasha and I will go for now. If too many shows at once the war may start before we could speak or calm any of them. The demons are in their true forms as we will need to be in ours. Before you ask Lord Daiki, I and my brothers have two true forms. One is as you see us now the other is larger and a little different from those of a demon but yet similar on looks, why else do you think I and my brothers have two tails. Inuyasha is not able to transform in to his demon form nor is Kouga, but they are able to in their ancient true forms.'' Kagome said

Lord Daiki shut his mouth as he had already was about to ask the question.

They were all left in wander. Sesshomaru had been the only one to have seen her second true form other than the butterflies and her brothers. Then at once all three of them transformed at the same time. Kagome was large golden Inu/wolf with silver at the ends of it as well as both tails and pointed ears. Her symbol of the guardian on her forehead and her eyes were glowing a silver color her gold pecks could be seen even more in this form, her ancient marks could be seen on her front and back legs in the color of raven black.

Inuyasha transformed he was a silver Inu/wolf with raven black at the ends of it as well as both tails His ears were also pointed. His symbol was also glowing silver while his eyes were glowing gold. His ancient marks could be seen on his front and back legs but his was in the color of gold.

Kouga transformed he was a raven black Inu/wolf with gold at the ends of it as well as both tails His ears were also pointed. His symbol was also glowing silver while his eyes were glowing gold. His ancient marks could be seen on his front and back legs but his was in the color of silver.

Both Inuyasha and Kouga were just a little taller than Kagome, but everyone could clearly see there was no doubt all three were sibling in their true forms. They all three looked too much alike the only thing that was different on them was their colors and symbols as well as the color of their chosen proctor stripes.

''Their beautiful…'' Kimi and Ayame said at same time.

''It has been a very long time since I have seen their forms.'' Snow said with tears.

''This is their 2nd true form?'' Lord Daiki asked in awe

''Yes it is the form they were born with in their first lives, why do you think they look so much more alike now than they do in their other form.'' Snow said

''Their second forms do look similar to that of an Inu/wolf demon but can clearly feel and see there is a difference between theirs and a demons.'' said Yuji

It was then Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inutaisho transformed in to their true Inu forms. They both were also the same size as Inuyasha and Kouga. Lord Sesshomaru was a silver Inu with gold at the ends as well as two tails and the symbol of the guardian up on his forehead and the same chosen protector strips Kagome had but his eyes stayed true red as did his fathers, which also meant it was a true demon form. Lord Inutaisho was a solid silver Inu with his Chosen protector stripes shown. His symbol of a single dark purple crested moon could be seen upon his forehead was also shown. It was then all five of them took to their leave from the moon palace down to where many leaders as well as armies were about to go to war.


	98. Chapter 98

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 98_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Both sides had started moving forward. All were in their true forms, but none of them notice Lord Kouga, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, Lord Inutaisho and Lord Inuyasha until they landed in front of both sides of the raging war that was about to clash together. The magma of power and force all five used when they landed was great. It had made the earth seem it was having an earth quake with a large gust of wind and power tossing all the demons backwards in to the air and hitting the ground. All five of them looked to be giants compared to the others in their true forms.

Both sides scrambled up to take battle stances. It was then Kagome let out a small bark and the other four stayed in place while Kagome moved just a little in front of them. Kagome searched around until she spotted Lord Hong and looked in to his eyes and growled. Lord Hong looked at her form and her eyes and then seen her symbol he quickly changed back to his humanoid form and kneeled before her then he spoke.

''Guardian, please forgive us. I know you didn't want any trouble started, but it couldn't be helped. Both sides have been enemies for a very long time, it was just a matter of time before war was to take place.'' Said lord Hong as he was still kneeled

The other lords, alleys, and armies on both sides watched as Lord Hong change forms and kneeled before the female and then they all heard what he had said and their eyes widen.

All at once Lord Kouga, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, Lord Inutaisho and Lord Inuyasha let out a growl then a loud bark which had power within it. All of the demons on both sides were thrown back on the ground once again, it didn't take long for then to stand and change in to their humanoid forms. Every one of them felt the unknown power they all five held but could also feel that they were holding back. That alone was enough to make them change back. Kagome barked once more for both armies to stay put, but all the lords and leaders on both sides were requested to stand before all five of them. They done as told though standing apart from each other but still away from their armies. Lord Kouga, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inutaisho and Lord Inuyasha remained in their forms and watched over Kagome but yet kept glancing at the armies if any moved forward they would be killed. Kagome changed back into her other form with Takara in hand and spoke.

''Lord Hong, I as well as the others are very disappointed. I will give every one of you a fair warning, if any of your people on either or one side move forward they will be killed no questions asked and no second chances. Now call off your armies so we may talk civilized.'' Kagome commanded

They all hesitated, but it was lord Hong that made the first move and spoke.

''Call the armies off brother they will not let any harm come to us or the others not even to the enemy. I have seen for myself only a small part what they could do, don't' push them. The guardian and the chosen are not mortal beings and it would be foolish to go against them. If you don't trust them, then please brother trust me when I tell you this call them off and send them back.'' Lord Hong told his brother Lord Rong.

Lord Rong looked to Kagome and then the other four that stood behind her and then locked eyes with his brother and nodded.

''Do as he asked return to the fort, as well as ally armies.'' Lord Rong yelled out

Once their armies were out of sight it was then Kagome looked to the other lords and their alleys. They all looked to her and seen Lord Rong and allies armies were nowhere in sight. Kagome spoke then.

''It would be wise if you too done the same. This meeting has nothing to do with the war between both sides. But it has everything to do with the lives of all demons that remain on earth. The meeting is and will be civilized the remaining chosen and ally leaders will also be joining us soon. But if any tries anything there will be justice served this is a warning to everyone.'' Kagome said as she watched the understanding rush through everyone's eyes except Lord Hong as he already knew.

It was then the others sent their troops to return. After they were out of sight it was then Kouga, Lord Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and Inuyasha changed their forms and stood on both sides of Kagome.

''Now one important question, where are the elven scouts we had sent ahead of us?'' asked Kagome

''We have never seen an elf change as such and thought something had taken over them so for safety we placed them in a binding cage. When asked all they said was they were not allowed to tell anyone.'' Said Lord Hong

''Would you please release them they will not harm any of you. I as well as the others know why and how and it is true they are not allowed to tell just as I am also not allowed. There is something's meant to be unanswered.'' Said Kagome

''Yes my lady.'' Lord Hong said as he rushed in to one of the homes that was placed a week ahead of time.

Kagome took this chance to introduce everyone there while waiting for Lord Hong and the elves to return.

''I am Lady Kagome, the guardian and leading heir of the ancient world and leading chosen protector of all worlds. This is my mate Lord Sesshomaru he too is guardian and chosen protector of all worlds, Lord Inutaisho is also a chosen protector of all worlds. These two are my brothers Lord Inuyasha and Lord Kouga they are also heirs to the ancient world as well as leading chosen protector of all worlds.'' Kagome said

Kagome had seen when speaking some of the demons held a lust look in their eyes which made her step back. Lord Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inutaisho and Inuyasha had also seen the lust in some of demon lords and leaders eyes. This caused Kouga and Inuyasha to step beside Kagome while Sesshomaru stood in front of her and Inutaisho behind her. The movement of them broke the lust look the demons lords and leaders held in their eyes. No words were spoken as the movement itself was enough to send warning to all the males she was and is off-limits. As they waited on Lord Hong and the elves some of the others began to also introduce their selves.

''I am Lord Rong, Hong's twin brother. This is Lord Decha, lord Heng, lord Isamu, lord Min, lord Sang, lord Satoru and lord Sakda.'' Said Lord Rong

''I am Lord Dae, This is lord Yaochuan, Lord Yukio, Lord Zhen, Lord Xianliang, Lord Tama, Lord Dingxiang and lord Eun.'' said Dae

By this time Lord Dae said the last lords name Lord Hong and the 4 elves appeared. The four elves kneeled to Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga.

''My lady and lords if in no further need we request if we may return home for our rest as the others had done.'' Asked one of the scout elves

''Granted.'' said Kagome with a smile

Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga took their places as Sesshomaru and Inutaisho kept watch over them. Lord Hong told the other lords to stand back. What surprised him they had all listened and done as told.

''Everyone, stand back they're going to open a portal to the elven world if to close you will get hurt if not killed.'' Said Lord Hong

All the demon lords done as asked but mostly they just wanted to see this happen. Kagome placed Takara in front of her as Inuyasha and Kouga took their swords out and changed forms in to daggers and placed them on to the staff and placed the hand each on her shoulder. It was then everyone felt the power of all three as they seen their ancient markings glow and fly off their body and then a flash of light as the portal opened. Inuyasha and Kouga took their places to hold the portal open while Kagome remained still with Takara in front of her. Everyone could see the elven lord standing and waiting on the other side he lowered his head but knew she could not in return. The four scouts entered the portal as four more came through. Then Inuyasha and Kouga moved so the portal to close. Once it was done the four new scouts stood by waiting orders.

''Send word to the others the meeting will proceed. You four remain at the moon palace with the troops until our return.'' Sesshomaru said to the four elves that left to do what was asked.

Everyone watched as all four took to the sky and disappeared in to the clouds. It had puzzled all of the demon lords but none voiced to ask.

''Please return to the homes that were placed here for you until the meeting, the others will be here soon.'' Kagome said as she and Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's home that had been placed for them with a spell that would only let the chosen and immortals as well as alleys in to the home. Inuyasha and Kouga as did Inutaisho remained to be the last to clear the area before joining Kagome and Sesshomaru.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Well that was interesting way of getting their attention and stopping the war.'' Lady Inukameko Said as she and some of the others had been watching at the edge of the cloud looking below.

''What was grandmother?'' asked Chiyo

''Your mother, father, grandfather and uncles stopped the war before blood was spilled and just in time from what I had seen.'' said Lord Yuji

''Can I go with you grandmother when you go. I want to be with momma.'' Asked Chiyo

''Yes, all that are chosen are to go even if they are children, the reason for children to go is so to learn. The same applies to their mates, chosen Immortals and any alleys that have been requested.'' Said Midoriko

''Good, I miss momma.'' Said Chiyo

''Don't worry Chiyo we will see mom soon. Just don't forget to show your marks they must not be hidden during such times.'' Said Shippo

Chiyo nodded her little head and her marks appeared as did Midoriko's, Toran's, Rin's and Sango's.

By then the new four scout elves arrived and informed Shin and the other about the meeting.

''Well it seem the meeting will proceed and they are waiting for us.'' said Shin

''I will remain here with Snow and the hidden chosen and mortal children.'' Said Angel

Snow reached out as Kimi placed Eirin in her care. Shiro and little Skylor as well as Shin and Seth prepared to take their leave. They would fly to the meeting, while Rin jumped on Angelina's back holding Chiyo while Lady Midoriko jumped on Angela's back. Lady Inukameko, Kohoku, Lady Ayame, Toran, Miroku, Sango and Lady Kimi all took their places upon their griffins and cats. While Lord Yuji and Lord Daiki placed their selves on to Inuyasha and Kouga's griffins as Goldie followed them with Chiyo up on her back. If Angel was needed Kagome would only need to summon her. The guardian pets would go as some was unable to fly but also in case any trouble started during or after the meeting they would be there if in need of them. It was almost night fall when they had taken their leave from the moon palace.


	99. Chapter 99

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha_**

 ** _Chapter 99_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

One of the homes held lord Rong, his brother and ally lords they had proceeded in asking lord Hong questions.

''Brother you never told me the chosen were also immortal beings.'' Said Lord Rong

''Brother Rong I had thought you remembered the stories that were told to even us when we were young. Granted the story was not the full story but still should have applied.'' Said Lord Hong

''Are the stories of cutting a immortals heads off true?'' asked lord Sang

Lord Hong and even the other lords looked at lord Sang for asking such a question.

''Don't look at me in that way I was just wandering if the stories were true about it as well.'' Said Lord Sang

''No it's not true, the guardian and the chosen's cannot be killed, only the ancient god is able to.'' said Hong

''May I ask how you come to know so much about them?'' Asked lord Sakda

''It is a long story but I will tell you parts of it. The story about the dragon lord from long ago that the guardian battled is true. He had escaped his prison in this time period and she was also reborn as well as her brothers. Soon later a battle with the same dragon lord had taken place once again, but died when he had tried to force claim on lady Kagome and grabbed hold of the forbidden staff. His brother then took his place and wanted revenge. They battled the brother of the dragon lord here in this very area and sent him back to his world last month. The vampire lord had spoken about them as well and what his great grandfather had told him. He held the true and full story and he in turn told me. I had found it to be true as well and I had seen some of it myself. I was there with them when they made peace and agreement with the vampire lord and sent him back to his world. His world was foretold to be destroyed by the guardian and the chosen. Lady Kagome agreed to send him back to his world and by giving him a second chance and to make sure things didn't get bad for that to happen in turn the ancient god gifted the vampire with immortality. But he is only immortal in his world outside his world he would be mortal being he has been put in charge of his world.'' Lord Hong said

All in a while they were speaking some of the enemy lords were outside of the home with their scent and auras hidden listening in on everything Lord Hong and the others said. They too wanted more information but was not about to go and ask their enemy about it.

''I would also advise against any from trying to take Lady Kagome for your selves. Not only does she have a mate, she also has children as well and it is a forbidding law for any to try to force claim on an immortal being. From what I was told Lady Kagome herself would lash out and would be thousand times worse and deliver more pain than any other immortal before death takes you. I tell you this because I had as well as they did saw the lust in your eyes and the other lords.'' Said Lord Hong

Hong watched as most of the lords paled.

''How did you find this out?'' asked Rong

'' I and the vampire lord had done our research and to confirm the stories. It is how I know it to be true other than the stuff I had seen.'' said Lord Hong

''But is the story about her return also true?'' asked lord Heng

''I am afraid it is also true I'm not sure how much longer we have here. If we don't go we will be destroyed by the unknown. That is the reason I had sent messages about how important this meeting was but everyone had taken it as something else. I was not aiming to start a war even if I knew it was bound to happen, but I was doing what I was asked to do by lady Kagome herself.'' Said Lord Hong

''I understand, Come it is almost time let's get cleaned up and head to the meeting.'' said Rong

The other lords that had been listening in also had taken their leave to tell the others what they overheard.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

All the lords came out of the homes they were in and seen Lord Kouga, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, Lord Inutaisho and Lord Inuyasha standing in front of theirs looking up. In turn made all the other lords also look to the sky. It was then they had seen many others coming from the sky. Once they landed Chiyo took off and ran to Kagome.

''Momma!'' yelled Chiyo as Kagome reached down and picked Chiyo up giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Shippo and Rin walked over to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

''Mother, father'' Both Rin and Shippo said as they bowed their heads slightly and Kagome in turn kissed both on the forehead as well.

Goldie changed to her smaller size and landed on Kagome's shoulder.

''Chiyo was worried and wanted to be with you both.'' Said Goldie

''Humans!'' said some of the other lords and leaders with shocking voices

''They are some of the chosen.'' Lord Hong Said as he as well as the other could hear some of the demon lord's whisper among their selves about the females.

Kimi went and stood by Inuyasha. Ayame had also done the same with Kouga. Inukameko had done the same with Inutaisho. Lord Daiki and Lord Yuji stood on each side of Midoriko as Seth and Shin stood on each side of Toran. Shiro stood beside Sango with Skylor between them and Miroku stood on her other side. Kohoku took his place beside Rin with Shippo now standing on her other side. It gave a clear warning that all females was off limits. All of the lord and leaders of the demons hushed once seeing their movements and knew what it had meant.

''We have placed an area for all to seat and after the meeting we will then eat and move forward.'' Kouga said

Kouga and the others proceeded to walk in to the area. Sesshomaru remained behind as well as Kagome until all others were out of hearing and sight range. Sesshomaru gently pulled Kagome closer to him and kissed her neck and stopped in place. Kagome noticed this and grinned. She could hear him take in another sniff it was than Kagome placed her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru pulled back just a little so he could look her in the eyes.

''You're with pup?'' Sesshomaru asked to be sure his noise was not playing tricks with him.

''I am with pups.'' Kagome said with a smile

He then kissed her as she did him when they pulled apart she could see he held a worry within his eyes.

''Worry not Sesshomaru, my pregnancy is greater and far different than all other females. The pups can't be harmed while inside me or can any other smell or see that I am with pups until a few days before birth. Only you can smell them and they will not be born for another fifty years though they will indeed be born mortal. But when they are of age to mate they will change form of whom they had chosen and remain in that form until death takes them.'' Kagome said as she watched his eyes flash with so many emotions she lost track of them until he spoke.

''How many pups is there?'' asked Sesshomaru

''There are eight of them and when it comes time they will be born while I am in my ancient true form.'' Kagome said

Sesshomaru leaned down once again kissing her with so much heat it had almost made them forget about the meeting. That is until Lady Inukameko stepped in to range and cleared her throat. Letting them know it was time. They broke apart from the kiss and smiled to each other and then proceed to the meeting of just one out of many more to come.

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Author Note's:_**

 _The story is completed. I will not change the pairing so please don't ask. I indeed plan to write another story related to this one, but it will be the future version sometime after the holidays if not mid spring. From time to time I may reload this page in order to keep it from becoming lost within all other stories as it is there are many page's with other stories._

 ** _Reviews and private messages:_**

 _I would like to thank you everyone for the reviews and private messages. You and any other are welcome to give your reviews as well as private message me any time you wish. I hope you and any other that reads this story has enjoyed it._

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 _Foxie Angel_

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**


	100. Chapter 100

_**#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**_

 ** _First story:_** **** ** _The_** _**hidden worlds and the powers that hold it**_

 _ **Between Time:**_ _**Prologue**_

 _ **Second story related to the first:**_ _ **The dark ancient**_

 _ **#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#**_

 ** _Prologue_**

The time periods in between their long journey on earth gathering demons and time they leave headed to the ancient world…

Toran had also mated during the time period when they had been on the journey of gathering all the demons on earth. Toran had given birth to a son who was also a chosen protector and his name was Kenji. Toran had named him after Kouga's great grandfather who had died protecting Toran while she was given birth. During that time a war had broken out with some of the demons who didn't wish to go to the demon world. Toran's mate who had become jealous and hateful then turned his back on Toran and the others. He had tried to kill their child when she was given birth and while the war was taken place. When her mate had killed Kouga's great grandfather, Toran had taken what little energy she had left and destroyed her mate using her forbidding whip. After she had made the same oath as Midoriko had done so long ago to never take another mate. Toran loved her son and was proud to see her son was also a chosen and knowing he will always be with her made her feel complete.

When the time came for Lord Yuki, Lord Daiki and the elders as well as the demon troops that had been aiding on their long journey, they we're rewarded with an unsuspected gift. Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga had gifted them the gift of immortal as they too had sworn an oath to the ancient god as well as to the chosen protectors. They were now known as the brother to the ancient world though the group remained in the demon world, they also carried the symbol of the tree of life upon their shoulders hidden from others. They were in charge of protecting all four cities and help keep law and order with in it. Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga created a new palace within the center of the lake where Lord Yuki, Lord Daiki and the northern palace was located. The new palace was for all the immortal troops and their family to live, Kagome also gave the northern palace to the elders so they too had a place to live. Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga created another new palace within the clouds much like the moon palace on earth it was to remain hidden for times they visited. This was done due to some of the chosen were not demons and they could not be seen in the demon world when visiting, so they created an area where they could be unseen. The only time for all to be seen is if something was to happen to cause it. There was a shrine portal in the center of all four palaces with a garden around the area though it was unseen by others, the immortals could see it and use it. This was for the immortal demons to pass through to the palace in the sky when times are needed and unseen by others.

When the time came for Rin, Kohoku, Miroku and Sango to say their goodbye's to their children and some grandchildren, they all four now more than ever before understood how hard it was for Kagome to leave her human family. Though they had been given a choice due to being human, they all knew Kagome wasn't given that choice though it was still hard for everyone to say their good byes to friends and to earth. Miroku and Sango's son had taken his place at the Buddhist temple Todaiji, Kagome knew then she was correct on how they had known about her in the future. Rin's children had kept a large magic chest that Rin had created for all the letters she had written for the future line. It had left room for others to also send letters for Rin, Kagome and others to get in the future. It is also the same chest Kagome's mother had given to her to take back to the ancient world and not open until then.

Jaken remained to be Lord Sesshomaru's retainer, but now immortal. Jaken was so happy he had cried for a whole day that is until he passed out from being so excited. The dragon AhUn had also become immortal as he was the only double headed dragon ever created. Myouga and Totosai both became immortals as they were to be leading blacksmith and craftsmen's for the palace of the ancient world. Jinenji had taken his role as the head healer for the palace he too became immortal. Shunran was placed as a guardian of the shadow Inu clan as they were known as rare breeds, later in time he too would become immortal and part of the council.

Yuudai, the silver fox and his mate were now guardians of all the fox clans as all red, grey and silver foxes were all now rare breeds. Later in time he and his mate too would become immortal and part of the council after time came for their daughter Sara, was to become mate to Shippo which was still far in the future. Shippo and Sara had found out their selves and knew they were meant to be together even if they were now adults. Sara's true form had appeared but they were not to be mated until they reached age of 100 years or older due to the law of the fox demons. Until that time they would spend time together as well as become training and battle partners.

A chosen few from the demon species of the panthers, wolves, silver Inu's, white tigers and white leopards have been chosen to forever be warriors of the ancient world as well as immortal beings. When there is more, some from the shadow Inu's and fox clans would also join them along with the other beings that had already been and still are warriors of the ancient world.

Elves age fast from birth until they look the age of a 5 year old human, after they grow and age a lot slower and different than most other beings. By the time came for them to leave earth, Chiyo and Skylor both looked to be the age of a 7 year old human even though they were a lot older. They will reach adult hood when they are the age of thousand years old. Even if Shippo, Rin and Chiyo were now Kagome and Sesshomaru's blood children they all still aged whatever species they were before until adults.

Snow and the rest of the ancient butterfly beings had a choice to remain within the moon palace as care takers or return to the ancient world until the next visit to earth. Once Snow found out Kagome was pregnant with pups. She had prayed to the ancient god if she could have her old job back as leading lady in waiting for Kagome and care giver to the pups and any others Kagome would have in the future. The ancient god and Kagome both granted her request. Snow's younger sister had then taken the role and duties of guardian of their kind and caregivers for the moon palace on earth. Snow really didn't want to leave Kagome's side now that she has her back. Snow was never able to have children of her own and had always seen Kagome and her brothers as her children in their first lives and even now she still sees them as hers.

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 _The story continues…_

It had been 13 years since they had first returned to the ancient world…

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**


End file.
